


Омут Памяти: Элайджа Камски

by doctor_peplov



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Curses, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi, Nature Magic, Original Character(s), Other, Pansexual Character, School, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Wizards, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 127,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_peplov/pseuds/doctor_peplov
Summary: Элайджа Камски никогда не говорил вслух того, о чем на самом деле думал.
Kudos: 2





	1. Как держать волшебную палочку?

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа планировалась как "небольшая зарисовка о юности профессора Камски на пятнадцать страниц".  
> А превратилась в итоге в целый подростковый роман о взрослении, проблемах с родителями, трудностях обучения в магической школе, юношеской влюбленности и тому подобных вещах.  
> Чтобы Элайдже не было так одиноко среди "каноничных" взрослых - мы создали ему друзей, и полюбили их не меньше, чем всех остальных, плотно связав с будущими героями кроссовера (которые в данное время по сюжету еще даже не родились). Мы создали ему большую, пусть и не самую хорошую семью, которая должна была повлиять на его характер в будущем. Мы создали ему целый пласт его жизни, от момента зачисления в Хогвартс и до того времени, когда он должен будет вернуться туда в качестве преподавателя.  
> И даже заставили его немного подрасти, во всех смыслах этого слова.  
> И очень надеемся, что вы проживете эти годы вместе с ним (и с нами, так как поверьте, мы их буквально прожили).  
> <3

Элайджа Камски никогда не говорил вслух того, о чем думал.

– Волнуешься? – миссис Камски, стоя не перроне перед пускающим в небо клубы дыма «Хогвартс-экспрессом», поправила сыну ворот рубашки.

«Да, очень волнуюсь», – подумал про себя Элджей.

– Нет, – произнес он вслух, качая головой с явным равнодушием к происходящему. – Это же просто школа.

Это должен был быть его первый год в Хогвартсе, и, разумеется, ему было боязно. Он понятия не имел, на какой факультет попадет, хотя родители не раз спорили между собой об этом. Отец окончил Слизерин, а мать была выпускницей Хаффлпаффа – конкуренция набирала обороты каждый раз, стоило им только заговорить о студенческих годах. Элайдже, по большому счету, было наплевать, куда он попадет. Он знал, что его отец поставил десять галлеонов на Слизерин. Говорят, подобные ставки в семьях волшебников – не редкость. Это вызывало у Элджея противоречивые чувства, начиная от понимания любви отца к выпустившему его Дому, заканчивая тем же пониманием его любви к азартным играм. Второе перевешивало.

За спиной матери угрюмо топтался восьмилетний Эллиот. Он, в отличие от старшего брата, очень ждал своего первого года обучения, но ждать ему оставалось еще не мало. Мальчишка с завистью смотрел на студентов, радостно болтающих друг с другом после летних каникул, на тяжелые чемоданы и связки учебников, свитки пергамента, и на то, как семикурсники наперебой колдовали всякие мелочи, которым научились за лето. Элайджа взирал на все это с явным равнодушием. Друзей в Хогвартсе у него еще не было, все вокруг было незнакомым, и ему предстояло на целых десять месяцев уехать из дома. Несмотря на предстоящую перспективу обучения магии, он не считал происходящее чем-то действительно грандиозным.

– Еле успел, – воскликнул подошедший мистер Камски, только что преодолевший стену между платформами 9 и 9 ¾. – На работе полный завал, после того случая со взрывом в маггловской подземке еще не всех нашли. Если это просочится в газеты, нас всем отделом лишат квартальной премии.

Элайджа слушал все эти разъяснения вплолуха. Мистер Камски, конечно, работал в отделе магических происшествий и катастроф, но с тем взрывом в метро все было не так уж и страшно. Магглы давно придумали себе глупое оправдание неисправности какой-то там части электросети, в чем Элджей не разбирался совершенно, но был уверен – даже объявления в газетах по этому случаю никому не повредят, скорее, наоборот. На самом деле, отец, скорее всего, заболтался с кем-то в дороге и снова не посмотрел на часы. До отправления поезда оставалось еще порядка десяти минут.

– Ну что, Элайдж, удачи тебе на учебе, – мистер Камски мимоходом прижал сына к себе на каких-то пару секунд. – Не забывай писать, если что-то случится. Особенно, если попадешь на Слизерин.

Миссис Камски тактично кашлянула. Спор разразится вечером, перед самым распределением.

– Конечно, пап, – согласился Элайджа.

– И учись только на «превосходно», – назидательно и строго произнес отец. – Ты же Камски, в конце концов.

«И что такого в том, чтобы быть Камски?» – подумал Элджей.

– Обязательно, пап, – снова вслух согласился он.

Эллиот, все это время не принимавший участия во всеобщих прощаниях, вдруг подошел к брату и, цепляясь ему за рубашку, неловко обнял, утыкаясь лбом в грудь.

– Я буду скучать, – выдохнул он, и действительно собирался скучать вплоть до Рождественских каникул.

«И я буду скучать, Эл» – подумал Элайджа.

– Только сопли не развози, – вслух произнес он, потрепав братишку по торчащим в разные стороны черным волосам.

– Мы тоже будем скучать, сынок, – приобняла его за плечо миссис Камски, сдержанно улыбаясь.

Состав тронулся. Элайджа еще некоторое время смотрел на то, как машет ему обеими руками Эллиот, подпрыгивая как можно выше, чтобы его можно было заметить на многолюдном перроне.

«Увидимся на Рождественских каникулах» – подумал Элджей. Но вслух ничего не сказал.

***

Элайджа стоял среди других первогодок перед распределяющей шляпой и ждал своей очереди. Кто-то сидел на высоком стуле по пятнадцать минут, кто-то даже не успевал опуститься на него, как шляпа уже выкрикивала название факультета. Пусть в семьях волшебников и не было принято разглашать тайны школьного распределения, Элайджа давно знал, что его ждет. Только вот это ничего не меняло.

– Элайджа Камски, – произнесла директор Стерн и теперь выжидающе смотрела на мальчишку, поднимающегося по невысоким ступеням.

Шляпа оказалась так велика, что полностью закрыла Элджею обзор, и зал погрузился во тьму. Все молчали.

– Очень мило, – произнес хриплый голос ему на ухо. – Ни таланта, ни стремлений. Совершенно пустой сосуд, даже не знаю, на что опереться.

«Спасибо, я в курсе» – в очередной раз подумал Элайджа, будучи полностью уверенным, что его поймут.

– Вы весьма скрытный, молодой человек, – продолжила шляпа. – Может, Слизерин подойдет? Там тебе будет комфортно.

Элджей вспомнил свой утренний разговор с отцом и поежился. После семейных перепалок у него выработалась аллергия, и даже в носу слегка засвербело.

«Мой отец поставил десять галлеонов на Слизерин» – вспомнил он.

– Оу, – с неловкой усмешкой протянула шляпа. – Ну, в таком случае, наполнишь себя сам, чем там тебе захочется. Равенкло!

Зал зааплодировал. Элайджа не понял, что имела в виду шляпа, но, снимая ее, чтобы отдать директрисе, в последний раз услышал над ухом тихий шепот: «твой отец должен мне десять галлеонов».

Письмо, пришедшее через несколько дней, было полно восторгов и поздравлений, но Элджей знал – родители расстроены. Никто в их семье никогда не учился на этом факультете, и его не особенно жаловали, так уж вышло. Элайдже там было неплохо, по крайней мере, звездное небо на потолке гостиной его весьма впечатлило. «Интересно, что это за магия?» – думал он, лежа на диванчике поздним вечером с книгой в руках. Стандартный курс трансфигурации, первый том, Элайджа прочитал уже больше половины, но все еще боялся практиковаться.

Шляпа была права, сказав, что он не талантлив. Магия напоминала ему искусство, в котором, как казалось самому Элджею, следовало практиковаться двадцать четыре часа в сутки и семь дней в неделю без перерывов на сон и еду. По крайней мере, только так он мог совладать с палочкой, чтобы хоть что-то вышло у него правильно. Трансфигурация нравилась ему больше остальных предметов, она требовала точности и сосредоточенности – единственное, что он действительно умел. Элайджа следовал инструкции, отрабатывал взмахи палочкой по несколько сотен раз прежде, чем впервые произнести заклятье, и оно работало! Со всем остальным дела обстояли несколько сложнее.

На зельеварении ему везло только по той же самой причине – нужно было слепо следовать инструкции. Профессор Манфред не требовал от них ничего сверх меры, хоть и был весьма строгим преподавателем, заработать хороший балл у которого можно было только чудом. Элайджа зарабатывал. В моменты, когда профессор с выражением явной скуки на лице заглядывал в его котел, определить количество очков можно было по тому, поморщится тот или нет, но и к этому легко можно было привыкнуть.

Проблемы образовались весьма неожиданным образом. В один из дней, в которые у первокурсников как раз стояло сдвоенное зельеварение – один из сложных практикумов, которые Манфред обещал им еще перед Хэллоуином, профессор на занятии не появился. Вместо него, запахнувшись поплотнее в несменную снежно-белую мантию, в класс вошел мистер Перкинс, их школьный целитель, объявив без лишних сантиментов, что на сегодня их ожидает замена.

– А что случилось с профессором Манфредом? – прозвучал робкий вопрос из класса. – Он болен?

– Нет, у Карла вчера родился сын, и его не будет еще с неделю, – безэмоционально ответил Перкинс и, окинув взглядом класс, удивленно спросил: – Что у вас учебники делают на столах?

Радость за профессора очень быстро сменилась всеобщей паникой. Преподавательские методы Манфреда, казавшиеся всем тем еще адом, вдруг оказались весьма мягкими в сравнении с тем, что требовал от них Перкинс. Заявив, что выполнение практикума без должных знаний по предмету не несет в себе никакой сути, он лишил класс возможности подсматривать куда бы то ни было, кроме как в список ингредиентов, и велел до конца занятия приготовить настойку от кашля.

– Это самое простое, чему должен был обучать вас Манфред, если он не справляется – это не мои проблемы, – не уставал повторять тот, проходя вдоль парт, где студенты в полном непонимании пытались сделать хоть что-нибудь с предоставленными им травами, сушеными насекомыми и порошками из когтей ворона.

Повезло лишь тем, кто зачем-то заранее выучил методику приготовления зелья наизусть, Элайджа же, разумеется, с треском провалился. Никакие скудные познания в зельеварении не спасли бы его от того факта, что он понятия не имел, в каком порядке и в каких количествах следует добавлять ингредиенты в котел. В конце концов, попытавшись хоть что-то сделать с этим недоразумением, Элджей получил на своем столе жутко воняющую жидкую кашицу зеленоватого цвета, за что удостоился от Перкинса короткого: «отвратительно, Камски».

Это был полный крах. Элджей и без того тратил все время на то, чтобы учиться, но, как оказалось, с его данными и этого ему не хватало. Приближалось Рождество, и, как следствие, его первые Рождественские каникулы, и если в табеле с оценками по промежуточным экзаменам у него будет стоять жирное «Т» по зельям, домой ему лучше будет не возвращаться.

Спас их только вернувшийся на следующей неделе Манфред, от хорошего расположения духа разрешивший всему классу пересдать практикум, за который Элайджа, разумеется, на сей раз заработал свое честное «Превосходно». Но чувство тотальной несправедливости и непрекращающейся паники не покидало его ни на минуту. Если у него все настолько плохо, что он не может обойтись без книги – каждую книгу нужно выучить наизусть. Он наскоро отправил родителям письмо о том, что он остается на каникулы в школе вместе с друзьями, отправил его и в первый же день, как только Хогвартс опустел, а занятия закончились, ранним утром отправился в крыло библиотеки.

Разумеется, он врал не только в том, что хочет остаться в школе – Элайджа хотел домой, скучал по семье, по младшему братишке и даже по своей комнате. Он врал о том, что у него есть друзья. За полгода, что он провел в Хогвартсе, Элджей даже разговаривал с однокурсниками всего несколько раз – по пальцам можно было пересчитать – и то исключительно по вопросам учебы. Все попытки заговорить с ним о чем-то другом оканчивались плохо, и люди эту затею быстро забросили. Элайджа ведь по прежнему никогда не говорил того, о чем на самом деле думал.

***

Библиотека и без того была тихим местом, а в каникулы еще и абсолютно пустым, если не считать парочки старшекурсников, время от времени заглядывающих сюда за книгами. Элайджа проводил здесь все время, от завтрака и до отбоя, иногда забывая даже прерваться на обед. Он читал книги и перечитывал их заново целыми абзацами, он заучивал наизусть целые параграфы, так что мог повторить их слово в слово, но и этого было мало. Он начал понимать, что добавление корня маргаритки не только придает зелью прозрачности, но и способствует тому, что эффект любого отвара становится мягче и равномернее. Он зазубрил все исключения из закона Гампа и сделал себе пометки о предположениях и вопросах, которые возникли у него в ходе изучения темы. Он раз за разом отрабатывал движения палочкой для заклятья, разжигающего огонь, но ничего не получалось.

– Ты сюда переехал, что ли? – услышал он однажды из-за спины, когда в очередной раз засиделся в библиотеке допоздна и читал уже при свете свечи.

Элайджа вздрогнул и обернулся. Профессор Андерсон, преподаватель Защиты от темных искусств и по совместительству – его ночной кошмар. Не потому что Андерсон был особенно строгим, а потому что предмет не давался Элайдже совершенно, никак, ни в какие ворота. Он знал об опасных существах (первые три тома учебника полностью, с пометками и дополнительными материалами), знал о различных заклятьях, проклятьях и даже артефактах, хоть последнее и изучалось более подробно только на четвертом курсе. А вот защититься от этого не смог бы ни в какую. Ну, разве что пальцы гриндилоу переломать, и то с трудом.

– Если что-то не выходит, ты бы спросил, что ли, – подсел к нему Андерсон, глядя на увесистый том «Слабых природных ядов и противоядий к ним», лежащий на столе перед студентом.

«Да, профессор, мне очень нужна помощь!» – как раз подумал Элайджа.

– Я отлично справляюсь, – сказал он, снова утыкаясь носом в строчки в книге, уже потихоньку расплывающиеся перед его глазами.

– Ну, дело твое, – профессор вздохнул и поднялся, тряхнув нечесанными волосами, но, пройдя всего пару шагов, обернулся. – Отбой через полчаса, не пропусти. И завтра в час подойди к моему кабинету.

Элайджа почему-то опрометчиво думал, что его отчитают. Понятия не имел, за что, но зачем тогда еще вызывать его куда-то? Может, все дело в том, что он слишком долго сидит в библиотеке, тем более со свечой, что категорически не поощрялось. Или в том, что читает литературу, не предназначенную для его курса. Или что он просто профан в заклинаниях, и это ему сейчас аукнется. В общем, варианты, конечно, были, и их было не мало.

– Ну, заходи, садись, чего встал? – буркнул Андерсон, как раз подливая в кружку с кофе что-то из тяжелой металлической фляги.

Элджей послушно опустился на стул. Интересно, он ограничится выговором или дело пойдет дальше?

– А теперь рассказывай, – профессор отхлебнул из кружки и слегка поморщился. – Что с тобой будет, если получишь хреновую оценку?

Элайджа настолько не ожидал подобного вопроса, что даже не успел обдумать ответ прежде, чем откроет рот.

– Что вы?.. – начал было он, но замолчал на полуслове, буркнув в сторону: – Ничего. Вернее, не знаю.

Профессор смотрел на него, улыбаясь как-то странно, будто видел насквозь все, в том числе, и голову своего студента. Захотелось от него закрыться, спрятаться и вообще больше никогда не встречаться с этим человеком. И снова шляпа оказалась права, Элайджа очень, очень скрытный.

– Я не первый день на свете живу, – усмехнулся Андерсон. – И не первый раз вижу студентов. И знаешь что, Камски? Если продолжишь в том же духе, не дотянешь до седьмого курса.

– Что, все настолько плохо? – Элайджа почувствовал, как к горлу подкатил очень злой, противный и колючий ком, не дававший нормально вдохнуть.

Профессор кивнул и откинулся в кресле.

– Очень плохо, Камски, просто ужасно, – совершенно серьезно заверил он.

Элджей ощутил, что его словно окунули в бочку с ледяной водой.

– Ты загнешься раньше, сам же себя сожрешь с потрохами, и не подавишься, – все с теми же интонациями покачал головой профессор. – Ты же понимаешь сейчас, что происходит?  
  
Элайджа замотал головой. Не в знак того, что не понимает, а в знак... да нет же, он не понимал! Не понимал, что Андерсон пытается ему сказать.

– Ты лучший студент на своем курсе, а Рождество встречал в школьной библиотеке, – профессор нахмурился и наклонился ближе. – Тягу к знаниям я, конечно, поощряю, но не фанатичную.

Элджей молчал. У не было фанатичной тяги к знаниям, и ничего Андерсон не понимает и не знает о нем! Не представляет, как тяжело учиться, когда ты совершенно, абсолютно не знаешь, что тебе нужно, и слепо пытаешься следовать за всеми остальными, которым это дается намного легче!

– Тебе нужна помощь, – констатировал факт Андерсон.

«Да, пожалуйста, объясните мне, что со мной не так!» – очень громко подумал Элайджа.

– Не нужна, профессор, – вслух сказал он и поднялся со стула. – Я уже сказал, я справляюсь прекрасно. Я просто не хочу расслабляться, второй семестр сложнее первого.

Вряд ли Андерсон ему поверил.

***

– Хорошо, тогда пусть мистер Камски покажет нам, как следует применять это заклинание.

Элайджа вскинул голову, отрываясь от записи лекции, и взглянул на профессора с ужасом. Андерсон никогда не вызывал студентов раньше, чем сам показывал заклинание, никогда не назначал практики раньше наступления семинаров. Он знал, что не справится. Не справится, потому что не практиковался, не знал нужного движения, да и формулу заклятья нужно было хорошенько запомнить.

– Давайте, Камски, я жду, – Андерсон, тем временем, присел на край стола, и выжидающе постукивал кончиком палочки по собственному колену.

Элайджа нехотя поднялся с места и, едва переставляя ноги, подошел к преподавателю, опустив взгляд. Если сейчас он лажанется – а он лажанется – все будет просто ужасно. Он не имеет права на ошибку, просто не имеет. Тем более, что на него сейчас смотрит весь класс.

– Если что, я могу напомнить, – кивнул профессор и взмахнул палочкой, после чего кусок мела вывел на доске формулу: «Мукус Ад Нозем». – И палочкой вот так.

Он словно бы очертил круг кончиком палочки, делая это как можно медленнее, чтобы студенты могли запомнить. Кто-то в классе из интереса повторил движение. Элайджа достал палочку, чувствуя, как дрожит ведущая рука.

– Можете попробовать на мне, не стесняйтесь! – Андерсон раскинул руки, будто предлагая прямо сейчас наслать на него парочку проклятий. – Со мной ничего не случится, насморк меня не убьет, мистер Камски, если вы вдруг так волнуетесь.

«Я не могу, профессор» – подумал Элайджа, но промолчал и поднял палочку.

Он подбадривал сам себя, думая, что это всего лишь простенькое заклятье, которое он бы выучил дня за два. Дня за два непрекращающейся практики. Мерлинова борода, почему он вообще здесь стоит?! Нужно поскорее найти заклятье, позволяющее в подобные моменты проваливаться под землю!

– Мистер Камски, что-то случилось? – в голосе Андерсона слышались издевательские нотки, или Элайдже так только показалось?

«Да, случилось, я не могу применять заклятье» – подумал Элджей.

– Нет, профессор, – тихо произнес он вслух, но снова посмотрел на то, как дрожит кончик палочки, закусил губу и даже глаза закрыл.

– А я думаю, случилось.

Сейчас Андерсон опустит его перед всем классом. У Элайджи волосы на затылке дыбом стали от подобной перспективы. Профессор поднялся с места, подошел к студенту и, встав сзади, почему-то убрал свою палочку.

– Ну-ка, расслабьте руку, – он взял Элайджу за кисть, и тот от неожиданности едва не выронил палочку. – Держите древко, как вам удобно, мистер Камски, а не как я это показывал.

Элджей оторопело попытался ухватиться за палочку поудобнее, но руки онемели от напряжения.

– Нет, мистер Камски, как удобно _вам, –_ вздохнул Андерсон. – Это ваша палочка, вы лучше знаете, как ее держать. Не надо брать пример с кого-то. Просто остановитесь сейчас и подумайте об этом.

С этими словами он достал свою палочку, взялся за древко так, словно это был нож и, сделав резкое круговое движение, произнес слова заклятья. Из палочки вырвалось белое облако, будто подсвечивающееся изнутри зеленоватым светом, но, не найдя цели, растаяло, добравшись до ближайшей стены.

– Ладно, мистер Камски, возвращайтесь на место, – махнул рукой профессор, и Элайджа, обливаясь потом, незамедлительно сел за парту. – Еще немного по поводу формулы заклятья...

Чувства к профессору у Элджея были смешанными, но в первую очередь, он его сейчас ненавидел. Если Андерсон чего-то хочет, он выбьет это силой, не просто так другие студенты говорили о его методах преподавания: «добрый мракоборец - злой мракоборец». Сейчас он активно использовал на Элайдже этот метод, давая ему задания намного сложнее, чем остальным, но тут же идя на попятный, если замечал, что студент настолько бледен что сейчас хлопнется в обморок. В какой-то момент Элджея даже посетила мысль притвориться больным, выпив что-нибудь эдакое на уроке зелий, чтобы прогулять очередной урок защиты от темных искусств. Теперь он проводил в библиотеке вовсе все свое время, и, спустя месяц, смог вздохнуть спокойно – он вызубрил и отработал весь учебник по предмету от корки до корки.

Но совет преподавателя пришелся ему по вкусу. Некоторое время промучившись с палочкой, Элджей, наконец нашел тот самый жест, когда ему было действительно удобно взмахивать ей. От этого меньше уставала рука и меньше времени уходило на то, чтобы запомнить и отработать новое движение. Палочка просто лежала на его ладони, едва удерживаемая одним пальцем, и будто сама не желала выскальзывать даже тогда, когда Элайджа делал резкий выпад от плеча вниз или вверх. Палочка слушала его и подчинялась. Палочка хотела того, чего хотел он.

Наконец-то Элайджа мог похвастаться тем, что действительно нашел для себя первого школьного друга.

***

Андерсон, казалось, следит за ним. Каким-то неведомым образом он то и дело оказывался в библиотеке, когда Элджей занимался, и обязательно проходил мимо его стола, заглядывая в конспект. Мог остановиться и наблюдать за тем, как Элайджа отрабатывает движения палочкой, так, что даже заметить его удавалось не сразу. Камски это слегка пугало. Он понятия не имел, что нужно от него профессору, а потому старательно избегал его, стараясь лишний раз не попадаться на глаза.

– Эй, задрот, тебе еще не надоело?

Элайджа как раз ввалился в гостиную, едва удерживая стопку книг, которые принес из библиотеки – ближе к отбою его оттуда прогоняли. Он обернулся на голос, слыша редкие смешки за спиной.

– Да-да, Камски, я к тебе обращаюсь, – один из его однокурсников сидел на невысоком диванчике, скрестив ноги, оторвавшись от партии в шахматы.

«А может тебе рот закрыть?» – подумал Элайджа.

– С чего бы мне должно надоесть, – вслух ответил он, оставляя учебники на одном из столов и роясь в свитках пергамента, чтобы отыскать нужный.

– Нет, ну вы гляньте, ребят, оно говорящее! – рассмеялся однокурсник, и следом за ним захохотали еще несколько человек.

В гостиной было полно народа. Странно было получить замечание по поводу количества учебы, когда поступил на Равенкло – факультет, славящийся тем, что туда попадают только самые умные студенты. Элайджа за весь год так и не понял, зачем и каким образом шляпа вообще его сюда распределила, раз он такой неспособный и бесталанный, но спросить было не у кого. Он достал палочку, протирая ее краем мантии – успел ведь уже за день все древко пальцами заляпать.

– Отстань от него, может, он слишком напрягается, чтобы тебе отвечать, – бросил кто-то с другого конца гостиной.

– Да ладно тебе, Камски, наколдуй нам что-нибудь! – воскликнул сокурсник. – Ты же такой крутой, покажи что умеешь! Или зассал?

Элайджа вздохнул и поднял палочку. Внутри были какие-то смешанные чувства. На самом деле, следовало бы, пожалуй, просто отказаться. Или, может, трансфигурировать что-нибудь действительно классное? Он даже предположил себе дальнейшее развитие событий, интересно, кого-то это сможет по-настоящему впечатлить? Перед глазами вдруг встала картинка, как будто совсем настоящая: Элджей внутри прекрасно осознавал, что будет. Он, может, и не общительный, но недоверчивый.

– Конечно, почему бы и нет, – он взглянул на однокурсника исподлобья всего на секунду, после чего резко поднял кончик палочки вверх. – Петрификус Тоталус!

Парень резко вытянулся, как по стойке, и деревянной куклой остался на диване. Будто доска, которую зачем-то бросили в центре гостиной. Элайджа снова протер палочку и спрятал ее обратно в складки мантии, собираясь вернуться к конспектам.

– Камски, расколдуй его! – крикнул кто-то из-за спины.

«Еще чего» – подумал Элджей, но только плечами пожал.

– А зачем? К завтраку как раз оттает.

Он взял верхнюю книгу из стопки и, устроившись на краю все того же дивана, уткнулся в нее носом. Все вокруг молчали, кто-то даже отсел подальше.

Разумеется, у него отняли десять баллов. Первые десять баллов, которые он не принес факультету, а потратил на то, чтобы просто сделать то, что хочется. Этот парень мешал ему читать. Этот парень мешал ему учиться. Этот парень слишком много о себе думал, в то время как Элджей даже не помнил его имени. Росси... Браун... да плевать, в общем-то, это совершенно не нужная ему информация.

Экзамены приближались неумолимо. Элайджа на счет них совершенно не волновался – программу он знал прекрасно, мог сварить зелье едва ли не с закрытыми глазами, а его долгие корпения над книгами окупились отличным знанием теории по всем базовым предметам в этом году. Даже защита от темных искусств уже его не пугала. Что бы там ни было, он сможет сдать практику.

– Отпугните этого паука, мистер Камски.

Элджей остановился в ступоре, даже палочку опустил, и удивленно посмотрел на профессора.

– Но, сэр, отталкивающее заклятье разве не из курса трансфигурации?

Пауков Элджей не боялся, потому ему было даже жаль беднягу тарантула, мечущегося сейчас по столу от одной невидимой стенки к другой, которого отталкивающее заклинание впечатало бы в стену так, что он вряд ли сохранил бы в целости все свои восемь пушистых лапок. Андерсон лишь покачал головой.

– А я не говорил оттолкнуть, мистер Камски, я сказал отпугните паука. Для этого есть особое заклинание, если вы его не знаете, я покажу...

У Элайджи сердце ухнуло в пятки.

– Арания Экзэми?..

– Я знал, что вы о нем слышали, – Андерсон хитро улыбнулся в усы. – Совершенно простое заклятье, всегда спасало арахнофобов...

– Сэр, но его изучают на втором курсе! – развел руками Элджей.

– И что? Вы знаете формулу, я могу показать движение палочкой, – пожал плечами профессор. – Давайте, что вам стоит, мистер Камски? Вы же превосходно освоили программу первого года.

«Интересно, а если я во время экзамена прокляну профессора, а потом сам же сниму проклятье – это засчитают, как успешную сдачу предмета?» – размышлял про себя Элджей, косясь на паука на столешнице.

Паук, в свою очередь смотрел на него всеми своими крохотными черными глазками. Элайджа крепче сжал палочку. Если это называется словом «валить», то Андерсон сейчас справится с этой задачей. А с плохой оценкой по защите от темных искусств домой лучше будет вообще не возвращаться.

– Вам не хватает уверенности, мистер Камски, – профессор тем временем обошел стол и остановился за спиной Элайджи, размышляя о чем-то. – Давайте придадим вам немного мотивации. Энгоргио!

Паук на глазах начал увеличиваться, и теперь едва помещался на столешнице. Кто-то из находящихся в классе ребят, как раз ожидающих своей очереди, охнул. Андерсон только покачал головой.

– Нет-нет, не то. Энгоргио!

Паук снова вырос и на сей раз доставал Элджею почти до пояса. Тот рефлекторно схватился за палочку крепче, рука поднялась сама собой. Андерсон, казалось, только усмехался, стоя позади, наблюдая за тем, как Элайджа пятится, пока это чудовище, бывшее минуту назад простым тарантулом, топталось в нескольких метрах перед ним.

– Сделайте же что-нибудь, Камски, – прошептал ему на ухо Андерсон. – Его яд может убить вас в течение нескольких минут. Удачи.

С этими словами он выпустил в паука сноп искр, отчего тот попятился и зашипел, уперевшись взглядом в Элджея, а профессор отошел на несколько шагов назад. У Камски задрожали колени. Он, конечно, запросто может оттолкнуть паука, но тот будет возвращаться и возвращаться. Он раз за разом прокручивал в голове все заклятья, которые знал, но ни одно из них не подходило. Паук зашипел еще громче и приблизился.

– Хватит уже стоять, Камски! Вы знаете заклятье! – строго крикнул Андерсон на весь класс.

Элайджа глубоко вдохнул. Рука сама собой взметнулась вверх и снова опустилась вниз – идеальное движение, целый год практики не прошел зря. Паук готов был броситься на него в любой момент.

– Арания Экземи!

Синеватая молния вырвалась из кончика палочки и на пару секунд окутала существо, осветив класс напоследок яркой вспышкой. Паук отскочил назад и, быстро перебирая лапками, забился в дальний угол класса. Элайджа опустил палочку, тяжело дыша. За спиной послышались редкие хлопки – это Андерсон, крайне довольный ситуацией, молча аплодировал ему в тишине.

– Именно то, чего я ожидал от вас, – сообщил он, подходя к пауку и возвращая тому нормальный размер.

– И совершенно не то, чего я ожидала от вас, профессор, – послышался строгий голос от дверей.

Директор Стерн, наблюдавшая за этой сценой, вошла в кабинет и теперь смотрела на Андерсона исподлобья, молча упрекая его за произошедшее. Профессор вернул паука на стол и развел руками в ответ.

– Вы правда считаете, что натравить гигантского паука на первокурсника во время годового экзамена – это хорошая идея? – назидательно спросила она.

– Это было бы плохой идеей, если бы я закрыл его в комнате с этими пауками, а вместо палочки дал швабру, – пожал плечами Андерсон. – Давайте обсудим это позже, директор, у меня еще куча желающих получить оценку.

Стерн покачала головой и удалилась, закрыв за собой дверь кабинета. Элайджа все еще тяжело дышал, будто пробежал только что пару раз вокруг поля для квиддича. Он понятия не имел, как так вышло. Он настолько боялся ошибиться, что ни разу не пробовал применять заклинание сразу. А вдруг оно сработает не правильно и кому-то придется разгребать последствия? Вдруг все окажется плохо и потом...

– Что вы все еще тут делаете, мистер Камски? – в реальность его вернул только голос Андерсона, смотрящего на него сверху вниз и постукивающего кончиком палочки по своей ладони. – Можете быть свободны. Превосходно.

Это было феноменальным открытием. Вернувшись в спальню, Элджей перевернул вверх дном все свои книги, достал одну из них, заклинания в которой очень интересовали его в последнее время и, тихо сбежав на задний двор школы, где в это время практически никого не было, с книгой в одной руке и палочкой в другой, попробовал первое, что попалось ему на страницах. С первого раза получилось слабо. Легкая дымка вырвалась из палочки и тут же рассеялась. Заклинание было сложным. Взяв себя в руки, Элайджа повторил каждое действие – вышло немного увереннее, лучше. Спустя несколько часов, большую часть из которых он потратил на то, чтобы подробно разобраться в заклинании (даже поднялся в библиотеку и нашел еще несколько заметок о нем) он запросто мог применить его, будто потратил на это по меньшей мере несколько суток.

Андерсон был прав. Элджей так сильно боялся ошибиться, что не мог даже попробовать, совершенно не верил в свои силы. Но если не пробовать, разве можно добиться результата? До самых каникул он в свободное время выбирал что-нибудь интересное и просто пробовал. Разбирал заклятье на составляющие, анализировал формулу, пытался раз за разом воспроизвести его, и получал в итоге то, что хотел. Если за год он освоил около двух десятков разных заклинаний, то за последнюю неделю он освоил еще дюжину тех, которые не входили в школьную программу. Это затягивало.

Глядя в окно отправляющего от станции «Хогвартс-Экспресса», Элджей крутил палочку в пальцах. Очень жаль, что летом он не сможет ее использовать, руководство школы запрещало колдовать вне ее стен до наступления совершеннолетия. Но Элайджа уже знал, что ему нужно: вся библиотека его отца и много, много пергамента.


	2. Преступления и наказания

– Привет!

Элджей подскочил на сиденье и чернильница, которую он опрометчиво поставил на колено, опрокинулась, оставив на его серых брюках и на полу характерные темные пятна. Девчонка в дверях тоже подпрыгнула от неожиданности и ойкнула.

– Прости, я тебя отвлекла, мне... так жаль... – она вошла в купе и достала палочку. – Можно я?..

Элайджа лишь покачал головой и повел ладонью над испачканным коленом. Он привык хранить палочку в рукаве, чтобы не приходилось лишний раз рыться в карманах. Чернила, тонкой струйкой отделившись от ткани, отправились обратно в пузырек, который Камски тут же закрыл и снова поставил на сиденье. Девчонка смотрела на это, приоткрыв рот от удивления.

– Я даже заклинания такого не знаю... – тихо произнесла она.

Элайджа пожал плечами и поднял на нее взгляд.

– Ты хотела что-то? – поинтересовался он.

– Да! – закивала девочка, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Ну, знаешь, купе... ехать вместе...

Элджей широким жестом указал на пустующее место напротив себя. Зачем спрашивать, если здесь очевидно не занято? У него не было толпы желающих делить с ним купе. Девочка вздохнула, села напротив и, сложив руки на коленях, посмотрела в окно. Элджей вернулся к книге, в которой по случайности оставил чернильное пятно на странице. Ничего, случается, хорошо, что это не книга отца. Счищать чернила с бумаги, не повреждая при этом текст, он пока не научился. А иначе пришлось бы срочно везде рыться и искать средства, как это сделать.

– Элайджа? – на сей раз осторожнее спросила девочка спустя некоторое время.

Элджей снова поднял взгляд.

– А... что ты делаешь?

«Изучаю составы зелий для второго курса и анализирую ингредиенты, а ты знала, что редкую слюну акромантула можно заменить обычной свежей паутиной, и эффект отвара от этого не изменится?» – подумал Элайджа.

– Читаю, – вслух сказал он и снова вернулся к книге.

– Ты очень много читаешь... а что там?

«Если знать специфику каждого ингредиента, можно сварить зелье, не зная точного состава» – подумал Элайджа, но вместо этого просто передал ей свиток пергамента, в котором делал записи.

Девочка, на удивление, с видимым интересом заглянула в свиток, и некоторое время ничего не говорила, бегая глазами по бисерным строчкам, выведенным наскоро тонким пером. Элджей снова уткнулся в книгу, но то и дело косился на нее, ожидая, скажет она еще что-нибудь об этом или нет.

– Это очень здорово! – вдруг воскликнула она, еще немного покрутила свиток в руках и вернула владельцу. – Я вот никак не могу запомнить, почему нельзя помешивать зелье в разные стороны.

«Вообще-то, можно, но смотря какой отвар» – подумал Элайджа.

– Спроси Манфреда, когда у нас будет урок, – пожал плечами он, убирая свиток в сумку.

Девчонка еще немного помолчала. Элджей никак не мог сосредоточиться на тексте.

– А что?.. – хотел было спросить он, раз за разом прокручивая в голове строчку: «А что нравится тебе?», но осекся.

– Ингрид! – дверь купе распахнулась и внутрь заглянули еще несколько человек. – Мы тебя... ох, мерлинова борода! Что ты забыла в этом... в этом месте?

– Мы разговаривали, – она показала на пальцах какой-то короткий отрезок. – Чуть-чуть. Элайджа очень...

– Идем отсюда, вдруг чего подхватишь, – одна из подруг взяла Ингрид под локоть и потащила за собой. – В вагоне полно места.

– Но я...

– Проклятое купе, Ингрид, ты забыла? – с усмешкой шепнула ей подруга.

«Может, ты просто отстанешь от нее, а?» – подумал Элайджа, но вместо этого резко тряхнул рукой, так что палочка, спрятанная в рукаве, скользнула в ладонь.

– Может, мне правда кого-нибудь проклясть, чтобы вы все заткнулись, наконец, и не мешали мне читать? – тихо спросил он, даже не глядя на дверь.

В купе стало тихо куда быстрее, чем он мог предположить.

За лето Элджей осознал и принял для себя две вещи: колдовать это очень круто, но особенно круто, когда знаешь контр-заклятья. Этому он научился в момент, когда еще не владеющий своими магическими силами Эллиот в попытке достать с дерева сбежавшую от него туда соседскую кошку по случайности превратил ее лапы в пучки водорослей. Слез было море, но все решилось буквально в один момент, когда заметивший происходящее отец легким движением палочки вернул кошку в норму, а младшего сына – в адекватное психическое состояние.

В школе у него, наконец, появилась возможность испробовать то заклинание, на которое он засматривался в течение последних полутора месяцев, и оно действительно решило все его оставшиеся проблемы со страхом перед случайным колдовством и его последствиями. Теперь Элайджа, если вдруг что-то шло не так, как ему было необходимо, мог запросто вернуть все обратно, и никто бы даже не заметил, что он в чем-то налажал.

Учиться стало легче. Элджей мог позволить себе время от времени расслабиться, не штудировал учебники целиком, а посвящал много времени тому, чтобы читать и изучать то, что особенно интересовало его в школьной библиотеке. С однокурсниками он по-прежнему не общался, а вооруженный нейтралитет, как он это называл – а иначе тот факт, что ученики попросту начали его побаиваться – его более чем устраивал. Слухами Хогвартс полнится, и Элджей время от времени улавливал краем уха куски сплетен. По крайней мере до того момента, пока не был ни с того, ни с сего в очередной раз вызван в кабинет Андерсона, который после прошлогоднего экзамена как-то подостыл к тому, чтобы докапываться до студента.

– Я никогда толком не умел различать, где правда, а где просто выдумка, – как-то отстраненно начал профессор, косо посматривая на студента, пока тот с самым невозмутимым видом внимательно изучал какое-то неведомое багровое пупырчатое существо в квадратном аквариуме на столе. – Камски?

– Я вас слушаю, профессор, – кивнул тот, не отрывая взгляда от ядовитой бубонной чешуйницы.

– Ты в последнее время никому ничем не угрожал? – нахмурившись, напрямую спросил Андерсон.

Элайджа отвлекся от диковинной зверушки, весьма серьезно задумался и покачал головой. Нет, точно не угрожал.

– На прошлой неделе я наложил заклятье на двух студентов своего курса, – без зазрения совести сообщил он. – Но это не угроза. Я просил их не трогать мои конспекты.

Профессор опустился на стул и на секунду спрятал лицо в ладонях.

– Камски, ты в курсе, что принято сначала просить, а только потом накладывать заклятье? – спросил он после тяжелого вздоха.

«Надо было вообще не просить» – подумал Элайджа.

– Так намного действеннее, – вслух произнес он абсолютно ровным тоном. – К тому же, я сразу вернул все, как было.

– На первый раз прощаю, но впредь не распространяйся об этом, особенно преподавателям, – Андерсон постучал себя пальцем по лбу, как бы намекая. – И в запретную секцию библиотеки ты не ходил?

– Запретную секцию? – Элджей непонимающе склонил голову.

Профессор на минуту отвернулся, внимательно изучая пейзаж за окном.

– Хорошо, Камски, просто запомни, – в конце концов, произнес он. – Запретная секция на то и запретная, что в нее нельзя ходить. Никак. Ни днем, ни ночью, ни под воздействием каких-либо заклинаний, ты понял? Свободен.

«Запретная. Секция. Библиотеки.» – подумал Элджей.

– Разумеется, профессор, – сказал он, закрывая за собой тяжелую дверь кабинета.

Именно. Запретная секция. Место, где хранятся книги намного более ценные, чем в основном крыле. Эта мысль буквально окрыляла. Элайдже потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы узнать о ней все, что только возможно, начиная от того, что литература там действительно на порядок серьезнее, до того, что допускают туда только некоторых старшекурсников, и то по письменному разрешению преподавателя.

Спрашивать об этом у Андерсона было нельзя, хотя уж от него-то явно можно было хоть чего-то добиться. У Элджея оставался только один вариант. Заранее подготовив тему реферата, обозначив ее как «Сильнейшие органические яды и способы вывести их из организма», он, в конце концов, стоял перед столом Манфреда, искренне надеясь, что удача улыбнется ему в этот день.

Профессор изучил предоставленное ему заявление и задумчиво покачал головой. По большому счету, ему было далеко наплевать, чем занимаются окружающие, в частности – студенты. Он был хорошим учителем, но плохим педагогом. Но даже он, спустя пару минут, вернул пергамент на стол и отодвинул от себя, жестом будто бы возвращая его Элайдже.

– Вы же понимаете, что я не подпишу? – прищурившись, спросил он.

«Вот, черт!» – подумал Элджей.

– Но почему, профессор? – с самым что ни на есть невинным видом произнес он. – Материалов для этой темы нет в основной секции, я все просмотрел.

Манфред вздохнул, потер пальцами уставшие глаза и задумчиво закатал рукава своей багряной мантии. Поговаривали, что директор Стерн просила его этого не делать, по крайней мере, при студентах, но тот ее просьбы игнорировал. Обращаться к нему, на самом деле, было неплохой идеей. Он никогда не выступал особым противником темных искусств, да и сам не мог похвастаться, судя по слухам, идеальным прошлым. О том, как он попал в школу и чем занимался раньше, история благополучно умалчивала, но сплетни разнились от того, что он был целителем-беженцем из Германии, до того, что он сам претендовал на место одного из самых опасных волшебников всей страны. Никакие из них, разумеется, не подтверждались, и вряд ли хоть что-то из этого было правдой. Элджей невольно засмотрелся на покрывающие его руки волшебные татуировки, узоры на которых будто постоянно перемещались и гипнотизировали зрителя.

– Мальчик мой, – голос профессора вывел его из подкатывающего оцепенения. – Конечно, идея с тем, чтобы подкупить меня темой своего реферата, безусловно, очаровательна. Но я не первый день вас учу. Может показаться, что я не обращаю на жизнь студентов никакого внимания, но не стоит настолько меня недооценивать.

Впервые за все время, что Элайджа провел в школе, ему вдруг стало перед кем-то стыдно. Манфред смотрел на него и будто бы насквозь видел.

– Я очень надеюсь, что сейчас вами движет любопытство, – продолжал тем временем тот. – Но постарайтесь не делать того, о чем потом можете пожалеть. Даже если это наспех брошенное проклятье в ответ на чьи-то оскорбления.

Элджей почувствовал, что краснеет. Профессор Манфред вообще декан Слизерина! Откуда он может знать о том, что происходит в пределах гостиной другого факультета? Или в голове самого Элайджи...

– Поэтому нет, мистер Камски, я не подпишу эту бумагу, – профессор, в конце концов, только покачал головой. – Вы пока слишком молоды для того, чтобы по настоящему оценить те знания, которые находятся в этой секции.

«И почему для каких-то знаний нужно состариться?» – подумал про себя Элайджа.

– Потому что вы пока не сможете должным образом применить их, – ответил на его вопрос Манфред и усмехнулся. – У вас все на лице написано, мистер Камски. Не удивляйтесь.

Элджей забрал листок пергамента и сунул его в карман. Его последняя надежда рухнула. Идти с этим к своему декану уж точно было бесполезно, да и другие преподаватели вряд ли оценили бы его стремление добраться до этих книжек. И не важно, для чего они были ему нужны.

– Мистер Камски, – вдруг окликнул его Манфред, когда Элджей уже стоял у двери.

Тот обернулся.

– Мой вам совет: не позволяйте никому запрещать вам делать то, что вы действительно хотите, – в глазах профессора плясали шальные огоньки. – Вы же знаете, что любопытство – не порок, верно?

«Конечно, профессор» – подумал Элайджа, кивнул и вышел из кабинета.

Пробраться в запретную секцию среди ночи оказалось безумно сложной задачей. Нельзя было использовать свет, иначе заметят, передвигаться приходилось наощупь. Он освоил парочку отпугивающих заклятий, но каждые несколько метров пути приходилось накладывать их заново – это занимало кучу времени. Но, в конце концов, спустя порядка сорока минут коротких перебежек между пустыми классами, труды окупились. От каждого лишнего звука сердцебиение Элайджи ускорялось так, что он шептал еще парочку защитных заклинаний, даже будучи в курсе, что от такого их количества его уже вряд ли кто-то заметит. Скрипучая решетка, отделяющая стандартную секцию библиотеки от запретной, отворилась, впуская его внутрь.

Все было бы куда проще, знай Элджей, что ему нужно. Но он понятия не имел, сам факт нахождения здесь уже приводил его в дикий восторг. Он глазел на полки снизу вверх, бегло просматривая названия книг при тусклом свете волшебной палочки. Здесь были книги по алхимии, которую он пока не изучал, и книги по зельеварению, о которых даже никогда не слышал. Не все было действительно тесно связано с темными искусствами, некоторые из учебников явно помещались сюда по каким-то личным, непонятным причинам. Элджей едва вспоминал, что ему все еще следует накладывать защитную магию, чтобы не попасться в самый последний момент.

Его привлекла секция продвинутой трансфигурации. Элайджа вообще питал к этой части магического искусства весьма трепетные чувства, считая, что превращение одного предмета в другой это та самая особая наука, не подвластная никому, кроме природы и, собственно, волшебников. Снизу он мог видеть только первые три полки, дальше ни его роста, ни света палочки уже не хватало, и названия фолиантов тонули в темноте библиотеки. Стараясь быть бесшумным, как мышь, Элджей осторожно придвинул лестницу к шкафу, поднявшись на несколько ступенек. Некоторые из книг приходилось выдвигать, чтобы разобрать, что написано на обложке, другие были прикованы к полкам тяжелыми цепями. В конце концов, его взгляд зацепился за один из потертых корешков. Фолианту было, по меньшей мере, лет двести, по крайней мере, страницы его едва ли не рассыпались в руках, и приходилось быть максимально аккуратным, чтобы случайно не вырвать одну из них. На обложке выцветшими чернилами было написано: «Истоки трансфигурации в проклятьях древности». Сочетание слов «истоки» и «проклятья» особенно нравилось Элджею. Он готов был всю ночь простоять на лестнице, вчитываясь в мелкие, едва различимые строчки.

– Аларте Аскендаре!

Элайджу будто подбросило вверх потоком воздуха. Подлетев еще на полметра, он не сумел уцепиться за лестницу и грохнулся на пол, хорошенько приложившись копчиком. Книга, которую он держал в руках, на капли не пострадала, попросту зависнув в воздухе, а после медленно вернувшись на свою полку. Элджей потирал ладонью затылок – не то чтобы он умудрился разбить голову, но при падении весьма неудачно ударился и теперь не совсем понимал, где конкретно и что у него болит. Он даже не сразу осознал, что случилось, пока чья-то рука не схватила его за ворот мантии и не вытащила из под крохотного купола защитной магии.

– Мерлиновы кальсоны! Камски, почему именно ты?!

Элайджа кое-как поднялся на ноги, не без помощи твердой руки Андерсона, стоящего теперь рядом с видом сурового тюремного надзирателя. Было даже не совсем обидно. Нет, само собой, обидно, конечно, раз он сумел сюда добраться, и провалился в самый последний момент, но при всем этом Элджей понимал – обставить профессора Андерсона ему пока было не по зубам.

– Минус пятьдесят очков Равенкло за твою выходку! – бушевал тем временем Андерсон. – Я же сказал, секция запретная! У тебя мания на слово «запретная», Камски?

«Хуяния» – хмуро подумал Элджей.

– Простите, профессор, – вслух проговорил он, глядя в пол и совершенно не чувствуя за собой никакой вины в этот момент.

– Вот так запросто взять и простить?! – горько усмехнулся Андерсон. – Во-первых, твой отец будет счастлив получить письмо по поводу твоего поведения. Во-вторых, чистка уток в больничном крыле...

– За что ты с ним так строго, Хэнк, мальчик всего лишь интересуется литературой.

Элджей оторопело перевел взгляд. Профессор Андерсон был не один. Возле дальнего шкафа, задумчиво заложив руки за спину, стоял Манфред, из-под лиловой мантии которого виднелись шелковые пижамные штаны. Глаза у него также блестели теми самым шальными огоньками и будто улыбались Элайдже, говоря: «неужели ты думал, что это так просто сойдет тебе с рук?».

– Это еще не строго, – буркнул в ответ Андерсон. – То ли я не знаю, что ты делаешь со своими студентами за провинности, Карл.

– Мистер Камски проявил чрезвычайное любопытство, – все также загадочно улыбаясь произнес Манфред. – Все мы время от времени нарушаем школьные правила. Разве они не для этого созданы?

Элайдже было странно слышать это от него. Очевидно ведь, что Манфред самолично сдал его, так почему он теперь его защищает?

– Просто он был неосторожен и недостаточно подготовлен, – задумчиво продолжил профессор, глядя на полки с книгами. – Хорошо еще, что не активировал воющие чары, например, с помощью манящего заклинания...

«Спасибо, профессор, я учту» – подумал про себя Элджей.

– А ты не поощряй его лишний раз, а-то подумает еще, что нарушать правила это в порядке вещей, – вздохнул Андерсон.

«А разве нет?» – снова подумал Элайджа.

– Не подумаю, профессор, – вслух произнес он в попытке покаяться.

Андерсон тяжело вздохнул и снова посмотрел на студента. Не умел он быть по-настоящему строгим.

– Ладно, на первый раз письмо и чистка уток отменяются, – в конце концов, махнул рукой он. – А сейчас марш в спальню. И чтобы после отбоя я тебя больше в коридорах не видел. Ты меня понял, Камски?

«Разумеется, я буду предусмотрительнее» – подумал Элджей.

– Да, профессор, – снова произнес он вслух, не поднимая взгляд.

Следующая подобная этому сцена разыгралась после Хэллоуина.

– Камски! Тебе библиотекарь подмешал любовное зелье в тыквенный сок?! – воскликнул Андерсон, держа за руку отводящего глаза Элайджу.

Вообще-то, он бывал тут не второй раз, а четвертый, но профессору об этом знать было не обязательно. Просто сегодня он настолько задумался, что по неосторожности зажег палочку чересчур ярко и забыл о защитных заклятьях, коих стало в полтора раза больше, чем раньше. Андерсон буквально поймал его с поличным за чтением той самой книги об истоках трансфигурации, уже на последней ее трети.

– Что сегодня скажешь в свое оправдание? – сурово спросил профессор, не отпуская руку студента.

«Извинюсь, что снова заставил вас нервничать, профессор» – подумал Элайджа.

– Что хочу дочитать книгу, – тихо пробубнил он себе под нос.

Андерсон раскрыл было рот и замер, даже руку Элджея отпустил, так что тот теперь растирал ноющее предплечье.

– Что, прости?..

– Я хочу дочитать эту книгу, – уже более уверенным и громким голосом произнес Элджей, поднимая глаза. – А вы мне мешаете.

Профессор был ошарашен. Вряд ли ему когда-нибудь отвечали подобным образом.

– Минус семьдесят очков Равенкло, – в конце концов, тихо произнес он, и в его тоне было что-то, чего Элджей никак не мог понять. – Завтра я буду разговаривать с твоим деканом и директором. Быстро в спальню, и чтобы глаза мои тебя не видели раньше, чем на моем занятии.

Элайджа злился. Злился на Андерсона, который наказывал его ни за что, всего лишь за попытку прочесть книгу, которая ему понравилась. Злился на себя за то, что был слишком неосторожен – а ведь Манфред его предупреждал. Злился на весь мир за то, что не может просто брать и делать то, что хочется.

– Так вы не дадите мне дочитать? – спросил он с вызовом, которого сам от себя не ожидал.

– Разумеется, нет, Камски, – Андерсон даже не усмехнулся. – Я думал, ты понимаешь, как следовало бы себя вести. И что если я пойду навстречу, ты больше не станешь меня подводить. Но, разумеется, ты всего лишь очередной избалованный...

Он не договорил.

«Кто же я, профессор?» – с подступившей к горлу горечью подумал Элайджа.

Но спрашивать не стал, боясь услышать ответ.

Разумеется, Элджей получил выговор, к тому же, не один, но письма от родителей почему-то так и не получил. То ли руководство школы решило ничего им не сообщать, то ли сову сдуло порывом позднего осеннего ветра. Идею с тем, чтобы вернуться в библиотеку, он забросил, к тому же, теперь даже в стандартной секции он постоянно находился под наблюдением. Никто не стоял у него над душой, разумеется, только вот за ближайшим шкафом то и дело маячила морда здоровенной собаки, не пойми откуда взявшейся тут, и периодически пугала своим присутствием случайно натыкающихся на нее студентов.

– Говорят, тебя наказали, – послышался за спиной тонкий голос.

Элджей подскочил на стуле и обернулся. Почему все вокруг так любят эти внезапные появления и попытки с ним заговорить? Позади стояла та самая девчонка из купе, как же ее... Ирвен? Геррет?

– Можно я присяду? – спросила она, тут же выдвигая соседний стул.

Элайджа не проявил энтузиазма к ее идее, но возразить все равно не успел. Удобно устроившись рядом, девчонка осмотрелась и заговорщически наклонилась к нему.

– А что ты искал в запретной секции? – шепнула она, будто их тут могли подслушать.

Ну, вообще-то, и правда могли.

– Я читал, – буркнул в ответ Элайджа, пытаясь вернуться к домашнему заданию.

– Просто читал?.. – удивленно переспросила девчонка.

– Я не практикую темную магию, если ты об этом хотела спросить, – вздохнул Элджей.

Ему показалось, или она расстроилась после его слов?

– Если будешь здесь сидеть, умрешь ранней и мучительной смертью, – совершенно спокойно произнес Элджей, перелистывая учебник на следующий параграф.

– Ты правда проклинаешь студентов? – охнула девчонка.

– Нет, но они так думают, – он улыбнулся одними уголками губ.

– А тебе это, я смотрю, даже нравится.

А почему бы и нет? Элайджа только пожал плечами, но на самом деле, ему и правда нравилось. Он привык, ему не нравилось разговаривать с людьми о ерунде, а когда его побаивались – то не трогали.

Неподалеку послышалось приглушенное сопение. Элджей откинулся на спинку стула и заглянул за край ближайшего книжного шкафа, встретившись с пристальным тяжелым взглядом собачьих глаз. Он уже привык к этому животному, оно его мало смущало. Девчонка же вдруг с энтузиазмом повернулась на стуле, наклонилась и протянула руки.

– Сумо! Иди сюда!

Пес поднял голову, поднялся и медленно, как огромный мохнатый крейсер, выплыл из-за шкафа целиком. Элайджа раньше не обращал внимания на его размеры, ровно до тех пор, пока чужой бок едва не снес его вместе со стулом, столом и покоящимися на нем учебниками. Девчонка от собаки была в полном восторге – чесала за ухом, гладила по макушке и даже позволила положить слюнявую морду себе на колени.

– Хороший мальчик, – с улыбкой произнесла она, почесывая лохматое чудовище по загривку.

– Вы знакомы? – фыркнул Элайджа, который к собакам относился весьма скептически, как и ко всему живому, что очевидно уступало ему в интеллекте.

– Это пес профессора Андерсона, – ответила девчонка, не переставая гладить собаку. – Говорят, ему лет больше, чем самому профессору, хотя, это не правда. Я в детстве с родителями пару раз у него дома бывала, папа работал в отделе магических происшествий и общался с мракоборцами.

Он так и знал, что это инициатива профессора. Краем уха Элджей слышал, что тот порывался приставить к нему своего патронуса, но директор Стерн уговорила его не тратить силы и здоровье. Сильно же Элайджа задел его за живое. Девчонка тем временем достала из сумки припасенную с обеда булочку, которой Сумо теперь старательно чавкал.

О том, что Андерсон бывший аврор, знала, пожалуй, вся школа. А вот что сподвигло его оставить пост и уйти преподавать было тайной. Никто толком не мог ответить на этот вопрос. Говорили, что его сильно ранили и даже лишили части магических сил – что, разумеется, не было правдой, так как Андерсон мог дать фору не только студентам, но и большинству преподавателей. Ходили слухи, что он стал бояться этой работы, и даже, что кто-то из темных магов убил его семью, и с тех пор профессор сам не свой и отказывается возвращаться на службу.

Элайджу эти вещи не особенно интересовали.

– Кто разрешил кормить животных в библиотеке?! – послышался вдалеке надрывный голос, и девчонка тут же сунула Сумо остатки булки, мгновенно исчезнувшей в его необъятной пасти.

– Кажется, мне пора, – хихикнула она. – Если что, вали все на меня.

Пес проводил ее печальным взглядом и снова ушел прятаться за шкаф. Элджей тоже взглянул в последний раз на спину однокурсницы, вздохнул и вернулся к конспекту. И чего она так стремится с ним общаться? Больная, что ли? И как, интересно, ее все-таки зовут...

Свои вторые Рождественские каникулы Элджей все же решил провести дома. Как оказалось, родители были в курсе происходящего в школе, но особенных эмоций по этому поводу не проявляли. Отец даже пошутил, что Элайджа не был бы его сыном, если бы не попытался хоть раз пролезть в запретную секцию школьной библиотеки. Можно было вздохнуть спокойно – выговор отменяется.

В доме по-настоящему пахло Рождеством. Элайджа даже оставил на время все свои книги, проводя большую часть времени с братом, который по поводу его приезда был, пожалуй, счастливее всех остальных членов семьи вместе взятых. Целыми днями он расспрашивал Элджея о Хогвартсе, о факультетах, о занятиях и профессорах, и крайне настойчиво канючил, чтобы старший братишка что-нибудь ему наколдовал. Много времени Элайджа потратил на то, чтобы объяснить ему, что колдовать вне стен школы ему категорически запрещено. Эллиот, конечно, горестно вздыхал, но спустя некоторое время снова возвращался к тому, чтобы начать капать ему на мозг.

Элджей, конечно, был в общении весьма своеобразен, если можно так выразиться, но противиться младшему брату в подобных случаях было выше его сил. Эллиот был единственным, кто способен был хоть как-то на него повлиять. В конце концов, стена сопротивления была сломлена очередным взглядом печальных голубых глаз.

Элайджа не очень много знал о том, каким образом министерство отслеживало возможность школьников колдовать, но примерно об этом догадывался. Разумеется, никто не заморачивался тем, чтобы следить, что за магию творят школьники, и тем более, чтобы накладывать чары на каждого из них, еще и снимать потом в день их семнадцатилетия – да таких чар, в общем-то, и в природе-то не существовало, дабы не нарушать личностные границы магов. А потому, им был сделан определенный вывод, что магия, какой бы она ни была, должна была исходить не от него, а как минимум рядом с ним.

Утром сочельника, взяв Эллиота за руку и велев быть тише воды, Элджей взял палочку и направился в сторону кухни. Миссис Камски никогда не доверяла рождественских блюд даже собственному мужу, так что волшебство бытовой магии творилось в их доме целые сутки без перерыва. Вот и сейчас, поднявшись раньше остальных, она, тихонько что-то напевая, следила за тем, как крошится в мелкие кубики свежий картофель, фаршируется индейка и закипает на огне ароматный суп. Элджей, удачно спрятавшись за диваном в гостиной, откуда прекрасно прослеживалось все, происходящее на кухне, достал палочку из-под домашнего свитера и приложил палец к губам. Эллиот, глядя на него во все глаза, кивнул, устроившись на полу рядом.

Он потратил полночи на то, чтобы из целой кучи заклятий выбрать то, которое он покажет брату. Что-нибудь яркое, то, что сможет по настоящему его впечатлить. Элайджа выглянул из-за дивана в последний раз, чтобы убедиться, что мама сейчас в их сторону не смотрит, он глубоко вдохнул, для сосредоточенности, прошептал заклинание и взмахнул палочкой. Сноп крохотных алых искр вырвался из ее кончика и замер в воздухе, принимая причудливые формы, чтобы в конце концов прекратиться в крохотную ящерку, которую Эллиот с замиранием сердца посадил к себе на ладонь. Ящерка взглянула на него сияющими красными глазками, взобралась по руке на плечо и вспыхнула таким же снопом искр, рассыпавшись в воздухе, как сказочная рождественская игрушка.

– Вау! – восхищенным шепотом произнес он, во все глаза глядя на брата. – Вас этому учили?

– Не совсем, – подмигнул ему Элайджа. – Но со временем научишься, это не так трудно.

«Всего лишь продвинутый курс трансфигурации и немного экспромта» – тут же подумал он.

На самом деле, волнение не отпускало его в последующие несколько часов. Эллиот, конечно, больше не просил его колдовать, но Элджей не был до конца уверен в своей теории, потому прислушивался к каждому звуку в доме, любой из которых мог быть шуршанием крыльев совы из министерства за окном. Но совы не было. Либо он оказался прав, либо комиссия по наблюдению за несовершеннолетними магами в праздники не работала.

Так или иначе, но к вечеру он окончательно успокоился. Если по его душу не пришли сразу, вряд ли кому-то придет в голову делать это в ближайшие дни. Вероятно, если верить его теории, количество магии в их доме было так велико, что никто не обратил внимание на простенькое заклятье, к тому же, вполне обоснованное в праздничный день. Мало ли кто в семье волшебников мог устроить маленький салют. Может, тот же Эллиот, пока не владеющий в полной мере своими способностями?

Элайджа даже не представлял, на сколько он будет рад сидеть с семьей за одним столом. Подобные вещи обычно были пропитаны какой-то серьезностью, напыщенностью, свойственной только церемониям и званым обедам, но именно в Рождество все было иначе. Даже мистер Камски, имеющий обыкновение прятаться за газетой или вести нудные никого не интересующие рассказы о работе, подкрепляя их такими же скучными шуточками на непонятные никому темы, словно бы преображался в этот день, смеялся и устраивал за столом целое представление, состоящее из хлопушек, фейерверков и воплей миссис Камски о том, чтобы он прекратил сорить конфетти в салат с фасолью. Эти дни Элайджа любил больше всего в своей жизни, пожалуй, даже больше, чем новые знания или удавшиеся заклятья.

– Так как Элайджа благополучно пропустил День благодарения, – произнесла мама прежде, чем приступить к ужину. – Предлагаю нам всем сейчас поблагодарить духов Рождества за все хорошее, что произошло за этот год.

– У меня еще не накопилось благодарностей с ноября, – насупился Эллиот, силящийся придумать что-нибудь поинтереснее.

– Ты можешь повторить предыдущие, дорогой, – кивнула миссис Камски, посмотрев на старшего сына. – Элайджа?

Элджей вжал голову в плечи. Он понятия не имел, за что он может поблагодарить несуществующих (и он мог это доказать!) духов Рождества, и был в этом еще хуже Эллиота, который при желании выдумал бы благодарностей на целую получасовую речь.

– Спасибо за праздник, – нехотя произнес он, глядя в свою тарелку. – И за легкие задания на экзаменах...

«... не то, что у Андерсона в прошлом году...»

– … и за прекрасных людей, с которыми я учусь...

«... которые предусмотрительно ко мне не лезут...»

– … и за то, что в этом году я приехал домой на каникулы.

Он замолчал, и за столом повисла тишина. Первым ее разорвал мистер Камски, огласив комнату несколькими широкими громкими хлопками, что определенно значило, что всем тут неплохо бы поаплодировать Элджею за его откровения.

– Прекрасный повод для благодарности, сынок, – сказал он и, прочистив горло, выпрямился. – Я хочу поблагодарить духов Рождества за прекрасную возможность провести этот вечер с моей семьей, а не на очередной глупом вызове! И еще, за впечатляющие достижения моих детей и за повод ими гордиться.

Элайджу от его слов слегка передернуло, так что хлопал он вяло, едва слышно. Отец всегда говорил о достижениях, о баллах, о чести и гордости семьи Камски, в чем Элджей уж точно ни капли не смыслил. Все, что он понимал – это то, что если однажды он принесет оценку ниже «превосходно» – очень расстроит родителей. Особенно папу.

Миссис Камски была куда как более многословной. Она благодарила духов за счастье и здоровье ее семьи, за то, что ее мальчики стали еще на год старше, за тепло в доме и еще за целую кучу вещей – Элайджа был безумно рад, что хотя бы она не благодарила их за его хорошие оценки. В конце концов, это его баллы, и это его, а не каких-то там духов, надо за них благодарить – если вообще надо. В конце концов, очередь дошла до Эллиота. Тот все еще мялся, думая, что бы такое ему сказать.

– Дорогие духи Рождества! – наконец, произнес он, обращаясь почему-то то ли к центру стола, то ли вовсе к потолку, на котором качалась огромная тяжелая люстра со свечами. – Я уже недавно говорил спасибо, и у меня не очень много всего накопилось. Но я забыл сказать вам спасибо за дынное мороженое!

«Можно я тоже скажу спасибо за дынное мороженое?» – подумал Элайджа, лениво крутя в пальцах блестящую вилку.

– И за то, что Элджей приехал на Рождество в этом году! – воодушевленно воскликнул Эллиот. – И за его очень классную магию!

Вилка со звоном упала на тарелку, и вокруг повисла тишина. Эллиот, конечно, не хотел ничего плохого, и Элайджа даже злиться на него сейчас не мог. Зато мог злиться на себя за то, что повелся на уговоры. А еще мог бояться поднять глаза на отца. Он прекрасно знал, что тот сейчас смотрит на него исподлобья, как смотрят иногда поверх очков, не отрывая взгляда. И также прекрасно знал, на сколько крупно он влип.

– Думаю, духи Рождества нас услышали и очень довольны! – воскликнула миссис Камски, чтобы разорвать это гнетущее молчание. – Ты умница, Элли, только вот дынное мороженое откладывается на завтра. Элиас, дорогой, я приготовила твой любимый заливной язык!..

Вряд ли мама так сильно хотела спасти Элджея в данной ситуации, а вот спасти семейный праздник – очень хотела. Она весело смеялась, шутила, стараясь развеселить всех присутствующих, суетилась вокруг стола, разливала горячий чай по кружкам. Только вот мистер Камски за весь вечер так фактически ничего и не сказал, и на сей раз не улыбался и не рассказывал глупых историй, и не взрывал забавные рождественские хлопушки, разбрасывая по столу конфетти. Эллиот тихонько улыбался матери, но все остальное время смотрел в свою тарелку, комкая лежащую на коленях салфетку.

В конце концов, ужин все же кончился. Элайджа хотел этого, как повод прекратить этот балаган и отправиться, наконец, в свою комнату. Но, в то же время, он прекрасно знал, что отец не станет откладывать их разговор на утро. Он никогда не откладывал подобные разговоры.

– Ты знаешь, на сколько глупо ты поступил?! – свистящим шепотом воскликнул он, затаскивая Элджея за локоть в пустую комнату. – Колдовать вне школы категорически запрещено, тебя могут исключить за подобное!

– Я знаю, пап, – Элайджа нервно заламывал пальцы и смотрел в сторону.

– Чем ты вообще думал? Ладно Эллиот, но ты, Элайджа, ты уже не ребенок! Хорошо еще, что мы не живем среди магглов, как многие, иначе все министерство бы уже знало...

«Никому в министерстве нет до нас дела, пап» – подумал Элджей.

– Я все просчитал, – тихо произнес он вслух. – Никто бы ничего не узнал, мама в этот момент колдовала, и...

Хлопок. Щеку на мгновение обожгло, будто огнем, и Элайджа, не ожидая удара, по инерции шагнул назад и недоуменно прижал ладонь к лицу. Отец только что ударил его. Отец дал ему пощечину. Всего лишь за то, что он сотворил крохотное заклинание, о котором за пределами их дома не узнает ни одна живая душа...

– Если тебя исключат, это будет огромным позором для всей семьи, – строгим ледяным тоном произнес мистер Камски. – Ты теперь отвечаешь не только за себя, Элайджа, будь ответственнее. Я надеюсь, что на работе я не получу выговора за твое баловство.

Это было больно. Нет, даже не щека, щека это глупости, мелочи. Но то, что отец поднял на него руку – вот что было по настоящему болезненным. От этого даже слезы на глаза наворачивались. Элайджа был обижен и зол. Выговор на работе? Ответственность? Семья? Он хочет нести ответственность только за себя!

– Сколько галлеонов ты поставил на меня в этот раз? – также тихо, не поднимая взгляд, спросил он.

– Что?! – мистер Камски удивленно вскинул брови.

– Сколько галлеонов? – уже громче, дрожащим голосом повторил Элджей. – На то, что я буду лучшим учеником?

Еще одна пощечина. Это было не просто предсказуемо, это было очевидно. Элайджа знал, что он получит второй удар, но в душе надеялся, что нет. И надежда рухнула.

– Иди в свою комнату, – холодно сказал отец.

Эллиот за прикрытой дверью тихонько плакал. Элайджа слышал это, проходя мимо по коридору, остановился и тихо вошел, даже не стуча. Мальчишка, видимо, счет себя виноватым в том, что брату так влетело. Ну, в чем-то он действительно был виноват, но Элджей по прежнему не злился. В конце концов, тот короткий момент восторга на лице Эллиота, когда он держал ящерку на своей ладони, принес ему настоящее счастье. Элайджа опустился на край кровати, ожидая, выберется братишка из-под одеяла, которым накрылся с головой, или нет.

– Прости меня, – в конце концов, тот шмыгнул носом, но одеяло с головы не снял. – Это была наша тайна, а я ее нарушил. Ты же очень на меня злишься?..

«Ты ни в чем не виноват, Эл» – подумал Элайджа.

– Нет, – коротко ответил он, и положил ладонь на голову брата, так тщательно упрятанную под одеялом.

– Папа тебя сильно наказал?.. «Да еще как» – еще раз подумал Элайджа, чувствуя, как ноют обе щеки.

– Нет.

Эллиот выбрался, наконец, из-под одеяла и, стараясь не смотреть на брата, как можно быстрее свернулся клубком у него на коленях, обнимая его, как получится. Элджей погладил его торчащие черные волосы.

«Не хочу видеть их всех, только тебя, Элли» – подумал Элайджа.

– С Рождеством, – тихо произнес он вслух, слыша, как братишка в очередной раз шмыгает носом, уткнувшись лицом в его свитер.


	3. Ингрид

– Ты в порядке?..

Элджей поднял взгляд от страницы блокнота, в котором усиленно строчил что-то мелким почерком, то и дело обмакивая кончик пера в чернильницу. Некоторое время назад он завел его, записывая туда свои наблюдения, а также то, что сумел вычитать в запретной секции – просто чтобы не забыть. Эти наблюдения обрастали заметками и какими-то символами на полях, анализом и тому подобной чепухой, в которой, пожалуй, только Элайджа и разбирался.

Та самая однокурсница присела рядом, согнув колени, перед креслом, и смотрела на него теперь снизу вверх как-то обеспокоенно, нервно.

«Как я вообще могу быть в порядке, ты когда-нибудь бывала в моей шкуре?» – с горечью и отчаянием подумал Элджей.

С момента Рождественских каникул прошло почти два месяца, а он получил из дома только одно письмо – корявым неуверенным почерком Эллиота, рассказывающего, как он успел соскучиться, и что происходит в доме, когда Элайджи там нет.

– Зачем тебе? – вслух спросил Элджей и снова спрятался за своим блокнотом. – В порядке.

«Закон Гампа – искусственное ограничение, созданное для соблюдения баланса в обращении» – записал он. – «Но ограничения можно обойти, если разложить исключения на составляющие».

– На тебе лица нет, – вот же прилипчивая девчонка.

– Есть, – вздохнул Элайджа. – Иначе я бы тебя не видел и с тобой не разговаривал.

Однокурсница тихо хихикнула. Элджей не шутил, но его слова ее рассмешили.

«Люди странные» – также мелким почерком на полях записал Элайджа. – «Если разложить человека на составляющие, получится набор органических веществ и магия».

– Ингрид, что ты делаешь? – задорно спросил кто-то еще, кого Элджей за своим блокнотом не видел и видеть не хотел.

А, точно, Ингрид. Ее зовут Ингрид.

– Ничего, – ответила девчонка, обернувшись. – Скоро приду!

И снова повернулась к Элайдже.

– Если что-то случится, можешь со мной поговорить, – настойчиво сказала она. – Мы же на одном курсе учимся, Элайджа.

«Можем поговорить...» – подумал Элджей.

– Угу, – также, не отрываясь от блокнота, буркнул он.

Приставучая. Ингрид поднялась, поправила юбку и куда-то ушла. Элайджа высунул нос из-за блокнота и едва не опрокинул чернильницу себе на брюки.

«Ингрид» – записал он рядом на полях, чтобы больше не забыть.

Время летело очень быстро. Мистер Перкинс перестал подменять профессора Манфреда на уроках, без объяснения причин покинув свой пост школьного целителя перед самым окончанием учебного года. Теперь его место изредка занимала пожилая сгорбленная профессор Штраус, читающая лекции по древним рунам, но ее познания в зельях были воистину ужасны. Манфреда подобная халатность нервировала, и он все чаще стал привозить сына с собой в школу. Он с искренним восторгом позволял полуторагодовалому Лео совать нос и руки во все склянки без разбора, попутно зачем-то рассказывая об ингредиентах, так, что никто из студентов не сомневался – этот парень научится варить какой-нибудь Феликс Фелицис раньше, чем произнесет свое первое заклинание. Слухи, как всегда, опережали события: оказалось, что профессор за минувшее время успел развестись, и все то время, что маленький Леонард не проводил с ним на занятиях, ему приходилось оставаться с домовым эльфом Манфредов или же отправляться к своей немагической матери в Уэльс.

Разумеется, экзамены Элайджа сдал блестяще, случай с его колдовством вне школы давно забылся, и все вернулось в привычное русло. Летом он развлекался тем, что вместе с Эллиотом испытывал подаренный ему на день рождения долгожданный домашний набор для зелий, состоящий из небольшого котла на полтора литра, магических весов, сообщающих, сколько унций не хватает до необходимого количества того или иного ингредиента, крохотной стеклянной пипетки, штатива с горелкой для регулировки пламени и немногочисленного набора колб и бутылочек. Так как колдовать Элджей не мог, зельеварение стало его основным развлечением, тем более, что братишка активно помогал, соглашаясь чистить шелуху с орехов, нарезать корешки и заниматься тому подобной рутинной работой в обмен на то, что Элайджа вслух комментировал все, что делает. Летом он часто чувствовал себя одиноко, и Эллиот спасал его от этого чувства.

Кроме прочего, Элджея очень спасала гербология. С этим предметом у него были противоречивые взаимоотношения, и он бы вовсе не желал появляться в теплицах и копаться в земле, если бы не его резкая потребность в целой куче ингредиентов, многие из которых приходилось выращивать самому. Миссис Камски предоставила ему в личное пользование целый кусок сада с небольшой теплицей, и Элайджа, превозмогая всю свою нелюбовь ко всему, что может пачкаться, колоться, истекать ядовитым и не очень соком и совершать еще кучу нелицеприятных вещей, заворачивал рукава и с упорством пересаживал редкие травы, ростки которых приобрел на тщательно собираемые карманные деньги в Косом переулке. Как результат: его тележка с вещами, подготовленными к третьему году обучения в Хогвартсе, напоминала собой пожитки старого фермера, увенчанные стопками книг, еще большим, чем обычно, количеством свитков пергамента, и несколькими горшками с растениями.

Его блокнот пополнился несколькими дюжинами листов, и, что самое важное, помог сделать определенный вывод: для того, чтобы понять, как работает магия, не углубляясь при этом в книги, эту магию нужно повернуть вспять или же разложить на составные части. Элайджа вынашивал план все лето. Для начала. Ему нужно было достаточно места, чтобы заниматься магией во внеурочное время. Первый месяц учебы он едва не провалил, посвящая все свое время тому, чтобы научиться крайне сложной магии незримого расширения. Труды сполна окупились – под кроватью у него теперь можно было сполна развернуться, чтобы туда поместились все его горшки с тем, что нельзя было сорвать в теплицах или попросить у Манфреда. Обнаруженная в паре коридоров от гостиной Равенкло неиспользуемая кладовка со швабрами теперь тщательно им запиралась, так как на старом ящике, служащем ему столом, располагался целый филиал зельевара-любителя. Все это нужно было для того, чтобы в любой момент иметь возможность сварить необходимую микстуру или сыворотку, к примеру, устраняющую последствия магии. Но самое интересное скрывалось не в этом.

Элджей больше не порывался проникнуть в библиотеку. Вместо этого, используя свой старый способ передвижения по школе после отбоя, он просто бродил по коридорам, отыскивая все магическое, чтобы разобраться, как это работает. Разумеется, больше всего его интересовали вещи глобальные, такие как, допустим, потолок Большого зала или магическое зеркало, висящее рядом с ним в холле. Но на них Элайджа пока не покушался. В конце концов, он не последний год здесь учится.

Он так увлекся своими экспериментами, что не заметил, как началась зима. Последние несколько недель его крайне занимал вопрос школьных статуй и пустых доспехов. Те со скрипом поворачивали головы, следя за учениками, и на них даже его магия не действовала – видимо, потому что они не являлись живыми существами. В очередной раз вернувшись в гостиную под утро после нескольких десятков неудачных попыток сделать с немыми стражами Хогвартса хоть что-нибудь (хотя бы оставить на них царапину!) Элджей, потирая уставшие глаза, наконец, снял всю свою кучу защитных чар, собираясь подремать оставшиеся три часа перед началом занятий. Он так редко смотрел на себя в зеркало, что понятия не имел, насколько глубоки мешки под его глазами.

– Где ты был?

Элайджа резко обернулся и поднял палочку, едва не выкрикнув заклятье, но замер на месте. Ингрид сидела в кресле у камина, завернувшись в плед, и, кажется, дожидалась именно его. Она не ругалась. Вопрос ее был задан скорее из любопытства, нежели с каким-то упреком.

– Ты постоянно ночами пропадаешь, – с каким-то нездоровым энтузиазмом сообщила она. – Если ты об этом спросишь, то да, я за тобой следила!

Элджей вздохнул и, наконец, убрал палочку. Точно больная. Следит за ним, и даже не дернулась, когда он едва ее не заколдовал, так и сидела себе спокойно в пледе, будто ничего не происходит.

– Так где ты был? – снова спросила Ингрид.

Элджей открыл было рот, чтобы сообщить, что это не ее дело, а заодно пригрозить проклятьем в случае, если она проболтается, но вместо этого почему-то опустился на диван напротив и посмотрел в огонь в камине. Над ним, весело булькая, висел в воздухе металлический кофейник. Судя по кружке в руках Ингрид, она тут времени зря не теряла.

– Пытался понять, что за магия наложена на школьные доспехи, – выдохнул Элайджа, впервые рассказав кому-то о том, чем занимается ночами.

Оказалось, все не так страшно.

– И как, понял? – с интересом спросила девчонка.

– Нет, – Элджей покачал головой. – У меня есть еще пара идей, но на сегодня достаточно.

– Я хочу с тобой!

Он перевел взгляд от огня на сияющие глаза Ингрид.

– Хочешь ночью бродить по школе, чтобы и к тебе Андерсон какую-нибудь болонку приставил? – прищурившись, спросил он.

– Мне скучно, Элайджа! – воскликнула Ингрид, наклоняясь вперед так, что плед едва не свалился на пол. – Ты даже не представляешь, на сколько! А ты такой необычный, такой... занимаешься такими интересными вещами! Я очень хочу с тобой, даже если до седьмого курса потом буду чистить кубки в холле!

У Элджея от ее слов дрогнуло сердце. Никто никогда не говорил ему, что он занимается чем-то интересным. Опасным, глупым, безрассудным, нудным – да, но не интересным. Конечно, в первую очередь любой человек в подобном деле казался ему обузой, но хотя бы раз, почему не взять ее с собой? Может, разочаруется еще и перестанет так настаивать и приставать к нему то и дело с расспросами. Или не разочаруется, и у него будет напарник, может быть, даже, будет друг...

– Спускайся завтра в полночь, – сказал он, и Ингрид радостно подскочила в кресле, едва пискнув. – Только так, чтобы тебя не видели.

Она пришла. Когда Элджей на цыпочках спустился в гостиную, Ингрид уже сидела на спинке дивана и увлеченно что-то читала, болтая ногами. Было забавно видеть ее без формы, в простых маггловских джинсах и теплой пижамной кофте в глупую желто-розовую полоску. Элайджа улыбнулся уголками губ – как бы там ни было, а ему все еще было приятно, что она проявила ко всему этому такой интерес.

– Стой тут, – сказал он, как только Ингрид подскочила, бросила книгу на диван и даже собиралась что-то сказать, но так и застыла с открытым ртом.

Элджей быстро и уверенно накладывал защитные чары небольшим куполом в пару метров, а она смотрела на все это, широко раскрыв глаза. Спустя несколько минут он кивнул в знак того, что они могут идти.

– Это потрясающе! – свистящим шепотом произнесла Ингрид. – Как у тебя в голове помещается столько формул?!

– Я накладываю эти заклятья каждый день, – тихо произнес Элайджа, но ощутил явный прилив гордости.

Они довольно быстро добрались до нужного места. Элджей мучил бедный доспех в холле возле Большого зала последние шесть дней. Как только они остановились, тот со скрипом повернул голову в их сторону, темнота под забралом изучила их и, не обнаружив ничего опасного, вернула шлем в исходное положение.

– Ты пытаешься его заколдовать? – шепотом спросила Ингрид.

Элайджа кивнул и достал блокнот, который за неимением карманов таскал, сунув под ремень брюк. Он выписывал туда все заклятья, которые уже успел использовать, и ни одно пока не дало никакого эффекта. Ингрид аккуратно попыталась заглянуть ему под руку.

– Разве это не трансфигурация? – тихонько спросила она.

– Их ни во что не обращали, это просто доспех, – Элджей отодвинулся, ему не нравилось, когда кто-то лишний раз совал нос в его записи.

– И что? – спросила девчонка. – Ты же в курсе, что это не обязательно.

– Я уже трижды пробовал, на него не действуют контрзаклятья, он продолжает двигаться!

– Значит, так какое-то другое заклинание, но я уверена, что это именно...

На другом конце холла послышались шаги. Элджей тут же замолчал, ладонью зажав рот Ингрид, и едва ли дышать не перестал. Около минуты они стояли так, не двигаясь. Элайджа уже понял, что сам Хогварт оборудован десятками подобных заклятий, и некоторые из них внутри работают слабо или не работают вообще. В конце концов, убедившись в том, что ему просто показалось, он выдохнул и отпустил однокурсницу, которая, кажется, вообще не парилась по поводу подобного обращения.

– Чего тогда сама не попробуешь? – хмуро прошептал Элайджа.

– Потому что я не умею, – выдохнула Ингрид. – На всем нашем курсе только ты все это можешь. Ты не замечал?

Он не замечал. И вообще, это звучало глупо. Он просто читает книги, он просто делает то, что ему нравится, и вокруг целая куча по-настоящему талантливых людей. А он даже не мог выбрать дополнительные предметы в конце второго года, потому что понятия не имел, чем еще он хочет заниматься!

– Мне его что, развеять что ли? – также тихо прошипел Элджей.

– А ты можешь?! – Вообще-то, нет, – вздохнул он, снова роясь в блокноте. – Это очень сложная магия, у меня пока не все получается.

Ингрид, кажется, даже этот факт впечатлил.

– Ладно, попробую так, – он завернул рукава свитера и снова поднял голову на доспех. – Но мне кажется, что ничего из этого не выйдет.

И, едва разборчиво шепнув пару слов, произнес заклинание. Ингрид едва ли не подпрыгивала на месте от нетерпения, Элджей опустил палочку. Ничего не произошло. Он знал, что не произойдет, было глупым подумать, что школьные стражи были трансфигурированы таким простым образом, еще и из чего-то другого. Не были же те, кто их создавал, столь опрометчивы, чтобы применить такую банальную...

Доспех пошевелился еще раз, повернул голову в одну сторону, в другую и вдруг, громко лязгнув металлом, шагнул вперед. Ингрид взвизгнула и отскочила, прячась за спиной Элайджи. Тот во все глаза смотрел на гигантского рыцаря, внимательно осматривающего коридор. Тот остановил на них взгляд и замер, не собираясь, видимо, ничего больше делать.

– Мерлинова шляпа!.. – прошептал Элджей подходя ближе и касаясь кончиками пальцев блестящего металла.

– Получилось! – тем же свистящим шепотом воскликнула Ингрид. – Элайджа, получилось!

– Да если бы, – вздохнул тот. – Другое дело, если бы он хотя бы вокруг школы прошелся...

Рыцарь вдруг снова выпрямился, звякнул забралом и медленно зашагал к другому концу холла. Элджей отшатнулся, оттаскивая Ингрид за руку с дороги. Судя по всему, эта кучка металла абсолютно серьезно отправилась патрулировать школьный двор, и не только она! Изо всех коридоров слышались гул тяжелых шагов и лязганье, а где-то этажом выше уже раздавался вполне себе человеческий топот.

– Вот, черт, черт, черт... – шептал Элайджа, оглядываясь, то ли с восторгом, то ли с ужасом.

– Заткнись и бежим! – воскликнула Ингрид, на сей раз сама хватая ошалевшего от подобного достижения однокурсника за запястье и утаскивая за собой в сторону гостиной.

Они свернули под лестницу как раз перед тем, как мимо, запахиваясь на ходу в мантию, пронесся кто-то из школьных старост. Элджей чертовски хотел срочно записать все, что он только что понял на счет школьных статуй и доспехов, но вместо этого предусмотрительно уменьшил книжицу до размеров собственного ногтя и сунул в ботинок. Ну и шум же они подняли. Судя по всему, проснулась вся школа. По коридору гулял ветер – кажется, железные стражи Хогвартса уже открыли двери и отправились, как было сказано, патрулировать территорию.

– Это было потрясно! – воскликнула Ингрид с сияющим взглядом. – Третий год учусь, ни разу не было так весело!

– Если Андерсон нас поймает, нам не жить, – констатировал Элайджа.

– Да плевать! – она не унималась, и вдруг начала смеяться, сначала тихо, а потом все громче и громче. – Ты... ты представляешь, они их сейчас ловят там в сугробах!

Элджей улыбнулся и внезапно для самого себя тоже рассмеялся. Глупо, наверное, выглядят сейчас преподаватели, пытающиеся вернуть ожившие доспехи на свои места. Конечно, он весьма побеспокоил окружающих, но радость от собственного достижения перевешивала.

– Камски! – крик раздался со стороны холла – для Андерсона не было секретом, кто все это устроил.

Они только рассмеялись еще громче.

***

– Итак, класс, кто знает, что за тварь находится в этом комоде? – спросил Андерсон, вышагивая перед одинокой мебелью посреди комнаты. – Ваши носки! – выкрикнул кто-то из толпы, и среди учеников пронеслись тихие смешки. – Забавно, – отчеканил Андерсон и поискал глазами шутника, про себя отметив, что не видит черной макушки Камски. «Засранец когда-нибудь доиграется,» – подумал профессор и продолжил. – Боггарт. Слышали о таком? – Ой, у нас такой был! – воскликнула одна из студенток. – Замечательно, кто он и как выглядит? – спросил Андерсон, открывая комод, в недрах которого завозилось незримое существо. – Это-о… это призрак, и он выглядит как жуткая иссохшая старуха с горящими глазами!

Профессор убедился, что боггарт вылез из своего укрытия, потому как тот, почуяв рядом человека, принял дымчатую форму, решая, каким страхом стать.

– И да, и нет, – он повернулся лицом к классу. – Боггарт это действительно призрак, если можно так выразиться, но какого-то конкретного облика у него нет. Он принимает форму ваших самых жутких страхов.

Кто-то испуганно ахнул и прикрыл рот рукой, многие ученики побледнели – их взгляды были устремлены на духа.

– Не бойтесь, он не причинит никакого вреда, только пугает… – продолжил профессор, но осекся.

Реакция учеников была действительно бурной. Кто-то попятился в сторону двери, некоторые закрывали руками глаза или отворачивались, а кто-то особо впечатлительный, кажется, даже заплакал. Андерсон непонимающе нахмурился и оглянулся.

Взгляд упал на одинокий детский ботинок на полу. Поднялся на белые гольфы, слишком светлые на контрасте с темно-фиолетовыми подростковыми ногами, что медленно покачивались, очерчивая небольшой круг.

Хэнка прошиб холодный пот. Он знал, слишком хорошо знал, что увидит наверху, но, как завороженный, продолжал поднимать взгляд. Этого не должно было случиться. Он выкинул этот образ из головы, он забыл! Он заливал эти воспоминания литрами алкоголя, чтобы в полном беспамятстве сваливаться и засыпать без кошмаров. Но страх все еще скрывался внутри, и на сей раз выбрался наружу.

Короткие шортики, заправленная в них рубашка-поло, худые бледные руки, покрытые темными пятнами, плетями висящие вдоль тела – в животе снова начало разливаться это гадкое дрожащее чувство, а легкие словно слиплись.

Огромным усилием воли взяв себя в руки, профессор поднял палочку. Только что объяснив студентам, что боггарт лишь пугает их, он само попался на его удочку и не мог отвести взгляд от покачивающейся фигуры, воздух будто застыл в горле куском льда, и Андерсон из последних сил прохрипел:

– Ридикулус...

Вспышка света озарила помещение, в комнате послышался отголосок детского смеха, и призрак снова скрылся в шкафу.

– Занятие окончено, продолжим в следующий раз, – он попытался достать флягу, но руки словно стали ватными и упорно не лезли в карман. Профессора начало трясти, словно в давно прошедшей алкогольной ломке, но черт возьми, сейчас он был на грани истерики, ему необходимо выпить.

– Что встали?! Пошли вон отсюда, я сказал!

Студенты будто ожили, в немой спешке начав покидать помещение. Элайджа встретился с ними уже в коридоре, тяжело дыша от долгой беготни по школьным лестницам.

Он позорно проспал. Засидевшись до глубокой ночи под собственной кроватью, где развел неплохую теплицу, он едва заметил, что на часах было уже шесть утра. Наскоро отмыв от себя остатки земли и удобрений, Элджей упорно пытался не уснуть, но организм подвел его уже ближе к завтраку. Разумеется, никому в голову не пришло попытаться разбудить его, более того, однокурсники, пожалуй, даже обрадовались тому факту, что Камски на занятия, по-видимому, не собирался. Проснулся он в холодном поту, осознавая, что первый урок уже давно начался, и вот теперь, после безумной спешки, чувствуя, как отросшая челка прилипает к мокрому лбу, столкнулся с _этим_.

Кого-то все еще колотило. Студенты медленно разбредались по коридору, перешептываясь и обсуждая увиденное – Элджей не мог уловить ни слова. Что такое сделал с ними Андерсон? Что вообще случилось? Элайджа даже попытался заговорить с кем-то, но на него лишь покосились, замолчав, и отошли на пару шагов, как от прокаженного. Вот и плоды его усиленного нежелания общаться с однокурсниками. Кто бы мог ему, наконец, ответить?..

Ингрид! Вот кто не станет его игнорировать. Элайджа зашагал по коридору, пытаясь взглядом отыскать знакомую светлую макушку. В толпе студентов это было не просто, тем более, что Ингрид была куда ниже ростом, чем многие их сокурсники, и приходилось обходить каждую кучку учеников.

Нашлась она совершенно неожиданно. Элджей не сразу понял, что пронеслось мимо него по коридору. Ингрид бежала куда-то, едва не сбив пару человек и его самого, и даже не заметив этого. К тому же, она почему-то крепко прижимала ладонь к губам, и Элайджа даже мог бы поклясться – плакала.

– Ингрид? – крикнул он вслед, но девчонка не остановилась, только свернула за угол, и ее шаги эхом отдавались в пустых помещениях.

Да что тут происходит, в конце концов?! Получше закинув на плечо сумку с учебниками, Элджей кинулся следом за однокурсницей, пока та не успела совсем скрыться из его поля зрения. Он уже устал бегать, но вариантов не было, к тому же, он начинал злиться и даже немного паниковать. Элайджа терпеть не мог находиться в неведении о чем-то, тем более, о том, что могло оказаться важным.

Он догнал ее в гостиной. Ингрид не стала подниматься в спальню, сидела перед камином, прижав колени к груди, и пыталась подавить рыдания. Элайджа не умел разговаривать с плачущими людьми. Он вообще не умел разговаривать с людьми, они были слишком непредсказуемы. В конце концов, опустившись рядом, он некоторое время смотрел на огонь в камине.

– Что произошло? – тихо спросил он, не слишком надеясь на то, что ему ответят.

Но Ингрид ответила. Подняла голову, вытерла мокрые щеки. Она все еще очень рвано дышала после продолжительного плача, но держалась, стараясь не разреветься снова.

– Я знала, что с сыном профессора что-то случилось, что-то... нехорошее, – едва слышно произнесла она, будто вообще не хотела ни о чем говорить или боялась, что кто-то их услышит. – Я познакомилась с Коулом, когда была маленькой, и он был классным. Возился со мной, хотя был старше. А потом с ним что-то случилось, и мы больше не приезжали к профессору. Он ушел из Министерства. Но я не знала... не знала, что Коул!..

С этими словами она повернулась к Элайдже и снова громко расплакалась, повиснув на его шее. Элджей так и не понял, что произошло в кабинете, но точно знал одно: лучше не спрашивать больше. Ни у Ингрид, ни у самого Андерсона. Как там она сказала? Это было «что-то нехорошее».

«Я здесь» – подумал Элджей, рефлекторно поглаживая Ингрид по спине. – «Все в порядке».

И снова ничего не сказал ей вслух.

Защиты от темных искусств не было всю следующую неделю. До Элайджи быстро доползли слухи о том, что профессор Андерсон не «серьезно болен», как сообщили им на замене, а серьезно запил, в очередной раз, и вести занятия не в состоянии. Занималась им исключительно мисс Кларк – семикурсница со Слизерина, одна из школьных старост. Так как профессор находился не в больничном крыле, а в своей спальне, состояние его не афишировалось. Кларк время от времени отправлялась к нему, чтобы узнать, жив ли тот еще, принести ему ужин и выполнить прочие мелкие поручения, но вряд ли у Андерсона были какие-то пожелания. Ингрид однажды разговаривала с ней об этом, Элайджа в этот момент как раз сидел рядом, притворившись, что глубоко погружен в чтение учебника.

– Он начал есть, – шепотом произнесла староста, наклоняясь как можно ниже – на своих каблуках и с неимоверно длинными ногами она была настолько высокой, что Ингрид даже не доставала макушкой ей до груди. – А в первые дни только пил, даже не разговаривал. Я попросила директора Стерн, и ему привезли его пса, а без компании он еще глубже уйдет в зап... в себя.

Элджей на секунду скосил глаза в их сторону, но Кларк строго взглянула на него, поджав тонкие губы, и пришлось тут же вернуться к книге.

– С ним все будет хорошо? – тихонько спросила Ингрид.

– Как знать, – девушка пожала плечами. – В прошлый раз он провел так полгода, дважды едва не умер. Сейчас он хотя бы не один... выкарабкается.

После этих слов она посмотрела куда-то за спину Ингрид и резко выпрямилась.

– О'Брайен! Стой, нет! Локомотор!

Элайджа обернулся. Огромная пыльная ваза, размером, пожалуй, с целую колонну, опасно накренилась над постаментом, но после попавшего в нее заклятья зависла в воздухе. Прямо под ней, прикрыв голову руками, видимо, уже смирившись с тем, что все это добро сейчас рухнет, стоял рыжий парнишка. Кларк тяжело вздохнула и, направляя палочку, аккуратно вернула вазу на ее законное место.

– Прости, Аерин, – с глупой улыбкой протянул он. – Оно само, и я...

– Я знаю, что само, – выдохнула староста. – Где твоя нянька, О'Брайен?

Парень пожал плечами, осмотрелся и указал рукой в другой конец холла, в котором староста Хаффлпаффа с видимым усердием пытался раздавать подзатыльники снующим вокруг него первокурсникам. Те смеялись и продолжали носиться кругами, не слушая его доводов, а тот только улыбался, будучи не в силах не рассмеяться вместе с ними. Аерин нахмурилась, губы ее вытянулись в тонкую ниточку.

– Монтгомери! – воскликнула она так, что обернулась половина студентов в холле. – Долго дурью маяться планируешь?

Староста обернулся и окинул ее недоумевающим взглядом.

– Следи за этим недоразумением, пока оно само себя не угробило, – кивнула она в сторону неуклюжего рыжего чудовища, которое как раз в этот момент споткнулось о край ковра, едва не пропахав носом пару метров. – И поправь рубашку.

С этими словами она взмахнула палочкой, и края рубашки старосты тут же сами собой ровно заправились ему в брюки, от чего тот неприятно дернулся и поежился. О ' Брайен, потирая ладони, которыми успел затормозить о ковер, чтобы не разбить нос, уселся на подоконник рядом с другом и теперь сочувственно качал головой.

– Не хмурься, а-то морщинки раньше времени появятся, – Монтгомери указательными пальцами растянул губы в улыбке и рассмеялся.

Кларк только вздохнула и ничего не ответила. Элайджа наблюдал за происходящим с долей немого ужаса. Так много людей, как они друг друга запоминают? И общаются так, словно они тут все товарищи, хотя в холле присутствовали студенты со всех четырех факультетов. О ' Брайен как раз был в тон своему красно-желтому гриффиндорскому галстуку, Аерин была слизеринкой, Монтгомери гонял малявок с Хаффлпаффа, а они с Ингрид оба учились на Равенкло. Элджей ее-то имя едва сумел запомнить, но как запомнить всех вокруг?! Он не был уверен, что даже перечислит фамилии всех своих преподавателей.

– Аерин! – воскликнула Ингрид, когда староста уже собралась уходить, но в последний момент обернулась.

– Что такое? – спросила она, и даже выражение лица ее изменилось на более доброжелательное.

Девчонка оглянулась, подскочила к ней и встала на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до ее уха.

– Как там Дарина? Лучше? – шепотом спросила она, так, что Элджей едва расслышал.

Взгляд Кларк снова потемнел. Она покачала головой.

– Пока не очень, – ответила она, и вдруг улыбнулась, что было весьма странным для ее поведения. – Спасибо, что спрашиваешь.

Когда Ингрид вернулась обратно и опустилась на ранее насиженное ей место, Элджей осторожно подвинулся к ней ближе. Его происходящее немного пугало. Столько народа, все живут своей жизнью, а он... он просто хочет почитать книгу!

– Ты всю школу знаешь, что ли? – тихо спросил он, будто интересовался у подруги чем-то незаконным.

– Не всю, конечно, – улыбнулась Ингрид, но после увидела тот ужас на лице Элайджи, с которым он взирал на окружающих, и едва не рассмеялась. – Ты кроме меня с кем-нибудь разговаривал?

– Нет.

– Ни разу?!

– Нет. Если не считать тех, кого я заколдовал, – задумчиво протянул Элджей, возведя глаза к потолку и тихо шевеля губами, что-то считая. – Полторы дюжины. Некоторых по два раза.

– Зачем ты это делаешь? – не сердито, а скорее с любопытством спросила Ингрид, целиком поворачиваясь к нему, с ногами забираясь на подоконник. – Зачем насылаешь проклятья на учеников?

Элджей почесал кончик носа указательным пальцем.

– Они мне мешают, – после некоторых раздумий, заключил он. – Или слишком много разговаривают.

«Слишком много болтают, и обычно о том, чего говорить не следует» – закончил про себя он, припоминая несколько попыток его поддразнивать или издеваться, окончившиеся для задир больничным крылом.

– Да, весьма впечатляющая причина, – вздохнула Ингрид. – Может, тебе с кем-нибудь познакомиться? Аерин, например, очень классная, несмотря на то, что староста...

Предложение подруги повергло Элайджу в еще большую панику. Почему люди считают, что общение с окружающими это нечто столь необходимое? Ему прекрасно живется одному, к тому же, вот, у него есть Ингрид, он с ней даже разговаривает! А для остального необязательно знакомиться, ты ведь не спрашиваешь имя прохожего, у которого интересуешься направлением...

– Смотри, вот там Джон и Райли, – Ингрид внутренний ужас Элайджи не особенно интересовал, теперь она указывала в тот конце холла, где как раз обосновались те двое ребят, которых только что отчитала Кларк. – Райли немного проблемный, ну, знаешь, с ним вечно что-то случается, но вообще-то он классный. Джон в этом году стал старостой, и он очень много знает, у вас бы нашлись общие темы...

– Можно я просто молча здесь почитаю? – Элджей спрятался за корешком книги. – У нас с книгой тоже полно общих тем, мы крайне увлечены трансфигурацией...

Ингрид вздохнула, но отстала. Элайджа еще некоторое время смотрел на строчки, не в силах сосредоточиться на тексте и понять, что там написано. Ему назвали имена, а он их забыл. Вернее, он даже не слушал толком. Люди – это ужасно. Все попытки заговорить с людьми оканчивались для него крахом. Пару месяцев назад во время урока зельеварения он попытался предупредить парочку ребят с Хаффлпаффа о том, что они перепутали ингредиенты, и в результате удостоился насмешек и звания заучки, а ребята, разумеется, не только провалили задание, но и обзавелись фурункулами на теле. Неделю назад он попытался заговорить с девушкой, изучающей продвинутый курс заклинаний, но та его попросту проигнорировала. Нет, общение – это не его. Определенно, не его.

– Ингрид! – крикнул на весь холл тот самый староста Хаффлпаффа, размахивая руками.

Как только та обернулась, он взмахнул палочкой и дунул на ладонь, с которой сорвался целый ворох золотистых сияющих бабочек. Снующие вокруг первокурсники были в восторге, пытаясь ловить ускользающих созданий. Ингрид рассмеялась и тоже махнула рукой в ответ, крикнув привет ребятам.

Элайджа сжался в комок, делая вид, что его здесь нет.

Профессор Андерсон вернулся на занятия за неделю до семестровых экзаменов. Просто вдруг вошел в кабинет неожиданно для всех, и класс взорвался радостными воплями, несмотря на то, что вид у преподавателя был откровенно ужасным. Вместе с ним внутрь ворвался стойкий запах перегара, борода и волосы его стали еще спутаннее и еще длиннее, но все это вовсе не мешало ученикам радоваться, а профессору – преподавать.

Элайджа усердно учился. Из-за своих экспериментов он в последнее время все чаще приходил на занятия неподготовленным. Приходилось выкручиваться на ходу, но он знал далеко не все, уповая зачастую на попытки догадаться или просто запутать преподавателя своим ответом. На экзаменах такое бы не сработало.

С Андерсоном у него окончательно установились исключительно деловые пассивно-агрессивные отношения. Тот в течение всего экзаменационного времени выколачивал из студента все возможные знание по его предмету за год, студент активно сопротивлялся, отвечая на задаваемые вопросы, и под конец готов был согласиться на сражение с горным троллем, лишь бы от него отстали. Профессор сдался первым и поставил ему заслуженное «Превосходно». Экзамен по уходу за магическими существами, в которое Элджей по глупости ткнул в конце второго курса, оказался, на его счастье, теоретическим, так что его страх перед необходимостью брать в руки флоббер-червей благополучно рассыпался. Без особых усилий дались ему алхимия и древние руны, в которых практики не было вовсе, а прочитанные и досконально изученные книги дали о себе знать.

Приближался день Икс. Элджей провел полночи над учебником по зельеварению, стараясь ничего не упустить из виду. Было не так много вариантов отваров, которые задал бы им на экзаменационном практикуме Манфред, но все они были сложными и требовали весьма кропотливой работы и высокой точности изготовления. Элайджа все еще был прохладен к зельям. Да, он знал о многих вещах, мог составить простенькое противоядие или микстуру, мог, следуя инструкции, приготовить что-то достаточно сложное, но никакого восторга у него эти процессы не вызывали. В конце концов, у Элджея не осталось времени на сон, как только выяснилось, что Манфред в последний момент перенес экзамен с часа дня на девять утра.

Элайджа облегченно выдохнул, увидев задание на доске: Смутительный настой. В идеале, он может приготовить это зелье в течение сорока минут вместо положенных семидесяти, и вряд ли у него могут возникнуть с ним проблемы. Стараясь не уснуть в процессе, Элджей растирал сушеных пауков в ступке. Ингрид, устроившаяся за соседним столом, то и дело скашивала на него глаза, точь-в-точь повторяя каждое его действие. У нее не было проблем с зельями, эта хитрая девчонка просто перестраховывалась, тем более, не каждый раз тебе выпадает возможность получить высший балл за экзамен. Элайджа не замечал, что так делают многие, кто уже понял, что это наилучший способ сдать предмет.

Он перемешал отвар, когда тот закипел, оставалось совсем немного, и можно будет, наконец, отправиться в спальню, чтобы вырубиться как минимум до вечера. Элайджа по капле добавлял в котел сок из небольшого флакона, всего четыре. Одна, две... он зевнул. Три – слегка прикрыл заслезившиеся глаза, предательски задрожала рука.

– Черт!

Он только что вылил в котел половину содержимого крохотной бутылочки. Зелье потихоньку становилось синим и начинало испускать крайне неприятные розоватые пары.

– Черт, черт, черт!.. – Элайджа закрыл флакон, сон как рукой сняло.

– Что-то случилось, мистер Камски? – Манфред, сидевший все это время за своим столом, поднял взгляд.

– Нет-нет, профессор, ничего, – Элджей лихорадочно соображал. – Я... я могу брать дополнительные ингредиенты?

– Разумеется, – профессор пожал плечами и вернулся к чтению какого-то желтоватого куска пергамента – видимо, утром ему пришла почта, и теперь он разбирал ее прямо во время экзамена.

Элайджа кинулся в сторону шкафчиков. У него есть еще больше получаса, он обязан успеть. На мгновение задержавшись у стола Ингрид, он краем глаза заглянул в котел – зелье было прозрачным.

– Я напортачил, – пояснил он в ответ на ее недоумевающий взгляд. – Через три минуты добавь три унции корня лопуха, перемешай и убавь пламя.

Ингрид едва заметно кивнула и проводила сокурсника сочувствующим взглядом. Элайджа торопился. Прикрыв запоротое зелье крышкой и убавив огонь, он упорно вспоминал, что ему нужно, чтобы исправить ошибку. Так, сок нейтрализуется зверобоем, но зверобой дает сильный успокаивающий эффект, и нужно добавить сушеных гусениц...

Время вышло. Элайджа мокрыми от волнения руками перетирал в ступке сушеные листья мяты, которые ни в какую не желали становиться порошком. Он уже смирился с тем, что не успеет, слишком много времени ушло на то, чтобы исправить отвар, а тому еще требовалось настояться. Профессор остановился возле его стола, кончиком пальца бесцеремонно поправив Элайдже прилипшую ко лбу длинную черную челку.

– Вы ошиблись, верно? – спокойно, даже ласково спросил он, поднимая крышку и заглядывая в котел.

– Да, профессор, – Элджей опустил руки, бороться было поздно.

Манфред зачерпнул небольшой ложечкой несколько капель зелья, поднес к лицу и понюхал. Он не морщился, как это происходило обычно, даже капнул его себе на руку и слизнул кончиком языка, пытаясь различить вкус.

– Вы почти угадали, мистер Камски, – вдруг заключил он, и Элайджа удивленно поднял глаза. – Хорошая идея нейтрализовать избыток ядовитого сока слабым противоядием, я могу вас похвалить.

Элджей едва не уронил черпак, который все это время держал в руках. Обычно Манфред не разменивался на то, чтобы анализировать ошибку и давать советы, если зелье было сварено не правильно, он просто сильно снижал баллы. Элайджа уже не надеялся получить оценку выше «Слабо».

– Но зачем вам мята? – вдруг нахмурился профессор, потянувшись к ступке и пальцами растерев один из оставшихся крупных кусков. – Вы могли сразу убрать эффект зверобоя с помощью настойки полыни и просто продолжить работу.

Полынь. Полынь нейтрализует большинство растительных ингредиентов. Элджей захотел выругаться и хлопнуть себя по лбу, но вместо этого выдохнул сквозь зубы и закрыл глаза. Какой же он идиот.

– Но попытка засчитана, – кивнул Манфред, оставляя ступку на столе. – Выше ожидаемого, Камски. Вы могли бы сделать работу лучше.

Он развернулся, чтобы пойти дальше, но в последний момент снова поправил Элайдже мешающуюся челку.

– И высыпайтесь, пожалуйста, мой мальчик, ваше здоровье важнее оценок на экзаменах, – также ласково улыбнулся он, собрав тем самым смешные морщинки в уголках хитрых лучистых глаз.

Спустя полчаса Элджей лежал на своей кровати и смотрел в потолок. Уснуть? Да как тут уснуть! Разумеется, ему очень повезло, Манфред сегодня был в прекрасном расположении духа, куда лучше, чем обычно. И «Выше ожидаемого» не такой уж плохой балл. Да нет, это отличный балл! Говорят, с такой оценкой на пятом курсе можно потом пойти даже по специальности целителя, а у них знание зелий должно быть на очень высоком уровне. Но Элайджа не находил себе места от нервов. Приближались рождественские каникулы.


	4. Круциатус

Утренняя яичница на вкус напоминала солоноватую подошву. Возможно, дело было в том, что миссис Камски приболела, и приготовление завтрака взял на себя отец, у которого с кулинарными талантами как-то не сложилось. А может, Элайдже просто кусок не лез в горло. Хотя, судя по выражению лица Эллиота, упорно пытающегося отделить желток от пригоревшего белка, суть, скорее, состояла в первом пункте.

Но вообще-то, вечером должен был приехать дедушка. Обычно этот пожилой волшебник предпочитал встречать Рождество в одиночестве, наедине с камином, бутылкой бузинного ликера и своим не менее пожилым домовым эльфом, но в этот год что-то пошло не так. Отправив длинное и крайне витиеватое письмо, где, по сути, говорилось о том, что он соскучился по дорогим внукам, дед собрался навестить семью именно в канун Рождества. И вряд ли кто-то в доме действительно этому обрадовался. Кроме застарелой подагры и больных коленей, этот человек имел также весьма скверный, склочный и тяжелый характер, куда тяжелее, чем даже у мистера Камски, которого тоже нельзя было назвать человеком легким в общении. Элайджа думал о приезде деда, как об изощренном способе испоганить ему каникулы. Будучи еще совсем ребенком, он не раз мечтал, чтобы дедушку, как в той сказке, навестили призраки (реальные, разумеется, а не выдуманные) его прошлого, настоящего и будущего, довели его, наконец, до инфаркта, и тогда он, может, перестал бы так старательно капать на мозги окружающим.

Элайджа очень надеялся, что у него выйдет притвориться больным и провести всю ночь не выходя из своей комнаты, но миссис Камски настрого запретила ему врать, тем более, что дед, с большей долей вероятности, взялся бы его лечить, что обернулось бы крайне плачевными последствиями. Эллиот еще около трех часов пополудни начал потихоньку тренироваться не отсвечивать, что у него вполне себе неплохо получалось. В общем и целом, вся семья была в состоянии некоторого напряжения, но это, по крайней мере, помогало ей сплотиться.

А в шесть вечера раздался громкий и уверенный стук в дверь. Элайджа вдруг решил, что не отсвечивать – отличная, просто самая лучшая идея из возможных.

– Лоис! – раздался хрипловатый голос из холла. – Как поживает лучшая женщина в этом доме?

– Единственная, сэр, – вздохнула в ответ миссис Камски. – Превосходно, разумеется. А как ваше самочувствие?

– Разве я бы приехал, если бы жаловался? – вопреки собственным словам дед тут же закашлялся. – Проводи меня в гостиную, милая, я так редко у вас бываю, что скоро мне понадобится карта...

Братья предусмотрительно сидели на лестнице, в темноте второго этажа, и подслушивали. Спускаться вниз, чтобы поздороваться с дедушкой, никто из них не горел желанием. Последний его приезд обернулся его неистовым желанием научить Эллиота играть в шахматы. Так как Эллиоту на тот момент было всего шесть, шахматы он не любил (особенно волшебные, все эти разбитые фигуры доводили его до истерик), Элайдже пришлось вытаскивать братишку из заварившейся каши, отвлекать деда и перенимать партию самому. Играть просто так этот старый хитрец не желал, и Элджей едва не продул ему целую коллекцию сушеных летучих мышей, но после начал привыкать и отыгрываться, что, разумеется, деду не понравилось, и с игры он достаточно быстро слился. В целом, все было бы не так страшно, если бы приезжающий к ним раз в пять лет пожилой глава семьи Камски не рвался так рьяно вносить коррективы в воспитание внуков. И кто знает, что могло придти ему в голову на этот раз.

Первым на амбразуру бросился мистер Камски. Он развлекал отца рассказами о работе, тот, в свою очередь, отвечал ему залпами душевных и весьма ироничных историй, которые тот явно слушал уже не по первому разу, но стоически терпел. Не трудно было догадаться, в кого он пошел – воспитание в семье Камски всегда было строгим, Элиас был единственным ребенком своих родителей, и большую часть времени проводил с отцом, что на нем отлично сказалось с возрастом.

Приближалось время ужина.

– Надеюсь, я увижу своих внуков до наступления Рождества? – усмехнулся, наконец, дед, и Элайджа почувствовал, как сидящий рядом с ним Эллиот прижался к нему сильнее.

– Разумеется, – ответила миссис Камски, прекрасно зная, где эти двое прячутся. – Мальчики! Мы вас ждем, не задерживайтесь!

Элджей вздохнул и поднялся. Как старший, он должен был пойти первым, чтобы внимание деда пало в первую очередь на него. Эллиот об этом не просил, да и никаких правил по этому поводу не было, но брат был единственным, пожалуй, существом в мире, за которое он готов был взять ответственность. Дед первым делом протянул руки для объятий – от него пахло пересоленным супом и хозяйственным мылом, и Элайджа надеялся, что никто не заметит, как он морщится.

– Как школа? – спросил дедушка, пока миссис Камски продолжала суетиться с рождественским пирогом.

«Ну вот тебе-то какое дело?» – подумал Элджей, стараясь сохранять максимально нейтральное выражение лица.

– Хорошо, – коротко ответил он, стараясь сесть на самый дальний конец дивана.

– Элайджа в прошлом семестре получил выговор, – прищурился мистер Камски, слегка улыбнувшись. – За оживление школьных доспехов.

Элджей поморщился, а дед, на удивление, только хрипло рассмеялся.

– Какой способный юноша, – воскликнул он. – Напомни, Элайджа, какой у тебя сейчас курс?

– Третий...

«... а был бы способный – не получил бы выговор» – тут же подумал он про себя.

– Третий?! А выглядишь на первый, – дед покачал головой и вздохнул.

Элджей сделал медленный глубокий вдох и такой же медленный выдох.

– Не удивлюсь, если ты лучший на своем курсе, – дед его манипуляций не замечал и продолжил. – Все в семье Камски всегда были лучшими. Мы с моей милой Лиз даже не восхитились, когда твой отец получил значок старосты, это было так очевидно.

«Ну, разумеется, он же такой зануда» – подумал Элджей, и от этой мысли даже полегчало.

– Предположим, в этом семестре он нас немного разочаровал, – протянул мистер Камски.

Элджею уже не помогали глубокие вдохи и выдохи.

– Мы уже поговорили об этом, разумеется, больше такого не повторится, – закончил тот, но дед уже ухватился за эту мысль и нахмурился.

– И что же случилось? – спросил он, переводя взгляд с сына на старшего внука.

– Элайджа завалил экзамен по зельеварению, – кивнула миссис Камски, разливая по кружкам горячий пунш.

Элджей еще раз попытался возобновить дыхательную гимнастику, но...

– Я уже говорил, что случилось, – тихо сказал он, глядя на свои колени.

Снова. Все начинается снова. Как только он приехал, отец устроил ему настоящий разнос за тот факт, что в его семестровом табеле значилась единственная «В» – по зельям. Манфред не шутил, он действительно поставил ему «Выше ожидаемого», и Элджей знал – это было заслуженно. Только вот катастрофой это не считал. Кажется, правда, он один так думал.

– Это не оправдание, – пожала плечами миссис Камски.

– Да, однажды я сдавал экзамен после травмы из-за матча по квиддичу, – кивнул мистер Камски.

– Выше ожидаемого – не такой плохой балл, профессор Манфред считает...

– Профессор Манфред не твой отец, – нахмурился мистер Камски. – Хотя, пожалуй, тогда он мог бы учить тебя лучше.

– Это была моя вина, пап, мы это обсуждали...

Эллиот тихонько взял его за руку и крепко сжал, пока никто из взрослых не видел. Элайджа мысленно поблагодарил его, сжимая ладонь в ответ.

– Выше ожидаемого?! Элиас, я надеюсь, вы дали мальчику понять, что это неприемлемо? – сурово поинтересовался дед.

– Разумеется, он, кстати, и сейчас наказан.

– Вы недостаточно строги с детьми, Лоис, такими темпами старший распустится, и потянет за собой брата...

– Не волнуйся, отец, этого не случится. Элайджа прекрасно знает, какие надежды мы на него возлагаем, и как мы горды...

– И мог бы стараться больше.

Элайджа зажмурился и стиснул зубы.

– Хватит!

Все вокруг замолчали, глядя на него. Элджей прекрасно знал, что за его словами последует, скорее всего, очередное наказание. Знал, но не было сил слушать их голоса. Эллиот мертвой хваткой вцепился в его ладонь.

– Хватит уже, мне надоело это слушать! – воскликнул он, глядя в пол, в очередной раз боясь поднять взгляд.

– Элайджа, ты и без того проявил себя в последнее время, – нахмурившись, произнесла миссис Камски. – Хотя бы в присутствии старших веди себя прилично.

– А вам больше обсудить нечего кроме моих оценок?! – Элджей уже сорвался и теперь сам не знал, что несет. – Хватит уже, это всего лишь «Выше ожидаемого», это даже не годовой экзамен, а до СОВ еще два года!

– Ты должен быть ответственным уже сейчас...

– Я не хочу!

Вокруг снова повисла гнетущая тишина.

– И чего же ты хочешь? – прищурившись и слегка наклонившись вперед, вкрадчиво спросил дед.

Элджей прошептал что-то в ответ, снова глядя вниз. Он уже осознал, что только что сам себе выкопал могилу, как минимум, до конца каникул. Придется смириться с фактом домашнего ареста или, возможно, даже тем, что его не выпустят из его комнаты.

– Я не слышу тебя, повтори, – еще громче произнес дед.

– Хочу создавать заклятья, – проговорил Элджей. – Новые.

Да, он хотел этого. Он мечтал об этом. Буквально недавно у него даже получилось, совсем простенькое заклинание, но он не читал о нем в книгах, не слышал на уроках, он придумал его! Сам! И оно сработало! Если бы ему разрешили, он готов был посвятить этому всю свою жизнь. Но кто бы ему, разумеется, разрешил.

Дед хрипло рассмеялся.

– Заклятья? – воскликнул он, поднимая руку и подманивая внука к себе. – Подойди-ка сюда.

Эллиот по прежнему сжимал ладонь брата, но Элджей тихонько выкрутил руку и поднялся. Он знал, что сопротивляться – себе дороже. Все и так весьма погано. Дед крутил в руках свою палочку – изогнутую, тяжелую, явно многое повидавшую.

– То есть, ты хочешь посвятить себя этой, как ее... экспериментальной магии? – спросил он.

Элджей кивнул.

– Быть, как эти чудаки, вроде Фламеля, – усмехнулся дед. – Которые ничего хорошего миру так и не принесли, зато имя-то, имя! Какое громкое, правда? Хорошо же ты отплатишь своим родителям. Откуда в твоей голове столько дури?

Элджей снова зажмурился. Молчать. Он должен молчать. Дед смотрел на него в упор.

– Когда я воспитывал твоего отца, ему такие безумные идеи не приходили.

– Поэтому он всю жизнь работает в министерском офисе...

Ну вот, не сдержался.

– Круцио!

Последнее, что помнил Элайджа – вспышка красного света, за которой последовала боль. Он не знал, где он находится, время испарилось, земля перевернулась. Кажется, он даже кричал – да, пожалуй, он кричал – но не слышал звуков, только непрекращающийся гул в голове, словно кто-то заливает ему в уши расплавленный свинец. Кости плавились, кожа пузырилась и лопалась, оставляя оголенные кровоточащие мышцы. Все тело словно постоянно пронзали сотнями тысяч стеклянных осколков, а в раны лили кипящую соленую воду. Хотелось прекратить это, прекратить немедленно. Чем быстрее, тем лучше. Хотелось умолять о смерти, но Элайджа не мог даже говорить.

– Хватит!

Над ним стояла миссис Камски. Эллиот, зажав уши руками и зажмурившись, сидел в самом углу дивана, сжавшись в комок. Дед все также сидел в кресле. Элджей лежал на полу, глядя в потолок, и не мог понять, что произошло. Боль отступила, но воспоминание – ужасное, давящее воспоминание осталось. Если это вернется, он хочет умереть. Сейчас.

– Мы с Элиасом не используем непростительные заклятья в воспитательных целях!

– А зря, Лоис, щенок должен знать свое место, эта методика уже не раз себя показала.

– Между прочим, дорогая, Элайджа не первый, отец воспитывал меня таким образом, мне кажется, иногда мы недостаточно...

– Элиас!

Элайджа поднял руку и коснулся собственных губ – носом шла кровь. Он едва ощущал свое тело, каждое движение пугало тем, что казалось, словно боль сейчас вернется снова. Ему казалось, он слышит сейчас страх Эллиота. Именно слышит, даже не ощущает. Эллиот. Он не позволил бы никому сделать этого с Эллиотом. Эта мысль укрепилась в голове и вытеснила все остальные. Элджей повернул голову – братишка смотрел на него со смесью ужаса и беспокойства. Элайджа улыбнулся ему, как мог, и тело вдруг пронзила еще одна алая вспышка.

Мир превратился в адское пламя, а после все потемнело.

Весь остаток рождественских каникул Элайджа провел в постели. Первые сутки тело казалось ему ватным, к горлу то и дело подкатывала тошнота и чертовски хотелось пить. Первое, что он сделал, как только очнулся – едва не свалившись с кровати нашарил лежащую в тумбочке палочку и прижал ее к груди. Так было спокойнее. Его палочка – то, что по-настоящему может его защитить, от чего угодно. Больше ничему в мире Элджей не верил.

В комнату приходила только мама. Она с ним практически не разговаривала, да и он не горел желанием общаться. Пару раз очень хотелось попросить ее остаться, но Элджей только молчал и смотрел в потолок. Он не верил даже в то, что та послушает его и останется, а выслушивать очередные нотации было выше его сил. Эллиота к нему почему-то не пускали, но тот, вопреки запретам родителей, пробился к нему в комнату поздно ночью, сидел на кровати и тихонько гладил по волосам или держал за руку. Элайджа боялся при нем расплакаться. Было слишком паршиво, слишком несправедливо и слишком больно вспоминать этот чертов вечер. Эллиот не заслужил того, чтобы видеть, как он тут ревет, как младенец.

Как там сказала мама? Непростительные заклятья? Элджей не знал, что это такое, но в формулировке был уверен. Он не простит. Запомнит на всю жизнь и никогда не простит.

Школа оказалась спасением. Он практически сбежал, заранее собрав все вещи и ранним утром отправившись на поезд. Ехать на маггловском метро в такую снежную погоду было слишком долго и затратно. Элайджа оставил записку о том, что он уехал и прекрасно доберется до вокзала самостоятельно, закутался в зимнюю мантию, наплевав на все правила передвижения по Лондону, накрутил на шею форменный сине-серый шарф и, стараясь не шуметь, вытащил сумку на улицу. Хорошо, что он никогда не берет с собой много вещей в Рождество.

С транспортом он был знаком не по наслышке. Остановившись на тротуаре и оглянувшись по сторонам на предмет того, нет ли вокруг случайных прохожих, он достал палочку, держа ее в замерзающих пальцах, и поднял руку. Ждать пришлось не больше минуты. Огромный автобус, из-под колес которого летели брызги мокрого грязного снега, вырос перед ним буквально из воздуха, и двери его приветливо распахнулись, предлагая войти в прогретый уютный салон. Элайджа тихонько улыбнулся, пряча нос в шарфе. «Ночной рыцарь» всегда вызывал у него приятные чувства нереализованных возможностей и дальней дороги. Постоянное движение, в котором он прибывал, вселяло надежду на то, что однажды и ему не придется возвращаться домой.

– Доброго утра, Камски-младший, – заспанный кондуктор зевнул и выглянул наружу, надевая на ходу кепку. – А чего один? Где предки?

– Сам справлюсь, – буркнул Элджей, поднимаясь по высоким ступеням.

– Сам? Да мы тебя чуть не придавили, тебя же от земли не видно, – рассмеялся кондуктор хриплым ото сна голосом.

Если бы не надзор, Элайджа прямо сейчас превратил бы его в жабу. Но парню просто повезло.

– Кингс-Кросс, как обычно, – Элджей порылся в карманах в поисках платы за проезд.

– Разумеется, юноша, – отсалютовал ему пожилой водитель, глядя в зеркало. – Не торопитесь? У нас срочный заказ до Кардиффа.

– Поезд только в девять, – Элайджа пожал плечами. – Не тороплюсь. У вас чего-нибудь горячего не найдется?

Горячее нашлось. В конце салона весело закипал чайник. Стараясь не тревожить редких пассажиров, Элайджа тихонько пробрался туда, нашел относительно чистую кружку и наполнил ее кипятком, силясь ничего не пролить на повороте. В салоне кроме него было всего человека четыре. Пожилая ведьма дремала, вытянув ноги на соседнее кресло, молодой иностранный маг с увлечением читал путеводитель по Лондону на французском. На обложке небольшого буклета был изображен атриум Министерства Магии, по которому в разные стороны сновали его работники. Элайджа никогда не был в Министерстве, но уже испытывал у нему не самые лучшие чувства. В хорошее место родственники вряд ли будут стараться его запихнуть.

– Опа, так рано, и уже свои?! – воскликнул кто-то с одного из сидений. – Эй, пацан, дуй сюда!

Элджей обернулся. Возле покрытого тонким слоем инея окна сидела закутанная в темно-синюю мантию та самая староста Слизерина, время от времени растапливающая лед на стекле с помощью палочки, чтобы посмотреть, где они сейчас находятся. Окликнул его, как оказалось, кудрявый рыжий мальчишка, дремавший у нее на плече, и от это крайне взъерошенный и слегка сонный. Кажется, Ингрид что-то говорила, как там его...

– Привет, Райли, – Элайджа опустился на сиденье напротив, держа в руках горячую кружку.

Лицо парнишки удивленно вытянулось.

– Он меня знает! – воскликнул он, поворачиваясь к соседке. – Смотри, Аерин!

– Скажи мне, кто тебя не знает, О'Брайен, – вздохнула она, не оборачиваясь.

– Ты же тот самый, – Райли снова повернулся к собеседнику. – Который, ну это...

– Постоянно хожу в запретную секцию? – иронично подсказал Элджей.

– Нет, другое!

– Заколдовал школьные доспехи?

– Точно! – радостно воскликнул О'Брайен.

– А мы потом целую ночь их отлавливали, – еще раз вздохнула староста и посмотрела на Элайджу поверх очков. – Доброго утра, Камски.

Элайджа кивнул, грея пальцы о кружку. Он никогда раньше не разговаривал ни с кем, кроме Ингрид. Вернее, никто не заговаривал с ним первым. Это был интересный опыт. Эти люди его знали, и это было странно, и немного смущало. Райли ерзал на сиденье, почему-то упорно выпрашивая у Аерин разрешения тоже выпить стакан чая, но та только качала головой, говоря, что это произойдет не раньше, чем они покинут автобус. Парнишка хмурился, канючил, подмазывался к ней, как мог, но та была неприступна.

«Ночной рыцарь», как и было обговорено, остановился в Кардиффе, и пожилая ведьма, пожелав водителю хорошего дня, вышла на заснеженную улицу. Двери снова закрылись, больше не выпуская тепло из салона.

– Вызов из Стоунхейвена, – гнусаво крикнул кондуктор. – Дети, вы на поезд не опаздываете?

Райли резко наклонился и буквально упал на сиденье, высовывая рыжую голову в салон.

– А Стоухейвен – это к нам, не опа...

Договорить он не успел. Автобус сорвался с места, резко повернул, и Райли хорошенько впечатался макушкой в деревянный бортик сиденья напротив. Кажется, от подобного у него в глазах звезды должны были появиться. Элджей от неожиданности едва не пролил чай.

– Я в норме, в норме, – Райли сначала сел на пол салона, покрутил головой, и лишь после этого перебрался обратно на свое место.

– У тебя голова в крови, – вздохнула Аерин, доставая палочку. – Знаю, конечно, что твои понятия нормы далеки от общепринятых, О'Брайен, но дай мне хотя бы...

Райли послушно подставил макушку. Элайджа молча наблюдал за тем, как староста аккуратно промывает ему разбитую голову, а после мажет припрятанной в вычурной сумочке мазью. Ингрид сказала, что этот парень особенный. Элджей не отрывал от него взгляда.

– Сделаю я тебе чай, чудовище, – Аерин поднялась с места. – Но горячего не жди.

– Святая! – простонал Райли, провожая ее взглядом. – Ну ты только посмотри на нее, она святая.

Элайджа не считал старосту святой, потому в ответ не кивнул. О'Брайен не особенно нуждался в его ответе.

– А какие у нее ноги, ну ты видел?! – все также восхищенно прошептал он. – Мечта, а не женщина!

Элайджа снова не кивнул, потому что ноги Аерин не вызывали у него интереса. Зато сам Райли вызывал.

– На тебя чуть не упала ваза в школе, помнишь? – спросил он, игнорируя восторженный шепот О'Брайана.

Тот повернулся к нему, сморщил нос и задумчиво запустил пальцы в рыжие волосы.

– Не помню, – он покачал головой. – На меня каждый день что-нибудь падает, знаешь ли, не по одному разу.

– То есть? – удивленно переспросил Элджей.

– Ну, то и есть, что слышал, – нахмурился Райли. – Если с дерева может упасть шапка снега, она упадет на меня. Если можно пролить на себя кислоту, я пролью. Вот и все.

– Это семейное, – произнесла вернувшаяся с чашкой Аерин, протягивая приятелю чай, который тот незамедлительно пролил себе на мантию.

Элайджа без промедления достал палочку и высушил мокрое пятно. Райли смотрел на него с удивлением.

– Тебе же нельзя колдовать, – буркнул он, пытаясь отодвинуться.

– Это волшебный автобус, никто не заметит, – ровно ответил Элджей.

Аерин удивленно вскинула брови, но, ничего не сказав, кивнула, устроившись обратно на сиденье.

– Тоже мне в няньки решил записаться? – Райли по прежнему хмурился.

Элайджа не ответил. Как только мантия высохла, он вдруг придвинулся к соседу еще ближе, беззастенчиво поставил колено ему между ног так, что тот только рот открыл от возмущения, и поднял палочку, прошептав одними губами нужное заклинание. Райли в ужасе вжался в сиденье.

– Что... что ты делаешь вообще?! – воскликнул он, потихоньку впадая в панику.

– Подожди, не дергайся, пока я тебе в глаз не ткнул, – Элджей водил палочкой вокруг лица Райли, после спустился к шее и несколько раз провел кончиком до самых его коленей.

О'Брайен молча наблюдал за происходящим. Аргумент случайно остаться без глаза прекрасно на него подействовал, так что он едва дышать не перестал. Элджей убрал палочку, хмуро вернулся обратно на свое место, порылся в сумке и вытащил оттуда свой вездесущий блокнот, потихоньку превращающийся в целую переплетенную книгу.

– Да что это было вообще?! Что ты сделал? – Райли все его манипуляции откровенно нервировали.

– На тебе вообще нет магии, никакой, – также хмуро ответил Элджей. – Кстати, должна быть, Аерин только что заговорила тебе рану.

О'Брайен только удивленно хлопал глазами, а вот староста, выслушав аргументы, вдруг улыбнулась.

– На нем нет никакой магии, Камски, потому что никто его не заколдовывал, – пояснила она. – На Райли семейное проклятье, я ведь сказала, ему уже много веков.

– Так ты об этом, – протянул Райли, облегченно вздохнув. – Да, слушай, Камски, ты бы просто спросил, что ли. Ох, годрикова шляпа, только не тыкай в меня больше палочкой так неожиданно, меня чуть инфаркт не хватил!

– Проклятье? – Элджей захлопнул блокнот.

Райли кивнул, но снова вжался в сиденье. Элайджа еще раз придвинулся к нему без предупреждения, внимательно и быстро переводя взгляд от одной части его лица к другой, будто читал строчки в книге. О'Брайен, кажется, готов был то ли сбежать, то ли превратить его во что-нибудь прямо здесь и сейчас.

– Я хочу это изучить, ты не против? – спросил он, тут же снова утыкаясь в блокнот и быстро строча в нем что-то, зажимая чернильницу между острыми коленками.

– Против, конечно! – воскликнул Райли.

– Отлично, спасибо, – кивнул Элджей, вряд ли услышав ответ.

– Я тебе не кролик, не нужно меня изучать! – крикнул О'Брайен, подрываясь на сиденье и снова проливая на себя чай.

– Разумеется, – Элайджа поднял на него взгляд, полный непонимания – как это, интересно, Райли может быть кроликом?..

Тот облегченно вздохнул, но следом тут же последовало продолжение фразы:

– Ты лучше!

Райли хотел было еще раз возмутиться, но тут автобус резко остановился, и водитель также громко пробасил на весь салон о том, что у них остановка в Стоунхейвене. Аерин снова высушила неудачливому приятелю мантию и отобрала, от греха подальше, его почти опустевшую чашку. Двери «Ночного рыцаря» распахнулись, впуская внутрь порыв зимнего ветра и крупные мягкие хлопья снега.

– Как жизнь, Пит? – с улицы раздался жизнерадостный громкий голос.

– Утречка, Джонни, – кондуктор высунулся на улицу и ударил невидимого собеседника в приветливо подставленный кулак. – Лучше всех, конечно! Заваливайся, твои у нас тут с пяти утра катаются.

По высоким ступенькам без усилий взбежал высокий юноша с шапкой пушистого снега на светлой макушке. Элджей не особенно интересовался их новым попутчиком, он нашел себе занятие куда интереснее. Юноша, тем временем, успел поздороваться за руку с водителем, перекинуться со всеми еще парой слов, и пулей пролететь через весь салон, остановившись возле занятых студентами сидений.

– Я скучал! – воскликнул он, растягивая рот в широкой улыбке. – И хочу обниматься!

– Тебя не было меньше двух недель, – вздохнула староста, пока Райли, спотыкаясь обо все, что только можно, пытался добраться до друга, чтобы повиснуть на его шее.

– А ты представь, как я скучаю летом! – с наигранным ужасом произнес Джон, приподнимая Райли над полом салона. – Все два месяца, каждый день!

Элайджа поежился, когда на него упало несколько холодных капель с мантии их нового попутчика. Тот удобно устроился рядом с ним, даже не спросив разрешения. И был весьма шумным. И постоянно смеялся. Как хорошо было ехать втроем в тишине, уж лучше нытье или восклицания Райли, чем это недоразумение с глупым вечно улыбающимся лицом и дурацким длинным носом. Элджей бы не стал прикапываться к этому факту, если бы Джон не раздражал его буквально всем своим существованием. Весь под цвет своего канареечно-желтого шарфа, даже глаза и те слезятся, если слишком долго на него смотреть. Элайджа просто хотел дописать свои мысли и наблюдения, а не вжиматься плечом в ледяное стекло, чтобы сосед ненароком не зарядил ему по лицу, жестикулируя во время какого-то крайне эмоционального рассказа.

– Монтгомери, потише, – Аерин одарила его очередным строгим взглядом. – Уже весь салон в курсе, как ты провел каникулы.

Элджей мысленно поблагодарил ее. Хотя, вряд ли в салоне кроме него кто-то был против – иностранный волшебник время от времени с интересом посматривал на шумную компанию и улыбался, водитель не обращал на них внимания, а кондуктор и вовсе дрых, прикрыв лицо кепкой и время от времени начиная тихонько храпеть.

– Извини, – Джон потупил взгляд, но вдруг резко охнул и уже шепотом воскликнул: – Я испек имбирное печенье!

Действительно, едва ли не с головой нырнув в свою сумку, он тут же вытащил оттуда прошитый мешочек и раскрыл его. Пахнуло пряностями и топленым молоком. Райли практически урчал, когда ему на колени щедро высыпали целую гору крохотных печенюшек. Элайджа быстро водил пером по странице.

– Эмм, – послышался неуверенный голос справа. – Маленький? Извини, я не помню твоего имени...

Элджей обернулся. Джон с крайне извиняющимся видом пытался заглянуть ему в глаза, что получалось у него не слишком хорошо, для этого нужно было сильно наклониться.

– Будешь печенье? – спросил он, улыбаясь и протягивая попутчику мешочек.

Элайджа покачал головой и отказался. Не то чтобы он действительно не хотел, печенье пахло очень вкусно, но не надо – даже если очень хочется! – не надо так к нему обращаться. И подмазываться к нему тоже не надо, тем более, из вежливости. Элджей терпеть не мог, когда что-то делалось из вежливости.

– Джон! – воскликнул Райли, едва не подавившись кусочком печенья. – Это мелкое чудовище собирается ставить на мне эксперименты! Сделай с этим что-нибудь!

– Эксперименты? – переспросил Монтгомери, удивленно глядя то на друга, то на Элайджу, и снова рассмеялся. – Не думал, что тебя напугает третьекурсник, Райли.

– Да он кого угодно напугает, – тихонько бубнил себе под нос О'Брайен, стараясь подвинуться подальше от Камски. – Он же однокурсников проклинает, я слышал...

– Серьезно?!

– Я все еще здесь сижу, между прочим, – Элджей окинул попутчиков взглядом исподлобья.

Джон покраснел, Райли отвернулся, и только Аерин, на этот раз, улыбнулась – в обсуждении она не участвовала. Автобус снова резко затормозил и остановился.

– Кингс-Кросс, ребятки! – крикнул водитель. – И смотрите не опоздайте!

Он, конечно, погорячился. На вокзале пока практически никого не было, а вот паровоз уже стоял в ожидании своих юных пассажиров. Элджей забился в самое дальнее купе, достав из сумки блокнот, книгу и чернильницу. Хватит ему общения на сегодня. Да и на целую неделю вперед, пожалуй, хватит.

Веселая компания из трех человек все с тем же шумом пронеслась мимо окна – Райли приспичило во что бы то ни стало купить газету, так что они только сейчас вернулись к поезду. Джон снова над чем-то смеялся, положив руку другу на плечо. Снежная буря кончилась, и среди серого лондонского неба выглянуло яркое зимнее солнце.

У Элайджи возникло несколько новых объектов для интереса. По поводу изучения Райли он не пошутил, и время от времени наблюдал за ним, занося какие-то пометки в блокнот, чем изрядно бесил старшекурсника. О'Брайен то и дело ругался, несколько раз пытался заколдовать Элайджу, на что получал только щитовые чары в ответ и полное игнорирования всяких попыток отделаться от своего маленького надзирателя. Элджею хватало упертости, чтобы продолжать изучение, и совершенно не хватало такта, чтобы не нарушать личные границы окружающих.

Кроме этого, был еще один интерес, глубоко личный. Непростительные заклятья. Элайджа не знал, что это, как это работает, и почему они, все таки, так называются. Более того, ни одного заклинания, кроме того, которое накладывал на него дед, он не знал тоже, но всякое воспоминание о нем вызывало только тошноту и огромное желание остаться одному, притом надолго. Единственным выводом, который он сделал из поступка его родителей, было не то, что не нужно перечить старшим, а то, что врага нужно знать в лицо. Он обязан изучить их. Все эти заклятья, сколько бы их ни было.

– Профессор Манфред? – Элайджа заглянул в кабинет, держа в руках подшитый журнал в бордовой обложке. – Вам попросили передать...

– Минуту, мистер Камски, я сейчас подойду, – кивнул профессор, возвращаясь к занятию.

У пятого курса как раз был урок зелий. Райли стоял за своим столом, с неподдельным ужасом глядя в котел. Манфред покачал головой.

– Что мы делаем дальше, мой мальчик? – вкрадчиво спросил он.

– Добавляем... корень маргаритки... – еле дыша, ответил О'Брайен. – И кипятим, пока зелье не пожелтеет...

– Правильно, – улыбнулся профессор. – Видите, вы все прекрасно знаете. Нужно взять нож...

Он остановился за спиной Райли, заглядывая ему через плечо, и только тогда тот немного расслабился и потянулся к очищенным корешкам. Манфред ласково держал руку поверх его ладони, направляя каждое его движение. Удивительно, но за все это время в кабинете ничего не разбилось, не пролилось и даже не расплавилось.

– Держите корень чуть дальше, вот так, – профессор переместил ладонь Райли на несколько сантиметров влево. – И не кладите палец под лезвие, нам нужен корень маргаритки, а не ваши прекрасные руки в этом отваре. Теперь плавно ведите нож на себя, тогда на него не придется сильно надавливать.

Элайджа решил, что это тоже нужно будет непременно занести в блокнот. Когда корни были порезаны, Манфред попросил студента ничего больше на столе до его возвращения не трогать, и вышел из кабинета, оставив дверь приоткрытой.

– Спасибо большое, мистер Камски, а я думал, придется оставлять их тут одних и идти самому, – вздохнул профессор, забирая журнал.

Элайджа покачал головой в знак того, что благодарить его не за что.

– Извините, могу я зайти после урока? – осторожно спросил он. – Мне нужно спросить об одной вещи...

В кабинете что-то с грохотом упало. Райли стоял возле опрокинутого котла – подняв руки и опустив голову. Неизвестно, какие чувства обуревали его в этот момент, но отсюда казалось, словно он сейчас расплачется.

– Мальчик мой, вы в порядке?! Ничего не трогайте, я сам все уберу! – воскликнул, обернувшись, Манфред, и снова вздохнул. – Разумеется, мистер Камски заходите. А сейчас извините, мне надо бежать.

Элайджа вернулся к кабинету после урока. За своими причитаниями по поводу сдачи СОВ в конце года, Райли его даже не заметил. А ведь точно, у него пятый курс, и в этом году нужно будет выбирать будущую специальность... одна только мысль о предстоящих экзаменах, подобных этому, вводила Элайджу в полнейший ужас. Он ведь понятия не имел, что собирается делать потом, когда учеба подойдет к концу. Не работать же в министерском офисе, в конце концов, до конца дней своих?..

Манфред как раз заканчивал убирать со столов оставшиеся там ингредиенты для зелий. Элайджа остановился в дверях.

– Проходите, мой мальчик, не стесняйтесь, – профессор повел рукой в манящим жесте. – Я буду очень благодарен, если вы поможете мне убраться.

Элджей не был против. Когда все колбы и пробирки стояли на своих местах, профессор присел на край стола, по привычке завернув рукава, так, что стало видно морду огромной черной змеи, обвивающейся вокруг его предплечья.

– Вы хотели о чем-то спросить? – сказал он. – Если дело касается экзаменационных билетов, то вы сами знаете, разумеется, я не рассказываю заранее...

– Нет, профессор, – Элайджа покачал головой, билеты его не интересовали, ровно как и темы практических занятий. – Я хотел узнать у вас о непростительных заклятьях.

Лицо Манфреда удивленно вытянулось, из-за чего на лбу его залегли тяжелые глубокие морщины. Задумчиво пригладив волосы, он вздохнул.

– Ваш спектр интересов всегда меня немного настораживал, мистер Камски, – усмехнулся он. – Зачем вам эти знания?

«Потому что я не хочу, чтобы мой дед снова сделал со мной то же самое» – подумал Элайджа.

– Это личное, – тихо ответил он. – Академический интерес.

– Вы такой пытливый юноша, – Манфред хитро улыбнулся. – Хотя, ладно, пожалуй, эта информация действительно необходима. У нас, может, и мирное время, но всякое может случиться. Существует всего три непростительных заклятья, знаете какие-нибудь из них?

Элайджа посмотрел в пол, изучая носки своих ботинок.

– Круцио... – прошептал он едва слышно.

Манфред кивнул.

– Да, одно из них – заклятье боли. С его помощью, кстати, издревле пытали преступников с целью вытащить из них информацию. Говорят, кто угодно бы все рассказал после нескольких часов воздействия этого заклинания. Любопытно, что вы знаете именно о нем, молодой человек. Еще что-нибудь?..

Элджей покачал головой. Конечно, он знал. И понимал тех, кто готов был рассказать что угодно, лишь бы это прекратилось.

– Круциатус не убивает, но вполне может свести с ума, – продолжил тем временем Манфред, задумчиво глядя на блестящие колбы на полке. – Есть еще одно весьма коварное заклятье – Империус, заклинание подчинения. Когда я говорю «подчинения», мистер Камски, я имею в виду, что эти чары лишают человека воли. Ровно на тот срок, на который захочет маг, накладывающий их.

Элайджа молча слушал, закусив губу. То есть, если бы кто-то захотел, он мог бы вот так запросто заставить его делать все, что угодно? И для этого даже есть специальное заклинание?..

– Догадаетесь, какое еще заклятье можно назвать непростительным? – вкрадчиво спросил профессор.

Элджей поднял на Манфреда взгляд. У него, конечно, были догадки, но он никогда не был точно уверен в том, о чем думал...

– Смерти?..

– Вы догадливый, – кивнул профессор. – Разумеется, заклятье смерти. Оно больше ничего не делает, просто убивает, мгновенно. Никаких мучений. Очень быстро. Конечно, они не просто так называются непростительными, они нарушают всякие нравственные устои общества, и их применение недопустимо. Вплоть до законодательного уровня.

«Ага, как же» – подумал про себя Элайджа.

– Если вы заинтересуетесь тем, можно ли их обойти – конечно, можно, – продолжал Манфред, зачем-то начав переставлять банки на полке. – Практически любому заклятью можно противопоставить хорошо отточенные щитовые чары, по крайней мере, я по своему опыту знаю, что они поглощают заклинание смерти, и хорошо, что не отражают его. А вот, представьте себе, оказывается, любое следящее заклятье можно обмануть при помощи обыкновенного оборотного зелья! Зачем я вам это рассказываю, не напомните?..

– Не знаю, профессор, – Элджей пожал плечами.

– Что я могу сказать вам, эти знания я не считаю лишними даже в вашем возрасте, мой мальчик, поэтому хорошо, что вы ко мне обратились, – Манфред зачем-то подошел к нему и потрепал по изрядно отросшим волосам. – И вы можете обращаться ко мне с любыми проблемами, помните это. Тем более, если о круциатусе вы узнали _не из книги_ , мистер Камски.

Профессор насквозь его видел. Элджей боялся поднять взгляд.

– Из книги, профессор, – тихо ответил он. – Конечно, из книги...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art by Muano  
> inst: molester_muano


	5. Бег на месте

Он знал, что этот день наступит, рано или поздно – ему снова понадобилась запретная секция. Конечно, это было чертовски опасно, но у Элайджи не было других вариантов. Вряд ли кто-то из преподавателей рассказал бы ему о непростительных заклятьях больше, чем Манфред.

За прошедшее время Элджей научился парочке новых трюков, таких как, например, дезилюминационные чары. Ощущение от заклинания было, мягко говоря, противным, а эффект далеко не лучшим, но в темноте его все равно вряд ли бы кто-то заметил. Это помогало сэкономить время, не накладывая защитный купол каждый раз, делая новую перебежку.

Даже передвигаясь очень медленно и прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, Элджей добрался до библиотеки в разы быстрее, чем делал это обычно. Сумо там давно не дежурил, и вообще отправился домой, подальше от толп студентов и попыток постоянно его подкармливать, из-за чего Андерсон то и дело ворчал, что эта псина и без того давно не влезает в его дом и застряет в дверных проемах. Если он нигде не ошибется, вряд ли кто-то вообще узнает, что он здесь сегодня был. Элайджа медленно и тихо пробирался в темноте через шкафы с книгами, отсчитывая каждый свой шаг в абсолютной темноте. Может, на пару минут зажечь палочку? Никто ведь не...

– Агуаменти, – задорно произнес подозрительно знакомый голос, и Элайджу окатило струей воды с головы до ног.

Дальше он, разумеется, и шагу ступить не смог. Во-первых, из-за ледяной воды первое, что захотелось сделать – это заорать от неожиданности и холода, и сдержался он только каким-то чудом. Во-вторых, он видел свою руку. А значит, дезилюминационные чары больше не действовали. Элджей раньше не слышал о том, чтобы простая вода смывала магию.

– Гибель воров, – пояснил его невидимый собеседник с явной насмешкой. – Вода зачарована! Правда, здорово? Люмос!

Элджей резко обернулся. За его спиной, широко улыбаясь, стоял Джон – в канареечно-желтом халате с приколотым к груди блестящим значком старосты. Просто стоял с палочкой в руке и... смеялся? Серьезно?!

– Я бы тебя не заметил, но ты так громко чихнул возле кабинета трансфигурации, – с энтузиазмом пояснил Монтгомери. – До самой библиотеки за тобой шел. Классные чары!

Разумеется, Элайджа злился. Ему было мокро и холодно, какой-то придурок обломал ему такой удачный шанс пробраться в библиотеку всего лишь за одной книжкой, да теперь еще и смеется над ним! Первым делом захотелось сломать Джону нос, но для этого пришлось бы прыгать – Элджей едва доставал ему макушкой до шеи. Второй в голову, разумеется, пришла идея попросту его заколдовать. Ну и что, что завтра настучит кому-нибудь, это будет завтра. Зато сейчас Элджей своего добьется.

– Я бы на твоем месте просто в спальню пошел, – произнес вдруг староста, заметив, что Элайджа незаметно пытается достать палочку. – Пока здесь нет никого из преподавателей.

– А что, нажалуешься? – с вызовом прищурился Элджей.

– Нет, но и врать не собираюсь, – Джон покачал головой. – Что ты хотел найти в библиотеке?

Элайджа хмурился. Ему-то какое дело? Он здесь вообще никто, и даже скажи ему сейчас правду – не поверит, да еще и рассмеется громче. Как Элайджу бесила эта улыбка. И этот канареечный халат. И значок. И рожа эта глупая, кому только в голову пришло делать такого придурка старостой!

– Слушай-ка, – Элджей поднялся на носочки, просто рефлекторно, хотя и без того выглядел весьма угрожающе, и направил палочку Джону в грудь, вжимая того в книжный шкаф. – Давай ты не будешь совать свой чертов длинный нос, куда не просят?

Монтгомери удивленно заморгал, после чего рассмеялся снова. Это дезориентировало! Нельзя смеяться, когда тебя оскорбляют! Улыбаясь, Джон каждый раз беззастенчиво обнажал верхний ряд бросающихся в глаза чересчур больших зубов. Да почему у него все такое большое и длинное! Нос, самомнение. И сам он тоже, дылда...

– Ты похож на мокрого котенка, – все еще смеясь, воскликнул Джон и, не переживая, что на него направлен кончик чужой палочки, двумя пальцами поднял мокрую прядку волос Элайджи.

Тот окончательно был сбит с толку всем происходящим, но тряхнул головой и сделал шаг назад – кто знает, вдруг этот парень сумасшедший?!

– Я превращу тебя в слизняка, – прошипел он сквозь зубы. – И спрячу в теплице, до весны искать будут.

– Какой ты сердитый, – Джон наклонился к нему, постаравшись состроить серьезное лицо. – Впервые вижу такого маленького...

– Кого же? – вновь с вызовом переспросил Элджей.

Ну, и что нового ему можно сказать? Такого засранца? Выродка? Кого? Вряд ли у Монтгомери хватит фантазии удивить его.

– Маленького злюку, – совершенно серьезно сообщил Джон.

Шах и мат.

– Ты больной, – Камски сделал шаг назад, после еще один.

– И нос у меня длинный, – все также серьезно кивнул Джон.

– И зубы идиотские, – продолжил Элайджа.

– Ты просто завидуешь, – фыркнул староста, прикрывая ладонью нижнюю часть лица. – А если серьезно, то иди в спальню, а? Ты не выспишься, завтра занятия...

«Прекрати делать вид, что заботишься обо мне, придурок» – зло подумал про себя Элайджа.

– Ага, конечно, только вот книжку возьму, – фыркнул Элджей и развернулся – до запретной секции оставалась всего пара шагов.

– Нет, подожди, там же!..

Элджей открыл скрипучую металлическую калитку, и вокруг раздался разрывающий уши вопль. Ощущение, будто кричали сами стены, будто какое-то раненое животное или еще что похуже. Элайджа зажал руками уши, но его вдруг резко схватили и потянули назад за ворот мокрого свитера. Вой прекратился так же резко, как и начался, но в голове все еще звенело.

– Там воющие чары! – воскликнул Джон, морщась от неприятных ощущений, которые ему тоже принесли последствия заклятья. – Дал бы мне договорить!

– А ты откуда знал?! – воскликнул Элджей.

– Да все старосты в школе в курсе, что на запретную секцию наложено это заклятье! Оно на тебя реагирует, – вздохнул Монтгомери. – Я пытался сказать.

Реагирует на него! Элджей закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Манфред ведь предупреждал! Пусть и не напрямую, но предупреждал! А теперь у него снова будут проблемы...

– Ну, правда, иди в спальню, а я отмажу, – вздохнул Джон, тихонько направляя на Элджея кончик палочки, из которой вырывались потоки теплого воздуха – тот ведь все еще был мокрым от макушки до пяток.

– Да чего ты привязался?! – воскликнул Элайджа, градус кипения которого повышался с каждой секундой. – Ты чего меня выгораживаешь?! Тебе за это заплатили, что ли?

– Просто считаю, что мокрым котятам нужно помогать, – пожал плечами староста, совершенно спокойно подсушивая волосы и свитер Камски. – Тем более, мне ничего не будет, а вот у тебя... какой там по счету выговор?

«Заткнись» – очень громко подумал Элайджа. – «Просто заткнись, ни хрена я тебе не верю!».

– Что здесь происходит? Камски, снова?!

Джон улыбнулся и помахал рукой заспанному профессору Андерсону. Элджей вздохнул: а вот и его проблемы. Кажется, на этот раз он простым отниманием баллов не отделается.

– Монтгомери, а вы что тут делаете? – хмуро спросил Андерсон.

– Пытался отговорить Элайджу от ночной прогулки, но мы потерпели фиаско, профессор, – Джон пожал плечами. – Извините нас. Не ругайте его... слишком сильно, а?

Отмазывает. Еще и по имени так легко называет, а в прошлый раз даже вспомнить не мог. Элджея аж затошнило от всей этой приторности.

– На сколько сильно Камски будет наказан, я сам решу, – проворчал профессор и кивнул. – Ты за мной, Монтгомери – спать.

– Пойду чистить унитазы прямо сейчас? – усмехнулся Элайджа, которого снова слишком заносило на словесных поворотах.

– Для начала, пойдешь к директору, а там посмотрим, – Андерсон хмурился, вышагивая по коридору в сторону лестницы, ведущей в башню.

Джон зачем-то стоял возле стеллажа и махал рукой на прощание. Больной. Сумасшедший. Совершенный идиот! И лицо у него все-таки глупое.

Раньше Элайджа ни разу не поднимался в башню, где находился кабинет Стерн. Каждый раз его либо отправляли в спальню до востребования, либо запирали в кабинете Андерсона, где можно было очень весело проводить время за рассматриванием и изучением всяких волшебных примочек и существ, обитающих в клетках или аквариумах. Но сегодняшний день был особенным – профессор потащил его с собой. Элджей шел по коридору с замиранием сердца – его не столько пугало наказание, к которым он успел привыкнуть за годы своей учебы, сколько разрывало изнутри любопытство. В конце концов, не каждый в Хогвартсе удостаивается чести попасть в это место.

В конце концов, они остановились перед высоченной жутковатой горгульей. Та приоткрыла один глаз, внимательно осмотрела прибывших и снова его закрыла, так и оставшись стоять каменным изваянием. Элджей вопросительно посмотрел на профессора.

– Давай, открывай, чудовище, – буркнул тот в ответ на молчание стража. – Розовый куст.

Горгулья снова приоткрыла глаз, Элайджа даже готов был поклясться, что недовольно фыркнула, но шагнула в сторону. За спиной ее скрывалось начало высокой винтовой лестницы, по которой Андерсон тут же потащил его едва ли не за шкирку. Они шли, и шли, и ступени казались бесконечными в свете множества крохотных свечей, но все прервалось также внезапно, как началось...

Кабинет оказался небольшим помещением, состоящим из нескольких ярусов. Элайджа с интересом осматривался вокруг, стараясь не задеть головой свисающие с деревянных перекрытий алые розы на витых стеблях, которые тут и там росли вокруг каким-то исключительно магическим образом. Аккуратные стеллажи со стеклянными дверцами были полны книг, которые вряд ли можно было найти в библиотеке. Андерсон хмуро осмотрелся.

– Сиди тут и не трогай ничего, – сказал он, поднимаясь еще выше по лестнице.

Элджей кивнул. Разумеется, ему все хотелось потрогать, но так и быть, он постарается себя сдерживать. Он читал названия на корешках тяжелых томов, но многие из них были просто закованы в цветные кожаные переплеты, и их нужно было непременно доставать с полки. Где-то неподалеку слышалось журчание воды, будто где-то в самом кабинете бил крохотный ключ, но, скорее всего, этот звук просто исходил от какого-нибудь магического приспособления. Одна из стен была полностью занята фотографиями. Вряд ли директор Стерн обрадовалась бы попыткам влезть в ее личную жизнь, но ели она ни о чем не узнает, то и не расстроится...

Самые старые снимки были со времен студенчества. Школьная сборная Равенкло в полном составе – на черно-белой карточке отличить их можно было только по вышитым на груди гербам. Подпись в углу, оставленная изумрудными чернилами: «Дорогой Аманде за первый гол в сезоне». Элджей присмотрелся, трудно было поверить, что улыбающаяся девчонка с пышными кудрявыми черными волосами, прижимающая к груди древко метлы, и есть их нынешняя директриса! Снимок был датирован тридцатыми годами. Рядом, снятая чуть позже, карточка, на которой она же обнимает хмурого парня с тяжелым взглядом – тот со сдержанной улыбкой сжимает в руках метлу и медаль лучшего игрока. Элджей практически прилип к стеклу, но так и не смог толком рассмотреть имя. Кажется, это вратарь...

Не на всех снимках присутствовала сама директриса. Так, например, были фотографии каких-то неизвестных Элджею людей, многие из которых, как ему казалось, судя по датам давно умерли. Юноша с медалью еще не раз появлялся среди прочих, колдовал, прижимал к груди двух детей – мальчика и девочку, улыбался или наоборот хмурился, но чаще всего стоял рядом с директрисой. На одном из снимков он, кажется, сначала долго устанавливал камеру, так как в кадре мелькало только белое небо и кусочек какого-то горного хребта на фоне, после в центр выбегал тот самый мужчина – уже далеко не школьник, Элайджа бы поставил на то, что ему здесь порядком за тридцать – взмахивал палочкой, и в небо поднимались снопы ярких искр, а сам он падал на траву и смеялся. Теми же изумрудными чернилами в углу снимка мелким почерком было написано: «Поздравляю тебя с новой должностью, милая, обещаю заглянуть в твой новый кабинет, как только вернусь в Англию. Эмеральд». Фамилии не было. Рядом болтался серебряный медальон на длинной цепочке, висящий на краю рамки с фотографией. Элджей бездумно протянул к нему руку.

– Молодой человек, трогать чужие вещи без спроса весьма неучтиво, – хрипло проговорил кто-то сверху.

Элайджа замер и резко задрал голову. В помещении кроме него никого не было, зато на вершине книжного шкафа примостилась Распределяющая шляпа. Он рефлекторно засунул руки в карманы.

– Извините, – стало немного стыдно за то, что его застали за таким интимным процессом, как изучение чужих фотографий.

– Я только предупредила, но дело твое, – произнесла шляпа. – Как тебе школа? Нравится?

Элджей пожал плечами. Не то чтобы он был в восторге, но здесь ему нравилось. Это место стало ему домом намного больше, чем особняк его родителей, разве что братишки часто не хватало. Здесь он чувствовал себя свободнее. В голову вдруг пришла очень странная мысль, и он снова задрал голову.

– Простите, – обратился он к шляпе. – Мой отец отдал вам те десять галлеонов?

Шляпа хрипло рассмеялась в ответ.

– Нет, конечно, вряд ли он знает об этом, правда? – спросила она. – Да и на что бы мне их тратить? Я покидаю это место раз в год.

Элайджа улыбнулся. Да, действительно. Но было бы приятно знать, что раз его отец проиграл спор, то честно расплатился с долгами.

– Я ему напомню, – кивнул Элджей, но договорить не успел.

– Тебе повезло, Камски, – Андерсон спустился по небольшой лесенке, достал из кармана флягу и сделал несколько крупных глотков. – Директор уехала по приказу совета попечителей, и будет не раньше среды.

– Значит, чистка унитазов откладывается? – да что же его как несет сегодня?!

Профессор снова посмотрел на него и нахмурился.

– Что тебе понадобилось в запретной секции в этот раз? – спросил он, опускаясь на небольшую резную софу, совершенно не стесняясь делать это в отсутствие хозяйки.

Элайджа закусил губу. Может, сказать ему, что он все еще рвется дочитать ту книгу? Пусть Андерсон сочтет его сумасшедшим, он и так много лестного о нем думает, хуже не будет. Или наболтать что-нибудь про алхимию или древние руны, правда, в теме Элджей сильно плавал, и обман легко мог раскрыться...

– Вы много знаете о непростительных заклятьях, профессор? – вдруг твердо спросил он, решив, что уже на все плевать.

– Непростительных?! – Андерсон поперхнулся своим пойлом из фляги, слегка пролив его себе на мантию. – Камски, а когда ты кого-нибудь отравишь уже, а?.. Долго мне еще ждать?

Элайджа вздохнул. Вот, примерно, так у него строятся разговоры с окружающими в большинстве случаев.

– От них можно защититься? – продолжил он свой вопрос, не обращая внимания на подначки. – Чтобы это было достаточно действенно?

– Камски, ты доведешь меня до инфаркта, – проворчал Андерсон в ответ. – Любое заклятье можно отразить.

– Если ваш магический потенциал выше, чем у противника, но если нет?..

– Тогда терпеть, – вздохнул профессор и поднялся. – Конец двадцатого века, все войны давно кончились, в том числе и магические, а если ты волнуешься за неприкосновенность своей задницы, можешь просто обратиться к аврорату, а не нарушать школьные правила. В очередной раз.

«Тогда помогите!» – пронеслось в голове Элджея.

– Я обращаюсь.

Андерсон хмуро посмотрел ему в глаза, и они встретились взглядом. Элджей смотрел исподлобья, сомкнув губы, и ждал ответа.

«Я боюсь возвращаться домой!» – в отчаянии подумал он.

– Вы мракоборец, мистер Андерсон. Я обращаюсь к вам.

«Пожалуйста!»

– Или проще прятаться за алкоголем, чем признать это?! – в конце концов, воскликнул Элайджа, понимая, что уже перегибает палку.

Профессор отвернулся и лицо его окончательно потемнело. Вряд ли он был рад услышать эти слова. Элайджа прекрасно знал это. Но никто не рассказал бы ему лучше Андерсона. Ему больше не к кому обратиться!

Только вот он знал, почему не пошел к нему сразу, и знал, что его вопрос так и останется висеть в пустоте.

– Я школьный учитель, Камски, – хрипло произнес профессор. – А не мракоборец. Иди в спальню, и хватит уже шататься по школе ночами. Я, в конце концов, тоже иногда хочу поспать.

Долгие месяцы прошли для Элайджи фактически впустую. Как бы он ни бесился, ничего не мог поделать с заклятьем, наложенным Андерсоном на запретную секцию библиотеки и, как следствие, со своей проблемой тоже. Манфред, может, и сказал про оборотное зелье, но его рецепт хранился там же, а просить рецепт у самого Манфреда было слишком уж палевно. В домашней библиотеке отца, кажется, были инструкции по его приготовлению, но для этого нужно было обязательно дождаться летних каникул.

Элайджа пообещал писать Ингрид летом. С самого Рождества она будто чувствовала, что что-то идет не так, и то и дело допытывалась. Элджей, как мог, отговаривался, не желая рассказывать никому о том, что на самом деле произошло дома. Но ее забота была приятной. В конце концов, она действительно замечала изменения, несмотря на то, что лицо Камски и так постоянно было весьма хмурым, а синяки под глазами от постоянного недосыпа только добавляли его выражению усталости и явного нежелания иметь хоть какие-то дела с окружающими. Но также кроме Ингрид были рядом и другие люди, и вот они уж точно радости не приносили.

Перед самыми экзаменами они столкнулись в коридоре с Джоном. Впервые Элайдже не было так противно смотреть на его лицо. Оно, конечно, как обычно было таким же глупым и по-идиотски вытянутым, но сейчас он хотя бы не улыбался двадцать четыре на семь. Ингрид обеспокоенно дернула его за край мантии, так, чтобы он хотя бы ее заметил – она вряд ли достала бы макушкой до его подбородка, даже если бы встала на носочки или подпрыгнула.

– Что случилось? – спросила она, и лицо Монтгомери слегка посветлело. – И где Райли?

– А, ну, понимаешь, он... – Джон неловко запустил пальцы в светлые волосы. – У нас ведь еще несколько экзаменов впереди, и вчера он перенервничал, ему резко стало хуже. Он заперся в спальне и не выходил весь день. Потом оказалось, что он потянулся за графином с водой, опрокинул его и разбил стакан, уронил полог кровати, зацепившись за него, попытался все починить, поджег шторы, а когда тушил... в общем, его нашли вечером забившимся под одеяло, а в комнате было воды по щиколотку...

Ингрид охнула, а Элайджа, внимательно выслушав весь рассказ, потянулся за блокнотом. То есть, проклятье О ' Брайена имеет более тяжелые последствия во время нервных срывов?..

– Сейчас он в больнице, – продолжал тем временем Джон. – Лежит на кровати и не шевелится. Говорит, что тяжело болен, и не встанет, пока не поправится.

Это Элджей записал тоже. Монтгомери с интересом попытался заглянуть в блокнот, но тот захлопнулся прямо перед его лицом.

– Ты помнишь, куда не нужно совать свой длинный нос, Монтгомери? – хмуро спросил Элайджа, когда Джон, обиженно поджав губы, снова оставил попытки поинтересоваться чужими записями.

– Разумеется, в личный дневник моего маленького зла, Камски, – тихонько рассмеялся Джон, от чего градус кипения Элайджи снова повысился.

Придурок.

– Твои здесь только сопли в носу, – Элджей сделал шаг назад и снова раскрыл блокнот.

– Ребят, а можно я вас как-нибудь сфоткаю, когда вы спорите? – с энтузиазмом воскликнула Ингрид. – История должна помнить своих героев!

Разрешение она получить не успела. В холле раздался грохот, чьи-то крики, а после глухой, протяжный вой, будто кто-то подстрелил заклятьем дикое животное не в лесу, а где-то в школе. Ингрид прислушалась.

– А это не из больничного крыла, случайно?.. – тихонько спросила она, а Элджей, с интересом вытянув шею, настрочил еще пару строк в блокноте.

– Да, кажется... – Джон обернулся. – Простите, ребятки, но мне надо бежать! Потом поболтаем!

И, развернувшись на каблуках, кинулся в сторону больницы, едва не сбив по дороге парочку первокурсников.

– Райли! – кричал он еще на подходе. – Райли, ты в порядке? Ты жив?!

– Ты действительно просто записываешь все это? – нахмурилась Ингрид, глядя на то, как Элджей бегло и скрупулезно дописывает всю полученную им информацию. – Человеку и так паршиво...

– Это научные наблюдения, – Элайджа захлопнул блокнот и сунул его в сумку вместе с пером. – И я обязан быть беспристрастным, иначе все это не будет иметь никакого смысла.

Ингрид его не понимала. И вряд ли когда-нибудь смогла бы понять. Элджей был благодарен ей за то, что несмотря на это, она поддерживала его безумные идеи, и никогда не была против. Даже если тяжело вздыхала, слушая его доводы.

Райли, разумеется, пришел в себя. С перевязанной обожженной рукой и парой ссадин на лице, но живой, и даже все такой же жизнерадостный, как обычно. Перед экзаменом по зельеварению он вовсе пребывал в превосходном расположении духа. Как оказалось, профессор Манфред выбил у комиссии разрешение не только присутствовать на практикуме, но и сопровождать О ' Брайена на протяжении всего приготовления заданного отвара. Разумеется, не подсказывая, но хотя бы следя за тем, чтобы тот не отрезал себе руку, не опрокинул котел и не спалил половину кабинета.

– Ну что, девушки, кто первой хочет поцеловать красавчика Райли? – он остановился у дверей кабинета, разведя руки, будто действительно приглашая окружающих как минимум обнять его. – Только не торопитесь, соблюдайте очередь!

Элджей, который как раз сидел неподалеку на подоконнике, с интересом наблюдал за происходящим.

– Зачем он это делает? – спросил он у Ингрид, не поворачивая головы, глядя на то, как девчонки, хихикая, действительно робко чмокают это рыжее чудовище в веснушчатые щеки, отчего тот сиял, как новенький галлеон.

– А, ну, он же ирландец, – рассмеялась она в ответ. – К тому же, раз вокруг него столько неудач, он все время говорит, что отдал свою удачу другим. А вообще-то, просто выпендривается.

Элайджа пожал плечами, отвернулся, и даже не стал записывать этот факт в свой блокнот. В глупые легенды он не верил, тем более, что для большей удачи нужно было целовать зачарованный камень, а не какого-то рыжего подростка. Уткнувшись в книгу, он не сразу понял, почему вокруг повисла такая тишина. Подняв взгляд, чтобы поинтересоваться, что происходит, первым делом он наткнулся на Аерин. Ровно в тот момент, когда она наклонилась с высоты своих неизмеримых каблуков, обеими ладонями обхватив лицо Райли, и действительно поцеловала его на глазах у всех, так, что тот, кажется, перестал дышать.

– Я сдаю сегодня трансфигурацию, – пояснила она, отпустив мальчишку, который так и стоял с широко распахнутыми глазами, не в силах отвести от нее взгляд. – Пожелай мне удачи, красавчик Райли. И у тебя помада на щеке, вот тут.

Она снова наклонилась и стерла с лица О ' Брайена небольшое бордовое пятнышко, которое только что сама же там и оставила. Тот просто хлопал рыжими ресницами, глядя на нее во все глаза и, когда та уже развернулась, чтобы уйти, едва слышно произнес: «удачи». Вряд ли кто-то из девушек рискнул бы еще раз поцеловать его в этот день.

– Богиня, – просипел он охрипшим от волнения голосом. – Ребят, вы видели это, я не сплю?.. ко мне снизошла богиня, сама Аерин Кларк...

Богиня или нет, но свой экзамен по зельям Райли сдал на «Превосходно».

Уже сидя в поезде, Элджей лениво зевал – долгая и нервная дорога ему не нравилась, а дорога домой постоянно была нервной, в отличие от дороги в школу. В стекло что-то ударилось. Элайджа не обратил на это внимания, но удар вдруг повторился снова, и снова, будто кто-то тихонько стучал снаружи. Поезд стоял на платформе, кому, интересно, понадобилось говорить с ним перед самым отъездом?..

Элджей обернулся и удивленно вскинул брови. Разумеется, на платформе никто не стоял, зато, то и дело взмахивая крыльями, в воздухе болталась серая крупная сова. Открыв окно, Элайджа впустил птицу внутрь и та, нахохлившись, тут же устроилась на его коленях. Санни, старая сова их семьи. Значит, письмо из дома? Так поздно?..

Элайджа открыл конверт и пробежался глазами по строчкам, не заметив, как начинает улыбаться. Письмо было коротким, настолько коротким, что вмещало в себя буквально пять слов:

«Я скучаю! Приезжай скорее! Эллиот».


	6. Часы и змея

– Давай, быстрее! Быстрее!

Элайджа толкал тележку, в которую они сгрузили сразу все вещи – и его, и Эллиота, и все равно умудрялся бежать лучше. Они только что прошли на платформу, и двери поезда уже вовсю захлопывались. Добежав до ближайшего вагона, Элджей суетливо попытался оценить ситуацию, но закинуть вещи в поезд, еще и влезть туда самим было непосильно задачей. Громко выругавшись, так, что несколько провожающих со всех сторон неодобрительно обернулись, он тряхнул рукой, и палочка незамедлительно скользнула в ладонь.

– Локомотор!

Все содержимое тележки взмыло в воздух и, словно разномастный слепленный вместе снаряд, влетело в вагон поезда. Если кто-то в этот момент шел по коридору, Элджей уже мысленно попросил у него прощения. Схватив младшего братишку поперек туловища, благо, тот был даже в сравнении с ним совсем уж крохотным, Элайджа запрыгнул на ступеньку в тот момент, когда состав тронулся и медленно покатился по рельсам. Разве что на ногах устоять не смог, и тут же повалился на пол, едва не собрав макушкой угол собственного чемодана, и в последний момент сумел подставить руку, так, чтобы хотя бы Эллиот падал на него – так было пусть и немного, но мягче.

– Живой? – едва дыша от пережитой пробежки спросил Элайджа у ошарашенного брата, лежащего на нем сверху и хлопающего глазами.

– Ага, – тот вполне активно тряхнул головой. – А тебя за магию не накажут?..

– Да плевать, – отмахнулся Элджей. – Давай, поднимайся, пойдем искать место.

Это был первый год, когда Эллиот ехал с ним в школу, и восторгу его не было предела. Ему нравилось абсолютно все: платформа, на которой он бывал и раньше, но в этот раз она казалась ему куда круче, поезд, старший брат и то, как тот управляется с палочкой. И это они еще даже не приехали в школу! Страшно было подумать, что будет с этим мальчишкой, как только они доберутся до замка.

– О, привет, – Элайджа заглянул в очередное купе и тут же наткнулся взглядом на знакомую светлую макушку. – Я думал, до приезда тебя не увижу.

Ингрид, смотревшая в этот момент в окно на пролетающий мимо пейзаж обернулась и радостно взвизгнула. Для того, чтобы повиснуть у друга на шее, ей не помешал даже тот факт, что он все еще держал в руке палочку, благодаря которой перетаскивал вещи от одного вагона к другому. Казалось, что за лето она совсем не выросла, а только стала еще меньше и еще концентрированнее.

«И я очень рад тебя видеть» – подумал про себя Элджей.

– Задушишь, – тихо сказал он, но шею его от этого все равно, конечно, не отпустили.

Он действительно писал ей все лето, как и обещал. Ингрид отвечала ему огромными содержательными письмами, заставляла рассказывать, как проходят каникулы, и рассказывала про свои. Судя по тому, что Элджей из них почерпнул, в этом году она уезжала с родителями в Норвегию, на родину ее матери. Ну, разумеется, что кожа ее стала еще бледнее, чем была, хотя, и в этот факт верилось слабо.

– Это Эллиот, – Элайджа пропустил вперед себя в купе мальчишку, положив руку ему на плечо. – Элли, это Ингрид, самая страшная ведьма в Хогвартсе.

«Страшная ведьма» снова взвизгнула, совершеннейше подтверждая данный ей титул, и сгребла в охапку абсолютно ошарашенного младшего Камски.

– Так вот кому ты всегда пишешь письма! – восторженно воскликнула она, когда Эллиот, наконец, освободился от ее цепкой хватки.

Элайджа нервно ерзал на сиденье кареты, везущей их от станции до Хогвартса, в ожидании церемонии распределения. Он даже перед своей собственной церемонией так не нервничал! Разумеется, в душе он безумно надеялся, что Эллиот попадет на Равенкло. Было бы просто замечательно сидеть вместе у камина в гостиной, иметь возможность видеться чаще, даже несмотря на ежедневные занятия. Но каждый раз ловя себя на мысли, что есть еще целых три факультета, Элджей переключался на тот факт, что он будет рад просто узнать, что шляпа скажет его брату. Он никогда не будет таким, как его родители. Он не разочаруется. Ни в коем случае.

– Эллиот Камски!

В зале послышался тихий шепот, особенно за столом Элджея. Разумеется, его фамилию даже ленивый знал. Он очень надеялся, что у окружающих не возникнет из-за этого никаких предубеждений. Ну, а если возникнут, он, конечно, все еще может превратить любого желающего в подставку для фруктов...

– Хаффлпафф!

У Элайджи защемило сердце. Это было обидно, действительно обидно! Он тут же мысленно выругался сам на себя. Он. Не должен. Так. Думать. Они учатся в одной школе, они будут видеться каждый день, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы они просто учились на разный факультетах. Просто Эллиоту больше подходит дом госпожи Хаффлпафф. Мерлинова борода, но как же ему сейчас грустно!

Зал зааплодировал. Зажмурившись на пару секунд, Элджей резко поднялся с места, поднял руки и зааплодировал тоже. Громче всех. Так, чтобы Эллиот видел его. Так, чтобы Эллиот знал, что он рад, чертовски рад за него! Даже если сейчас ему безумно больно.

– Элайджа!

Утро, кажется, не слишком задалось. Старший Камски обернулся, вздохнул и закатил глаза. Его первый учебный день ну никак не мог начаться с лицезрения этой нудной длинноносой рожи. Джон, как обычно, улыбался и весьма хитро щурился, будто задумал что-то, о чем Элджей пока не знал. В отличие от Ингрид, которая вообще понятия не имела, что люди обычно растут до двадцати одного года, Монтгомери был об этом прекрасно осведомлен и знанием этим пользовался – чтобы говорить с ним, следовало теперь не слабо задирать голову.

– У меня теперь есть маленький заложник, – Джон прищурился еще сильнее. – И если ты будешь нарушать школьные правила, я буду щипать его за очаровательные щечки. Сечешь, к чему это я?

– Тронешь моего брата – до больничного крыла поползешь на бровях, – нахмурился Элджей, надеясь, что Монтгомери его понял, потому что он никогда не шутил в своих угрозах.

– Я рад, что мое маленькое зло не теряет хватку, – Джон даже наклонился, чтобы собеседнику было удобнее с ним общаться, а «маленькое зло» готово было выколоть ему глаза волшебной палочкой.

Единственным, что остановило Элайджу от этого необдуманного поступка, был Эллиот, радостно обхвативший его руками со спины.

– Доброе утро! – воскликнул он, когда брат потрепал его по волосам, и обернулся. – Привет, Джонни!

– Когда ты успел его подкупить? – нахмурился Элайджа, пытаясь тихонько отпихнуть Эллиота себе за спину.

– Как только узнал, что вы братья, – совершенно серьезно кивнул Монтгомери. – Всю ночь думал, на что он купится, и в результате победило печенье. Кстати, хочешь?

Он на полном серьезе достал из кармана несколько печенюшек, будто в этих самых карманах они и пеклись. Эллиот фыркнул от смеха, а Элджей только вздохнул и показательно отвернулся.

– Не пытайся, – он даже говорил максимально небрежно. – И у меня уже шея устала на тебя смотреть.

– Не смотри, – Джон по прежнему улыбался, словно кто-то вписал ему эту особенность в момент его рождения, и вдруг опустился перед Камски на корточки, так, что теперь он оказался снизу. – Или, может, так лучше?

– Позер, – Элайджу просто невозможно было понять.

– Привет, парни!

От дальнейших пререканий их спасла Ингрид. Также потрепав Эллиота по макушке, она беззастенчиво потянулась к ладони Джона, в которой он все еще сжимал печенье и, забрав одну, совершенно спокойно сунула ее в рот.

– О, медовые! – воскликнула она, едва прожевав. – Как ты это делаешь!

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Ингрид, – Джон тут же вскочил, покраснев до самых корней волос. – Эмм, если хочешь, я могу научить...

– Лучше делись, – назидательно ответила девчонка.

– Предатели, вы оба, – вздохнул Элайджа, понимая, что теперь то он точно в меньшинстве.

– Гроза школы, ты притащил с собой юного помощника! – на плечи Элджея вдруг легли легкие ладони, и он подскочил на месте от неожиданности, обернулся и случайно зарядил невидимому собеседнику рукой по носу. – А драться обязательно?!

– Прости, Райли, – вздохнул Элайджа, доставая палочку на случай, если сломал бедному О'Брайену конопатый нос. – Не подкрадывайся больше.

Если раньше на этом чудовище было много веснушек, то теперь их стало еще больше. Лицо, шея, даже руки – все покрывал слой неровных разномастных крохотных пятен, а волосы за лето совсем выгорели на солнце. Джон тут же сгреб приятеля в охапку, словно это всегда было их традицией. Хотя, вероятнее всего, оно действительно было.

– У нас Защита от темных искусств в соседнем крыле, ты помнишь? – Ингрид дернула однокурсника за рукав мантии. – Опоздаем к Андерсону – он убьет тебя еще на подходе.

– Помню, – Элайджа обернулся и на прощание еще раз приобнял брата. – Удачи, Элли. Если что, жалуйся мне на этого придурка, он очень любит везде совать свой нос.

Он произнес эти слова действительно громко. Разумеется, не без умысла.

– Я все слышал, – Джон все еще держал висящего на его шее Райли, который просто болтал ногами в воздухе и явно был в восторге от этого факта.

Уже идя по коридору, Элджей тихонько улыбнулся. Может, ему и не нравилось общаться с людьми. Может, у него это паршиво выходило. Но он был счастлив.

Он вернулся домой.

– Таким образом, делаем вывод, что при смешивании веществ необходимость следить за пропорциями не менее важно, чем за порядком их добавления... Камски, вы слышали хоть одно слово?

Элайджа резко поднял голову, на щеке отпечаталась гравировка с обложки учебника. Разумеется, он ничего не слышал, он уснул. Всю предыдущую ночь он снова провел под собственной кроватью, силясь наложить антизвуковые заклятья – несколько дней назад в теплицах ему перепала возможность стащить несколько лишних ростков школьных мандрагор, а те в скором времени должны были проснуться и начать орать. Вряд ли ему удалось бы держать в секрете свои противоправные изыскания, если бы все его соседи по спальне в одну ночь оглохли.

– Нет, профессор, – Элджей едва подавил широкий зевок. – Простите, я... нехорошо себя чувствую.

– Так может, лучше сходите в больницу, чем будете зря тратить время на моем уроке? – преподавательница алхимии строго поправила очки. – Или хотя бы выпейте чашку кофе. Камски, не расстраивайте меня. Какое вещество не взаимодействует с жидкостью?

– Металл? – задумчиво произнес Элайджа, скорее спрашивая спросонья, недели отвечая на поставленный вопрос.

– Удивительно, но верно, – кивнула она. – Кофейник на моем столе, можете воспользоваться. Итак, о пропорциях, как вы уже знаете из курса трансфигурации...

Элджей не стал игнорировать дельное предложение, поднялся с места и теперь тихонько наливал себе кофе в тяжелую глиняную кружку, краем уха слушая, что рассказывает преподавательница. Он понятия не имел, зачем ему в жизни могла бы пригодиться алхимия, но она была интересной. Сегодня вот, правда, ему было не до этого. Впереди был еще целый насыщенный день, в ходе которого его ждал урок Андерсона и два часа ухода за магическими существами. И, кажется, где-то в расписании вечером затесались древние руны. Он и не думал, что когда-нибудь начнет уставать от количества учебы.

Ингрид догнала его перед кабинетом Защиты от темных искусств. У нее как раз кончилась нудная лекция по прорицаниям, на которой она, также, как и Элджей, уснула, только вот вместе с ней уснула, кажется, добрая половина студентов. Лицо у нее было хмурым и усталым, хотя от начала учебного года прошло всего несколько недель. Погода стояла отвратительная, то и дело накрапывал противный дождь, превращая школьные дорожки в грязное месиво. Даже в Хогсмид идти не хотелось, хотя, Элайджа обещал, что принесет Эллиоту что-нибудь интересное оттуда.

Пока Ингрид что-то быстро и гневно рассказывала, Элджей снова дремал, на сей раз положив под голову сразу несколько учебников. Скоро, конечно, придется просыпаться, если Андерсон снова не опоздает на половину урока, как он частенько делал. Но Андерсон не пришел. Спустя минуту после звонка дверь распахнулась и, поправляя рукава расшитой витиеватыми узорами мантии, в кабинет вошла директриса. Студенты резко замолчали, лишь изредка тихо перешептываясь между собой.

– Профессора Андерсона сегодня на уроке не будет, – она окинула класс равнодушным взглядом. – Я взяла на себя обязанность заменить его на сегодняшнем практикуме. Будьте добры, соберите вещи и встаньте, я уберу столы.

Вообще-то, у них должна была быть лекция. Элайджа хмуро поднялся и одним движением сгреб книги в сумку. Происходящее ему не очень-то нравилось.

– Как думаешь, Андерсон спился и помер? – шепотом спросил он у Ингрид, пока директор Стерн точными взмахами палочки убирала парты в стороны, освобождая место в центре класса.

– Думаю, – тихонько ответила ему Ингрид, в упор глядя на стоящий у доски тяжелый кованный сундук, которого там не должно было быть. – Мы сегодня снова изучаем боггарта...

Она не ошиблась. Как только директриса закончила и попросила всех выстроиться в центре класса, она все таким же движением палочки выдвинула ящик поближе к студентам.

– Вы уже знаете, что такое боггарт, – отточенным тоном сообщила она, и многие присутствующие, закивав, шагнули назад. – В связи с прошлым инцидентом, мы решили, что это занятие будет отложено на некоторое время, но как как защита от боггарта входит в обязательный список на экзамене в конце пятого курса, рано или поздно вам пришлось бы столкнуться с ним снова.

– А что случилось? – таким же тихим шепотом спросил Элайджа, он как раз опоздал на занятие и так и не понял, что же произошло в его отсутствие в прошлом году.

Ингрид вздохнула и крепко сжала в руке палочку.

– Профессор Андерсон, – тихонько произнесла она. – Боится вспоминать смерть своего сына...

Элайджа перевел взгляд на сундук. Так вот почему этого старого алкоголика не было так долго?..

– Боггарт не имеет ничего общего с теми предметами или явлениями, которых вы боитесь, – тем временем, продолжала Стерн, медленно шагая вдоль доски. – Это всего лишь проекция, как отражение в зеркале. Он не сможет причинить вам вред, но может отвлечь или даже повергнуть в состоянии апатии. Этот урок направлен не только на то, чтобы вы научились владеть заклинанием против него, но и на обуздание своего страха. Это не значит, что вы не должны бояться, страх это естественный процесс самозащиты, он заставляет наши ноги бежать, а тело двигаться быстрее. Но если убежать от страха не получается, нужно стараться ставить себя выше него. Мисс Ларсен? Прошу, подойдите ближе.

Ингрид вздрогнула, но еще сильнее сжала кулаки и вышла вперед. Элджей наблюдал за тем, как она старается глубоко и размеренно дышать, держа в едва дрожащей руке палочку. Стерн витиеватым почерком вывела на доске формулу.

– Нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы справиться с боггартом, – пояснила она, направляя кончик палочки на крышку сундука. – Мисс Ларсен, от вас требуется не просто произнести заклятье, само по себе оно не сработает, а лишь раззадорит существо. Прежде, чем сказать его, постарайтесь мысленно превратить свой страх в нечто забавное. Я могу дать вам немного времени на то, чтобы подумать...

– Нет, все в порядке, директор, – Ингрид замотала головой. – Я готова!

– Что ж, тогда, удачи, – из палочки Стерн вырвалась крохотная молния и крышка сундука распахнулась, выпуская едва заметное облачко дыма, тут же начавшее принимать осязаемую форму.

Посреди класса стоял колодец. Обыкновенный замшелый колодец, с валяющимся рядом пустым ведром. Никакой опасности он не представлял, но Ингрид снова глубоко вдохнула и зажмурилась. Ей явно было страшно.

– Чего вы боитесь, мисс Ларсен? – спросила директриса, стоя позади сундука.

– Я... – начала было Ингрид и вдруг уверенно выпалила. – Боюсь утонуть, мэм!

– Значит, постарайтесь сделать так, чтобы у вас при всем желании не получилось это сделать, – Стерн улыбнулась уголками губ. – Давайте, Ларсен, вы справитесь.

Ингрид нахмурилась, еще несколько секунд внимательно посмотрела на колодец и решительно подняла палочку.

– Ридикулус!

Поначалу ничего не произошло, только тихий далекий гул разнесся по кабинету, будто где-то вдалеке завывал холодный ветер. Но не прошло и нескольких секунд, как вслед за гулом со свистом и взрывами из колодца вырвалось несколько десятков ярких фейерверков. Класс взорвался аплодисментами, а Ингрид радостно заулыбалась.

– Отлично, мисс Ларсен, – кивнула директриса. – Кто пойдет следующим?

Элайджа желанием подходить к сундуку не горел. Он не волновался по поводу боггарта, он просто понятия не имел, чего боится. Табеля с плохими оценками? Нет, вряд ли, но, если что, с радостью скормил бы его флоббер-червям, правда, те потом бы от этого негордо сдохли. Боится наказания? Точно нет, слишком уж много раз его наказывали. Боится, что у него не получится сотворить заклятье? Возможно, хотя он, кажется, уже справился с этим страхом, пусть и не до конца. К тому же, как можно воплотить в физической форме страх ошибиться или не справиться?..

– Мистер Камски, ваша очередь, – произнесла директриса, в ожидании стоя все на том же месте за тяжелым сундуком, куда боггарт возвращался каждый раз, когда над ним начинали смеяться.

Элджей вздохнул, привычно тряхнул рукой и вышел в центр комнаты. У него будет время, чтобы сориентироваться. Даже если всему классу придется лицезреть табель с его хреновыми оценками. Хотя, они все, пожалуй, рассмеются раньше, так что ему даже не придется колдовать, боггарт и без его вмешательства впадет в ступор.

– Готовы? – спросила Стерн и направила палочку на сундук. – Аберто!

Крышка распахнулась. Элайджа ждал, какую же форму примет его страх. Пусть это все-таки будет табель с оценками, он ведь действительно боится схлопотать «Т», чтобы потом дома ему не устроили...

Точно. Дома. Речная горгулья, как же он сразу не подумал!..

Перед ним стоял его отец. Такой же, как в жизни, с высоким лбом, седеющими висками и строгим взглядом поверх очков. Он смотрел на него сверху вниз, медленно крутя в руках палочку. Элджей невольно сделал шаг назад.

– Элайджа, ты снова не можешь сделать элементарных вещей? – спросил отец и нахмурился, отчего на лбу у него каждый раз залегала пара отвратительных по мнению Камски глубоких морщин. – Это задание для третьего курса.

Очень смешно, конечно. Боггарт говорит с ним о боггарте! Элджей почувствовал, как в горлу подкатывает злость. Но это ведь не его отец, нужно сосредоточиться на этой мысли...

– Ты снова разоча...

– Ридикулус!

Элайджа слишком поздно подумал, что погорячился. Боггарт сделал неловкий шаг назад, чтобы устоять на ногах, но никуда не исчез. Заклятье не сработало. У него не было ни одной идеи, как это можно превратить в повод для смеха!

– Как ты ведешь себя со старшими? – призрак лишь сильнее нахмурился. – Элайджа, мы устали от того, что ты тратишь свое и наше время...

– Ридикулус! Ридикулус! Ридикулус!.. – Элджей зажмурился и выпустил в боггарта сразу несколько заклятий, но они снова не сработали.

Внутри поднималось отвратительное чувство беспомощности и паники. Он не мог насмехаться над отцом. Он понятия не имел, что сделать. Он хотел заколдовать его, превратить во что-то, у него в руке была палочка, в конце концов! Он может защититься, он сейчас не дома, он свободен! Свободен от его мнения и его надежд!

– Остолбеней! – в отчаянии выкрикнул Элджей, но заклинание, разумеется, не могло иметь силы – вместо этого яркая молния лишь прошла сквозь грудь боггарта и врезалась в классную доску.

– Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, – призрак, абсолютно не заметив никакого сопротивления, поднял палочку – Элайджа зажмурился, невольно поверив в реальность происходящего и ожидая возмездия.

Но ничего не произошло. Вместо этого перед закрытыми веками вдруг стало темнее, чем было, а в нос ударил резкий терпкий аромат цветочных духов. Он открыл глаза – перед ним, загораживая его спиной от боггарта, стояла директриса, а призрак, утратив контакт с предыдущей жертвой, уже менял свою форму, превратившись вдруг в огромные песочные часы, содержимое которых почему-то упорно двигалось снизу вверх. Стерн взмахнула палочкой, даже не произнеся заклятья, и стекло часов раскололось, песок оказался на полу и из него тут же проросло крохотное ярко-зеленое дерево.

– Не стоит волноваться о произошедшем, мистер Камски, – сказала она, поворачиваясь лицом к студенту, готовому от нервов искусать себе губы до крови. – У всех нас разные страхи, чтобы справиться с ними требуется время. Не стоит разочаровываться, если у вас что-то не вышло сегодня.

Разочаровываться... разочаровываться?! Элайджа никогда не чувствовал себя хуже, чем сейчас! Униженный перед самим собой, беспомощный, словно младенец. Он ненавидел себя. Ненавидел своего отца, ненавидел этого уродливого боггарта, принявшего его облик. Ненавидел всех вокруг. Но себя – все-таки больше всех.

– Мистер Камски?..

Элджей поднял взгляд – Стерн все еще стояла перед ним.

– Урок сейчас закончится, поднимитесь со мной ненадолго, будьте так добры, – кивнула она.

– Но, уход за магическими существами, мэм... – Элджею чертовски не хотелось почему-то именно сейчас оставаться наедине с директрисой.

– Не надо меня обманывать, я знаю, что вы ненавидите этот урок, и не откажетесь прогулять его по уважительной причине, – ему показалось, или она ему подмигнула?..

Вероятно, не показалось. Не прошло и пятнадцати минут, как Элайджа уже сидел на той самой невысокой софе, на которой Андерсон в прошлом году распивал виски из фляги, а Стерн задумчиво крутила в руках китайский фарфоровый чайник. Кабинет с того момента не изменился, разве что розы в этот раз пока не цвели. Судя по всему, даже у этих цветов были какие-то свои, собственные временные промежутки.

– Вы чай пьете с сахаром или без? – спросила она, не оборачиваясь.

– А? – переспросил Элджей, отвлекаясь от рассматривания переливов граней какого-то непонятного сосуда на полке.

– Чай, – громче повторила Стерн и повернула голову. – С сахаром?

– А, нет, – Камски замотал головой и уставился на свои руки, сложенные на коленях.

Директриса поставила чайник на стол и легким движением палочки наполнила его горячей водой. Элайджа чувствовал себя неловко. Тогда, когда они были здесь с Андерсоном, была глубокая ночь, на нем был мокрый свитер и вообще, он был злостным нарушителем, которого притащили на ковер к директору. Сейчас он понятия не имел, зачем вообще здесь находится. Стерн тем временем достала пару чашек и, наполнив их, подвинула одну на край столешницы, опустившись в кресло.

– Берите, мистер Камски, не надо меня бояться, – сказала она, помешивая свой чай крохотной серебряной ложечкой.

– Я и не боюсь, – буркнул Элайджа, но к чашке все равно не притронулся.

Директриса вздохнула.

– Ваше личное дело, конечно, скоро займет почетное место на моей книжной полке, – медленно произнесла она. – Но вы здесь сегодня не для этого.

– Про боггарта спросить хотели? – тихо спросил Элайджа, глядя на нее исподлобья.

– Почти, – кивнула Стерн. – Ваш страх, мистер Камски, явление весьма распространенное среди подростков. Но я была бы спокойнее, если бы вы боялись табеля с плохими оценками.

«Я тоже» – подумал Элджей, но решил ничего не говорить.

– Я бы хотела, чтобы вы поняли, – она продолжила. – Что ни одна ваша ошибка не может быть фатальной, если, конечно, не приведет тем или иным образом к вашей смерти. Школьные проблемы уж точно не смогут стать катастрофическими. Если у вас есть вопросы или вам нужен чей-то совет, вы можете обратиться ко мне или к другим преподавателям. В конце концов, мы все находимся здесь именно за этим.

«Я уже обратился к Андерсону, спасибо, больше не хочу» – снова подумал Элайджа.

– Спасибо, профессор, – по-прежнему тихо произнес он.

– У вас есть проблемы с родными, мистер Камски? – внезапно в лоб спросила Стерн, сверля его внимательным взглядом темных, почти черных глаз.

Элджей опешил, не зная, что ему ответить. Сказать, как есть? Но если это обернется ему очередной порцией...

– Ничего, что выходило бы за рамки, профессор, – как можно убедительнее постарался соврать он. – Меня ругают за плохие оценки. Как всех. Ничего необычного.

– А ваш прошлогодний интерес к непростительным заклятьям? Как вы о них узнали?

Чертов Андерсон, разорви его горгулья!

– Я прочел о них в книге, они показались мне опасными, и я хотел узнать, как можно от них защититься, – еще раз соврал он.

– Вы читаете весьма необычную литературу, – вздохнула директриса. – Пейте чай, иначе он остынет.

Элджей нехотя поднялся и взял чашку. На глаза снова попалась та самая стена с множеством фотографий. Он понятия не имел, что это за люди, и что все эти снимки значат для директрисы, но это завораживало. Словно шагаешь внутрь истории, в которой тебе нет места, и остаешься молчаливым наблюдателем, пока снова не отведешь взгляд.

– Вам нравится?

Элайджа вздрогнул и обернулся. Кажется, он чересчур засмотрелся.

– Простите, я уже видел их, – попытался оправдаться он, он понял, что только загнал себя еще глубже. – Я ничего не трогал, правда! Извините...

– Все в порядке, – директриса поднялась из своего кресла и подошла к стене, глядя на фотографии. – Не люблю хранить снимки в книгах, они теряют ценность. Хорошие воспоминания всегда должны быть у нас перед глазами, чтобы мы ничего не забыли.

Элджей сделал глоток из чашки. Чай был слегка кисловатым и совсем некрепким.

– Простите, мэм, а Эмеральд – он ваш?..

– Друг, – Стерн закончила фразу. – Лучший друг, со школы. Увы, он скончался почти полвека назад.

– Мне жаль, – Элайджа не любил попадать в неловкие ситуации, а это была одна из них.

– Мистер Камски, за что? Это же целых полвека! – вдруг рассмеялась директриса. – Даже самые стойкие устают скорбеть за такой срок, ничего страшного. Вы можете смело задавать мне вопросы, я ведь обещала вам на них ответить.

– Но это личные вопросы, – пробубнил Элджей себе под нос.

– Ну и что, – Стерн удивленно посмотрела на него. – Мне нечего скрывать.

Она взяла в руки серебряный медальон на цепочке, покрутила его в пальцах и снова вернула на место. Элайджа наблюдал за ней с каким-то странным чувством, будто ему предложили влезть целиком в то самое место, где его никто не ждал, и узнать то, что ему знать было не обязательно и совсем не интересно. И он не мог не воспользоваться этой возможностью!

– Почему вы боитесь песочных часов, профессор? – задал он, наконец, вопрос, давно крутившийся на языке.

Директриса улыбнулась.

– Не часов, мистер Камски, времени, – спокойно пояснила она. – Времени и его бесконечности.

– Времени? – удивленно переспросил Элайджа. – Но, вы...

– Не выгляжу старой? – Стерн будто смеялась одними глазами. – Нет, я не боюсь старости или смерти, это несколько иной страх.

Да, именно это Элайджа имел в виду. Если школьные фото директрисы были датированы тридцатыми годами, значит, ей уже около восьмидесяти! Но даже профессор Манфред, которому, судя по слухам, было всего около сорока, уже был наполовину седым, а Стерн при всем желании выглядела едва ли старше этого возраста.

– Видите, я не волнуюсь о том, чтобы рассказывать вам о своих страхах, – произнесла она. – Хоть и не перестаю их бояться. Иногда этим бывает даже полезно поделиться, это приносит нам немного уверенности.

– У вас что-то случилось? – снова спросил Элджей. – В прошлом? То, что вас напугало...

Директриса на некоторое время замолчала.

– Спросите лучше у него, – кивнула она.

Камски проследил за направлением ее взгляда. Стерн со слабой улыбкой смотрела на ту самую фотографию, которую прислал ей Эмеральд в день, когда она получила место преподавателя в Хогвартсе. Элджей не слишком понимал, что на имеет в виду.

– Но вы же сказали, что он умер полвека назад...

– Вы такой способный юноша, мистер Камски, – вдруг воскликнула директриса, абсолютно серьезно, без доли преувеличения. – Я уверена, что если вам захочется что-то узнать, вы разговорите и мертвого!

С этими словами она вернулась за стол и поставила на него опустевшую чашку.

– Только учтите, фотографии, в отличие от картин, не разговаривают, – зачем-то пояснила она. – А его портрет, увы, никто никогда не писал.

Элайджа, последовав ее примеру, вернул пустую чашку на место. Конечно, ему не было дела до чужого прошлого, чужих проблем и чужих страхов, но... он был уверен, что теперь ему будет очень тяжело об этом не думать.

Когда Элджей вернулся в гостиную, один из двух уроков ухода за магическими существами уже закончился, а второй он решил злостно прогулять без уважительных причин. В гостиной почти никого не было, разве что несколько человек, по стечению обстоятельств не указавших этот предмет в списке желаемых к изучению, да еще парочка первокурсников, увлеченно обсуждающих что-то возле камина. Элайджа выгрузил книги из сумки, у него как раз появилось лишнее время, чтобы успеть быстро сделать домашку по алхимии и не тратить на нее половину вечера.

– Эй, Камски!

Он вздохнул и обернулся. Несмотря ни на что, находились вокруг смельчаки, желающие «поболтать» с ним в подобном тоне. А ведь домашка по алхимии гораздо увлекательнее.

– Чего тебе? – хмуро спросил он, в очередной раз припоминая – это все-таки его одногруппник или кто-то с другого курса?..

– Как тебе, понравилось реветь Стерн в мантию?

Какой невообразимо глупый повод для смеха.

– Ты серьезно папочки своего боишься, зубрила? – продолжал парнишка. – Будем знать теперь, кому на тебя стучать.

И сам смех не менее глупый. Даже лицо Монтгомери и то выглядит лучше.

– Заколдуешь меня, Камски? – воскликнул одногруппник. – А что, если написать об этом твоим родителям? Всю ночь в подушку проревешь и опять уроки проспишь? Чего молчишь-то, а?

– Жду, пока тебе надоест, и ты завалишь хлебальник, – совершенно ровно ответил Элайджа, но злость внутри него начинала потихоньку раскручивать свои змеиные кольца.

– И что, никаких проклятий сегодня? – восхищенно спросили у него с очередным приступом смеха, первокурсники уже неловко косились на них, стараясь не отсвечивать. – А, точно, папочка же посадит тебя под домашний арест...

Элджей сделал глубокий вдох. Не превращать. Людей. Ни во что. Если не хочешь снова ползать по подземелью с половой тряпкой!

А парнишка явно разошелся. Переговариваясь о чем-то с друзьями, он уже ощутил кусок своей несуществующей, на самом деле, свободы, якобы обнаружив слабое место того, кого боялась вся школа. Состроив какое-то невообразимо идиотское лицо, он скосил глаза на Элджея.

– Ты так разочаровал нас, Элайджа, – он даже не пытался подражать манере речи, но вышло еще поганее, чем могло бы.

– Заткнись, тупое ты животное, – сквозь зубы прошипел Камски, считая про себя до десяти, медленно, стараясь ни о чем больше не думать: один, два, три, четыре...

– Как ты ведешь себя со старшими?!

… шесть, семь, восемь...

– Это задание для...

– Оре Нодум! – Элайджа даже не стал встряхивать рукой, палочка будто хотела того же и в нужный момент оказалась в его ладони.

Парень подавился собственными словами, резко закрыл рот, промычал что-то нечленораздельное и согнулся пополам, прижимая ладони к губам. Камски был взбешен ни на шутку. Эти ублюдки перегнули палку, они понятия не имеют, о чем вообще смеют говорить! Они ни черта не знают о нем! И не узнают, конечно... товарищи пострадавшего достали палочки, но тягаться с Элайджей могли не многие, даже будучи на старших курсах.

– Протего! – он отразил одно из заклятий, и выстреливал ими, будто очередью. – Депульсо! Депульсо! Инсендио!

Несколько стульев взлетели в воздух и едва не проломили головы желающим на него напасть, резко отъехавший в сторону диван прижал к стене еще одного студента, а у третьего вспыхнули ярким пламенем волосы на голове. Элайджа не собирался останавливаться. Надо думать, о чем говоришь, и тем более – кому ты это говоришь. Он снова поднял палочку, но произнести заклинание не успел.

– А-ну стоять! – по лестнице бегом спускался один из их старост. – Что здесь вообще... Агуаменти!

Струя воды из его палочки потушила разгорающийся пожар. Тот самый парнишка, у которого, как оказалось, язык был завязан в самый настоящий узел, все еще что-то мычал – кажется, этот факт доставлял ему не только дискомфорт, но и боль. Остальные двое были не в лучшем состоянии. Бедные первокурсники забились куда-то в угол и не издавали ни единого звука.

– Камски! – вздохнул староста, окончательно спустившись в гостиную. – Это уже тянет на акт вандализма.

– Хочешь, чтобы я диван на место подвинул? Да запросто. Акцио!

Диван действительно снова шаркнул ножками по полу и встал почти на то же место, где стоял ранее. Староста лишь покачал головой.

– Я про людей, вообще-то, – нахмурился он. – Минус двадцать очков Равенкло, как бы мне ни было прискорбно...

– Только давай без чистки котлов, – простонал Элджей.

– И чистка котлов, – кивнул староста. – Всю эту неделю после занятий. Иди за мной.

Отлично. Элайджа ни капли не жалел о содеянном, тем более, чистка котлов это вам не полы руками до блеска намывать. А где котлы, там и недостающая ему для оборотного зелья шкура бумсланга в кабинете Манфреда... даже не стараясь сделать вид, что он в чем-то раскаивается, Элджей вытащил из сумки блокнот, который никогда не оставлял без присмотра, и пошел следом за старостой.

– Чертов выродок, – прошипел сквозь зубы один из оставшихся в гостиной студентов, который как раз освободился от вжимающего его в стену дивана.

Элджей на мгновение обернулся и направил в его сторону кончик палочки.

– Затмись! – из древка будто бы вырвалась крайне шустрая черная лента, взвилась в воздух и намертво прилипла к глазам студента, тут же выругавшегося в попытках оторвать ее от лица.

– Камски! – послышался крик из коридора.

– Я понял, две недели, минус тридцать очков...

Манфред обрадовался чистке котлов, наплевав на то, по какой причине Камски вообще должен этим заниматься. Нарушителю школьных правил незамедлительно выдали все необходимое, от жесткой щетки до перчаток (на случай, если он воспользуется очищающим средством, которое, кажется, должно было разъедать не только грязь, но и кожу), и даже позволили не возвращать до конца наказания. Элайджа с радостью не вернул бы и после, особенно перчатки – слишком уж практичными и удобными они были.

Разумеется, сам процесс чистки продлился от силы полчаса. Элайджа прислушивался к каждому шороху в коридоре, пока, в конце концов, мимо толпой не прошли шестикурсники, переговариваясь между собой, спеша на зельеварение. Манфред не отходит от своего места, когда Райли на практикуме. А это значит, что еще немного, и можно будет...

Он достал палочку. Разумеется, забирать ее никто не стал, это и в к голову-то никому не пришло. Элджей не собирался пользоваться магией, чтобы отработать наказание, тем более, Манфред моментально заметил бы. Вместо этого он тихонько выбрался в коридор и, как был, в глупом черном фартуке, без мантии, в одной только рубашке с закатанными рукавами, и, не издавая ни звука, на цыпочках пошел к двери кабинета профессора зельеварения.

– Алохомора, – замок щелкнул, и Элайджа замер, прислушиваясь – не заметил ли кто его крайне противоправных действий.

Разумеется, никто не заметил, в подземельях даже картин не было. Тихо пробравшись в кабинет, Элджей осмотрелся. Пожалуй, это самая безумная идея из тех, что могли придти в его голову – Манфреда побаивались не только слизеринцы, но и ученики других факультетов, но выбора не было. Где ему еще достать шкуру бумсланга?!

Рыться в бесконечном количестве бутылок, трав и свертков можно было до вечера, а Элайджа таким объемом времени не располагал. Бегло осмотрев полки, он снова поднял палочку.

– Акцио! – один из туго скрученных кусков пергамента, перетянутый тонкой веревкой, сорвался с места и тут же прилетел ему в руки, заодно задев одну из колб, которая, опасно покачнувшись, тут же рухнула вниз.

Элджей в последний момент чудом успел поймать ее у самого пола и облегченно выдохнул. Разбей он тут что-нибудь, и ему точно не жить. Он потянулся, чтобы аккуратно вернуть колбу на прежнее место, как вдруг из-за тяжелой темно-зеленой бутылки показалась змеиная голова. Существо угрожающе зашипело, норовя, кажется, впиться клыками Элджею в руку, которую он тут же убрал от греха подальше.

– Тихо, – он приложил палец к губам, обращаясь к змее – их он никогда не боялся, и вообще, считал странным бояться змей или пауков, если ты, в конце концов, волшебник, который и без того постоянно имеет с ними дело. – Ты ничего не видела, уже ухожу.

Змея проследила за ним крохотными глазками, будто действительно понимая его слова и ожидая, когда непрошенный гость покинет помещение. Элджей не планировал задерживаться. Сунув сверток в карман, надеясь, что никто ничего не заметит, он также тихо вышел, не размениваясь лишний раз на возможность полюбопытствовать по поводу содержимого кабинета Манфреда. Хотя, будь у него такая возможность, врял ли он упустил бы ее. Оставалось только вернуться к чистке котлов и делать вид, что он не покидал комнату до самой лекции по древним рунам...

– Вы куда-то пропали, молодой человек, а я вас заждался.

У Элайджи сердце рухнуло в пятки. Манфред сидел на столе, аккуратно полируя ногти щеткой для чистки котлов, наплевав на то, что она для этого абсолютно не предназначалась. Мерлиновы кальсоны, но он ведь не должен был покидать кабинет до конца занятия!

– А я... – Элджей, заикаясь, пытался придумать себе оправдание. – Отходил. В...

– В уборную? – подсказал ему профессор, щурясь и будто насквозь пронизывая его взглядом.

– В уборную, – незамедлительно кивнул Элайджа.

Профессор кивнул, будто дождался именно того ответа, который был ему нужен, и поднялся со стола. Элджею казалось, что сейчас он подойдет и заставит его вывернуть карманы, и тогда весь его план с треском провалится. Но Манфред просто прошел мимо, остановился возле двери и как-то странно улыбнулся, отчего по спине побежали противные мурашки.

– Вы можете завтра не приходить, я освобождаю вас от наказания, – вдруг сказал он, ни с того, ни с сего. – Но буду немножко за вами следить. А вы прячьтесь, мистер Камски, прячьтесь лучше...

Дверь закрылась, и Элайджа совершенно обессиленно оперся на край стола. Будто из него только что выпили все соки, будто та змея все-таки его укусила и оказалась при этом крайне ядовитой. Он никогда не ловил себя на страхе перед Манфредом. Но сейчас ему стало весьма не по себе. Сверток так и лежал в кармане, нетронутый, а все для зелья было уже приготовлено им заранее.

Разумеется. Он будет прятаться лучше...


	7. Оборотное зелье

Его первой и единственной жертвой стала Ингрид. Вообще, с последним компонентом зелья были некоторые сложности, Элайджа, конечно, мог обыскать спальню в поисках волос собственных однокурсников, но не был уверен, что это именно их волосы, к тому же, перспектива превратиться в кого-то из них даже на время вселяла в него ужас и желание проблеваться в ближайшую раковину. С Ингрид было проще. Хоть она и была девчонкой, Элджей совершенно не гнушался перспективы оказаться в женском теле, а ее длинные ломкие светлые волосы, которые ни с чем не перепутаешь, он время от времени находил даже на собственных носках, понятия не имея, как они вообще там оказываются.

Разумеется, пробираться в запретную секцию все равно пришлось ночью. У Элджея не было времени на защитные заклинания, а дезилюминационная магия действовала плохо, а если бы его заметили в камуфляже – это могло бы вызвать кучу ненужных подозрений. Зелье было донельзя гадким, будто кто-то смешал в кружке грязь с протухшими водорослями, а сам процесс превращения заставил его изрядно поежиться. Впервые в жизни Элайджа оказался в другом теле. Более того – в теле четырнадцатилетней девчонки.

Мир вокруг вдруг стал в разы четче, и в голову Камски закрались подозрения о том, не проверить ли ему собственное зрение? Но мысли эти мгновенно отпали, когда он представил себя в очках, таких же, как у отца. В желудке тут же свернулся отвратительный узел – быть похожим на этого человека было настолько ужасно, что он предпочел бы вовсе ослепнуть. В одежде своей он откровенно тонул, пришлось заворачивать рукава и штанины, затягивать ремень, и все равно все висело на нем мешком. Неужели Ингрид и правда настолько маленькая? К своему удивлению, под рубашкой он обнаружил грудь – самую настоящую! Эта девчонка всегда одевалась так, что ее фигуру невозможно было разглядеть, но – О, Мерлин! – она у нее все-таки была! Несмотря на всю свою явную асоциальность и отстраненность от подобного рода вещей, как любой уважающий себя молодой юноша, Элайджа не преминул возможностью ее потрогать. Ощущение было странным, времени у него и так было не слишком много, потому занятие это он спустя минуту забросил, посмотрел на себя в зеркало, чтобы убедиться, что Ингрид из него ничего такая, и тихонько выбрался из своей мастерски оборудованной кладовки. Разве что на случай, если его кто-то заметит – лицо нужно было стараться делать проще, а еще, желательно, не сутулиться. Ингрид никогда так не делала.

Так как ботинки ему тоже стали слишком велики, идти пришлось в одних носках, что заметно упрощало перемещение по ночному замку, разве что ноги мерзли. На удивление, сегодня ему совсем никто не попался в дороге – может, Ингрид каким-то странным образом была более удачливой, или само здание больше ее любило? До библиотеки Элайджа добрался буквально в считанные минуты, и медленно, дрожащей рукой отворил калитку, ведущую в запретную секцию.

Сработало! Никаких воющих чар! Заклинание не реагировало на других студентов, как и говорил Манфред, будучи легко обмануто простым оборотным зельем. Элджей вздохнул с облегчением. Теперь оставалось как можно быстрее найти нужную ему книгу и убраться отсюда. Вернет он ее позже, в конце концов, запасов зелья должно хватить еще на один или даже два подобных захода. Он ходил мимо полок, сетуя на невысокий рост Ингрид, из-за которого приходилось не только задирать голову, но и время от времени пользоваться лестницей. На букве «Н», разумеется, ничего нужного ему не было, да и кто бы стал называть книгу «Непростительные заклятья»? Походив так еще какое-то время, Элайджа забрался на несколько ступеней, открывая одну за другой книги по темным искусствам. Бинго! Одна из них содержала подробное описание каждого вида чар, а заодно историю их создания, если та была известна, и, разумеется, способы защиты – то, что он так долго искал. Спустившись и уменьшив книгу, как он это обычно делал, Элджей сунул ее в карман и немедленно кинулся в сторону гостиной. Было бы весьма паршиво попасться в последний момент, если зелье перестанет действовать прямо здесь, в запретной секции. Если его поймают на обратном пути, уже не будет ничего...

– Ингрид? Что ты тут делаешь?..

Нет, ну быть того не может! Ему оставалось пройти каких-то несколько коридоров! И разумеется, кто бы это мог быть, даже вопросов не возникало. Чертов Монтгомери, он вообще по ночам спит?! Элайдже захотелось огрызнуться в ответ, но он вовремя остановился, вспомнив тот факт, что сейчас он не Камски. А почему бы, собственно, не воспользоваться положением?..

– Д-доброй ночи, Джон, – ох, черт, Ингрид ведь иначе к нему обращается. – Ээ, Джонни.

Элайджу затошнило. Спасал только тот факт, что голос у Ингрид был высокий, тонкий, совсем не похожий на его собственный, и это помогало слегка абстрагироваться. Он бы лучше влил в себя целый котел оборотного зелья, чем в здравом уме назвал этого придурка «Джонни».

– Куда ты ходила? – Монтгомери в своем несменном канареечном халате опустился перед ним на корточки с выражением явной взволнованности на лице. – Что-то случилось?

А когда он не улыбался, как придурок, в принципе, ничего такой, и даже смотреть на него можно. Элайджа тут же постарался поубедительнее соврать.

– Я хожу во сне, иногда, – да, очень убедительно, Элджей, ты просто гений фантазии. – А ты что тут делаешь ночью?

– Пошел на кухню за молоком, – Джон отвернулся и слегка покраснел. – Она рядом с нашей гостиной. Услышал шаги, пошел проверить. Я... я рад, что встретил именно тебя!

Ого, так значит ты рад, парень? Интересно, почему же?..

– Если хочешь, я могу проводить! – он немедленно вскочил на ноги и даже руку протянул. – Если тебя увидит кто-то из преподавателей, одну, у тебя могут быть проблемы.

«Ох, Монтгомери, да ты понятия не имеешь, сколько у меня уже проблем» – иронично подумал Элайджа.

– Да, спасибо, идем, – опять же, почему не воспользоваться ситуацией, раз староста сам предлагает безопасную дорогу практически до спальни?

Рука Джона была просто огромной, и крохотная ладошка Ингрид в ней абсолютно тонула. Элджей чувствовал себя то ли волком в овечьей шкуре, то ли ребенком на веселом рождественском утреннике, которого взрослый дядя провожает к маме после праздника. Джон был предельно серьезен. Он не растягивал губы, как он делал обычно, обнажая ряд выступающих вперед верхних зубов, а лишь сдержанно улыбался, будто пытаясь казаться старше, чем он есть. Все это порядком настораживало, конечно. Что-то было не так, как обычно, и Элайджа это чувствовал.

– Если ходишь по ночам, лучше предупреди декана, – вновь обеспокоенно сказал Джон, когда они дошли до гостиной. – Я бы не хотел, чтобы тебя наказывали ни за что.

– А, да, – Элджей больше всего хотел как можно быстрее отделаться от этого парня и убраться куда-нибудь в спальню или в свою каморку. – Хорошо.

– Ингрид, – Монтгомери не унимался, щеки его почему-то залились краской, даже кончики ушей были розовыми, а смотрел он то и дело куда-то в сторону. – Я давно хотел спросить, но как-то случая не было...

Элайджа молчал. Нет. Джон, нет, только не это, не смей этого сейчас делать!

– Не хочешь сходить со мной в Хогсмид на выходных? – у него даже голос, кажется, немного сел от волнения. – Вдвоем. То есть, я имею в виду...

– На свидание? – в лоб спросил Элджей, совершенно не переживая – Ингрид бы сболтнула нечто подобное еще раньше.

– Ох, ну, да, наверное, на свидание, – Джон вел себя так необычно и так стеснялся, что не знал, куда деть руки, а от его обычного раздражающего поведения не осталось и следа – Элайдже вдруг стало даже слегка жаль этого нескладного парня. – Ты не против?..

Ну, и что тебе ответить, Монтгомери? Если согласиться, Ингрид на утро не будет знать, что она, оказывается, идет на свидание со старостой другого факультета. Если отказаться... она не будет знать, что она его отшила. Элайджа понимал, что разговор этот явно предназначался не ему, и сейчас понятия не имел, как от всего этого отделаться. Ну уж нет, надо было стянуть волос Райли! Все было бы куда проще!

– Ну, я не знаю, я... – он лихорадочно думал, что ответить, как вдруг ощутил неприятное покалывание в носу.

Зелье! Черт, если сейчас Джон его спалит, ему точно не жить!

– Эмм, извини, слушай, мне что-то нехорошо, – Элайджа попятился в сторону входа в гостиную. – Давай потом поговорим об этом, а?..

– Что случилось? Может, отвести тебя в больничное крыло? – черт, Монтгомери, ну почему ты так не вовремя со своей заботой?! – Я могу позвать профессора Манфреда...

– Не надо Манфреда! – все еще чужим тонким голосом воскликнул Элджей. – Понимаешь, эти дни, все такое, в общем, я пойду, хорошо? Доброй ночи!

Он бежал по лестнице, наплевав на тот факт, что оставил ботинки в кладовке. Ему было паршиво, его тошнило от того, что зелье прекращало действовать, он едва не спотыкался и чувствовал, как становятся все конечности разом, особенно когда рукава рубашки оказались куда выше, чем были. А самое паршивое – ему было безумно неловко перед этим парнем. Элайджа только что с головой влез в чужую жизнь и чужие эмоции, и узнал то, чего знать был не должен. Ему ведь нравится Ингрид, вон он с ней какой учтивый! Добравшись до спальни, Элайджа вытащил из кармана книгу, вернул ей нормальный размер и сунул под кровать.

Оставалось надеяться, что оно того стоило. Ну и, желательно, еще не проболтаться Монтгомери о том, что он в курсе произошедшего ночью. Хотя, так хотелось использовать это против него, но знать бы, как объяснить наличие такой личной информации? Нет, в следующий раз точно не Ингрид. Лучше Райли. Да, точно, уж лучше Райли.

На другой день Элайджа стал свидетелем воистину ужасной сцены. Джон пытался узнать у Ингрид, как она себя чувствует, на что получил абсолютно недоумевающий взгляд и ответ, что чувствует она себя, разумеется, превосходно, как и обычно. После, слово за слово, он попытался посочувствовать ей по поводу критических дней, за что получил парочку нелестных высказываний – а в его возрасте пора было бы запомнить, что говорить подобные вещи девушкам весьма опрометчиво и глупо. В результате, Джон сидел рядом с Райли, вернее, полулежал с несчастным видом, положив голову ему на плечо, и вопрошал в пространство, почему женщины такие странные и как он – Райли – с ними так легко общается?

– Не расстраивайся так, Джо, – друг пытался всеми силами его утешить. – Может, у нее правда эти дни, видишь, какая она злая сегодня. Рано или поздно, она остынет!

Элайджа знал, что Ингрид действительно остынет, а то, что она назвала Джона придурком – результат того, что она в очередной раз не выспалась, а он попытался заставить ее думать раньше времени. Думать спросонья Ингрид терпеть не могла, потому готова была убить любого, кто задавал ей какие-то вопросы, даже преподавателей.

Книгу Элайджа прочел от корки до корки, и к своему огромному сожалению, не почерпнул из нее ничего для себя ценного. Кроме, разве что, того факта, что теперь он и сам мог воспользоваться любым из предложенных трех заклинаний, только вот желанием не горел. Темная магия на то и темная, чтобы без особо крайних случаев к ней не прибегать. Следовало бы вернуть том обратно, но он все тянул с этим. Перспектива еще раз в облике Ингрид встретить Джона в коридоре его не прельщала, а у Райли, почему-то, совсем не лезли волосы.

Вместо этого, Элджей продолжил заниматься своим самым любимым занятием – колдовством. За последнее время он придумал несколько новых заклинаний, некоторые из них срабатывали весьма неожиданно, некоторые вполне конкретно. Так, после того случая, когда он завязал узлом язык своего однокурсника, к нему через пару дней подошел Манфред с вопросом, что же это было за заклятье и можно ли было его как-то безболезненно снять? Элджей пожал плечами.

– А разве вы не сняли его, профессор? – удивленно спросил он.

– Снял, конечно, воспользовался обычным развязывающим заклятьем, – немедленно пояснил Манфред. – Но, может, у вас есть какой-нибудь способ, как сделать это, не принося человеку такой боли?

Элайджа тогда лишь пожал плечами.

– Полагаю, воспользоваться развязывающим заклятьем.

Его весьма прельщали две вещи: зеркало в коридоре школы и потолок Большого зала. В зеркало Элайджа смотреть не любил, потому что вовсе ничего в нем не видел, зато слышал, что оно показывает самые сокровенные желания людей, а в коридоре его оставили для мотивации студентов. Зато с потолком у него были особые отношения. Погодная магия – штука очень сложная, а Большой зал весьма досконально проецировал все, происходящее в небе над замком. Элайджа как-то из интереса решил узнать, не является ли это простой иллюзией, и к своему удивлению выяснил – не является.

Именно для этого в очередной раз бродя по школе среди ночи, он стоял в Большом зале и с интересом пялился на черные ночные облака. Погода с каждым днем все портилась, звезд, разумеется, на небе видно не было. Не так давно Элайдже в голову пришла одна мысль. Вряд ли это сработало бы на обычных облаках, но на облаках в Большом зале – почему бы не попробовать? Ну и, к тому же, если не получится, ничего страшного, он просто запишет это как очередную неудачу в экспериментах. Он даже палочку уже поднял, как вдруг, в очередной чертов раз...

– Камски, тебе не надоело?

Может, проклясть его? Превратить во что-нибудь эдакое... у Элайджи не было идей.

– И я очень рад тебе, Монтгомери, а теперь заткнись и просто дай мне закончить, – Элджей хмурился сильнее обычного.

Сегодня на Джоне хотя бы не было этого халата, зато был такой же яркий желтый свитер и полосатые пижамные штаны, из-за которых его ноги казались еще длиннее. Он даже, кажется, немного хмурился, что вообще было вопиющей редкостью. Кажется, Элджей сильно задел его за живое.

– Вот уж прости, что не даю нарушать школьные правила, – вздохнул он. – Я уже отправил патронуса профессору Андерсону.

– Кого-кого ты отправил? – переспросил Элджей.

– Не важно. Что сегодня? Ты из интереса решил провести ночь, стоя на обеденном столе?

Ну, если быть честным, он действительно стоял на обеденном столе. Это хотя бы добавляло их разговору весомости – сейчас он был куда выше Джона, и это было приятно. Но на этом все приятное заканчивалось.

– Монтгомери, тебе что, больше всех надо? – спросил Элджей, так и не убрав палочку. – Чего ты лезешь ко мне постоянно? Ты даже не с моего факультета, тебе должно быть плевать на меня.

– Но мне, как видишь, не плевать, – развел руками Джон. – И слезь со стола, пожалуйста, Элайджа, будет неприятно, если ты оттуда навернешься.

– С чего бы мне? – фыркнул Камски.

– Потому что я запросто сделаю так, чтобы ты навернулся, – улыбнулся Монтгомери, но сейчас его улыбка выглядело усталой и оттого несколько угрожающей.

Элджей слезать никуда не собирался, и, в случае чего, с огромной радостью держал бы оборону до последней крови, если бы этот придурок вздумал достать палочку.

– А еще, Эллиот расстроится, – снова вздохнул Джон. – Ну серьезно, Элайджа...

– Как расстроится, так и развеселится, – нахмурился Камски. – Ты записался в няньки моему брату?

– Я его староста, и мне не радостно, когда над ним насмехаются из-за тебя или он плачет, когда тебя в очередной раз таскают к директору...

А ведь он не врал. Монтгомери вообще не умеет врать! У Элджея ком встал поперек горла.

– Ты хоть раз попробовал поинтересоваться, как он себя чувствует, Элайджа? – не унимался Джон, лицо его было серьезным и печальным, из-за чего становилось только паршивее. – Он волнуется больше, чем кто бы то ни было, он любит тебя. И Ингрид волнуется, и я волнуюсь...

– Закрой рот, Монтгомери, пока он у тебя еще есть, – Элджей направил на Джона палочку в надежде, что это поможет ему как-нибудь остановить этот поток откровений.

– Пожалуйста, опусти палочку, – он даже не пошевелился. – Я поговорю с профессором Андерсоном, я поговорю хоть с директором, только хватит уже постоянно подвергать себя опасности и нарываться! Я очень тебя прошу, Элайджа, я не сплю ночами, потому что _ты_ можешь быть где-то в школе в этот момент, и я не знаю, что ты сделаешь на этот раз, потому что в любой момент что-то может пойти не так и ты можешь серьезно пострадать...

Это было так внезапно, что у Элджея не было не только ответа – даже мыслей. То есть, Монтгомери пасет его специально? Мешает ему, влезает в его жизнь, называя это заботой? И вокруг действительно есть люди, которые думают о нем... но Эллиот! Почему он не говорил, что кто-то смеялся над ним?! У Элайджи засвербело в носу и стало вдруг чертовски больно, перед глазами все застилала противная пелена подкатывающих к горлу слез. Он резко поднял палочку, посмотрел в потолок и крикнул, срывая горло:

– Сонантис Тонитри!

Раздался оглушительный раскат грома, и на лицо его упало несколько крупных, тяжелых дождевых капель. Получилось. У него получилось! Он смог вызвать грозу всего лишь одним заклятьем! Это было так потрясающе! Пожалуй, также потрясающе, как и то, что из-за дождя его лицо и одежда тут же вымокли до нитки, и Джон теперь не мог увидеть, что он ревет, как мальчишка...

– Камски! Монтгомери! Раздери вас горгулья, что вы тут устроили?!

Профессор Андерсон стоял в дверях Большого зала, наблюдая за тем, как потоки воды с потолка медленно превращают помещение в одну огромную лужу. Вокруг стало подозрительно светло – Элайджа подумал, что учитель просто применил заклятье или зажег свечи, но над его головой вдруг словно пронеслась гигантская серебряная молния и сделала пару кругов, плавно снижаясь. Сияющий орел неспешно опустился вниз, Джон почему-то протянул руку, и птица, сев на нее, распалась облаком серебристой дымки. Так это, выходит, и есть патронус?..

– Это самые безумные годы моей работы, Камски, – Андерсон остановился рядом со столом и требовательно протянул руку. – Спускайся немедленно.

Он подхватил Элайджу так легко, будто тот был мешком с тряпками, опустил на пол и хмуро осмотрел.

– Твоя палочка, Камски, – произнес вдруг он, снова подставляя ладонь. – Дай мне ее.

– Вы серьезно?! – воскликнул Элджей, готовый уже в случае чего вступить с бывшим мракоборцем в неравный бой.

– Да, я серьезно, дай сюда свою палочку, ты ее не получишь до тех пор, пока здесь снова не станет сухо, – грозно проговорил профессор.

Элайджа вздохнул и нехотя отдал палочку. Без нее он чувствовал себя, словно без рук, у него больше не было аргументов или защиты – в ней была вся его жизнь, и сейчас он на время этой жизни лишился. Андерсон тут же убрал ее в карман и взмахнул своей – рядом появилась пара ведер и тряпки.

– А ты, Монтгомери, – он повернулся к Джону. – Будешь ему помогать. Ты, может, и староста, но никто не разрешал тебе бродить ночами по школе.

– Виноват, профессор, нет мне прощения, – с этими словами тот тоже достал свою палочку и протянул ему. – Пусть все будет честно.

Элджей сейчас ненавидел его. Всей душой ненавидел. За его слова, за его тупую заботу и не менее тупое самопожертвование.

– Молитесь, чтобы дождь быстро закончился, – снова нахмурился Андерсон, собираясь уже покинуть зал. – Надеюсь, к завтраку управитесь, иначе вся школа будет вне себя от радости.

Они сидели под столом в ожидании окончания грозы. Вернее, Элайджа сидел, притянув колени к груди, а вот Джон лежал, сидя он под столом уже давно не помещался. Капли дождя барабанили сверху, из-за чего слышимость была просто ужасной.

– Надеюсь, ты доволен, – вздохнул Джон, подпирая рукой голову. – Утром пойдешь в больничное крыло, тут запросто можно простуду подхватить.

– Заткнись хоть ненадолго, а? – попросил Элайджа, незаметно вытирая нос рукавом. – Задолбал уже этот твой идиотский акцент.

– Не заткнусь, – специально по слогам проговорил Монтгомери, выделяя каждый звук на истинно шотландский манер, но лицо его вдруг снова обеспокоенно вытянулось. – Ты плачешь, что ли?

– Тебе какое дело? – огрызнулся Элайджа, стараясь отползти подальше.

– Это из-за наказания? Или из-за палочки? – Джон резко поднялся и собрал макушкой нижнюю часть столешницы, охнув от неожиданности. – Или из-за меня?..

«Я отвратительный брат» – думал про себя Элайджа. – «Безответственный, никчемный и беспомощный».

– Да хватит уже, у меня просто с волос капает, – тут же произнес он вслух, опасаясь, что Монтгомери станет и дальше его допрашивать.

Благо, тот не стал.

Андерсон снова спустился к ним спустя пару часов, и все же помог с помощью магии убрать часть воды, которую иначе можно было вычерпывать отсюда вплоть до самой зимы, пока все это не замерзло бы, превратившись в открытый каток. Теперь они оба, завернув рукава, босиком ползали с тряпками, убирая оставшиеся лужи с пола и пытаясь хоть немного привести в порядок столы.

– А что все-таки такое патронус? – спросил Элджей, он уже успел немного придти в себя, и любопытство все же взяло верх над неприязнью.

– Ну, вообще-то, это защитное заклинание, – пояснил Джон, выпрямляясь, чтобы выжать тряпку в ведро. – Но у него есть и другие полезные функции.

– Но его нет в школьном курсе, – Элайджа убрал с лица мокрые волосы, чтобы лучше видеть собеседника.

– В прошлом году, выбирая специальность, я написал, что хочу стать невыразимцем, – слегка смущаясь, пояснил Монтгомери. – Работать в Отделе тайн министерства. У меня несколько усложненная программа.

Элджея изнутри кольнуло неприятное чувство зависти. Усложненная программа? И интересно, что делают эти невыразимцы? Узнать бы... ему ведь в следующем году тоже нужно выбирать специальность, а он понятия не имеет, чего хочет.

– Ты ведь не перестанешь все это делать? – Джон снова вернулся к той ужасной теме. – Я знаю, что не перестанешь.

– Ну вот явно не из-за твоей сопливой просьбы, – снова огрызнулся Элджей, поворачиваясь к Монтгомери спиной.

– Ты очень крутой маг, Элайджа, вокруг полно интересных вещей кроме попыток самоубиться изощренными способами, – вздохнул собеседник. – Я тебя даже не ругаю!

– Еще бы ты стал!

– Стал бы, почему нет, я вообще-то староста, если ты забыл.

– Не выпендривайся.

– Мое маленькое зло завидует?..

Хлопок. Джон так и стоял рядом с ведром, зато ему в лицо только что прицельно прилетела мокрая тряпка. Элайджа мечтал это сделать уже очень давно, но сейчас как раз подвернулась под руку такая возможность. Видеть Монтгомери сейчас было просто безумно смешно. В закатанных до колен полосатых штанах, весь мокрый, и с таким удивлением на лице! Элджей не выдержал и подавился собственным хохотом. Это определенно того стоило! Ровно до того момента, пока сверху на него не вылили полведра воды...

– Я смотрю, кто-то вообще страх потерял, – хмуро сказал Джон, возвращая ведро на пол.

И тут же получил удар кулаком в живот. У Элайджи не было с собой палочки, но ему чертовски хотелось дать этому умнику в морду. Они катались по мокрому полу, как сплошной черно-желтый живой клубок, Элджей определенно не был хорош в драках, но его ярости хватило бы, чтобы наполнить не одну чашу, и уж кому, только не Монтгомери с ним в этом тягаться.

Он не должен называть его так. Он не должен насмехаться над ним! Он, черт возьми, не имеет права говорить обо всех этих вещах, потому что он не знает и капли того, что на самом деле происходит у Элайджи в жизни! Никто никогда не пытал его, не заставлял его жить так, как хотят другие. Он никогда никого не разочаровывал! Этот гребанный образ прекрасного мальчика-отличника, вечно улыбающегося и всеми любимого – то, что бесило Камски до дрожи в коленях. И именно этому мальчику он безумно хотел сломать его длинный бесячий нос, до которого, правда, еще нужно было дотянуться.

Андерсон пришел в зал первым и разнял, наконец, этих придурков. У Джона была свежая ссадина на скуле, свитер можно было уже не стирать, а сразу выбрасывать. Элайджа отделался разбитой губой. Благо, в зале было почти сухо, разве что все еще накрапывал мелкий дождик. Обоих нарушителей спокойствия отправили в больничное крыло – лечить свежие раны и подступающую простуду.

Они друг с другом больше не разговаривали. Элджей хмуро смотрел в пол, ответив на пару вопросов Манфреда о том, как он умудрился сотворить такую красоту с потолком Большого зала. Все тело ныло, но еще сильнее ныло что-то внутри. Он чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым, будто он не просто промок под дождем, а кто-то окунул его в бочку с грязью и продержал там по меньшей мере сутки – вроде бы, уже помылся, а запах все еще чудится. Джон улыбался – друзьям, профессору, всем вокруг, только не ему. И, кажется, был чертовски на него обижен. Вот и прекрасно! Больше никакой тупой заботы от Монтгомери! Больше никакой тупой заботы вообще...

Он бы сказал, что ночь прошла совершенно отвратительно, но был в ней один весьма приятный и полезный для него момент – несколько тонких светло-русых волосков, специально накрученных на мизинец.

Элайджа пошел на самое страшное преступление из всех, которые он вообще когда-либо совершал в жизни – первое применение непростительных заклятий. Вообще-то, он долго сомневался в том, стоит ли вообще это делать, но других вариантов в его голову не пришло. Ему нужна была хоть какая-то одежда Джона, и нужна она была срочно. Если Ингрид попросту тонула в его брюках, то Монтгомери бы ни за что в них не влез. Поймав вечером кого-то из старшекурсников с Хаффлпаффа, Элджей сбивчиво попросил его помочь ему кое-в-чем, не объяснив толком причин и, как только они вошли в пустой класс, резво развернулся и поднял палочку.

– Империо!

Парень перед ним застыл, будто мраморное изваяние, глаза его подернулись сизой дымкой. Элайджа на всякий случай помахал рукой перед его лицом – кажется, сработало. Он никогда не делал этого с людьми, и ему было не по себе. Собравшись с духом, он выдал ему инструктаж: достать халат Джона, принести сюда так, чтобы никто ничего не заметил, не позже полуночи. Парнишка кивнул, развернулся и отправился в гостиную. Элайджа сел на одну из пустых парт и стал ждать.

Никогда он не чувствовал себя таким подонком. Словно он только что взял и сделал то, что считал неприемлемым, и то, что тем или иным образом роднило его с ненавистным ему дедом и, что, кажется, еще ужаснее – с отцом. В голову опять пришла мысль о том, что он стал хуже видеть, притом, ощутимо хуже. Записи на доске уже казались ему расплывчатыми сероватыми пятнами, и даже лица людей сливались между собой во что-то неясное, пока те не подходили ближе. Конечно, он был виноват сам, не стоило так часто читать в темноте, к тому же, раз уж у него есть к этому предрасположенность. Его поток мыслей прервала открывшаяся дверь – старшекурсник сжимал под мантией тугой сверток, и не оставалось сомнений в том, что с заданием он справился. Элайджа забрал халат, предварительно покрутив его в руках на предмет того, все ли в порядке, также сунул под мантию и снова поднял палочку. Парень быстро заморгал, приходя в себя.

– Ты... – начал было он, с ужасом смотря Элджею в глаза. – Ты чудовище, как ты...

– Обливейт, – Элайджа повел кончиком палочки перед его лицом, и тот тут же расслабился, будто глядя куда-то в бесконечность, после чего тряхнул головой.

– Что я здесь делаю? – он заозирался по сторонам.

– Я хотел спросить тебя на счет вашего расписания, но тебе стало нехорошо, – твердым голосом соврал Элайджа. – Сходи лучше к Манфреду, ты едва в обморок не упал.

– А? – парнишка взглянул на него с удивлением и вдруг кивнул. – Да, конечно. Спасибо, Камски, извини, что побеспокоил. Мне уже, кажется, лучше...

Какой же он подонок, хуже не придумаешь. Этот стеклянный взгляд он еще долго не смог бы забыть. Элайджу изнутри кислотой сжигала собственная совесть, вряд ли он теперь сможет смотреть в глаза этому человеку, даже если стер ему воспоминания о произошедшем.

Но расстраиваться было некогда. У него была всего одна ночь, а потом нужно будет хорошенько замести следы. Волосы Джона он хранил в крохотной пробирке, закрытой тугой пробкой, без них весь его план тут же провалился бы, хотя, вероятно, парочку таких же можно было бы обнаружить и на халате. Сам халат, вообще-то, оказался штукой очень мягкой и уютной, не то что на вид, разве что Элайдже в нем лучше было лишний раз не двигаться, чтобы не споткнуться о длинные полы и не опрокинуть что-нибудь. Зелье опять было тошнотворным на вкус, и к тому же, почему-то отдавало чем-то сладким и травянистым, будто на этот раз грязь смешали не с водорослями, а с сушеной крапивой. А после стало безумно больно...

Когда все твое тело резко и непропорционально растет, чувствуешь себя так, будто кто-то вырывает тебе конечности, зажав их тисками. Элджей кое-как сдержался, чтобы не заорать, и вместо этого, упав на колени и согнувшись, просто стонал. Все было не так, как в прошлый раз, с Ингрид все было как-то быстро и почти безболезненно. Кожа будто пузырилась от высокой температуры и тут же лопалась, заменяясь на новую. Элджей уже грешным делом подумал, что это были вовсе не волосы Джона, а волосы какого-нибудь нечеловеческого существа, но боль прошла спустя пару минут и позволила ему подняться на ноги.

Было высоко. Мерлинова борода, действительно высоко, будто он все время стоял на табуретке. Элайджа медленно поднял руку и коснулся своего лица – да, это все же были волосы Джона, этот нос он ни с чем не спутает. К тому же, халат теперь был ему абсолютно по размеру. Разве что под самим халатом за неимением другой одежды ничего не было, но ничего страшного, можно было просто поплотнее в него запахнуться.

Отлично, теперь он староста на целых несколько часов! И если его заметят в коридоре, то ему не влетит. Ну, а если влетит, пусть Монтгомери сам с этим потом разбирается. Поначалу Элайдже нужно было немного привыкнуть, ему казалось, что он вот-вот заденет головой потолок или хотя бы дверной проем, но все оказалось не так страшно. Правда, слишком резко развернувшись, он все-так смахнул рукой с импровизированного столика пустую колбу и та со звоном разбилась об пол. И как только этот придурок живет в таком ужасном теле?!

Зато книгу он вернул быстро и безболезненно, даже не пришлось пользоваться лестницей. Сегодня ему почему-то никто не попался, разве что парочка портретов в темноте отвесила ему несколько поклонов и пожелала «мистеру Монтгомери» доброй ночи. Элджей попытался улыбнуться, но понял, что это бесполезно – он чисто физически неспособен был повторить мимику Джона. Вернувшись в свою кладовку, он запер дверь – у него был еще целый час. Колбу он вернул в нормальное состояние и, на всякий случай, убрал подальше, чтобы еще что-нибудь не сломать, а после потратил не меньше сорока минут на изучение лица Джона в зеркале – из спортивного интереса. С его вечно хмурым выражением эта рожа, в принципе, могла бы даже сойти за симпатичную, с натягом, разумеется. Вся ситуация почему-то казалась Элайдже донельзя смешной. Интересно, что было бы, столкнись они и сегодня где-нибудь в коридоре? Быстро бы Монтгомери сообразил, что случилось?..

Обратное превращение было не таким ужасным, тело Камски просто вернуло себе нормальные размеры и комплекцию, волосы снова стали иссиня-черными и привычно лезли в глаза – он давно забросил идею с тем, чтобы их стричь. Самое главное – к нему вернулся его родной, любимый, аккуратный прямой нос! Дважды побывав в чужих телах, Элджей понял, на сколько сильно он любит свое собственное. Привычное, удобное, того самого роста, который был ему комфортен, с его собственными руками и гибкими пальцами, с его кругами вокруг глаз и всем остальным, что еще к нему всегда прилагалось. Если бы ему предложили что-нибудь заменить, он бы отказался наотрез. Элайджа Камски любил себя таким, каким он был, и даже в голову не мог взять, как можно вообще хотеть изменить что-то в себе самом. Абсолютно глупая идея.


	8. Непростительное заклятье

Было очень забавно наблюдать утром, как Джон хмуро снимает свой халат с одной из школьных статуй – Элайджа не преминул воспользоваться ситуацией. Выводить Монтгомери из состояния душевного равновесия было даже весело, тем более, он переставал улыбаться и выглядел, как нормальный человек. Элджей уничтожил все остатки оборотного зелья и следы его приготовления, на всякий случай. Приближалось Рождество.

Он не собирался ехать домой в этом году, и даже пытался отговорить Эллиота от этой затеи, но тот все равно собрал вещи, сказав, что скучает по дому. Без брата было как-то не по себе. Несмотря на то, что болтали они не так часто, как могли бы, Элджей чувствовал рядом с собой нечто родное и близкое. Но слова Джона глубоко засели в его памяти – над Эллиотом насмехаются из-за него. Братишка был очень открытым и общительным, обзавелся кучей друзей в первый же семестр, но все равно находились те, для кого фамилия Камски была, как красная тряпка для быка. Возможно, Элайдже следовало лучше следить за ним, чтобы у того не возникало проблем...

Впервые за много лет он вдруг ни с того, ни с сего решил начать рождественское утро с подарков, как все нормальные люди. В гостиной было пусто, практически все разъехались по домам на каникулы. Элджей устроился возле украшенной бронзовой мишурой и голубыми шариками елки – все традиционно в цветах факультета – скрестил ноги и, как был, в пижаме, потянулся за ближайшей коробкой, которую сам там и оставил. Подарок от Эллиота, они обменялись ими еще перед праздниками, скрепив это обещанием не открывать коробки до наступления Рождества. В небольшом футляре был самый настоящий луноскоп – Элайджа был буквально шокирован таким подарком, боясь подумать, сколько времени братишке пришлось копить на него. Погода как раз была прекрасной, и он отложил футляр в надежде испробовать занимательный прибор ночью.

Подарок от Ингрид нашелся тут же, рядом, и судя по весу, это была книга. Элайджа не ошибся, увесистый том «Экспериментальной трансфигурации», который он попросту не успел бы купить, раз не отправился в Лондон в этом году. Он был действительно благодарен подруге за подарок, тем более, что она запомнила, как он хотел именно эту книгу. Остальные сверки заставили Элайджу немного задуматься. Ну, предположим, один из них от родителей, но там было еще три или даже четыре коробки, на которых значилось его имя, и стопка свежей почты на них.

Один из подарков, совершенно внезапно, оказался от Райли. Это то, что стало самой настоящей неожиданностью, в какой-то момент Элджей даже подумал о том, не безопаснее ли будет выбросить в окно эту штуку, но, в конце концов, любопытство победило. Он открыл крохотную коробочку и перевернул открытку, одну из тех, что во множестве продавались в Хогсмиде:

_«Носи его с собой, Камски, чтобы я заранее знал, когда ты ко мне подходишь, и успел от тебя свалить. И не сиди один все Рождество, иначе от затворничества бородавки на носу появятся. Р.О_ _'_ _Брайен»_

Разумеется, в духе этого рыжего недоразумения. В коробке оказался обычный вредноскоп – Элджей оставил его лежать на ладони на какое-то время, а после убрал в сторону, тот все равно не подавал признаков жизни. Вряд ли они хорошо работают. Но получить от Райли подарок тоже было очень приятно, Элайджа подумал о том, что нужно будет придумать для него что-нибудь, когда тот вернется.

Еще один сверток был от родителей – еще пара книг, домашний вишневый пирог и – очень внезапно – бутылка превосходной настойки на черноплодной рябине. Как оказалось из письма, в этом году к ним приехала на праздники тетушка Эдвина – Элджей не сомневался, что настойка окажется алкогольной. Кроме прочего в письме были поздравления, убеждение отца в том, что поступок Элайджи – исключительно на благо его будущего, ну, и все в таком духе. Элджей был солидарен, он не хотел возвращаться домой на праздники во благо своего будущего.

Последний сверток был странным. Элджей покрутил его в руках, но не нашел подписи, только свое имя. Развернув бумагу, он обнаружил внутри самый обыкновенный свитер – синего цвета, немного вытянутый, но аккуратный, с криво вышитым на груди вороненком. Скорее всего, ворон должен был быть обычным, но в процессе что-то пошло не так. В свитер был завернут мешочек печенья и еще какие-то мелкие сладости. Элджей порылся в почте и обнаружил еще одну открытку, с каким-то горным пейзажем.

«Привет, Элайджа. Прости за то, что произошло тогда в Большом зале, мне очень стыдно за то, как я себя повел. Я надеюсь, что ты не очень на меня злишься, я чувствовал себя ужасно, пока не мог подойти к тебе и извиниться. Надеюсь, свитер будет тебе по размеру – я вязал его в спешке и мог ошибиться. Счастливого Рождества! С любовью, Дж.»

Элджей с темпе вальса свернул свитер, сунул в него открытку и ногой отпихнул подальше. Что. Это. Черт возьми. Такое?! Что значит «не мог подойти и извиниться» и тем более, что значит «вязал в спешке»? Сам?! Он больной, он больной от кончика его длинного носа до пяток, целиком. И это все, кажется, не лечится. Элджей не собирался даже подходить к этому свитеру, не то что надевать его. Ну уж нет. Хорошо, он не будет злиться на Монтгомери, он уже не злится на Монтгомери, но пусть тот прекратит делать подобные вещи!

Было еще два письма: от Ингрид и второе, из дома. Элайджа покрутил его в руках. Эллиот? Да, конечно, от кого оно еще может быть! Разорвав конверт, он снова устроился поудобнее, чтобы лучше разбирать мелкий не всегда понятный почерк брата.

«С Рождеством! Я еще не открыл твой подарок, но, думаю, он будет самым классным из всех! К нам на праздники приехали дед и тетя Эдвина, но, ты уже в курсе, наверное. Дед в ужасном настроении, но со мной пока все в порядке. Он в очередной раз нес много чепухи, и я попытался поспорить с ним – ничего страшного, правда, меня впервые в жизни выпороли. Хах, это было достаточно неприятно, но знаешь, если вспомнить прошлое Рождество, то ничего страшного...»

Элайджа почувствовал, как от злости и бессилия у него трясутся руки. Дочитывать письмо он был не в силах. Впервые досталось не ему, а Эллиоту! Его прекрасному Эллиоту, к которому вообще не может быть никаких нареканий! А его не было рядом, и он ничего не смог сделать... а что если в следующий раз рядом не будет тетушки? Если дед снова будет распускать руки, а отец его не остановит?!

Рядом с противным писком завертелся на тонкой ножке вредноскоп. Элайджа не раздумывая схватил его и бросил в стену, громко выругавшись – крохотной игрушке было наплевать на подобное обращение, и та снова запищала, как только коснулась пола. Элджей схватился за голову. Хотелось кричать, хотелось дать самому себе пощечину. Он ничтожество! Он так и не смог ничего придумать, чтобы хоть как-то защититься от непростительных заклятий, и если кто-то снова применит круциатус, он будет также валяться на полу и орать, и также потеряет сознание, и от него не будет ровным счетом никакой пользы. И если из-за него снова пострадает Эллиот... все проблемы у Эллиота возникают только из-за него. Он вообще не приносит окружающим ничего кроме чертовых проблем!

Элайджа бегом поднялся в пустую спальню. Если до этого у него и было хорошее настроение, то оно полностью испарилось. Он сжимал в руке палочку и буквально физически ощущал, на сколько она сейчас бесполезна, и он сам бесполезен. Он не мог даже просто обнять Эллиота или приободрить его, он не дочитал его письмо из страха о том, что еще может быть в нем написано. Элайджа слепо рылся в тумбочке в попытках наткнуться хотя бы на что-нибудь, что могло бы ему помочь, выбрасывал вещи одна за другой, но ничего путного ему на глаза не попадалось. Эллиот ведь сидел у его кровати, несмотря на запрет входить в комнату. И чем он ему отплатил? Прости, братик, но я такой бесполезный, что даже не поехал домой, потому что испугался, и теперь тебе приходится терпеть все это одному. Как же отвратительно! Какой же он чертов трус!

Пальцы наткнулись на резак для заточки перьев. Вот оно. В голове пронеслись слова Андерсона: «Тогда терпеть». Он не может убрать боль, но он может противостоять ей. Рано или поздно он привыкнет и уже не потеряет сознание. И сможет держать палочку, и сможет...

Элайджа стиснул зубы и слепо воткнул резак себе в руку.

Он делал это постоянно. Слезы сами по себе текли по щекам, он стискивал зубы или даже кричал и не мог нанести себе больше трех небольших порезов за один раз. Разумеется, боль не становилась меньше, но он верил, что рано или поздно это случится. Элайджа больше не заворачивал рукава, так как все его руки до локтей были испещрены множеством мелких, но глубоких ран, которые он не лечил с помощью зелий или заклятий, а просто промывал водой и оставлял, как есть. Однажды он заперся вечером в своей кладовке, не перевязал руку и утром обнаружил несколько пятен крови на пижамной рубашке.

От этого иногда становилось легче. Боль, которая была внутри, находила выход через боль видимую, наружнюю. Элайджа начинал жалеть себя, слезы подступали к горлу. Больше всего в такие моменты ему хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь пришел и остановил его от этого безумного занятия, но в то же время он попросту боялся показать кому-либо то, чем занимается, так как это тоже стало бы всего лишь причиной для очередного наказания. Он ругал себя за беспомощность и сам же себя за нее наказывал. Это не помогало в целом, лишь ненадолго давало отдохнуть от чувства тотальной ненависти к окружающим и себе самому. Он понимал, что эта саднящая боль не сравнится с пытками круциатуса, но если он научится терпеть хотя бы ее, сделает маленький шаг к тому, чтобы добиться желаемого.

Тот факт, что он не мог терпеть, приводил его в еще более разбитое состояние.

Элайджа почти перестал общаться с людьми. Огрызался на брата, старался как можно меньше говорить с ним в надежде на то, что отстранившись, уберет из его жизни причину его проблем. Над ним не будут смеяться, не будут задирать его. К тому же, Андерсон как-то сболтнул, что если не хочешь, чтобы тебя ранили – не показывай своих слабостей. Эллиот был его слабостью, а сам он был слабостью Эллиота. И он больше не показывал их другим людям.

Ингрид начала сильно волноваться. Элджей замкнулся в себе настолько, на сколько мог, все время проводил за книгами или вовсе уходил куда-нибудь, где никого не было – попросту, сбегал. Она многократно пыталась вытащить его на разговор, но ничего не выходило. Даже Райли, вечно бубнящий что-то на счет того, как Камски достал его своей слежкой и своими записями, теперь сам время от времени пытался лезть к нему и спросить – в своей, разумеется, нахальной манере – не случилось ли чего и не заболел ли их школьный монстр какой-нибудь страшной неизлечимой болячкой.

– Элайджа, – голос раздался над самым ухом и свет, падающий на страницы учебника из окна, стал менее ярким. – Что ты прячешь?..

Элджей не сразу сообразил, в чем суть вопроса, и поднял голову.

– Прячу?

– Ну да, в мешках под глазами, – Джон всеми силами старался не заржать и держал лицо. – Там уже много чего можно хранить.

– Хочешь такие же, Монтгомери? Они не будут сочетаться с твоими зубами, – Элайджа даже подкалывал его без особого желания, просто на автомате. – Ты загораживаешь мне свет.

– Я серьезно, тебе надо больше спать, – Джон опустился рядом и заглянул в книгу. – Ты себя в зеркало видел?

– Видел, мне все нравится, так что отвали, – огрызнулся Элджей отодвигаясь. – А совет свой себе посоветуй.

Монтгомери только вздохнул. От него почти нереально было отделаться. Эллиоту он, кажется, вообще заменил папочку – хорошо еще, что не заменил старшего брата, но все к этому шло. Элайджу он раздражал еще и по этой причине. Он очень хотел обнять братишку и просто посидеть с ним молча рядом, но не мог, потому что у него не было того места, где их никто не мог бы увидеть. К тому же, пусть Эллиот лучше считает его паршивым братом, чем так привязывается к нему и потом страдает.

– Доброго утра, – Ингрид зевнула и селя по другую сторону от Элайджи, так, что он оказался зажат между ней и Джоном. – Когда уже снег растает, кто-нибудь в курсе?

– Весной, – не глядя ответил Элджей, перелистывая страницу.

– Ох, спасибо, утешил, – нахмурилась она, явно ожидая каких-то более точных сроков.

– Эмм, Ингрид? – Джон слегка наклонился вперед, чтобы можно было с ней разговаривать. – Я хотел спросить...

Элджей ощутил в его голосе дрожащие нотки. То есть, вот сейчас подходящее время, да, Монтгомери? Другого момента не мог выбрать?

– Ты занята в эти выходные? – он как-то пространно начал издалека.

– У меня провисает домашка по зельям, а что? – с интересом спросила она.

– Ну, если у тебя вопросы, я могу помочь, – Джон заламывал длинные пальцы, опять не зная, куда себя деть.

Элайджа вздохнул. Ну все, началось.

– Да нет, сама справлюсь, я просто время протянула, – рассмеялась Ингрид.

– Я хотел сказать, я могу помочь тебе сделать ее быстрее, – Монтгомери уже готов был сквозь землю провалиться, Элайджа буквально чувствовал, как горят его покрасневшие уши. – Чтобы не сидеть все выходные...

– Да у меня и планов-то других нет, все равно нечем заняться, – Ингрид как будто не замечала его страданий.

Элджей не выдержал, поднялся с места и захлопнул книгу.

– Он пытается пригласить тебя на свидание, – ровным голосом сообщил он. – Но я бы на твоем месте не соглашался.

Вряд ли Джон скажет ему за это спасибо. Ребята молчали, и Элайджа, будучи крайне разозленным на всю эту ситуацию – так как не нужно даже косвенно привлекать его к подобной ерунде – сунул книгу в сумку и пошел прямо по коридору. Ему не хотелось это слушать. Вокруг него кипела жизнь, а он хотел просто покоя и чтобы никто его не трогал. Завернув за угол, он столкнулся нос к носу с Райли – и, разумеется, тот первым делом споткнулся.

– Ты куда так летишь? – спросил О'Брайен, привычно поднимаясь на ноги. – Торопишься?

– Нет, – Элджей подал ему руку и вдруг ему в голову пришла абсолютно безумная идея. – Что ты делаешь в выходные?

– Эээ, – задумчиво протянул Райли, силясь припомнить свои планы.

– Отлично, идем в «Три метлы», – тоном, не терпящим возражений, сообщил Элайджа. – В час. Нет, в полдень. У башни Гриффиндора, я буду ждать.

– Что на тебя нашло? – тихо спросил О'Брайен, но Камски его вопроса не услышал, быстрыми шагами удаляясь куда-то в глубь крыла. – Ну окей, в полдень, так в полдень...

Он действительно пришел. Элайджа кутался в зимнюю мантию, натянув шапку едва ли не на глаза. Райли все еще не до конца осознавал, как и почему он согласился пойти куда-то с Камски, но отказываться было поздно, да и глупо. Элджей молчал и хмурился всю дорогу. Райли пинал куски мокрого снега, запустив руки в карманы, и не знал, как подступиться к молчаливому попутчику.

– А ты был в Визжащей хижине? – спросил, наконец, он, выбрав самую нейтральную тему.

– Нет, – коротко ответил Элджей.

Снова повисла тишина.

– Слушай, нафига ты меня с собой потащил? – выдохнул, наконец, Райли, когда они миновали очередной поворот узкой дороги, протоптанной в сугробах. – Ты все равно молчишь!

– Да? – Элайджа поднял голову и впервые за все это время посмотрел на О'Брайена. – Извини. Давай поговорим.

– Я пытаюсь! – простонал собеседник. – Что с тобой, Элджей? Тебя как будто кто-то по затылку пыльным мешком огрел.

Элацджа разделял его мнение по этому поводу, он действительно чувствовал себя подобным образом. Они зашли в трактир, после хлопьев мокрого ледяного снега это было буквально спасением – в камине весело трещал огонь, тут и там сновали студенты. За одним из столиков сидел профессор Манфред, мило болтая с какой-то ведьмочкой, бездумно смеющейся над его рассказами. Вот уж кто действительно был дамским угодником.

– Тебе что, тоже нравится Ингрид? – почему-то шепотом спросил Райли, когда, наконец, заказал себе кружку сливочного пива и умудрился даже не перевернуть столик.

– Ингрид? – Элджей снова отвлекся от своих размышлений и поднял на собеседника удивленный взгляд. – Нет, конечно, с чего ты взял?

– Ну, Джон за ней ухаживает, она твоя подруга, ты весь как в воду опущенный, вот я и подумал... – протянул Райли. – Тогда в чем дело? У тебя какие-то проблемы? Слушай, я, может, и не выгляжу особо надежным, но ты можешь рассказать, я могила!

Элайджа вздохнул. Он понятия не имел, зачем вообще позвал Райли сюда, почему не остался в школе, как он делал это обычно. Ему просто было паршиво, и идея остаться одному в очередной раз уже переставала казаться ему хорошей. О ' Брайен, может, и был проблемным парнем, и они не слишком много общались, но в его обществе было как-то поспокойнее. Пожалуй, он был одним из немногих людей, к которому Элджей сейчас не испытывал презрения или раздражения.

– Просто поганое настроение, – в конце концов, сказал он. – Не обращай внимания.

– Не могу! – воскликнул Райли, рукой задев пустой стакан, который тут же полетел на пол и со звоном разбился – пришлось восстанавливать. – Ты же не просто так меня позвал, да? Или это очередное наблюдение?

– Просто так, – Элджей пожал плечами и тут же понял, что нужно было сказать что-нибудь другое. – То есть, я не знаю. Нет, это не наблюдение. Ты всегда разбиваешь голову в душе, кстати?..

Лицо О ' Брайена удивленно вытянулось и тут же залилось краской.

– Ты... – у него воздуха в легких не хватало. – Ты что, даже в душ за мной таскаешься?!

– Один раз, – Элайджа пожал плечами. – Тебя это смущает?

– Естественно, меня это смущает, чтоб тебя! – лицо Райли по цвету уже слилось с шарфом и волосами. – Не делай так больше!

– Я и не собирался, – Камски смотрел куда-то в пустоту, сквозь людей, сидящих в таверне, и их смех и разговоры долетали до него как будто издалека. – Слушай, а ты когда-нибудь ощущал себя беспомощным? Ну, как будто, что бы ты ни делал – это ни к чему не приведет, и все останется, как есть?

Райли задумался, обхватывая обеими руками увесистую кружку и грея об нее замерзшие пальцы.

– Да, каждый день, – вдруг совершенно серьезно кивнул он. – Я просыпаюсь утром и думаю: «вау, еще один день, в который я в любой момент могу умереть». Это не шутка, я действительно могу. Сейчас мы выйдем из таверны, и если с крыши сорвется сосулька – она прилетит мне в голову. Ты забыл?

Элайджа не ответил. А ведь да, они с Райли так похожи в своем положении. Только вот Элджей еще мог что-то поменять, мог по крайней мере постараться. Райли же был обречен просыпаться с этими мыслями всю жизнь, до тех пор, пока в один из дней он действительно не умрет от одной из этих нелепых случайностей, которую люди называют просто «неудачей». Элайдже стало перед ним стыдно. Собственные проблемы показались ему ничтожными, порезы на руках, уже затянувшиеся и превратившиеся в маленькие шрамы – простой глупостью. Перед ним сидит человек, который уж точно не может изменить ничего в своем существовании, и он сейчас улыбается, пьет сливочное пиво и наслаждается временем, которое может провести здесь, болтая обо всякой ерунде. И уж точно не тратить его на тупое молчание.

Элджей внезапно наклонился вперед, отобрал у Райли кружку, поставил ее на стол и крепко схватил его за руку.

– Давай сходим в Визжащую хижину! – вдруг сказал он. – Сегодня!

– Д-давай, – О'Брайен в панике попытался отодвинуться, но руку не забрал. – Ты как-то, это... Элджей, ты меня пугаешь...

– Я еще хотел передать брату что-нибудь, можно сделать это через тебя? – Элайджа порылся в карманах в поисках лишней мелочи.

– Да, без проблем.

Он старался. Он действительно старался устроить для Райли хорошие выходные, и тем самым воскрешал сам себя. Это рыжее недоразумение, кажется, способно было радоваться всему: снегу, солнцу, вкусному чаю или красивой девчонке на улице. Он знакомился и флиртовал с кем-то, он подначивал Элайджу перелезть через ограду хижины, но в конце концов, они пришли к выводу, что еще одного наказания Элджей не переживет, а если туда пойдет Райли – хижина, скорее всего, развалится. Они снова вернулись в таверну ближе к вечеру, чтобы утащить с собой в школу пару бутылок сливочного пива. Элайджа даже ловил себя на том, что он улыбается. Райли вселял в него надежду. Он хотел хоть немного вселить надежду в него.

– Эй, Камски! – послышался голос с другой стороны улицы, когда они уже возвращались в школу. – Поправь шапку, простудишься!

Сразу же за этими словами Элджей ощутил, как съехавшая шапка действительно снова сама по себе скользнула ему на глаза, почти закрывая обзор. Джон догнал их, убирая палочку в карман и улыбаясь этой своей тупой привычной улыбкой.

– Агрессивная забота, Монтгомери? – фыркнул Элайджа. – Где девушку потерял?

– Ну, ты тогда ушел и не узнал, что она отказалась со мной идти, – тяжело вздохнул Джон, уже руками, без магии, поправляя шарф Райли. – А вообще, спасибо. Если бы не ты, я бы так там и сидел, как дурак.

– Ты серьезно? – Элджей взглянул на него из-под выбивающейся густой челки. – Я думал, я там вам всю малину испортил...

– Ты бы мог, если бы я не был таким мямлей, – неловко улыбнулся Монтгомери. – Вообще-то, я совершенно разбит сейчас. Кто-нибудь будет горячий шоколад? Нужно было сразу пойти с вами, парни, а я прошлялся по деревне, жалея себя, весь день, и у меня, кажется, скоро заледенеют ноги...

Он так легко признавался в этом. Так запросто говорил «я разбит, помогите мне», что Элайдже даже стало не по себе. Он бы никогда никому не сказал, что ему плохо, даже если бы мучился агонией. Райли в это время хлопнул друга по плечу, сообщая, что у них как раз есть запас пива на неделю вперед, но его горячий шоколад – просто нечто, и он готов обменяться. Камски шагал чуть позади, пытаясь осмыслить происходящее.

Всем вокруг по-своему было плохо. Проклятье Райли отравляло ему жизнь. Джона отшила девушка, которая ему нравилась. Все они постоянно мучились своими мыслями, и только Элайджа замкнулся в себе, как слизняк, спрятавшийся в раковине и не желающий вылезать наружу. Какой же он эгоист, в конце концов. Эгоист и трус...

– Элайджа, ты с нами? – задорно крикнул ему Джон, останавливаясь, чтобы дождаться, пока Камски, едва переставляя ноги, нагонит их.

– Ээм, – задумчиво протянул он и вдруг кивнул. – Да. Да, с вами.

Они сидели в Большом зале, почему-то за столом Хаффлпаффа. Джон не соврал, он действительно сделал всем по большой кружке горячего шоколада. Элджей скинул ботинки и сидел теперь на скамье, прижав колени к груди, как тогда, когда они вдвоем сидели под столом, пережидая грозу. Райли трижды опрокинул шоколад на себя, Джон трижды чистил его свитер и делал ему новую порцию, не задумываясь. Элайджа зевнул и, забывшись, завернул левый рукав почти до локтя.

– Мерлинова борода, Элайджа, что с твоими руками?! – воскликнул Монтгомери, чем заставил Элджея вспыхнуть и тут же опустить рукава как можно ниже. – Можно я посмотрю?

– Нет, не нужно, – Камски постарался отодвинуться как можно дальше от этого обеспокоенного взгляда. – Это... просто неудачное заклинание. Скоро пройдет.

– Уверен? – когда Джон не улыбался, глаза его будто становились темнее, чем обычно. – Если я могу помочь...

– Не можешь! – выкрикнул Элайджа, и тут же пожалел об этом. – То есть, я же сказал, скоро пройдет. Хватит уже лезть ко мне, Монтгомери, рано или поздно твой длинный нос пострадает.

Джон действительно волновался. Каждый чертов раз волновался за него по непонятным причинам. Хотя, если так посмотреть, он волновался за всех, и Элайджа не был особенным, просто только его это так бесило. Джон был слишком настойчивым, слишком прилипчивым. Райли попытался разбавить обстановку.

– А кому пришли в этом году валентинки? – хитро прищурившись, спросил он. – Слабо померяться?

– Ты их считаешь, что ли?!

– Я должен быть в курсе своей популярности!..

Разговор ушел в сторону. Элджей теребил рукава свитера, глядя на кружку с шоколадом. Нет, Джон, ты действительно не можешь помочь. Никто не может.

Он должен справиться с этим сам. Как и обычно.

Очередные годовые экзамены стали для Элджея маленькой пыткой. Он навалил на себя слишком много обязанностей и проблем, и целыми днями сидел за книгами и практикой. Становилось дурно от мысли, что в следующем году его ждет чертовски сложный экзамен по Супер Отменному Волшебству, а это, в конце концов, определяет как минимум часть его потенциального будущего. В короткие периоды сна он не раз видел кошмары, как он заваливает все предметы, его выгоняют из школы, а он из страха вернуться домой бродяжничает по маггловским кварталам в Лондоне – без палочки и вообще без какой-либо возможности колдовать. После таких снов хотелось просто бодрствовать целую вечность, чтобы больше никогда их не видеть, но, кажется, подобной нагрузки на организм он бы точно не выдержал.

В конце концов, из всего ужаса своего экзаменационного расписания он пережил уже шесть предметов. Его немного напрягала алхимия, и будь она не факультативным предметом, напрягала бы куда сильнее. А вот трансфигурация повергала Камски в откровенный ужас. Именно она приносила ему те самые кошмары и бессонные ночи, и все его море практики и отличных теоретически знаний не спасало от того, что он волновался, и путал между собой заклятье обращающее в камень и заклятье, испаряющее воду из предмета. О других, более сложных вещах, и говорить было нечего.

– Я не сдам, – Ингрид сидела, прислонившись лбом к стеклу, и уже минут пятнадцать, как мантру, повторяла одну и ту же фразу.

– Ты, по крайней мере, выживешь, если не сдашь, – буркнул в ответ Элайджа, делая практически то же самое, только про себя, и утыкался не в стекло, а в учебник, в котором уже, кажется, ни строчки не понимал.

– Не выживу, – хныкала однокурсница, то дело пытаясь повиснуть на руке или шее Элджея. – Пожалей меня! Или поделись мозгами! – Это бесполезно, – он слепо протянул руку и погладил ее по голове. – У меня в голове главный закон трансфигурации звучит наоборот.

– Все из всего обращаемо и во все обратимо? – кажется, Ингрид очень заинтересовало, как это – наоборот? – Все из всего обратимо и во все обращаемо?..

– Если ты повторишь это еще раз, я сойду с ума.

Остальная их группа по поводу экзамена, кажется, вовсе не волновалась, а если и волновалась, то не так активно. Элайджа не выдержал, закрыл бесполезный учебник и начал мерить шагами коридор. Нужно идти первым. Если он пойдет первым – быстрее отделается, а чем быстрее отделается, тем быстрее можно будет пойти вздернуться на Гремучей иве. Ну, либо не вздернуться, кто знает... нет, он не сдаст. Он, кажется, вовсе забыл все, что они проходили за ближайшие четыре года. Ему так безумно хотелось спать, и он так рьяно себя от этого останавливал, что время от времени его шаг замедлялся и он едва ли не закрывал глаза, стоя посреди душного коридора.

– Волнуешься, Камски? – крикнул кто-то из ребят. – Да ладно тебе! Иди поцелуй О'Брайена!

Окружающие заржали. Элайджа поднял взгляд и непонимающе склонил голову.

– Причем тут Райли? – рыжее чудовище как раз сидело неподалеку, все слышало и только фыркнуло на высказывания окружающих.

– Да ладно тебе, он же удачу приносит, ты не знал? – одна из девчонок, сокурсниц самого Райли, довольно хихикнула.

– Приношу, но хватит уже стебаться, – Райли сморщил веснушчатый нос, и тут же получил поцелуй в щеку.

– Не бойся, детка, мы не собираемся зазря разбазаривать такое сокровище!

О ' Брайен счастливо заулыбался и вернулся к прерванному им разговору. Вряд ли он действительно приносил удачу, хотя, Элайджа ни разу не проверял. Зато этому засранцу нравилось, когда его целует добрая половина девчонок на курсе. Элджей почесал переносицу указательным пальцем, покосился на дверь кабинета трансфигурации, где они вот-вот должны были сдавать практикум, вздохнул, сделал несколько шагов...

– Райли?

Райли обернулся, даже улыбка с его лица еще не сошла. Элайджа никогда этого раньше не делал, но наклонился и все же поцеловал уголок ярких губ, осторожно придерживая О ' Брайена за рыжий затылок. В коридоре повисла тишина, но народ вдруг взорвался овациями, кто-то свистел, кто-то кричал, что Камски знает, что нормальные люди должны делать перед экзаменами вместо подготовки. Райли был настолько шокирован происходящим, что даже рот не закрыл. Элайджа выпрямился, отпустил жертву, слегка улыбнулся и кивнул.

– Ну что, пожелай мне удачи, – дверь кабинета открылась именно в этот момент, и он тут же исчез, махнув рукой.

А Райли, кажется, пришел в себя и теперь стремительно краснел от шеи до корней волос.

– Камски! – взвыл он, и люди вокруг засмеялись снова. – Ну Камски, ну мать твою, что ты делаешь-то, придурок!..

Разумеется, Элайджа сдал трансфигурацию на «Превосходно», и был настолько рад этому факту, что поцеловал бы Райли еще раз, но тот вряд ли ему бы это позволил. Ингрид от этого факта почему-то пищала от восторга, а Джон отреагировал совершенно спокойно. Им в следующем году предстояло сдавать ЖАБА, и, по его словам, он вообще предложил бы Райли встречаться, чтобы перед каждым экзаменом иметь возможность безвозмездно целовать его, сколько душе угодно, за что, разумеется, был покрыт самим же О ' Брайеном многоэтажным матом.

Элайдже предстояло не так много, и он даже почти расслабился. Погода стояла превосходная, и он время от времени выбирался на улицу, чтобы просто поваляться на траве под солнцем и подышать свежим воздухом на опушке леса. Разве что во дворе всегда было шумно, но и это не слишком мешало, если отойти подальше, за теплицы, и устроиться там с учебником по алхимии.

– Ну хватит уже, отдайте!

Элджей, в очередной раз выбравшийся на небольшую прогулку, замер, наблюдая за разворачивающейся ситуацией. Парочка его собственных сокурсников без зазрения совести донимали первогодку, с помощью заклинания перебрасывая из рук в руки его сумку. Элайдже пришлось бы щуриться, чтобы рассмотреть их получше, но этот голос он узнает всегда.

– Ребят, ну правда, у меня экзамен вечером, – Эллиот едва ли не плакал, судя по всему, это действо продолжалось уже давно, он выбился из сил и даже подпрыгивать не мог, а нужных заклятий пока не выучил.

– А ты достань, тогда пойдешь на свой экзамен, – смеялись ребята, продолжая издеваться. – Или не дорос пока?

Элайджа почувствовал, как привычные кольца злости разворачиваются внутри, увеличиваясь, распускаясь, как птичьи крылья перед взлетом. Он без раздумий тряхнул рукой, палочка лежала в ладони, проклятье готово было в любой момент сорваться с губ.

– Отдайте ему сумку! – крикнул он издалека, быстрыми широкими шагами преодолевая разделяющее их расстояние.

Ребята замерли. Им даже не нужно было доставать палочки, они и так уже были у них в руках. Зависшая в воздухе сумка перевернулась, книги посыпались на траву, разбилась чернильница, заливая все темно-фиолетовой краской.

– Братик пришел за тебя заступиться? – воскликнул один из ребят, медленно переводя кончик палочки на Эллиота.

– Эл, отойди за меня, быстро, – ледяным тоном произнес старший Камски.

– Но...

– Быстро, я сказал!

Эллиот сделал пару неуверенных шагов, побежал, но не успел. Заклятье вырвалось из палочки, Элайджа бросился в его сторону, на ходу отражая чужие чары, но на ногах не устоял. Послышался треск ткани. Он вскочил на ноги, чувствуя, как саднит стесанный об гравий локоть. Злость придавала ему сил. Злость окрыляла. Он мог прямо сейчас разорвать этих ублюдков на куски, защищая то, что ему дорого.

Ему приходилось сражаться сразу с двумя. Элайджа едва успевал отражать заклинания, на ответный удар не хватало времени и реакции. Эллиот все еще стоял позади, и Элджей больше всего боялся, что какое-нибудь из брошенных в него самого проклятий промахнется, и...

– Уходи! – крикнул он, едва повернув голову – этот просчет стоил ему пропущенного заклинания.

Тело словно вздернули в воздух за невидимые веревочки, подбросили на несколько метров и с силой опрокинули на траву. Элайджа захлебнулся воздухом и закашлялся, во рту появился тот самый отвратительный привкус крови. Эллиот что-то крикнул, но он не мог разобрать, что. Эллиот... если он не сможет защитить его сейчас, чего он вообще стоит?!

– Ну как, Камски, нравится? – они остановились над ним, пока он никак не мог откашляться и вдохнуть, и направляли на него палочки. – Превратить тебя в жабу? Или, может, в слизняка? Или в простой стакан?.. и разбить его, разумеется!

Элджей поднял обозленный взгляд, опираясь на локоть. К окровавленному лицу прилипли мелкие камушки, все тело болело, каждый короткий вдох отдавался в легких тягучим ощущением, будто ему пытаются вырвать пару ребер. Он не смог поднять палочку, лишь крепче сжал ее и слегка приподнял кончик, шепча сквозь зубы:

– Круцио...

Сокурсник упал на землю. Элайджа выяснил об этом заклятье одну важную вещь – чтобы оно сработало, нужно по настоящему хотеть причинить боль. Он хотел. Он хотел вывернуть этого выродка наизнанку, выпустить ему кишки и рассмеяться. Кое-как, он поднялся на ноги, крепко держа палочку. Парень корчился на земле и кричал, выгибал спину под неестественным углом, рвал на себе волосы. Элджей прекрасно знал, что тот чувствует и... не испытывал жалости.

– Элайджа, хватит, пожалуйста! – крик Эллиота на секунду привел его в чувство, парень тяжело задышал и заскулил.

– Они пытались сделать тебе больно, – все таким же ледяным тоном сказал Элджей, слегка поворачивая голову. – И должны за это ответить.

– Они бы ничего не сделали, пожалуйста, не нужно больше так, – Эллиот тихонько подошел к нему и обхватил его руку – не ту, в которой старший Камски держал палочку.

Элайджа взглянул на валяющееся перед ним тело. Никакого сожаления он по-прежнему не испытывал. Не нужно трогать то, что принадлежит ему. Никогда!

– Прости, Эллиот, – прошептал он, снова занося руку – прозрачные голубые глаза будто на секунду стали стеклянными, и красная вспышка отразилась в них так чертовски ярко. – Круцио!..


	9. Профессор Андерсон

– Вы понимаете, что здесь не стоит даже вопрос исключения, это вопрос дисциплинарного взыскания! – суровый мужчина в тяжелой кожаной мантии бушевал перед столом директрисы, слушающей его с величайшим спокойствием на лице, пока Элджей сидел на той самой невысокой софе. – Вряд ли Визенгамот присудил бы ему серьезное наказание, но я бы на их месте отправил выродка прямиком в Азкабан лет, так, на пять!

– Ну, начнем с того, что вы не Визенгамот, мистер Фаулер, – в голосе Стерн слышались ледяные нотки. – А всего лишь глава Аврората. И прошу, давайте дождемся всех желающих поприсутствовать, прежде, чем будем обсуждать возможное наказание для мистера Камски.

Элджей слушал все это весьма отстраненно, будто речь шла вовсе не о нем. Разумеется, первым делом у него забрали палочку – та сейчас лежала на столе директрисы, а потом даже надели на него пару магических наручников. В них, в общем-то, можно было двигаться, между ними даже не было цепи, только вот руки не поднимались выше пояса, и даже нос толком было не почесать. Он прекрасно осознавал, что сделал. Если бы его попросили признать вину – признал бы. Но самой вины за собой не чувствовал.

– По хорошему, я должен был забрать его в Министерство, и дальше разговор бы продолжался в присутствии совета попечителей и родителей этого паршивца, – продолжал Фаулер, но хотя бы голос больше не повышал. – И только из уважения к вам...

– И к правилам нашего учебного заведения, – кивнула Стерн. – По хорошему или по плохому, но мистер Камски не покинет стены школы, пока я не позволю.

– Вы видели, в каком состоянии того парня притащили в больничное крыло? – Фаулер махнул рукой, словно показывая сквозь толстые стены куда-то в сторону больницы. – Удивительно, что он с катушек не съехал.

– Это вряд ли, – Стерн покрутила в руках палочку Элайджи – под ребрами кольнуло противное чувство ревности, он терпеть не мог, когда ее трогал кто-то кроме него. – У него просто шок, профессор Манфред заверил меня, что с юношей уже к вечеру все будет в полном порядке.

«А жаль» – подумал про себя Элджей и немедленно столкнулся с тяжелым взглядом мракоборца.

– А ты, щенок? Ничего сказать не хочешь? – хмуро обратился он к провинившемуся. – Игры кончились, между прочим.

«А кто вам сказал, что мне было весело?» – снова подумал про себя Элайджа, но ответить ему не дали.

– Мистер Фаулер, я еще раз попрошу вас дождаться всех – я повторяю – _всех_ , заинтересованных в вопросе, – возразила все тем же спокойным ледяным тоном директриса. – Чтобы мистеру Камски не пришлось пересказывать эту историю раз за разом.

– И кто же там еще заинтересован в вопросе? – снова повернулся к ней мракоборец. – Если мы собираемся ждать его родителей, то извольте, у меня еще полно работы.

Но ждать никого не пришлось. Где-то внизу с глухим скрежетом шагнула в сторону каменная горгулья, а на лестнице послышались быстрые, тяжелые шаги. Войдя в кабинет, Андерсон как раз закручивал крышку на своей старой фляге.

– Я знал, что это случится, рано или поздно, – выдохнул он, протягивая Фаулеру руку. – Рад видеть, Джеффри.

– Взаимно, Хэнк, – мракоборец ответил на рукопожатие.

Бывшие коллеги, значит? Ну, теперь ему точно крышка. Элайджа даже мысли не допускал о том, что его могут не только исключить, но и лишить права на магию. Это как-то не укладывалось в его голове. Магия была неотъемлемой его частью, палочка – продолжением его руки. Сейчас, когда она лежала на директорском столе, ему было не по себе. Будто с него сняли всю одежду и заставили в таком виде явиться в Большой зал к завтраку.

– А теперь, мистер Камски, когда все в сборе, – директриса была единственной, кто так и продолжал сидеть в своем кресле, а не стоял у него над душой. – Потрудитесь объяснить нам, что произошло? Мы поверим вам без сыворотки правды, хотя профессор Манфред любезно предоставил мне целый флакон.

«Вот спасибо» – с иронией подумал про себя Элджей.

– Камски-младший немного поведал мне эту историю, – вздохнул Андерсон. – Но хотелось бы, в первую очередь, услышать твою версию.

– Они издевались над Элом, – твердо, без тени сомнения сообщил Элайджа. – Хотели заколдовать его, чтобы... чтобы меня позлить.

– И причем здесь Круциатус? – все так же хмуро спросил Фаулер.

– Я хотел, чтобы им тоже было больно, – с усмешкой сообщил Элджей.

«Также как мне» – пронеслось в его голове.

– Также как брату.

Мракоборец развел руками. Пожалуй, это было фактически чистосердечное. Рукава рубашки Элайджи были закатаны до локтей, из-за наручников – профессор Андерсон внимательно всматривался в его предплечья. Элджей тут же повернул руки и прижал их к груди. Профессор нахмурился и снова достал из кармана флягу.

– Ну, по моим данным, прежде, чем применить непростительное заклятье, Камски долго оборонялся, – вдруг сказал он, прикладываясь к горлышку. – Я знаю, что Эллиот заинтересованная сторона, и мог бы выгораживать брата, но раз у вас есть сыворотка...

– Не смейте ничем поить Эла! – воскликнул Элджей, подрываясь на месте. – Лучше дайте мне эту дрянь, и спросите все у меня!

– Мы ничего не будем давать вашему брату, мистер Камски, успокойтесь и сядьте, – покачала головой Стерн.

– … а еще я думаю, – продолжал, тем временем, Андерсон. – Что Эллиот очень честный мальчик, и не стал бы врать.

– Тем более, что это бесполезно, – произнес Фаулер. – Какая разница, при каких условиях он накладывал заклятье? Он это делал! Тебе ли не знать, Хэнк, что это запрещено даже для нас, мракоборцев.

– _Вас_ – мракоборцев, – поправил его Андерсон. – Конечно, запрещено. А еще, мракоборцами становятся не раньше двадцати, а этому парню – всего четырнадцать.

– И к чему ты клонишь? – Фаулер прищурился.

Профессор пару раз прошелся по кабинету, стукнул пальцем по шарику на одном из приборов, и тот немедленно завертелся с тихим свистом, с каким ветка дерева рассекает воздух.

– Что большая часть вины за его поступок – на мне.

«Что?!» – очень громко подумал про себя Элайджа, но вслух лишь едва прошептал то же самое, слегка разомкнув губы, и его вопроса никто не заметил.

Андерсон ведь первым бы обрадовался его исключению! Спокойно спал бы ночами, не бегал по школе, когда Элджей в очередной раз что-нибудь откалывал. И вообще, профессор ненавидел его! Терпел только на своих уроках, разговаривал с ним – тоже только на своих уроках. Так почему он сейчас выгораживает его? Что произошло?! Может, Эллиот что-то ему сказал...

– Профессор Андерсон прав, мистер Фаулер, – вдруг кивнула Стерн. – Мистер Камски находился на территории школы, под нашей ответственностью, когда все это произошло. Сейчас за него отвечают даже не его родители – а мы, преподаватели.

– А я преподаю ему защиту от того, что он применил, – Андерсон залпом осушил флягу. – Это мой косяк, Джеффри.

– Родители того парня потребуют его исключения! – воскликнул Фаулер. – Совет потребует!

– Как потребуют, так и заткнутся, – хмыкнул профессор. – Исключить Камски из Хогвартса? Им придется иметь дело с его семьей, и скорее я брошу пить, чем Элиас позволит исключить своего сына из школы.

Как бы паршиво это ни звучало, но Андерсон был прав. Отец никому не позволит запятнать честь их семьи, а исключение – огромное пятно позора на всех Камски. Это было бы даже хорошим фактором, если бы не то, что у Элайджи от этого лишь сильнее сводило зубы.

– Слушай, Камски, – обратился вдруг к нему Андерсон, положив руку на плечо. – Ничего нового ты нам все равно не скажешь, а взрослым надо серьезно поговорить. Пойди вниз, найдешь там кое-кого, посиди пока в коридоре и не отсвечивай.

– Но профессор... – хотел было возразить Элайджа, но тот лишь сильнее, до боли сжал его тяжелыми крепкими пальцами.

– Я сказал, посиди внизу и не отсвечивай, понял меня? – взгляд Андерсона был сейчас тяжелым и даже пугающим. – Давай, вали.

Пришлось послушаться. Спускаться по лестнице было не слишком удобно – наручники мешали. Горгулья с привычным скрежетом посторонилась, и Элджей даже успел шагнуть в коридор, как вдруг на него буквально налетел черно-желтый вихрь.

– Элайджа, ты в порядке? – у Джона было такое лицо, будто он ждал его не из кабинета директора, а как минимум из приемного покоя больницы святого Мунго, причем для тяжелых травм несовместимых с жизнью. – Что они тебе сказали?

– Когда Андерсон говорил, что я тут кое-кого найду, я рассчитывал на что-нибудь поприятнее тебя, Монтгомери, – Элджей попытался отвернуться, когда староста обхватил руками его лицо, силясь заглянуть в глаза. – Ты тут специально караулишь?

– Не совсем. Профессор велел ждать тут и, если ты выйдешь не один, сделать вид, что проверяю коридор. Сюда никого сейчас не пускают.

– Отлично, – Элайджа упал на ближайшую скамью и откинулся на спинку, запрокидывая назад голову.

А вот теперь ему стало по-настоящему паршиво. Джон зачем-то опустился перед ним на колени, прямо на пол – выглядело это так жалко и противно, что Элджей решил: если тот в ближайшее время не поднимется, он зарядит ему в нос коленом. Почему все вокруг так усиленно его выгораживают и жалеют? Мало того, что он сам жалеет себя? Тем более, Элайджа все еще не испытывал чувства вины перед сокурсниками, и никакой жалости, естественно, не заслуживал.

– Ты правда это сделал? – Монтгомери не хмурился, даже наоборот, будто хотел сейчас услышать отрицательный ответ и очень ждал этого.

– Наложил Круциатус на тех уродов? – усмехнулся Элайджа. – Да, конечно.

– Но зачем?! И как?

– Они заслужили.

– Они сделали тебе больно? – Джон даже попытался взять его за руку, и пришлось зажимать запястья между коленями.

Да отстанет он или нет?!

– Это я сделал им больно. И вообще, какое тебе, к черту, дело?

– Ты мой друг, мне есть до тебя дело! – воскликнул Джон.

«Вот же, твою мать» – подумал Элджей, не глядя ему в глаза.

Нахрена? Вот нахрена ему это нужно?! Монтгомери аккуратно взял его за запястье, чуть выше наручников, и тихонько провел пальцами по заживающим порезам. Значит, Элайджа его друг?..

«Мне сейчас дико страшно» – подумал Камски и зажмурился.

– Хватит, это неприятно, – откровенно соврал он – пальцы Джона были теплыми и не приносили неприятных ощущений.

«Обнимите меня, пожалуйста, кто-нибудь» – еще громче подумал Камски.

– Я серьезно, – снова произнес он и отодвинулся.

Но Монтгомери держал его, и это было... прекрасно? Элджей даже почти отбросил свою неприязнь, едва не поддавшись порыву уткнуться лбом ему в плечо – плевать, кто был перед ним, он был рядом, он держал его за руку и он волновался о нем все это время.

– Вы все никак не перестанете удивлять меня, юноша!

А вот теперь Джон действительно отпустил его, как Элайджа и просил, и даже поднялся на ноги, стараясь выглядеть серьезнее в присутствии преподавателя. Элджей, на самом деле, не хотел, чтобы его отпускали – даже если Монтгомери раздражал его, сейчас он был словно стена между ним и остальным миром, и за ним было безопасно. Но стена исчезла, и он снова остался один. Тем более, по коридору к ним медленно приближался профессор Манфред.

– Знаете, я все думаю, что вам самое место у меня, на Слизерине, – вздохнул он, опускаясь на скамью рядом с Элайджей. – Жаль, что уже не смогу вас переманить, такой способный мальчик.

– Любите тех, кто практикует темную магию? – горько усмехнулся Элджей.

– Люблю пытливых и весьма одаренных студентов, которые не боятся, в случае чего, подобную магию использовать. Таких, как вы, юноша, – он перевел свой хитрый прищуренный взгляд на Джона. – Или вы, мистер Монтгомери.

Элайджа тоже перевел удивленный взгляд на Джона, который тут же отвернулся от них обоих, слегка покраснев. Это этот-то зануда не боится использовать темную магию?! Чего еще Камски, интересно, о нем не знает?

– Вы ошибаетесь, сэр, – тихо ответил он. – И я люблю свой факультет, вы знаете.

– Конечно, знаю, ровно как и мистер Камски любит свой, верно? – Манфред снова обернулся и подмигнул Элайдже. – Но я, вообще-то, к вам пришел не за этим.

Элджей поежился. Ему показалось, что во взгляде и словах профессора было что-то неприятное, что-то холодное и липкое, будто какая-то ядовитая слизь. Он вспомнил его слова, сказанные еще в начале года: «Прячьтесь лучше...». И Элайджа твердо осознал – его нашли. Сейчас.

– Как вам эффект оборотного зелья? Понравилось? – Манфред даже улыбался, но за этой улыбкой явно не было ничего хорошего.

– Оборотного... зелья? – Джон удивленно посмотрел на Элджея.

Тот поежился.

– А вы как думаете? – он бы с радостью отодвинулся, только вот скамья кончилась, потому пришлось просто перейти в активную оборону. – Нет, разумеется.

– Но зачем?! – воскликнул Монтгомери, которого в разговор никто не звал, но он все равно активно в нем участвовал.

– Чтобы пройти через наложенные _мной_ защитные чары, конечно, – столь же любезно улыбнулся профессор. – У мистера Камски неплохо получилось сыграть вас, между прочим!

– М-меня?! – на сей раз у Джона порозовели щеки и он почему-то попятился. – Элайджа, ты...

– А в кого мне, по-твоему, превращаться, в Андерсона? – усмехнулся Элджей. – Не смотри на меня так, будто я тебя осквернил, Монтгомери, у тебя чертовски неудобное тело.

– Он еще и жалуется, – вздохнул староста и закрыл лицо руками. – Это ужасно, Элайджа, почему именно я?!

– Кажется, мы очень смутили мистера Монтгомери, верно, юноша? – Манфред покачал головой и вдруг крепко взял Элджея за запястье.

Вокруг будто бы резко похолодало, или это Камски просто пробил озноб. Пальцы профессора были совершенно ледяными и крайне сильными. Элайджа попытался выдернуть руку – не помогло.

– Не дергайтесь так, мальчик мой, она кусается, – сообщил профессор, и у Элджея зазвенело в ушах.

Чувство, сковавшее его, было даже не страхом – оцепенением, сродни ужасу. Элайджа не мог ни пошевелиться, ни отвести взгляд, и все, о чем мог думать – острое желание освободиться от этих цепких холодных пальцев. Змея на руке профессора пошевелилась, скользнула на его запястье и медленно начала переползать на тело Элджея. Внутренности будто сковало холодом.

– Вы бы отвернулись, мистер Монтгомери, – голос Манфреда звучал вдалеке, будто сквозь звук жужжания тысячи насекомых и шум воды.

– А чего я там не видел, – также, издалека, ответил ему Джон.

Элайджа, как завороженный, смотрел на змею. Ее голова уже скрылась под его рубашкой – особенно неприятно было чувствовать, как ее прохладное сухое брюхо касается шрамов на предплечье. Как только ее хвост соскользнул в руки хозяина, Манфред, наконец, разжал пальцы. Элджей согнулся и закашлялся – его безумно тошнило.

– Ну, давайте без этого, мистер Камски, вы же такой стойкий юноша, вы выдержите, – профессор добродушно похлопал его по спине. – Нет ничего страшного, что моя девочка немного с вами побудет. Не обижайте ее.

С этими словами он поднялся, поправив полы мантии, и опустил рукав – на его собственном запястье больше никакого рисунка не было.

– В следующий раз дважды подумаете, прежде, чем брать что-то без разрешения, – он снова улыбнулся и даже слегка поклонился. – Хорошего вечера, мальчики.

Джон снова опустился перед ним на колени, также, как сидел до этого, и теперь смотрел на него с немым сочувствием. Тошнота не прошла, но желание проблеваться прямо в коридоре, все же, отступило. Элджей чувствовал, как змея ползает по его телу, и от этого хотелось срочно пойти помыться. Его то и дело дергало, чешуя ощущалась, будто настоящая.

– И что такое ты у него взял? – вздохнул Джон, осторожно поглаживая Камски по острому колену.

– Нич... – хотел было сказать Элджей, но в голове раздалось тихое шипение и змея противно изогнулась где-то в области сердца. – Да шкуру бумсланга, конечно! Ох, я что, даже соврать теперь не могу?!

Монтгомери лишь тихо кивнул.

– И правила нарушать не можешь, даже не думай об этом лишний раз, она это чувствует, – с искренними соболезнованиями пояснил он. – Я как-то провинился перед Манфредом на третьем курсе, так проходил с ней тогда две недели. Думал, с ума сойду, но со временем даже привыкаешь.

– А ты-то за что? – хмуро спросил Элджей.

– Длинная история, – староста снова глупо заулыбался.

Они просидели так еще некоторое время – Элайджа молчал, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, а Джон почему-то все не переставал его гладить, будто пытался утешить. Камски не нужно было утешать. Камски нужно было оставить в покое. Сама эта мысль почему-то заставила змею дернуться и еще раз крайне неприятно проползти по его телу. Он что, врет себе самому или как?!

В конце коридора послышались шаги. Сначала совсем далеко, потом ближе и ближе, будто кто-то очень быстро бежал. И, в конце концов, путаясь в собственной мантии, едва не спотыкаясь через каждые несколько метров, из-за угла буквально вылетел Эллиот.

– Элджей! – воскликнул он, с разбега повиснув у брата на шее, едва не сбив с ног Джона и не пропахав носом несколько метров пола. – Ты в порядке? Что тебе сказали? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Ты бы хоть спрашивал по очереди, – вздохнул Элайджа, даже не пытаясь обнять братишку в ответ – мешали наручники.

– Эллиот, тебе нельзя тут быть, – Джон наклонился и дернул его за плечо. – Хочешь, чтобы тебе тоже влетело? Как ты вообще сюда попал?

– Я быстро бегаю! – гордо сообщил Эл. – И никуда не пойду.

– Даже не пытайся, Монтгомери, он упрямее меня, – вздохнул Элайджа.

Он ничего не говорил, но был безумно рад видеть брата – тем более, знать, что с ним все хорошо и он не пострадал в той драке. Эллиот тоже явно был рад его видеть, хоть на нем и лица не было.

– Тебя ведь не отправят в Азкабан, правда? – Элайдже показалось, или у мальчишки слезы в горле стояли? – Те ребята говорят, что отправят.

– Я... я понятия не имею, что они сделают, Эл, – старший Камски не врал – он действительно не знал, какое решение будет вынесено на его счет, а если учесть, что Фаулер говорил про дисциплинарное взыскание и Визенгамот... – Но, если что, буду слать тебе открытки с дементорами.

– Элайджа, ну ты просто гений! – с упреком воскликнул Джон, хмурясь.

«Мне, вообще-то, тоже страшно, умник» – подумал Элджей, но, как обычно, промолчал.

Эллиот устроился рядом с братом, обхватив его обеими руками, и уткнулся лицом в его плечо. В другой раз Элайджа бы, наверное, обнял его в ответ, погладил по макушке, сказал бы какую-нибудь ерунду, типа, «все будет хорошо», или вообще ничего бы не говорил. Сейчас он просто сидел, слегка наклонившись, и позволял Элу висеть на себе, сколько ему будет угодно.

А если они правда исключат его и сломают его палочку, интересно, родители выгонят его из дома или как? Может, и да, и тогда они с Эллиотом не смогут видеться. От одной этой мысли на глаза навернулись слезы. Не забирайте у него брата. Он хотел защитить его, он действительно хотел защитить!..

– Камски? – горгулья вновь шагнула в сторону, и в коридор вышел Андерсон – хмурый и пахнущий крепким алкоголем. – А, я смотрю, ты собрал группу поддержки...

Элджей тут же попытался сморгнуть с глаз предательскую влагу. Еще чего, чтобы кто-то узнал, что ему паршиво. Да тысячу раз! Следом за профессором в коридор вышел Фаулер – еще более хмурый, зато совершенно трезвый. Вышел, наклонился, щелкнул чем-то, даже без палочки – и наручники, сковывающие запястья Элайджи, распались на несколько тяжелых металлических полукругов. Камски, определенно, не понимал, что здесь происходит, и все, что смог сделать – машинально растереть затекшие руки.

– Я за тобой слежу, умник, – сказал Фаулер, убирая наручники в карман. – Еще хоть один подобный фокус – и жить тебе явно станет веселее.

– А что сейчас? – Элайджа поднял голову, столкнувшись с ним взглядом – он действительно не осознавал происходящего в этом странном всеобщем молчании.

– А сейчас подумай о своем поведении, – проворчал мракоборец. – И скажи спасибо профессору Андерсону, ты теперь его должник.

И с этими словами он просто ушел. Ушел, ничего больше не сказав, завернул за угол коридора и исчез. Элайджа лишь удивленно моргал, глядя ему вслед. Его что, не исключают? Или что?..

– Монтгомери, возьми с собой мелкого и идите оба в холл, – Андерсон незамедлительно раздал указания. – Найдете там Ларсен и О'Брайена, скажите им, что все в порядке и опасность миновала. Особенно это ваше чудовище, когда я видел его в последний раз, он так перенервничал, что на него сам по себе свалился канделябр. Еще, чего доброго, так вся школа окажется в руинах, если он не успокоится.

– Д-да, профессор, конечно, – Джон взял Эллиота за плечо и потянул за собой.

– А Элайджа? – Эл не отлипал от брата, и оторвать его, кажется, вовсе было возможно лишь с помощью магии.

– А Элайджа сейчас идет со мной, в мой кабинет, – нахмурился Андерсон. – Нам с ним предстоит серьезный разговор...

Профессор шагал так быстро, что Элджей едва успевал за ним, благо, если бы он все-таки отстал, то явно бы не потерялся – месторасположение его кабинета он знал еще с первых курсов, не раз получал нагоняй именно там. С момента, когда все началось, прошел уже не один час, солнце потихоньку садилось, но Андерсон, закрыв за ними дверь, почему-то вовсе задернул тяжелые шторы и взмахом палочки разжег огонь в камине.

– Сядь куда-нибудь, не стой столбом, – он махнул рукой в сторону собственного стула – единственного во всей комнате.

Элджей слегка помялся, но опустился за стол. Тот был ему, определенно, великоват – высокая дубовая столешница была рассчитана на рост профессора, а не на рост четырнадцатилетнего пацана. Андерсон снял мантию, повесив ее на огромную кованную вешалку, и остался в одной из своих ярких цветастых рубашек, так не вяжущихся с его хмурой бородатой рожей. Элайджа ждал.

– Признаться, когда я только узнал, что случилось, я тут же подумал, как хорошо, что этого засранца, наконец, отчислят, – профессор потряс опустевшую флягу, бросил ее на полку и, открыв один из шкафов, достал оттуда целую непочатую бутылку, открывая ее почему-то не палочкой, а зубами. – Но что-то пошло не так, как думаешь, что?

– Понятия не имею, – буркнул Элджей, наблюдая за действиями Андерсона.

– Я не удивлен, – усмехнулся Андерсон, проверяя на просвет пару стаканов – те были пыльными, но достаточно чистыми. – По дороге меня поймал один весьма настойчивый юноша, и не давал мне прохода, пока я его не выслушаю. Так вот, по большому секрету я узнал от него кое-что, что он, в свою очередь, по такому же большому секрету, как я понимаю, узнал от твоего брата.

– То, что эти двое ребят первыми начали? – Элджей поморщился от резкого запаха, исходящего от бутылки, а после и от стаканов, по которым профессор разлил янтарную жидкость. – Я думал, это не имеет значения. Имело бы, если бы не то, что я сделал.

– Нет, ты прав, это действительно не важно, хотя, они тоже потом получат, разумеется, – Андерсон опустился на край стола и поставил один из стаканов перед студентом. – Пей.

– Что? – Элджей поднял на него удивленный взгляд.

– Что-что... пей, говорят тебе, просто пей и все, – профессор вздохнул и сделал пару глотков из своего стакана – ну, вряд ли туда что-то подмешано, и то хлеб.

Элайджа сжал стакан в руках. Он понятия не имел, что Андерсону нужно от него. Запах стоял просто тошнотворный, вкус был не лучше. Сделав пару совсем мелких глотков, Элайджа закашлялся – от обжигающего виски запершило в горле.

– Знаю, что не вкусно, смотри на это, как на горькое лекарство, – вздохнул вдруг профессор с горечью в голосе. – Допей хотя бы этот стакан.

Элджей, почему-то, совершенно не хотел спорить с ним сейчас. К тому же, от виски ему стало теплее – а после того, что сделал с ним Манфред, его так и продолжал бить озноб. Интересно, как там Райли, не успел опрокинуть на себя какую-нибудь статую до прихода Джона? А как Ингрид? Он всех их заставил нервничать...

– Зачем вы меня защищали? – тихо спросил он у профессора. – Это ведь моя вина, проще было все свалить на меня, тем более, вы не имеете к этому отношения...

– Имею, пацан, – прервал его Андерсон. – Я же сказал, я твой учитель. И имею непосредственное отношение ко всему, что ты делаешь.

– И что теперь? – Элджей сжал стакан обеими руками что было сил, глядя в него. – Вы так ничего толком и не сказали, меня отчислят или нет?

– Нет, конечно, иначе, думаешь, сидели бы мы тут с тобой? – усмехнулся профессор. – Дисциплинарное слушание, конечно, состоится, но тебе там присутствовать не обязательно. Так что сдавай там свои оставшиеся экзамены и вали отдыхать с друзьями. Я бы на твоем месте больше боялся гнева Ларсен, она тебе устроит...

Они снова замолчали. Элайджа не понимал профессора, не понимал, что случилось, и какую магию нужно было применить, чтобы все вообще в результате вышло так просто. А если он от этого расслабится и решит, что ему можно пытать или убивать людей направо и налево?.. мысль, конечно, была мимолетной и шуточной, но даже от этого черная змея на его теле снова зашевелилась и угрожающе зашипела, обвивая ребра. Элайджа сделал еще несколько глотков из стакана, и виски, как ни странно, очень хорошо помог в попытках заглушить отвратительные ощущения. В голове начало становиться мутно.

– Я хотел тебе кое-что рассказать, – произнес, наконец, Андерсон, отставляя в сторону опустевший стакан и сидя на этот раз уже с целой бутылкой. – Его звали Коулом, и у него было много проблем. Он бы мог о них рассказать, но его отец постоянно пропадал на работе, и вел себя, как последний кретин. А потом проблем стало так много, что Коул с ними не справился. Паршиво звучит, верно?

Элайджа не поднимал взгляд и смотрел в стакан. Его слегка мутило.

– Коул – это ваш сын? – вопросом на вопрос ответил он, и Андерсон кивнул, снова прикладываясь к горлышку бутылки.

– Вся вина за то, что происходило в его жизни, была на мне, – тихо произнес он, не пытаясь что-то скрывать или о чем-то умалчивать. – Я долго думал, что ты просто избалованный мальчишка, которому слишком многое позволяли, но потом понял, что еще немного, и я повторю свою ошибку. Говорить с тобой, Камски, очень тяжело, ты скрытный сукин сын, мальчик-который-все-делает-сам...

Элджей тихонько рассмеялся от его слов и зачем-то допил содержимое стакана – на вкус оно уже не было таким противным. Даже змея, снова ползающая по его телу и остановившаяся где-то под ключицей, не доставляла такого дискомфорта. «Скрытный сукин сын»? Звучит забавно. Ему даже нравилось.

Андерсон наклонился к нему, от него пахло спиртом и почему-то костром.

– Что будет, Элайджа, если ты привезешь домой оценку, ниже «Превосходно»? – спросил вдруг он. – И откуда ты на самом деле знаешь о непростительных заклятьях?

Элджей молчал. К горлу подкатил неприятный ком, мешающий разговаривать. Врать профессору, кажется, было бесполезно – он спрашивал не потому что не знал, а потому что хотел услышать ответ именно от него. Камски разомкнул губы и едва слышно произнес:

– Я подведу родителей, – от собственной фразы стало еще хуже, чем было до этого. – Я подведу отца. Гордость семьи Камски выше моих желаний, профессор, я не имею права на ошибку...

– Кто из членов твоей семьи пытал тебя? – все это смахивало на какой-то допрос с пристрастием, голос Андерсона не был мягким или успокаивающим, он был полон... гнева?

– Дедушка, – не задумываясь, ответил Элайджа, будто ему кто-то развязал язык, который он сам до этого скрутил в узел своим же заклинанием. – Я спорил с ним, и... он сказал, что я должен знать свое место. Отец поддержал его, мама за меня не заступилась... я боялся за брата... я боялся... я не хочу возвращаться домой, профессор, мне страшно!

Последние слова вырвались из его груди криком. Элджей сжался в комок, сидя в кресле, в которое помещался целиком, его колотило, будто в лихорадке. От того самого горького кома болело обожженное горло, в носу свербело. Он никогда не говорил никому этих слов, а сейчас ему хотелось кричать, лишь бы избавиться от чувства беспомощности и страха, сковавшего его по рукам и ногам.

– Меня чуть не исключили, они будут припоминать мне это вечно! – вскрикивал он на каждой новой фразе, лицо было мокрым – по щекам катились крупные соленые слезы. – Я не хочу туда ехать, не хочу их видеть! Не могу отделаться от этой скорлупы... я хочу сбежать, профессор, но я не могу оставить Эллиота одного, они не дадут мне даже разговаривать с ним. Я так люблю его, профессор, я не знаю, что мне делать, я не могу даже терпеть, если меня накажут, и снова упаду в обморок, а если Эл за меня заступится, вдруг они сделают с ним то же самое...

Он говорил, и говорил, сбиваясь и задыхаясь от рыданий, голова кружилась, желудок скручивался в узел. Элайджа то обнимал собственные колени, то зарывался пальцами в длинные свивающие на лицо волосы, то раскачивался взад и вперед и вцеплялся зубами в собственные пальцы. Андерсон поднялся, обошел стол и наклонился. Элджей без раздумий вдруг протянул руки и обхватил его за шею – запах костра и леса стал сильнее. Профессор молча обнимал его и слушал все, что тот ему скажет, не споря с ним и не перебивая.

Элайджа чувствовал себя ребенком, которому впервые выпала возможность пожаловаться сразу на весь мир. Он говорил про отца, про глупые надежды, про то, что ему никогда не дадут делать то, чего он хочет, говорил про брата, и про то как тот сидел у его кровати, и о том как он не смог ему помочь в Рождество, и про то как учился терпеть боль – и не научился. И чаще всего он повторял одни и те же слова: «я боюсь». Элджею казалось, будто он боится всего на свете. Боится гнева родителей, боится подвести папу, боится испытывать такую ненависть к собственной семье, потому что должен любить ее – и не может, не хочет любить! Боится, что Эллиот перестанет разговаривать с ним. Боится, что сейчас, когда он все рассказал, профессор будет зол на него за эти слова...

– Я никогда не разозлюсь на тебя за то, что тебе больно, Элайджа, – Андерсон прижимал его к себе и гладил огромной теплой ладонью по затылку. – Не хочу, чтобы ты и меня боялся тоже.

И от его слов Камски разревелся еще сильнее.

Элджей так и уснул в его кабинете. Профессор накрыл его сверху собственной мантией, предварительно вытащив из кармана палочку Камски, которую все это время носил с собой. Оказавшись в чужих руках, та заискрилась, угрожающе зашипела и даже попыталась ударить Андерсона короткой молнией, на что тот лишь цыкнул на нее со словами, что хозяин заберет ее, как только проснется. Палочка поверила и затихла.

– Жаль, что дети милые, только когда спят, – профессор услышал за своей спиной тихий шепот.

– Лео тоже милый только когда спит, хочешь сказать? – усмехнулся он.

Манфред фыркнул и опустился на край стола, нюхая содержимое полупустой бутылки. Вряд ли ему понравилось, так как та тут же была отставлена подальше.

– Лео – самый прекрасный ребенок в мире, не сравнивай его с другими, – надменно проговорил он, но из-за шепота вышло скорее смешно, чем гордо.

Андерсон убрал бутылку и стаканы – единственные следы того, что он тут вечером бесцеремонно спаивал студента. Манфред наклонился над спящим Камски и осторожно, чтобы не потревожить, приложил пальцы к его шее. Черная змейка быстро скользнула обратно на руку хозяина – Элайджа не проснулся, но поежился и что-то простонал сквозь сон.

– Тише, тише, мальчик, все хорошо, – профессор ласково коснулся его щеки и, на удивление, это помогло.

– Подслушивал? – хмуро спросил Андерсон, наблюдая за разворачивающейся сценой. – Я бы и так тебе все рассказал, зачем парня мучить?

– Нет, Хэнк, – протянул Манфред, все еще поглаживая студента по лицу – ему этот процесс, кажется, нравился. – Ты не понимаешь. Ты бы рассказал мне факты, а я получил информацию от первого лица. Бедный ребенок, надо мне было наказать его раньше...

– Звучит так себе, Карл, не находишь? – Андерсона его слова даже слегка рассмешили.

– К тому же, он влез в мои запасы ингредиентов, а ты сам знаешь, я такого не терплю...

– Ты прождал почти весь год!

– Возмездие может настигнуть в любой момент, – хитро прищурился Манфред.

Элайджа спал и не слышал их разговора. Ему все еще было нехорошо после огневиски, болела голова от долгих рыданий, зато под мантией профессора Андерсона было тепло и уютно. Так, как не было уютно даже дома под собственным одеялом.


	10. Знаток трансфигурации

Дисциплинарное слушание, как и было сказано, прошло без его участия. То ли директор Стерн была достаточно убедительной, то ли совет попечителей вступился за него наравне с руководством школы, но никаких вестей о предстоящем наказании Элайджа не получил. Как и сказал профессор Андерсон, большая часть проблем у него возникла из-за Ингрид – та готова была одновременно выцарапать ему глаза и обнимать до самого отъезда из школы, не прекращая называть его самовлюбленным козлом, придурком, и при этом говорить, что если бы его исключили, она бы не смогла спокойно доучиться оставшиеся три года. Райли, к всеобщему удивлению, не превратил школу в руины, но за время его нервов успел уронить на себя не только канделябр, но и поджечь мантию, пролить кипяток, случайно заколдовать пару человек и едва не получить сотрясение мозга. В общем, ничего нового.

Кажется, профессор поговорил с четой Камски весьма серьезно – по возвращении домой Элайджа, конечно, был наказан за свой поступок, но наказание было весьма спорным, если в его случае домашний арест на месяц действительно можно было назвать наказанием. Как он и думал, отца активно волновало то, что его сын, лишившись палочки, заклеймил бы себя позором до конца жизни, мать в свою очередь крайне переживала о том, что он не смог бы нормально жить и вечно мучился бы осознанием, что больше не может применять магию. С ней Элджей был весьма солидарен, он даже представить себя не мог без волшебства, и страх перед тем, что его палочка к нему не вернется, был куда больше, чем даже страх тюрьмы или смертной казни – ни то, ни другое ему, разумеется, не грозило изначально.

Спустя две недели после начала каникул в дом пришло письмо с весьма неприятными известиями. Вернее, известия были неприятными лишь наполовину: к ним собирались приехать дед и тетушка Эдвина. Приезду тетки Элайджа был даже рад, старая ведьма посещала их только по праздникам, проводя лето в обществе своей дочери-сквиба, много лет назад уехавшей в штаты, и ее семьи. В этом году Эдвина Камски заявила, что ее ноги слишком устали, а старческий разум не способен еще раз перенести долгий переезд – маггловским средствам передвижения типа самолетов она абсолютно не доверяла, хоть дочь и убеждала ее в том, что это совершенно безопасный и весьма быстрый вид транспорта.

Таким образом, еще полтора месяца или, если повезет, чуть меньше, Элджею предстояло провести в доме, наполненном его родственниками. Скрыться было попросту некуда, с его двери был нахально снят замок, пользоваться магией вне школы ему запретили категорически под страхом мгновенного исключения, а потому кто угодно мог ворваться к нему в любое время суток – но люди предпочитали делать это утром, как раз, когда он засыпал, и вечером, когда как раз собирался над чем-нибудь поработать. Чтобы спокойно провести время в одиночестве, Элайджа уходил в самую обычную, абсолютно не магическую библиотеку в паре кварталов от дома, и сидел в читальном зале над учебниками, время от времени с интересом тягая с полок другие книги о науках, совсем не волшебных, но оттого не менее интересных. Он даже поймал себя на мысли, что будь он магглом, с радостью бы занялся математикой или даже робототехникой – обе этих дисциплины приводили его в восторг тем количеством созидания, которые в них присутствовали, и некоторой схожестью с нумерологией, которую он по глупости не выделил в список приоритетных предметов, хотя с радостью бы заменил на нее уход за магическими существами.

Тетушка приехала первой, и тут же вручила старшему внучатому племяннику огромную тяжелую бутылку – одну из тех, что были наполнены ее фирменными настойками. Элайджа знал, что если сделает хоть пару глотков, развезет его похуже, чем в кабинете Андерсона от огневиски, а потому лишь благодарил и усиленно собирал себе будущий бар, насчитывающий по меньшей мере дюжину подобных бутылок. Элайджа совсем забыл, что у него скоро день рождения. Хотя, в пятнадцать это не имело такого значения – вот через два года он, кажется, будет считать не только дни, но и часы и даже минуты до момента, когда ему, наконец, исполнится семнадцать, и палочка не будет каждое лето становиться лишь бесполезным кусочком дерева, хранящимся в его рукаве. Как, в общем, и все юные волшебники – любой был счастлив, наконец, дожить до совершеннолетия, чтобы использовать магию где угодно и когда угодно. Говорят, многие еще около месяца даже шнурки без помощи волшебства себе не завязывали.

Дед прибыл чуть позже, и явно был не в духе. Хоть он и не присутствовал на дисциплинарном слушании, которое тетушка, к слову, разнесла в пух и прах, попутно оклеветав всю судебную систему магической Британии, он уже был наслышан о случившемся, и на Элайджу смотрел, как на врага народа. Элайджа, в свою очередь, отвечал ему тем же, и старательно с дедом не разговаривал.

Все произошло утром. Элджей, сонный и злой от того, что его в очередной раз подняли весьма не вовремя – он полночи провел в своей теплице, пересаживая крайне редкое и капризное растение, которое вовсе требовалось пересаживать только в определенную фазу луны конкретного месяца, а потому на отдых у него фактически не осталось времени. Тарелка с хлопьями его не радовала, от завтрака тошнило, и он был весьма солидарен с Эдвиной, которая всякому завтраку предпочитала стаканчик бренди и кусок темного шоколада. Эллиот пытался приободрить его, подсовывая ему стакан сока, в который предварительно насыпал лимонной шипучки, после которой напиток превращался в весьма бодрящее, хоть и безумно кислое пойло.

– Лоис, подстриги сыну волосы, он похож на дикого оборотня, – усмехнулся дед, читая утреннюю газету.

Элайджа недовольно убрал с лица челку. Ему нравились его волосы, которые уже почти доставали ему до плеч и которые можно было собирать в короткий хвост, если варишь какое-нибудь зелье. Он не собирался их стричь, и плевать хотел на мнение окружающих по этому поводу.

– Элайджа достаточно взрослый юноша, чтобы самостоятельно решать, как стричься, – миссис Камски убрала полупустую тарелку и поставила перед сыном чашку крепкого чая – Элджей мысленно поблагодарил ее за поддержку.

– Взрослый юноша, который самостоятельно решает, какую магию ему применять, – фыркнул в ответ дед.

Опять началось. Элайджа знал, что рано или поздно кто-то поднимет при нем эту тему. Он все еще не желал о содеянном, а разговор с Андерсоном только укрепил его в осознании, что он, может, и переборщил, и делать так еще раз не стоит, но по своему он был прав в тот день. Профессор еще утром после их разговора заверил его, что Элджей не должен винить себя в произошедшем – и даже пообещал, в случае чего, позаниматься с ним, чтобы натаскать в дуэлях, и больше у Камски не возникало необходимости применять какие-либо заклятья кроме разоружающих или простой боевой магии. Андерсону, как бывшему мракоборцу, он доверял в этих вопросах куда больше, чем этому ворчливому старику, но злость в нем все равно потихоньку закипала.

– Как прошло слушание? Вы ведь так и не рассказали, – дед, тем временем, лишь отложил газету – этот вопрос у него явно давно свербел в одном месте, но он все не находил момента, чтобы его задать.

– Весьма спокойно, – коротко ответил отец, сидя в кресле с трубкой и чашкой кофе. – Мы получили небольшое взыскание, но руководство школы было весьма лояльным и оставило большую часть вины на себе, Визенгамот признал их аргументы решающими, и Элайджа отделался занесением проступка в личное дело. Профессор Андерсон был весьма красноречив, и, говорят, после заседания потребовал у совета попечителей рассмотреть предложение о преподавании теории непростительных заклятий на его уроках, чтобы студенты заранее знали, что это такое и как это работает. На мой взгляд, вполне адекватная инициатива...

– А я думаю, у этого алкоголика уже крыша поехала, – проворчал дед, сворачивая газету в тугую трубку. – Сначала выгораживать сопляка, а потом предлагать учить других сопляков тому же.

Элайджа с грохотом поставил чашку обратно на блюдце. Тетушка вздрогнула и с интересом посмотрела на племянника.

– Не называй его так, – Элджей понимал, что профессор действительно тот еще алкоголик, но что-то внутри активно противилось словам дедушки.

– А что, нашел за кого прятаться и теперь зубы будешь скалить? – дед, кажется, даже развеселился. – Все знают, что Андерсон безответственный пьяница, нормального мага бы не выперли из Аврората взашей, а Стерн просто берет каждую шавку с улицы себе под мантию. Сделали из школы дурдом, а потом удивляются, чего у нас выпускники даже «люмос» не могут выговорить.

– Профессор сам ушел из министерства! – Элайджа вскочил с места и ударил ладонями по столу – чашка опрокинулась, оставив после себя коричневую лужу. – Не говори того, о чем ни черта не знаешь!

Дед нахмурился. Внук впервые в жизни повысил на него голос, и вряд ли он был доволен этим обстоятельством. Тетушка радостно уселась в кресле поудобнее, пододвинула к себе вазу с крекерами и увлеченно наблюдала за разворачивающейся сценой – сразу ясно, на чьей она была стороне. Кроме нее никому и в голову не приходило поставить старого маразматика на место. Отец с упреком посмотрел на сына поверх стекол очков. Внутри у Элайджи разливалось по венам приятное чувство гнева – чувство, заглушающее страх, наступающее ему на горло и оставляющее после себя только тугие, как натянутая пружина, кольца огромной твари, будто спящей внутри него все остальное время, и в моменты злости поднимающей тяжелый прожигающий взгляд. Эллиот, ощущая это, отсел подальше – брата он не боялся, а вот того, что брат может сотворить боялся еще как.

– Сядь, вякалка еще не выросла, – хмуро возразил дед, откладывая в сторону газету. – Манерам тебя так никто и не учит.

– И не тебе меня им учить, – Элджея явно заносило на поворотах похуже, чем обычно.

– Хватит, Элайджа, сядь за стол и замолчи, – грозно произнес мистер Камски. – Отец, и ты туда же! Ну ладно он мальчишка, но ты взрослый человек, прекрати этот балаган.

– Это твоя вина, Элиас, что он растет без уважения! – воскликнул дед, поднимаясь с кресла – сейчас его больные колени почему-то ему вовсе не мешали. – И без совести! Вот подожди, еще пара лет, и загремит в Азкабан за свои выходки. В школе ему, может, и спускают подобное с рук, но как только он выпустится...

– А кто по-твоему подает мне пример, а? – Элайджа прищурился, на губах заиграла злая самодовольная ухмылка. – И давно ты начал всех мерить по себе?

У деда от гнева задрожали руки. Нервно похлопав себя по бокам, он достал палочку – желание проучить засранца буквально читалось на его лице. Элджей едва заметно тряхнул кистью. Что он делает, речная горгулья, что же он делает...

– Ты доигрался, – тихо произнес дед, занося руку.

– Отец, нет! – воскликнул мистер Камски, но было поздно.

Элайджа снова увидел знакомую алую вспышку – любимые воспитательные меры дедушки, но вместо того, чтобы приготовиться к очередной волне боли, вдруг вздернул руку и сделал шаг назад.

– Протего!

Невидимый щит между ними с громким гулом дрогнул под тяжестью заклятья и разбился вдребезги, но защитить хозяина все же сумел. Элджей дышал глубоко и тяжело, не от напряжения – от нервов. Он не был уверен, что это заклятье сможет его спасти, но не мог не попробовать. Но теперь он убедился. И, убедившись, на всякий случай встал в боевую стойку. Он знал, чем ему это грозило – но сдаваться было поздно. Лучше он сбежит, пойдет по миру, будет скрываться от министерства, лишь бы не лишиться палочки, но он не позволит. Никому не позволит больше над собой издеваться.

– Сэр, ему нельзя колдовать, на доме Надзор! – воскликнула миссис Камски, все же предусмотрительно держалась немного в стороне от разъяренных магов.

– Тогда пусть опустит палочку, – прорычал дед, не собираясь сдавать позиции.

– Сделай его, Элайджа! – воскликнула тетушка, победоносно поднимая в воздух кулак.

Их разделял только стол. Дед проворно вскинул руку снова – Элайджа сделал выпал, будто в его руках была не палочка, а рапира, и даже не произнес заклятье, лишь подумал. Со злостью, с ненавистью, чувствуя, как приятно окрыляет это ощущение собственной силы перед противником. Он не сомневался в себе, он хотел ответить, хотел дать почувствовать то же самое, что чувствовал он сам. Невидимая грань щита превратилась в серебристую нить и разделила пространство между ним и дедом – алая молния заклятья срикошетила и с удвоенной силой вернулась обратно. Противник вскрикнул от резкой боли, и едва удержал палочку в руках.

– Элайджа! – на сей раз поднялся отец, понимая, что ситуация вышла из-под контроля. – Экспеллиармус!

Элджей резко развернулся – еще одно заклинание ударилось о грань щита, которая тут же вспыхнула зеленоватым отсветом. Палочка мистера Камски взлетела в воздух и укатилась куда-то в угол. Элайджа был не просто зол. Он был в ярости. Он ненавидел всех их, каждого. Никто не пытался встать на его сторону, каждый готов был атаковать, готов был скрутить его, как опасное животное, и бросить в клетку. Он взмахнул рукой, произнеся первое же заклятье, которое пришло ему в голову.

– Фера Верто!

Мистер Камски не успел произнести ни слова. Спустя пару мгновений вместо него на паркете оказался лишь фарфоровый чайник со странным темно-синим узором. Элайджа был хорош в трансфигурации – такую посуду не грех было продать какому-нибудь ярому коллекционеру. Его сознание превратилось в сплошной сгусток эмоций. Злость, страх, отчуждение, отчаяние. Он уже ощущал себя так. В момент, когда повторно поднял палочку, чтобы еще раз наложить круциатус на человека, которого только что пытал. Он не собирался останавливаться. Он  _не хотел_ останавливаться. Эллиот, чувствуя опасность, скользнул за высокую спинку кресла.

– Остановись, Элайджа, хватит! – воскликнула миссис Камски, но он не слышал ее голоса.

– Триплекс Фера Верто!

Белая молния вспыхнула на конце палочки, озарив помещение, и все стихло. Теперь в гостиной был не только фарфоровый чайник, но еще заодно старая сахарница и две аккуратные чайные чашки. Выглядело все это, с одной стороны, донельзя смешно и глупо, а с другой – весьма пугающе. Элджей опустил было палочку, но вдруг в тишине раздался тихий всхлип за креслом. Эллиот успел укрыться от силы заклинания. Элайджа все так же тяжело дышал, волосы прилипали к мокрому лбу, рубашка на спине насквозь пропиталась потом.

– Выходи, – ледяным голосом произнес он, ожидая, пока брат выберется наружу.

Ответа не последовало. Элджей взмахнул палочкой – кресло само по себе отъехало в сторону, перевернулось и ударилось в стену. Эллиот, сжавшийся за ним в комок, испуганно вздрогнул и поднял взгляд. Он никогда не видел брата в таком состоянии. Даже в тот день, в школе он остановился, в какой-то момент просто остановился, когда он умолял его перестать. Он послушал его! Сейчас глаза Элайджи вовсе были не человеческими – две безжизненные стекляшки, подернутые дымкой его ярости. Он вряд ли в полной мере осознавал, что делает, и снова, в очередной раз, занес руку в привычном дирижерском жесте, какими он обычно накладывал заклинания.

– Братик, пожалуйста, не надо, – прошептал Эллиот дрожащим от слез голосом.

Элайджа замер. Что он... что он делает? Нет, кто угодно, только не Эллиот. Эллиот смотрел на него со страхом, он боялся его! Это осознание буквально выдернуло его из этого прекрасного, отчужденного состояния и с глухим ударом сбросило обратно на землю. Что он натворил?! Мерлинова борода, что он натворил за каких-то десять минут?!

– Ты меня очень пугаешь, Элджей, – тем же дрожащим голосом произнес Эллиот, не решаясь подняться на ноги.

Элайджу сковало чувство паники. Да что же он за чудовище?! Он не желал родителей, не жалел деда, но он только что едва не сделал то же самое со своим самым любимым человеком, как он вообще мог допустить подобное. Сделав пару шагов назад, Элайджа развернулся и кинулся в свою комнату – верх по лестнице, вторая дверь направо, одно защитное заклинание, второе, третье... в голове роились десятки мыслей. Сейчас сюда заявятся мракоборцы, мало того что на доме Надзор, так он еще и устроил здесь самую настоящую дуэль, а они ведь фиксируют за ним каждое заклятье, Андерсон ему сказал об этом еще перед отъездом. Конечно, Андерсон!

Когда Элайджа уже стоял на перроне, дожидаясь, пока Ингрид наболтается с подружками, профессор тихо подошел к нему и незаметно сунул в руку небольшой кусок пергамента. Элджей мельком взглянул на него – крупными слегка косыми буквами на нем был выведен адрес.

– Если вдруг что случится, сразу пиши мне, – проворчал тот себе под нос. – Приеду, и мы со всем разберемся, понял? Не смей влезать в проблемы в одиночку.

Элайджа тогда пообещал, что напишет. И, закончив накладывать на комнату просто несметное количество защитных чар – все, на что хватило его воспаленного страхом и спешкой сознания – упал за стол, окунув перо в чернильницу и оставляя на пергаменте крупные темные пятна.

«Профессор, вы велели писать вам, если что-то случится. Я только что превратил всю свою семью в чайный сервиз. Сейчас здесь будут люди из Министерства, а я лучше умру, чем лишусь палочки. Я пока не знаю, что делать, но, скорее всего, попробую куда-нибудь сбежать. Если вы сможете со мной связаться – будет очень классно, но в этом я тоже не уверен. Э.Камски»

Он распахнул окно и громко свистнул. Сидящая на крыше сова приоткрыла один глаз и перелетела на подоконник, недовольно переминаясь с лапы на лапу – ей явно не нравилось, что ее разбудили среди бела дня ради какой-то там глупой почты. Элджей наскоро скрутил письмо в трубочку, привязал к совиной лапке и даже слегка подтолкнул птицу, чтобы та летела быстрее. Сова, напоследок, одарила его весьма красноречивым взглядом.

Бежать. Эта мысль крутилась в голове и подгоняла его. Нужно бежать, срочно, куда угодно. А куда?.. Элджей никогда не бывал за пределами Лондона, но в городе его быстро найдут. Скорее всего, они смогут отследить его по магии, значит, нужно стараться обходиться без колдовства. Он наскоро собирал вещи по комнате. Брать с собой что-то громоздкое было глупо, а в рюкзак не помещалась даже зимняя мантия – об этом Элджей почему-то подумал в первую очередь, рассчитывая на долгосрочную перспективу того, что ему нужно будет где-то скрываться. А если незримое расширение, он успеет? Хотя бы пара метров его бы спасла...

Хлопнула входная дверь. Элджей громко выругался и обессиленно упал на кровать. Отлично, просто отлично, неужели он думал, что успеет? Судя по тому, как топтался народ на первом этаже, из министерства прибыл не один сотрудник, а целая толпа. И что, все ради него? Кто-то даже поднялся по лестнице, но дверь открыть вряд ли было возможно.

– Элджей? – из коридора послышался тихий голос Эллиота. – Ты ведь не выйдешь, да?

– Не выйду, конечно, – вздохнул Элайджа.

– У тебя дверь искрится.

Камски захотелось рассмеяться – от нервов и от собственной глупости. Он даже не подумал, что одни накладываемые им чары не сочетались с другими.

– Много их там? – спросил он, усаживаясь на кровати и подтягивая к себе рюкзак, тихо шепча над ним нужные формулы – даже если ему не удастся прорваться, хотя бы руки чем-нибудь займет.

– Трое, – Эл, кажется, также сидел за дверью, скрестив ноги, только на полу. – Они пока родителями занимаются, раз ты все равно тут сидишь... они не смогли трансгрессировать к нам в дом, только за два квартала отсюда.

Элайджа самодовольно ухмыльнулся. А он неплохо постарался, раз даже трансгрессировать сюда нельзя. Хотя, конечно, что-то подобное было в его защитных чарах, он, правда, не помнил, что. Вряд ли воспроизвел бы все это еще раз в том же порядке. Эллиот завозился за дверью, на минуту затих и, судя по звуку, вскочил на ноги.

– Я скоро вернусь! – воскликнул он, обращаясь к двери. – Подожди!

– Да я никуда и не ухожу, – все также усмехнулся Элайджа собственным словам.

Куда он отсюда денется? На сей раз он сам создал для себя клетку. Хорошую клетку, конечно, даже весьма уютную – если бы закон Гампа не запрещал трансфигурацию еды, он бы с радостью просидел тут еще очень и очень долго.

– Элайджа!

Долго радоваться не пришлось. Не прошло и четверти часа, как под окнами послышался голос отца. Элджей, только что закончивший с расширением своего рюкзака – а вот это точно незаконно, а ведь Надзор все еще действует – свесился с подоконника и посмотрел вниз.

– Снимай всю эту муть и спускайся, чертеныш! – мистер Камски стоял на лужайке под его окном.

Какой-то парень в темно-серой мантии задумчиво водил палочкой по воздуху. Кажется, щит распространялся на только на саму комнату, но и на некоторое пространство вокруг нее, в том числе и на двор. Элджей выбрался из окна, уселся на широкий карниз и задумчиво показал отцу весьма красноречивый жест на пальцах.

– Не спущусь, – произнес он, когда мистер Камски захлебнулся собственными немыми ругательствами. – Я вообще теперь отсюда не выйду.

– Ты не сможешь сидеть там вечно! – крикнул отец, палочку он предусмотрительно не доставал – если сейчас применить магию на купол, есть риск, что все взлетит на воздух. – Тебе придется спуститься, Элайджа!

– Спорим, смогу? – Элджей крутил в пальцах палочку. – Ну или взорвите тут все, все равно не жалко.

– Говори за себя, пацан, – из дома показалась знакомая фигура в кожаной мантии.

У Элайджи по спине пробежал неприятный холодок. Фаулер. Ну, разумеется, кто еще мог притащиться по его душу. Глава Аврората поднял голову и посмотрел наверх, щурясь от солнца.

– Хватит ссать и спускайся вниз, ничего тебе не будет, – произнес он, в отличие от мистера Камски не повышая голос.

– Ага, хрен там, – Элджей закинул одну ногу на карниз, а другой весело болтал в воздухе. – Вы мне сами сказали, что еще один просчет – и я в ауте. Никуда я не спущусь, лучше убейте.

– Ничего себе ты смелый, в мракоборцы после школы податься не собираешься? – усмехнулся волшебник.

– А если и собираюсь, что, готовы меня взять? – Элайджа совсем осмелел и вовсе не волновался о том, как он разговаривает с весьма высокопоставленным магом. – И какая школа? Если я отсюда выйду, палочку больше в жизни не увижу.

– А вот это ты зря, – Фаулер задумчиво достал из кармана мятую пачку самодельных папирос и прикурил от крохотного огонька на конце палочки мальчишки, тут же подлетевшего к нему за этим. – Сказали же тебе, спускайся, Камски. Твой брат все мне рассказал.

Элайджа горько рассмеялся. Эллиот рассказал, значит? Ну, что ж, отлично, он дожил до того дня, когда его с потрохами сдал собственный брат. Что логично, он ведь и его едва не превратил в чайное блюдце.

– Рассказал, как я тут устроил выставку китайского фарфора? – спросил он, наклоняясь вперед и едва ли не сваливаясь с карниза – разве что кое-как держался за край оконной рамы.

Фаулер выпустил облако густого синеватого дыма, усмехнулся и кивнул.

– И это тоже, – произнес он, без раздумий бросая окурок прямо на лужайку. – И то, как ты защищался на дуэли. Я бы посмотрел, жаль, мы немного опоздали.

На этот раз Элайджа действительно едва не вывалился из окна. Эллиот, подсматривающий за всем происходящим со стороны крыльца, скрылся за дверью.

– Давай, Камски, я не издеваюсь, снимай свою эту ядреную смесь и иди сюда, – Фаулер, тем временем, сунул руки в карманы и направился к дому. – Я не собираюсь тащить тебя за ухо в Министерство, мы просто поговорим.

Элайджа потратил в два раза больше времени на то, чтобы снять заклятья, нежели на то, чтобы эти заклятья наложить. Приходилось вспоминать что и в каком порядке он колдовал, чтобы не устроить на месте дома дымящийся и искрящийся от магии кратер. Как только последнее заклинание было снято, он вздохнул и положил руку на дверную ручку. Хорошо, он поверит. Один раз. Если Фаулер блефовал – а такая вероятность была, он опять будет защищаться. И не важно, что их много, и они все взрослые квалифицированные маги. Он не пошутил, сказав, что лучше умереть, чем лишиться палочки. И он был к этому полностью готов.

Мракоборец сидел в кресле и о чем-то увлеченно болтал с тетушкой Эдвиной. Завидев племянника, та радостно раскинула руки, будто ее не превращали только что вместе со всеми в весьма симпатичный предмет интерьера, и жестом заставила Элайджу подойти к ней ближе.

– Какой юноша, какой прекрасный волшебник! – воскликнула она, цепко обхватывая его шею, даже не поднимая из кресла. – Посмотри только на него, Джеффри, бери пока дают, вербуй его!

– Боюсь, не сойдемся характерами, – Фаулер покачал головой и окинул Элджея взглядом. – Ну, пацан, а теперь подтверди мне, твой дед действительно пытался наложить на тебя заклятье?

Элайджа почесал указательным пальцем кончик носа и кивнул. Раз его не пытаются обезоружить и скрутить прямо здесь, значит, опасность действительно миновала? Его не станут исключать или наказывать?

– Во второй раз? – продолжил Фаулер, косясь при этом куда-то Камски за спину.

Тот обернулся. Эл, подсматривающий за разворачивающейся сценой, бесшумно шмыгнул в коридор. Так он ему действительно  _все_ рассказал? Элайджа вздохнул и кивнул повторно.

– Ну, что тогда могу сказать, – мракоборец потянулся, разминая спину. – Я тебе это все, конечно, в дело занесу, сам понимаешь. Но обвинения сняты. Дед твой уже отправился с нашими мальчиками для протокола в Аврорат, передадим его в руки бюрократов, если Приори Инкантатем покажет, что он действительно использовал непростительные чары – пара лет домашнего ареста без права на магию ему обеспечены.

У Элайджи внутри разливалось приятное теплое чувство, от которого ноги стали ватными. Ему что... поверили? За него заступились, ему не влетело по первое число? И более того – ему больше нечего бояться? Дед, конечно, будет в ярости, но в сравнении со всем, что произошло, эта ярость как мелкий плевок против ветра. Фаулер тем временем поднялся, достал палочку и с интересом прошелся по комнате, подняв ее к потолку.

– Ну, пока, конечно, искрит, но ничего страшного, через пару часов пройдет, – кивнул он, возвращаясь обратно. – А ты правда молодец. Только больше не сочетай несочетаемое, тут чудом дом цел остался.

– Постараюсь, – кивнул Элджей, и на макушку его легла тяжелая рука – такая же большая и теплая, как у Андерсона.

– Тогда бывай, – Фаулер кивнул, но Элайджа вдруг остановил его, схватив за рукав мантии. – Спросить хотел что-то?

Камски слегка покраснел и обернулся. Конечно, опасность миновала, но ощущения-то остались...

– Я не хочу тут оставаться на все лето, – совершенно серьезно сказал он. – Да вы и сами видели...

Мракоборец задумчиво провел пальцами по гладко выбритому подбородку. С одной стороны, ему не было до всего этого никакого дела, с другой, в конце концов, Элайджа подросток, а кидать подростков, если они просят помощи – последнее дело.

– Если честно, вам бы самим с этим разобраться, – вздохнул он. – К тому же, у тебя есть варианты?

Элджей покачал головой.

– Ну, вы бы что сделали? Если бы совсем не хотели оставаться дома? – настойчиво спросил он.

– Да у меня таких проблем никогда и не было, я вообще магглорожденный, – неловко рассмеялся Фаулер. – Но, если подумать, поехал бы к друзьям на лето.

К друзьям? Элайджа горько усмехнулся где-то внутри себя. Какие у него друзья. Ингрид, как всегда, укатила с родителями в Норвегию или еще куда-то на север, а больше у него никого и...

Камски осенило.

– Спасибо, сэр! – воскликнул он, хватая Фаулера за руку и крепко пожимая ее. – Серьезно, спасибо, классная идея!

– А-то будто сам бы не додумался, – мракоборец удивленно ответил на рукопожатие.

В доме все стихло. Тетушка о чем-то в красках рассказывала миссис Камски – та лишь вздыхала и кивала, они пока не совсем отошла от шока после увиденного. Мистер Камски с Элайджей упорно не разговаривал – явно был обижен и рассержен на сына, но не лез под горячую руку. Элджей вышел в коридор, ему еще предстояло вытащить вещи из рюкзака, а для этого туда неплохо было бы нырнуть с головой. Хотя, если у него вдруг получится уехать...

Его дернули за рукав. Эллиот смотрел себе под ноги, не поднимая взгляд на брата. Элайджа вдруг повторно ощутил весь тот стыд и ужас перед ним, который он испытал, глядя в его глаза. Он заставил Эла испугаться. Он заставил Эла испугаться  _его_ . В горле пересохло и что-то тяжелое, какой-то крупный камень застрял в нем и никак не желал падать вниз. Элайджа хотел было обнять брата, но вместо этого упал на колени, обхватил его поперек туловища и вжался лицом в его рубашку.

– Прости меня, Элли, пожалуйста, я не хотел тебя пугать, – шептал он, боясь заплакать и в то же время понимая, что все равно не сдержится. – Прости, я ужасный брат!..

– Ты самый лучший брат в мире, Элджей, – Эллиот пытался вырваться, чтобы тоже обнять Элайджу, но смог только согнуться и обхватить руками его спину. – Все хорошо, главное, что тебя никто никуда не заберет! Прости, я все им рассказал, зато тебя оставили дома, и тебе ничего не будет!

– Что бы я делал без тебя, – старший Камски уже чувствовал, что своей эмоциональностью промочил брату рубашку, но не мог оторваться и перестать сжимать его, повторяя раз за разом одно и то же. – Не бойся меня, Элли, пожалуйста, только не бойся меня, я никогда ничего тебе не сделаю! Только не бойся!..

– Я верю тебе, все хорошо...


	11. Аптека "Чайная Роза"

Первым делом Элайджа подумал, что неплохо бы написать профессору Андерсону, что все в порядке, но понял, что письмо вряд ли дойдет до него вовремя. Он вспомнил ту магию, которой пользовался Джон во время потопа в Большом зале, но обращаться за этим к отцу он не желал, а сам понятия не имел, как использовать это заклинание. Поэтому, сев вечером за стол, он долго и упорно сочинял еще одно короткое послание, одолжив после этого соседскую сову, чтобы отправить его, не дожидаясь возвращения своей.

Профессор не приехал. Вместо этого Элджею на следующий день пришел ответ, что Фаулер уже обо всем сообщил, и если волноваться не о чем, Андерсон не станет их беспокоить. Черкнув пару слов о том, что ничего страшного действительно больше не предвидится и извинившись за лишние нервы, Элайджа снова выпихнул недовольную сову в окно и со спокойной душой отправился спать. У него были те, кто был на его стороне. Это было приятно. Словно за твоей спиной всегда был обрыв, а теперь там потихоньку вырастала крепкая каменная стена, которая ни за что не дала бы тебе свалиться в пропасть.

Сюрприз ждал его на следующий день. Вернее, не совсем сюрприз – Элайджа как раз прекрасно знал, что рано или поздно нечто подобное случится, но даже не думал, что оно случится таким образом. Миссис Камски как раз собиралась убрать суп, попросив Эллиота помочь ей с посудой, и весело рассказывала какую-то весьма интригующую историю из своей юности, как вдруг в гостиной раздался громкий хлопок. Нечто яркое, состоящее из нескольких цветных пятен, появилось прямо над краем обеденного стола, упало на него и перевернуло, вместе со всем, что на этом столе находилось. Элджей едва успел подхватить свою кружку с чаем. Нечто простонало что-то нечленораздельное, кое-как поднялось на ноги и весьма горестно вздохнуло – остатки горячего супа были как раз на его ярко-красной рубашке, а из-за того, что та сливалась с волосами, казалось, будто бедный юноша горит, и суп помог ему потушить разрастающийся пожар.

– Извините, я все уберу, но суп очень жалко, – с неловкой улыбкой проговорил он, взмахивая палочкой – стол и вся стоявшая на нем посуда вернулись на место. – Я уверен, он был весьма вкусным.

– Раздери меня горгулья! – воскликнула тетушка Эдвина, как раз успевшая подняться из-за стола буквально за несколько секунд до происшествия. – Да я сломаю свою палочку, если это недоразумение не из семьи О'Брайенов!

– Так точно, мэм, – Райли неловко запустил пальцы в кудрявую рыжую шевелюру, попытался опереться на край стола и едва не перевернул его повторно.

Элайджа едва сдерживал радостную улыбку. Этот парень получил его письмо и тут же трансгрессировал к нему, даже не спрашивая. Это было так... неожиданно и приятно!

– Привет, чудовище, что у тебя случилось, раз ты сам пишешь мне среди лета? – Райли подошел к Элайдже и дружески похлопал его по плечу.

– Давай мы в другом месте об этом поговорим, окей? – Элджей покосился сначала на мать, а после на отца, с прищуром смотрящего на него и его странненького приятеля.

– Ну, в другом, так в другом, – Райли развел руками. – Веди, пока я не разнес вам дом!

Элайджа по быстрому представил своего товарища родителям, взял за руку и потащил на второй этаж. Замок на его дверь все же вернули, и теперь можно было не волноваться, что кто-то сюда войдет. Чем больше Камски рассказывал, тем сильнее вытягивалось лицо Райли. Для него, кажется, вся эта история была сущей дикостью.

– Конечно, ты едешь со мной! – стоило только Элджею закончить, как О'Брайен схватил его за плечи и хорошенько встряхнул. – Так, собирай вещи и не парься, мамка против не будет.

Он вдруг слегка покраснел и снова зарылся пальцами в волосы.

– Ну, только это... – медленно произнес он, не зная, как бы сказать. – Ты если боишься, можем на автобусе поехать. Я-то парился, что у тебя тут прям ад какой творится, и решил время сэкономить. Плюс, я в стену врезаться не боюсь, у меня с собой это, зелье специальное, если расщепит...

Элайджа снова закидывал в рюкзак вещи, пока Райли отправился вниз, поболтать с его родственниками. Этот парень вообще всегда был душой компании и, кажется, мог сойтись с кем угодно. Элджей опустился на кровать, сидя в наполовину опустевшей комнате. Но ведь они даже не друзья толком. Так, знакомые, но О ' Брайен так запросто согласился забрать его к себе на лето, и это было так странно. Камски никогда не чувствовал себя подобным образом. Будто он теперь будет должен Райли по гроб жизни.

– Твой дед был таким красавцем, как он за мной ухлестывал! – хихикала тетушка, пока Райли сидел напротив нее, закинув ногу на ногу и внимательно слушал. – И был еще более рыжим, чем ты, казалось иногда, что он вот-вот загорится!

– Да, мэм, жаль только, что однажды он сгорел заживо, – О'Брайен так мило улыбнулся своей весьма черной шуточке, что миссис Камски едва не выронила чашку, а тетка только расхохоталась.

– Ну что, я закончил, – прервал их Элайджа, стоя в дверях с закинутым на плечо рюкзаком.

– Куда это вы собрались, юноша? – мистер Камски как раз вышел из кухни и теперь строго смотрел на старшего сына.

– Я побуду у Райли какое-то время, – Элайджа прекрасно знал, что отпускать его никто не захочет, потому даже не спрашивал разрешения. – Он здесь за этим, вообще-то.

Миссис Камски, кажется, ожидала чего-то подобного, потому молчала, выжидающе глядя на мужа. Она вообще старалась не влезать в конфликты – очень уж их не любила. Она и сыновей отчитывала редко, считая это таким же своеобразным проявлением конфликта. Но и заступаться особенно не спешила.

– Тебя никто не отпускал, – вздохнул мистер Камски, думая, как бы ему так помягче объяснить, что ни черта он не желает позволять сыну отправляться неизвестно куда.

– А я кого-то просил меня отпускать? – Элджей подошел к Райли, взял его за руку и крепко сжал, уповая лишь на его понимание.

Райли понял. Громкий хлопок – и они оба повалились на залитую солнечным светом садовую лужайку.

– Получилось! – расхохотался Райли, валяясь на траве. – Ты смотри, чудовище, у меня получилось! Ты там цел, кстати, все конечности на месте?

– Ага, – Элджей перевернулся и столкнулся с О'Брайеном нос к носу – тот лежал прямо перед ним и счастливо смеялся.

Его потянуло рассмеяться тоже. Все оказалось так просто! Конечно, отец может попытаться вернуть его назад, но вряд ли у него это получится. Элайджа получил от Фаулера небольшое письменное разрешение, в случае чего, использовать мелкую бытовую магию, на случай, если он все же свинтит из дома. Так что можно было смело сушить одежду, зажигать свет и даже разжигать костер, если понадобится, Надзор закрыл бы на это глаза.

– Райли, ты вернулся? – из сада послышался высокий приятный голос.

– Да, ма! – крикнул в ответ О'Брайен, поворачиваясь на другой бок. – Я с другом, ниче?

– Конечно, родной!

– Так, значит, я гостеприимный хозяин, – Райли уселся на траву, скрестив ноги, и задумался. – Надо тебя куда-то засунуть. У нас, конечно, есть спальня для гостей, но там жуткий бардак... Флокси!

Послышался негромкий хлопок, будто кто-то хлопнул в ладоши, и на лужайке тут же появилась крохотная эльфка, завернутая в несколько слоев алой тюлевой занавески на манер пышного платья.

– Молодой хозяин меня звать? – спросила она, придирчиво рассматривая Райли. – Вас опять расщепило?

– Нет, со мной все зашибись, – абсолютно счастливо заулыбался О'Брайен. – Знакомься, это Элайджа Камски, он потусит у нас какое-то время.

Эльфка обернулась и поклонилась в причудливом реверансе, рассекая воздух аккуратными треугольными ушами. Элджей склонил голову в ответ – он давно не видел домовых эльфов, их собственный жил у деда и обладал премерзким характером, под стать старику.

– Можешь немного прибраться в гостевой? – Райли сложил ладони и состроил безумно несчастное лицо. – Пожалуйста!

– Молодой хозяин разнести там шкаф в прошлом году, – строго проговорила эльфка, но в конце концов вздохнула. – Флокси починить. Юный сэр Камски будет обедать?

– Нет, спасибо, я не голоден, – Элайджа замотал головой, и Флокси кивнула, щелкнула пальцами и тут же исчезла.

– Ты мамке понравишься, у меня редко гости бывают, – заверил его Райли, поднимаясь на ноги. – Джон иногда приезжает, но в этом году они с предками где-то в Шотландии шарахаются по лесам. У них типа этот, как его...

– Туризм? – подсказал Элджей.

– Ага, он самый, – кивнул О'Брайен. – Та штука, когда я, скорее всего, убьюсь об первый же овраг. Идем, с мамой познакомлю!

Матушка Райли оказалась премилой невысокой женщиной, мгновенное велевшей обращаться к ней исключительно Долороза. Она проводила уйму времени в саду и, по словам Райли, разводила там редкие лекарственные растения на продажу. Его отец раньше держал аптеку, в которой они и жили - та была частью дома, но находилась в другой его половине - но после его смерти бизнес пошел под откос, и теперь они жили только на то, что Долороза получала за продажу своих трав, ну, и на небольшое пособие от Министерства. Вывеска "Чайная Роза" над парадной дверью сильно обветшала, но выглядела опрятно и привлекательно, так и тянуло заглянуть внутрь. Элайджа не переставал удивляться их семье. Долороза была улыбчивой шустрой ведьмой с копной кудрявых светло-русых волос, и успевала, кажется, абсолютно все – а там, где не успевала, полагалась на Флокси, которая брала на себя максимум работы по дому. Райли здесь не доверяли практически ничего – тот дулся, ворчал и все равно лез помогать, разбивая тарелки, снова их восстанавливая и раз за разом разбивая снова.

– Давай мне, – Элджей взмахнул палочкой, и вся посуда, которой они пользовались за ужином, отправилась в мойку.

– А тебя это, ну, не того? – поинтересовался Райли, наблюдая за складывающейся картиной.

– Мне разрешили пользоваться мелкими заклинаниями, если я уеду из дома, – Камски пожал плечами, снова возвращаясь за опустевший стол.

– Ни хрена себе, превратить семью в чайные чашки, еще и от Надзора избавиться! – воскликнул собеседник. – Как ты делаешь это, чудовище? В чан с каким зельем надо грохнуться в младенчестве, чтобы так уметь, с Феликс Фелицис?!

Позже Элайджа узнал, что Райли время от времени принимал это зелье – в качестве «лекарства». Но пить его постоянно не мог из-за сильных побочных действий. Он был единственным человеком в школе, которому было позволено принимать его перед экзаменами на пятом и седьмом курсах, так как в отличие от остальных, кому после него несказанно везло, О ' Брайена оно делало на время самым обычным человеком. Отец его скончался, когда сам Райли еще был ребенком – он горько посмеивался, рассказывая об этом, и о том, что сам очень надеется дожить хотя бы до тридцати.

– В моей семье никто еще не умирал от старости в своей постели, – пояснил как-то он, когда они сидели под его любимой яблоней.

– Как давно на вас эта штука? – скорее с сочувствием, нежели с любопытством спросил Элджей.

– А черт его знает, давно, несколько веков уже, – Райли пожал плечами. – Я как-то не инте... ай, черт, мерлиновы кальсоны, опять!

Сорвавшееся с ветки яблоко ударило его по макушке и покатилось по траве. Пока О ' Брайен потирал ушибленную голову, на которую то и дело что-нибудь сыпалось, Элайджа поднял яблоко с земли, покрутил в руках и надкусил.

– На, держи, не червивое, – произнес он с набитым ртом и протянул его Райли, тут же слегка покрасневшему и рассмеявшемуся.

– Слушай, я чего вспомнил, – он тоже покрутил яблоко, будто думая, как его теперь лучше кусать. – Ты это, не целуй меня больше только, а? А то мне до сих пор, ну, неловко...

– Дело твое, – Камски пожал плечами. – Не понравилось?

– Да как тебе сказать... – протянул Райли и вдруг резко обернулся. – То есть, в смысле?! Да я не об этом! Это вообще личные вопросы, Камски, у тебя чувство такта есть?!

Чувство такта у Элайджи, может, и было, а вот опыта общения с людьми – почти не было, но до приятеля он решил больше не допытываться.

Он забыл про свой день рождения. Забыл настолько, что ему о нем напомнил Райли, притащив в охапке сову, не желающую отдавать коробку никому кроме адресата.

– С днем рождения, чудовище! – воскликнул он, вывалив только что проснувшемуся Элайдже на кровать и птицу, и все, что та принесла. – Только мы его, кажется, пропустили.

– А какое сегодня число? – пробубнил Элджей себе под нос, потирая едва видящие глаза.

– Уже девятнадцатое, – вздохнул О'Брайен, беззастенчиво падая на его кровать, жалобно скрипнувшую под его весом – скорее от старости, сам Райли был тощим, как щепка, и ростом едва ли не ниже самого Элджея.

– Тогда да, пропустили, – Камски зевнул.

– В таком случае, нарекаю девятнадцатое июля этого года днем твоего пятнадцатилетия! Вместо положенного, конечно...

Долороза, узнав о том, что эти придурки пропустили такую важную дату, зарядила каждому по подзатыльнику – будто это действительно имело столь важное значение – и даже поручила Флокси приготовить праздничный ужин. Элайдже было неловко. Он и так напросился к ним, и даже попытался убедить Райли в том, что не может оставаться у него все лето, на что получил лишь недоумевающий взгляд и вопрос: «Что значит, не можешь? Тебя же уже никто не разыскивает!». Кажется, этот парень был просто счастлив обрести летом компанию. Элджей каким-то чудом умудрялся объяснять семикурснику его домашнее задание. Райли стребовал с него рассказ об оборотном зелье, после чего заявил, что если Камски снова будет в кого-то оборачиваться – то только в него, и заодно сдаст за него парочку каких-нибудь экзаменов. Элджей не был против какое-то время побыть рыжим и веснушчатым. Сам он имел на теле всего парочку родинок, а веснушки Райли всегда ему чем-то нравились.

– Мамка говорит, что нас всех в семье солнце целует, – рассмеялся на это О'Брайен. – Хотя, я на нем сразу же сгораю.

Это было здорово. Проводить с кем-то время, не волноваться о родителях, всегда иметь собеседника – действительно было здорово. Время пролетало незаметно, Элджей едва не забыл о собственной домашке, и вспомнил о ней тогда, когда Долороза силой усадила обоих за учебу, пригрозив тем, что приклеит их к стульям и не отпустит, пока не увидит как минимум дюжину готовых к сдаче свитков. Элайджа, обычно проводящий за книгами все свое время, теперь сократил его до уровня «чтение перед сном», и даже не мог сказать, что многое потерял. Ему нравилось это лето.

– Флокси? – Элайджа обратился к эльфке, пока та с усердием выколачивала пыль из книг в гостиной, а сам он сидел на диване с учебником по древним рунам.

– Юный мистер Камски, сэр? – она обернулась к нему, удерживая в воздухе стопку из пяти тяжеленных томов. – Вы что-то хотеть?

– Да, я хотел кое-о-чем тебя спросить, – Камски отложил учебник и оглянулся – ему очень не хотелось, чтобы кто-то из членов семьи слышал их разговор.

Флокси аккуратно поставила всю стопку на столик у камина, подошла к Элайдже и уселась перед ним на полу, полностью утонув в своей ярко-алой юбке. Глаза у нее были огромными и такими же голубыми, как у Райли, будто где-то у них затесались далекие родственные связи.

– Ты много знаешь о семейном проклятье? – тихо, почти шепотом спросил он.

– Проклятье семьи О'Брайен, сэр? – переспросила эльфка, и Элайджа кивнул. – Да, Флокси знать все. Моя мама служить этой семья сэр, и моя бабушка служить, а мы передавать важные знания из поколения в поколение – это честь для нашей семья, хранить О'Брайенов!

– Тогда, ты можешь рассказать мне, – Элджей слегка помялся, не зная, согласится ли она. – Кто их проклял?

К его удивлению, Флокси лишь активно закивала – кажется, эта информация не была тайной.

– Сэр Меллан – он жить очень давно, Флокси его не знать – повздорить с отвратительный лепрекон, – эльфка поморщилась. – Тот обвинить его в том, что сэр Меллан украсть его золото, и проклясть его и его семья. Сэр не придать значения, но тот лепрекон быть очень настойчив, и укрепить проклятье на своя кровь.

– Он что, с собой покончил, что ли? – спросил Элджей, на что удостоился еще одного активного кивания.

– Древняя магия требовать плата, – назидательно произнесла Флокси. – Спустя несколько лет все братья сэра Меллана погибнуть, он остаться один. В семья О'Брайенов с тех пор рождаться только один ребенок, только немагическая кровь суметь разбавить его, но магглы сторониться эта семья, ведь им всегда не везти.

– То есть, всегда только один? – спросил Элайджа, когда Флокси поднялась с пола, взяла с полки тяжелую книгу, едва ли не больше ее самой, и раскрыла – над страницами тут же поднялось витиеватое семейное древо, тянущееся вверх единственной черной веткой.

– Остальные дети умирать, юный сэр Камски, – вздохнула она. – Или не рождаться.

Элджей всмотрелся в одинокую длинную ветвь. Там были и мальчики, и девочки, но ребенок всегда был один. Время от времени от нее отделялись короткие сухие веточки с именами тех кто, по-видимому, родился, но вскоре скончался из-за действия проклятья.

– Молодой хозяин очень повезло! – воскликнула Флокси, усаживаясь рядом с Элайджей на диван и болтая ногами. – Флокси странно говорить повезло, но это так, он родиться первым. Мисс Рози больше не хотеть иметь детей, не хотеть волноваться. Но хозяин быть самым счастливым. Любая радость в семье превращаться в счастье.

– Спасибо, Флокси, – Элджей взял книгу и поднялся с дивана. – Ты очень мне помогла.

– Юный сэр не суметь помочь его дорогой друг, – эльфка вдруг покачала головой, будто прочла его мысли. – Многие пытаться, но никто не суметь. Но это сделать молодой хозяин счастливым.

– Я знаю, Флокси, – улыбнулся Элайджа. – Этого было бы достаточно.

Он продолжил делать свои записи. Заставлял Райли выбирать нужную карту – тот никогда не угадывал, даже если карт было всего две. Наблюдал за тем, как его настроение влияет на его удачу – оказалось, почти не влияет, но чем Райли больше радовался, тем меньше шишек на него сыпалось, правда, свести их до состояния «нормальных людей» все равно было невозможно. Долорозу забавляли его эксперименты, и она даже согласилась, в случае чего, принять в них участие. Райли ворчал и говорил, что она предательница, хотя все равно продолжал делать то, что велел ему Элайджа.

– Райли? – Камски лежал на траве и смотрел в небо.

О ' Брайен оторвался от нудного учебника по продвинутой трансфигурации и вопросительно глянул на приятеля. До учебного года оставались считанные дни, они даже съездили в Косой переулок, чтобы докупить все необходимое к школе, где Райли попутно разнес и тут же восстановил витрину спортивного магазина.

– Спасибо, – Элайджа слегка повернул голову, вся его благодарность всегда выглядела несколько странно и спонтанно, будто он не благодарил, а высыпал на голову ведро снега.

– За что? – удивился О'Брайен.

– Ну, что не выпер меня, позволил остаться у тебя до сентября, – Элджей вздохнул, он не любил отвечать на вопросы «за что» или «почему», но без пояснений тут было не обойтись.

Райли рассмеялся.

– Ты чего херню несешь, чудовище, не за что! Мы ведь друзья! 

«Друзья?» – подумал Элайджа. – «Да, друзья».

И снова промолчал, переворачиваясь на живот, утыкаясь лицом в траву, и вдыхая запах мокрой холодной земли и свежих яблок.


	12. Секрет Джона

Нет ничего страшного в непростительных заклятьях. И в темных искусствах, если копнуть поглубже, тоже ничего страшного нет. И артефакты, какими бы опасными они ни были – всего лишь артефакты. Так думал Элайджа всю дорогу, пока они с Райли ехали в автобусе на вокзал ранним утром. Потому что в руках он крутил нечто более ужасное, чем любой артефакт, истинное порождение темных искусств, самое настоящее зло в крохотном деревянном футляре.

– Элджей, хватит рожу строить, надень уже эти очки, – вздохнул О'Брайен, наблюдая за тем, как товарищ с ужасом взирает на орудие своих будущих пыток.

– Зачем ты меня вообще заставил? – пробубнил себе под нос Камски. – Давай мы их просто выбросим?..

– Я тебя сейчас из автобуса выброшу, надевай! – Райли попытался отобрать у Элайджи футляр, чтобы самостоятельно нацепить очки ему на нос.

Подобные штуки были чреваты возможной потерей глаза, так что пришлось смириться. Это Райли заставил его купить очки, когда Элджей никак не мог понять, какую книгу ему доставать с полки – оказалось, что обе они были новым изданием начального курса заклинаний. Не помогли никакие аргументы: Камски даже сознался, что этот немудреный аксессуар делает его похожим на отца, чего он терпеть ну никак не желал, на что получил ответ, что такой потрясающий парень, как он, чисто физически не способен быть похожим на этого говнюка. Как результат – теперь он крутил в руках злосчастный чехол и даже нехотя нацепил очки на нос.

– Они давят мне на переносицу, – вздохнул он, надеясь в последний раз попытаться как-нибудь отделаться. – И вообще мне не идут.

– Не смей прибедняться, ты самый симпотный парень на потоке! – воскликнул Райли. – Ну, после меня, разумеется...

Элайджа нервно рассмеялся. Вряд ли кроме Райли хоть один человек в мире готов был назвать его симпатичным. Самого его этот факт не парил – Камски ценил себя достаточно высоко, чтобы вовсе не думать о том, кто и кем его считает. Зато слова приятеля его каждый раз веселили.

– А Монтгомери ты с собой таскаешь в роли страшненькой подружки? – с ухмылкой спросил он.

– Конечно, – О'Брайен состроил самую серьезную мину, на какую только был способен. – Мы вдвоем появляемся на людях, и все сразу говорят: о, это же красавчик Райли и его страшненькая подружка Джон!

Заржали они синхронно. Вернее, первым, на удивление, заржал Элайджа, у которого после слов «страшненькая подружка» в голове возник образ Джона в таком же прикиде, в котором обычно ходила Флокси – то есть, в повязанной на манер платья-пачки тюлевой занавеске. Выглядело это одновременно смешно и жутко. Когда Камски, пытаясь сдержать хохот, поведал об этом О ' Брайену, их едва не выкинули из салона за шум.

– За что ты так его не любишь, чудовище? – Райли вытирал рукавом выступившие в уголках глаз слезы.

– Он зануда, – без промедления начал перечислять Элайджа. – Слишком высокого о себе мнения, вечно лезет, куда не просили...

– А тебе никого это не напоминает? – О'Брайен прищурился, глядя на друга с явной иронией.

– Что?.. – Камски хотел было продолжить список, но так и замер с приоткрытым ртом. – Что ты имеешь в...

– То, что я, кажется, просто обожаю высокомерных зануд, – Райли сгреб его в охапку, взлохмачивая длинные черные волосы, чтобы Элджей не мог ни дуться на него, ни отвернуться, ни даже возразить. – Обкладываюсь ими со всех сторон.

Из автобуса Элджей выходил, держа волшебную палочку в зубах – руки его были заняты тем, чтобы собрать все его патлы в хвост на затылке, во избежание повторения провокационных действий приятеля. Райли, разумеется, первым делом поставил чемодан себе на ногу, и даже этому не удивился. Он рассказал, как в его первый год обучения в Хогвартсе, поезд из-за каких-то технических причин задержали на сорок минут, потому что он безумно нервничал перед распределением, и с тех пор он каждый раз думал, не рухнет ли под ними в дороге какой-нибудь мост, например – а ведь тогда может пострадать целая куча народа. О ' Брайена почти никогда не волновала его собственная жизнь, зато всегда волновали окружающие.

Они приехали раньше положенного – Райли всегда выходил за несколько часов до отбытия поезда, так как в дороге с ним могло случиться буквально что угодно. Попутно он учил Элайджу пользоваться всякими интересными маггловскими штуками, такими как, например, автомат со снэками (самыми обычными, разумеется, но от этого не менее вкусными), и зачем-то традиционно, по его же словам, купил обычную немагическую газету. Элджей никогда раньше жизнью магглов особенно не интересовался, его собственный квартал был наполнен волшебниками, хоть и располагался совсем рядом с простыми домиками и такими же простыми семьями. Он знал, к примеру, что магглы для передвижения пользуются, преимущественно, автомобилями – у них просто не было такой крайне удобной штуки, как сеть летучего пороха, и каждый раз для того, чтобы попасть в другое место, им требовалось выйти из дома, сесть в машину и до этого самого места доехать. У волшебников, конечно, был автобус, а кто-то даже использовал в точности такие же автомобили, правда, оборудованные зачастую заклятьем невидимого расширения в районе салона или багажника, и всякими другими примочками, но такие штуки были весьма затратными, к тому же, требовали разрешения от министерства. Кроме этого никаких познаний в жизни магглов у Камски не было. Зато Райли в этом, кажется, был весьма подкованным парнем.

– Мы же живем совсем рядом с магглами, у меня и друзья среди них в детстве были, – ответил он, когда Элайджа поинтересовался этим вопросом, толкая свою тележку в сторону платформы. – Я, правда, потом на колдовстве спалился, все замяли, само собой, но я с тех пор с ними больше не тусил. К тому же, среди своих скажешь, типа, проклятье, и все поймут, а для них все это брехня только. И хрен знает, как объяснить, почему я наступаю не в одну лужу из десяти, а в девять.

Размышления по поводу количества луж и их процентного соотношения были совершенно нахальным образом прерваны. Если бы Элайджа был, скажем, мракоборцем на патрулировании, сейчас он бы смело мог сказать – его убили. Вот так, запросто подкрались со спины, а он даже не заметил. Не услышал шагов, не заметил, что к нему тянется чья-то рука, дергает его за воротник со спины и тянет на себя.

– Как я соскучилась, парни, вы бы знали, как я сильно соскучилась! – счастливо вопила Ингрид, стискивая опешившего Камски в объятиях. – Никуда с предками больше не поеду, там из развлечений только чья-то древняя метла в сарае...

Ее собственная метла, к слову, торчала из ее тележки – древко было завернуто в несколько слоев маггловских газет. Видимо, тащить через весь вокзал бумажки, на которых двигаются фотографии, не позволял здравый смысл. У Элайджи съехали очки – поправить их он не мог, потому что руки его были плотно прижаты к телу, а отпускать его Ингрид пока не собиралась.

– В команду собираешься? – Райли щелкнул по древку, охнул и потряс рукой – видимо, щелчок оказался неудачным.

– Ага, во второй раз! – гордо воскликнула Ингрид. – В этом году точно возьмут. Кстати, Элайджа, классные очки, ты в них только выглядишь лет на тридцать, но в целом классные.

Камски одарил Райли испепеляющим взглядом – тот с неловкой улыбкой развел руками, будто бы говоря: «это же всего лишь субъективное мнение, тебе ли не плевать, что люди говорят, а?». Элайджа вздохнул. По большому счету, ему было плевать, но очки не нравились ему самому, и какая разница, нужны они ему или нет – не нравились и точка. А потому любое негативное мнение было лишним поводом выкинуть их, наконец, из окна поезда и забыть, как страшный сон.

Но первым делом, как только Ингрид его, наконец, отпустила, Элайджа эти очки поправил. Райли настойчиво лез к подруге целоваться, на что получал твердый отказ и аргумент, что всякие слюнявые придурки ее не интересуют, даже если они скучали. На платформе потихоньку собирались студенты. Элайджа вспомнил свой первый год, когда стоял здесь с семьей совершенно один, и ему дико было представить себя в одной из таких вот шумных компаний. Теперь он сам был частью шумной компании и, если быть честным, ему это даже нравилось.

– Элайджа!

Эллиота Элджей заметил издалека, и даже раскинул руки, чтобы обнять его, когда тот, огибая прохожих, мчался к нему по перрону. Вот уж по кому он действительно скучал. Оставить братишку одного на лето было для него первым и весьма неприятным опытом. Время от времени он даже думал, а не вернуться ли ему домой, но мысли эти быстро пресекались неприятными воспоминаниями о семейном инциденте.

– Тебя не обижали? – этот вопрос крутился у старшего Камски в голове все утро, как только они с Райли вышли из дома и погрузились в автобус.

– Нет, все в порядке, – Эллиот замотал головой, повиснув на шее брата и болтая ногами. – А тебя?

Слова братишки заставили Элайджу рассмеяться.

– Ладно тебе, кому это важно, – он перехватил его поудобнее и раскрутил, едва не сбив кого-то с ног, но Эллиот вдруг сжал его плечи сильнее.

– Мне важно!

До поезда Элджей его попросту тащил, как маленькую настойчивую коалу, держа свободной рукой палочку и привычно помогая загрузить вещи в вагон с ее помощью. Райли то и дело оглядывался, посматривая на вокзальные часы. До отправления оставалось всего пять минут.

– Ты чего дергаешься? – Элджей поднялся в вагон, Эллиот с него слезать не собирался.

– Джо еще нет, – О'Брайен снова выглянул наружу, высматривая друга среди оставшихся на платформе. – Он обычно раньше приезжает.

– Раньше приезжает, раньше в поезд садится, – вздохнул Камски. – Давай, залезай, сам пусть нас ищет.

Первые пятнадцать минут Райли молча сидел и нервно пялился в окно. После – активно порывался пойти поискать Джона в поезде, но был героически остановлен совместными усилиями от этого безрассудства. Страх перед тем, что О ' Брайен попросту не перейдет из одного вагона в другой заставил Элайджу угрожать ему палочкой и тем, что он свяжет его и бросит на полку для багажа до самого конца дороги. Удивительно, но это правда подействовало.

– Я хочу сюда своего Джонни! – Райли был не только самым красивым парнем в школе, но и чемпионом по нытью, так что теперь всем приходилось слушать его заунывные постанывания.

– На, возьми лучше шоколадку, – Ингрид добродушно протянула О'Брайену початый шоколадный батончик. – Никуда он не денется, это же Джон, остынь.

– А если на него, наконец, подействовали шесть лет нашей дружбы, и его в этом лесу кто-нибудь сожрал? – заскулил тот, но батончик все же взял, правда теперь слепо крутил в руках вместо того, чтобы съесть.

Элайджа почему-то знал – тот не шутит и не выпендривается. Райли действительно боялся. Боялся, что с его другом может что-то случиться по его вине. Что он навлечет неудачи не только на себя, но и на других, и из-за него пострадают невинные люди. Он боялся этого постоянно, но практически никогда не показывал. А как только сдавался и давал себе волю, никто не придавал значения его беспокойству. Элджей подвинулся к окну, наклонился и, нашарив ладонь Райли, взял его за руку.

– Никто его не сожрет, Рей, подавятся, – Элайджа только что остановился между попытками пошутить и попытками немного приободрить друга, и первая явно проскользнула из-за невозможности не сболтнуть что-нибудь пакостное про Джона.

Райли ладонь выкручивать не стал, но выражение его лица явно говорило о неуместности шутки. Он смотрел на пролетающий мимо пейзаж, до крови кусая губы. Попытка не была засчитана.

– Доедем сначала до школы, окей? – Элайджа чувствовал себя неловко, не зная, что ему делать в этой ситуации, и наклонился к Райли ближе, чтобы его не слышали за стуком колес. – Не хорони этого придурка раньше времени.

А вот это, на удивление, подействовало. О ' Брайен поначалу посмотрел на него с недоверием, а после перебрался ныть на другую сторону купе, говоря, что ему срочно нужно, чтобы его кто-нибудь обнимал. Элайджа не мог сопротивляться, а Эллиот не был против, так что Райли теперь обнимали сразу с двух сторон. Ингрид, крайне довольная этим фактом, развалилась на все противоположное сидение, скинув кроссовки и используя чей-то рюкзак, как подушку.

– Кстати, Элджей, отличные очки! – Эллиот выглянул из-за плеча Райли, на котором теперь очень удобно устроился. – Ты в них так на папу похож!

Выражение лица старшего Камски, кажется, повергло О ' Брайена в полнейший ужас. Он даже постарался незаметно ухватить приятеля за оба запястья, чтобы тот уж точно не смог поднять руку и стащить очки с переносицы. Элайджа сделал пару глубоких вдохов – послышался тихий треск стекла, будто одной его злости сейчас хватало на то, чтобы разбить эту штуку к чертовой матери.

– А кто как провел каникулы?! – нервно воскликнул Райли. – Э... Элджей, расскажи, как тебе маггловский торговый центр?..

Не то, чтобы он спас ситуацию, но Камски хотя бы отвлекся. Они действительно были в торговом центре – именно тогда О ' Брайен впервые заявил, что приятель уже порядком задолбал его тем, чтобы все время щуриться и постоянно дергать его на предмет «посмотреть, что там написано». Элайджу тогда интересовало все подряд, и читать также приходилось много. Он до этого даже не задумывался, сколько у магглов своих, особенных странных штуковин, способных без всякой магии облегчать им жизнь. Пожалуй, если бы у него все же забрали палочку и лишили возможности колдовать, он бы нашел в их мире что-нибудь себе по вкусу. Например, уже полюбившуюся ему робототехнику.

Ингрид, как обычно, гостила у маминых родственников в Норвегии – по ее словам, последний год, так как те решили все же переехать в Англию. Ее тетя, с которой она обычно проводила время, в этот раз была очень занята, а после вовсе уехала на три недели, так что она осталась наедине с бабушкой и крайне скучным, по ее же словам, дядей, и развлекалась тем, что тренировалась для отборочных матчей, летая над ближайшим лесом. У Эллиота все прошло спокойно – после отъезда брата у них осталась тетя Эдвина, на лето задали кучу домашки, а к нему у родителей не было никаких претензий, хоть отец и ворчал время от времени на излишнюю самовольность старшего сына.

Под конец дороги Райли снова начал дергаться. Элайджа утащил его в пустое купе, чтобы переодеться и не смущать Ингрид – вряд ли та смущалась, но это по крайней мере было поводом поговорить с ним наедине и немного успокоить. Камски не был сентиментальным, он был рациональным: чем сильнее О ' Брайен нервничал, тем выше становилась вероятность, что весь поезд сойдет с рельс. Элайджа и сам заразился от него этой нервозностью, в некоторой степени, и ловил себя на том, что заламывает пальцы, когда состав медленно тормозил, чтобы выпустить студентов в сумерки школьной станции.

Но волноваться было не о чем. Райли вылетел из вагона первым, попутно наступив кому-то на ногу, едва не разбив себе нос и, кажется, споткнувшись о ступеньку, но первым, что вся их компания услышала, еще стоя в коридоре, был его радостный вопль.

– Ну, значит, Монтгомери никто не сожрал, – пожала плечами Ингрид и с усмешкой пихнула Элайджу в бок. – Как, жалеешь?

– Очень, – с серьезным лицом ответил Камски. – Все надежды рассыпались.

Конечно, он врал. Несмотря на всю свою неприязнь, он тоже волновался о Джоне, пусть и не так, как Райли. Разве что самую малость. О ' Брайен уже носился вокруг Монтгомери кругами, а тот никак не мог уследить за ним, со своей вечной глупой улыбкой на лице.

– Староста! – воскликнул Райли, дергая Джона за край мантии, на которой красовался блестящий новенький значок в привычных желтых цветах Хаффлпаффа. – Не, ну вы смотрите, ребят, у нас новый лучший ученик!

– А это не было очевидно? – фыркнул Камски. – Я бы сломал свою палочку, если бы этот зануда не получил значок в этом году. Привет, Монтгомери.

– Как я скучал по твоему ворчанию, – Джон привычно наклонился, как делал каждый раз, разговаривая с Элайджей, и упер руки в колени. – Не хочешь меня обнять?

– Рея лучше обними, – Элайджа кивнул на сияющего от радости Райли.

– А может, я хочу обнять тебя, ты не подумал? – Монтгомери вдруг протянул руку и щелкнул опешившего от его нахальства Камски по кончику носа. – Тебе очень идут эти очки. Я серьезно, и к форме лица подходят.

Как иронично было услышать первую за день похвалу от человека, которого только что готов был поливать грязью. Элайджа хмуро отвернулся.

– Где ты был, предатель?! – Райли стукнул Джона кулаком в плечо. – Я извелся весь, думал серьезное что случилось!

– А, ну, так просто вышло, – Монтгомери как-то неловко заулыбался. – Прости, не знал, что ты так волноваться станешь. Поехали в школу? Пока кареты еще остались...

Рядом с Ингрид Джон, как обычно, вел себя как глупый мальчишка. Не знал, что ему делать – обнять ее или не стоит. Когда та обняла его сама, да еще и радостно повисла на нем, как Эллиот утром висел на брате – стоял с совершенно несчастным видом, не зная, куда ему деть руки и разрешается ли ему как-нибудь придерживать Ингрид сзади. В конце концов, та отстала от него буквально за минуту до того, как тот сварился окончательно, а уши и без того горели всю дорогу до замка.

Сначала им пришлось разойтись за разные столы, а после и по разным гостиным. Ингрид заявила, что ей впечатлений хватит еще на неделю, и тут же ушла спать. У Элайджи еще были дела – его подкроватное личное пространство за лето снова не было никем обнаружено, и его следовало немного привести в порядок.

На рассвете, когда все нормальные люди должны просыпаться, он тихо выполз из спальни, чтобы хотя бы пойти умыться, а еще лучше – побродить по пустому прохладному замку. Он скучал. Скучал по длинным коридорам, высоким потолкам, по чьим-то портретам, некоторые из которых учтиво здоровались с ним даже в этот безумно ранний час, если не спали, конечно. Скучал по лесу, виднеющемуся из окна, по урокам и преподавателям. И скучал по друзьям, чего о себе вообще никогда не подумал бы. В окна потихоньку пробивались первые за утро солнечные лучи.

Элайджа даже завернул за угол, но остановился. Он привык встречать Джона в школьных коридорах, только вот обычно Джон находил его, а в этот раз все было наоборот. Тот не совершал ничего предосудительного, он вообще ничего не делал, просто стоял и смотрел в окно. На нем даже был все тот же его канареечно-желтый халат, полосатая пижама и пушистые домашние тапочки. Смотрелось комично. Элджей открыл было рот, чтобы окликнуть его, но промолчал. Джон достал палочку. Камски стоял слишком далеко, чтобы что-нибудь расслышать – Монтгомери повернул древко так, что кончик упирался ему в грудь, едва слышно прошептал несколько слов и вдруг очень глубоко вдохнул, будто вынырнул на поверхность со дна школьного озера, обхватил сам себя руками и закашлялся. Элайджа сделал пару шагов.

– Джо?..

Джон вздрогнул и едва не выронил палочку. Щеки его снова заалели, будто его тут застали за чем-то совершенно непристойным.

– Что-то случилось? – спросил Камски, на сей раз волнуясь куда сильнее, чем тогда, на платформе.

Этот парень делал что-то странное, Элайджа в этом не разбирался... а все, в чем он не разбирался, его пугало.

– Я просто коридор патрулировал, – попытался отвертеться Джон, махнув рукой куда-то в сторону. – А ты тут откуда? – Все тебе расскажи, – вздохнул Камски, но поймал на себе упрекающий взгляд. – Гуляю. В смысле, ходил умываться. С тобой точно все хорошо? Тебе помощь не нужна?

– Нет! – воскликнул Монтгомери и зачем-то сделал шаг назад. – Слушай, серьезно, все в порядке. Иди досыпать.

Элайджа бы не остановился в попытках выяснить, чем тут занимался этот парень, но Джон уже развернулся и пошел в противоположном направлении. Происходящее Камски не нравилось. Впервые за все время их знакомства Монтгомери вызвал у него целую тонну вопросов. И, пожалуй, даже сумел его напугать.

На первых же занятиях каждый преподаватель счел своим долгом напомнить, что в этом году им предстоит сложный экзамен по Супер Отменному Волшебству, который определит их судьбу до самого окончания Хогвартса. Андерсон, к тому же, вставил свое слово о том, что каждый студент будет выбирать свою будущую специальность, и на основании этого выбора продолжит обучение, а может, и работать потом станет – чем черт не шутит. Элайджу один только факт выбора специальности повергал в эксзистенциальный ужас. Шел пятый год с момента, как он поступил в эту школу, и он все еще не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что написать на той самой заветной бумажке.

– Нам притащат целую кучу предложений, тебе будет из чего выбрать, – успокаивала его Ингрид. – Я вот тоже понятия не имею, чем хочу заниматься. Мне вообще вся эта фигня не нравится, пойду выращивать флоббер-червей после школы.

Все ее мысли в последнее время были заняты только набором в команду. В прошлом году она даже пробовала свои силы, но с задачей ловца не справлялась, все кандидаты в охотники были куда как более сильными игроками, а во вратари или загонщики ей попробоваться даже не предложили. Разозлившись, Ингрид пообещала во что бы то ни стало попасть в команду загонщицей, чем вызвала только волну смеха и явного скепсиса.

– Бита больше тебя, Ларсен, – хохотал над ее идеей Райли.

– Бита, может, и больше, но если будешь болтать, перепутаю твою голову с бладжером, – фыркала она в ответ, настойчиво пропуская все мимо ушей.

Так что на ближайшее время Элайджа остался фактически один. О ' Брайен был занят тем, чтобы в самом начале года, пока еще было время и силы, заигрывать сразу с тремя слизеринками с шестого курса, Эллиот проводил время с новыми школьными приятелями и пытался вклиниться в учебный процесс, Джон взвалил на себя обязанности старосты школы, и с Элджеем почти не разговаривал, разве что пересекаясь в коридорах время от времени трепал его по волосам, когда Камски не собирал их в хвост, и все еще продолжал называть его «своим маленьким злом». Оказалось, что когда все твои друзья заняты, тебе вполне может быть одиноко.

О том утреннем происшествии они больше не разговаривали. Джон выглядел вполне здоровым, что исключало у него какие-либо болезни, да у Манфреда Камски его не замечал. Разве что стал еще более занудливым, но на это, видимо, напрямую влиял его новый значок. Если все думали, что Аерин была строго старостой, они ошибались – строгим старостой оказался Монтгомери. Даже его глупая улыбка не спасала от того, что нарушать при нем школьные правила было весьма неблагоразумно – в лучшем случае можно было сразу отправиться к декану, в худшем остаться дожидаться его, болтаясь в воздухе кверх ногами.

В один из дней Элайджа застал его у Андерсона. Ему как раз нужно было обратиться к профессору по поводу книги, которую тот пообещал найти. Дверь кабинета была приоткрыта, и все знали – если профессор не закрыл дверь, стучаться к нему не обязательно.

– Сэр, а что будет, если я вдруг передумаю? – Элайджа остановился, весьма удивившись такой неуверенности в голосе Монтгомери – раньше он подобное слышал только когда тот неловко пытался пригласить на свидание Ингрид.

– Тогда я прямо сейчас схожу избавлюсь от этой штуки, ты не против? – послышался скрип стула.

– Нет! Нет, не надо, я просто спросил...

Элджей все же постучал по дверному косяку и заглянул внутрь.

– Я мешаю? – он, конечно, спросил, но это не помешало ему войти.

– Ни разу, – Андерсон покачал головой и снова опустился в тяжелое кресло.

Джон нервно сжимал ремень перекинутой через плечо школьной сумки и рассеянно улыбался.

– Привет, Элайджа, – он на автомате протянул руку и положил ее Камски на голову, от чего тот только увернулся. – Я просто...

– Я интересовался у мистера Монтгомери, не желает ли он вернуться в дуэльный клуб, и он пока думает, – без промедлений закончил за него профессор.

– Отличная идея, я бы тогда сходил на пару факультативов, – Элайджа прищурился, глядя на Джона снизу вверх. – Давно хотел посмотреть, если превратить тебя в посуду, что получится: глиняная пиала или походный чайник.

Монтгомери, к удивлению, словам его только рассмеялся.

– В клубе вряд ли получится, а вообще, хоть сейчас попробуй, мне самому интересно, – он, кажется, не шутил, и Элджей со вздохом закатил глаза.

– Профессор, книга, – напомнил он, и Андерсон хлопнул себя по лбу.

– Сейчас, я опять куда-то ее сунул...

Джон неловко теребил край яркой нашивки на сумке и смотрел невидящим взглядом на полку со старыми книжками. Опять у него это странное состояние, которое так нервировало Камски. У Монтгомери что-то было не так, а он ничего не рассказывал. Казалось, что все вокруг знают, кроме него! Не то чтобы он был первым в очереди на подобные штуки, но ведь, разве не сам Джон говорил, что они вроде как друзья, даже несмотря на то, что Элджей постоянно на него рычит? От этого внутри зарождалось поганое чувство обиды и несправедливости.

– Почему ты ушел? – спросил Камски, чтобы прервать эту гнетущую тишину.

– А?.. – Джон посмотрел на него как будто с испугом. – Откуда ушел?

– Из клуба, Монтгомери, – Элджей нахмурился, как же все это его бесило.

– А, ну, это очень длинная история, – староста заулыбался и кончиками длинных пальцев стал гонять металлические шарики по стоящей на столе чашке – одному Мерлину известно, зачем эта штука вообще была нужна, но вот сейчас явно пригодилась. – Я, скажем так, по требованиям не подходил.

Камски фыркнул. Его что, за хреновое колдовство выкинули? Нет, тогда он передумал и не хочет в клуб. Надежды хоть как-то развлечься тут же рассеялись. Андерсон нашел книгу, и Элайджа не стал больше задерживаться, оставив их решать еще какие-то насущные вопросы.

Мир вокруг как будто слетел с катушек. Или с ума потихоньку начинал сходить сам Элайджа. Ингрид время от времени засыпала на занятиях, постоянно бегала к Манфреду и чем-то мазала руки – когда Камски поинтересовался, что случилось, упорно прятала ладони, пока он насильно не взял ее за запястье. Мазь от кровавых мозолей не помогала. На любые попытки что-то ей об этом сказать она лишь огрызалась, говоря, что сама решает, что и как ей делать. Элджей был растерян и ощущал себя лишним среди чужих проблем.

В какой-то степени, у него оставался Райли. Тот никогда не был против поболтать вечером, например, и, поняв, что его младший товарищ знает его школьную программу лучше него самого, время от времени обращался к нему за помощью. Но и в его жизни Камски не было места. Он задержался после ужина, просо сидел в Большом зале, скрестив ноги на скамье, и листал учебник теоретической магии, не сразу заметив, что почти все уже давно разошлись по гостиным. Захлопнув книгу, он сунул ее в сумку и не торопясь пошел по коридору в сторону факультетской башни. Впереди были выходные, и он надеялся выбраться в Хогсмид на прогулку, раз сентябрь выдался теплее, чем планировалось.

– Ну, подожди, это щекотно!..

– Сейчас щекотно, потом будет приятно, леди, вы такая забавная...

Элайджа очень невовремя свернул, решив пойти другой дорогой, и столкнулся нос к ному с Райли. Вернее, столкнулся носом с его ухом. О ' Брайен прижимал к стенке какую-то девчонку со своего факультета, и рука его как-то беззастенчиво расстегивала пуговицы на ее рубашке.

– Ох, черт, я уж подумал... – облегченно выдохнул О'Брайен, встретившись с ошеломленным взглядом друга. – А мне сегодня почти везет! Элджей, не топчись тут, Мерлина ради, иди дальше, а?..

Камски даже не нашел, что ответить, просто отвернулся и быстрее зашагал дальше по коридору. Кажется, происходящее смутило его куда больше, чем самого Райли. Не то, чтобы он не был в курсе, как обычно проводит время О ' Брайен, но одно дело знать, другое – застать его напрямую за этим занятием. В голове было совершенно пусто, а на душе как-то тягуче-противно. Как будто он упустил что-то, какой-то момент, в который все свернули в одном направлении, а он остался на своей узкой тропинке, и теперь недоуменно оглядывался по сторонам, не понимая, где он и что происходит. А вокруг становилось все темнее, очертания тропинки все тяжелее было разобрать, он цеплялся рукавами рубашки за колючий терновник и понятия не имел, как выбраться – и не горела ни одна свеча вдалеке.

– Я прошла!

Так как в Хогсмид на следующий день Элайджа так и не пошел, время он предпочитал проводить на освещенной солнцем полупустой террасе в одном из внутренних двориков. Плюсом было то, что время от времени он откладывал книгу, подставлял лицо солнцу и почти засыпал. Ближе к вечеру, когда он почти уже собрался уходить, к нему буквально подлетела Ингрид. С метлой в руке, в спортивной форме, не сняв тяжелую защиту. Волосы ее, заплетенные в тонкую косу, растрепались, щеки и нос были красными, но она, кажется, была абсолютно счастлива.

– Меня взяли в команду! – воскликнула она, радостно раскинув руки и едва не зарядив древком метлы кому-то в глаз. – В основной состав! И дали утяжеленную биту, чтобы удар сильнее был.

Камски не знал, что сказать, только сел прямо, скинув ноги с каменного выступа арки, и кивнул, отложив книгу. Эта новость была странной и внезапной, несмотря на то, что он все это время был в курсе, чем занимается Ингрид. Все казалось несерьезным, и вдруг вышло, как вышло. Девчонка опустила руки и нахмурилась.

– И все? Ты просто молчишь?! – воскликнула она.

Ее крик будто вывел Элайджу из немного оцепенения. Пожалуй, он слишком серьезно воспринимает происходящее. Или слишком несерьезно, черт его знает. Поднявшись на ноги, он слегка улыбнулся и сам раскинул руки – Ингрид не надо было дважды повторять, бросив метлу она тут же обхватила друга и счастливо уткнулась лицом ему в грудь. От нее пахло травой, залежавшейся кожей, потом и даже кровью. Элджей положил руку на светлый затылок.

– Извини, я в квиддиче вообще не разбираюсь, – неловко произнес он. – Но теперь, кажется, на матчи придется ходить.

– Не придешь – я тебя в озере утоплю, Камски, – буркнула Ингрид, не переставая улыбаться и прижиматься холодной щекой к его груди.

– Аргумент, – усмехнулся Элайджа. – Ты просто умница. Надо было с тобой пойти, чего это я...

Они решили, что раз завтра воскресенье – это отличный повод пойти отпраздновать, допустим, походом в «Три метлы», тем более, что и название у таверны весьма символичное. Спустя некоторое время к их веселой компании присоединился Райли – со свежим ярким засосом на тонкой покрытой веснушками шее, совершенно счастливый, и явно поддерживающий идею провести выходной в таверне. Перед Элайджей он за вчерашнее извинился, даже уши покраснели. Когда Ингрид поинтересовалась, что же там между ними произошло, оба лишь заговорщически переглянулись и хором ответили, что ничего, о чем нельзя было бы рассказать профессору Андерсону.

– А ты чего так смутился тогда? – шепнул Райли, подвинувшись к Камски поближе. – Ты, то есть, ну... никогда не?..

– А по мне видно, что я да? – таким же шепотом спросил Элайджа, удивлено вскидывая брови.

– Да ладно тебе! – воскликнул О'Брайен, но тут же снова снизил тон. – В смысле, блин, Элджей, ты классный парень, почему у тебя еще никого нет?

Камски растерялся и ответа на вопрос не нашел. То есть, почему никого нет? А разве он кого-то искал? Разве он вообще собирался делать нечто подобное?..

– Если тебе интересно, Рейчел ты нравишься, она со Слизерина, с твоего курса, – снова заговорщически наклонился к нему О'Брайен.

– Я ее не знаю, – все также тихо ответил ему Камски.

– А это проблема?..

– О чем шепчетесь? – Джон неслышно подошел сзади и наклонился. – Если это заговор, я тоже хочу.

Настроение у него было прекрасным, судя по всему, впервые за много дней. Узнав, что Ингрид прошла в команду в качестве загонщицы, он даже забыл, что превращается в ее присутствии в тряпочку и мямлю, сгреб ее в охапку и радостно поднял над землей прямо в форме и защитных кожаных щитках. Ингрид от этого только радостно пищала. На предложение пойти дружной компанией отмечать это событие, Монтгомери также согласился.

– Не могу же я вечно в школе сидеть, без меня как-нибудь разберутся, – рассмеялся он. – Может, если меня пустят на кухню, что-нибудь испечь?

– Печенье! – воскликнула Ингрид, повиснув у него на руке. – Я хочу твое печенье, я заслужила!

Джон божился, что если все срастется, получит она свое печенье, хоть целую коробку, чем привел ее в полнейший восторг. Элайджа тихонько улыбался. Казалось даже, что мир остановился, подумал, и решил дальше с катушек не слетать. Все будто бы вернулось на круги своя, словно ничего не менялось – и, пожалуй, ничего действительно не менялось, просто он сам потерялся, запутался и никак не мог найти нужную ему дорогу. Но дорога нашла его сама. Даже глупая улыбка Монтгомери не так сильно раздражала.

– Гроза! Ребят, серьезно, гроза в сентябре!

Райли вскочил на выступ арки и указал в сторону огромной тучи, нависшей над лесом. Сентябрь выдался не просто теплым, как оказалось, а вовсе крайне похожим на май. Небо темнело на глазах, даже ветер стал прохладнее. Элджей сунул в сумку книгу, которая так до сих пор и валялась рядом. Он обернулся, чтобы что-то сказать, но резко передумал. Джон смотрел на небо со смесью страха и томительного ожидания, не отрываясь смотрел на черные облака, и едва ли не рот приоткрыл. Элайджа потянулся и дернул его за край мантии.

– Монтгомери, что с тобой, в Шотландии не бывает гроз? – спросил он, но Джон никак не отреагировал.

Лицо его на мгновение озарил белый свет яркой молнии, а сразу за этим по школе прокатился громовой раскат. Монтгомери резко сорвался с места, развернулся, расталкивая локтями других желающих поглазеть на позднюю грозу, и бегом рванулся куда-то по коридору. Мантия развевалась за его спиной, как какой-то черный флаг.

– Джо?! – Элайджа вскочил, но Джон уже скрылся за поворотом.

– Я пойду узнаю, что случилось, – Райли обеспокоенно хмурился, но попытался отшутиться. – Может, он окно в спальне не закрыл?..

Элджей непонимающе переглянулся с Ингрид, прижимающей к груди метлу. Вряд ли Джон действительно забыл закрыть окно...

Монтгомери столкнулся с Андерсоном на третьем этаже, чуть раньше, чем успел добежать до его кабинета. Тот, видимо, тоже обратил внимание на непогоду и сам отправился искать своего студента.

– Профессор, а есть еще какие-то правила, мы успеем? – Джон нервно заламывал пальцы, и Андерсон с тяжелым вздохом схватил его за запястье и грубо потащил за собой.

– Будешь болтать – не успеем точно, – резко ответил он.

Райли все же споткнулся по дороге, а потому отстал и теперь упорно искал Джона по всей школе. Помогали ему в этом только все эти потрясающие, по его словам, ребята с портретов, но те упорно путались в показаниях. Кто-то говорил, что Монтгомери поднимался по лестнице, кто-то сказал, что он спустился в подвал, а кто-то вообще зачем-то начал рассказывать печальную историю своей жизни, ни коим образом с Джоном не связанную. А время шло, и О ' Брайен все сильнее отчаивался. По крайней мере, до того момента, пока по лестнице не поднялся Манфред, с интересом наблюдая, как тот нервно мечется по холлу.

– Если вы друга своего ищете, юноша, он внизу, – профессор сложил руки за спиной и с интересом склонил голову, наблюдая.

Безумно обрадовавшись его приходу, Райли без промедления кинулся ко входу в подземелья. Если уж кому тут и можно было верить, то только Манфреду. Тот хотя бы не настаивал на необходимости срочно выслушать трагичную повесть о какой-нибудь его неразделенной юношеской любви.

– Спасибо вам, сэр, век вам должен буду! – воскликнул он, схватив профессора за руку, чтобы радостно ее потрясти.

– Нет, не обещайте, я обязательно запомню и потом с вас потребую, – Манфред только покачал головой, хотел было сказать что-то еще, даже сильнее сжал ладонь О'Брайена, но вдруг передумал. – Идите, только поторопитесь, мистер Монтгомери скоро будет очень занят и ему будет не до вас.

Райли не пришлось повторять дважды. Спускаясь по ступенькам, он чувствовал, как дрожат руки. Он старался ни о чем не спрашивать Джона. Знал, что что-то происходит, но друг только улыбался, рассеянно обнимал его и говорил, что все в порядке, что он просто устал, и это лето выдалось для него слишком напряженным. Говорил, что пока не хочет рассказывать, но как только возьмет себя в руки, они обязательно об этом поболтают и даже вместе посмеются. Райли ему верил. В конце концов, кому еще ему верить, Джон был ему как брат, с самых первых курсов, когда они только подружились. Он видел его таким, каким не видел никто и никогда. И если Джонни обещал рассказать – он обязательно расскажет. Но Райли не мог больше терпеть, по крайней мере, не сейчас.

– Джо!

Монтгомери уже держался за ручку двери, чтобы войти одну из тех вечно закрытых комнат подземелья, но остановился. Сейчас он даже не улыбался, скорее был чем-то напуган. Рядом, хмурясь и нетерпеливо постукивая кончиками пальцев по стене, стоял профессор Андерсон.

– Райли? – удивленно произнес Джон. – Как ты?.. слушай, давай не сейчас, а?

– Что «не сейчас»? Что происходит?! – О'Брайен был настроен решительно, вряд ли от него можно было бы так запросто отделаться. – Никуда я не пойду, что с тобой? Что здесь творится вообще?

– Ты даже ему не рассказал? – спросил профессор, обращаясь к Монтгомери, и вздохнул. – Шел бы ты отсюда, О'Брайен, лишние глаза тут... хотя нет.

– То есть?! – Джон недоуменно переводил взгляд с одного собеседника на другого. – Сэр, не надо! Я и так ни в чем не уверен!

– Плохо, Монтгомери, бери себя в руки! – рявкнул на него Андерсон, и Джон окончательно побледнел. – Так, О'Брайен, ты его лучший друг, правильно? Будешь, если что, на подхвате. Все, давайте, пока дождь не кончился!

– Да что случилось-то? – если уж Джо не понимал учителя, то Райли вообще ничего не понимал.

– Вот сам сейчас все увидишь, – профессор сам взялся за дверную ручку. – Давайте, нечего тормозить, иначе протянем время до следующей весны!

Элайджа так и не дождался возвращения Райли. Побродив немного по школе, он вернулся в гостиную, где его ждала Ингрид. Пришлось огорчить ее известием, что обоих ребят он найти так и не сумел. Гроза продолжалась, молнии то и дело освещали помещение, а из-за раскатов грома содрогались древние прочные стены замка.

В дальнем коридоре подземелья, куда обычно никто не заходил, разве что забредал время от времени призрак Кровавого Барона, стоял безумный грохот. Если бы кому-нибудь пришло в голову заглянуть туда, он бы, пожалуй, услышал, как в звенящей тишине кто-то пронзительно кричал среди ночи.

Ближе к полуночи Райли пулей вылетел за дверь и кинулся в сторону кабинета Манфреда.

– Профессор! – он барабанил в дверь, сбивая в кровь костяшки. – Профессор Манфред, откройте, вы мне нужны!

Дверь распахнулась, Манфред поплотнее запахнул халат, выглядывая в коридор.

– Все так плохо? – обеспокоенно спросил он, готовясь уже пойти следом за студентом, но тот лишь затряс рыжими кудрями.

– Нет, мне нужны мыши! – воскликнул Райли. – Много, дюжина, лучше больше! И очень срочно.

– Что же там такое получилось, – с явным интересом произнес профессор, впуская О'Брайена в кабинет. – Знал ведь, что надо пойти посмотреть... вам живых мышей или мертвых?

– Без разницы, – Райли, не спрашивая разрешения, со вздохом упал на стул. – Не спрашивайте ничего, я сам еще... не переварил эту херню.

– Ну, зато согласитесь, как приятно, что мышей будете переваривать не вы, – Манфред лишь рассмеялся, а у О'Брайана с лица вмиг сошла вся краска.

Все стихло только к утру. Дверь, наконец, распахнулась, и из нее, тяжело дыша, вывалился Андерсон, перекинув бессознательного Джона через плечо, будто какой-то мешок. Мантия его была изодрана в клочья, все руки были в крови, а на лице красовались несколько свежих глубоких рваных ран, будто он только что вступил в рукопашный бой с диким животным. Джон выглядел не лучше. Его собственная одежда была в порядке, если не считать алых пятен, украшающих рубашку, разбитого лба и вывернутой под неестественным углом руки. Райли вышел следом и прикрыл дверь. Он, на удивление, был в полном порядке, разве что волосы совсем растрепались. А вся кровь на его руках и одежде впервые в его жизни принадлежала не ему, а Джону.

– Зови Карла, нас с этим парнем нужно подлатать, – профессор устало привалился плечом к стене, поудобнее перехватывая болтающегося на нем Джона.

– Сэр, а с ним точно все будет в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил Райли. – Я имею в виду, вдруг он однажды не сможет, ну, типа... обратно?

– Не сможет?! – Андерсон вдруг рассмеялся на все подземелье, будто у него для этого еще были силы. – Скорее я пить брошу, чем этот парень чего-то не сможет! Все, дуй давай за Манфредом, этому недоразумению надо бы в больницу. И тебе, кстати, тоже неплохо. От уроков на завтра свободен. И пятьдесят баллов Гриффиндору, за слабоумие и отвагу. Все, пошел!

О ' Брайен места себе не находил. По крайней мере, теперь он понимал, почему Джон так упорно молчал, но с другой стороны – скажи он все заранее, и было бы легче. Райли, по крайней мере, знал бы, чего ожидать. Хотя, с другой стороны, этого не знал никто. До сегодняшнего вечера. Профессор Манфред не спал всю ночь, как оказалось, и по первому же зову отправился в больничное крыло, прямо как был, в халате. Вот уж кого действительно не волновали такие проблемы, как увечья или нечто подобное. По его глазам было сразу видно – первым делом он обработает Андерсона и тут же заставит его все ему поведать в красках, даже если для этого придется применить силу.

Райли так и уснул, сидя у кровати Джона и держа его за руку. Слова Андерсона облегчения ему не принесли. Даже во сне ему казалось, что Монтгомери время от времени стонет, поворачивая голову, будто видит кошмар, и сердце в эти моменты у него начинает стучать быстро-быстро. Словно у птицы.


	13. Превращение

Само собой, на следующий день никто никуда не отправился. Райли, кажется, подхватил простуду за ночь, так как утром, как только в больничном крыле его вахту сменили другие люди, оперативно ретировался, и вернулся только спустя час, не по погоде завернутый в шерстяной джемпер и форменный шарф. Джон отвечал на все вопросы крайне неохотно, неловко улыбался и все никак не мог объяснить, как он умудрился за один вечер получить травму головы и сломать руку. Положение спас профессор Андерсон, заявивший, что Монтгомери вчера весьма неудачно применил заклятье, получил не слабый удар отдачей и упал с лестницы, и хорошо еще, что не сломал себе позвоночник.

В конце концов, для поднятия боевого духа пострадавшего и ради того, чтобы все-таки привнести в этот день дух праздника, было решено перенести посиделки в Больничное крыло. Профессор Манфред, по-прежнему занимающий должность не только преподавательскую, но и школьного целителя, дал добро, попросив разве что не разносить все помещение больницы, если это возможно. Джону насильно пихали в рот шоколадных рыбок, вразнобой обсуждая коллекционные карточки, после чего с Элайджи затребовали лекцию по истории магии.

– Вы, парни, – Ингрид ткнула пальцем по очереди в Камски и Монтгомери. – Когда-нибудь тоже в коллекцию попадете, отвечаю.

– За какие заслуги? – фыркнул Элджей. – Ну, окей, Джо уже навернулся с лестницы, это достойно, но мне до него далеко. Разве что за дождь из кипятка на третьем этаже.

– Так это ты его устроил?!

– А я разве не сказал? Ожоги еще не прошли...

Казалось бы даже, что все было прекрасно, разве что Монтгомери провел в Больничном крыле еще несколько дней, а после насильно вырвался на уроки, и по школе ходил с перевязью, что ему, правда, не особенно мешало. Выглядел он при всем этом ужасно, будто не на больничной койке валялся, а как минимум каждую ночь пропалывал школьные грядки. Райли то и дело справлялся о его здоровье, но Джон только головой качал и жаловался на то, что толком не может ничего есть, списывая тошноту на побочные действия зелья для сращивания костей.

Ингрид много времени проводила на тренировках, первый же матч в году выпал на долю их факультета, и больше всего она боялась подвести команду. Элайджа часто сидел на трибунах, бросая на игроков равнодушные взгляды поверх страниц учебника. Он с интересом предложил попробовать зачаровать биту перед игрой, но Ингрид отказалась наотрез – нарушение правил в этом ключе ей абсолютно претило.

– Я справлюсь сама, – она хмуро покачала головой, когда Камски в очередной раз подкатил к ней с этим предложением. – Я знаю, что у тебя в заднице свербит очередной эксперимент, но давай ты сделаешь это вне матча, окей?

– Я мешаю? – Райли тихонько заглянул за библиотечный шкаф, за которым эти двое как раз шептались. – Ну, вас до самой гриффиндорской башни слышно. Вы видели Джона?

– Нет, но ты не мешаешь, – Ингрид вздохнула, но лицо ее вдруг удивленно вытянулось. – Ну-ка, сюда иди!

Она ловко ухватила Райли за плечо цепкими пальцами и, несмотря на активное сопротивление, оттянула высокий ворот черного джемпера. Даже Элайджа, которому все подобное было до лампочки, удивленно присвистнул – вся шея О ' Брайена была сплошь покрыта обширными багровыми засосами и следами зубов.

– Ничего себе, а ты совсем вразнос пошел, я смотрю, – воскликнула Ингрид. – И кто тебя так разукрасил? Познакомишь, а то мне интересно?!

– Не познакомлю, – буркнул Райли, натягивая ворот повыше. – Уведешь еще, знаю я вас девок, у вас это в порядке вещей. Молча завидуй, Ларсен.

– Да я серьезно позавидовала, – кивнула она. – Ладно, ребят, все круто, конечно, но если я завтра не сдам Манфреду зелья, про матч могу вообще забыть.

Матч состоялся, и Ингрид на нем, конечно, присутствовала, хоть и получила за домашку всего лишь «Удовлетворительно». Элайджа даже отложил учебники и честно наблюдал за игрой, то и дело пытаясь спрашивать соседей о том, что происходит на поле. Он не шутил, говоря, что ничего не понимает в квиддиче, и ему было очень трудно сдерживаться, не доставая палочку, когда бладжер или какой-нибудь неотесанный придурок на метле проносился в опасной близости от его подруги.

Хотя, матч все равно выиграл Слизерин. Ингрид ходила, как в воду опущенная, хотя, ее вины в этом, конечно, не было. Большая часть их команды закончила школу в прошлом году, кто-то не стал возвращаться на выпускном курсе, и большое количество новичков помноженное на краткие сроки подготовки, конечно, дали свои не самые хорошие плоды. Элайджа понятия не имел, как поддерживать людей в таких ситуациях. Он и сам в жизни не редко проваливался.

Сентябрь кончился, вместе с сентябрем кончилась и хорошая погода. Райли слегка подостыл к романтике, или так просто казалось, по крайней мере, он куда больше времени уделял друзьям и учебе. Все пришли в норму, чего, увы, нельзя было сказать о Монтгомери.

С каждым днем Джон выглядел все хуже. Он часто пропадал у Манфреда, ничего потом не объясняя – никто не задавал лишних вопросов, на которые тот все равно не желал отвечать. Постоянно засыпал на занятиях, и преподаватели уже бросили идею его будить. Успеваемость его упала на несколько отметок, он путал между собой заклятья, у него то и дело дрожали руки, так что даже палочку держать становилось невыносимо тяжело. Однажды он пропал на все утро и, по словам сокурсников, пришел лишь к середине третьего урока и почему-то в насквозь мокрой мантии, чего даже не заметил, пока ему об этом не напомнили. Время от времени, собираясь вместе, ребята обсуждали причины подобных изменений – Ингрид откровенно переживала, терзаясь вопросом, почему преподаватели закрывают на это глаза, Элджей хмурился, вспоминая неприятные редкие разговоры, которые случались у него с Джоном в последнее время. Один лишь Райли рассеянно кивал и толком ничего не мог сказать. Джон был его лучшим другом на протяжении последних шести лет, и, пожалуй, ему было тяжелее всех. Так думала Ингрид, но Элайджа думал иначе.

– Рей? – он поймал его в коридоре перед самым отбоем и, не дожидаясь ответа, за руку затащил в пустой класс. – Что происходит?

– Ты о чем? – Райли удивленно хлопал рыжими ресницами. – Я не понимаю...

– Не играй в придурка, О'Брайен, – Элджей нахмурился. – Если Монтгомери сам не скажет, скажешь ты. Ты в курсе, что тогда случилось, из-за чего он сломал руку? Что с ним? Какую салазарову магию он практикует, что его так кроет?!

Райли отступил на пару шагов, замотал головой и вжался спиной в стену. По его лицу было ясно – он все прекрасно знает. Элайджа готов был поклясться, в глазах друга сейчас были испуг и тревога.

– Я не могу сказать, Элджей, прости, – он зажмурился. – Я бы хотел, но не могу, это не моя тайна!

– А ты не спал ни с кем в этот месяц, я в курсе. Синяки тоже оттуда? – хмуро и строго спросил Камски.

О ' Брайен нервно дотронулся до шеи – следы давно зажили, но ощущение было такое, словно он хотел бы сейчас завернуться в мантию целиком, даже если скрывать было нечего.

– Не держите меня за идиота, оба! – выругался Элайджа. – Это непреложный обет?

– Нет, но дружба – та же клятва, – тихо ответил Райли. – Спроси у него сам. Если он тебе расскажет – моя совесть чиста. Я ничего не скажу.

Элджей чувствовал привычную ему, но слегка забывшуюся за последнее время злость. Почему? Что такого в том, чтобы просто рассказать ему все, как есть, разве они оба не говорили ему, что они друзья?! Так какого черта!

– Спрошу, – ледяным тоном произнес он. – Если понадобится, узнаю силой.

Дверь в пустой кабинет захлопнулась, а Райли так и стоял у стены, нервно потирая шею. Несмотря на холодную погоду, обстановка была весьма накаленной.

Элайджа был в ярости. Казалось, будто вокруг в мире происходит нечто безумное, а ему не дают снять с глаз непрозрачную повязку и хотя бы мельком оценить масштабы катастрофы. Он не был привязан к Джону, он даже не мог сказать, что они действительно дружат, но он волновался. Было бы паршиво узнать, что человек, всегда улыбавшийся тебе этой своей идиотской улыбкой, сейчас угробит себя, да еще и с разрешения преподавателей. Куда люди вообще смотрят?! Даже он не позволял себе того, что могло попросту его убить. А судя по состоянию Джона – его что-то убивало. И делало это весьма быстро, буквально на глазах.

Вернувшись в гостиную, он тут же спрятался за первой попавшейся книгой. У него даже не было сил понять, что там написано, руки дрожали от переполняющего гнева и желания прямо сейчас заявиться в гостиную Хаффлпаффа, наплевав на то, что он даже не знает толком, где та находится, и навалять этому придурку по первое число. У него даже появилась мысль как-нибудь связаться для этого с Эллиотом, несмотря на то, что этот мальчишка засыпал, как миленький, еще за час до официального отбоя.

– С тобой все в порядке?

Ингрид присела рядом и с явным беспокойством поправила Элайдже челку. Тот никогда не сопротивлялся, она делала нечто подобное время от времени, но они дружили со второго курса, и ей это, конечно, позволялось. Камски не придавал таким вещам много значения. Он даже подумал было о том, чтобы рассказать ей все, и скооперироваться, чтобы вместе набить придурку Монтгомери его идиотскую морду, но вовремя остановился. Нет, пусть хотя бы Ингрид не думает обо всем этом. Ни к чему и ей расстраиваться лишний раз.

– Да, просто настроение не очень, – Элджей снова спрятался за книгой, врал он может, и хорошо, но эта девчонка могла раскусить его на раз.

– Спасибо, что помог с астрономией, – Ингрид нервно дергала рукава свитера. – Не знаю, что бы делала без тебя, я с этой идеей попасть в команду совсем учебу забросила. А у нас тренировку отменили из-за ливня...

– Да ничего, обращайся, – Камски снова вернулся к книге, сейчас ему было трудно даже на разговоре сосредоточиться.

Обычно Ингрид в такие моменты сразу понимала, что тот на разговор не настроен, но сегодня осталась рядом. В гостиной кроме них никого не было, только какой-то одинокий шестикурсник упорно настраивал волшебное радио – одну из немногих штук, которые работали в Хогвартсе – сидя в огромных тяжелых наушниках, сделанных, кажется, на коленке еще в прошлом веке. Элайджа не мог выбросить из головы идеи того, что такого могло случиться с Джоном. Он ведь вел себя странно с самых первых дней, не встретился с ними в Лондоне, потом вообще сказал, что в школу раньше времени приехал...

– Элайджа, я давно хотела... – Ингрид говорила тихо, Элджей как обычно прожигал взглядом дырку в странице «Теоретической трансфигурации».

Манфред тоже, выходит, в курсе, раз Монтгомери к нему все время бегает. Ну, Манфред вообще темная личность, с ним говорить было бы бесполезно, он к любому виду магии относится слишком спокойно. Спросить Андерсона? Вряд ли тот согласится сказать, заявит, как обычно, что это не его дело, и нечего забивать себе этим голову...

– … мы не так много времени проводим вместе, но ты...

И что это вообще может быть? Вряд ли он принимает что-то, скорее, это связано с какими-то ритуалами или артефактами. Может, он нашел какую-то старинную проклятую дрянь, и никому ничего не рассказывают, чтобы народ лишний раз не волновался? Да нет же, ерунда какая, его бы давно отправили в министерство, там куча квалифицированных магов. Значит, какой-то ритуал. Может, он сам нарушил какую-то клятву? Такие штуки, говорят, как раз медленно убивают.

– Элайджа? – Ингрид снова поправила ему выбивающуюся черную прядку. – Ответишь мне что-нибудь? Ты странный какой-то...

– А? – Элджей снова взглянул на нее, сейчас ему было не до разговоров. – Слушай, прости, мне правда сейчас не интересно, давай, может, потом? Я думал, ты...

Он остановился на полуслове. Лицо Ингрид изменилось, как-то неуловимо и мгновенно – вот только что она спокойно разговаривала, вот ее губы задрожали, в глазах на секунду блеснули слезы, а после...

– Камски! – воскликнула она с гневом и каким-то отчаянием, так, что Элайджа захотелось вжаться в спинку дивана.

– Что? Извини, я не думал, что тебя это так заденет, я... – он даже не знал, что сказать, понятия не имея, что ее так разозлило.

Ингрид вскочила с дивана, книга с грохотом упала на пол, на столе разбился чей-то оставленный там стакан, а парнишка с радио подскочил на стуле и уронил наушники – вряд ли ему понравился звук, раздавшийся в них в этот момент.

– Не думал? Ты не думал?! – казалось, что Ингрид от злости сейчас расплачется. – Я тебе... только что... а ты не думал! Что я вообще нашла в тебе, Камски, ответь?!

– Не знаю, – Элайджа правда не знал, а еще не знал, как ему укрыться от гнева этой женщины, которая сейчас смогла вызвать в нем самый настоящий страх.

– Я перед ним тут, как последняя дура, а он все прослушал! Да пошел ты... к чертовой матери! Сволочь! – она развернулась и зашагала в сторону спальни – хлопок двери, пожалуй, перебудил всю башню.

Элджей так и остался на месте, вжимаясь всем телом в ни в чем не повинный диван. Если он раньше ничего не понимал, то это были просто цветочки – вот теперь его понимание мира было утрачено им окончательно. Что это было? Ингрид никогда раньше не злилась на него за то, что он мог прослушать то, что она говорит. Частенько он мог читать что-нибудь, а она просто валялась у него на коленях и трещала без умолку, даже не переживая, что Камски ни слова из ее рассказа не слышит. Что изменилось?!

– Женщины, – пожал плечами шестикурсник, и снова надел наушники.

«Все плохо» – подумал Элайджа. – «Все просто до отвратительного плохо».

Ингрид не разговаривала с ним еще неделю. Когда он рассказал о случившемся Райли, тот лишь с грустью вздохнул и велел ему крепиться, но никаких конкретных ответов не дал. Думая о том, что все плохо, Элайджа даже не мог предположить, на сколько. О ' Брайен избегал его, боясь за то, что Камски додумается еще раз попытаться выведать у него какую-нибудь информацию, и он вовсе остался наедине со своим непониманием и волнением. На удивление, на помощь пришел младший брат. Эллиот, обеспокоенный состоянием Элайджи, насилу вытащил из него признание в том, почему он выглядит еще хуже, чем обычно, и резво бросился решать его проблемы, а заодно максимально составлял ему компанию, чтобы братишка не скучал один. Если бы Элджея спросили, что в мире ему ближе всего, он бы, не задумываясь, сказал, что Элли – хотя, тот все же делил пальму первенства с его волшебной палочкой.

– Это не так страшно, как ты думаешь, просто объясни все и попроси прощения, – Эллиот стоял за спиной брата и уже полчаса расчесывал ему волосы – это успокаивало их обоих.

– Тогда придется рассказать ей про Джо, и она будет волноваться, – Элайджа хмуро сделал короткую пометку в лежащем перед ним на столе блокноте.

– Она и так волнуется, – Элли пожал плечами. – Зато вы хотя бы помиритесь.

– А с Райли что делать? – Элджей постучал пером по столешнице, оставив пару чернильных пятен.

– Давай я с ним поговорю, пообещаю, что ты ни о чем не будешь спрашивать, он не будет так волноваться, и все будет круто? – Эллиот снял с руки резинку и собрал волосы брата в хвост. – Ты ведь обещаешь не спрашивать?

– А у меня есть варианты?..

– Вообще-то, нет, – он опустился на скамью рядом и обхватил руками шею Элайджи. – Я помогу, только не грусти, хорошо? Все будет в порядке, и с Джонни все будет в порядке, я уверен.

– Мне бы твою уверенность, – вздохнул старший Камски, обнимая брата в ответ.

Эллиот фактически во всем оказался прав. Он действительно поговорил с Райли – тот подошел к Элджею на следующий день и даже извинился за то, что вел себя, как придурок, совсем не по-братски, зассал и бросил в трудный момент в подвешенном состоянии. Элайджа сам не смог бы лучше объяснить ситуацию, и злиться на него не мог вовсе. Разговор с Ингрид был тяжелее – ту сначала требовалось поймать, а она не просто от него бегала, она его полностью игнорировала, выходила из комнаты, если они оказывались там вместе, и вообще видеть ее он мог разве что во время занятий. Выход нашелся – когда Манфред в очередной раз отлучился по делам на уроке, Элджей остановился у ее стола с требованием о том, что им рано или поздно придется поговорить.

Извинения Ингрид приняла холодно, но все же приняла, разве что наотрез отказалась повторять то, что она говорила ему тогда в гостиной. Настаивать Элайджа не стал. Как и говорил Эллиот, они хотя бы помирились, и Ингрид даже поддержала идею о том, что Монтгомери нужно прижать к стенке. Они не какие-то там левые люди, они имеют право знать, что происходит, даже если это что-то действительно страшное. А может, окажется, что они просто себя накручивают? Элайджа пытался хотя бы надеяться, что все его идеи по этому поводу бессмысленны, и правда должна быть намного легче и проще, но попытки давались ему плохо. В конце концов, время шло, а лучше Джону не становилось. Он даже почти не улыбался, а на все вопросы отвечал резко, коротко и грубо.

Днем Икс был избран вечер, когда Элайджа застал Джона в холле, отчитывающим парочку второкурсников за попытку взорвать под лестницей волшебную хлопушку. Вид Камски явно подействовал на них куда как более действенно – ребята тут же принесли извинения и поспешно ретировались, лишь бы с ним не пересекаться. Репутация Элайджи явно неслась впереди него.

– Ну вот, спугнул мне детей, – вздохнул Джон, устало улыбаясь одними уголками губ. – Вроде такой маленький, а все равно зло...

Если бы не синяки под глазами, которые, в отличие от Камски, Монтгомери вовсе не украшали, впалые щеки и в целом крайне болезненный бледный вид, Элджей бы даже отпустил шуточку на счет того, что без лошадиной улыбки этот парень вполне ничего. Но даже шутить уже не хотелось. В холле уже никого не было, если не считать Райли, листающего журнал в ожидании, пока приятель разберется со своими обязанностями старосты. Нельзя было найти более подходящего момента.

– Нам надо поговорить, – Камски не собирался тянуть время. – Серьезно. Сейчас.

– Я весь твой, воробушек, – Джон совсем недавно взял новую привычку звать его так, чем бесил, конечно, еще сильнее. – Давно со мной никто не вел серьезных разговоров.

– Не паясничай, – огрызнулся Элайджа. – Рассказывай, что с тобой. И без тупых шуток, Монтгомери.

– Мы ведь уже это обсуждали, – староста вздохнул, словно пытался успокоиться. – Ничего не поменялось за это время.

– Вот я потому и спрашиваю, что ни хрена не меняется, – Камски кивнул в сторону Райли. – Он мне рассказывать отказался, говори сам. Что за магию ты использовал, что она с тобой делает, насколько это опасно?

О ' Брайен отложил журнал, но остался на месте. В воздухе будто повисло невидимое напряжение. Джон перестал улыбаться.

– Если я говорю, что все нормально, может, надо поверить мне и заткнуться?

Элджей опешил. Впервые за все время их знакомства Монтгомери разговаривал с ним так. Это даже трудно было описать, он как будто видел перед собой... пустое место? За какую-то секунду Элайджа превратился в ничто. Райли сделал пару неуверенных шагов.

– Джо, попридержи коней, – он попытался было что-нибудь сделать, но вряд ли это имело эффект.

Элайджа снова злился.

– А я из праздного любопытства спрашиваю? – вопрос, конечно, был риторическим. – Люди вокруг тебя себе места не находят, Монтгомери, ты видел себя вообще? Ты как будто с дементором целовался!

– А когда это тебя начало волновать, как я себя чувствую, а, Камски? – Джон зло усмехнулся. – Ты же меня так презираешь, тебе-то какая разница?

– Если ты еще не понял, я волнуюсь не меньше, чем...

– Поздно! – Монтгомери вдруг повысил голос, и, черт возьми, это было даже страшно. – Поздно волноваться! Где же ты раньше был, а? Вот до всей этой херни? Ты еще на похороны ко мне приди, и там начни за меня переживать!

Элайджа не смог ответить. Он ждал чего угодно, что Джон будет отнекиваться, ругаться, что он станет его игнорировать, что ему придется угрожать, но... но такого он не ждал! Злость отступила, и на ее место пришла обида. Ему было больно слышать это.

– Джо, не надо, ты чего?! – Райли снова попытался встрять в разговор, но, услышав в коридоре шаги, достал палочку – дверь захлопнулась.

– Думаешь, я тебе сейчас в ноги упаду и начну реветь, раз ты, такой распрекрасный, снизошел до моих проблем?! – Монтгомери не унимался. – Конечно, Элайджа всегда получает то, что хочет. Элайдже никто не может отказать. Тебе же всегда все было до лампочки! Вот и сейчас, к чертям катись, ублюдок двуличный!

Элджей сделал неуверенный шаг назад, после еще один, и еще... Джон ведь прав. Он никогда не проявлял к нему внимания, огрызался, не шел на контакт, даже разговоры у них не клеились, так почему ему сейчас так больно его слушать? Он сам виноват, что так поздно решил вдруг проявить какие-то дружеские качества. Какой спрос может быть...

У него так и не нашлось ответа, и, молча развернувшись, Камски просто ушел в тишине опустевшего замка. Глаза как-то предательски были на мокром месте. А чего он, собственно, ждал? Что его будут ценить за один только раз, когда он вдруг решится проявить заботу?.. тем более, таким образом. Это даже заботой назвать нельзя.

– Джон, да что с тобой, в самом деле? – Райли, наконец, подошел к другу вплотную и зашептал быстро и сбивчиво, хотя, если бы кто-то хотел их подслушать, то крики Джона можно было легко услышать хоть с астрономической башни. – Ты чего так взъелся на него? Он правда волнуется, не меньше меня!

– А ты на его стороне, я смотрю, – Монтгомери по прежнему не улыбался, и это было безумно непривычно.

– Да, сейчас я на его стороне, ты на парня наехал ни с чего! – О'Брайен, в отличие от других, возможных злых слов в свой адрес не боялся. – Сам говорил, что вы друзья, он же заботится о тебе, как умеет! И ты ведешь себя, как скотина, Джо. Если сам ему не расскажешь, я расскажу...

Договорить он не успел. Даже не успел заметить, как это произошло – впервые за все годы их дружбы ему в грудь упирался кончик палочки Джона.

– Даже не думай, – Монтгомери говорил тихо и низко, настолько холодно, что кровь в жилах застывала. – Попытаешься что-нибудь сказать – вырву язык.

Райли лишь удивленно хлопал глазами. Джон никогда так на него не смотрел, Джон никогда...

– Джонни? – он перевел взгляд от руки друга на его лицо. – Что... что ты делаешь?..

Монтгомери остановился. Так уже было, всего месяц назад – причина, по которой Райли тогда покинул комнату весь в чужой крови, и не потерял ни капли собственной. Так просто, потому что он – это он. Потому что Джон никогда бы не стал причинять ему вред...

– Что я делаю?..

Руки Джона задрожали, палочка выскользнула и ударилась о каменный пол. Райли даже мог видеть, как глаза друга наполняются слезами, и те градом катятся по бледному лицу.

– Рей, что со мной? Что происходит? Что я с собой сделал?!

Он упал на колени, запустил пальцы в волосы и тихо заскулил. Плечи его то и дело вздрагивали, будто в истерике. Райли опустился рядом и тут же прижал Джона к себе, уткнувшись носом ему в макушку.

– Прости меня, Хельги ради, прости, – Монтгомери буквально выл на каждом слове. – Я не знаю, что происходит, и мне дико страшно. Во что я превратился?!

– Ни во что, тебе просто паршиво, – О'Брайен гладил его по волосам, медленно, размеренно – он ничего не боялся кроме того, что этот придурок наделает глупостей. – Андерсон ведь сказал, что это пройдет...

– А если я не справлюсь?! – Джон, кажется, разревелся еще сильнее, сжался в комок и буквально упал на ледяной пол, лежа у Райли на коленях. – Вдруг я слишком слабый для этого? И правда превращусь в какое-то чудовище... я уже чудовище! Я едва тебя не проклял...

– Я уже проклят, хуже не будет, – горько усмехнулся в ответ О'Брайен.

Райли боялся не меньше. Если Джон еще хотя бы чувствовал происходящее, ощущал степень того, на сколько ему хреново, то он мог только наблюдать со стороны и пытаться поддержать его. В частности, тем, чтобы не впадать в панику. Именно поэтому Андерсон в тот вечер потащил его с собой. По крайней мере, Райли сам так думал. Джона колотило еще по меньшей мере полчаса, но, в конце концов, начало потихоньку отпускать.

– Хочешь, вместе сегодня заночуем? – О'Брайен все еще обнимал друга и крепко держал за руку. – Можем в больнице остаться, Манфред нам ничего не скажет. Или принести чего-нибудь? Я быстро!

Джон, наконец, сел на пол, вытер рукавом мокрое лицо и усмехнулся. Смешок, правда, вышел похожим на нервное хриплое покашливание.

– Ну, если честно, – он поднял на друга покрасневшие глаза. – Кусок сырого мяса, я не ужинал... прости, я знаю, это отвратительно!

– Ну, хватит, давай без этого, – Райли вздохнул, еще раз прижимая Джона к себе. – Но я все-таки отвернусь, когда ты будешь его есть.

Утро в больничном крыле в тот раз выдалось прохладным. После того, как Андерсон притащил Джона на себе, и Манфред кое-как обработал их обоих, Райли выпросил разрешения остаться, пока друг не очнется. По словам обоих профессоров, никакой опасности не было – этот придурок просто в край себя измотал, и теперь нуждался в отдыхе. Но остаться, конечно, позволили, тем более, О ' Брайен умел в нужный момент делать максимально невинный и грустный вид, чтобы тем самым добиться желаемого. Джон был бледен, как больничная простынь, рука была перевязана, а зелье стояло на тумбочке, чтобы выпил, когда проснется. В остальном все, вроде, было в порядке – Манфред даже сказал, что голова у этого парня крепкая, лоб он себе, может, и рассек, но обошлось без серьезных травм. Райли думал, что после случившегося вообще не сможет уснуть, но не прошло и получаса, как пережитый стресс дал о себе знать. Спать захотелось до слез. Он попытался вырубиться, сидя на стуле, но от этого становилось только хуже и, в конце концов, не отдавая себе отчета, он скинул ботинки и тихонько подлез под теплый бок спящего Джона, завернувшись в мантию. Ничего страшного, если он тоже тут немного подремлет. В конце концов, не бросать же друга одного в такой ужасный момент.

Когда он засыпал, было холодно. Мантия не слишком помогала, а забираться под одеяло, да еще и в испачканной кровью одежде, было вообще верхом наглости. Но проснувшись, Райли первым делом почувствовал, что ему жарко. Жарко и немного тяжело. Скорее всего, Джон перевернулся во сне, положил на него руку или еще что – еще детьми они не раз засыпали вместе, и рано или поздно Монтгомери действительно обнимал его, как игрушку, из-за чего приходилось от него отпихиваться, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха. Райли даже приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы оценить масштабы проблемы, но вздрогнул от неожиданности.

Джон не спал. И, судя по всему, не спал уже некоторое время. Сломанная рука безвольно болталась на перевязи, а сам он, кое-как опираясь на здоровую, стоял на коленях, внимательно глядя в лицо спящего товарища и слегка склонив голову. Райли окончательно проснулся. Самым странным было даже не поведение Джона, а его... глаза. Непривычно яркие, слишком желтые, с широкими неподвижными зрачками.

– Джонни? С тобой все нормально? – О'Брайен поднял было руку, чтобы дотронуться Монтгомери до лба и проверить, нет ли у того лихорадки. – Ты как себя чувствуешь?..

Джон резко повернул голову, и Райли замер. Зрачки его вдруг резко сузились и превратились в две крохотные черные щелки.

– Замри, – тихо и резко произнес он.

О ' Брайен послушался.

– Медленно опусти руку и больше не шевелись, – тем же быстрым тоном приказал он, наблюдая за тем, как Райли выполняет то, что было велено.

– Джонни, а зачем? – тихим шепотом спросил О'Брайен, лихорадочно пытаясь понять, на сколько все это может быть похожим на шутку.

У Джона резко подогнулась рука, и он буквально упал на друга сверху, выбив у него из легких воздух. Райли едва не закашлялся, но выдержал. Этот парень был чертовски тяжелым и не менее горячим, а теперь еще и горячо дышал ему в шею, будто принюхиваясь.

– Притворись мертвым, – шепнул Монтгомери, кончиком носа проводя по его шее.

Это было щекотно и... приятно. Райли боялся пошевелиться, не понимая до конца, что происходит. С одной стороны, все, вроде, было почти в порядке, Джон разговаривал с ним, Джон даже говорил ему, что делать, но в то же время что с ним, черт возьми?!

– Если ты не уберешь правое колено, это будет трудно сделать, я за себя не отвечаю, – быстро зашептал Райли, нервно посмеиваясь. – Ты не вернулся обратно, да? Еще вчера, ты ведь не вернулся...

Джон не ответил. Вместо этого Райли почувствовал на своей шее чужие губы, а после – горячий влажный язык, которым Монтгомери с явным удовольствием провел от ключицы до уха, и, кажется, даже тихо заурчал. О ' Брайен зажмурился. Он не пошутил на счет колена, Джон сейчас совершенно случайно, но весьма невовремя упирался ногой ему в пах.

– Джо, я тебя заколдую, если ты не прекратишь, – последние слова утонули в тихом всхлипе, когда там же, на шее, сомкнулись его зубы, оттягивая тонкую покрытую бледными веснушками кожу.

– Я безумно хочу есть, ты не представляешь, за двоих, – также быстро и горячо зашептал Джон, щекоча его обжигающим дыханием. – Не дай мне откусить от тебя кусок, пожалуйста...

– И как мне это сделать?..

– Не знаю...

Райли снова зажмурился. Вряд ли Джон был в курсе каких-либо сексуальных предпочтений своего лучшего друга, но то, что он в них попал, вышло совершенно случайно. И очень некстати. О ' Брайен даже подумал о том, чтобы медленно достать палочку и как-нибудь скрутить это недоразумение, но ведь это Джонни! Его Джонни, да еще и со сломанной рукой, как он вообще может наложить на него заклятье? Этот парень оберегал его столько лет, и чем он ему отплатит?..

– У тебя очень тонкая кожа, – Джон едва заметно дотронулся губами до шеи, будто слушал. – И кровь пульсирует, это меня с ума сводит...

– А меня вся эта ситуация с ума сводит, – снова также нервно усмехнулся Райли. – Если что, ничего личного, окей, просто ты так кусаешься...

Конечно, ничего личного, Джон ведь его друг, а у него не стоит на друзей, даже на Ингрид, хоть она и симпатичная девчонка. А вот на следы зубов на шее – стоит. Он даже не мог оценить, на сколько вообще может быть серьезной эта ситуация, в висках стучало, и именно это, кажется, Джон и чувствовал. Каждый раз, смыкая зубы, он останавливал себя, разжимая их в последний момент и, будто извиняясь за содеянное, зализывал свежие гематомы. А Райли вело. Крепко зажмурившись, он пытался сосредоточиться на том, что Джо – не девушка, а его бро, и он даже чувствует это по колкой щетине на его подбородке, но легче от этого факта не становилось. О ' Брайен едва не заскулил, когда Джон, широко раскрыв рот, с явным удовольствием впился зубами в его плечо, и остановил себя от желания все же дернуться и положить руку приятелю на затылок.

– Я умру в пасти какого-нибудь дракона, – попытался отшутиться Райли, чтобы привести в порядок хотя бы себя. – Он будет меня пережевывать, а я не буду сопротивляться.

– Ты пахнешь яблоками, – Монтгомери облизнул и без того влажные губы и едва не заскулил. – Останови меня, пожалуйста, я сам не могу.

– Джонни? Джонни, солнце мое, помнишь как я тебя учил целоваться на пятом курсе? – О'Брайен от одних только воспоминаний почувствовал, что до корней волос краснеет. – Тебе нравилась Ингрид, и я тебя учил, чтобы ты не провалился... давай ты еще раз попрактикуешься, зато перестанешь меня на-а-адкусывать!.. Джон!

Последние его слова утонули в очередном стоне, когда он опрометчиво повел головой и подставил и без того разукрашенную засосами шею, и Монтгомери не сдержался, чтобы еще раз не провести по ней языком. Да, Райли учил его целоваться два года назад. Будучи чертовски стеснительным, Джон даже заговорить толком не мог с понравившейся ему девушкой, какие уж там поцелуи. О ' Брайен предложил это в виде шутки на летних каникулах, но шутка переросла в настоящую лекцию, после которой товарищ очень неловко, краснея и заикаясь, целый вечер тренировался, правда, тут же получая замечания. Тогда для Райли это было поводом для смеха, а для Джона – поводом лишний раз стыдливо спрятать лицо в ладони. Сейчас обоим явно было не смешно.

– Давай, Джонни, возьми себя в руки, нельзя пытаться сожрать того, кого целуешь, – О'Брайен давил на больное, Джон относился к подобным вещам со всей серьезностью.

Монтгомери рвано вздохнул и снова приподнялся на локте. У него даже слезы выступили в уголках глаз, но взгляд был все тем же – ярким, пугающим, с узкими черными зрачками. Сердце его колотилось так быстро, что Райли не смог бы даже при всем желании отсчитать удары. Он даже глаза закрыл, чтоб не видеть, и уже пожалел о том, что вообще предложил. Джон задержал дыхание – видимо, чтобы не натолкнуться снова на этот манящий человеческий запах. О ' Брайен замер, будто и правда впервые за все это время притворился мертвым, но как только Монтгомери прикусил и слегка оттянул его нижнюю губу – не выдержал, тихо заскулив, и невольно потянулся за ним. Как же ему потом будет за это стыдно. Вот тогда, два года назад, стыдно не было, а сейчас обязательно будет! У Джона устала рука, и он снова подвинулся, еще сильнее прижимаясь коленом – огромных усилий стоило не повести бедрами навстречу... это его друг, черт возьми, последнее дело дрочить на поцелуй с другом! Горячий язык настойчиво скользнул ему в рот, и Райли все же поднял руки, обхватив Джона за шею и надавливая на затылок, требуя не прекращать. Если Монтгомери сейчас его укусит – ему не жить. Ему в любом случае не жить, ведь рано или поздно этот парень придет в себя, и тогда...

Райли поглаживал коротко стриженный затылок. Давай, Джонни, вернись к простым смертным, ты же так серьезно относишься к поцелуям, разве обдумывание поступков не является человеческой чертой? Самому О ' Брайену было уже до лампочки, он даже выбросил из головы мысли о том, что будет, если кто-нибудь решит заглянуть в больницу с утра пораньше. Обхватив лицо Джона ладонями, он горячо отвечал на поцелуй, не волнуясь уже и по поводу колючей щетины, и о том, что пахло от его друга откровенно мужским одеколоном – тем, который сам Райли и подарил ему на прошлое Рождество. Сердце Монтгомери билось все медленнее, пока не успокоилось вовсе, и удары его уже нельзя было ощутить.

Когда Джон снова выпрямил руку, дышал он глубоко и медленно через приоткрытые губы. Глаза его снова были обычными, человеческими, золотисто-медовыми. Райли с облегчением выдохнул.

– Я... я тебя не укусил? – хриплым от паники голосом спросил Джон.

О ' Брайен оттянул ворот рубашки, демонстрируя разукрашенную шею.

– Раз шесть, не меньше.

Монтгомери взвыл, закрывая глаза от стыда, и Райли снова пришлось обнимать его и гладить по затылку. И так всегда. Джон косячит, друг остается с ним и всеми силами пытается не дать ему окончательно впасть в отчаяние. Разве не для этого, в конце концов, нужны друзья?..

– Такое случается, жизнь штука непредсказуемая, – говорил О'Брайен первое, что приходило в голову. – Да ничего бы ты не сделал, ты же вчера меня не угробил, правильно? А вчера было хуже...

– Что хуже?! – воскликнул Джон, прижимаясь щекой к груди Райли.

– Ничего, Джонни, уже ничего, ты молодец, ты справился, – вздохнул тот.

– Я тебе чуть горло не перегрыз, – не своим голосом всхлипывал Монтгомери. – Я вообще не знаю, что меня остановило...

– Ты сам остановил, я же говорю, ты просто умница...

– А от тебя теперь яблочным штруделем пахнет... Рей, ты же не...

– Я да, Монтгомери, поэтому просто заткнись и давай забудем об этом.

Джон немного успокоился, но все равно то и дело краснел и бледнел, извиняясь за свое ужасное поведение и попытку угробить лучшего друга. Райли тоже краснел, но уже потому что организм его все никак не желал успокаиваться и требовал нормального продолжения начатого, явно наплевав на все возможные моральные устои и тому подобное. Джон взял с него обещание, что тот никому ни о чем не скажет, ни в коем случае, по крайней мере, пока он сам не решит все рассказать. О ' Брайен счел это честным.

– Слушай, пока вся школа не узнала, что ты в больнице, я все же пойду, – взгляд Джона был настолько несчастным, что Райли со вздохом в очередной раз обхватил его за шею и крепко обнял. – Я не навсегда, дай я хотя бы переоденусь. И, знаешь, ну...

– А, да, извини, – Монтгомери снова покраснел. – Я забыл.

– Лучше бы я забыл... ничего не было, ты помнишь это? Даже для Андерсона – не было. Не знаю, как смотрю тебе в глаза.

– Также, как я тебе, О'Брайен – с трудом.

Райли столкнулся с ребятами в дверях, поплотнее закутался в мантию и, пробормотав что-то о том, что плохо себя чувствует, бегом поднялся в гриффиндорскую башню. Как же хорошо, в конце концов, что он такой бабник, но впервые в жизни его тянуло чем-нибудь прикрыть засосы на шее. Ближайшие месяцы обещали быть по-настоящему тяжелыми.


	14. Дуэль

Сказать, что Элайджа был разбит – ничего не сказать. Слова Джона так прочно засели у него в голове, что никак не желали выходить. Вряд ли его бы задело нечто подобное, сказанное другим человеком, но от Монтгомери это звучало в разы ужаснее. Как будто самый добрый человек на Земле разочаровался в нем одном. Не помогали даже убеждения, что Джон в последнее время в целом вел себя довольно отстраненно и грубо. Он ведь нормально общался с Райли, старался быть милым с Ингрид, не огрызался на Эллиота. А с ним даже не разговаривал с того дня ни разу.

Обида быстро переросла в злость. Он проявлял заботу, он волновался, переживал, тратил на этого придурка нервы, и что получил взамен? Оскорбления и игнорирование?! Райли несколько раз пытался извиниться перед ним вместо Джона, но это не помогало. Элайджа лишь сильнее злился, и старательно избегал встреч с Монтгомери, даже перестал интересоваться его состоянием. Ну, сдохнет и сдохнет, его проблемы.

А Джону, на удивление, становилось все лучше. Он снова вернулся к занятиям, даже повысил успеваемость, и больше не ругался на каждую мелочь, замечая нарушителей в коридорах. Синяки под глазами так никуда и не делись, но он хотя бы опять начал улыбаться. Камски заметил это мельком, когда тот болтал с Ингрид после обеда, и это вызвало еще одну волну немого раздражения. Несмотря ни на что, он по-прежнему оставался  persona non grata,  если можно было так выразиться, и чем быстрее все возвращалось на круги своя, тем больше этот факт бесил и не давал покоя.

– Поговори с ним сам, если тебя это так волнует, – посоветовала Ингрид где-то в середине октября, когда Элайджа в очередной раз отпустил грубую шуточку в адрес Монтгомери. – Он в норме сейчас, хотя, говорит, что сильно устает.

– Спасибо, мы уже поговорили, – огрызнулся в ответ Элджей. – Больше не о чем.

Он не стал в точности пересказывать ей все события того вечера, лишь мельком обмолвился, что Джон – чертов мудак, и больше он с ним никаких дел иметь не желает. Это было еще до того, как он по-настоящему разозлился на него, а потому факт этих слов дался ему тогда с большим трудом. Он действительно хотел иметь с ним дела, если повернуть вспять его же собственную фразу, он хотел узнать, что случилось и – чем черт не шутит – даже помочь по мере сил. А после совсем выкинул из головы эту затею. Монтгомери справился со всем сам? Вот и отлично! Какой умненький мальчик, не даром получил значок лучшего ученика.

Дожди кончились, и на смену им пришел еще один кратковременный пласт теплой солнечной погоды. Элайджа каждый раз видел на облюбованном им месте на террасе, в свободное время листая какую-нибудь книжку или журнал, если таковые находились. Иногда компанию ему составляли Ингрид или Эллиот, но у них часто не совпадали занятия, и в тот момент, когда у него было окно, он оставался один. Такие штуки его, в целом, не тяготили, Элджей не был против провести время с самим собой или с интересной книгой, перечитав уже, пожалуй, добрую половину школьной библиотеки. Во время перемены было шумно, но и это не сильно напрягало. Когда все время проводишь в школе, к постороннему шуму привыкаешь быстро.

– Скучаешь, воробушек?..

Джон слегка наклонился, чтобы заглянуть в книгу, которая тут же захлопнулась прямо перед его носом. Если до этого Элайджа злился тихо, то сейчас его буквально затрясло от негодования. То есть, этот придурок считает, что может вот так запросто подойти к нему, обращаться так, будто ничего не случилось, и даже не попытаться принести извинения?! После нескольких недель молчания?!

Монтгомери вздохнул и поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

– Не смотрю я, не смотрю, – тихо рассмеялся он, улыбаясь той самой своей обыденной улыбкой, словно они буквально только что мило болтали. – Ты скрытный такой...

– Тебе ли не похер, – Элджей нервно сунул книгу в сумку, порываясь свалить из этого места как можно скорее.

– Не сидел бы ты здесь, холодно же, простудишься...

Камски потянуло рассмеяться, что он, в общем-то, и сделал. Серьезно?! Наорать на него, покрыть последними словами, а после говорить что-то о том, что он может подхватить простуду, сидя на террасе? Джон перестал улыбаться и даже слегка погрустнел – он, видимо, прекрасно понимал причины такого злого смеха Элайджи, и теперь ждал, когда тот, наконец, прекратит.

– Что у вас тут случилось? – у Райли и Ингрид как раз закончились занятия и они, видимо, пересеклись в дороге, а у О'Брайена от вида этих двоих даже глаза загорелись. – Вы помирились?

– Помирились?! – воскликнул Элджей, не переставая улыбаться. – О, нет, ты что, Монтгомери просто не изменяет своим привычкам, справляется о здоровье убогих!

– То есть, вы парни, решили еще раз поругаться, или что? – строго спросила Ингрид, переводя взгляд с Элайджи на Джона и обратно.

– Я вообще не собирался с ним разговаривать! – возразил Камски.

– Ты бы дал мне хоть договорить, что ли, – вздохнул Монтгомери, отводя взгляд.

Договорить?! Элайджа поднялся с места, не спеша, не в силах справиться с гневным оскалом и желанием просто вмазать этому идиоту по его придурковатой роже.

– Еще раз услышать, что я двуличная сволочь? Или ты что получше придумал и спешил мне сообщить? – приятно было видеть, как Джон краснеет при упоминании того, что сам же пару недель назад наговорил. – А может, на радостях прибежал, что я перестал проявлять свою дебильную ненужную заботу?!

Брови Джона предательски изогнулись – ему явно было стыдно за собственные слова, которыми Элайджа сейчас парировал, словно в поединке, не оставляя противнику и шанса. Райли явно нервничал, повторение прошлой ситуации в обратную сторону радости ему не приносило.

– Не надо так, Элайджа, Джонни ведь извиниться перед тобой хотел, – Ингрид попыталась вывести ситуацию в мирное русло.

– А мне нужны его извинения?! – снова воскликнул Камски. – У него на это было полно времени! И голова на плечах, чтобы вообще не говорить всей этой херни!

– Что сказано, то сказано, воробушек, давай не будем больше ссориться, – Джону явно было паршиво, но он старательно давил в себе негатив, пытаясь говорить спокойно.

– Завали меня так называть, Монтгомери, поперек горла уже эта твоя приторность! – крикнул Элджей. – Если все ведутся на твою сладкую рожу, то мне глубоко похрену!

Вокруг потихоньку начали собираться желающие посмотреть на ссору, благо, слышно их было издалека. Райли то и дело шипел на окружающих, чтобы разошлись и не мозолили лишний раз глаза. Внутри Элайджи закипал и поднимался большой сгусток гнева, приобретая осязаемые формы. Вряд ли им удалось бы помириться. Он не хотел мириться. Он хотел, чтобы Джон почувствовал, как ему самому было больно в тот день от его слов. И платил той же монетой.

– Задолбал носиться со мной, найди себе другой объект для самоутверждения, – не унимался он. – Или так охуительно чувствовать себя лучше на фоне других, раз ты у нас тут такой заботливый? Чеши самолюбие в другом месте. Или тебе за это платят?

Судя по выражению лица, Джон весьма удивился его словам, а после слегка нахмурился.

– Элайджа, не говори так, – тихо, но твердо произнес он, будто взывая к здравому смыслу.

– А что, разве нет? – зло усмехнулся Элджей. – Меня вся школа терпеть не может, и тут ты, дитя Хельги, всех болезных берешь под крылышко. Улыбаешься мне, как кретин, явно же кайф ловил, когда я к тебе, как последний дебил, притащился спрашивать, что случилось. Весело было, правда? Смотрите, Камски всех вокруг готов проклясть на шесть поколений вперед, а вокруг меня скачет, как молодой кентавр. Самоутвердился? Выебнулся? Все, лавочка закрылась. Добренький Джонни больше не добренький, и извинения свои засунь себе в жопу!

– Элджей, палку перегибаешь, – предупреждающим тоном произнес Райли, но Монтгомери положил руку ему на плечо.

– Нет, пусть продолжает.

Он смотрел на Камски в упор, не отрываясь, и взгляд его стал тяжелым, внимательным и совершенно нечитаемым. Даже казалось, что глаза у него потемнели, и были уже не лучистыми золотисто-медовыми огоньками, а пугающими, сливающимися со зрачком провалами цвета горького шоколада.

– Да ладно, явно же делаешь это, чтобы все вокруг с тебя кипятком ссали, Монтгомери, – у Элайджи в голове давно крутились эти мысли, и вот, наконец, он получил возможность их высказать. – Говорили, какой ты хороший мальчик. Не удивлюсь, если ты вообще всего добиваешься вылизыванием чужих задниц и дебильной улыбочкой. Представь себе, не всегда прокатывает, хотя, я вот тоже почти повелся. Скажешь, сколько тебе откатывают за такую заботу? А то может, мне переквалифицироваться...

Джон сделал глубокий вдох, резко скинул мантию и всучил ее в руки Райли, оставшись в одной только форменной рубашке. У О ' Брайена глаза на лоб полезли. Он, кажется, был единственным, кто знал, что за этим последует. Монтгомери потянулся к поясу, где, будто кинжал в ножнах, висела его палочка и, резко выдернув ее, словно меч, сделал пару шагов. Дуэль. Он требовал дуэли.

– Доставай палочку, Камски, – тем же ледяным пронизывающим тоном сказал он, шагая по террасе, будто очерчивая круг, заставляя окружающих расступиться. – Отказ не принимается.

– А кто сказал, что я откажусь? – усмехнулся Элджей, тряхнул рукой, и древко само оказалось на ладони – рукоять была практически горячей, палочка ждала и готова была в любой момент вступить в бой.

– Парни, нет! – крикнул Райли, совершенно ошеломленный происходящим, все еще прижимающий к груди мантию Монтгомери. – Ни в коем случае... черт, Джон, ты то что делаешь вообще?!

– Хочу показать этому сукиному сыну, в чем он не прав, – ответил Джон, разминая шею и руки явно привычными ему движениями.

Элайджа также бросил свою мантию на выступ террасы, в упор глядя на противника. Он раньше не принимал участия в официальных дуэлях, но вряд ли это будет сложнее, чем неравный бой сразу с двумя людьми. Интересно, что будет, если он не сдержится и еще разок применит круциатус?..

– Ладно тебе, Райли, сейчас подерутся и успокоятся, – Ингрид, кажется, вовсе не волновало происходящее, ей даже было интересно посмотреть, как и многим вокруг.

– Да ты не понимаешь, ему нельзя, нельзя доставать палочку для дуэлей! Уже три года! – воскликнул О'Брайен, и снова повернулся к ребятам, пытаясь их вразумить. – Джо, прекрати, разойдитесь уже! Это прямое нарушение...

– Заткнись! – рявкнул Монтгомери и остановился. – По сигналу, Камски. И поклонись, все по правилам.

– Давно мечтал, – воодушевленно выдохнул Элайджа, склоняя голову.

– Они же убьют друг друга, – простонал Райли и, схватив Ингрид за руку, потащил за собой. – Валим отсюда, валим, пока можем. И зови Андерсона!

Джон грациозно поклонился, заведя свободную руку за спину. Это было... завораживающе. Элайджа все также стоял, склонив голову, и глядя на противника будто бы исподлобья. Он был готов к бою, он ждал, когда Монтгомери выпрямится, чтобы атаковать, но он оказался не прав. Не разгибаясь, Джон едва заметно повел кистью, по губам скользнула мимолетная усмешка.

– Баубиллиус...

Из кончика палочки вырвалась невероятной силы ярко-желтая молния, и Камски чудом успел отразить ее, вынужденно шагнув назад. Собравшиеся вокруг студенты отступили, кто-то вскрикнул от неожиданности. Молния срикошетила в высокий сводчатый потолок, с которого тут же посыпались осколки камней и мелкая пыльная крошка.

Дуэль началась.

– Сразу на максималках, Монтгомери? – усмехнулся Элайджа.

– Не болтай, – холодно бросил Джон. – Брахиабиндо!

Камски легко отразил второе заклятье, после чего послал ответное, также отразившееся от невидимого щита, созданного Монтгомери. Часть желающих понаблюдать за представлением испарилось куда-то уже после первого заклятья, но оставалось вокруг и множество более смелых ребят. Кто-то, кажется, уже делал ставки – у Джона явно было куда больше поклонников.

– На максималках, говоришь? – Монтгомери выпрямил спину, взглянул куда-то вдаль и поднял палочку так, словно собирался что-то тащить. – Карпе Ретрактум.

Камски очень вовремя обернулся – с другого конца коридора прямо в него с невероятной скоростью летел каменный постамент. Несколько человек буквально упали на пол, чтобы не получить камнем по затылку, а ведь эффект, скорее всего, стал бы для них фатальным.

– Р-редукто! – воскликнул Элайджа в последний момент, едва успев закрыть голову от каменных осколков, градом разлетевшихся во все стороны, но один из них все равно ощутимо полоснул по скуле.

Джон рассмеялся. Так вот почему этого ублюдка исключили из дуэльного клуба! Ему доставлял истинное удовольствие тот факт, что он только что едва не угробил соперника! Элджей сделал вид, что ему крайне паршиво, даже упал на одно колено, чтобы Монтгомери так удачно отвлекся, и едва заметно завел руку за спину.

– Диффиндо...

Смех прекратился и сменился тихим шипением сквозь зубы, Элджей резко поднялся и обернулся. Рубашка на груди Монтгомери была наискось разрезана от плеча до пояса, а следом за прорехой в ткани следовала такая же ровная резаная рана, уже успевшая пропитать кровью белоснежную ткань. Джон невольно дотронулся до груди, посмотрел на окровавленные пальцы, после чего распрямил спину и той же рукой пригладил волосы, оставив на них грязные пятна. Элайджа поднял палочку, врата в Ад он уже открыл.

– Конфринго! – воскликнул Джон, и невидимый щит отразил яркую вспышку пламени.

Элджей хотел было ответить, но вовремя передумал убирать палочку. Кажется, вид собственной крови изрядно разозлил Монтгомери – следом за первым огненным шаром последовал второй, третий, четвертый...

– Конфринго! Конфринго! – выкрикивал Джон, с каждым разом улыбаясь все шире. – Когда же ты поджаришься уже... Конфринго!

Щит звенел, блестел серебряными отсветами, но держался. Элайджа отступал все дальше, ничего не видя и не слыша за воем пламени. Если до этого кто-то еще оставался на террасе, то теперь они были там вдвоем. Щит буквально плавился, не выдерживая такого натиска, и Элджей решился на последний рискованный шаг. Опустив палочку, он рухнул на пол, инстинктивно закрывая голову.

Все вокруг полыхало – гобелены на стенах, половина двора, в который выходила терраса, даже камни, кажется, и те горели. Было чертовски жарко и совершенно нечем дышать. Джон остановился, тяжело дыша.

– Херня какая, – вздохнул он, опуская палочку. – И это все?

– Оре Нодум!

Монтгомери закашлялся и схватился за горло. Элайджа поднялся на ноги, ладонями пытаясь потушить тлеющую рубашку. Он уже выяснил, что это заклятье не только завязывает язык в узел, но и приносит достаточно боли. Последнее должно было просто демотивировать, но главное – у противника не будет возможности произносить заклинания! Можно считать, что он победил...

Но Джон лишь ухмыльнулся, поднял руку, и Элджей едва успел увернуться от алого луча разоружающего заклинания. Невербальная магия! Этот ублюдок владеет невербальной магией! Камски только что сам вырыл себе могилу – теперь он еще и не знал, какое заклинание Джон будет применять, хоть и ограничил его, в основном, только боевыми чарами. Какой же он идиот.

Монтгомери был несколько ослаблен, кровоточащая рана на груди явно не приносила ему приятных ощущений, и теперь они сражались абсолютно на равных, даже несмотря на то, что тот получил некоторое преимущество после попытки его обезоружить. Заклятья одно за другим вырывались из палочек, рикошетили от тонких серебристых щитов, взрывали стены.

– Вермикулюс! – воскликнул Элджей, и заклятье в очередной раз отскочило от созданного Джоном щита.

Тот лишь покачал головой в знак того, что так не пойдет. Рот он по-прежнему не открывал, кое-как дышал носом, а судя по крови на губах уже успел его разбить, и вряд ли ему сейчас было легко. Элайджа и сам выглядел не лучше, все лицо и одежда были в крови, рубашка в нескольких местах была прожжена насквозь или порвана, да и ожоги по всему телу приятных ощущений не добавляли.

– Конфундус! – Джон не успел поднять палочку и увернулся, очень удачно оказавшись за обрушенной колонной.

Элайджа согнулся, опираясь ладонями о колени. Они оба устали, но сдаваться никто не собирался. Упертости и гордости им было не занимать, и дуэль явно продолжалась бы вплоть до последней крови. Камски снова выпрямил спину.

– Выходи! – крикнул он, ожидая ответа – Джон из-за колонны не появлялся. – Давай, или атакуй, или сдавайся! Считаю до трех, Монтгомери!

Он поднял палочку. Злость все еще кипела в нем, хоть и не так сильно, как поначалу. Если Джон не появится, он этот кусок камня попросту взорвет.

– Раз, – Камски направил палочку на колонну. – Два... Три. Редукто!

То, что осталось от колонны, разлетелось на крупные каменные осколки. Вряд ли дуэль продолжится, Джон, скорее всего, после такого удара окажется без сознания. Камски вздохнул, дожидаясь, когда развеется пыль, но из облака, образовавшегося на том месте, где буквально пару секунд назад находился Монтгомери, взметнулась вверх быстрая тень. Элджей задрал голову – огромный степной орел, не пойми откуда взявшийся здесь, несколько раз взмахнул широкими крыльями и взлетел под самый потолок, очертив небольшой круг, чтобы снова снизиться. Птице явно не хватало места на небольшой террасе. Камски завороженно следил за ним, напрочь забыв о противнике, и опомнился слишком поздно. В когтистых лапах орла была... палочка Джона!

И как такая простая мысль почти за два месяца так и не пришла ему в голову! Элайджа бы выругал себя за это, будь он в иной ситуации, но сейчас ему явно было не до того. Птица намеренно швырнула палочку подальше, а после резко спикировала с пронзительным криком. Элджей едва успел поднять руку, но по лицу все равно полоснули острые, как бритва когти. Джон явно намеревался как минимум выклевать противнику глаза. Атаковать его с такого расстояния было просто невозможно, тем более, Камски ничего не видел, то и дело зажмуриваясь. Он кое-как попытался послать хоть какое-то заклинание, но то лишь ударилось в потолок и рассыпалось снопом искр. Все руки уже были исполосованы когтями в мясо. Ноги подогнулись и Элджей упал на колено, наклоняя голову, чувствуя, как что-то напоследок впивается ему в шею.

Джон решил не добивать его столь примитивным способом, хотя, это бы, пожалуй, сработало. Пока Элайджа, с трудом дыша и ничего не видя от боли пытался встать, инстинктивно сжимая в руке палочку, птица снова взмахнула крыльями, опускаясь на камни, и не прошло пары секунд, как Монтгомери вновь стоял на своих ногах на твердой земле, и палочку на сей раз сжимал в руке, а не в лапах.

Заклятья, конечно, не последовало. Вместо этого Элайджа ощутил настолько сильный толчок в грудь, что напрочь перестал дышать, словно в него со всей силы врезался огромный металлический шар из тех, какими магглы разрушают старые здания. Он взлетел в воздух, на несколько секунд утратив всякую связь с реальностью, после чего грохнулся на пол и по инерции прокатился еще несколько метров, ударившись лицом о стену. На удивление не потеряв сознание, он перевернулся на спину и тяжело закашлялся, чувствуя во рту отчетливый металлический привкус. Рядом послышался медленный стук каблуков ботинок. Элджей едва приоткрыл один глаз – Джон стоял на ним, глядя на поверженную жертву нечеловеческим, хищным взглядом, и медленно, один за другим, запускал в рот окровавленные пальцы. И кровь на них явно принадлежала не ему...

– Все, хватит! Остановились!

Монтгомери поднял взгляд. Андерсон вышел из-за одной из уцелевших колонн, перешагивая через тлеющие тряпки, бывшие не так давно школьными гобеленами, и какие-то невнятные обломки. Джон тяжело дышал, стоя посреди всех этих руин с палочкой в руке. Элджей все еще валялся на полу, и вряд ли смог бы подняться сейчас.

– Я даже не знаю, что вам сказать, – вздохнул профессор. – Ну вы и уроды, конечно, вы хоть посмотрите, во что вы школу превратили! Минус сто очков каждому факультету, и еще дополнительно минус пятьдесят лично Монтгомери за то, что проигнорировал запрет на использование боевой магии. А в остальном... я бы вас без разговоров в мракоборцы взял!

Элайдже явно было не до того. Он никак не мог нормально сосредоточить взгляд на чем-нибудь, даже на ближайшем камне, перед глазами все плыло. Очки он давно и бесповоротно разбил, но сейчас его куда сильнее волновала острая боль в ребрах. Вряд ли те остались целыми. Джон все еще задумчиво держал во рту палец, и только сейчас, кажется, осознал, что делает, тут же убрав руки за спину.

– Да, Монтгомери, а с тобой мы об этом отдельно поговорим, – Андерсон хмуро кивнул, а после наклонился и помог Элджею подняться, на ногах тот держался плохо. – Вставай, Камски, раз моргаешь, значит жив. Монтгомери, бери его и оба тащите свои задницы в больничное крыло. Повеселите Манфреда, а-то он совсем заскучал в последнее время. Как сможете нормально передвигаться, будете все здесь приводить в порядок, я и пальцем не пошевелю, и другим запрещу.

Профессор сгрузил кое-как переставляющего ноги Камски на Джона и они вдвоем медленно побрели в сторону больницы. Элджей все еще сжимал в руке палочку, даже от удара он так ее и не выпустил, скорее лишь сильнее сжал пальцы и теперь не мог расслабить руку. Монтгомери свободной рукой придерживал распоротую рубашку, прижимая ткань к груди.

Манфреда пришлось ждать до конца занятия. Джон помог Элайдже сесть на одну из пустующих кроватей, после чего опустился рядом и осторожно коснулся его плеча. Камски обернулся. Монтгомери указал пальцем на свой рот, безмолвно сообщая, что пришло время, наконец, развязать ему язык.

– А, это... – протянул Элджей. – Тебе как, долго, но безболезненно, или болезненно, но быстро?

Джон на пару секунд задумался, после чего показал два пальца. Камски поднял палочку и произнес развязывающее заклинание. Глаза Монтгомери резко округлились, он снова закашлялся, согнулся пополам и, открыв рот, издал какой-то нечеловеческий вопль, больше похожий на крик птицы, после чего тут же зажал рот рукой и поднял вверх указательный палец, будто прося подождать немного. Из-под подпаленной грязной манжеты торчало несколько перьев, а глаза его, как Камски уже успел заметить, были непривычно желтыми, а зрачки узкими и вертикальными. Не научился еще, значит, быстро оборачиваться обратно в человека? Спустя минуту Джон облегченно вздохнул, снова открыл рот и повел челюстью, будто проверяя, на месте ли она.

– Чего сразу не сказал? – хмуро спросил Элайджа, наблюдая за всем этим процессом. – Так трудно было? Всего-то: Элайджа, я анимаг, мне сейчас паршиво, так что отъебись от меня недели на три, пока я не привыкну. И не было бы никаких проблем.

Монтгомери какое-то время молчал, нервно заламывая пальцы и глядя на собственные руки.

– Я вообще никому не хотел говорить, – в конце концов, тихо ответил он. – Даже Райли, Андерсон сам его притащил. Боялся, вдруг ничего не получится, думал будет проще, если не стану рассказывать.

– Я вообще долгое время думал, что ты подыхаешь, – вздохнул Камски.

Джон обернулся, глядя на него глазами побитого щенка.

– Я... прости, я не знал, не подумал даже... – сбивчиво залепетал он.

– Я пытался сказать, – нахмурился Элджей. – Ладно, все, забыли. Пока я еще раз на тебя не разозлился.

– Прости меня, – Монтгомери спрятал лицо в ладонях. – Я эгоистичный придурок!

– Дошло, наконец? – фыркнул Камски. – Хватит, я не лучше. Еще и недалекий, мне анимагия даже в голову не пришла, хотя, на что еще преподы бы закрыли глаза?

Извиняться Джон перестал, но спину так и не выпрямил. Рана на груди снова открылась и начала кровоточить. А ведь он так уже давно бегает, и все еще на ногах держится, даже вон дотащил Элайджу почти на себе до больницы. Выносливый парень. Этот случай вообще грозился изменить отношение Элджея к товарищу. Раньше Джон казался ему просто вечно улыбающимся кретином с манией влезать куда не просили, эдаким избалованным мальчиком, которому все запросто достается за красивые глаза и пару ласковых слов. Сейчас рядом с ним сидел талантливый сильный волшебник, не побоявшийся практиковать такое сложное искусство, как анимагия, правда, едва не угробивший его еще четверть часа назад.

– А я ведь правда в какой-то момент хотел тебя убить, – нервно усмехнулся Джон, открывая руки от лица. – Ты так разозлил меня! Зачем ты сказал, что я забочусь о других, чтобы потешить свое самолюбие? Это ведь не так!

– Знаю, что не так, но мне хотелось сказать тебе что-нибудь по-настоящему гадкое, – вздохнул Элджей. – Я ведь тоже тогда по-настоящему за тебя переживал, ты безумно меня обидел...

Было странно говорить Джону правду. Странно и очень легко. Элайджа рассказывал бездумно, не волнуясь о том, получит ли он потом в ответку за эти слова. Да, ему было обидно. Потому что он тоже считал Джона другом, хоть ни разу и не сказал ему этого.

– Извини меня, я же за этим сегодня подошел, – Монтгомери неловко потер разбитый нос. – И за то, что в стену швырнул, тоже извини...

– А ты извини за ножницы, – Камски все не давала покоя эта резаная рана на груди и, в конце концов, он со вздохом снова достал палочку. – Дай мне, а то пока мы Манфреда дождемся, из тебя вся кровь вытечет... эпискей.

Джон с интересом наблюдал за тем, как нечто, напоминающее незримый поток теплого воздуха, вырывающийся из кончика палочки Элайджи, заставляет его рану на груди немного затянуться. Даже по его лицу было видно, какое облегчение он испытывает от этого факта.

– Классно, – он раздвинул ткань разрезанной рубашки и осмотрел яркую полосу поперек груди. – А я лечить совсем не умею... только драться.

– Обращайся, – Камски решил не прятать палочку в рукав и положил на кровать рядом.

– А это заклинание, которым ты язык мне завязывал, откуда оно? – с любопытством спросил Монтгомери. – Впервые его слышу.

– Сам придумал, – пожал плечами Элджей. – На третьем курсе еще...

Он толком не договорил. Джон буквально подскочил на месте и с воодушевлением схватил его за плечи, чем принес, правда, парочку крайне неприятных ощущений в области ребер, которые лучше сейчас было не трогать.

– Это же так клево! – воскликнул он. – Просто потрясно! А сколько у тебя таких?

– Ну, штук пять, наверное, – неуверенно произнес Камски, впервые в жизни встретив настолько бурную реакцию.

– Целых пять?! Слушай, а ты не думал после школы тоже в Отдел Тайн пойти? Там экспериментальной магией в том числе занимаются! – у Монтгомери буквально глаза загорелись. – Они бы тебя с руками оторвали. А научишь меня ему?

– Если научишь призывать патронуса, – фыркнул в ответ Элджей и едва заметно улыбнулся.

Джон смущенно потупил взгляд.

– Я паршивый учитель, вообще-то, – он неловко запустил пальцы в волосы. – Но попробовать могу, конечно, раз ты хочешь.

Монтгомери все также стыдливо пояснил, что идея заманить Камски в Отдел Тайн пришла ему еще в прошлом году, но никак не подворачивалось случая спросить, выбрал ли он себе будущую специальность. Оказывается, этот общительный парень, душа компании, безумно волновался перед тем, что может оказаться в обществе кучи незнакомых ему людей, и наличие рядом друга было для него фактором, вселяющим уверенность. Джон оказался на удивление простым и душевным парнем, совершенно не скрывающим своих эмоций или переживаний. Он искренне смеялся и искренне расстраивался, то и дело просил прощения, не лукавя, действительно чувствуя свою вину. Они просидели вместе всего несколько десятков минут, а Элайджа уже не мог на него злиться. Даже беситься с его улыбки, и то перестал.

На тумбочке поблескивал прозрачный графин и одинокий высокий стакан. Пока Элайджа мучился с тем, чтобы остановить кровь, все еще сочащуюся из рваных ран на предплечьях, Джон заозирался по сторонам, после чего потянулся и наполнил стакан водой, попутно дрожащей рукой выплеснув часть на столешницу. Элджей понаблюдал за ним и даже хотел было предложить тоже наложить на него до поры какие-нибудь обезболивающие чары, но Монтгомери, кажется, в помощи не нуждался. Он обхватил стакан ладонями, будто пытался согреть руки – разве что вода в нем все равно была ледяной, и закрыл глаза. Жидкость в считанные секунды закипела, изменила цвет, стала густой и источала теперь сладковатый пряный запах, превратившись в...

– Шоколад?.. – спросил Камски, с недоверием посматривая на Джона.

Тот кивнул и протянул ему стакан. Элайджа бездумно вытянул руку, стеклянные стенки были теплыми, но не обжигали. Когда он был еще совсем ребенком, мама по вечерам приносила ему стакан теплого молока, иногда разводя в нем кусочки шоколада или какао. Воспоминания были приятными, но чувство ностальгии приносило некоторое опустошение. Мысли о том, что он больше никогда не вернется к этому моменту. В конце концов, уже около десяти лет никто не приносил ему стакан горячего шоколада. Кроме Джона, рассеянно улыбающегося ему, пока он с непониманием и грустью смотреть на поверхность пряного напитка.

– Спасибо, – еле слышно ответил Элайджа, всеми силами стараясь держать лицо.

– Мир?.. – Джон неуверенно, по-детски, протянул ему мизинец.

Тянуло рассмеяться, но у Монтгомери было такое серьезное лицо, что Элджей, не найдя, чем бы ответить, лишь протянул ему палец в ответ.

– Мир, – вздохнул он.

– Только не говори мне больше таких противных вещей, пожалуйста, – судя по взгляду Джона, он не пытался надавить на больное, он действительно волновался и просил. – Все остальное можно. Про нос там или про зубы, или про то что я выскочка тоже можно.

– И не обидно тебе?..

Монтгомери покачал головой.

– А на что обижаться? Тем более, ты очень забавно ворчишь, – он снова заулыбался. – А воробушком можно называть?..

– Нужно вот оно те... – Элайджа осекся и еще раз тяжело вздохнул. – Ладно, можно, можно, только не смотри на меня так.

– А говорил, что не поведешься на мою рожу!

– Ты себя в зеркало видел?! Весь побитый и сейчас расплачешься, я у детей конфеты не отбираю.

– И кто тут из нас ребенок?!

Дошло до того, что они вместе смеялись. Элайдже было больно дышать, но он старался не обращать на это внимания. Рядом с Джоном оказалось на удивление уютно и тепло, когда они, конечно, не были при этом в ссоре. Он улыбался и светился, как солнышко, абсолютно счастливый от факта их перемирия. Элджей понятия не имел, что этот парень вообще нашел в нем, почему так старался с ним дружить вот уже третий год. Но это, в общем, и не имело особенного значения.

Веселье было прервано громким урчанием в животе Монтгомери, от которого тот в очередной раз покраснел и отвернулся, нервно кусая губы.

– Дай угадаю, ты не обедал? – Джон коротко кивнул в ответ. – Потому что потащился со мной мириться?..

Он кивнул еще раз и зачем-то отодвинулся чуть дальше. Элайджа не слишком понимал, что не так. Ну, да, он тоже пропустил обед из-за их дуэли, вряд ли Андерсон будет настолько издеваться, что не разрешит им перекусить после того, как Манфред их подлатает.

– Извини, я пытался отвлечься, но у меня плохо получается, – Джон не смотрел на него и зачем-то упорно оправдывался. – Я никогда раньше так быстро не обращался, то есть, туда и сразу обратно... и мне лучше не быть голодным, я сейчас пока, вроде как, не совсем за себя питаюсь, ну, пока что.

Камски пожалел, что его любимый блокнот остался в сумке, которая так и валялась среди развалин, там же, где и его мантия. Такие штуки были по-настоящему занимательными!

– То есть, ты вообще нормальную еду не ешь?.. – с любопытством поинтересовался он.

– Нет, ты что, ем, конечно! – воскликнул Монтгомери и тут же тихо рассмеялся. – Хотя, от тыквенной каши все еще воротит, а я ее всегда так любил. Поначалу вообще не мог, правда, а сейчас только время от времени. Не думал, что даже предпочтения в еде меняются...

– И что будет, если ты тут еще пару часов проторчишь? – снова спросил Элайджа.

– Ну, как бы тебе сказать, ничего такого, конечно, – сбивчиво проговорил Джон. – Но вот конкретно сейчас, ты очень вкусно пахнешь, я же тебя уже распробовал...

Элайджа удивленно вскинул брови. То есть, в смысле, он... а ведь правда, орел птица хищная, и питается свежим мясом. Понятно теперь, почему Монтгомери так неохотно копается по утрам в своей тарелке.

– Нет, ты не волнуйся, я себя отлично в руках держу, я ведь анимаг, а не оборотень, – снова попытался оправдаться Джон. – Но какая-то часть меня сейчас считает... ну, что маленький воробушек это отличная альтернатива тарелке грибного супа. Тебя сравнение не парит?

– Нет, мне даже интересно, – Элджей не врал, он готов был вытягивать из Монтгомери информацию любыми доступными способами.

Урок уже должен был закончиться, но Манфреда все еще не было. Джон еще какое-то время просидел молча, нервно перекручивая тонкое каменное кольцо на указательном пальце – оберег, скорее всего, но в данный момент неплохой способ спастись от лишнего стресса. А после вдруг вспомнил о чем-то и полез в карман.

– Я их на террасе подобрал! – воскликнул он, протягивая Камски его разбитые очки, но тут же отдернул руку и потянулся за палочкой. – Сейчас починю. Извини, на них, кажется, что-то упало...

– Да ладно, не подбирал бы, лишний повод от них избавиться, – вздохнул Элайджа, но Джон уже вернул очкам привычный вид, и посмотрел на него с явным непониманием.

– Зачем? – спросил он и тут же самостоятельно нацепил их другу на нос. – Ты в них очень красивый! Нет, то есть, без них тоже, конечно, я просто имею в виду, что они тебе идут...

– Тебя послушать, так все вокруг красивые, – Элджей закатил глаза, но очки снимать не стал.

– А, ну... может быть, – Монтгомери почесал указательным пальцем кончик носа.

Он как-то подозрительно внимательно смотрел на лицо Камски, так, что стало даже слегка не по себе. Не в глаза, а именно на лицо, куда-то в район скулы. Элайджа поднял руку – рана снова открылась. Ему тогда стало так больно от удара, что он и забыл, что у него все руки располосованы, тем более, ему хватило ума наложить слабенькое заклятье, чтобы не грохнуться в обморок не дождавшись помощи. Осознав, что его вычислили, Джон вздохнул и отвел взгляд.

– Слушай, нам тут еще долго сидеть, а раз ты в курсе и все такое, к тому же, я перед тобой виноват, – он как-то нерешительно и нервно подвинулся. – Можно мне все-таки?..

Ответа дожидаться он не стал. Не то, чтобы Элайджа возражал – он пока не знал, чему конкретно возражать. Джон наклонился, снова убрал очки, вернее, просто поднял их за дужку, чтобы не мешались, и плашмя провел языком по щеке Камски. Ощущение было откровенно странным. Элджей не шевелился, не зная, куда себя деть. Он никогда раньше не контактировал с людьми так близко, тем более в таком необычном ключе, как слизывание крови с его лица безумно голодным начинающим анимагом. Он не мог назвать это неприятным: поначалу, конечно, рану противно щипало, но Джон старательно зализывал ее, и от этого становилось легче. В абсолютной тишине больницы даже можно было расслышать тихий влажный звук, которым все это сопровождалось, и Камски боялся закрыть глаза, молча ожидая, когда эта неловкая ситуация кончится. Странно было осознавать, что около получаса назад этот парень пытался выклевать ему глаза и вообще не гнушался бы вцепиться когтями в горло, если бы дотянулся, а сейчас он же так аккуратно и ласково слизывал капельки его крови. В конце концов, Джон осторожно, чтобы не сделать больно, провел краем ладони по щеке Элайджи, опустил очки обратно и отодвинулся.

– И как, легче?.. – хрипло спросил Камски, тут же закашлявшись, чтобы прочистить горло и вернуть голосу нормальное звучание.

– Нет, только хуже стало, – абсолютно честно ответил Монтгомери. – Но так хотелось, ты не представляешь! Вот как будто ты маленький ребенок, у тебя перед носом лежит леденец, а ты даже кончиком языка дотронуться до него не можешь...

– Это сейчас явно не кончик был.

– Я больше не претендую! – Джон снова поднял руки, едва заметно улыбаясь. – Я и так наглею слишком.

– Я тебе сказал что-то? Нет, вот и хватит извиняться, не беси меня.

– А, ну у тебя, если что, еще руки все в крови...

– Монтгомери!

Они проболтали до самого прихода Манфреда. Тот даже извинился за задержку, взгляд его буквально лучился радостью и любопытством. Вот уж кто действительно был рад их дуэли! Осмотрев Элайджу, профессор тут же всучил ему целую бутылку зелья, заставил выпрямиться, помогая сесть, как надо, и перевязал. Судя по всему, никаких серьезных травм у ребят не было, зато потрепаны они были на все сто.

– Ладно Камски, он даже в курсе, наверное, не был, но вы, молодой человек, – профессор взглянул на Джона с явным упреком, смазывая его свежую рану над бровью какой-то густой зеленоватой мазью, в то время как Камски был в ней уже почти весь, едва ли не с ног до головы. – Вас же исключили из дуэльного клуба, что вас сподвигло достать палочку? Уж не влюбились ли вы, часом в этого юношу?

Элджей поперхнулся зельем, а Монтгомери только рассмеялся, придерживая мешающуюся челку.

– Разве что совсем капельку, профессор.

Спустя еще несколько минут в больничное крыло влетел Райли. Элайджа и Джон как-то синхронно вжались друг в друга, настолько эта рыжая бестия была в ярости.

– Я вас обоих сейчас заживо закопаю! – воскликнул О'Брайен, от нервов путаясь в собственной мантии. – Дуэль, серьезно?! Хоть кто-нибудь вообще попытался меня послушать? Вы друг друга убить могли!

– Ну, он меня почти убил, – Элджей без раздумий сдал приятеля.

– Смотри, что у меня есть! – Джон охотно распахнул рубашку, демонстрируя рассекающую половину тела рану. – Классно, правда?

Брови Райли медленно, но верно поползли на лоб.

– Уроды! – крикнул он. – Сволочи, эгоисты хреновы! Ненавижу вас обоих!

– Зато мы с воробушком помирились! – радостно улыбнулся Монтгомери, прижимая Камски к себе так, что тот взвыл.

– Джо, ребра! Не кантуй, ну!

И перемирие, судя по всему, было окончательным. Элайджа больше не злился, Джон больше не огрызался и не ругался на него, разве что вместо этого то и дело лез обниматься. Видимо, его так задела эта история, что теперь он всеми силами пытался загладить свою вину. Они уже извинились друг перед другом за все, что только могли. Джон улыбался даже шире обычного, а Камски совсем не тянуло блевать, как только он видел его улыбку.

Взглянуть на него под другим углом было так необычно и так... волнующе? Элайджа никак не мог выкинуть из головы этот пугающий тяжелый темный взгляд, которым Джон смотрел на него, когда только достал палочку. И то, как легко и естественно он двигался, раз за разом применяя те или иные чары, будто это было так же просто, как дышать. И наивно протянутый мизинец, и прикосновение теплого языка к свежей ране... он даже не был против, когда Монтгомери то и дело норовил потрогать его, обнять или просто взлохматить волосы, чтобы потом со смехом наблюдать, как Камски раз за разом распускает их и снова собирает в хвост. Они стали чаще разговаривать, Элайджа стал чаще смеяться. Джон даже позвал его однажды тайком на одну из своих тренировок, когда он старательно кружил над опушкой леса, а после возвращался обратно в человеческую форму, стараясь с первого раза сделать все правильно. Элайджа не завидовал: ни таланту товарища, ни его умениям – как оказалось, в разы превосходящим его собственные. Они столько времени проводили рядом, а оказывается, он вовсе не знал этого человека, и теперь каждый день открывал для себя что-нибудь новое, делал пометки в блокноте, хоть по-прежнему никому его не показывал.

– Вы так меня совсем бросите, гении, – ворчал Райли, когда Джон с Элайджей в очередной раз обсуждали одну из этих сложных тем, относящихся к магическому искусству.

– Не обижайся, Рей, не с Андерсоном же мне это обсуждать, – смеялся Монтгомери, и Камски молча наблюдал за его смехом, и не мог оторваться.

Нет, Элайджа не завидовал. Элайджа восхищался. Или был зачарован всем этим, начиная от улыбки, уже не кажущейся такой глупой, и заканчивая тем, как Джон легко взмахивает палочкой, чтобы сотворить такие сложные невербальные чары. Чувство было странным, но приятным, тягучим, как карамель, и больше всего хотелось, чтобы оно никогда не заканчивалось.

Впервые в своей жизни Элайджа Камски в кого-то влюбился.


	15. Как найти девушку

Само собой, тот факт, что в школе есть молодой анимаг, держался в строжайшем секрете, и ни одна живая душа не должна была узнать об этом. Именно поэтому в ближайшие дни после дуэли Элайджи и Джона об этом была в курсе вся школа. Поначалу студенты об этом только шептались, а Монтгомери нервно дергался при каждом упоминании и как можно быстрее старался исчезнуть с места обсуждения, до тех пор, пока парочка смельчаков не зажали его в одном из коридоров и напрямую не спросили об этом. Так как врать Джон не умел и даже не учился, разумеется, его попытки как-то отвертеться тут же были приняты за положительный ответ. Элайджа сразу понял, почему этот парень никому ни о чем не желал рассказывать.

Его буквально терроризировали вопросами. Кто-то спрашивал, в кого он обращается, другим было интересно, зарегистрировался ли он в министерстве, зачем ему это нужно, больно ли это, чем анимаги отличаются от оборотней и даже не превращается ли он в птицу, когда злится или нервничает. Если до этого Джон почти пришел в себя, стал куда лучше выглядеть, то теперь все не только вернулось к началу, но и стало еще хуже. Он уставал отвечать на одни и те же вопросы, ругался, усиленно избегал контактов с людьми и сразу после занятий запирался где-нибудь в одиночестве и не желал выходить. Райли время от времени спасал его тем, что брал за руку и уводил подальше от любопытных глаз, прикрываясь какими-то срочными делами. Элайджу происходящее откровенно бесило.

А так как самым частым вопросом было то, может ли Джон обратиться прямо сейчас, чтобы просто посмотреть, именно это и бесило больше всего остального вместе взятого.

– Если тебе так интересно, почитай учебник, – огрызнулся однажды Камски, еще издалека заметив, что парочка студентов в очередной раз донимает Монтгомери расспросами. – Южное крыло, секция продвинутой трансфигурации, второй шкаф, третья полка сверху.

– Но... – начал было один из ребят, но тут же столкнулся с уничижительным взглядом Элджея и заткнулся.

– И что за тупые просьбы вообще? Вам тут не зоопарк, он не будет обращаться ради развлечения, – продолжал Элайджа, направив палочку ему в лицо, словно указку. – Брысь отсюда.

Студенты буквально испарились из поля зрения. Если раньше Камски просто побаивались, то теперь, после того, как они с Джоном друг друга разукрасили, он, кажется, одним своим видом внушал людям ужас.

– Спасибо, воробушек, – облегченно вздохнул Монтгомери. – Слишком нагло будет просить тебя ходить со мной и отпугивать их всех твоим грозным видом?

– Конечно, очень нагло, но ты не стесняйся, проси, вдруг я соглашусь, – с серьезным лицом кивнул Элайджа. – А сам чего? Только не говори мне, что ты чего-то не можешь, Джо, сказать «нет» дело одной секунды.

– Ну, понимаешь, люди ведь на это всегда обижаются, – Джон неуверенно почесал затылок и тут же быстро продолжил. – Извини, я пошутил про то, чтобы ты ходил со мной, не собираюсь я тебя заставлять...

– Тогда учись отказывать, – Камски нахмурился. – Давай, прямо сейчас. Всего одно слово, Джо, это проще заклинания. Ты пойдешь со мной в Хогсмид в субботу?

Староста недоуменно вскинул брови, а после заулыбался.

– Конечно, я и сам хотел предло... – он осекся, встретившись с тяжелым взглядом товарища, тут же сник и тяжело выдохнул. – Нет, Элайджа, не пойду.

– Делаешь успехи, – Элджей хлопнул друга по плечу. – Но про Хогсмид я тебя и не спрашивал, так что в субботу в десять. Ингрид, кстати, все еще ждет от тебя печенье, она мне уже все уши проныла. Ты ужинать вообще собираешься?..

Друзья были тем единственным фактором, останавливающим Джона от полного личностного распада или скатывания в насилие над окружающими. Элайджа преуспевал в этом больше остальных, пожалуй, даже больше Райли. С того момента, как они с Джоном помирились, они стали проводить вместе в разы больше времени, и чаще всего в моменты, когда Камски находился с ним рядом, к Монтгомери не то что не лезли с расспросами – к нему даже близко не подходили.

Джон попытался было незаметно положить руку Камски на голову, но тот резко обернулся и щелкнул зубами в опасной близости от его пальцев. Он прекрасно знал, что за этим последует – Монтгомери в очередной раз устроит на его голове бедлам, а после свалит, чтобы не получить в ответ. Джон отдернул ладонь и выразительно погрозил ему пальцем.

– Не скалься, а-то намордник надену, – фыркнул он.

– А ты не суй руки куда попало, – Элайджа поплотнее завернулся в мантию, будто нахохлившись.

– Ссоритесь? – хитро прищурившись, спросила подошедшая к ним Ингрид.

– Пытаемся, как видишь, выходит плохо, – вздохнул Элджей, привычно подставляя щеку, в которую подруга тут же его радостно чмокнула, и заодно с равнодушным видом показывая Джону язык. – А ты так расстроилась, что не посмотрела дуэль, и теперь ждешь, когда мы подеремся снова?

– Конечно, я вообще люблю всякие единоборства, можно даже без палочек!

Ингрид ушла в Большой зал, где уже собралась большая часть школы, чтобы занять оставшиеся местечки за столом, а ребята остались, чтобы еще немного поболтать у входа. Монтгомери проследил за ней печальным взглядом.

– А меня никогда не целует, – вздохнул он, и черт его разберет, по-настоящему он грустил или просто прикидывался.

– Тебе так хочется? – Камски кольнула противная иголочка ревности, которую он тут же попытался вытащить и запрятать куда подальше. – Ну, давай я тебя поцелую, чтоб не расстраивался?

– А дотянешься? – ухмыльнулся Джон, на что получил только ощутимый удар кулаком под ребра, и рассмеялся.

Монтгомери давно оставил всякие попытки попытаться наладить с Ингрид более близкие отношения, тем более, даже если бы он попытался, та бы их попросту проигнорировала, но сам факт его отношения приносил Элайдже не самые приятные ощущения. Раньше он никогда не сталкивался с подобными эмоциями, и время от времени ему вообще казалось, что он болен. Он прекрасно понимал, что происходит. Несмотря на всю свою асоциальность, будучи далеким от таких простых вещей, как обычное человеческое общение, глупым Камски никогда не был. Джон ему нравился. Слишком нравился. Это даже порой граничило с одержимостью.

А одержимость кем-либо означала только одно – он влюбился. Время от времени, сам того не замечая, он нарывался лишний раз на диалог или спор, чтобы просто привлечь его внимание, а от объятий теперь краснел и слегка смущался, в то же время подмечая, как приятно чувствовать, как этот высоченный и вечно горячий, как печка, парень прижимает тебя к груди. Находиться рядом с Джоном было чертовски приятно. Он просыпался утром, и первым делом думал о том, что буквально через полчаса они будут о чем-нибудь болтать после завтрака, если Монтгомери, конечно, не проспит. Он с трудом мог сосредоточиться на книгах, а в последнее время вовсе перестал читать дополнительную литературу, просто потому что тратил слишком много времени на Джона. Тот не был против, улыбался, радовался тому, что Элайджа больше не огрызается и не бегает от него, и, если закрыть глаза и немного приукрасить происходящее, можно было даже ненароком подумать, что Монтгомери тоже испытывает к нему не только дружеские эмоции.

Но действительность, конечно, была куда паршивее. Элджей старался лишний раз о ней не вспоминать.

– Наворковались? – спросила Ингрид, когда Камски опустился рядом на скамью и хмуро подвинул к себе тарелку с запеканкой.

– Орлы не воркуют, они орут дурниной, ты бы только слышала, – фыркнул в отвел Элджей и тут же легко хлопнул подругу по ладони. – Не бери еду руками, у тебя вилка есть.

– Ты чего манерный такой?! – воскликнула Ингрид. – Аристократизм в одном месте заиграл?

– Не кричи, голос сорвешь, – абсолютно ровно, будто ничего не происходит, ответил Камски.

– А, ну да, кому я это говорю, – вздохнула девчонка, но вилку все же взяла. – Рубашку бы сначала поправил, эстет...

Элайджа снова промолчал, слегка откинулся назад, чтобы не сорить волосами на стол, и поправил распустившийся хвост на затылке. Он бы даже мог попросту ответить ей, что его так воспитывали, но разговаривать о семье ему не хотелось. Пусть думает, что хочет. От вида того, как человек за общим столом трогает общую же еду грязными руками его буквально воротило. И с незаправленной рубашкой это не имело ничего общего.

– Я прошу минуту вашего внимания!

Весь зал резко замолчал, даже шепот и тот смолк. Директор Стерн поднималась со своего места лишь дважды в год, чтобы произнести приветственную речь в начале года и, как следствие, прощальную речь в конце. В середине ноября для этого не было ровно никаких поводов, а потому все присутствующие напряглись в томительном ожидании худшего. Вряд ли она стала бы взывать к окружающим без должных на то причин. Элайджа снова перегнулся через стол, чтобы лучше рассмотреть директрису за спинами соседей по столу.

– Так как декабрь очень напряженный месяц перед семестровыми экзаменами, – неспешно начала она, подойдя к кафедре. – Мы решили сделать для вас объявление заранее. Этой зимой мы переходим в новую эру, как настойчиво твердит нам с самого лета профессор Харринг...

Она обернулась, глядя на гордо улыбающуюся преподавательницу астрономии, которая явно приложила руку к происходящему, вздохнула, и вновь вернулась к залу.

– … и вся ассоциация исследователей темпористики, в которой она состоит. На основании этого, и еще по ряду дополнительных причин, которые вас вряд ли интересуют – наша школа в этом году будет давать так называемый бал Тысячелетия.

В зале на пару секунд повисла гнетущая тишина, и вдруг резко взорвалась множеством криков и аплодисментов. Студенты восклицали что-то наперебой, свистели, визжали и вообще издавали сотни различных звуков. Директриса молча наблюдала за происходящим, все еще стоя у кафедры, и ожидая, когда она сможет продолжить.

– Это официальное мероприятие, – в конце концов, произнесла Стерн поверх всех голосов, и те тут же стихли, превратившись обратно в перешептывания. – Организация которого лежит на плечах руководства школы и совета попечителей. Не радуйтесь раньше времени.

В рядах студентов пронеслись огорченные вздохи. Директриса закатила глаза.

– Хорошо, полуофициальное. Принимать в нем участие могут все ученики с первого по седьмой курс, для студентов с первого по третий включительно будет установлен комендантский час. Вы можете также выслать приглашения для своих родственников, если посчитаете нужным, Хогвартс будет принимать гостей с первых дней каникул. Форма одежды для желающих придти, конечно, парадная. Зал все еще молчал. Стерн окинула присутствующих взглядом. – Все, объявление окончено. Хорошего вечера.

Толпа снова взорвалась ликующими криками и аплодисментами. Студенты явно были воодушевлены предстоящим, несмотря на то, что перед каникулами их в первую очередь ждали экзамены. Элайджа, дослушав объявление до конца, молча вернулся к тарелке с запеканкой.

– Класс, я остаюсь в этом году! – повернувшись к нему, воскликнула Ингрид. – Жаль, мама приехать не сможет, может, мне отцу написать... нет, он не захочет без нее. А ты как?

– А что я? – Камски обернулся и фыркнул. – Я не пойду.

– То есть, как это, не пойдешь? – у девчонки глаза на лоб полезли. – В смысле, Камски?! Я думала, мы все там повеселимся!

– Ты не слышала, что Стерн сказала? – вздохнул Элджей, отодвигая от себя ужин и оборачиваясь уже целиком, даже ногу через скамью перекинул. – Официальное мероприятие. Бал Тысячелетия. Ты хоть представляешь, что там будет? Это не выпускной бал, где можно просто красиво постоять в парадной мантии пятнадцать минут, а потом пойти пить огневиски с друзьями в пустом классе. Тем более, она сказала про совет попечителей, и ты видела ее лицо? Это все организовано с подачи министерства, просто идиотский фарс, чтобы кто-то на этом наварился.

Ингрид смотрела на него во все глаза. Его слова, кажется, только что оглушили ее, словно удар по голове.

– Элайджа, с тобой все нормально? – в конце концов, спросила она, едва не приложив ладонь ему ко лбу. – Я знаю, что такое официальное мероприятие, и я тоже слушала, что Стерн говорила, я же рядом сижу. Это просто повод встретить Новый год с друзьями, ничего такого, если ты не придешь мы уже не будем все вместе. И чем тебе министерство так не угодило?..

– Да ничем, не важно, – в голове тут же возникла целая пачка неприятных образов, и Элайджа снова отвернулся, глядя на сей раз в стол и крутя в руках пусто кубок. – В общем, я просто не пойду и все. Я не хочу. Это не мое, ты вообще представляешь себе меня в подобной обстановке? Вот и я нет.

– Скажи лучше, ты просто не умеешь танцевать и тебе стремно, – фыркнула Ингрид.

– Да, именно! – радостно воскликнул Камски. – Я не умею танцевать! И не иду на бал.

Разговор их на этом окончился, но к ужину возвращаться почему-то уже не тянуло. На самом деле, у Элайджи была целая тысяча причин, и сказал он далеко не обо всех. Он действительно на дух не переносил всю эту официальщину. Ему хватало ее и дома – когда ты родился в семье чистокровных магов почти любая семейная встреча превращается в нечто подобное. К тому же, министерство... отец явно в курсе. Да все в курсе. Камски буквально молился о том, чтобы его пресловутая родня не заявилась в школу на все каникулы. Даже Эллиот этому вряд ли бы обрадовался. Ну и, конечно, к вопросу о спутниках... Элайджа умел танцевать. И весьма недурно. Только вот единственный человек, с которым он, возможно, хотел бы пойти, вряд ли согласится на такое. Еще бы, чтобы Джон Монтгомери согласился пойти на танцы с другим парнем!

Но не говорить же Ингрид, что он бы с радостью пошел на бал с их общим другом, и даже попросил бы выслать ему почтой парадный костюм ради такого дела. Элджей вообще побаивался кому-либо рассказывать об этом. Страх, что информация так или иначе дойдет до Джона, был велик. Там, где Камски не видел разницы в том, с кем танцевать, кого любить и с кем держаться за руки, общественное мнение ставило разницу колоссальную. И все бы ничего, если бы это не касалось и мнения его объекта внимания в том числе. Джон не относился к таким штукам с пренебрежением или неодобрением, но сам в них участвовать не хотел. Правда, несмотря на это, в глубине души Элайджи все же теплилась надежда, что рано или поздно Монтгомери передумает. Если, например, уделять ему больше внимания и быть более настойчивым. Но вот на бал с ним он точно не пойдет, тут можно быть уверенным.

Но уверенность без достоверных фактов была всего лишь пустым звуком. Элайджа Камски не был бы Элайджей Камски, если бы на собственном опыте не убедился в правоте свое теории. Хотя бы в порядке рядового эксперимента. Около трех дней он собирался с духом, думая, нужно ли оно вообще ему. Атмосферу подогревали всеобщие обсуждения, шумиха по поводу предстоящего праздника, кажется, не собиралась стихать до самого Рождества. К Джону уже даже несколько раз подходили, но тот лишь улыбался, делая какое-то подозрительное лицо с легким оттенком сожаления, и судя по настроению девушек, упорно всем вокруг отказывал. Никакой надежды не было. Либо Монтгомери уже успел обзавестись парой, что было маловероятно, зная его темперамент, либо он тоже не горел желанием куда-либо идти. Или все эти девчонки действительно ему не нравились.

– И как тебе вся эта история? Разделяешь всеобщее ожидание праздника? – Элайджа опустился рядом на скамью, пока Джон зачем-то разбирался со своими шнурками на ботинках.

– А? Ты про бал? – Монтгомери повернул голову на секунду, а после, махнув рукой, выпрямился. – Пока не знаю. Меня попросили заняться музыкальной частью! Как ты, кстати, относишься к рок-н-роллу?

– Н-не знаю, нормально, – Камски слегка смутился, не зная, стоит ли говорить, что его желание появляться там вообще стремится к нулю. – А заняться, то есть?..

– Я просто записываю им музыку, ничего серьезного, – заулыбался Джон. – С пластинок.

Элайджа не знал, с какой стороны ему следует подойти к вопросу. Не в лоб же спрашивать? Он лихорадочно думал, но ни один из придуманных вариантов, как всегда, не озвучивал. Но, в конце концов, что ему терять? Он ведь уже и так решил никуда не ходить.

– То есть, ты идешь? – наконец, выдавил из себя Камски.

– Иду, конечно, куда я денусь, – рассмеялся Джон. – Я люблю вечеринки. Правда, не официальные. Вот концерт Ведуний прошлой зимой – это была вещь!

Можно было не спрашивать, откуда в музыкальной подборке бала возьмется рок-н-ролл. Монтгомери оказался жутким меломаном с ярко выраженной тягой к старому року, в свободное от школы время бегал на концерты, был счастливым обладателем обширной фонотеки, и вообще, по всем музыкальным вопросам можно было обращаться к нему. Элайджа от музыки был далек, а потому поддержать беседу на эту тему был не в состоянии.

– Уже пригласил кого-нибудь?..

Можно сказать, это был момент кульминации. От ответа Джона сейчас зависело, будет ли Элджей задавать следующий вопрос или же... или у него нет вариантов. Разум настойчиво твердил, что даже если и нет, приглашать Монтгомери это полнейший бред, и не стоит так рисковать, это же может подорвать даже их дружбу! Все остальное, вне здравого смысла, вопило во все голоса, что это отличный шанс, просто превосходный шанс. Но Джон покраснел до корней волос и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Аут.

– Не могу сказать, что да, но я иду не один, если ты об этом, – в конце концов, произнес он. – Это даже для меня очень неожиданно! И приходится теперь всем отказывать, мне так неловко...

– Ты научился говорить «нет», – буквально по-инерции произнес Элайджа, не осознавая толком, что говорит.

– У меня отличный учитель, – Монтгомери снова заулыбался ему, хотя уши его все еще были красными, и Камски почувствовал острую необходимость выпустить пар, например, разреветься или хотя бы убить кого-нибудь.

Он даже ответить ему не мог. Понятия не имел, что услышать от Джона нечто подобное, узнать, что у него есть спутница, с которой он будет танцевать весь вечер, и может, не только танцевать... Элайджа не знал, что это окажется так больно! Как будто ему не ответили на вопрос, а ударили по лицу. А потом заставили выпить стакан кислоты, потому что внутри все как будто сжималось, закручивалось, шипело и клокотало. Не расплакаться. Он взрослый парень, ему пятнадцать лет! Только бы не расплакаться...

– А ты с кем идешь? – с интересом поинтересовался тем временем Джон.

– Я... – Элджей слегка помедлил. – Не иду.

– Почему? – было очень трудно не сорваться и не сказать все как есть, но уж что, а не озвучивать то, что происходит в его голове, Камски умел мастерски, а Монтгомери, кажется, действительно был обеспокоен этим вопросом.

– Не хочу, – буркнул Элайджа в ответ. – Не люблю такие штуки. А, и танцевать не умею.

– Я могу научить, хочешь? – тут же обрадованно воскликнул Джон, и быстро добавил. – Будет очень грустно, если ты весь вечер будешь сидеть один, пока все веселятся...

«Хочу, конечно, только вот кто кого научит, Монтгомери» – подумал Элджей.

Но тут же представил, как тот будет танцевать с какой-то девчонкой, и отвесил себе не слабую моральную оплеуху.

– Не надо, все равно же не приду, какая разница, – Камски поднялся, старательно не глядя Джону в глаза. – Я тут вспомнил кое-что, извини, давай потом поболтаем?

– Я надеюсь, все в порядке, – произнес ему вслед Монтгомери. – Ты выглядишь не очень...

И почему все так? Почему именно этот парень, почему так быстро, как он вообще умудрился так вляпаться, что сейчас больше всего на свете ему хочется до глубокой ночи запереться где-нибудь, чтобы никого не видеть и ни с кем не разговаривать?! Задавать Джону этот вопрос было просто отвратительной идеей. Еще более отвратительной идеей было к нему привязаться. Элайджа всеми силами давил в себе стоящие поперек горла слезы. Еще не хватало и правда разреветься. Да он себе этого не простит! И ведь сказал же, что не пойдет, значит, не пойдет, какая ему разница...

– Мистер Камски, куда вы так летите?

Элджей резко остановился и обернулся. Он даже не заметил, как на полном ходу пронесся мимо директорского кабинета. Стерн смотрела на него с некоторым любопытством, склонив голову. В руках ее был небольшой сверток, по которому она постукивала указательным пальцем.

– Я... – Камски не нашелся, что ответить. – Никуда.

– Тогда, может, уделите мне минуту?

Коридор был пуст, и директриса опустилась на скамью – ту самую, на которой сидел Элайджа в конце прошлого года, пока ждал, исключат его из школы или же нет. С тех пор они со Стерн ни разу не разговаривали, да и тогда это вряд ли можно было назвать разговором. Слегка помявшись, Элайджа остался стоять.

– Вы уже подумали, с кем придете на праздник? – довольно мягко спросила директриса.

И эта туда же...

– Я не пойду, мэм, – как можно тверже ответил Камски, чтобы по голосу его не было понятно, что он только что готов был просидеть в совятне до поздней ночи.

– А вот тут вы ошибаетесь, – Стерн покачала головой. – Вы пойдете. И даже будете присутствовать на церемонии открытия, как и все приглашенные старшекурсники. Вы лицо нашей школы, мистер Камски, вернее, одно из многих лиц.

– Я не могу быть лицом школы, если я не иду на бал, – Элайдже в голову закралась парочка весьма поганых мыслей на этот счет.

Что им всем от него нужно? Да, все будут веселиться, а он будет читать. Или спать. Лучше спать, чтобы попросту не думать о том, что происходит внизу. Эта мысль грела ему сердце.

– Вы не понимаете, это не мое решение, и даже не ваше, – вздохнула директриса. – Сами догадаетесь?

Конечно, он уже догадался...

– Отец приедет? – коротко спросил Камски, на что получил лишь короткий кивок в ответ. – Требует моего присутствия?

– Вашего, и присутствия вашего брата тоже, – Стерн старалась говорить спокойно и размеренно. – У бала нет конкретных условий кроме формы одежды, но вам придется придти со спутником. Это тоже не мое решение. Элиас вряд ли согласится на уступки, хотя... вы же знаете своего отца лучше меня, верно? Вам судить.

Отлично. Просто замечательно! Мало того, что его насильно заставляют тащиться на это светское мероприятие, так он еще и не может придти один! Если до этого Элайджа просто относился к отцу с некоторой долей раздражения, то сейчас он его возненавидел.

– Я думаю, вы имеете полное право это прочесть, – директриса тем временем протянула ему уже вскрытое письмо, предназначенное, видимо ей, и тот самый сверток, который все это время держала в руках. – Здесь официальное письмо от ваше семьи и... ваш парадный костюм.

– Я могу заболеть? – фактически перебил ее Элайджа.

Стерн покачала головой.

– Не можете, мистер Камски, в этот раз не можете, – вздохнула она.

Больше всего хотелось разорвать письмо, а сверток бросить в камин. Прямо сейчас, пока никто ничего не видел. А потом правда заболеть. Попросить Джона еще разок швырнуть его в стену. Но вместо этого Элайджа просто сунул все это в сумку и кивнул. И что ему остается...

– Мистер Камски?

Он поднял взгляд.

– Мне очень жаль.

Складывалось ощущение, будто Стерн говорит вовсе не о его родителях...

Едва ли не до середины декабря Элайджа пребывал в некоторой прострации. В нем боролись друг с другом различные эмоции от отчаяния до гнева. Сверток он так и не распаковал, сунув куда-то под кровать, где тот благополучно потерялся среди целой кучи других вещей в незримом пространстве, заставленном книгами и горшками. Написал письмо родителям, получил громовещатель, который благополучно сжег в камине гостиной, зато вся башня услышала, как вопит не своим голосом его отец. Правда, только последние слова, но это было не важно. Он вообще не желал это слушать.

И пришлось смириться.

Это вообще был первый раз, когда Элджей мирился с тем, что ему велели сделать родители. Глупая обязанность придти на праздник не одному бесила больше, чем вообще вся эта история вместе взятая. Поначалу он думал проигнорировать хотя бы это, но в конце концов, сдался. У него оставалось не так много времени. Райли все еще носился с риторическим вопросом, кого ему пригласить, но в какой-то момент выдал, что не пригласит никого и просто будет наслаждаться возможностью потанцевать со всеми по очереди. Джон по секрету шепнул, что их рыжему недоразумению отказали трижды, но напоминать ему об этом не стоит – О ' Брайен усиленно держал лицо. Элджей понимал – если уж Райли остается один в новогоднюю ночь, то ему и вовсе ловить нечего. В конце концов, у него будет официальная отмазка, чтобы вовсе никого не приглашать. Интересно, как отец воспримет новость, что его сыну отказали все, кто только мог?..

– Ингрид? – Элайджа тихо подсел к подруге, пока та вчитывалась в их последнюю лекцию по заклинаниям.

Девчонка вопросительно взглянула на него поверх свитка. Волосы ее были собраны в легкий пучок на макушке, который с одной стороны удерживался обычным карандашом, а с другой – ее волшебной палочкой.

– Слушай, а... тебя кто-нибудь пригласил на бал? – ему трудно было спрашивать, но исключительно из-за их ноябрьского разговора, Элджей даже испытывал некоторое чувство стыда перед ней.

Брови Ингрид удивленно поползли вверх.

– Камски! Ты что, созрел?! – удивленно воскликнула она, тут же отбрасывая свиток в сторону. – Девятое декабря!

– Да, я в курсе, я правда не об этом спрашивал, – вздохнул Элайджа. – Так тебя уже пригласили?

– Сам-то как думаешь? – на секунду нахмурилась она и тут же закатила глаза. – Нет, только не это это лицо... ты хочешь, чтобы мне было стыдно, да? Что я не додумалась, что тебе надо подумать до последних чисел года...

– Нет, ты была моей единственной надеждой, – пояснил Элджей.

Он все ей рассказал. Впервые после разговора с директрисой он вообще кому-то рассказывал об этом. Ингрид слушала внимательно, не перебивая, и задумчиво накручивала на палец прядь светлых волос. Пожалуй, вся эта история даже ее до глубины души тронула.

– Какое право он имеет тебе указывать?! – буквально взорвалась она сразу после того, как Элайджа, наконец, замолчал. – Что за бред?!

– Ну, это не совсем бред, – выдохнул Камски. – Это просто мой отец.

– Не удивительно тогда, что ты всегда такой... – она не договорила и вдруг с подозрением взглянула на приятеля. – То есть, выходит, ты попытался пригласить меня, потому что у тебя не было выбора, и я, вроде как, вариант запаса...

– Посмотри на это с другой стороны! – перебил ее Элайджа. – Я не общаюсь с девушками, за пять лет разговаривал только с тобой, к кому мне еще пойти? Хотя бы посоветуй, какими словами сказать родителям, что меня боится и ненавидит вся школа, и из-за этого никто не согласился появиться со мной на празднике...

Ингрид перестала смотреть на него таким взглядом и даже, кажется, слегка расстроилась. Не найдя себе места, она вдруг крепко обняла его, так, что теперь уже Камски стало перед ней неловко.

– Прости, я думала, ты не пойдешь, а теперь не могу отказаться, – зачем-то оправдывалась перед ним подруга. – И сейчас у тебя эти терки с предками, я бы правда согласилась, Элайджа, я не хочу подставлять тебя. Но ты так меня разозлил своими словами, что я пригласила... меня пригласили... в общем, я согласилась пойти на бал с Джоном!

– Что?! – воскликнул Камски, но тут же замолчал – риск выдать себя сейчас был велик, как никогда, у него даже все внутри перевернулось от ее слов.

То есть... то есть, Джон идет с Ингрид. Джон пригласил девушку, которая ему так нравилась, и она согласилась. А все потому что он встал в позу, а ведь если бы не сказал, что не собирается никуда идти, все могло быть...

– Я думала, мы пойдем все вместе: ты, я, Джон и Райли! – продолжала Ингрид. – Что мы просто хорошо проведем время, повеселимся, вместе встретим Новый год. А ты сказал, что никуда не идешь, я так расстроилась, что решила – появиться там с самым популярным парнем в школе будет неплохой альтернативой, тем более, он и так давно хотел пригласить меня на свидание... мне сейчас так неловко, Элайджа, прости меня, я не могу даже на открытие пойти с тобой, потому что он тоже там будет, все старшекурсники там будут! А я не могу красиво стоять под ручку с вами обоими.

– Да ты и не должна, с чего вдруг, не надо извиняться, – пробубнил Камски, все еще пытаясь переварить полученную информацию.

– Только не говори никому об этом, пожалуйста! – взмолилась подруга. – Девчонки меня заклюют, половина школы мечтает с ним пойти. Не хочу, чтобы мне в тыквенный сок кто-нибудь подлил яда...

– Если тебе в сок кто-нибудь подольет яд, я подвешу его за ноги на Гремучей иве, – фыркнул Элджей, и Ингрид заулыбалась.

– Ты мой лучший защитник!

– У тебя есть бита.

– Все равно приятно!

Ему даже не было паршиво. Было странно. Он корил себя за то, что отказался тогда, в первый день после объявления, идти на праздник. Он думал о том, что ему делать, от него ведь никто не отстанет просто так. Но он не был расстроен, вернее – больше не был расстроен. Мысль о том, что Джон идет на бал именно с Ингрид вдруг успокоила его. Это куда лучше, чем какая-то незнакомая девчонка. Это же Ингрид Ларсен! Она ему почти как сестра!

– Я не могу тебя вот так бросить! – вздохнула она. – Давай, найдем тебе кого-нибудь! Не поверю, что в школе не найдется ни одной девушки, которая согласилась бы с тобой пойти.

– Мне бы твою уверенность, – Элайджа лениво наблюдал за тем, как та носится перед ним, меряя шагами гостиную, и даже зевал, закинув ногу на ногу. – Я вот поверю. Хотя, Райли говорил про какую-то слизеринку...

– Нет! – вдруг воскликнула Ингрид. – То есть, не надо, у нее ужасный словарный запас, и изо рта воняет. В общем, ты с ней не пойдешь!

– Ты так говоришь, как будто там за дверью очередь выстроилась, – Камски взглянул на нее с недоверием. – Я и так в полной заднице.

– Еще нет! – замотала головой подруга. – Я поговорю с девчонками, чем черт не шутит, не у всех же парни есть, в конце концов...

Ингрид взялась за этот вопрос основательно, со всем своим энтузиазмом. Элайджа даже не пытался дергаться, это все равно было бесполезно. Он не испытывал никаких эмоций в этом вопросе, он бы с радостью пошел один, может, действительно провел бы время с друзьями. В результате, он попросту сидел на книгами, готовясь к предстоящим экзаменам. Кажется, ожидание праздника исходило только от Джона. Тот носился по школе, то и дело спрашивал о чем-то, вечно улыбался, перебирал пластинки. А однажды притащил целую коробку еще горячего имбирного печенья и насильно кормил им всех, в первую очередь Райли, у которого настроение с каждым днем становилось все хуже и хуже. Оказалось, что вся его популярность буквально сошла на нет в один день. Никто не горел желанием идти на бал с парнем, который споткнется о порог Большого зала, прольет на себя пунш, запутается в мантии и наступит на ноги всем, кто будет танцевать хотя бы в паре метров от него. А если коротко – никто не принимал приглашение от неудачника. Он тоже оставил попытки что-нибудь с этим сделать.

– У меня нет идей, – Ингрид печально опустилась на скамью рядом с Камски, который как раз бездумно наблюдал за присутствующими в холле.

– А вон ту девчонку как зовут? – он кивнул на рыжеватую полненькую студентку в форме гриффиндора.

– Это Гвэн, но просто забудь о ней, – вздохнула подруга. – Она сама себе колдует фурункулы на теле, и пытается придумать мазь от них, вроде как, из сока ядовитой тентакулы... она странная.

– Ядовитая тентакула никогда не вылечит фурункулы, – Элайджа недоуменно вскинул брови.

Ингрид пару секунд посмотрела на него, как на умалишенного, и вздохнула.

– Ну вот, тем более, не можешь же ты пойти на бал с глупой девушкой.

– Ты так придираешься, а до каникул осталось три дня, – Камски рассматривал носки своих ботинок. – Если Джон согласится на еще одну дуэль, это будет классным выходом... не бойся, не покалечу я твоего бойфренда.

– Монтгомери не мой бойфренд, – фыркнула Ингрид. – В конце концов, мог бы мне помочь! Как думаешь, почему никто не хочет с тобой идти? Потому что ты такой весь стремный и людей проклинаешь?

Элайджа пожал плечами. Подруга вдруг вскочила с места, схватила его за руку и потащила за собой к зеркалу.

– Ты видел это?!

Конечно, он видел, почти каждый день. Ровно как и сейчас, когда равнодушно смотрел на свое отражение. Немытые волосы, выбившиеся из распустившегося хвоста на затылке, тяжелый взгляд с бессменными синяками вокруг глаз, растянутый свитер, на который Элайджа не так давно пролил какое-то зелье, и свежий утренний прыщик на подбородке. Ну, да. Бывает. Он не самый опрятный человек в этой школе.

– Сделай с собой хоть что-нибудь, просто ради приличия, – простонала Ингрид, видя, что все ее действия эффекта не возымели.

– Со мной все в порядке, – вздохнул Элджей. – Ничего я не собираюсь делать. Вообще, я в печали и мне не до того.

– Вот! Именно поэтому у тебя ничего и не выходит, Камски! – воскликнула подруга. – Ни одна живая девушка не согласится пойти на бал с таким пугалом.

Ингрид была просто мастером моральной поддержки. Элайджа действительно ничего не собирался делать. Это было муторно и бессмысленно. Он все равно прольет зелье или кофе на свитер, волосы все равно будут растрепаны, а с подростковыми угрями не справлялись никакие магические средства, вся школа это знала. Вот он сейчас еще очки наденет, и будет еще лучше. И к чему, спрашивается, тратить столько времени на эту ерунду? Раз ни одна живая девушка все равно не захочет...

Идея пришла ему в голову так внезапно, что он даже споткнулся на ровном месте, будто они с Райли только что ненадолго поменялись своими проблемами.

– Я знаю, – воскликнул Элджей, хватая лежащую на скамье сумку. – Знаю, кого пригласить! Спасибо, Ингрид, ты золото!

С этими словами, прижав ничего не понимающую подругу к себе и крепко поцеловав ее в щеку, Элайджа бегом бросился куда-то через весь холл, оставив Ингрид в полном замешательстве.

В первый же день каникул он заявил, что проблема со спутницей решена окончательно, только вот говорить, кого же он пригласил на бал, не собирался ни в какую, разве что сознался, что пришлось весьма попотеть и быть крайне настойчивым. Ингрид пробубнила что-то о том, что хоть кто-то здесь вообще бывает настойчивым, но за друга порадовалась. Райли постарался не взвыть, но его стоны о том, что «даже у этого чудовища есть девушка» слышала, пожалуй, вся школа.

– Я думал, мы с тобой, как два холостяка, посидим в углу, посмотрим на всех этих снобов с парочками, – он уже полчаса хныкал, сидя рядом в Большом зале, пока Элайджа зачем-то в первые дни каникул занялся домашним заданием, вернее, просто листал учебник по зельеварению и делал пометки в своем блокноте. – Взял и кинул меня, предатель.

– Ну, хочешь, я с тобой потанцую? – Элджей глянул на друга поверх записей.

– Это даже звучит ужасно! – теперь Райли мало того, что страдал, так еще и покраснел, и уткнулся лицом в сложенные на столе руки. – И я не об этом говорил... даже если и так, чудовище, ты представь как мы будем выглядеть, это даже не смешно!

– Отлично будем выглядеть, ты меня слегка ниже, я в танце веду, а если будешь падать – поймаю, – Камски явно не шутил, и О'Брайен только тихо всхлипнул в ответ.

В стоящий рядом с ним кубок с тыквенным соком в ту же секунду врезался на полной скорости запущенный кем-то небольшой тряпичный мячик. Кубок покачнулся, со звоном опрокинулся на стол, хорошенько окатив Райли руки и колени. Тот, кажется, этого даже не заметил, а если заметил – то отнесся весьма философски и не пошевелился.

– Извините, ребят, это случайно, я... – остановившийся возле них парнишка подобрал мячик и тут же изменился в лице. – А, О'Брайен... ну, понятно.

Райли снова промолчал. Элайджа проследил взглядом за студентом, после чего просто повел рукой, будто стряхивая воду с пальцев. Парень споткнулся на ровном месте, шнурки его попросту завязались в несколько тугих узлов. Камски на дух не переносил двух вещей: когда трогали его вещи и обижали его друзей. Даже если те не обижались, а молча лежали на столе и не шевелились. Снова поведя ладонью, на сей раз медленно, небольшим круговым движением, Элайджа почистил мантию Райли от липкого сока. Так удобно было хранить палочку в рукаве, иногда ее даже не приходилось доставать, но рано или поздно Элджей планировал научиться вообще обходиться без нее в подобных мелочах.

А вот это Рождество он мог смело назвать самым лучшим в его жизни. В школе было полно людей – кроме студентов, оставшихся на каникулы, ко многим приехали родственники, всем едва хватало места. Столы в Большом зале убрали, вместо них тут и там разместились дюжины маленьких столиков, которые можно было при желании сдвигать вместе или наоборот разбивать на столики поменьше, просто постучав по ним волшебной палочкой. Они дружной компанией отхватили себе один из таких – Элайджа притащил с собой Эллиота, и их стало пятеро. Кажется, украшая школу в этом году, кто-то явно перестарался, весь зал сиял ярче рождественских елок, стоящих рядами вдоль арочных окон. Вокруг стоял такой невообразимый шум, что мыслей своих нельзя было расслышать, но даже это не мешало Камски пребывать в превосходном расположении духа.

– А я говорил, что нам гостевых не хватит, – ворчал Андерсон, во всей школе только он явно не был в восторге от происходящего.

– Разве это проблема? – пожал плечами Манфред. – Они знали, на что идут. Посмотри на это, Хэнк, люди счастливы!

– А ты, я смотрю, не очень, – фыркнул профессор. – Чего не укатил хотя бы на Рождество?

– Не могу оставить своих отпрысков без присмотра, они без меня распускаются, – Манфред то и дело стрелял пристальным взглядом по залу, выискивая слизеринцев, после чего откинулся на высокую спинку стула и вздохнул. – Я отправил Ричарду письмо в этом году, но он не ответил. Думаю, вряд ли он появится.

– А кому он тут нужен? – усмехнулся Андерсон. – Извини, кроме тебя, конечно. Он уволился, остальное его проблемы.

– Ну, я подумал, он был бы рад ненадолго вернуться в школу, ему здесь даже нравилось, кажется. Но, видимо, на этот раз я ошибся.

– Не впадай в меланхолию и передай мне пирог с почками. Люди те еще сволочи, Карл, прекрати расстраиваться из-за этого парня. Дался он тебе?

– Может, ты и прав, – Манфред потянулся на другой край стола, передавая товарищу тарелку. – Но не стоит так о Ричарде, он прекрасный мальчик, просто он... сложный.

– А кому сейчас легко? Не хандри.

– Кто тебе сказал, что я хандрю? Да и с чего бы... я решил, что привезу Лео на праздник, он уже достаточно взрослый для такого.

– Мерлиновы кальсоны... объявляю тебя отцом года, Манфред!

Элайджа только что едва не разлил какао, когда у него над самым ухом взорвалась рождественская хлопушка. Джон сначала смеялся, потом справлялся о его самочувствии, потом снова смеялся, и злиться на него было попросту невозможно. Тем более, что сегодня он лез обниматься активнее обычного, а Элджей каждый раз буквально таял, чувствуя, как эти большие горячие руки сгребают его в охапку, словно он действительно совсем крохотный. Рядом с Монтгомери все были крохотными, если уж на то пошло.

– Кто-нибудь знает, что общего между Джо и мылом? – усмехнулся Элайджа в ответ на взорванную хлопушку.

Все присутствующие замолчали, Эллиот замотал головой.

– Они оба щиплют глаза.

Месть была сладка. Их столик буквально взорвался хохотом, Райли даже опрокинул что-то и теперь сидел в мокром свитере, но не мог перестать смеяться. Ингрид хохотала до слез, пытаясь что-то сказать, но никак не могла выдавить из себя ни слова. У Джона было такое несчастное лицо, что еще немного, и Камски бы захотел извиниться.

– Но... воробушек, ну я же прощения просил, ну ведь забыли уже! – залепетал Монтгомери.

– Да ладно, это... просто шутка, Джон, – сквозь смех произнес Элджей и, все еще хихикая, упал лбом ему в грудь. – Прости, я не... черт, как же смешно, извини! Мои глаза на месте, то есть, ты же не... заставь меня прекратить смеяться!

Джон промолчал. Элайджа еле дышал, чувствуя, как слезы выступили в уголках глаз, а потому не видел, что происходит. Как ему потом сказали, рожа у Монтгомери была ехиднейшая. Наклонившись, он одной рукой закрыл Элайдже глаза, а другой придержал за подбородок, после чего легко, но ощутимо укусил его за ухо.

– Заставил, – довольно произнес Джон, как только Камски прекратил ржать и, кажется, покраснев до самой макушки, отодвинулся от греха подальше.

Это всегда было так приятно и в то же время обжигало. По Джону невозможно было понять, что он думает. Казалось, что он любил всех вокруг! Но в то же время Элайджа каждый раз замечал лишь внимание, обращенное на него одного, и его было так много, а хотелось еще больше. Когда учеба закончилась, он вовсе перестал думать о чем бы то ни было, кроме Монтгомери, даже заставить себя и то не мог. Вел себя, как последний придурок, то и дело нарывался на то, чтобы до него дотронулись – и хорошо, что Джон был крайне тактильным парнем, и никогда не был против. Камски нашел что-то хорошее даже в его улыбке, эти ямочки на щеках, когда тот смеялся, они действительно сводили с ума. До праздника оставались считанные дни.

Ему нужно было проветриться. Ночью тридцатого декабря Элайджа никак не мог заставить себя уснуть. Не важно, с кем он идет на праздник, будут ли там его родители, что это вообще за глупое мероприятие – все было не важно, потому что Джон тоже там будет. Он настолько не мог выкинуть это из головы, что в конце концов в голову раз за разом лезли мысли о том самом моменте прикосновения горячего языка к его щеке, по спине бежали мурашки, и сон как рукой снимало. А лучшим способом проветриться для Камски было... конечно же ночная прогулка по школе!

Он так давно этого не делал, что уже и забыл, на сколько это бывает волнующе. Он даже специально не применял никакой магии, просто тихо крался по коридорам в надежде найти что-нибудь интересное. Он уже знал, почему не тают сосульки на перилах школьных лестниц, и почему парящие свечи горят не сгорая, разве что можно было сегодня помучить зеркало у Большого зала, но тогда он проторчит тут до утра, а завтра такой важный день...

– Элайджа?..

Это превратилось в традицию – стоило только Камски среди ночи выйти в коридор, как он обязательно встречал там Монтгомери. Тот стоял буквально в десятке метров от него, на сей раз халат у него был черный, правда, с проглядывающей через махровую ткань желтой подкладкой. И все такая же полосатая пижама, как и всегда. Элджей сделал пару шагов назад. Дружба дружбой, а этот придурок все еще староста школы.

– Ну серьезно? Перед самым праздником? – вздохнул Джон. – Скажи мне, что ты вышел в туалет и заблудился.

Камски лишь покачал головой. А зачем врать? Он прекрасно знает весь замок, он бы и с закрытыми глазами не смог заблудиться.

– А мог бы, между прочим, и соврать, – фыркнул Монтгомери. – Давай я тебя просто провожу в башню и мы сделаем вид, что ничего не было, а?

– Ну ты бы правда спросил для начала, что я тут делаю, – Элджей сначала говорил, а потом думал, вряд ли ведь он бы стал рассказывать Джону правду. – А сам?

– Мне не спалось, – тот нервно отвел глаза.

– Вот и мне тоже.

– Но я-то староста!

– Нашел чем гордиться.

– Я тебя свяжу и отнесу в спальню на руках, – нахмурился Монтгомери. – И это не шутка, я предельно серье... куда?!

Элайджа не знал, почему он просто кинулся бежать. Он никогда так раньше не делал, но вот именно сейчас вдруг захотелось. А почему нет? Пусть Джон за ним побегает, ему же не спится. Тем более, он хотел проветриться, а это лучший из способов!

– Стой, ну воробушек, пожалуйста, мы же всю школу перебудим! – воскликнул Монтгомери, действительно силясь догнать товарища.

Элджей вылетел на улицу, на секунду остановился, тяжело дыша, и нырнул за одну из ближайших колонн. Черт его знает, как там Джону, а он веселился. Было чертовски холодно, луна освещала школьный двор и заставляла снег переливаться, а Камски было наплевать. Монтгомери остановился на заснеженной дорожке, силясь отдышаться, и оглядывался по сторонам.

– Ты же простудишься! – воскликнул он, пытаясь воззвать к чужой совести. – Идем обратно, а? Ну ладно, не потащу я тебя в башню, давай хотя бы просто где-нибудь вместе посидим, только не на у...

Фраза была прервана ударом снежка по затылку и заливистым смехом Камски. У Джона было такое лицо, что невозможно было над этим не ржать. Тем более, своей занудливостью он сам напрашивался. Элджей едва успел утереть слезы в уголках глаз, как вдруг получил ответный залп прямо в лицо. Это не было больно, скорее просто неожиданно. Джон с гордым видом отряхивал руки. Элайджа сделал глубокий вдох, будто собирался выругаться, но вместо этого лишь резко поднял руку и с усмешкой прошептал: – Глациус...

– Эй, а вот колдовать не по правилам! – дорожка под его ногами превратилась в совершенно гладкий лед, и любое движение могло стать фатальным. – Мы так не договаривались!

– А кто сказал, что тут есть правила? – спросил Элджей, заготавливая сразу несколько снежков. – Защищайся, Монтгомери!

Джон был обстрелян со всех сторон и в конце концов не удержался и все же рухнул в сугроб. Камски не долго был собой доволен – следующее же заклинание швырнуло его в снег целиком, так что тот оказался даже под рубашкой. Кто-то явно разозлился и перешел на тяжелую артиллерию, хотя, удар был куда как мягче, чем во время их дуэли. Зато Элайджа оказался в крайне удобном положении – теперь он лепил снежки один за другим и прицельно швырял их в Джона, а сам тут же прятался, так что попасть в него было почти невозможно.

– Вылезай и дерись, как мужчина! – со смехом прокричал Джон, уворачиваясь от очередного удара. – Согласно трактату об искусстве войны, – едва переводя дыхание ответил Камски, бросая еще один снежок, от которого Монтгомери закрылся руками. – Я занял стратегически выгодную позицию!

– У тебя нет чести! – все еще хохотал Джон.

– А у тебя преимущества!

Элайджа, кажется, ни разу в жизни так не веселился. Ему было холодно, стучали зубы, а ног он уже вовсе не чувствовал, пальцы болели, но было откровенно наплевать. Джон не выдержал и растопил сугроб, за которым Элджей так удачно прятался, и они снова бились на равных, силясь уворачиваться от снежков и стараясь как можно реже пускать в ход палочки, чтобы простая битва не переросла в еще одну дуэль, хоть и дружескую. Изо рта вырывались целые облака пара, а от Монтгомери этот пар, кажется, вообще валил даже из-под вымокшего насквозь халата.

– Ну, хватит, воробушек, у меня уже сил нет, – снова тяжело рассмеялся Джон, и тут же получил вялый удар снежком в грудь.

– Слабак! – расхохотался Камски.

– Сам-то, ты палочку в руке уже не держишь!

– Это потому что у меня пальцы не гнутся...

Где-то наверху в одной из невысоких башенок с грохотом распахнулось окно.

– Камски! Монтгомери! Да вы охренели оба!

Парни переглянулись. Разбудить среди ночи Андерсона было большой ошибкой – они явно крупно влипли. Элджей ждал, что сейчас Джон в очередной раз велит ему идти спать, чтобы его отмазать, но тот, к его удивлению, лишь схватил его за руку и потащил за собой в школу.

– Давай, быстрее, если поймает – убьет обоих! – со смехом прошептал Монтгомери, протаскивая Элайджу по коридору куда-то в сторону западного крыла, пока профессор не спустился и не навалял им по первое число.

Они остановились только добежав практически до кухни. Элджей знал, где-то здесь находится вход в гостиную Хаффлпаффа. Джон заглянул в один из кабинетов, затащил товарища внутрь и, прикрыв дверь, приложил палец к губам, хотя сам едва сдерживал смех. Тут же спохватившись, он достал палочку, и теплый воздух тут же подсушил заледеневшую мокрую одежду.

– Спасибо, – тихо произнес Элджей, но Джон лишь покачал головой.

– Тебе спасибо, я так с первых курсов не веселился, – заулыбался он и виновато потупил взгляд. – Я совсем занудой стал?

– Ну, да, – кивнул Камски, но тут же замотал головой. – То есть, нет, не совсем... ты классный!

Он не совсем отдавал себе отчет в том, что говорит. Да, Монтгомери был занудой, но Элайджа считал его классным, несмотря ни на что, он даже привык и находил в этом какую-то особенную прелесть. Или просто был влюбленным мальчишкой, и все в Джоне казалось ему просто волшебным. Тот лишь заулыбался еще шире и вдруг приложил ладонь к его носу.

– Ты ледяной весь, если заболеешь из-за меня, я себе не прощу, – прошептал тот и, быстро растерев ладони друг об друга, приложил их к щекам товарища.

Это было... лучшим из подарков на прошедшее Рождество. Руки Джона были горячими и большими, настолько большими, что он запросто мог обхватить ими лицо Камски. Если бы можно было заморозить время, Элайджа бы сделал это прямо сейчас. Даже свечки в Большом зале не таяли, а он таял. Прикрыв глаза, он едва потерся щекой о теплую ладонь, и Джон прижал руки сильнее, ласково проводя по щекам большими пальцами. Почему все должно быть так сложно? Почему нельзя просто сказать ему все, как есть, получить положительный ответ, закончиться как личность на этом же самом месте? Почему, в конце концов, Джон вообще остановился под веткой омелы, свисающей с потолка гроздью белых ягод?..

– Джон, а я... – зачем-то начал Элджей, положив руки сверху на его ладони, хотя Монтгомери никуда их не убирал. – Я действительно настолько непривлекательный, что никто не хочет со мной идти?

Да, пожалуй, этот вопрос действительно волновал его сейчас. Элайджа очень любил себя, всегда, но глупое нескладное подростковое тело раз за разом отвешивало ему оплеухи на этот счет и заставляло передумать. Не то чтобы Камски заботился о том, нравится ли он окружающим. И именно поэтому он хотел спросить об этом Монтгомери. А для кого еще он бы хотел быть привлекательным, в конце концов?!

Джон лишь удивленно захлопал глазами.

– Что... да что за ерунда, воробушек, кто тебе вообще это сказал?! – с искренним негодованием воскликнул он, быстрым движением убрал с лица Камски волосы и заставил посмотреть на себя, все еще держа его в ладонях. – Ты классный! Поверь мне, я тебя каждый день вижу! А те, кто не захотел с тобой идти... у них плохой вкус!

– Хочешь сказать, ты бы пошел? – усмехнулся Элайджа, мысленно отругав себя за то, что этот вопрос вообще сорвался с его губ.

– Да, – вдруг совершенно серьезно ответил Монтгомери. – Не каждый день можно отхватить такого спутника, между прочим!

Элджей не знал, что ответить. Это было словно согласие, ответ на вопрос, который он побоялся тогда задать. Даже если Джон имел в виду что-то другое, даже если он сейчас шутил... а, нет, Монтгомери не умеет шутить о подобных вещах, он всегда говорит правду. Он и врать-то не умеет. Все внутри сжалось в комок, и будто огромный зверь, свернувшийся тугими кольцами где-то под ребрами заурчал от удовольствия и поднял клюв в попытке дотянуться до тепла и ласки, которую Джон сейчас попросту выливал на Камски целыми ведрами, сам того не замечая. Между ними было такое крохотное расстояние, что он мог даже рассмотреть капельки воды, оставшиеся на ресницах Монтгомери. Элайджа закрыл глаза и совершил самый безрассудный поступок, на который только был способен.

Поднявшись на цыпочки, он вслепую поцеловал Джона, едва не промахнувшись мимо губ. Это было самое потрясающее ощущение в его жизни, событие куда как более значительное, чем то возможное исключение, любые проблемы дома, предстоящие экзамены или все записи в его блокноте, накопившиеся за несколько лет. Он впервые целовал любимого человека, этому не было никакой цены. Губы Джона были мягкими и такими же горячими, как и он сам, и от него невыразимо пахло крапивой и сладким медом. Казалось, что этот момент длится целую вечность, на на самом деле прошло всего лишь несколько секунд перед тем, как Элайджа снова опустился и встретился взглядом с совершенно ошарашенными глазами друга, явно не ожидавшего такого поворота событий. Камски как-то интуитивно чувствовал, что совершил что-то совершенно непоправимое. Крепко сжав ладонь Монтгомери на пару секунд, он сделал пару шагов назад, после чего развернулся, распахнул дверь и пулей вылетел в коридор.

Ничего не было, ничего не было, ничего не было... да нет же, было! Только что, было! Элайджа не видел себя в зеркало, но его лицо сейчас явно полыхало, как рождественский фонарь. Ему было чертовски стыдно, и он понятия не имел, как они с Джоном теперь будут разговаривать, но... но он был самым счастливым человеком в мире! Наплевав на то, что сейчас ночь и вся школа спит, Элайджа с разбегу подпрыгнул в центре коридора с громким радостным воплем и, не сбавляя темпа, добрался до гостиной.

Что бы ни случилось завтра – это будет не так важно. Ему все еще казалось, что он чувствует эти горячие ладони на своем лице. Завернувшись в одеяло, Камски уткнулся лицом в подушку, чтобы не перебудить своим счастливым поскуливанием всех однокурсников. Как же ему будет стыдно... ему и сейчас было стыдно, но удовольствие перевешивало. Он то и дело касался пальцами своих губ и не переставал улыбаться.

Он поцеловал Джона. Он совершенно, абсолютно, безоговорочно счастливый дурак.


	16. Тысячелетний Бал

Весь следующий день был занят активной подготовкой к празднику, так что вероятность столкнуться с Монтгомери вплоть до самого вечера стремилась к нулевой отметке. Кажется, его вообще поймали где-то с утра и заставили, как ответственного старосту, принимать участие в приготовлениях зала, тем более, он все еще отвечал за музыкальную программу. Элайджа после бессонной ночи проспал до самой середины дня, подорвался в панике, увидев какой-то странный сон, но осознал, что лежит на своей кровати в пустой спальне, за окном еще светло, а значит, он ничего не пропустил. Если месяц назад он был бы только рад этому факту, то сейчас ему действительно хотелось пойти на этот бал. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть Джона не в школьной форме. Ну и самому, конечно, появиться на людях хоть раз не в растянутом свитере.

Еще около часа они проболтали с Ингрид в гостиной – та, кажется, вообще ни о чем не переживала. Ее родители не смогли приехать на бал, хоть она и писала им письма, но вряд ли она сильно расстроилась.

– Им бы все равно было скучно, они ребята своеобразные, – весьма пространно выразилась она, задумчиво втыкая палочку в волосы. – А твои приедут, кстати?

– К сожалению, – вздохнул Элайджа. – Хорошо еще, что только на одну ночь. Я бы не выдержал, если бы они заявились на все каникулы.

– Не любишь ты свою семью, – подруга покачала головой.

– А за что мне их любить?

Здесь спорить было не с чем. Все прекрасно знали, что Элайджа провел это лето в гостях у Райли, а также знали, почему. Никто ему лишний раз об этом не напоминал, да и незачем было.

Они просидели еще немного, но Элджей, посмотрев на время, вдруг извинился, поднялся и одернул рубашку.

– Ты куда? – удивленно спросила Ингрид, когда Камски зачем-то проверил карманы.

– В ванную, – он махнул рукой на прощание, направившись к выходу из гостиной. – Сама же говорила, никто не пойдет на бал с пугалом, не хочу подводить свою спутницу!

– Но ведь еще нет шести часов... – тихо произнесла ему вслед подруга, но тот вряд ли ее слышал.

Запершись в крохотной ванной комнате, Элджей вздохнул и, вывернув карманы, вернул всему необходимому нормальный размер. Так удобно было таскать с собой вещи, просто уменьшая их на время. На самом деле, необходимого было не много – сверток с парадной мантией, который он за все это время так и не распечатал, и пара бутылочек собственного производства. Труднее все было достать жемчужный порошок, который среди школьных ингредиентов был в дефиците, но Манфред, кажется, понял его без слов, и предоставил две лишних унции для загустителя. Элджей намеревался сегодня совладать со своими волосами. Чего бы это ни стоило.

Именно на них у него и ушло больше всего времени. Намыв голову один раз он немного подсушил отросшие патлы, собрал в тугой хвост и еще двадцать минут стоял перед зеркалом в попытке сделать что-нибудь, чтобы волосы все время не разваливались обратно. Осознав, что переборщил с воском, выругался и вымыл голову еще раз. Процедура эта была проделана им около шести раз, пока, в конце концов, он не остался полностью доволен результатом. Те самые две лишних унции жемчужного порошка должны были заставить воск высохнуть таким образом, что до утра он теперь мог не волноваться по этому поводу, даже если ему вдруг захочется посреди бала поваляться в сугробе. Основная часть миссии была выполнена.

Он умылся – около четырех раз, просто от нервов. Впервые в жизни брился – ну вот откуда у парней в пятнадцать лет на лице этот ужас?! И когда окончательно привел себя в порядок, до официального начала бала оставалось порядка получаса. Перед тем, как развернуть мантию, Элайджа еще раз посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Принципиальной разницы не увидел, но вот времени, потраченного на голову, даже жаль не было. Это была его личная маленькая победа. Если раньше он видел в отражении просто свое лицо, то сейчас это было его лицо, но чуточку лучше. Даже, кажется, синяки под глазами были не так заметны.

Мантию, кажется, выбирала мама. Потому что кому еще в его семье придет в голову прислать ему костюм, жилет у которого сам запахивается на теле... этот факт был неоценим, Камски провозился с тем, чтобы все застегнуть еще добрых двадцать минут, а будь у него пуговицы и на жилете, мог бы вообще никуда не идти. И, кажется, наконец, был окончательно готов. Отчасти, это была его маленькая месть Ингрид – фразу про пугало он готов был припоминать ей до самого окончания школы...

– Приготовьтесь, я буду очень громко страдать всю ночь, – буркнул Райли, появившись в Большом зале.

Ингрид только сочувственно вздохнула, и, словно котенка, почесала товарища за ухом. Люди уже давно собирались, и народу была просто тьма. Все старались не толкаться, так как в основном все пока стояли в холле. Студентов младших курсов, а также всех приглашенных гостей директриса лично провожала в зал, занимаясь тем, чтобы всем хватило места. Лицо ее не выражало абсолютно никаких эмоций. Она бы явно предпочла простую танцевальную вечеринку всей этой официальной тягомотине, но виду не подавала. Андерсон в строгой черной мантии, отливающей серебряными отсветами, хмуро стоял у входа – ему доверили самое важное, контроль за происходящим.

– Леонард, давай мы немного подождем, – Манфред подхватил на руки весьма энергичного мальчишку, порывающегося то и дело сунуть куда-нибудь нос, и в очередной раз растрепал его темные кудряшки. – Праздник пока не начался.

– А вы похожи, – фыркнул Андерсон, щелкая пацаненка по носу. – Одно шило в заднице на двоих.

– Это семейное, а ты завидуешь, – Манфред силился удержать сына, свешивающегося вниз, чтобы что-то рассмотреть. – Но иногда мне кажется, что проще справиться с горным троллем, чем с этим змеенышем.

Слово «змееныш» из его уст прозвучало так нежно и ласково, что Андерсон даже глаза закатил. В роли отца его приятель смотрелся странно, но смотрелся. Лео уже перезнакомился с половиной студентов, а половину от половины перекусал, заявляя, что он змея. К слову, что-то в этом было – передние зубы у него как раз не так давно выпали, новые еще не выросли, и большую часть слов он выговаривал с трудом, скатываясь на смешное детское шипение. На маленькую змею никто не обижался. Да и странно было бы попытаться – взгляд Манфреда красноречиво говорил о том, что любая попытка расстроить его сына карается мгновенной смертью.

– Здесь, по-моему, половина министерства! – воскликнул подошедший Джон, поправляя значок, приколотый к мантии. – Я ничего не говорил, но хочу, чтобы они разъехались после полуночи, а лучше раньше. Ничего не имею против, но меня коробит в присутствии таких серьезных ребят.

– Ты у нас тут тоже почти из серьезных ребят, остынь, – Райли хлопнул друга по спине.

– Я записал им второй альбом «Уэлльских вурдалаков», о чем ты, – Монтгомери поднял руки. – Буду удивлен, если не лишусь головы к утру за это!

– Ребят, а где Элайджа? – Ингрид в очередной раз осмотрелась. – Я его с середины дня не видела, он там не передумал, случаем?

– Ты его сегодня хотя бы видела, – вздохнул Джон, тоже глядя поверх голов собравшихся в попытках выискать знакомую темную макушку. – Мне кажется, я вчера слишком сильно зарядил снежком ему в голову...

– Вы играли в снежки?! Вдвоем? Без нас?!

– Это было спонтанное решение!

– Уважаемые учащиеся, не могли бы вы пройти в зал, мы скоро начнем, – в дверях появилась директриса и тут же исчезла, как только сделала объявление.

Элайджа так и не появился. Студенты перешептывались между собой, Райли сильно занервничал и едва не оступился, будучи тут же подхваченным Джоном под руки. Настроение его стремительно падало, да и отсутствие Камски не добавляло особой радости.

– Может, он уснул? – с надеждой спросила Ингрид.

– Могу послать патронуса, если разбудит, – Джон пожал плечами и незаметно достал палочку, но было поздно.

Стерн поднялась на кафедру, и весь зал смолк. Все преподаватели стояли позади нее, кроме разве что Манфреда – тот все еще держал на руках сына, а потому старался держаться немного в стороне. Джон не пошутил про количество министерских работников, а Элайджа оказался прав. Вряд ли вся эта церемония была действительно организована ради студентов. Невысокий мужчина, крайне похожий лицом на Элджея, поверх очков изучал стройные ряды старшекурсников. Только вот сына не находил.

Директриса старалась не слишком затягивать происходящее. Она произнесла поздравление, сказала несколько каких-то пространных фраз, которые вряд ли кто-то слушал – не удивительно, если бы вся эта речь была вовсе составлена советом попечителей. А после перешла к тому, что, как она говорила, и называлось – быть лицом школы.

– Райогнан Лир О'Брайен, – произнесла она, и Райли, не слышавший своего полного имени с самой церемонии распределения, шагнул вперед и даже отвесил низкий поклон, из-за чего рукава его изумрудно-зеленой мантии хорошенько подмели пол. – Ваше противостояние родовому проклятью заставляет нас лишний раз годиться вами. И вашими успехами в зельеварении, как настоятельно попросил отметить профессор Манфред.

Тяжело иногда быть чистокровным волшебником. Все о тебе все знают, даже если особенно не хотят, а одна твоя фамилия в определенных кругах складывает о тебе такое же определенное впечатление, хочешь ты того или нет. Многие из студентов были подвержены этому, и даже считали это проблемой. Например, Райли, которому огромных трудов стоило не оступиться перед огромной толпой аплодирующих. Особенно зная – все вокруг именно этого от него и ждут.

– Джонатан Валентайн Монтгомери, – Джон даже не стал выходить, просто кивнул и сдержанно – на сколько мог – улыбнулся. – Ваше звание лучшего ученика неоспоримо. И спасибо за помощь в организации праздника, если бы не вы, нам было бы намного тяжелее справиться с такой ответственной задачей.

Зал снова зааплодировал. Щеки Джона слегка порозовели, к всеобщему вниманию он относился весьма двояко. С одной стороны, привык, а с другой – каждый раз смущался. Стерн по очереди называла каждого из студентов, перечисляя его заслуги, даже самые малые. Все они были лицом и гордостью своей школы. Перед министерством особенно.

– Элайджа Эмеральд Камски...

Зал смолк. Элджей на празднике так и не появился. Директриса внимательно посмотрела в толпу и вздохнула.

– … его выдающиеся способности и огромный потенциал заставляют нас каждый раз переоценивать выставляемую нами планку в обучении магическим искусствам, что я хотела бы сказать, даже несмотря на его отсутствие...

– Я прошу прощения.

Присутствующие обернулись, и по залу пополз тихий шепот от самых дальних рядов, все дальше и дальше. Элайджа с гордым, пусть и несколько виноватым видом стоял в дверях.

– Мы с леди разговорились и забыли о времени, – он слегка поклонился, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как брови Стерн медленно ползут вверх от удивления. – Но мне было очень приятно, мэм. Прошу, продолжайте церемонию.

Он обернулся и протянул руку, но никто за нее не взялся. Вместо этого тонкие пальцы остановились в каком-то сантиметре от его ладони и застыли в воздухе, будто так и было задумано. В толпе кто-то что-то говорил, кто-то шептался, кто-то даже разговаривал в полный голос или смеялся.

– Он что, не шутит? Это серьезно?..

– У него крыша поехала...

– Призрак. Он пришел на бал с призраком!

– Прости, Елена, а я обещал привлекать к тебе поменьше внимания, – шепотом обратился Элджей к своей спутнице.

Факультетское привидение Равенкло лишь мягко улыбнулась ему.

– Я и так привлекла бы внимание, вы, живые, такие эмоциональные.

Ингрид ведь сказала – ни одна живая девушка не согласится пойти с ним на бал. И он пригласил мертвую. Ему понадобилось три дня на то, чтобы уговорить Елену пойти с ним. Она даже ни слова не сказала о том, что он слишком молод или вовсе ей не нравится. Весь первый день твердила несколько часов подряд, что ей не место среди живых. После – что над Камски лишь посмеются. Но он был так настойчив, что в конце концов, она сломалась. Тем более, Элайджа сказал, что кому, как ни ей, быть лучшей девушкой на балу – и не важно, жива она или нет. Она ведь, в конце концов, дочь одной из основательниц этой школы.

Стерн осталась верна своей гордости и самообладанию – несмотря на активные перешептывания, она продолжила вызывать студентов одного за другим. Досталось и Ингрид – за успехи в спорте, конечно, на чем директриса даже тепло улыбнулась. Элайджа стоял несколько в стороне от остальных, чтобы не толкаться и не вынуждать Елену лишний раз касаться окружающих. Им осталось пережить не так много. Один танец, хотя бы один танец...

– Хорошо тебе его видно? – фыркнула Ингрид, которая, в свою очередь, видеть Элайджу со своего места не могла. – Шею не сверни.

– Я бы тебя поднял, но не могу, – ответил Джон, все еще искоса посматривая на товарища. – Ты даже не представляешь...

– Вот давай все разойдутся и я тоже посмотрю, мне же интересно! – пискнула Ларсен. – Он что, серьезно Серую Даму пригласил?

– Ага, – пространно кивнул Монтгомери. – И он потрясающе красивый...

Церемония закончилась, и все студенты, у которых на этот вечер была пара, должны были выйти в центр зала для первого танца. Вообще-то, по традиции, должен был быть и закрывающий, но вряд ли кто-то будет в состоянии еще раз танцевать под утро. Вокруг Элайджи и Елены образовалось пустое пространство в несколько метров, никто не желал с ними сталкиваться. Ингрид тихонько выглянула из-за спины Джона и восхищенно охнула.

– Да я бы сама с ним пошла! – воскликнула она. – Прости, Монтгомери, не в обиду.

– А на что обижаться, я бы тоже сам с ним пошел, – тихонько рассмеялся Джон, но договорить им помешала заигравшая музыка.

Элайджа откровенно врал, что не умеет танцевать, да и многие уже давно об этом догадались. Он родился в крайне аристократичной семье. Мать учила его танцам с пяти лет, отец бил по рукам каждый раз, когда он неправильно держал вилку, а лишнее слово, сказанное за общим семейным ужином могло караться отправлением в свою комнату до утра без права на этот самый ужин. Он ненавидел это. Ненавидел свою семью, ненавидел свою жизнь. Но прекрасно танцевал даже с призраком. Ингрид едва не споткнулась, засмотревшись на то, как полы мантии Камски закручиваются вокруг него кольцами, переливаясь в свете свечей. Джон поймал ее, сделав вид, что так и было задумано.

А когда музыка смолкла – никто почему-то не решился к нему подойти.

Элайджа разговаривал с Еленой и улыбался. За то время, что он старательно убалтывал ее, она ему даже понравилась. Всегда сдержанная, гордая, но несмотря ни на что, милая, дочь Ровены даже будучи мертвой составляла ему неплохую компанию. К тому же, она, кажется, слегка к нему оттаяла, и была не против поболтать. Ей не было тяжело находиться в обществе живых, и все, что ее тяготило – то, что им будет не слишком приятно находиться в ее обществе.

– Элайджа, что ты творишь?!

Элджей обернулся и первым делом закатил глаза. Он этого даже, можно сказать, ждал. Что первым делом сделает его отец в такой ситуации? Конечно, скажет, что...

– Ты позоришь нас с матерью, ты позоришь всю семью! – зашипел он, хватая сына за предплечье и пытаясь оттащить немного в сторону. – Придти на бал с призраком. С призраком! Чем ты думал?!

– Нет, отец, – Элджей вывернул руку и шагнул назад, глядя на мистера Камски исподлобья. – Чем ты думаешь, позоря меня перед моей спутницей?

Элиас открыл было рот, но не нашелся, что сказать в ответ. Элайджа собрал в кулак все, чему его учили долгие годы, выпрямил спину и поднял голову.

– Обсуждать леди в таком ключе в ее присутствии... я был о тебе лучшего мнения.

Это был, пожалуй, первый раз в жизни, когда он уделал отца на его же собственном поле. У мистера Камски не было аргументов. Развернувшись на каблуках, он ушел в другой конец зала и затерялся в толпе. Бой был выигран.

– Элджей!

Эллиот привычно налетел на брата с разбега и буквально повис на нем. Элайджа улыбнулся.

– Я думал, ты не придешь, – пробормотал он, а после обернулся, обратив внимание на Елену. – Здравствуйте, мисс.

– Добрый вечер, юноша, – та сделала старомодный реверанс. – Вы так похожи... вы братья?

Элайджа кивнул. Хоть кто-то на этом вечере не собирался выставлять ему счет по поводу его безрассудного поступка. Эллиот не хотел задерживаться, но взял с брата обещание, что тот обязательно уделит ему немного времени до комендантского часа. Второкурсников общим скопом сгоняли в спальни в два часа ночи. Элайджа обернулся. Джон. Он ведь так хотел увидеть сегодня Джона...

Сердце екнуло и застучало где-то в горле. Монтгомери можно было разглядеть даже среди множества людей. Не только из-за яркой черно-желтой шотландки, перекинутой через плечо, и не потому что он был одним из самых высоких парней в зале. В глазах Камски он буквально светился. Будто солнце. Приподнявшись, Элайджа вытянул руку.

– Джо!

Монтгомери обернулся и улыбнулся еще шире, отчего ямочки на его щеках стали такими чертовски заметными. Элджей был без очков, но просто чувствовал, что они есть. Он так безумно их полюбил.

– Мы потеряли тебя, куда ты пропал? – первым делом спросил Джон, вытянув руку, но в последний момент передумал класть ее Камски на голову и снова убрал.

С одной стороны, Элайджа попытался убедить себя – это из-за того, что тот не горит желанием портить ту кропотливую работу, которую Камски провел над своими волосами. С другой, стало неприятно холодно. Будто то, чего он так ждал, вдруг не случилось. Не важно, по какой причине. Может, даже, по той, что Джон просто не хотел сейчас его трогать. Стало не по себе.

– Просто немного задержался, – сбивчиво ответил он. – Я весь день тебя не видел, может...

– Ой, да, с радостью, – перебил его Монтгомери, но вдруг улыбнулся с какой-то долей извинения на лице. – Только Ингрид очень хочет потанцевать... давай немного позже, окей? У нас вся ночь впереди.

Элайджа смотрел на его спину и не мог пошевелиться. Словно его ударили чем-то тяжелым, болезненным, он лежал и никак не мог подняться. Как тогда, когда Джон швырнул его в стену на дуэли, только сейчас было хуже. Тогда – просто боль в ребрах и головокружение, а сейчас что-то невообразимо пустое внутри него. Он видел, как мелькают золотые сполохи его мантии, как смеется Ингрид в своем небесно-голубом парадном наряде, как они танцуют, разговаривают, улыбаются. А он не мог перестать следить за ними взглядом. Джон повел себя так, будто ничего вчера не случилось. Совсем. Они просто пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и разошлись по спальням.

Как будто этот поцелуй ему вовсе приснился.

– Тебе нравится эта девушка? – шепнула Елена, проследив за взглядом Камски.

– Ингрид? – переспросил он, пытаясь придти в себя. – Нет, она просто... моя лучшая подруга, со второго курса...

– Значит, этот юноша?

Врать было бесполезно. Да и зачем ему врать? Уж кому, но точно не Елене. У нее не было никаких дурных намерений, она всего лишь спросила. Едва пересилив себя, Элджей слегка кивнул и отвернулся.

– Мне так жаль, – вдруг произнесла она с искренним сочувствием в голосе. – Я сталкивалась с подобным, это было... давно, но я еще помню это чувство. Я могу помочь?

– Вряд ли, – горько усмехнулся Элайджа. – Спасибо, Елена.

У него остался только Райли. Тот сидел на скамье в углу и крутил в руках стакан пунша. Стакан был полон, время от времени пунш проливался на его мантию, но О 'Б райен не обращал на это внимания. Стеклянным взглядом он смотрел перед собой и даже не поднимал глаза. Вокруг смеялись и танцевали люди, играла музыка. Элайджа опустился рядом.

– Классное появление, респект, – вяло произнес Райли. – И Равенкло тебе очень в тему, прям в твоем духе. Как ты ее уговорил?

– Я очень постарался, – усмехнулся Элайджа. – Ты как сам? Совсем паршиво?

– А не видно? – О'Брайен поднял голову. – Могу, конечно, всегда выпендриваться, но в конце концов я просто неудачник, Элджей. Мне давно пора смириться, что так всегда будет. И я ни черта не поменяю.

– Рей, ты чего? – Камски на минуту даже забыл о собственных проблемах, присев перед товарищем на колени и отобрав у него злосчастный стакан. – Твое проклятье тебя не определяет.

– Ваш друг прав, юноша, вы бы его послушали.

Райли снова поднял взгляд. Манфред, куда-то девший сына, стоял перед ним, спрятав руки в широких рукавах мантии, и улыбался. Он всегда ему улыбался. О ' Брайен был его любимым студентом, не только из-за способностей. Профессор что-то находил в нем, что-то, чего, может, не видели другие. Или не видел сам Райли.

– А какая разница? – вздохнул тот. – Вы сами все прекрасно видите, профессор. Что происходит в ответственный момент, когда я становлюсь серьезным? Происходит то, что я остаюсь ни с чем. Я впервые не пошутил...

– И вам стоит оставаться таким всегда, – Манфред наклонился к нему и протянул что-то блестящее, крохотное, держа его перед лицом Райли.

О ' Брайен широко распахнул глаза и словно завороженный смотрел на его руку. Профессор всего лишь двумя пальцами держал в протянутой руке крохотный флакон с зельем, которого там было не больше одного глотка. Элайджа и сам засмотрелся на золотые сполохи, привлекающие взгляд, и едва сумел отвести глаза.

– Это вам, в подарок, – все еще улыбался Манфред. – Не для экзаменов, просто так. Для личного, скажем так, пользования.

– Но... профессор, я не могу... – залепетал Райли, но взгляд от флакона не отрывал. – Это же так ценно, так дорого!

– А вы постарайтесь об этом не думать, – рассмеялся профессор. – Пейте, мальчик мой, это ваш последний год в школе, разве оно того не стоит? Просто пейте!

Крохотная бутылочка оказалась у О ' Брайена на ладони, а Манфред куда-то испарился, растворившись в толпе. Элджей с интересом рассматривал золотистое зелье.

– Это ведь?..

– Феликс Фелицис, – Райли смотрел на флакон, приоткрыв рот. – Эта штука делает меня нормальным человеком. Я никогда... никогда не пил его просто так, для себя. Я даже не знаю, что мне с ним делать.

– То, что Манфред сказал, пей давай! – воскликнул Камски. – Когда еще? Для тебя это важный день! Не смей сидеть тут один всю ночь!

– Ну, я же не один, ты со мной, – слегка улыбнулся Райли, после чего зубами открыл флакон и в один глоток осушил его до дна.

Внешне ничего не изменилось. Он просто сидел и чего-то ждал, какого-то чуда. Закупорил флакон, сунул его в карман и постучал ладонями по коленям.

– Ну как? – с интересом спросил Элайджа.

– Вообще-то никак, но эффект не в этом, – Райли вдруг вскочил на ноги, резко повернулся и отбил каблуками ботинок четкий ритм в такт музыке.

Полы его мантии закручивались, но не путались, не попадали под ноги, и все было... идеально. Он улыбнулся, откинул с лица рыжие кудри и широко развел руки.

– Ты видел?! – воскликнул он. – Видел это? Вот!

Он взмахнул палочкой, высушив мантию, и рассмеялся. Элайджа улыбнулся. Ему было действительно радостно, его друг был счастлив в этот момент, и сиял так ярко, что он сам, кажется, слегка заразился этим, но...

– Молодой человек, пригласите даму на танец.

Райли замер. Пожалуй, это было меньшее, чего он вообще ожидал. Обернувшись, он так и остался стоять, открывая и закрывая рот.

– Ты такой нерешительный, что с тобой сделали за два года в этой школе?

– Я не думал, что... Аерин! Откуда ты здесь?!

Аерин улыбалась ему, стоя на своих бессменных каблуках, глядя на него, как всегда, сверху вниз – О ' Брайен так и не дорос до нее. У них даже мантии были в один цвет – изумрудно-зеленая у Райли и темно-зеленая у Кларк.

– Из министерства, – со смехом ответила Аерин. – Хотела тебя увидеть, вот, увидела. Так что, потанцуешь со мной, красавчик Райли?

– Я... конечно, о чем речь! – воскликнул он, не веря своему счастью и, махнув Элайдже рукой, ушел куда-то ближе к центру зала.

Камски остался один. Елена попыталась присесть рядом, но вместо этого лишь парила над скамьей. С одной стороны, ему бы порадоваться. О ' Брайена так редко посещала такая штука, как удача, что жаловаться было попросту безбожно. С другой стороны, паршивее просто некуда. Теперь – точно некуда.

– Извини, что так напряг ради одного танца, – вздохнул он.

– Все в порядке, ты отлично танцуешь, – успокоила его Елена. – Хочешь уйти?..

– Наверное, – Элайджа смотрел в пол невидящим взглядом. – Ты говорила, что тебе тут не будет места, знаешь... мне тоже.

– Хорошо, что ты пошел со мной, – она рассмеялась. – Ты очень милый юноша, Элайджа. Если вдруг надумаешь умереть, заглядывай, я не буду против еще поболтать.

– Я и при жизни загляну...

Он обернулся, но Елены рядом уже не было. Не то чтобы она планировала его тут оставить, но раз он сказал, что хочет уйти, к чему ей задерживаться? Поднявшись со скамьи, Камски вышел из зала, засунув руки в карманы. Он продержался меньше часа. Даже для него это просто рекорд.

Среди всех этих смеющихся, радующихся празднику, таких настоящих и живых людей он чувствовал себя не лучше призрака. Почему именно сегодня до него вовсе никому не было дела? Ведь это Ингрид говорила, что они смогут повеселиться все вместе, а в результате ушла танцевать вдвоем с Джоном. Райли так надеялся, что они просто посидят вдвоем, «как два холостяка» как он выразился – и сейчас он остался с Аерин. Элджей ощущал себя пустым местом. В толпе это чувство было особенно острым. Он даже столкнулся с кем-то, но получил лишь короткое «извините», и вслепую побрел дальше. Что будет, если он сейчас уйдет и не вернется обратно? Кто-нибудь его хватится? Хотя, какое ему-то дело.

И Джон... он ведь поцеловал его вчера! Поцеловал, по-настоящему, не в шутку! А сегодня казалось, что ничего этого вовсе не было. По крайней мере, для Джона точно не было. На глаза снова навернулись слезы, и на этот раз сдержать их не получилось. Они вдруг сами покатились по щекам, так легко, будто просто ждали нужного момента. Элайдже было безумно обидно и так же безумно одиноко. Его просто не заметили. Ни сейчас, ни вчера вечером. Как бы он ни дергался, он так навсегда и остается просто заучкой, который никому не нравится. Даже его друзьям. Чем дальше он отходил от зала, тем сильнее текли слезы и, в конце концов, он просто вышел на улицу, остановившись на пустой заснеженной дорожке и глядя в небо.

И правда. Кому он только нужен.

– И куда ты дел своего отпрыска? – Андерсон опустился на скамью рядом с Манфредом, наблюдающим за студентами со стороны.

– Он взрослый мальчик, развлекается как хочет, – пожал плечами профессор, но сына из поля зрения не выпускал, тем как раз заинтересовались несколько старшекурсниц и танцевали с ним по очереди, чем приводили мальчишку в полный восторг.

Общей атмосферы веселья Манфред не разделял. Время от времени он едва слышно кашлял в кулак, и вообще выглядел куда хуже обычного, словно был чем-то сильно измотан. Андерсон покрутил в руках стакан и протянул коллеге.

– На тебе лица нет, Карл, выпей хотя бы, – вздохнул он, но Манфред лишь покачал головой.

– Я неважно себя чувствую в последнее время, – усмехнулся тот. – Старость, знаешь ли, Хэнк, она такая...

– Тебе едва за сорок, не смеши меня, – фыркнул Андерсон. – Скажи честно, это...

– Леонард, мальчик мой, подойди ко мне! – перебил и проигнорировал его Манфред.

Лео, тут же бросив все свои дела, бегом понесся к отцу через половину зала, огибая присутствующих, и влез к нему на колени. Профессор мягко улыбнулся, снова растрепав сыну кудрявые волосы. Мальчишка рассмеялся, но следующая попытка сделать то же самое привела к тому, что он цапнул Манфреда за руку отсутствующими зубами.

– Я змея! – радостно воскликнул он и смешно зашипел, выставляя кончик языка в дырку между зубов.

– Конечно, дорогой, – в голосе профессора было столько умиления, словно не ему только что впились в запястье. – Уже почти полночь. Ты спать не хочешь, кобра моя королевская?

– Неа, – Лео затряс головой. – Можно мы не будем уходить? Хочу вон туда!

Он обернулся и ткнул пальцем куда-то в центр зала.

– Посиди со мной немного, мой мальчик, – вздохнул Манфред. – И пойдешь, куда захочешь.

Лео не особенно хотелось сидеть с отцом, но перечить ему он не рисковал. Тем более, уставшее лицо Манфреда ему не нравилось, и, поерзав у него на коленях, мальчишка повис на его шее. Андерсон усмехнулся, поднялся со скамьи и, сообщив, что ради приличия ему неплохо бы проверить территорию, удалился куда-то в центр разноцветной толпы.

– Позвал меня, чтобы с ребенком посидеть? Как мило, – раздался над ухом Манфреда знакомый ледяной голос.

Профессор обернулся. Лео с интересом поднял взгляд, изучая незнакомца, хлопая огромными серыми глазищами. Перкинс стоял рядом, запахнувшись в серебристую мантию так, словно пытался в ней спрятаться, и в одной руке нервно сжимал письмо в надорванном конверте. На удивление, Манфред улыбнулся одними глазами.

– Ты ведь не ответил мне, откуда мне было знать, что ты приедешь? – с некоторым укором и насмешкой ответил он.

– Как видишь, я все-таки здесь, – нахмурился Перкинс. – Так зачем ты писал? Обрадуй меня, что это не потому что тебе нужна была нянька.

Манфред рассмеялся. Лео вряд ли что-то понимал, но его это и не волновало. Он все еще с интересом и тоской посматривал в зал.

– Ладно, дорогой, иди повеселись, – профессор снова растрепал сыну волосы. – Профессор Андерсон присмотрит за тобой, если что. Как видишь, этот господин хочет ненадолго меня украсть.

– Обидишь папу – укушу, – фыркнул Лео, соскакивая с коленей отца, и тут же показал язык.

– Прелесть какая, – вздохнул Перкинс.

Они вышли во двор. Манфред, кажется, не волновался о том, что на улице зима, и, несмотря на то, что только что с периодичностью кашлял, даже не запахнул мантию. Перкинс же кутался в свою, как в одеяло, и то и дело вздрагивал от холода. Людей здесь было куда меньше, и даже музыку было едва слышно.

– Ты так и не обращался в больницу, – не спрашивая, а утверждая данный факт, произнес бывший школьный целитель. – Я в курсе, если что, я же там работаю.

– Погода сегодня прекрасная, правда? – Манфред попросту проигнорировал его слова и поймал на ладонь несколько слипшихся друг с другом снежинок.

– Ты всегда уходишь от важных тем, Карл, – нахмурился Перкинс. – Ты пишешь мне пачками эти чертовы письма, а потом оказывается... я вижу то, что вижу.

– Как думаешь, почему я ни разу не предлагал встретиться, Ричард? – профессор вдруг остановился, повернулся к нему и убрал пальцами прядку темных волос с его лба. – Ты слишком нервничаешь каждый раз, когда мы видимся. Когда я вижу твое лицо, ощущаю себя развалиной. Не смотри на меня так.

Перкинс не ответил, только отвернулся, не позволяя себя лишний раз трогать. Он знал, что еще пара таких жестов, и он сломается, а потом будет только хуже. Как было раньше, как было всегда, с первого дня, когда они встретились. Ему было слегка за двадцать, мальчишка, не выдержавший постоянной суеты больницы и нанявшийся в школьные целители. И Карл. Такой молодой, с вечным огоньком во взгляде, строгий и одновременно до болезненного добрый. Он прогнулся один раз, прогнулся во второй, и что он получил в ответ? Пустоту. Пространные письма, нежелание отвечать на вопросы.

– Я не хочу читать о том, как ты воспитываешь сына, как ты работаешь, – едва слышно выдохнул он, глядя на то, как изо рта вырываются облачка пара. – Я хочу знать, что ты не умрешь завтра. Или через неделю. Но мы ведь не будем говорить об этом, я правильно тебя понял?

– Я не умру завтра и не умру через неделю, Ричард, я обещаю, – Манфред взял его лицо в ладони, и Перкинс не смог отвернуться, глядя ему в глаза. – Просто не смотри на меня так, будто это случится.

– Я буду, пока я бессилен с этим что-то сделать, – целитель хмурился и отвечал холодно и отстраненно, несмотря на то, как близко они стояли друг к другу. – Ты всегда был безрассудным идиотом. Зачем вообще писать, если не подпускаешь меня даже на расстояние заклятья? Душу потравить?

– Потанцуй со мной, Ричард...

Он опять ушел от темы, а Перкинс... не смог отказать. Вокруг не было ни души, двор был пуст, только снег безмолвно оседал на каменные плиты. Они слышали тихую музыку, звучащую в замке, а вместе с ней смех, шаги и чужие разговоры. Манфред подал ему руку, и целитель сжал его ладонь, болезненно закрывая глаза от того, на сколько ослабели за эти пять лет чужие пальцы. Профессор сделал вид, что ничего не видит, положил руку ему на талию и молча улыбался. Ричард чувствовал, как колотится под ребрами его сердце.

Они так много лет не танцевали. Снег тихо скрипел под подошвами ботинок, когда Манфред делал шаг, ведя в медленном танце. Перкинсу было одновременно хорошо и плохо. Так плохо, что он жалел, что приехал. Так хорошо, что он не хотел уезжать. Музыка не заканчивалась, пальцы онемели от холода, а ладонь профессора вовсе напоминала кусочек льда. Будто змея, выползшая ночью на камень.

– Я не могу так на тебя не смотреть, – севшим от мороза голосом произнес целитель. – Ты так постарел...

– Лет на двадцать, – равнодушно кивнул Манфред. – Ты говорил, это не будет иметь значения.

– Не имеет, – Перкинс покачал головой. – Я не об этом.

– Тогда просто танцуй со мной сейчас, и не смотри на мое лицо.

– Оно никогда не станет хуже, – вопреки просьбе, Ричард наоборот с уверенностью поднял глаза. – Пообещай, что не оставишь меня в неведении еще на пять лет. Пообещай, Карл, или я возьму с тебя непреложный обет.

Вместо ответа Манфред переплел с ним пальцы, наклонился и поцеловал, не давая сбежать. Перкинс пытался сопротивляться самому себе, но не смог, задыхаясь от холода и ощущения ледяных сухих губ и такого же ледяного дыхания. Он не выдержал, он сломался, хотя не должен был. У профессора есть сын, которого он любит, у него есть обязательства и долг, а он всего лишь влюбленный в него мальчишка. Даже если мальчишкой его уже можно назвать с натягом. Манфред целовал его медленно, осторожно, будто оплетал жертву тугими кольцами, чтобы потом сомкнуть их на ее горле. А целитель только сильнее сжимал пальцы, не отпуская его руку. Музыка смолкла.

– Уже полночь, – сказал он, едва дыша, но все еще не мог отпустить чужую ладонь. – Что дальше? Мы поговорили, я выполнил твою просьбу, и мне надо уезжать?.. все как обычно?

Профессор лишь приложил палец к его губам, жестом веля замолчать.

– На мне ответственность за одну маленькую змейку, но она скоро уснет. Не уезжай, у нас целая ночь впереди.

Элайджа сидел в пустом кабинете и ревел. Он уже не раз отругал себя за эту слабость, но легче не становилось. Идея пойти сюда уже давно не казалась ему хорошей. Все его друзья были где-то в зале, а о нем за полтора часа так никто и не вспомнил. Впервые в жизни обида была так велика, что заставила его просто забиться в угол и плакать. Вряд ли кто-то услышал бы его, музыка гремела совсем рядом, и, кажется, в зале только что объявили очередной медленный танец. Время от времени кто-то смеялся совсем рядом с дверью, и в такие моменты он закрывал рот обеими руками, чтобы не привлекать внимание, но снова и снова скатывался в рыдания, едва не переходящие в крик.

Мысль о том, чтобы так и остаться на всю жизнь одному, захлестнула с головой. Даже брат, который всегда оказывался рядом, был сейчас где-то далеко, и вряд ли подумал о нем. А что думать? Что он просто ушел в свою спальню, ведь столько раз говорил, что не хочет идти на этот чертов бал. Начало года оказалось ничем не лучше его окончания. Он так глубоко провалился в свои переживания, что даже не услышал, как открылась дверь.

– А я тебя ищу! – радостный смех Райли вывел из оцепенения, но едва не заставил расплакаться сильнее, хотя, сильнее было уже некуда.

Друг остановился, снова прикрыл за собой дверь и обеспокоенно сел рядом. Элайджа не пытался скрывать своего состояния, он и так спалился. Если полчаса назад он бы еще обрадовался и даже, пожалуй, пришел в себя, то сейчас О ' Брайен вряд ли мог помочь. Райли тяжело вздохнул, быстро постукивая пальцами по столешнице. Подумает, наверное, что дело в Ингрид, они почти всегда вместе. Элджей фактически лежал на столе, положив голову на руки, и только вздрагивал от немых рыданий время от времени.

– Это из-за Джона, да?..

Камски даже не ответил, только взвыл, как щенок, которого только что пнули. Райли тихонько придвинулся ближе и попытался его приобнять. Элджей вытер мокрый нос и повернул голову.

– Так заметно?..

– Ну, я же спец в таких штуках, – неловко усмехнулся О'Брайен. – Не думал, правда, что все так серьезно. А вообще, я удивлен, что я один понял, ты на него так смотришь каждый раз... ты же знал, что он идет с Ингрид, чего тебя сейчас-то так накрыло?

– Я... – Элайджа не знал, что сказать, долгое время молчал, стараясь подавить снова подступающие к горлу слезы. – Я поцеловал его вчера ночью.

Райли ничего не говорил, только слушал. Камски ждал от него если не осуждения, то хотя бы удивления, но тот сидел с абсолютно серьезным лицом, держал товарища за руку и просто кивал время от времени. А Элайджа рассказывал. Он был на эмоциях, он ругался, плакал, снова ругался, истерически посмеивался и не отпускал ладонь О ' Брайена, словно тот мог просто подняться и уйти, а тот все не уходил.

– Слушай, Джо в таких вещах то еще бревно, он просто ни черта не понял! – в конце концов, с уверенностью попытался убедить его Райли. – Пока ему в лицо не скажешь раза четыре, до него не дойдет.

– Думаешь, мне от этого сейчас полегчает? – усмехнулся Камски, вытирая мокрые щеки краем мантии.

Видок у него был просто ужасный. Нос покраснел и даже слегка болел, вокруг глаз виднелись розоватые пятна, а сами глаза были красными настолько, что Камски напоминал собой крайне невыспавшегося больного вурдалака. Вкупе с его вечным тяжелым взглядом, которым можно было забивать гвозди, картина получалась колоритная. Вздохнув, О ' Брайен достал палочку.

– Так, не вешай нос, я тебя тут одного больше не оставлю, – он крепко взял приятеля за затылок и придвинул к себе. – Сейчас подлатаем тебя, а там решим, что будем делать.

– Ты меня без глаз не оставишь? – неуверенно спросил Элджей, следя взглядом за кончиком чужой палочки.

– Я же сегодня не неудачник, забыл? – подмигнул ему Райли и постучал древком по его переносице.

Дышать стало легче. Какой-то парой легких движений О ' Брайен убрал с его лица следы многочасовой истерики и остался крайне доволен своей работой. Элайдже даже показалось, что настроение у него слегка улучшилось, но это было, видимо, исключительно плодами того, что ему больше не закладывало нос.

– Давай так, хочешь чего-нибудь? – спросил Райли, крепко держа приятеля за плечи.

– Я... я не знаю, – с удивлением ответил Камски. – А ты?

– А я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной танцевать! – воскликнул О'Брайен, вскочил и протянул ему руку. – Давай, ты сам обещал!

– Ты же отказывался? – Элайджа нехотя поднялся с места.

– Это был прошлогодний я, – фыркнул Райли. – Тем более, такой классный парень не должен сидеть один и страдать. Джон постарался с подбором музыки, там классно! Ну, шевелись!

Камски просто тащили за руку, а он просто не сопротивлялся. Танцевать он не хотел, но Райли ведь пришел за ним, беспокоился о нем, и сейчас вот пытается всеми силами его расшатать. Отказываться было бы полнейшим свинством. Музыка действительно была неплохой, самое то для простой школьной дискотеки, в которую потихоньку превращалось все мероприятие.

– Кстати, пей, – О'Брайен зачем-то всучил ему в руки стакан с искрящимся шипучим розовым напитком. – Ничего крепкого тут не наливают, но и так сойдет, тебе лет-то...

– Ты старше меня на два года, – фыркнул Камски и понюхал содержимое стакана – пахло свежей клубникой и еще чем-то сладким.

– Иногда я даже думаю, что это ты старше на два года, но вот сегодня вспомнил, что нет, – Райли хлопнул его по плечу. – Да ты пей, не парься, может, полегчает.

Элайджа вернул на место пустой стакан и тут же был нахально вытащен за руку в центр зала. Ритм был таким быстрым, что он потерянно стоял и озирался по сторонам, не зная, что ему делать. Будучи от макушки до пяток аристократом, он не умел танцевать ничего кроме вальса. Время от времени кто-то из студентов смотрел на него и перешептывался.

– Знаешь, сколько народу пожалели, что не пошли с тобой сегодня? – сказал Райли ему на ухо и тут же рассмеялся, шагнув назад. – Давай, ты обещал мне танец!

– Я в этом не очень, – Элджей пожал плечами, лишь сильнее озираясь – теперь ему действительно казалось, что люди вокруг говорят о нем.

– Да ладно?! – О'Брайен рассмеялся, вдруг отошел еще на шаг и протянул ему ладонь. – Тогда, придется тебя учить.

Камски не знал, зачем взял его за руку, но поначалу это было просто ужасно. Он не успевал за его движениями, Райли просто орудовал им, как тряпичной куклой, смеялся и время от времени что-то комментировал. Элайджа никогда раньше не видел, чтобы чьи-то ноги могли так быстро и точно двигаться. Если О ' Брайен учился этому, не будучи под воздействием Феликс Фелицис, то он просто герой! К середине второй песни Элджей немного освоился, и происходящее стало даже веселить его. Они с Райли, сами того не замечая, расчистили вокруг площадку в несколько метров.

– Ну, и кто теперь ведет, чудовище? – усмехнулся О'Брайен.

– Сейчас объявят что-нибудь на три такта, – тяжело выдохнул Камски, шагнув вперед и оказавшись на секунду нос к носу с товарищем. – И я тебя сделаю.

– Помечтай еще, мне даже нравится!

Но ничего на три такта так и не объявили, а эта парочка выдохлась куда раньше. Наперебой хохоча, повиснув друг у друга на плечах, они кое-как добрались до выхода из зала. То ли дело было в количестве кислорода, то ли Райли сам по себе так на него действовал, но Элайджа хотел сейчас только смеяться, особенно после его продолжительной истерики. О ' Брайен прислонился спиной к стене.

– Мне сейчас для счастья не хватает только выпить, – на выдохе произнес он и снова рассмеялся.

– Слушай, у меня, – Элджей все еще с трудом переводил дух. – Есть подарок от тети. Ежегодный, традиционный. Никто не расстроится, если я это открою, моя же бутылка... будешь?

– Ты еще спрашиваешь?! – воскликнул Райли. – Тащи давай! Где ж ты раньше был, Камски?!

Они заперлись в том же самом пустом классе, на сей раз на замок. Настойки тетушки Эдвины не даром пользовались успехом. На вкус она была, как пересладкий чересчур густой ягодный сок с легкой горчинкой, и пить ее можно было буквально из бутылки. А вот в голову давала похуже, чем огневиски в кабинете Андерсона. Не прошло и получаса, как Элайджа уже чувствовал, что ноги вряд ли будут хорошо его держать, если он сейчас встанет со стола, на котором сидел все это время. Безумное желание все время смеяться вовсе невозможно было притупить. Каждая шутка Райли казалась ему просто гениальной. И чувствовал он себя превосходно, разве что голова то и дело кружилась, но на это можно было просто закрыть глаза.

– Слушай, мне кажется, мы переборщили, – О'Брайен потер руками лицо, откинулся на спинку стула и охнул, едва не завалившись назад, но под действием зелья все же не упал. – Главное не спалиться.

– Будем вести себя тихо, – заговорщически прошептал Элайджа и снова рассмеялся, закрывая рот рукой, представив себе, как они выглядят со стороны.

Когда бутылка опустела, им обоим уже было так хорошо, что необходимость вести себя тихо как-то забылась. Райли тоже перебрался на стол и болтал ногами, в моменты своих самых экспрессивных фраз вешаясь приятелю на шею. Элайджу то и дело вело, но он старался держаться и делать вид, что все под контролем. Получалось не очень.

– Я чего подумал, – О'Брайен вдруг почесал кудрявый затылок. – Может Джон ничего тебе не сказал, потому что ему не понравилось? Ты хоть целоваться-то умеешь?

– Не знаю, – вздохнул Камски. – Не умею, в смысле... мне никто не говорил.

– Ты ни с кем даже не целовался?! – недоуменно воскликнул приятель и присвистнул, когда Элджей покачал головой. – Ну, это нонсенс!

Элайджа лишь плечами успел пожать. Райли вдруг резво повернулся, так легко, даже в мантии не запутался, будто и не пил вовсе, и с совершенно серьезным лицом посмотрел на друга.

– Хочешь, научу?

– В... в смысле? – удивился Камски, но предложение почему-то показалось ему заманчивым.

– Да в прямом, целоваться научу, придурок! – воскликнул Райли. – Я Джона учил на пятом курсе, только не говори ему, что я тебе сказал, окей? Он стремался так, жесть... ты в курсе, что не считая меня это был его первый поцелуй?

Элайджа покачал головой, но чувство было приятным. Хоть в чем-то он у Джона оказался первым. Ну, почти первым, но Райли ведь сказал – он не считается. О ' Брайен отказа, кажется, не принимал. Убрав со стола пустую бутылку, он придвинулся к другу вплотную и попытался что-то объяснить на пальцах, выходило плохо.

– Короче, если у тебя не потеют ладони и не воняет изо рта, считай, полдела сделано, – он весьма убедительно кивнул сам себе. – Не сжимай зубы, не открывай рот слишком широко, губы никогда не вытягивай – это вообще ужасно. Остальное можно, если очень захочется.

– Спасибо, профессор, – Элджей не сдержался от смеха.

– На мне попробуй.

Даже несмотря на крайнюю степень нетрезвости, Камски, мягко говоря, удивился.

– Что?..

– Что слышал, чудовище, целуй, я сказал, – Райли зачем-то закрыл глаза ладонью. – Давай, если тебе так будет проще, я тебя не вижу.

Сердце снова застучало где-то в горле. Элджей нервно сглотнул, не зная, куда себя деть. Это было неожиданно, он понятия не имел, что делать и был в абсолютной панике. Поцеловать? Райли? Сейчас?! Он, конечно, уже однажды его целовал, но ведь это была мелочь, глупость, ничего серьезного. Хотя, а сейчас разве серьезно? Он ведь, вроде, просто учится... у О ' Брайена были очень яркие губы, и, кажется, на них тоже были веснушки. Если такое вообще было возможно. Элайджа даже слегка наклонился, но в последний момент вздохнул.

– Ох, Ровена... это так странно! – воскликнул он, не в состоянии оторвать взгляд от губ товарища, которые тот тут же недовольно скривил и поморщился.

– Камски, давай резвее, я не молодею! – фыркнул он. – Другой бы на моем месте ждать не стал, будешь так тормозить, вообще один оста...

Он не договорил. Элайджа просто наклонился вперед и прижался ртом к его губам. Такого же волшебного ощущения, как от поцелуя с Джоном, конечно, не последовало, но это все равно было скорее приятно, чем нет. Райли следовал своим же правилам, и изо рта у него ничем не пахло, зато сам он насквозь пропитался сладким ягодным вкусом. Элджей немного повернул голову и, слепо убрав ладонь О ' Брайена от лица, придержал его за затылок.

Они молча целовались в пустом классе. Сначала неуверенно, потому что Райли ничего не делал, но быстро вошел во вкус и начал отвечать. Если в первые пару минут Элайджа боялся сделать что-то неправильно, то потом стало уже не до этого. Мягкие рыжие кудри приятно щекотали ладони, а когда он случайно прикусил Райли кончик языка, тот вздохнул так резко и рвано, что можно было не пояснять – это хороший ход. Снова закружилась голова, то ли от вновь накатившего опьянения, то ли просто от того, что стало как-то подозрительно жарко. Камски открыл для себя тот факт, что ему нравится кусаться. Скользнув по уголку губ Райли языком, он легко прихватил зубами его нижнюю губу, чем вызвал вполне недвусмысленный стон.

– Годриков меч... – выругался О'Брайен, едва дыша, когда Элайджа немного отодвинулся, чтобы перевести дух – глаза его блестели, а губы от такого продолжительного поцелуя, кажется, стали еще ярче, чем были. – Не останавливайся сейчас. То есть... черт, извини!

Он просто притянул Камски к себе за ворот рубашки, обжег горячим дыханием и совершенно неожиданно толкнулся языком ему в рот. Элайдже было не с чем сравнивать, он не знал, хорошо Райли целуется или нет, но ему просто нравилось. Нравилось прикосновение горячего языка к коже, нравилось раз за разом выбывать из О ' Брайена очередной стон, после которого он недовольно ерзал на столе и притягивал Камски к себе еще сильнее, в конце концов, просто забравшись к нему на колени. Слишком близко. Они двое были слишком близко друг к другу. Райли едва успел вдохнуть, Элджей снова придержал его за затылок и прижал к себе, свободной рукой обхватив поперек туловища – тот едва слышно заскулил, сжимая его плечи.

– Черт, я сейчас... – О'Брайен зажмурился, замотал головой и резко отодвинулся. – Давай проветримся? У тебя классно получается, но я скоро задохнусь.

Они, конечно, не прекратили. Было даже наплевать, нравятся они друг другу или нет, а Райли, кажется, забыл, что его интересуют только девушки. Они просто продолжали целоваться, пока никого не было рядом. В одном из ледяных коридоров, где, на удивление, не оказалось очередной шумной компании, Элайджа просто прижал его к стене, целуя и прикусывая шею, отчего О ' Брайен плавился, зажимая рот рукой, чтобы их никто не услышал.

– Мне будет так стыдно, – прохрипел он, откидывая голову назад и прижимая губы Камски к себе еще сильнее. – Блять, Эл... у меня крыша едет, поцелуй меня еще раз!

– Подожди, слушай, а Аерин?.. – Элайджа вспомнил об этом так внезапно, что Райли, кажется, едва не захныкал от того, что его отпустили.

– Серьезно? Сейчас?! – он закатил глаза. – Она давно уехала, все министерские разъехались после полуночи. Никогда так больше не делай!

– Не буду, – Камски снова прижал его к стене и, будто извиняясь, легко поцеловал уголки припухших губ.

А спустя четверть часа они уже хохотали, в обнимку ввалившись в полупустой зал. Большая часть присутствующих давно выдохлась, но кто-то еще держался и, кажется, планировал танцевать хоть до самого утра. На самом деле, многие были ничуть не лучше, чем эти двое, по крайней мере, если судить по тем нетрезвым компаниям, которые попадались им в коридорах. Первой на глаза попалась Ингрид. Та сидела прямо на одном из полупустых столов, закинув ногу на ногу, и молча пила пунш из стакана, наблюдая за присутствующими. Скинутые туфли сиротливо валялись рядом. Элайджа поднял руки и замахал.

– Ингрид! – позвал он и, когда подруга обернулась, замахал еще сильнее. – Ингрид, иди к нам!

Та с радостью соскочила со стола и, держа туфли в руке, подбежала к ним босиком по ледяному полу. Улыбка ее быстро превратилась в искреннее удивление.

– Вы когда успели?! – воскликнула она, глядя то на Камски, то на О'Брайена, которые на ногах-то едва стояли. – А мы вас искали!

– У нас был трудный разговор и мы пытались развеяться, – назидательно произнес Райли.

– Парни, вот вы где, – с другой стороны зала к ним подошел Джон. – Я уже школу обыскивать собирался... стоп, вы напились, да?

Монтгомери смотрел на них обоих с таким упреком, что оба не выдержали и синхронно заржали.

– Сейчас наш зануда-староста будет нас отчитывать, – Элайджа всеми силами сдерживал хохот. – Рей, ты готов?

– Я к этому всегда готов, – Райли постарался вдохнуть поглубже, чтобы успокоиться, но вряд ли себя контролировал.

– Да если бы был смысл, – вздохнул Джон и осмотрелся. – Валите отсюда, здесь же преподавателей полно... идем!

Если Монтгомери это, кажется, разозлило, то Ингрид только хихикала вместе с друзьями. Ей все нравилось. Бал ей, кажется, давно наскучил, и новые впечатления были как раз вовремя. Джон хмурился, заглядывал за угол на предмет того, нет ли там желающих вкатить его приятелям по первое число, и почему-то тащил за собой за руку именно Элайджу, который был не в состоянии сейчас упираться.

– С чего вы вообще решили так нажраться?! – воскликнул он, когда они, наконец, оказались достаточно далеко от зоны поражения. – Вы оба придурки! Мы думали, с вами что-то случилось!

– Не нуди, Монтгомери, если ты не заметил, один ты сегодня в ажуре, а нам повезло меньше, – фыркнул в ответ Камски. – Развлекались, чем могли.

Джона его слова, кажется, задели, по крайней мере, судя по изменившемуся выражению его лица. Элайдже стало стыдно и он зачем-то повис у друга на руке и ткнулся лбом в грудь.

– Извини, Джонни, Рей просто пытался меня подбодрить, – он просто не мог видеть Монтгомери расстроенным, а сейчас все эмоции были сильнее и острее в десятки раз. – И вообще, моя была идея. Так что ругай меня.

– Я буду ругать обоих, – нахмурился Джон. – Могли бы хоть сказать, где вы! А ты вообще несовершеннолетний... ох, Хельга, почему мои друзья такие безответственные идиоты?!

Элайджа рвано вздохнул. Ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы Джон хотя бы руку положил на его затылок, но тот просто стоял и никак не реагировал. Райли вдруг резко дернул Камски за плечо и заставил отступить назад, после чего подошел к другу вплотную, глядя на него с вызовом.

– Еще раз доведешь его до слез, и клянусь Годриком, я вломлю тебе Монтгомери, и не посмотрю, что ты мой лучший друг, – с твердой решимостью произнес он.

Лицо Джона вытянулось. Он посмотрел на Камски, все еще стоящего в стороне и, кажется, начал что-то понимать в происходящем.

– До слез?.. – тихо произнес он. – Я не...

– Забей, Рей, просто забыли и все, – вздохнул Элджей.

– Оу, драма! – воскликнула Ингрид. – Ну-ка, парни, рассказывайте, что у вас случилось?

– Да ничего не случилось, не важно, – вздохнул Камски.

– Этот придурок его расстроил, – ответил за него Райли, оборачиваясь. – Потому что он бревно неотесанное.

Джон себе места не находил. Понимание накатило на него лавиной, а что с ним делать, он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Кажется, одной только Ингрид здесь было чертовски интересно. Она пританцовывала на месте, ледяные плиты пола морозили ей босые ноги, но обуваться она не собиралась.

– Ну, и что? И вы просто напились из-за этого? – фыркнула она. – Всего-то! Хоть расскажите...

– Я учил Элайджу целоваться, – вдруг радостно сообщил Райли.

– Что?! – хором воскликнули Джон и Ингрид – один ошеломленно, другая восторженно.

– Да ладно, первый день меня знаете? – Райли рассмеялся. – Эл, покажи им!

Камски опешил, но... идея была заманчивой. Определенно, заманчивой. С одной стороны, какая-то доля рациональности подсказывала ему, что делать это при парне, который тебе нравится – не самая лучшая мысль. Но на пьяную голову казалось, что нет, это именно тот самый момент, другого не будет.

– Да без проблем, – он подхватил Райли так, что тот едва не упал и в последний момент ухватился за ворот его жилетки, и на сей раз поцеловал его уверенно и крепко, абсолютно не стесняясь присутствия зрителей.

Ингрид даже выронила туфли, закрыв рот ладонями, и едва не взвизгнула от восхищения. Джон, в свою очередь, смотрел на них с удивлением, а после нахмурился, даже взгляд потемнел, как случалось в моменты, когда он на что-то злился. Элайджа отпустил Райли, тот выпрямился и откинул с лица волосы.

– Круто? Мне тоже нравится, я классный уч...

– Рей, иди-ка сюда на минутку, – Джон поманил друга к себе, приобнял за плечо и, отойдя с ним на несколько шагов, наклонился к самому его уху. – Еще раз так сделаешь – я тебе сам вломлю.

Райли удивленно захлопал глазами, вдруг присвистнул и, дернув Монтгомери за воротник, снова заставил наклониться к себе, горячо прошептав на ухо:

– А ты сделай с этим что-нибудь.

Ингрид радостно подпрыгивала на месте, ей зрелище явно пришлось по душе. Откуда в ней было столько энтузиазма к подобным штукам никто не знал, но наблюдать за отношениями между людьми или за чужими поцелуями, например, ей нравилось даже больше, чем строить собственные.

– Ладно, мы идем отдыхать, а вы как хотите, – Райли снова повис у Элайджи на плече. – Адьес, амигос! Инди, ноги отморозишь.

– Да ты что, я тут пылаю, как бенгальский огонь! – хихикнула она, но вздохнула. – Хотя, меня вот никто не целует.

– Действительно! – воскликнул Джон, все еще разозленный коротким диалогом с Райли.

Резко развернув Ингрид к себе, он подхватил ее за талию, приподнял над полом и, впервые в жизни набравшись смелости, поцеловал. Та вряд ли сообразила, что произошло, даже не успела ни за что ухватиться. Только вот никто их поцелуя уже не видел.

Райли заставил Элайджу выбросить из головы это дурацкое происшествие. Еще несколько дней, и до Монтгомери окончательно все дойдет, а что дальше будет решать уже ему. К тому же, О ' Брайен, кажется, никак не мог остыть. Они зачем-то поднялись в западное крыло, там, по крайней мере, было теплее, хотя, Элджею и без того было так жарко, что он давно оставил где-то свою мантию, оставшись в одном жилете. На сей раз Райли сам вжал Камски в стену, слепо покрывая влажными поцелуями его лицо и шею.

– Я так пьян, что готов экспериментировать, – сбивчиво горячо произнес он ему в губы и усмехнулся. – Я никогда не спал с парнем... Эл, попробовать хочешь?

– А тебе нормально? – хрипловато рассмеялся Камски.

– Ну, ты проверь, нормально мне или нет, – Райли взял его за запястье и недвусмысленно направил руку вниз.

У Элайджи снова закружилась голова. Он давно не отдавал себе отчета в том, что делает, да и в брюках давно стало тесновато, и не только у него. О ' Брайен, по-видимому, парился этим вопросом уже давно, потому что охотно подался бедрами навстречу – Элджей никогда не слышал, чтобы у того был настолько низкий голос.

– Дошло? – спросил он, горячо дыша и глядя на Камски исподлобья.

– Ну ты, конечно, охренеть просто, – Элайджа прижал его к себе еще ближе и уперся коленом ему в пах, ловя ощущения от того, как Райли еще раз инстинктивно подается ему навстречу. – И куда пойдем?

– Не хочу на холоде, тут рядом ваша башня, – на удивление быстро сообразил О'Брайен.

– Там же народа полно...

– А тебе ли не наплевать?

В спальню они старались войти как можно тише – получалось плохо. Кто-то весьма громко храпел, из-за одного из пологов слышались тихие женские стоны. Точно, сегодня ведь все ничуть не лучше, а живут они в общежитии... Элайджа подтолкнул Райли в сторону своей кровати и парой легких движений снял жилет, который, оказывается, и расстегивался также, самостоятельно.

– Оставишь след в истории, – шепотом произнес О'Брайен, посмеиваясь, и задернул полог, оставив свою мантию валяться на краю кровати.

– Думаешь, тут никто больше?..

– Это твоя спальня, я не в курсе.

Элайджа так устал, что едва голова коснулась подушки, глаза тут же сами собой начали закрываться. Руки у Райли были холодными, но такими чертовски приятными. Тот никак не мог справиться с пуговицами на его рубашке – Камски притянул его к себе за рыжий затылок, целуя и поглаживая по спине. О ' Брайен навалился на него сверху. Он, может, и был на два года старше, но размером товарищу все равно уступал. На его лице был небольшой пластырь – видимо, порезался, когда брился, Райли часто ходил с такими. Камски стало так приятно и уютно. Может, ему стоило влюбиться в Райли?.. он так о нем заботится, переживает, он такой маленький и теплый, и так горячо целуется. Рей что-то тихо говорил и смеялся, водил носом по шее друга, прихватывал кожу одними губами, и его кудри щекотали Элайдже ухо.

– Извини, я кажется совсем отъехал, – едва слышно пробормотал Элджей, бездумно целуя Райли в уголок глаза.

И больше ничего за эту ночь не помнил.

Проснулся он неизвестно во сколько, от холода. В голове было невообразимо ясно и столь же невыразимо пусто. Элджей осмотрелся. Райли лежал рядом, свернувшись в клубок, прислонившись к нему спиной, и завернулся в одеяло почти с головой. Судя по частично расстегнутой на груди рубашке и тому, что О ' Брайен тихонько сопел рядом – вчера они просто уснули. Не удивительно, влить в себя на двоих целую бутылку настойки, которая бы, пожалуй, только Андерсона бы не скосила. В спальне все еще кто-то громко храпел, кажется, с самой ночи.

Осторожно, стараясь не разбудить Райли, Элджей вслепую пошарил рукой по тумбочке. Первым, на что он наткнулся, были его очки, так и пролежавшие здесь со вчерашнего дня. Ему прямо сейчас чертовски нужен был стакан воды. А лучше два. Или вообще весь графин. Он снова повел рукой, на столешнице было пусто.

Палочка. Эта мысль вдруг врезалась ему в голову и заставила подняться. Зря он это сделал – в голове все тут же поплыло, а к горлу подкатила тошнота. Где его палочка? Уронил он ее вчера, что ли?

Зачем-то, она понадобилась ему именно сейчас, не позже. Поднявшись на ноги, Элайджа опустился на колени и посмотрел под кровать – пусто. Обшарил карманы, осмотрел все вокруг, даже тумбочку едва ли не наизнанку вывернул. И, кажется, начал паниковать.

– Ты чего? – Райли все же проснулся и приоткрыл один глаз, зевая.

– Палочку свою не могу найти, – ответил Камски, ползая вокруг и по четвертому кругу перепроверяя матрас.

– Понятно, – О'Брайен совершенно спокойно завернулся обратно в одеяло. – А я свою куда дел?.. ну и хрен с ней.

Ему было легко говорить, тем более, его собственная палочка нашлась в кармане его же мантии. Точно, мантия! Он ведь вчера скинул ее где-то, а палочку всегда хранит в рукаве, та, наверное, так и осталась там. Даже не застегнув пуговицы, Элджей бегом кинулся вниз по лестнице.

– Проснулся, наконец, – воскликнула Ингрид, заметив пробегающего мимо друга. – Что с тобой?

– Я палочку потерял, – коротко ответил Камски, выбегая из гостиной, вдаваться в подробности он не собирался.

Подруга лишь вздохнула, глядя ему вслед. Неудивительно.

Не было в его жизни момента ужаснее этого. Все вчерашние переживания отошли на второй план. Он чувствовал себя раздетым, даже хуже, словно у него не было руки или сразу обеих рук. Как он мог вообще? Потерять палочку! Уму непостижимо! Элджей носился по школе, силясь вспомнить, где они с Райли вчера были. Так, в основном на первом этаже, в восточном крыле... или западном? Да где они только не шарахались!

Первым делом он зачем-то обшарил Большой зал, который пока не привели в привычный вид, но там, конечно, ничего не обнаружил. Паника с каждой минутой нарастала. А он еще и проспал до середины дня! Вот как ему теперь ее искать?! Он заглядывал в каждый угол, в каждый пустой класс, но, само собой, ничего не находил.

– Что с тобой, воробушек?

Он натолкнулся на Джона в одном из коридоров, в прямом смысле – просто врезался в него, не успев затормозить, и даже не сразу осознал, кто перед ним. Монтгомери выглядел явно обеспокоенно.

– Палочка, – также коротко пояснил Камски и запустил пальцы в волосы. – Я не могу найти палочку. Какой же я идиот...

– Ну, не расстраивайся, найдется, – Джон попытался было его приобнять, но Элджей только отмахнулся, ему было не до того.

Чувства чувствами, но сейчас у него было дело чрезвычайной важности. Джона он знал всего пару лет, а палочка была с ним с его первых дней в этой школе. И если без Монтгомери он мог как-то обойтись, как показала практика, то без нее – ни в коем случае. Если он не может колдовать, он и дышать не может. Джон лишь тяжело вздохнул и наклонился к нему.

– Давай, я помогу? – спросил он с искренним сочувствием.

– Обшаришь всю школу?! – воскликнул Элджей. – Я даже не помню, где мы вчера были! Извини, мне правда это важно...

Никто на него не обижался. Даже Райли, кажется, успев за это время как-то выбраться из гостиной Равенкло и даже привести себя в порядок, пытался помочь, и то и дело спрашивал окружающих, не видели ли те его мантию. Для других это было бы не так страшно, но не для Камски. Камски, который с этой палочкой даже спал! Ему казалось, что мир рушится. Если он не найдет ее к вечеру, его можно считать потерянным для общества. Элджей в панике осматривал все закоулки по второму разу, даже наверх поднялся, включая те этажи, на которых они с О ' Брайеном даже не думали заходить.

– Камски! – окликнул его кто-то из незнакомых ему старшекурсников. – Ты искал ее.

У Элайджи сердце екнуло. Высокий худощавый слизеринец протягивал ему аккуратно сложенную мантию.

– Держи, ее еще утром нашли, – сказал он, но тут же замолчал, удивленно глядя на то, как Элджей разворачивает сверток и перетряхивает его целиком, тут же снова меняясь в лице.

– Кто ее нашел?! – воскликнул он, безумным взглядом глядя на студента. – И где?

– Не знаю где, но знаю кто, – парнишка немного испуганно шагнул назад. – Идем, я спрошу у него.

Камски спустился следом за ним в подземелья и остался ждать возле гостиной Слизерина. Это была его единственная зацепка. У него уже руки дрожали. Кое-как застегнув, наконец, рубашку, он накинул мантию на плечи, чтобы не мешалась. Вместе с этим парнем в коридор вышел еще один, кажется, его приятель или вроде того.

– В холле, около больничного крыла, – объяснил он, и Элджей, рассыпавшись в дюжине благодарностей, оставил ребят в недоумении переглядываться и тут же снова кинулся наверх.

Еще полчаса он просто ползал на коленях по полу, боясь пропустить хоть сантиметр. Если ее кто-то подобрал и молчит, он найдет этого человека и собственноручно свернет ему шею. Нет, сначала сломает пальцы, а потом свернет шею. Или сделает еще что-нибудь ужасное, он еще не придумал. Колени болели, ладони тоже, но он не останавливался, всем своим видом внушая окружающим различные чувства от соболезнования до смеха.

– Полы до вас уже подмели, молодой человек, – послышался над его головой голос Манфреда.

– Ага, знаю, – Камски даже голову не поднял. – Отойдите, пожалуйста, профессор, вы мне мешаете.

– Вас кто-то наказал и теперь вы чистите полы зубной щеткой? – с интересом спросил тот, но шагнул в сторону.

У всех были свои способы заботы, в том числе и у Манфреда. Если бы тот мог помочь, было бы прекрасно, но он не мог. Джон уже попытался применить на палочку манящие чары, но те не сработали. Ровно как и еще десяток различных чар. Элайджа прополз еще пару метров, но вдруг в глаза ему бросился кончик резной ручки, которую он узнал бы даже с закрытыми глазами – тот едва заметно виднелся из-за постамента одной из школьных каменных статуй.

– Нашел! – воскликнул он и, едва не пропахав носом пару метров пола, оступившись, кинулся туда, поднимая палочку и тут же прижимая ее к себе. – Грешная горгулья, наконец-то!.. ауч!

Палочка ударила в него короткой, но явно болезненной алой молнией, и тут же снова упала на пол, откатившись на пару метров. Элджей удивленно хлопал глазами. Она обиделась! Она не него обиделась! Манфред рассмеялся.

– Вы потеряли свою спутницу, юноша? – спросил он. – Весьма расточительно, она будет на вас злиться.

– Но, я... – Элайджа повернулся к нему, у него даже губы, кажется, задрожали, а после снова упал на колени прямо на пол, наклонившись над палочкой. – Прости меня, родная, прости дурака, пожалуйста! Я никогда больше, даже в мыслях!..

В школе уже ужин подходил к концу. Факультетские столы вернули на место. Камски сидел на скамье, тарелки перед ним не было, а вот палочка была. Время от времени он пытался дотронуться до нее, но та лишь недовольно пускала снопы ярких искр и откатывалась на небольшое расстояние. Элайджа с грустью смотрел на нее и даже не знал, как еще ему извиниться.

– Ну, прости меня, любимая, хватит злиться, – тяжело вздохнул он, палочка не отреагировала. – Мы никогда с тобой больше не расстанемся, обещаю. Я кретин...

– Знаешь, Камски, зачем тебе вообще надо было искать девушку для бала? – задумчиво спросила Ингрид, наблюдая за всей этой картиной уже больше часа. – Всем и так ясно, на ком ты женишься.

Элайджа поднял на нее удивленный взгляд. Что им там ясно? Ни черта они все не понимают! Снова попытавшись дотронуться до палочки, он слегка накрыл древко ладонью, но так его и не коснулся.

– Я правда так больше не буду, дорогая моя, не обижайся, – тихо произнес он с искренним раскаянием. – Ты же знаешь, я тебя больше всех люблю...

– Мне бы так уметь, – печально вздохнула Ингрид.


	17. Кем стать, когда вырастешь?

Палочка «простила» своего хозяина только к следующему вечеру. Элайджа носил ее, завернув в платок и прижав к сердцу, ровно до тех пор, пока та не смилостивилась и не далась ему в руки обнаженным древком. Только решив эту проблему Камски впомнил – проблем у него еще целая куча.

С Райли они разговаривали, но весьма неловко. На трезвую голову их праздничные похождения казались сущим адом, и друзья никак не разбавляли горькую пилюлю откровенного стыда. Ингрид строила глазки обоим, то и дело подмигивая – вот уж кого по-настоящему впечатлило представление с поцелуем! Джон упорно делал вид, что ничего не случилось, праздник прошел хорошо, а мог бы еще лучше, если бы кое-кто не напился в стельку. Райли страдал от похмелья только первые полдня, но на правах негласного любимчика Манфреда получил свою порцию какого-то зелья, и уже через час щеголял совершенно светлой и пустой головой в дополнение к сияющей улыбке.

– Это было обалденно! – заявил он на следующий вечер, когда вся дружная компания просиживала кресла в одном из помещений библиотечного крыла.

– Ты не сказал, откуда ты взял зелье? – заговорщическим шепотом поинтересовалась Ингрид. О том, что Райли хлебнул Феликса, друзья узнали быстро, но тот почему-то никак не решался сдать Манфреда. Что-то подсказывало ему, что профессор ни с кем свое решение не согласовывал, и в случае, если информация дойдет до прподавателей, он вполне может получить если не директорский выговор, то хотя бы предупреждение. А подставлять своего благодетеля О'Брайену совсем не хотелось.

– Запоздалый подарок на Рождество, – наконец, отмахнулся он, давая понять, что не скажет об этом даже подруге – не потому что не доверял Ингрид, а потому что не доверял школьным стенам, у которых были уши, то и дело снующие из одного портретного проема в другой.

– А я думал, Феликс Фелицис с алкоголем не мешают, – вставил Джон очередную колкую реплику в адрес парочки малолетних пьяниц.

Райли с Элайджей тут же сделали вид, что активно пристыдились. Камски все еще был обижен на Джона, но далеко не так, как в ту ночь. Ну, да, Монтгомери действительно ничего не успел сообразить. Он бы и сам, может, не сообразил, если бы его кто-нибудь внезапно поцеловал. Тот же Райли! И мысли бы не проскользнуло, Райли вообще с кем попало постоянно целуется. А Джон его – Элайджу – каждый день обнимает, волосы треплет, разрешает валяться у себя на плече или на коленях. Нет, Джон действительно если и виноват в чем-то, то исключительно в том, что не воспитал в себе проницательность, но это его не портило. По мнению Камски, разумеется. Тем более, как только Ингрид с Джоном наперебой рассказали, что оба хором согласились бы пойти с ним на бал, если бы вообще можно было придти втроем или как-то разделить Элайджу на две половинки, он вовсе простил Монтгомери все прегрешения. Вот пригласил бы его сам, первым, и может, ничего этого бы и не было. Ну, разве что скандал с отцом, но такими мелочами он пренебрегал уже не первый год, пренебрег бы еще разочек.

То, чего Элайджа никак не мог взять в толк – Джон не злился на него, но почему-то злился на Райли. Нет, ссориться всерьез они не собирались, но на какое-то время между друзьями повисло немое колкое напряжение, причин которого ни Камски, ни Ингрид не знали. Возможно, Монтгомери решил, что вина за случившееся лежит на Райли, как на старшем, а обвинять несовершеннолетнего Элджея не мог, да и не хотел особо. Но ближе к концу каникул все устаканилось, история слегка подзабылась, и все вернулось на круги своя. По крайней мере, Райли мог снова безнаказанно виснуть у Джона на шее, и тот не делал при этом каменное безучастное лицо, словно на его шее никто вовсе и не висит.

Атмосфера праздника окончательно сошла на нет, и Элайджа вернулся к своему излюбленному занятию – сидел за книгами. Джон, как оказалось, набрался смелости и пригласил Ингрид на свидание. Погода в тот день оказалась препаршивейшая, и тратить последний день каникул на то, чтобы таскаться в метель по заваленным снегом улочкам Хогсмида, ни Камски, ни О ' Брайен желанием не горели, вместо этого засев читать по ролям «Историю Магии» для седьмого курса. Идея принадлежала Райли, как-то сболтнувшему, что переговоры генералов в войнах гоблинов надо не заучивать наизусть, а ставить на сцене. Монтгомери присоединился к ним спустя каких-то три часа – слишком много для простой пробежки и слишком мало для полноценного свидания. Мантия на нем была насквозь мокрой, как будто на лице шел не снег, а форменный ливень. Даже светлые волосы слиплись и висели одинокими мерзлыми сосульками. Шапкой Джон то ли пренебрег вовсе, то ли куда-то дел ее по дороге.

– Не получилось, – коротко сообщил он, опустившись на край диванчика с потухшим взглядом.

Как оказалось, поначалу все было нормально, но чем дальше все заходило, тем больше Джон нервничал, и в конце концов, Ингрид не выдержала. Высказала ему все, что думает, включая то, что он нестерпимый мямля, и такими темпами девушки у него не будет никогда, будь он хоть тысячу раз лучшим учеником всей школы и самым популярным парнем Хогвартса. И Монтгомери остался один наедине со своим горем и заиканием, а теперь вот, вернулся в школу. На сим его душеизлияние завершилось очередным глубоким, крайне печальным вздохом, окончательно убедившим всех, что Джон на этот раз не то что не притворяется, а даже не собирается делать вид, что все в порядке.

– Джон, Джонни, детка, ну ты как будто не знаешь нашу Ингрид, на нее не угодишь! – Райли незамедлительно увалился другу на колени, заглядывая под опущенные мокрые ресницы – кто его знает, Джона просто замело снегом, или обида оказалась еще сильнее, чем они думали.

– Это же, вроде, не значит, что мне должно быть менее паршиво, правда? – несмотря на колкую фразу, Монтгомери не огрызался, а констатировал факт, что ему больно, и лучше сейчас не стало.

– Это значит, что и на твоей улице будет праздник! Вот уперся ты в одну непрошибаемую валькирию, надо оно тебе, а? Ты посмотри вокруг, Джонни, столько прекрасных людей!

Джон действительно посмотрел. И столкнулся взглядами с Элайджей.

– И что, тебе совсем никто кроме Инди не нравится? Ни капельки?!

Покраснев до самых кончиков ушей, будто заранее об этом сговорились, ребята опять отвернулись – Джон в стену, Элайджа в книгу. Райли с самым невинным выражением лица из своего «арсенала манипулятора» взирал на товарища, кажется, требуя от него ответа на свой весьма нериторический вопрос.

– Я очень замерз и мне нужно в ванную, Рей, пусти, – Джон, путаясь в мокром шарфе, попытался подняться с диванчика, потерпел фиаско, но в конце концов освободился, ценой того, что едва не уронил с упомянутого диванчика самого Райли.

– Конечно, разве тебя что-то держит? – прокричал ему вслед О'Брайен, считая очередную шишку наименьшей из жертв, на которые сейчас готов был пойти.

Когда шаги Монтгомери окончательно стихли, а Камски осознал, что держит книгу вверх тормашками, он соизволил, наконец, обернуться к Райли – на сей раз ехидно собой довольному.

– Зачем? – коротко спросил Элайджа, понял, что не дождется ответа, и уточнил. – Зачем ты это говоришь?

– Устраиваю тебе личную жизнь, чудовище! – Райли так искренне и запросто хлопнул друга по спине, что уличить его в чем-то дурном стало попросту нереально. – Он же сам никогда не додумается, ты не понял еще? Инди права, он бревно и мямля, когда дело касается отношений! Его надо брать за шиворот и тащить куда тебе нужно. Он потащится, поверь мне!

– Но я-то не хочу никого тащить, – Камски снова спрятался в книгу, демонстрируя всем гоблинским генералом свои предательски раскрасневшиеся щеки. – Блин, Райли, так не делается...

– А если так не делается, то вы будете сидеть по углам до конца года, а потом Джон закончит школу! – вдруг с таким жаром воскликнул О'Брайен, что парочка местных портретов недовольно обернулась на шум. – Выпустится, уйдет из Хогвартса, и вы два года совсем не увидитесь, Эл! Так что переставай ломаться и делай как я скажу!

На это Элайдже возразить было нечего. Райли был прав, и так болезненно прав, что одной только фразой надавил на самое уязвимое место. Камски уже думал об этом, через полгода Джон получит диплом, станет полноправным членом магического общества, получит работу. А он так и останется школьником, и будет торчать в этом замке еще два года, за которые они смогут разве что слать друг другу письма и, может быть, видеться в каникулы или по праздникам. И то не факт, кто сказал, что у Монтгомери найдется для него время?..

– И что ты скажешь? – Камски отложил книгу, предав историю магии временному забвению.

– Скажу, что раз он от нас сбежал, то мы на верном пути, – Райли расплылся в абсолютно счастливой улыбке, не предвещавшей ничего хорошего.

– Ингрид, правда, прости меня, – Джон сидел на скамье Равенкло спиной к столу, в то время как Ингрид изучала свое расписание, ни разу не посмотрев на старосту.

– Джо, пожалуйста, отстань, – вздохнула она, надеясь, что если игнорировать Монтгомери, рано или поздно он уйдет.

– Инди, да прости ты его уже! С добрым утром.

Элайджа, чьего присутствия никто пока не успел заметить, наклонился и привычно поцеловал подругу в щеку, которую та с удовольствием ему подставила. Джон опечаленно отвернулся, но тут же, сам того не ожидая, получил от Камски такой же короткий поцелуй.

– С добрым утром, Монтгомери. И правда, отстань уже, всех достал. Она тебя простит, обещаю.

Уши Джона предательски покраснели, но сбегать еще раз он не решился. В прошлый раз он с упорством избегал всех до вечера и, кажется, вообще ушел в свою спальню, где и заперся до самого утра, а после прекрасно делал вид, что все хорошо. Ингрид обернулась и смерила его оценивающим взглядом.

– Ну раз уж Элайджа тебе пообещал, что поделать, я тебя прощаю, – она подняла сумку и закинула ее на плечо, по пути шепнув Камски на ухо: – Я на него и не злилась, вообще-то.

– Правда?! – Монтгомери, не слышавший последней фразы, глянул вслед подруге, приподнявшись со скамьи.

Ингрид резко развернулась и в его же собственной манере растянула губы в улыбке кончиками пальцев.

– Не грусти, Монтгомери, а-то морщинки появятся, – крикнула она и уже быстрее побежала в сторону класса.

Джон снова опустился на скамью, но той немой потерянной печали в его глазах больше не было, хотя он все еще не решался улыбнуться. У Элайджи внутри сжался тяжелый маленький комок. А ведь он бы мог, пожалуй, что-то сделать, развеселить Монтгомери, разговорить его. Но Джону ведь не это нужно, верно? А он сидит здесь, рядом, всего-то в полуметре, и никуда не уходит, и ни за что не злится.

– Я дурак совсем? – вдруг спросил Джон, слегка поворачивая голову и кое-как озаряя лицо едва заметной, как будто бы вымученной улыбкой.

– Если я скажу, что да, получается, мы оба совсем дураки, – Камски пожал плечами, перелистывая страницы учебника в поисках нужной главы – у него сейчас так кстати было окно, которое он хотел посвятить древним рунам, о которых забыл за время каникул.

Монтгомери снова отвернулся, нервно комкая край мантии. Элайджа на него не смотрел. Райли сказал, что Джон то еще бревно, но казалось, что каждую подобную фразу он теперь прекрасно понимает. И совсем не знает, что с этим пониманием делать. До урока оставалось всего несколько минут. Камски не обернулся даже тогда, когда Монтгомери сам наклонился и тоже поцеловал его в щеку, также, как Элайджа их с Ингрид несколько минут назад.

– Спасибо. С добрым утром.

Джон поднялся с места и ушел, напрочь забыв про завтрак. А Элайджа смотрел в книгу и не понимал в ней ни единого слова. Было так паршиво и так хорошо одновременно, будто его заставили выпить самое горькое зелье, а потом сказали, что именно оно приносит людям безоговорочное и безмерное счастье.

Ингрид нашла его в обед, на бегу едва не сбив со скамьи. Элайджа промахнулся ложкой мимо рта и на мантии тут же расплылось пятно от сливочного соуса.

– Это что, месть?! – он обернулся, не глядя проводя над ним рукой – пятно тут же исчезло, оставив ткань девственно чистой.

– Смотри, что у меня есть! – Ингрид, сияя подозрительной улыбкой, протянула ему одну из тех коробочек с шоколадными лягушками.

Элайджа взглянул на нее скептически. Кажется, угощая кого-то шоколадом, его перед этим не заставляют наложить в штаны от неожиданности!

– Извини, но я пока не пообедал, – он покачал головой. – Но спасибо.

– Да там уже нет лягушки, – отмахнулась подруга, которой и в голову не пришло делится с ним честно заработанными сладостями. – На, посмотри на карточку!

Элайджа хотел было и на это ответить что-нибудь колкое, но осекся. Мужчина на картинке казался до боли знакомым. Иссиня-черные волосы, небрежные, как будто их все время непереставая трепал ветер. Тяжелый, внимательный взгляд – таким только без слов проклинать или забивать гвозди, а-то и целые сваи, если потребуется. Плотно сжатые губы, говорящие о том, что их обладатель не в восторге от того, что требуется тут стоять и ждать, пока на тебя вдоволь налюбуются, и едва видимый из-за края картинки краешек изумрудно-зеленой мантии...

– Я знаю его, – бездумно произнес Камски, всматриваясь в лицо на карточке.

– Конечно, знаешь! – воскликнула Ингрид, от нетерпения подпрыгивая на месте, как маленький нетерпеливый мячик.

– Нет, то есть, я видел его в... – Элайджа осекся, разбалтывать секреты директрисы, даже если те секретами не были, казалось ему не самой хорошей идеей.

– Камски, да переверни ты карточку уже! – взвыла подруга, ожидавшая этого момента, кажется, с самого начала.

Элайджа перевернул. Почему-то, это не пришло ему в голову сразу, хотелось самому о чем-то догадаться, что-то понять, без сторонних подсказок, но что он знал, в конце концов? Что видел этого мужчину на фотографиях в кабинете профессора Стерн? Что ее лучший друг удостоился того, чтобы его портрет напечатали на карточке из шоколадной лягушки? Что он был вратарем факультетской сборной, подписывал письма изумрудными чернилами, и его звали...

– Эмеральд Итан Камски, – прочитал он и снова осекся на полусове. – Стоп, что?!

– Читай! – прикрикнула на него Ингрид, наконец, опускаясь рядом и тоже с интересом заглядывая в текст.

У Элайджи в голове мысли то путались, то встраивались в связанные между собой цепочки, скрепляющиеся новыми звеньями. Эмеральд Камски – его родственник! Этот самый угрюмый парень с фотографий! Раньше эта мысль не приходила ему в голову.

– Почетный член Старшей палаты волшебников Британии, – прочел Элджей. – За выдающиеся заслуги в области экспериментальной магии и обширный вклад в изучение темпористики награжден орденом Мерлина второй степени... посмертно.

Награжден посмертно. Ингрид схватила со стола ложку, подула на нее, отполировала о край мантии и, вырвав у Камски из рук карточку поставил перед ним и то, и другое. В ложке он увидел свое собственное отражение – изогнутое, но узнаваемое.

– Ты посмотри, как вы похожи! – воскикнула она. – Одно лицо просто, только он старше! И усы еще есть...

– Да, – бездумно кивнул Элайджа, все еще переваривая информацию. – Да, он мой... мой прадед, кажется. Да, выходит, прадед.

– Это же так круто! – восторженно взвизгнула Ингрид.

– Да, круто... – Камски снова взял карточку и вдруг резко повернулся к подруге. – Слушай, а можно я себе ее оставлю?

– Да бери, конечно, он же твой родственник, а не мой! – рассмеялась Ингрид, но, заметив, как Элджей кидает в сумку все что успел из нее достать, тут же нахмурилась. – Ну, и куда ты?

– Извини, я быстро, мне надо, просто... – Камски попытался было объяснить, но махнул рукой. – Мне правда надо!

Дорога до кабинета директрисы еще никогда не казалась Элайдже такой долгой. То и дело кто-то тормозил его, попадался на пути, приходилось выжимать из себя всю свою немногочисленную ловкость, чтобы никого не сбить с ног и самому не пропахать носом пол школьного коридора. Но когда он, наконец, на полном ходу затормозил возле каменной горгульи, то понял, что совершил еще одну глупую ошибку.

– Профессор Стерн! – крикнул Элайджа в смутной надежде, что это чем-то поможет. – Мне очень надо с вами поговорить! Профессор!

Разумеется, в башне его при всем желании бы никто не услышал. Камски несколько раз измрил шагами коридор – горгулья наблюдала за ним с опасением.

– Розовый куст? – на пробу спросил Элайджа, но пароль, разумеется, давно сменили. – Да что за... ну пусти ты меня, я же на минуту!

– Не пустит, она своенравная, – послышался знакомый голос с другого конца коридора. – Что у вас случилось, мистер Камски, что вы так жаждете меня видеть?

То ли сыграло свою роль небывалое везение, то ли вопли Камски директриса услышала с другого конца школы, но говорила именно она. Элайджа слегка смутился, но лишь на пару секунд, исключительно из соображений этикета. Не собирался он уговаривать горгулью его впустить. Вот был бы повод действительно попасть в директорскую башню любой ценой, и он с превеликой радостью применил бы на статую все имеющиеся в его арсенале чары! А уговаривать это... ну, это же для Джона!

– Профессор! – воскликнул Элайджа и вдруг понял, что совершенно не знает, как сформулировать вопрос. – Я... карточка... Эмеральд!

Если директрису возможно было удивить – сейчас Камски сделал именно это.

– А что с Эмеральдом? – на всякий случай спросила она.

– Почему вы не сказали, что он мой прадедушка?! – вдруг с искренней обидой выпалил Элайджа.

– Разве? Надо же, как быстро время летит, я-то думала, дед...

– Профессор!

– Мне казалось, чистокровные волшебники знают свою родословную вплоть до первой фейри, от которого начался их магический род, – Стерн только легко пожела плечами. – Извините, мистер Камски, как-то не подумала, что вы не в курсе. Вы так им заинтересовались, и я решила – именно поэтому.

А вот теперь Элайдже стало стыдно по-настоящему. Выходит, она ему и рассказала-то только из-за этого? Потому что Эмеральд тоже был Камски? Этот парень и раньше ему не нравился, а теперь вовсе вызывал какое-то немое, липкое отторжение. Каким должен был быть человек, воспитавший его деда? Тоже применял непростительные заклятья к своим детям? Хотелось узнать больше, но Камски только стоял возле горгульи и предательски кусал губы. Еще и на директрису наорал, стала бы она ему рассказывать после такого...

– Извините, – тихо пролепетал он, не понимая, за что извиняется – за крик или незнание родословной.

– Положи нюхлера обратно в корзину.

– Что? – Элайджа удивленно поднял глаза.

– Это пароль, – легко улыбнулась директриса, и горгулья действительно шагнула в сторону, приоткрывая проход на давно знакомую винтовую лестницу. – Поднимайтесь, мистер Камски, зачем стоять в коридоре.

Элджей не поверил своему счастью. Еле переставляя ноги, он кое-как добрался до кабинета. По неизвестным ему причинам, несмотря на середину зимы, розы снова цвели, озаряя темную древесину яркими разводами алого и розового. Стерн вошла следом и придирчиво изучила три разных сервиза, стоящих каждый на своей полке в одном из старинных сервантов.

– Вы хотите задать мне вопросы, много вопросов, – она едва скосила взгляд на студента, никак не решавшегося куда-нибудь приткнуться, и так и стоящего посреди кабинета, словно еще одна статуя. – Я их не знаю, как видите, я далеко не всезнающий оракул, и даже не догадалась, что вы не причисляли Эмеральда к своей семье. Откуда вы узнали, кстати?

– А, карточка, – Элайджа покопался в карманах и вытащил маленькую, размером с ладонь, бумажку – Эмеральда на ней уже не было, только имя и описание заслуг на обороте. – Ингрид только что принесла.

– Его все-таки напечатали на карточке?! – удивленно воскликнула директриса, заглядывая на картинку, но тут же отмахиваясь. – А, вижу, он не очень-то хотел. Он вообще не любил своих изображений. На фотографиях хмурился, как будто его к Азкабану приговорили.

– Я тоже не люблю, – бездумно буркнул Элайджа, снова пряча карточку в карман.

Стерн снова улыбнулась, едва заметно, одними губами, и достала из серванта пару полупрозрачных фарфоровых чашек.

– Вы на него очень похожи, мистер Камски, – задумчиво произнесла она, обрывая лепестки с растущих на том же серванте роз и бросая в чашки по несколько штук. – Настолько похожи, что я боюсь, однажды случайно назову вас Эмеральдом, и получится весьма неловко. Это ведь ваше второе имя?

Элайджа кивнул. Внутри снова завозилось то липкое, гадкое, что захотелось вздрогнуть, как от озноба.

– Не очень-то хочется быть на него похожим, – обижать директрису не хотелось, но, в конце концов, это его жизнь, и ему решать чего он хочет, а чего нет.

– Можете попытаться изменить внешность, если так хотите, но я бы посоветовала обратиться к специалисту за этим, – Стерн пожала плечами и обернулась к удивленному ее словами студенту. – Вы похожи лицом, мистер Камски, потому что вы родственники. Не принимайте это близко к сердцу, просто так получилось. Это вас ни к чему не обязывает.

– Вы хорошо знаете моих родителей, профессор? – перебил ее Элайджа, силясь выяснить то, что ему было сейчас по-настоящему важно.

Стерн задумалась и прежде чем ответить указала на кресло напротив своего стола. Камски не стал спорить, кинул сумку рядом и сел, тут же получив свою чашку. По поверхности слегка подкрашенной чайным листом воды плавали обожженные кипятком розовые лепестки.

– Скажем так, достаточно, – наконец, ответила директриса, опускаясь напротив.

– Он был таким же? – сходу выпалил Элайджа. – Эмеральд был таким же?

Он не мог объяснить толком, почему это вдруг стало для него важным. Возможно это было важным всегда, а может, на самом деле, не имело никакого значения. Но было в Эмеральде то, чего не было ни в его отце, ни в дедушке, ни даже в тетушке Эдвине, так разительно отличавшейся от брата и племянника. То, ради чего Элайджа хотел узнать – то презрение к мужчине с портрета, может ли оно измениться? Может ли он, будучи вот уже полвека как мертвым, изменить его отношение к собственной семье и к себе самому?

– Скажем так, круциатусом он своих детей не воспитывал, – первым делом ответила директриса, и у Камски словно огромный камень упал с сердца. – Ему бы и в голову никогда не пришло подобное – поднять палочку на кого-то из близких. Дружеские дуэли, разумеется, не в счет.

Элайджа спрятал глаза – профессор недвусмысленно намекала на то, как они с Джоном буквально пару месяцев назад разнесли половину крыла. Интересно, а Эмеральд с кем так сражался? Уж не с самой ли Стерн?

– Но он был Камски, – продолжила директриса, будто не заметив смущенного молчания студента. – Я не могу вам этого объяснить, это что-то из числа ощущений, в них нет логики. Если бы вам посчастливилось застать его при жизни, вы бы сразу меня поняли. Сейчас я говорю с вами, и, Элайджа, вы – Камски. Это не просто ваша фамилия, это внутри вас.

– Внутри меня только печень с селезенкой, – бездумно огрызнулся Элджей, вызвав искренний смешок профессора.

Дожили, даже директриса говорит ему о том, что он Камски! Еще не хватало, за столько лет на целую жизнь вперед этого от отца наслушался. Любое подобное упоминание тут же воскрешало в Элайдже колоссальный протест и крайнюю степень нежелания как-либо возносить свою семью, даже ценой того чтобы рухнуть в глазах окружающих вместе с фамилией ниже школьных подземелий. Но пока что его интересовало не это.

– Профессор, что такое темпористика? – Элджей резко перевел тему. – На карточке написано, что он занимался темпористикой и сделал вклад в экспериментальную магию.

Директриса надолго замолчала. Крохотная серебряная ложка сама по себе помешивала остывающий чай. Камски не торопил. Он предполагал, чем это могло быть, но спросить иногда намного легче и быстрее, чем самому копаться в разрозненной информации, которой – он был почти уверен – не найдется в основном крыле школьной библиотеки.

– Это магия времени, мистер Камски, – наконец, ответила она, медленно, будто без желания. – Омуты времени, маховики, теории о возвращении в прошлое, иногда практика. Этим занимаются определенные люди, в определенном месте...

– Невыразимцы? – спросил Элайджа, снова перебивая профессора на полуслове. – В Отделе тайн, верно?

– Да, в Отделе тайн, – кивнула Стерн. – Темпористика – одна из многих дисциплин, которые там изучают. Древняя магия, истоки магии. Неизведанные до конца и поэтому очень опасные вещи.

– И Эмеральд был невыразимцем?

– Он грезил этим, блестяще сдал экзамены, и нигде кроме Отдела тайн никогда не работал, – директриса говорила все тише, все медленнее, будто выбирая слова и фразу из тысяч таких же фраз, наводнявших сейчас ее мысли. – Дело всей его жизни. Он бы голову за него сложил.

«И сложил», – подумал Камски, вспоминая последнюю строку на карточке. Орденом Мерлина посмертно абы кого не награждают. Он был почти на сто процентов уверен, что Эмеральд скончался не от осложнений драконьей оспы.

– Спасибо, профессор, – Элайджа залпом допил остатки своего чая, поднялся и закинул на плечо сумку. – Извините, что отвлек, вы мне очень помогли.

– Я вам не помогла, Элайджа, – покачала головой директриса – казалось, что она зовет его по имени только чтобы не произносить «мистер Камски». – Думаю, в том вопросе, которым вы мучаетесь... мистер Монтгомери помогает вам намного больше меня.

Камски вспыхнул, будто бенгальский огонь, и поспешил покинуть кабинет. Ну, да, он хотел узнать, был ли Эмеральд невыразимцем, были ли в его семье те, кто не плевался ядом от слов «экспериментальная магия». Да, он делал это, потому что сам хотел выбрать эту специальность. Да, он все еще старался найти ту ниточку, которая могла бы хотя бы на самую каплю связать его с его семьей. Ведь не кому-то там, а именно ему всегда предстоит носить свою фамилию, и терпеть все ее последствия.

Но, в конце концов, причем тут Джон?!

– А притом, что если ты пойдешь в Отдел тайн, мы будем работать вместе! – Монтгомери в очередной раз растрепал столь тщательно собираемые Элайджей волосы превратив их в черное воронье гнездо.

– Ты просто боишься незнакомых людей, – фыркнул Камски стягивая резинку с окончательно растрепавшегося хвоста, и так и оставляя ее на запястье.

– А ты боишься выбрать специальность, – парировал Джон, пальцами распутывая то, что только что сотворил. – Воробушек, это ведь действительно твое! А твои заклинания, которые ты сам придумал?

– Как язык в узел завязать, – буркнул Камски.

– Аврорат оторвет его с руками! Ты, кстати, обещал научить.

– Когда научишь вызывать патронуса.

Элайджа, на сей раз без зазрения совести, пересказал друзьям то, что узнал от директрисы. Ингрид слушала его, раскрыв рот. В ее семье были хорошие маги, но никто из них никогда не отличался какими-то инновациями и уж тем более не попадал в историю, даже путем печати на карточках из шоколадных лягушек. Райли только покивал, сказав, что это было ожидаемо. Он тоже видел раньше карточку с Эмеральдом, но значения не придавал, ровно как Стерн, считая, что Элайджа и без него в курсе. Семья Камски все-таки была не последней среди чистокровных, а любую славу нужно заслужить, если не знатностью рода или деньгами, то какими-нибудь неплохими вкладами в магическое искусство. Джон же оказался от этой истории в полнейшем восторге.

– Это у тебя в крови! – он так размахивал руками, когда разговаривал, что Камски то и дело приходилось уклоняться. – Понимаешь, наследственная скло... ой, Райли, прости меня, пожалуйста! Не слишком больно?

– Ничего, я привык, – О'Брайен уже зажимал ладонью многострадальный нос, и из-под нее потихоньку начинало капать.

– Иди сюда, – Камски вздохнул, вытряхивая из рукава в ладонь палочку. – Пора мне уже учиться лечить переломы.

– Мне кажется, ты быстрее научишься как меня безболезненно насовсем пристукнуть и больше не мучаться, – усмехнулся О'Брайен, и тут ж получил два подзатыльника с обеих сторон и один строгий укоризненный взгляд – Ингрид сидела слишком далеко и до него не дотягивалась. – Я же уточнил про «безболезненно»!

– А почему ты раньше не слышал про Эмеральда дома? – Ингрид резко сменила тему, пока Камски восстанавливал справедливость и естественную курносость товарища. – Не поверю, что твои предки ни разу бы не кичились тем, что среди Камски был кавалер ордена Мерлина!

– Скорее всего, все наоборот, – Элайджа закончил, напоследок щелкнул Райли по кончику носа и убрал палочку. – У меня дома экспериментальную магию на дух не переносят. Не удивлюсь, если мой прадед там persona non-grata, будь у него хоть десять орденов. Элли! Элли, дуй сюда!

Эллиот, как раз застигнутый братом на середине беседы, бросил ее безо всяких сожалений. Как оказалось в ходе коротких расспросов и еще одного быстрого пересказа – ему имя Эмеральд тоже ни о чем не говорило.

– Тетя Эдвина однажды что-то говорила о том, что так как мы братья, папа давал нам вторые имена в честь таких же братьев, – Эллиот устроился на единственном свободном месте – коленях Ингрид, на которые она его сгребла. – Я не запомнил какие мы там конкретно с ними родственники, но, значит, Эмеральд наш прадедушка.

– У вас еще и дядя есть? – брови Райли, имеющего в каждом поколении всего одного человека, удивленно поползли вверх от такого родственного разнообразия.

– Был, Энтони, – ответил Элли и пояснил. – Это дедуктивный метод. Я Энтони.

– Храни Мерлин дурацкие традиции волшебных семей, из-за которых можно обо всем догадаться по тайным знакам, – пробурчала Ингрид, сманивая Эллиота кусочком шоколада, от которого тот упорно воротил нос.

– Инди, ну не надо! Я поддамся, и опять поддамся, а потом у меня испортятся зубы, я растолстею и заработаю диабет!

– Не-а, Манфред все вылечит, – без совести и сожалений отмахнулась девушка. – Ну или отдай вон, брату, а-то у него вечно морда слишком кислая, ему сахара не хватает.

– Он не хочет, – тут же, не задумываясь, отмахнулся Эллиот, и все же забрал у Ингрид свою убийственную, но такую вкусную шоколадку.

Эмеральд заинтересовал Элайджу куда сильнее, чем ему самому казалось поначалу. В библиотеке о нем почти ничего не было, разве что рыться в подшивке выцветших газет, но и те датировались уже концом сороковых, тем более, в мире находилась тьма куда как более интересных вещей, чем его прадед, за которым журналисты в очередь не выстраивались. А вот медаль лучшего игрока в Зале Славы нашлась быстро. Элайджа тайком открыл витрину и сцапал небольшой, размером с галлеон, бронзовый кругляшок, с интересом вертя его в руках, едва ли ни на зуб пробуя. Ничего необычного, медаль как медаль. Выдана Эмеральду Камски в 1931-м за отличную игру на позиции вратаря. Капитаном тот, как оказалось, никогда не был, ровно как и старостой, кстати – фамилия Камски в списках лучших студентов ни разу не упоминалась. Удивительно вообще, что Эмральд отметился именно в квиддиче. Хотя, почему бы и нет, в экспериментальную магию же влез, так почему не влезть еще в одну нишу, на которую в семье Элайджи смотрели косо и с презрением? Не потому что квиддич был бесперспективным или бессмысленным, нет, просто что дед, что отец от всего что связано со спортом были так же далеки, как лондонский Тауэр от лавандовых полей Прованса. И тут Элайджа был с ними хоть в чем-то солидарен. Вот это вот все превозмогание, активность, энергичность... он и так на учебе каждый день активно и энергично превозмогает. Особенно на алхимии и рунах, которые в этом году почему-то давались ему с большим трудом, чем обычно.

Застать Ингрид увлеченно читающей письмо можно было разве что в ее день рождения, и то не факт. Родители писали ей редко, чаще всего их письма она просматривала за завтраком, а ответы строчила прям на занятиях. На этот же раз Элайджа нашел ее, утно устроившуюся в кресле у камина, все с тем же стареньким кофейником, который булькал над пламенем когда-то давно, будто бы в прошлой жизни – на самом деле, всего лишь два года назад, когда он по глупости оживил всех школьных рыцарей. Ингрид время от времени тихонько хихикала, прикрывая рот рукой, и опять возвращалась к чтению.

– Ты выписываешь «Придиру» или у тебя, наконец, бойфренд появился? – с интересом спросил Элайджа, заглядывая подруге через плечо.

– Нет, это Джерд пишет, из Норвегии, – ответила Ингрид, тут же пряча листок. – Камски, тебя мама не учила, что чужие письма читать некультурно?!

– Учила, но я плохой сын, – наигранно вздохнул Камски, беззастенчиво забирая чужую кружку и наполняя ее снова – уже для себя. – Так что это за бойфренд из Норвегии?

– Джерд не мой бойфренд! – вспыхнула девушка. – У нас разница в возрасте, между прочим, как у тебя с... с Андерсоном! Или больше даже.

– Всегда знал, что тебя интересуют парни постарше.

– Камски, ты чудовище невыносимое! – воскликнула Ингрид, запуская в приятеля диванной подушкой, которую тот поймал и не задумываясь подложил себе под спину. – А, хотя, знаешь... на, читай!

Элайджа опешил от такой щедрости, но подвох почуял еще до того, как взять в руки столь великодушно протянутый лист пергамента.

– Ладно, я тебя понял, – одного беглого взгляда хватило, чтобы понять – все письмо от и до написано на норвежском. – Так, может, поведаешь, кто это вообще? Или тайна столь велика, что я ее недостоин?

– Вообще-то, я просто забыла рассказать, – зарделась Ингрид, забирая возвращенное письмо. – Я же каждое лето к родственникам в Норвегию ездила, в Северную заводь, это вроде как небольшое волшебное поселение, почти как у нас здесь, только совсем маленькое. А Джерд, скажем так... председатель? Староста? Не знаю, как назвать, короче, местный мэр, вот.

– Угум, – без видимого интереса кивнул Камски, давая понять, что ожидает сути рассказа сильнее, чем самого рассказа.

– И занимается экспериментальной магией! – тут же воскликнула Ингрид, понимая, что Элайджа в описании жизни норвежской деревушки заинтересован мало. – Я все думала тебе сказать, но, может, напишешь что-нибудь? К тому же, – она помахала письмом, как флагом. – Кому-то явно не хватает собеседника. Джерд просто так никогда не пишет...

– А сейчас почему написал? – усмехнулся Камски.

– … просто так, – выдохнула подруга. – Ну, в общем, если захочешь, напиши. Джерд Йохансон, Северная заводь. Пиши как хочешь, формальности там не приживаются. И на английском, конечно.

– Вот спасибо, а-то я уже прикинул, сколько у нас в библиотеке книг по норвежскому, – улыбнулся Элайджа, доставая свой бессменный блокнот и записывая имя на форзаце.

Друзья, пожалуй, были заинтересованы в его будущем даже больше, чем он сам. То и дело Райли притаскивал ему какой-нибудь журнал, специально обводя красными чернилами самые интересные статьи (и непременно понаставив клякс на самых важных местах). Ингрид тоже не отставала, расписывая все увиденные, услышанные или прочитанные случаи того, что случилось в мире магических разработок за последние полгода. Элайджа узнавал о них на неделю, две, а то и месяц раньше, но никогда не перебивал и благодарно кивал, делая вид, что Ингрид ему ну очень помогает. Джон так вовсе из кожи вон лез, лишь бы Камски в конце года написал-таки в профориентационном бланке заветное «невыразимец». Вообще-то, иных вариантов Элайджа для себя пока не нашел, но и с уверенностью говорить, что собирается в Отдел тайн, пока не решался. Тем более, уговоры Джона и его увивания вокруг Камски не раздражали, а скорее веселили.

– Кто не едет домой на пасхальные каникулы, тот я! – заявил Монтгомери, бахаясь за чужой стол прямо между Элайджей и Ингрид.

– И что это с тобой случилось, неужели к экзаменам решил готовиться? – Райли беззастенчиво запустил пальцы в тарелку Элайджи, отправляя в рот последний кусочек помидора из яичницы.

– Да вы обалдели?.. – в немом оцепенении только и смог возмутиться Камски, когда Джон ополовинил его стакан с тыквенным соком.

– Отец умотал в командировку куда-то на юга минимум до июля, мама уехала к нему на праздники, а один я дома торчать не собираюсь, – отмахнулся тот, словно не услышал вопроса, но тут же услужливо снова наполнил стакан и передал его Элайдже прямо в руки.

Райли вернуть сожранную помидорку уже не мог, так что просто развел руками с набитым ртом.

– Мне мамка сказала, что если я завалю ЖАБА, она меня на батину рабочую кухню летом не пустит, – горестно вздохнул он. – Так что я сейчас доем завтрак Эла... да ладно, шучу-шучу, только не по ребрам!

Ингрид вдруг повела носом, как маленький любопытный зверек, и с интересом обнюхала сидящего рядом Джона. Тот на этот раз почему-то не краснел, а только хитро улыбался, будто заранее задумал какую-то пакость.

– Монтгомери, ты где-то прячешь шоколад, – утвердительно сообщила она и протянула руку на права главной сладкоежки – у Джона действительно всегда находилась пара конфет или даже кусок пирога, завернутый в салфетку.

– У меня бессонница, радуйтесь, гномы садовые, – вздохнул тот, вытаскивая из бездонных карманов бумажный пакет с горячим печеньем. – Не сдам экзамены – открою пекарню. Запомните мои слова!

Райли тут же отсыпали половину, и тот, наконец, перестав покушаться на чужие тарелки, отсалютовал приятелям и отправился в библиотеку, грызть гранит науки. Джон крикнул напоследок, что в секции продвинутого зельеварения плохо закреплен второй шкаф, на что О ' Брайен с благодарностью поклонился, едва не споткнулся, но на ногах устоял, и с новой ценной информацией покинул Большой зал. Ингрид таскала печенье из пакета, прекрасно зная великую заповедь – в большом замке забралом не щелкают.

– Воробушек, ну возьми хоть одну! – взмолился Монтгомери, чьи кулинарные таланты только Камски и игнорировал.

– Не хочу, – Элайджу куда как сильнее интересовали остатки его яичницы и только что принесенный совой свежий выпуск «Трансфигурации сегодня», на который Райли как раз перед уходом уже успел пролить кофе.

– Ты совсем меня не любишь?! – удар был ниже пояса, Джон это прекрасно знал, и пользовался моментом, осознавая, что ничего-то ему за это не будет.

Камски поднял взгляд и вдруг придвинулся к Монтгомери так близко, что между ними даже ладонь бы втиснуть не получилось. Не любит он его, значит?!

– Джон... Джонни, я должен сказать тебе одну вещь, – Элайджа так проникновенно заглянул Джону в глаза, что тот так и застыл перед ним, не решаясь ни пошевелиться, ни возразить, ни, кажется, даже лишний раз вдохнуть. – Это очень важно, это перевернет всю твою жизнь, все, что ты когда-либо знал и чувствовал. То, о чем я молчал все эти годы, не решаясь сказать, но сейчас, я думаю, тянуть дольше нет смысла. Джонни, ты поймешь, на сколько ты мне дорог, как человек, как друг и не только, ты обязательно все поймешь, только послушай, Джон... я терпеть не могу сладкое.

Монтгомери хватал ртом воздух, то ли переваривая полученную информацию, то ли крайне опешив от такой наглости. Ингрид держала во рту печенье, напрочь о нем забыв, и наблюдала с интересом ребенка, впервые попавшего в зоопарк.

– Но твою стряпню вот, почему-то, жру, – уже совершенно обыденным тоном закончил Камски, запустил руку в пакет и честно взял одну, самую маленькую печенюшку. – Скажешь мне еще, что я тебя не люблю?

– Элайджа! – наконец, выдавил из себя Монтгомери хриплым от волнения голосом. – Ты... ты!

– Райли говорит, что я чудовище, а он херни не скажет, – Камски откусил крохотный кусочек печенья. – Вкусно, Монтгомери, даже мне нравится. Ты доволен?

Бледный Джон отложил пакет, сцепляя в замок дрожащие пальцы. Кажется, Камски слегка перегнул палку. Конечно, они оба уже давно поняли, что все всё прекрасно знают, но делали вид, что нет. Джон был в курсе, как Элайджа к нему относится, но в своей прекрасной манере не делал ровным счетом ничего, но и не шарахался от него, что по мнению все того же Райли – который не говорит херни – означало, что Монтгомери что-то там себе в своей светлой башке варит, только сварить пока не сумел. Иногда Элайджа устраивал ему подобные подначки, но они в основном были безобидными, оканчивались какой-нибудь короткой фразой, от которой Джон неистово краснел и даже слегка заикался, но быстро приходил в себя и все становилось по-прежнему. Камски уже не страдал и не обижался. Да, он выбрал себе в объекты повышенного интереса придурка с напрочь отбитыми инстинктами к поиску и созданию ячейки общества. Да, вероятнее всего, Джону вообще не нравились парни, хотя он никогда ни о чем подобном не говорил, а целоваться его вообще учил О ' Брайен. Зато выбивать его из колеи было не только мерзко по отношению к нему, но и чертовски приятно.

– А мои предки опять заняты, – вздохнула Ингрид, которой надоела затянувшаяся пауза. – Ну, то есть, они дома, но работают. Не знаю, что мне там делать.

– А ты хочешь домой? – спросил Камски, лениво смешивая в стакане кофе с апельсиновым соком.

– Я соскучилась, – Ингрид понуро отодвинула пустую тарелку. – На Рождество мы не виделись, письма от родителей это не то...

– Тогда беги, собирайся! – вдруг воскликнул Джон. – Поезд только в четверг отходит, давай! Напиши, что приедешь.

Девушка в растерянности обернулась.

– Блин, если хочешь провести время с семьей, иди и сделай это! – Монтгомери говорил это с такой энергией, что, кажется, на них уже люди начали оборачиваться. – Не откладывай на потом, учись у Райли. Они будут рады, Инди. Все лучше, чем ты будешь здесь тухнуть до конца экзаменов!

– Ну, я не знаю... – Ингрид смяла краешек мантии. – Мне тоже готовиться надо.

– У тебя каникулы, – отмахнулся Джон, словно не он совсем недавно был самым строгим школьным старостой. – Забей на учебу, они никуда не денется!

Ингрид снова вздохнула, кажется, тяжелее обычного, но вдруг уверенно кивнула и улыбнулась.

– Да, ты прав, чего я вообще на них оглядываюсь, дела тоже можно отложить, – она обняла Джона, даже сейчас умудрившись повиснуть на его шее, хотя он по-прежнему сидел на скамье. – Пойду вещи соберу тогда!

Элайджа получил свой очередной поцелуй в щеку – у них это вошло в привычку, Ингрид даже Райли иногда чмокала, практически без комментариев от оного. Джон помахал подруге, но сам так и остался сидеть за чужим столом.

– Ну, тебя можно не спрашивать, да? – не оборачиваясь, обратился он к Камски. – Ты бы и на лето не уезжал...

– А что мне там делать, – фыркнул Элайджа. – Дома тухляк, Эллиот тоже остался в школе, к тому же, дед повадился к нам прикатываться едва ли не каждые выходные. И отец, вроде как, в отпуске.

Камски едва заметно передернуло. Вот уж кто никогда не стремился лишний раз пересекаться с родственниками. Ну ничего, еще пара лет, и он свалит из этого дома с концами. Элайджа уже давно решил – как только у него будет работа, он соберет вещи и уйдет, даже если придется жить под мостом или в телефонной будке. Да, никто его не выгонял, у него была своя комната, в которую по договоренности никто не заходил с его десяти лет – только мама время от времени убиралась там в его отсутствие, но в последние годы, кажется, бросила это дело. Но в этом доме он никогда не будет чувствовать себя свободным. Рано или поздно скорлупу придется разбить, какой бы дорогой и красивой она ни казалась со стороны.

– А что ты делаешь летом? – вдруг с живым интересом спросил Монтгомери.

– Учусь, – Элайджа не видел ничего необычного в своем ответе, но Джона он, кажется, поверг в очередное оцепенение.

– То есть... только учишься? И все?..

– У меня есть библиотека отца, он никогда не запрещал ей пользоваться, – перечислил Камски. – Своя теплица, если мне нужны какие-то ингредиенты, хотя, я не фанат садоводства. И в Лондон можно съездить, если совсем надоест торчать дома.

– Нет, постой, – Джон перекинул ногу через скамью, чтобы было удобнее разговаривать, и, наконец, повернулся к Элайдже целиком. – А чем еще ты занимаешься? Ну, там, какие книжки читаешь?

– Учебные, – Камски почуял подвох.

– А друзья?

– Вы все в разных концах страны, вообще-то.

– Какую музыку слушаешь?

– Что по радио играет, то и слушаю.

– И совсем ничем больше не занимаешься?!

– Да чего ты пристал, Монтгомери, я люблю учиться! – воскликнул Элайджа, видимо, слишком яростно, так что Джон разом сник и перестал засыпать его бесконечными вопросами.

У Камски действительно не было других интересов. Но он никогда и не страдал – узнавать новое было увлекательно, он мог штудировать совершенно разные книги, вплоть до маггловских научных журналов, мог практиковаться, разумеется, в рамках допустимого Надзором. Пробовать что-то новое, варить зелья, пару раз даже проводил летом рунические ритуалы. Один чуть не спалил соседский сарай, зато с другим вышло лучше – Элайджа сумел поставить на свою комнату достаточно мощную защиту, что, кажется, и сыграло решающую роль в том, что даже авроры не сумели его оттуда вытащить.

– Мы живем в старом районе, вокруг никогда не было других детей, – Элайдже стало стыдно смотреть на печальное и хмурое лицо вечно улыбчивого старосты. – Ну, волшебников, конечно, за тусовки с магглами отец бы меня утопил из жалости, как слепого котенка. И из друзей у меня был только Эллиот. А когда тебе всю жизнь говорят, что ты Камски и должен быть лучшим, все что тебе остается – стараться быть лучшим. Так что я учился. Доволен ответом?

– Нет, – буркнул Джон, нервный и чем-то обеспокоенный. – Вообще не доволен, дичь какая-то.

Людей вокруг было не много, но кто-нибудь то и дело на них поглядывал. Кто-то косо, едва заметно – интересовался, скорее всего, Элайджей, на которого в упор пялиться не решались даже старшекурсники. Кто-то, наоборот, прямо, улыбаясь или посмеиваясь, что означало, что объектом их интереса стал уже староста. Камски обычно не обращал внимания, но именно сейчас, когда они с Монтгомери сидели тут вдвоем, это напрягало. Джона, кажется, напрягало втройне.

– У тебя есть планы? – вдруг спросил Монтгомери, глядя куда-то в сторону дверей зала поверх макушки Элайджи.

– А? – тот обернулся, но ничего подозрительного не заметил. – Не то чтобы...

– Тогда идем? – Джон заговорщически улыбнулся, вихрем перемахнул через скамью и потянул Камски за собой за руку. – Ну, давай, быстрее!

– Куда?.. – спросил тот, но староста не ответил, короткими уверенными перебежками выбираясь из залитого солнцем Большого зала в холл и дальше к лестницам, и насильно утягивая своего воробушка за собой.

Длинные школьные коридоры тянулись впереди, сменяя друг друга. Джон свернул к библиотеке, пропустил стайку болтливых третьекурсниц, улыбнувшись им – те приветливо помахали, не обратив внимания на молчаливого хмурого попутчика. Как только помещение опустело, Монтгомери зачем-то покопался в одном из стенных шкафов, с усилием вдавил до конца полки одну из невзрачных серых книжек без названия на корешке, и часть стены, будто кусочки мозаики, по кирпичику начала исчезать, открыв незнакомую Элайдже нишу.

– Ты знаешь секретные ходы замка?! – свистящим шепотом воскликнул Камски, когда его насильно втащили внутрь и стена тут же вернулась на место.

– А как, думаешь, я тебя всегда так быстро находил по ночам? – Джон хитро подмигнул. – Не все знаю, конечно, совсем немного. Что-то мы с Райли рейдами еще на первых курсах откопали, что-то папка рассказывал. Спроси Андерсона, это он тут может из Западного крыла в подземелья за минуту спуститься!

Но им, наоборот, пришлось подниматься. Время от времени Элайджа обращал внимание на прямоугольные деревянные конструкции, будто бы намертво впаянные в стену, пока не осознал, что это задние части рам некоторых картин – тех, видимо, что были здесь с самого основания школы. Коридор был сухим и мрачным, со спертым воздухом и запахом подгнившей древесины. Джон уверенно шел вперед, взбегая по стертым ступеням при свете волшебной палочки. Камски шел за ним уже из собственного интереса, куда Монтгомери может завести его этой дорогой?

– Так, вроде тут где-то, – произнес Джон, осматривая с виду такую же неприметную часть стены, как и остальные, но чем-то его заинтересовавшую. – Давно тут не ходил, вот сейчас как ошибусь и будем тут сидеть до конца каникул... а, нашел!

Элайджа задрал голову – то, что для старосты находилось на уровне глаз, для Камски было непостижимыми вершинами. На кирпиче едва заметно кто-то нацарапал рисунок Сатурна, опоясанного плотным кольцом. Чуть ниже, если присмотреться, можно было найти еще один рисунок, и еще. Вся привычная звездная система, по одной планете на каждые пару дюймов. Джон зачем-то прокрутил палочку в пальцах – так быстро, что Элайджа даже не заметил, только огонек на кончике мелькнул, словно полыхнувший от ветра факел – и отбил по кирпичам затейливый мелодичный ритм. Планеты зажглись, будто волшебная карта, рисунки изменили положение, а в центре, будто какой-то портал в неизвестность, вспыхнуло и начало разрастаться Солнце.

– Не смотри на него, глаза потом болеть будут, – предупредил Монтгомери и тоже отвернулся, прикрывая лицо краем ладони.

Солнце росло, сияя все ярче, пока планеты медленно раскручивались вокруг, как на настоящем макете, и вдруг погасло, оставив вместо себя только пустоту вместо бывшей на этом месте каменной кладки. Джон широким жестом предложил Элайдже выйти на свет первым.

– Астрономическая башня?! – Камски удивленно оглянулся, тут же угадав знакомые очертания помещения. – Стоп, она же закрыта до конца каникул?

– Была закрыта, стала открыта, – пожал плечами Джон, возвращая стену на положенное ей место.

– Монтгомери? – прищурившись, протянул Элайджа. – Мне не показалось, ты что... правила нарушаешь?

Джон медленно, с наслаждением прикусил нижнюю губу, усмехнулся и опустил на Камски тот самый тяжелый, темный взгляд. Не с привычной глупой улыбкой, сопровождающей его, кажется, даже во сне, а с тем самым выражением, не предвещающим ничего хорошего. Элайджу пробил короткий озноб. Не от страха – он не испугался Джона на дуэли, не боялся и сейчас – скорее, от того ощущения чего-то непознанного и непривычного. Того, чего он не знал о Монтгомери, но был бы не против узнать.

– А тебе это нравится? – спросил он, но, не дождавшись ответа, оглянулся – ощущение тут же развеялось, Джон снова стал прежним улыбчивым занудой, но и об этом Камски, в общем-то, не жалел. – То, о чем Андерсон не узнает, ему не повредит. Идем?

– Куда? – снова спросил Элайджа, и на сей раз даже получил ответ.

– В саму башню, куда ж еще!

Элайджа снова зажмурился, на сей раз от настоящего солнца. В школе не было башни выше Астрономической, и здесь, на залитом светом балконе, их бы точно никто не увидел, разве что они не единственные, кому пришло в голову пробраться в закрытое школьное помещение. Джон рассмеялся, глядя на солнце, и несколько раз громко чихнул. Камски не разделял столь яркого восторга, но улыбался, наблюдая за тем, как по-детски радуется староста.

– А просто внизу не посидеть было? – спросил Элайджа, кидая сумку и устраиваясь на ней, как на жесткой подушке для сидения.

– Да я хотел... – Джон осекся, глядя сверху вниз на гладкую поверхность озера, отсюда выглядящую, будто черное зеркало среди зеленого мха школьного двора. – Полетать, в общем, хотел.

Камски понял не сразу, но достаточно быстро, чтобы протянуть свое «а-а-а!» до того, как Монтгомери начнет что-то объяснять. А раньше что, нельзя было сказать? Надо было обязательно тайком тащить через всю школу?!

– Ну, летай, – Элайджа устроился поудобнее, собираясь сначала посмотреть, и только потом уткнуться в учебник.

– Ты... ты не обижаешься на меня? – вдруг с искренним волнением спросил Джон, опускаясь рядом на корточки. – Ну, вдруг ты думал, что мы, а я вот... я просто с ноября же ни разу не оборачивался, очень волновался и один не хотел идти...

– Монтгомери, – перебил его Камски, усилием воли заставляя себя не дать Джону смачный подзатыльник. – Лети уже отсюда, а? Чтобы я твоего блеяния не слышал. Мне обижаться на то, что мы друзья?

Понурый староста поднял печальный щенячий взгляд.

– Мы друзья?..

– Лучше всех, – Элайджа не удержался и все же щелкнул Джона по кончику носа, отчего тот зажмурился и чихнул еще раз. – Я сказал это вслух? Какой ужас!

Монтгомери умел переключаться между собственными настроениями со скоростью вылетающей из дула револьвера пули. Вскочив на ноги, он скинул мантию, не волнуясь о том, где она и в каком состоянии, и деловито завернул рукава школьной рубашки. Даже галстук зачем-то снял, несколько раз резко рванув узел. Камски наблюдал за всем этим с живым интересом.

– Тебе же плевать, в одежде ты или нет, – он поставил ладонь козырьком, чтобы солнце не слепило глаза так сильно. – Нафига раздеваешься?

– Так удобнее, – разулыбался Джон, подошел к краю каменного ограждения и без страха через него перегнулся, оценивая высоту.

– Лишних перьев после оборота не прибавится?

– Нет, – Монтгомери почти бегом добрался до другого края площадки, зачем-то размял шею и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. – Прыгать так удобнее.

– Чего?!

Но Джон не обратил на его вопль ни малейшего внимания. Разбежавшись, он с истинно гриффиндорской безумной отвагой оттолкнулся от ограды и сделал большой прыжок вперед, тут же ухнув вниз, едва успев, кажется, раскинуть руки. Райли было бы впору сейчас отдать товарищу свой галстук, тот явно заслуживал его больше всего факультета вместе взятого. У Камски сердце пропустило несколько ударов. Джон сказал, что не оборачивался с ноября, что если этот придурок отвык и не успеет?! Спотыкаясь на каждом шагу и пытаясь на бегу подняться на ноги, Элайджа чудом добрался до ограды и тоже свесился с нее, едва не последовав за Монтгомери. Но ни прыгать, ни собирать Джона по кускам, соскребая со школьного двора, не понадобилось. Камски навстречу молниеносно взвилось знакомое пернатое пятно, едва не задев его крылом, и в несколько хлопков поднялось еще выше.

– Выродок безмозглый! – крикнул Элайджа, срывая горло. – Урод, ненавижу тебя! Никогда так больше не делай, ты понял меня?! Сволочь!

У Монтгомери, наверное, вокруг свистел ветер, и ему было не до того, но Камски орал достаточно громко, чтобы быть услышанным. Сделав пару широких кругов, орел плавно опустился рядом и, забавно переставляя лапы, мало пригодные для таких перемещений, остановился, сверля Элайджу внимательным желтым взглядом.

– Хочешь, чтобы я извинился?! – вспылил Камски. – Хрен вот тебе! Я чуть не поседел, идиота ты кусок!

Но Джон, кажется, не собирался ожидать чужих извинений, вместо этого цапнув Элайджу клювом за край рубашки. Раньше они очень мало контактировали, когда Джон обращался в птицу. Максимум, сидел рядом, отдыхая, и великодушно позволял потрогать перья. Камски даже не мог толком определить, на сколько Джон его понимает, и сколько в начинающем анимаге от человека. Поначалу, вроде, не больше половины, а остальное – животное, с которым надо дружить, справляться и родниться. Но Джон уже, вроде, не совсем начинающий. Вон, успел даже при падении не только обернуться, но и взлететь. От одной только мысли об этом намертво сводило горло.

– И что мне делать, если ты себя угробишь? – голос у Камски предательски дрогнул. – Не знаешь? И я не знаю...

Джон перестал тянуть на себя рубашку и потерся головой о плечо Элайджи. Солнце припекало, но на вершине башни было ветрено и прохладно, а Монтгомери даже сквозь ткань был теплым, как тлеющий уголек. Камски не сразу понял – извинений требуют не от него, а извиняются сами. Джон не мог попросить прощения, не обернувшись обратно человеком, и старался сделать это как-нибудь без слов. Эл не мог злиться на него слишком долго.

– Просто в следующий раз предупреди меня заранее, чтобы я восхитился, а не умер от инфаркта, – буркнул Камски, машинально погладив жесткие перья.

Долго злиться на него Элайджа не мог, и уже через пятнадцать минут почти забыл о случившемся, только сердце по-прежнему колотилось слишком сильно. Время от времени Джон снижался, заинтересованно наблюдал за тем, чем занят его воробушек, и снова улетал кружить над замком. Староста, видимо, дорвался, выворачивая какие-то сложные воздушные конструкции, в которых Камски ничего не смыслил и разбираться не собирался, но выглядело внушительно. В конце концов, птица поднялась так высоко, что превратилась в темный силуэт на фоне прозрачно-голубого неба.

Элайджа прекратил пялиться вверх и уткнулся носом в книгу. Ровно до тех пор, пока краем уха не услышал за своей спиной тихие мягкие шаги. За шумом ветра те скрадывались и становились ничего не значащим фоновым шумом, но Камски слишком привык все время оглядываться, чтобы отфильтровать их, как посторонний шум. И, резко вскочив и обернувшись, столкнулся взглядом с мгновенно отпрянувшим от него мальчишкой.

– Да какого ж Мерлина?! – воскликнул Элайджа, хватаясь одной рукой за сердце, а другой, машинально, за палочку. – Ты нафига так пугаешь?!

У мальчишки, кажется, даже губы задрожали. Сделав шаг назад он попятился, опустил глаза, снова их поднял, снова опустил, не зная, куда бы ему себя деть и что ответить. Элайджа уже отошел от первого шока, но злиться не перестал, и нависал над пацаненком коршуном, готовым растерзать маленькую беззащитную синичку.

– Ну? – переспросил он, отчего мальчишка снова вздрогнул и нервно скомкал край форменного галстука – серо-зеленого, слизеринского.

– Простите меня, пожалуйста! – ребенок зажмурился, будто ожидал, что ему сейчас влетит не только не словах. –Я не хотел... не хотел вас беспокоить, мистер Камски, правда! Я просто... мне... меня попросили...

Кажется, от нервов у него не получалось даже мысль связно сформулировать, не то что как-то оправдаться. Злость и нервозность Элайджи тут же улетучилась. Да пацан же не старше его брата, чего он на него так накинулся, в конце концов?..

– Ладно, ладно, я не собираюсь тебя ни во что превращать за это, выдыхай, – смягчился он и, осознав, что все еще держит в руке палочку, тут же спрятал ее обратно. – Просто в следующий раз топай громче и заранее кричи, если я вдруг понадоблюсь, забились?

Мальчишка поднял глаза – чистые, слегка покрасневшие (Элайджа тут же дал себе мысленный подзатыльник, доводить детей до слез в его планы на день сегодня не входило) – и неуверенно кивнул. То ли ему было очень неловко соглашаться с необходимостью топать и кричать, то ли он не совсем понял значение слова «забились».

– Так что за поручение? – поинтересовался Камски, переходя к сути вопроса, дабы не нервировать парня еще больше.

– Вам письмо пришло, вроде, важное, – пролепетал ребенок, продолжая нервно комкать галстук. – Из дома. Эллиот вас по всей школе ищет.

– Включая закрытую башню? – прищурился Элайджа, проводя крохотный эксперимент – и что ему ответят на это?

– Ну, она всего-то на ключ заперта, значит, не заперта, – мурлыкнул мальчишка, отводя глаза и едва заметно улыбаясь, прекрасно понимая, что ни ему, ни остальным быть здесь нельзя, но они же здесь, а значит ругаться уже бесполезно.

– Почему-то правила нарушают все, а влетает мне одному, – выдохнул Камски с явно наигранной печалью – он-то уж явно побольше нарушал, чтобы за это получать.

Эллиот, значит, ищет? Письмо из дома? У Элайджи стремительно падало настроение. Вероятнее всего, пишет отец. Еще вероятнее: с просьбой (а скорее, требованием) приехать домой на пасхальные каникулы, чтобы лично обсудить предстоящие экзамены и выбор специальности. Разумеется, Камски уже знал, что письмо бросит в камин, если вообще перед этим откроет. Но менее паршиво от этого не становилось.

– Мистер Камски... – мальчишка робко протянул руку и дернул Элайджу за край рубашки.

Камски хотел было возмутиться, что «мистер Камски» он для преподавателей, а в миру гораздо лучше называть его по имени, но передумал. Парнишка смотрел вверх, щурясь от солнца, и даже сделал шаг назад, явно чего-то опасаясь. Элайджа проследил за направлением его взгляда.

– Что, интересно стало? – крикнул он, глядя на то, как орел сужающейся спиралью спускается к башне. – Это ко мне, лети отсюда!

Но Джон не собирался ни слушаться, ни куда-то там еще лететь. Элайджа вздохнул и вдруг зачем-то завернул рукав рубашки до локтя.

– Я сейчас об этом пожалею, – шепотом, исключительно для себя, пробубнил он, и вытянул локоть, снова задирая голову. – Ладно, садись!

Всю прелесть орлиных когтей Элайджа на себе уже познал, так что не особенно переживал на их счет. Какой-то внутренний бесенок подсказывал, что позволить Джону приземлиться именно себе на руку это прекрасная, превосходная идея, а всякие мелочи вроде «больно» или «опять к Манфреду идти» можно и потерпеть. Монтгомери даже если не слышал, то как минимум недвусмысленный намек понял сразу, и опустился в точности туда, куда и требовалось. Тем самым заставив Камски слегка покачнуться – птица, на удивление, весила больше, чем он думал.

– Офигеть, ты тяжелый, жрать меньше надо! – воскликнул он, за что тут же получил в ответ – Джон недовольно дернул клювом одну из выбивающихся прядей. – Силу-то рассчитывай, мне волосы пока нужны.

– А он... ваш? – восхищенно, едва слышно спросил мальчишка, все это время наблюдавший с безопасного расстояния в несколько шагов, но осмелившийся, наконец, подойти ближе.

Элайджа задумчиво фыркнул и совершенно серьезно обернулся к птице.

– Как считаешь, ты мой? – спросил он, почесывая орла под клювом – тот не сопротивлялся и подставлял шею, что, видимо, означало, что в целом он не против немного побыть «чьим-то». – Ладно, все, слезай, я серьезно, ты мне так руку сломаешь.

Джон, может, и пристыдился, но виду не подал. И, оттолкнувшись – Элайджа снова едва не грохнулся на каменные плиты, а плечо так и вовсе хрустнуло, если ему не показалось – спустя пару мгновений уже стоял рядом на своих ногах, человеческих и безбожно длинных. И даже без перьев. Мальчишка прикусил губу и, кажется, снова был близок к тому, чтобы провалиться сквозь пол, все этажи и так вплоть до самых подземелий, а лучше еще ниже.

– Привет, Тисл! – Монтгомери пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы, лучезарно улыбаясь, будто ничего не произошло. – Извини, напугал?

Парнишка помялся, что-то пролепетал себе под нос, настолько невнятно, что ни Джон, ни Элайджа перевести не сумели.

– Простите, я вас не узнал, – наконец, выдал он, крайне нервничая. – Мне очень стыдно, в-виконт Монтгомери...

– Кто?! – воскликнул Элайджа, переводя взгляд с покрасневшего от смущения Тисла на вмиг изменившегося в лице Джона.

– Виконт, Элайджа, – ровным, холодным голосом ответил староста, даже не глядя на него. – Сын графа. Титул такой.

И, видимо, взяв себя в руки, снова улыбнулся и наклонился к мальчишке. Камски мог бы, пожалуй, снова вернуться к разговору, но знал Монтгомери достаточно, чтобы понимать – на данный момент тема закрыта.

– Ты очень меня смущаешь, маленький, зови меня просто Джоном, хорошо? – Монтгомери беззастенчиво растрепал ребенку светлые кудри на макушке. – Или вообще Джонни, учись у Эллиота!

– Мда, охренеть можно... – задумчиво произнес Элайджа и, обнаружив на себе сразу два чужих взгляда, скрестил на груди руки. – Ага, Джонни.

– Все равно же стыдно, – вздохнул Тисл, но, кажется, уже не так нервничал.

– Да чего ты, я же не болтаю на каждом углу, что я анимаг, – отмахнулся Монтгомери.

Слава о его способностях после дуэли расползлась по школе множеством слухов, но те так преобразились со временем, что часть превратилась в шутливые байки, а другая часть превратилась в какие-то вовсе немыслимые домыслы. Так что, можно сказать, большинство действительно не было в курсе всей правды. Кроме ограниченного круга лиц, таких, например, как Камски. Джон хотел было сказать еще что-то, но тут взгляд его словно остекленел, направляясь в одну точку. Элайджа по инерции посмотрел туда же. У Тисла из капюшона мантии торчал любопытный розовый нос и пучок белых усов, с любопытством изучающих окружающий мир.

– Милая зверушка, да, Джо? – спросил Камски, бессовестно поднимая руку и закрывая Джону глаза ладонью.

– А? – Тисл обернулся и понял, в чем причина такого интереса. – Персик, кыш! Ой, мистер Камски, у вас кровь...

Элайджа только сейчас заметил, что Монтгомери все же умудрился распороть ему руку – видимо, когда отталкивался – и несколько капель крови теперь стекали к локтю. Джон глубоко втянул носом воздух.

– Да лучше моя кровь, знаешь ли, чем твоя крыса, – Камски выразительно кивнул, и Тисл тут же постарался запихнуть крысиный нос обратно в капюшон – тот сопротивлялся и норовил выбраться на солнышко, к тому же, мало ли чем эти люди тут заняты, вдруг жрут!

– Воробушек, ты можешь меня отпустить, я не ем чужих питомцев, – улыбнулся Джон, но вкупе с запомнившимся голодным взглядом выглядело это скорее кровожадно, чем примирительно.

Персик все же выбрался на свободу и, минуя хозяйские руки, удобно устроился на плече Тисла, отмахиваясь от него длинным хвостом. По меркам орлиного аппетита крысеныш казался прекрасной добычей. Откормленные рыжие бока, лоснящаяся шерстка и полное отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения. Тисл, наконец, кое-как изловил питомца и поднял перед собой, видимо, в надежде пристыдить. Персик равнодушно и слегка осуждающе взирал на хозяина.

– Персик, мы заняты, – медленно и основательно, как с ребенком, заговорил с ним Тисл. – Подожди меня немного. Хочешь крекер?

Персик хотел крекер. Запустив руку в карман, мальчишка выудил оттуда кусочек печенья и вручил крысе, которая тут же ухватила его цепкими лапами и схрумкала быстрее, чем окружающие успели его заметить. Довольный своими воспитательными методами, Тисл радостно чмокнул Персика в розовый нос, вызвав негодующий писк, и запихнул обратно в капюшон.

– Кстати, Тисл, а что ты делаешь в закрытой башне? – спросил Джон, чьи глаза все еще закрывались ладонью Элайджи.

Значок старосты, видимо, все же жег Монтгомери грудь, несмотря на то, что он и сам находился здесь не с официального разрешения педсостава.

– А вы... а ты что делаешь в закрытой башне? – хитро прищурился мальчишка, зная, чем парировать.

– Слежу за тем, чтобы мистер Камски не нарушал правила, конечно, – совершенно серьезно ответил Монтгомери, за что тут же получил по затылку – не больно, но обидно.

– Спасибо за информацию, кстати, – Элайджа взял ситуацию в свои руки. – Передай брату, что в курсе и скоро спущусь.

Мальчишка закивал, обрадованный удачно выполненным поручением, и кинулся прочь из башни. Камски размял запястье, ему тоже порядком надоело закрывать Монтгомери глаза. Джон заморгал от яркого света.

– Мне письмо пришло, от предков, – пояснил он, тут же хмурясь и вспоминая, что он, вообще-то, в плохом настроении. – А кто, кстати, этот пацан? Его Элли послал меня искать.

– Ты не в курсе?! – воскликнул Джон, чисто по инерции – конечно, Элайджа не был в курсе, иначе бы не спрашивал. – Тисл Мюррей, он же лучший друг твоего брата!

– А вот теперь мне стыдно стало, – протянул Камски. – У Эллиота дофига друзей...

– Друзей дофига, а Тисл – лучший, – уверенно кивнул Джон. – Ну, он обычно, кстати, не такой нервный. Просто ему, видимо, было тяжело с тобой разговаривать.

– С чего бы? Слухи о проклятьях все еще работают?

– Нет, он твой фанат, – Монтгомери подмигнул товарищу, чем вогнал его в состояние полного ступора.

– Вы угробить меня сегодня решили? – на всякий случай, спросил Камски, машинально стирая кровь с локтя.

– Нет, он правда твой фанат, считает тебя очень крутым волшебником, – улыбнулся Джон и осторожно, ласково взял в ладони руку Элайджи. – Очень больно? Извини...

– Да не особо, я сам... виноват.

Монтгомери на этот раз не предупреждал и не спрашивал разрешения. Пальцем стерев красную дорожку, он бездумно запустил его в рот, распробовал и, наклонившись, коснулся губами содранной когтями кожи. Камски забыл, что ему, вообще-то, нужно дышать. От прикосновения горячего языка тут же стало больнее. Джон плашмя провел им по царапине, а затем, шире раскрыв рот, прикусил часть руки, как вампир шею жертвы. Резко вспыхнувшее жжение уходило по мере того, как от локтя к плечу поднималось приятное тепло. Уже не в первый раз, когда они были наедине, Джон становился каким-то другим. Как будто оглядывался по сторонам, не подсматривает ли кто, и делал вещи, которые никому бы не хотел показывать. Смотрел по-другому, иначе разговаривал. Старательно зализывал оставленную им самим рану. Джона хотелось поцеловать. Прямо сейчас, чтобы узнать, также ли мягко и плавно он целуется. Это было бы не так, как зимой перед балом, а по-настоящему, долго, глубоко и, наверное, очень влажно, с привкусом металла...

– И что, вкусно тебе? – спросил Элайджа дрогнувшим от волнения голосом – снова не то, о чем думал.

Монтгомери не ответил и даже не оторвался. Разве что через минуту – чертовски долгую минуту – отнял от предплечья покрасневшие губы и, подув на ссадину, как дуют на ранку ребенку, снова коснулся ее губами, на сей раз, чтобы поцеловать. У Камски ноги едва не подогнулись от волнения.

– Сам же сказал, твоя кровь – не чужая крыса, – усмехнулся Монтгомери и облизнулся так выразительно, что Элайджа, в целом, готов был выбросить остатки здравого смысла и действительно поцеловать его прямо сейчас, но страх все испортить оказался сильнее.

– А вам разве подобает вот так со всяких недостойных кровь слизывать, а, виконт Монтгомери?

Мерзопакостное выражение Элайджи подлило масла в котел смущения Джона. Тот состроил настолько несчастное лицо, что еще немного, и Камски бы пристыдился. Но тогда он не был бы Камски!

– Воробушек, ну не надо, только не стеби, а? – взмолился Монтгомери.

– В смысле, не стеби?! Почему я не знал?

– А тебе оно надо?

– Конечно, надо, как я иначе узнаю, как тебя лучше стебать!

– Элайджа...

– Я Элайджа, а ты жопа титулованная. А, ну, мог бы по твоему снобскому носу догадаться...

– Ну, да, нос у меня как раз в деда...

– А ты тему-то не переводи!

Оказалось, что в неведении был не только он, но и Ингрид, и теперь они стебали Джона вдвоем, чем успешно загоняли его в краску. Эллиот все же отдал брату письмо, выразив свои соболезнования по этому поводу. Оба они прекрасно знали, что мог бы написать отец. Элайджа устроился прямо в школьном коридоре, распечатывая конверт, и Элли не упустил момента сунуть туда любопытный нос.

– Здравствуй, сынок, – вслух зачитал Эл и удивленно покрутил в руках пергамент. – Слушай, а это точно он писал? Почерк тот же, вроде. Он что, под Империусом?

– Блин, да ладно тебе, – Эллиот со смешком пихнул брата в бок. – Может он одумался! Или письмо подделали...

Братья рассмеялись на пару. От родителей доставалось, в основном, Элайдже – на правах старшего, Эллиот же терпел на себе только часть груза ответственности за семейные честь и достоинство. Что не мешало им по-черному шутить, как единственным, пожалуй, кто мог вдоволь проникнуться атмосферой характера Камски-старшего. Читать письмо вдвоем было легче. В конце концов, если посмеяться над проблемой, то она уже кажется не столь напрягающей, правда?

– Скорее всего, ты не собираешься приезжать домой на каникулы, как и всегда, – продолжал Элайджа, несмотря на то, что Элли сам мог прекрасно прочесть каждую строчку. – Экзамены начинаются через несколько месяцев, и мы с мамой хотели сказать, что не сомневаемся в твоем успехе...

– Он под Империусом, – шепотом подтвердил Эллиот, кивая собственной догадке.

– … и очень тобой гордимся, – Элайджа сделал паузу. – Слушай, серьезно, его по голове, что ли, ударили?

Элли пробежался глазами по остальному тексту и улыбка сползала с его лица по мере того, что он читал.

– Нет. Сам смотри.

Элайджа снова опустил взгляд и продолжил читать, на сей раз про себя. На секунду, буквально на мгновение, он подумал, что это правда, и внутри стало так горячо, будто кто-то засунул в его грудь крохотный магический огонек. Папа сказал, что они с мамой им гордятся. Просто так, не потому что он Камски, а потому что он заслужил это. Сказал, что они не сомневаются в его результатах, потому что он молодец, и он обязательно справится! Не этого ли он хотел столько лет? Не этого ли ждал от отца на самом деле?..

«Но мы бы хотели, чтобы ты все же приехал на эту неделю. Тебе предстоит сделать важный выбор, который на тебя оставляет руководство школы, но, в силу возраста, тебе может быть сложно определиться. Разумеется, я не сомневаюсь, что для тебя не возникнет такой проблемы, как «сложная специальность», но мы с мамой могли бы поговорить с тобой и помочь с этим выбором. И делать это дома намного проще. К тому же, помни, что учеба и работа – не одно и то же. Ты можешь выбрать специальность и сдать экзамены на самые высокие баллы, но все равно остаться без работы после получения диплома. Почему бы сейчас не пообщаться с нужными людьми, которые могут в этом помочь, и не тыкать пальцем в небо?

С нетерпением ждем твоего ответа. Э.К.»

– Как замечательно, – произнес Элайджа, снова переворачивая пергамент на предмет того, нет ли на нем еще чего-нибудь, и, убедившись, что прочел письмо полностью, с удовольствием разорвал его на две почти ровные половины.

– Да, вроде, не так все плохо, разве нет? – робко спросил Эллиот в надежде подбодрить брата.

– Плохо?! – Элайджа разорвал письмо еще раз. – Нет, я же говорю, все замечательно! Великолепно просто! Видишь, папа мной гордится, разве это может быть плохо?

Он разрывал бумагу на каждом слове до тех пор, пока в руках не остались только совсем уж никчемные клочки. Отец сказал ему, что он молодец? Впервые в жизни? Как здорово! Разве не для того, чтобы прямо сейчас заранее продумать его будущее до чертовых мелочей, чтобы сынок так и продолжал радовать его успехами? Теми успехами, которые он сам для него выбрал, разумеется.

– Я счастлив! – воскликнул Элайджа голосом, близким к истерическому. – Прямо сейчас ему ответ напишу! Элли, дай перо.

Эллиот, чувствуя настроение брата, выполнил просьбу без каких-либо промедлений. Эл расправил пергамент, едва не порвав и его, и, разложив на подоконнике, быстро, чудом не оставив помарок, вывел несколько коротких ровных строчек.

«Спасибо за заботу, я очень ценю, что вы за меня волнуетесь. Но я уже выбрал себе специальность и не собираюсь менять свое решение. Я хочу подать заявку в Отдел Тайн.

С искренней любовью, Э.К.».


	18. Почему я думаю об Элайдже Камски, когда вызываю Патронуса

Ответ пришел в первый день каникул в форме громовещателя. Элайджа пулей несся по школьным коридорам, пока, наконец, не нашел Эллиота и, без слов затащив его в пустой класс, не распечатал дымящийся уже конверт. Слишком не хотелось пересказывать потом ответ отца. Пока Элли зажимал уши, Элайджа держал конверт над головой в вытянутой руке, будто Прометей, принесший на землю огонь. Разумеется, его выбор не поощрялся. Это было глупо, опасно, безрассудно. Нелепо. Недостойно. И еще так много «не», что он удивился – как столько слов могло поместиться в одной кричалке? Ключевым словом Элайджа выделил для себя именно «недостойно». Чтобы Камски и вдруг занимался такой ерундой, как экспериментальная магия? Да, невыразимцев уважали, хотя бы за то что в Отдел Тайн не брали абы-кого даже с самыми лучшими баллами, для этого нужно было по-настоящему выделиться, получить рекомендацию, а-то и не одну. Но над ними и смеялись. Их не понимали. Их боялись. Элиас Камски не мог позволить себе, чтобы их семья стала предметом непонимания и насмешек. А Элайджа с уверенностью тащил их именно в этом направлении.

– Что у вас тут случилось?! – Джон влетел в кабинет как раз в тот момент, когда остатки письма вспыхнули и рассыпались пеплом.

– Отец передает мне пламенный привет и буквально кричит о том, как он меня любит! – воскликнул Элайджа, разведя руки будто ведущий шоу на сцене перед сотнями зрителей. – Горло, надеюсь, сорвал себе...

Монтгомери не отличался такой же чуткостью на счет настроения Камски, как Эллиот, а также его инстинктом самосохранения.

– Что случилось? – нахмурившись – значит, дело он воспринял серьезно – спросил староста.

– Да ничего не случилось, я всего лишь написал отцу, что собираюсь продолжать учиться на невыразимца, и он совсем немного в ярости, – огрызнулся Элайджа.

– Ты собираешься?!.. – воскликнул было Джон, но осекся, понимая, что радоваться сейчас будет совсем не к месту. – Слушай... а хочешь, я ему напишу? Ну, объясню, что и как, я же тоже...

– Да как будто он тебя послушает, – вздохнул Камски, перебивая друга на полуслове.

Джон на секунду задумался и вдруг хлопнул в ладоши.

– Тогда пусть твоему отцу напишет мой отец! – судя по лицу Монтгомери, идея казалась ему воистину гениальной. – Его-то он послушает, я надеюсь?

– Не уверен, – буркнул Элайджа, но уже с некоторым сомнением.

– А мне кажется, кстати, послушает, – вмешался в разговор Эллиот. – Хотя бы задумается.

– Ты-то откуда знаешь? – Эл не интересовался, а скорее, утверждал, что брат не прав, но у Эллиота на этот счет были свои соображения.

– Ну, сам подумай. Одно дело письмо от твоего сокурсника, и другое – от взрослого человека, к тому же, ликвидатора заклятий!

Элайджа на минуту завис, как будто в него попали оглушающим заклинанием.

– Твой отец ликвидатор заклятий?..

Джон заулыбался и поднял вверх два больших пальца. Кажется, сейчас этот факт приходился как нельзя кстати.

– Я могу написать ему прямо сейчас! – Монтгомери действительно, кажется, собрался уже бежать в гостиную строчить письмо, но был остановлен резким рывком за край мантии.

– Нет! – Камски крикнул это так громко и неожиданно, что сам едва не напугался. – То есть, спасибо, конечно, но не стоит.

– Да ладно тебе, это же дело пары минут, – отмахнулся староста, но Элайджа был непреклонен.

– Черт, Джо, вот смотри, – он сделал пару глубоких вдохов чтобы сосредоточиться на проблеме, а не на своих эмоциях по ее поводу. – Я буду париться, что напряг тебя и, тем более, твоего отца, которого я не знаю, так?

– Да не...

– Заткнись и слушай! Я буду париться. Мой отец будет париться еще сильнее, и мне опять влетит с нифига. Я буду хотеть провалиться сквозь землю и в результате выберу что угодно лишь бы не вспоминать об этом дерьме, а потом буду еще долго мучиться тем, что выбрал другую специальность, а заодно не оправдал усилий, которые вы на меня потратили. Короче, просто не пиши отцу об этом и все.

Джон остановился в замешательстве, силясь переварить информацию.

– А еще у меня, говорят, комплексы... – наконец, выдал он, но бежать уже никуда не собирался. – Ладно, не хочешь так не хочешь. А делать что собираешься?

– В смысле, что? – нахмурился Камски. – Выбирать специальность невыразимца, конечно. Что мне от одного громовещателя, да пусть хоть на всю жизнь оборется!

Теперь Джон не сдержался и заключил своего воробушка в бессовестно счастливые крепкие объятия.

Компания Эллиота, как оказалось при ближайшем рассмотрении, состояла, по большей части, из четырех человек, включая его самого. Вторым был Тисл – действительно не шарахающийся от окружающих, выделяя в этом только старшего Камски, на которого смотрел с искренним обожанием и трепетом, в основном издалека. Рядом с темноволосым обладателем тяжелого семейного взгляда в лице Элли, он казался то ли ангелом, то ли потомком какой-нибудь вейлы. Светлые, еще светлее, чем у Джона, кудряшки, и совсем детское лицо делали его похожим на милую первокурсницу, а не на тринадцатилетнего мальчишку. Характером он, правда, не уступал товарищу, более того, там где Эллиот мило улыбался и отшучивался, Тисл мог запросто вставить такую словесную конструкцию, что желание продолжать с ним спор отпадало напрочь. Элайдже он понравился. Далеко пойдет. Расставались эти двое только вечером, расходясь по разным гостиным, а встречались рано утром у входа в Большой зал. Камски все еще ругал себя за то, что так мало знает о жизни Элли. Ну и что вот он за брат такой, в конце концов?! Кроме всего прочего, Тисл везде таскал с собой Персика: то в кармане, то в капюшоне, то просто на плече. А заодно целовал его в любопытный нос и пушистое пузо, и кормил горошком прямо изо рта, к вящему ужасу и восторгу товарища, из животных в доме видевшего разве что семейных сов.

Кроме них в компании оказались две девчонки, такие же непохожие друг на друга, как Тисл был не похож на Эллиота. Шумная гиффиндорка Поппи, столкнувшаяся с Элайджей в одном из коридоров с громким: «Пардонемуа, ты не видел своего братца?», и тихая, строгая Люси, которую Камски немного знал и раньше – та училась на его факультете и частенько мелькала в гостиной. Все четверо были с одного курса, и по большей части тусовались одной дружной компанией, прямо как Элайджа со своими, как выражался Джон, садовыми гномами.

– Вы меня не любите, вы меня бросаете! – выл Райли, полулежа на полупустом столе Равенкло во время обеда – за своим ему было скучно и одиноко.

– С тобой посидеть в библиотеке? – искренне поинтересовался Камски. – Погоняю тебя по трансфигурации, у тебя с ней вроде...

– Нет! – тоном матерого нытика, закаленного сотнями ценных полезных и, главное, не использованных советов, заявил О'Брайен. – Я буду думать, что вы с Джо вдвоем веселитесь, и страдать в одиночестве!

– Кто я такой, чтобы лишать тебя такого удовольствия, – Элайджа равнодушно пожал плечами. – Зови, когда действительно соскучишься.

– Ненавижу тебя...

– У тебя плохо получается.

Вообще-то, Райли зря ныл. Да, днем Элайджа, в основном, проводил время с Джоном – башню Астрономии они облюбовали окончательно, то и дело зависая там, пока погода не испортится. Но по вечерам честно выковыривали Райли из его душевных и научных терзаний, забирали с собой и развлекали, как могли, поднимая боевой дух. Ингрид, как и советовал Джон, уехала домой, и их компания временно сократилась на четверть. На днях Элайджа остался с Райли вдвоем и, почему-то безо всякого стеснения, вдруг рассказал ему, что было в башне перед каникулами. О ' Брайен пришел в безумный восторг, как будто это не чья-то там, а его собственная личная жизнь решается, и велел обязательно держать его в курсе.

Но каникулы проходили быстро, а вместе с утекающим временем приближались экзамены и, что волновало Элайджу больше всего – выпускной его лучших друзей. Разумеется, на этом их дружба никуда бы не делась, они все еще могли переписываться хоть каждую неделю, ездить друг к другу в гости. Но Камски понимал, больше рядом с ним не будет вот так, каждый день ни Райли, ни Джона. Они с Ингрид останутся вдвоем, и сосущее чувство неизбежной опустошенности преследовало его буквально на каждом шагу, от любой мысли. Желание ухватить все возможные минуты, которые он может провести рядом с Джоном, было таким жгучим, что отодвигало на второй план и экзамены, и ненавистный день профориентации, и вообще всю прочую жизнь. К тому же, каждый раз Элайдже становилось все хуже, и тяжелее становилось просто держать себя в руках.

Джон выдохся только через час. Элайджа, слишком увлекшийся книгой, не заметил, как вместо птицы на площадке снова оказался юноша – растрепанный, в мятой рубашке, но с глупой и крайне счастливой улыбкой. Он на ходу разминал плечи, морщился, и в конце концов упал рядом прямо на каменные плиты, завалившись на спину и раскинув руки.

– И как оно? – поинтересовался Камски, откладывая учебник.

– Круто, – выдохнул Джон. – И жрать хочется.

В образовавшейся тишине они встретились глазами.

– Не смотри на меня, когда ты это говоришь, – совершенно серьезно заверил его Камски.

– Нет-нет, не в том смысле! – Монтгомери расхохотался. – Просто правда очень хочется есть. Поживи денек с моим метаболизмом!

Джон расстелил свою мантию наподобие пледа и устроился на ней, скрестив ноги. Элайджу весьма заинтересовал вопрос метаболизма, и следующие полчаса Монтгомери в красках описывал, как ему живется с самого сентября. Кажется, раньше этим никто не интересовался, и жаловаться он мог до бесконечности. Особенно животрепещущим оказался вопрос о периодическом остром желании сожрать живую мышь. Даже будучи человеком.

– А, ну то-то я смотрю ты за зиму поправился, – с совершенно серьезным лицом заявил Камски, но Джон на удивление поджал губы и отвернулся.

– А что, так заметно?..

– Эм, Джо, это шутка была, – Элайджа, на всякий случай, улыбнулся, но помогло не сильно. – Просто шутка. Только не загоняйся сейчас, а?

– Ужасная шутка, слишком на правду похожа, – фыркнул Монтгомери, но загоняться, кажется, так и не перестал. – Я тряпка с комплексами, ты помнишь? К зубам и носу уже привык, про них шути дальше.

– Блин, почему ты сидишь тут со мной вообще?! – вдруг воскликнул Камски. – Половина школы хочет с тобой тусить, у тебя куча друзей, а ты сидишь и слушаешь от меня гадости, Монтгомери, что с тобой не так?!

Джон нахмурился, что было для него несказанной редкостью.

– Они мне не друзья, – холодно ответил он.

– Приятели, – отмахнулся Элайджа.

– И не приятели, – в голосе Джона послышалась откровенная злость. – У меня тоже есть границы дозволенного, Эл, даже если я всем улыбаюсь, ты не думал?

– Ну, окей, прекрати только на меня рычать, я-то тут причем?! – Камски моментально захлопнул эмоциональную раковину, привычно отгораживаясь от того, что было ему неприятно – в последний раз Джон говорил с ним так только осенью, как будто бы в прошлой жизни.

Монтгомери снова закусил губу, но на этот раз как-то нервно, болезненно, поменял позу и уткнулся лицом в острые колени. Элайджа не решался продолжать разговор сейчас. Да, пожалуй, он не обижался на Джона как тогда, разве что самую малость, и хотел бы, чтобы тот хотя бы объяснил причины своего недовольства. Или ему после резкого обращения опять кровь в башку ударила?..

– Как ты меня терпишь, воробушек, я сегодня такой мерзкий! – наконец, глухо простонал староста, не поднимая головы. – Я даже извиниться не могу потому что эту гадость никакими извинениями не перекрыть. Вот в чем ты виноват?!

– Ни в чем, – вопрос был риторическим, но молчать хотелось еще меньше.

– Ты просто вопрос задал!

– Да, я просто задал вопрос, – Элайджа раскрыл книгу на случайной странице, оказалось что слушать как Джон признает вину намного хуже, чем когда Джон злится.

– Можно я тебя обниму?..

– Можно, обними, – бездумно ответил Камски, поздно сообразив, на что дал согласие.

Джон немного неловко повернулся, осторожно подполз к другу на коленях и, остановившись сзади, обхватил его сверху, уткнувшись носом в макушку. Элайджа все еще смотрел в книгу, но взгляд его оставался неподвижным. Просидев так с четверть минуты и убедившись, что Камски действительно никуда не сбегает и не собирается резко передумывать, староста прижал его к себе сильнее, роняя спиной себе на грудь. Сердце у Элайджи колотилось так сильно, что зашумело в ушах. Они же обнимаются каждый день, чего его именно сейчас так накрыло?!

– Я очень сильно тебя обидел? – Джон говорил едва слышно, и Камски скорее чувствовал это макушкой, чем слышал отдельные слова.

У Монтгомери была горячая, широкая грудь, от которой спине становилось жарко. Большие ладони, намного больше, чем у самого Элайджи, и длинные пальцы с чуть стертыми жесткими подушечками. У Монтгомери было размеренное глубокое дыхание, от которого волосы на затылке дыбом вставали, и был запах свежей выпечки, которым насквозь пропиталась и форма, и он сам до последнего волоска. У Камски была только его глупая и безудержная влюбленность, из-за которой он таял сейчас, как восковая свечка, которую кто-то по неосторожности уронил прямиком в камин. «Если обида была расплатой за то, что ты сейчас делаешь», – подумал он, – «То можешь говорить мне такие вещи хоть целый день».

– Нет, – коротко, на выдохе ответил он вслух – все, на что в легких хватило воздуха.

Монтгомери снова сжал его, так сильно и в то же время бережно, что Камски зажмурился. И осторожно, как будто ему было категорически нельзя, положил дрожащие пальцы на ладони Джона, стискивающие его плечи. И впервые позволил себе переплести с ним пальцы. Изнутри, откуда-то из живота, по всему телу разливался жар, от которого хотелось сжаться в комок и кричать. Но Элайджа молчал. «Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю, придурок, зачем ты делаешь это, зачем ты мне разрешаешь так делать?!» – лихорадочно думал он.

– Что они сделали? – вслух спросил он, не открывая глаз и, кажется, даже собственный голос слыша как будто издалека. – Раз они не твои приятели, что они тебе сделали?

Джон вздохнул – Элайджа почувствовал это всем телом – и горячее дыхание с макушки пропало. Вместо этого Монтгомери положил на нее подбородок, весьма удобно устроившись. И даже расслабил руки, хоть и не перестал обнимать своего воробушка. Камски открыл глаза. Он снова все сломал. Вот так, запросто, взял и сломал. С другой стороны, кто знает, может, тем самым он сохранил Джона?.. он мог бесконечно оправдывать этим свою трусость.

– Я нравлюсь им не всегда, – наконец, ответил староста. – Только когда я хороший. Или еще хуже – когда я хороший с ними.

– Ты всегда хороший, – без раздумий ляпнул Элайджа.

– Это у тебя альтернативное восприятие реальности, – тихо рассмеялся Монтгомери. – Ты же понял, что я не уходил из дуэльного клуба, да?

– Относительно, – Камски пожал плечами, уже устроившись на груди старосты, как в уютном кресле.

– Ну, вот, меня выгнали без права на возвращение. И с официальным запретом использовать палочку для дуэлей кроме случаев, когда моей жизни угрожает прямая опасность. Скажешь теперь, я хороший?..

– За что выгнали? – перебил его Элайджа.

Джон снова замолчал, то ли думая, какие лучше подобрать слова, то ли собираясь с духом.

– За то что мне нравится причинять людям боль, – наконец, выговорил он едва ли ни по слогам, чеканя каждое слово. – Не всем, не всегда, конечно. Только когда я в азарте. Или когда я зол. Я хотел убить тебя полгода назад, маленький, ты уже забыл?! Я так злился на тебя...

– Это не делает тебя хуже, – снова перебил его Камски. – Я бы не стал обижаться на это, даже если бы ты тогда не извинился. Я превратил свою семью в чайный сервиз, я тоже плохой человек?

– Но ты не хотел убивать их!

– Я все еще думаю, – медленно, будто в трансе произнес Элайджа, бездумно глядя в одну точку на горизонте. – Что было бы, если бы я разбил, к примеру... чайник?.. Сгоряча швырнул бы в стену. Мне бы тогда стало легче?

На сей раз молчание длилось дольше. Джон все еще прижимал Камски к себе, но уже не так, как раньше, а может, Эл просто утратил чувство того момента. Но рядом с ним было тепло и удивительно спокойно, почти счастливо. Никто не поднимется в башню, никто не будет задавать вопросов или мешать. Никто не осудит за желание разбить посуду, которая минуту назад была кем-то из твоих родителей.

– А еще, эти ребята паршиво относятся к нашему Рею! – вдруг резко воскликнул Монтгомери, кардинально меняя тему разговора. – Хрен я им это прощу!

– В смысле?! – подорвался Элайджа. – Ну-ка с этого места поподробнее?..

– Только не говори ему, что я тебе рассказал, окей?.. Пусть будет между нами. Короче, мы когда были на втором курсе...

Поппи рыдала так громко, что слышал, пожалуй, весь этаж. Каникулы только закончились, а в школе уже что-то происходило, и при всем этом не было радужным. Люси сидела рядом, обнимая подругу за плечи, и время от времени забирала и сушила платок, в который Поппи громко натужно сморкалась. Элайджа всего лишь шел мимо, и не планировал даже здороваться – не потому что был невежливым, а потому что вряд ли заметил бы девчонок – но остановился и, понаблюдав немного за разворачивающейся трагедией, сел рядом, по другую сторону скамьи.

– Кто расстроил деву-воительницу? – поинтересовался он скорее у Люси, чем у Поппи, из которой сейчас и слова было не вытянуть.

Та лишь покачала головой в знак того, что об этом трудно и нежелательно сейчас говорить, но Поппи подняла на Камски заплаканные опухшие глаза и громко шмыгнула носом.

– П-персик... у-у-умер! – провыла она, снова захлебываясь рыданиями.

Элайджа сообразил не сразу, а когда сообразил – вопросов стало только больше. Он, конечно, умел утешать детей – тренировки на Эллиоте даром не прошли – но воспринимать девчонок как маленьких он не мог, в конце концов, между ними было всего-то пара лет разницы.

– Так это же не твоя крыса? – на всякий случай уточнил Камски, как бы намекая, что обычно так убиваются, максимум, по собственным питомцам, но не по чужим же.

Люси посмотрела на него воистину убийственным взглядом и чиркнула большим пальцем по горлу. Поппи снова расплакалась, но кое-как взяла себя в руки. Видимо, выговориться ей было даже важнее, чем прореветься, а подруга не располагала к задушевным диалогам.

– Ну и что-о-о! – захныкала она, то и дело всхлипывая и пытаясь вытереть рукавами мокрое лицо. – Он такой был хорошенький, такой добрый. И Тисл его любил, а теперь ему так бо-о-ольно!..

Кажется, последнее волновало девчонку даже больше остального, и дальше ее словесный лимит был исчерпан. Пожалуй, в чем-то Элайджа мог ее понять. Сам факт смерти крысы его не трогал, но стоило подумать, что Тисл потерял любимого друга, сразу становилось как-то не по себе, хоть они и не были приятелями. Но Поппи-то его подруга, и понятно, почему ее так задела эта история. Камски осторожно приобнял девчонку с другой стороны, и та, проигнорировав потуги Люси ее успокоить, почему-то уронила кудрявую голову именно ему на плечо. Люси поджала губы, но ничего не сказала.

– Это не утешение, но рано или поздно все умирают, особенно крысы, – Элайджа знал, что после этих слов Поппи разревется еще сильнее, и был к этому готов. – Но если ты перестанешь рыдать и поддержишь Тисла, толку от этого будет больше. Сама же сказала, ему сейчас очень больно.

– А у тебя кто-нибудь умирал? – Поппи обхватила его руками поперек туловища, как будто у Камски вдруг появилась из ниоткуда еще и младшая сестра – настолько она была простой и открытой.

– Нет, и надеюсь, в ближайшие полвека этого не случится, – Элайджа поправил девчонке растрепавшийся хвостик на макушке, отобрал платок и насильно вытер нос и щеки. – Ты затопила весь этаж.

– Неправда! – Поппи была так возмущена, что перестала плакать.

– Правда, – кивнул Элайджа, указывая на пол и одними губами едва слышно шепча заклинание. – Ну, затопила же!

Люси поджала ноги, чтобы не намочить туфли в образовавшейся на полу луже. Люди начали обходить их стороной, силясь перескочить разрастающееся в коридоре озеро. Поппи посмотрела на это с крайней степенью удивления и вдруг сквозь слезы хрипло надрывно хихикнула.

– Ну, зачем? – спросила она, снова и снова посмеиваясь, когда кто-нибудь все-таки наступал в воду и глухо ругался на «всяких идиотов».

– Ты не плачешь, – пожал плечами Камски, не спеша осушать озеро.

– Ты дурак!

– Я дурак, а ты не плачешь.

Люси теперь сидела, прижав колени к груди, и тоже улыбалась – сдержанно, тихо, не размыкая губ. Может быть, Элайджа ей и не нравился – этого можно было не говорить вслух, видно было за версту – но приходилось признать, утешитель из него вышел куда лучше, чем из нее. Хотя, кому еще в этой школе придет в голову по-настоящему затопить этаж?!

– Камски! – голос Андерсона Элайджа узнал бы из тысячи, даже если бы услышал его краем уха в ликующей толпе.

– Сейчас уберу! – крикнул в ответ он и действительно, не прошло и минуты, как озеро полностью высохло, оставив после себя только чьи-то мокрые следы в другом конце коридора.

– Помяни мое слово, убью когда-нибудь! – пообещал настигнувший нарушителя профессор, но натолкнулся взглядом на трущую заплаканные глаза Поппи. – Смит, а у тебя-то что?

– Ну, уже ничего, наверное, – протянула та, все еще время от времени всхлипывая, но продолжать рыдать не собиралась. – Элайджа сказал, это я тут все затопила.

– А, ну, ты можешь, – задумчиво кивнул Андерсон, еще разок окинул внимательным взглядом студентов и устало вздохнул. – На сегодня прощаю. Хоть пол помыли.

Поппи, конечно, еще какое-то время шмыгала носом, но кое-в-чем она уж точно оказалась права на все сто – Тислу было больнее. Всегда сияющий, улыбчивый мальчишка как будто замкнулся в себе, стал менее разговорчивым и более резким, словно дело было не только в смерти питомца. Эллиот каждый раз менялся в лице, замечая очередную тучку, набежавшую на задумчивый взгляд его друга, и незамедлительно лез с разговорами или объятиями. Тисл не сопротивлялся, но и не проявлял особенного интереса ни к тому, ни к другому.

– Ты не думал, они ведь на нас похожи, – Райли громко втянул через трубочку остатки сока, но поперхнулся и тут же пролил часть на мантию. – … да кто же косточки оттуда не достает!

– На кого это: «на нас»? – поинтересовался Элайджа, не глядя убирая с брюк друга мокрое пятно.

– Ну, Элли вот вылитый Джон! – О'Брайен указал стаканом на младшего Камски, оживленно что-то вещавшего, при этом сопровождая каждое свое слово как минимум двумя-тремя жестами. – Может, кстати, это наш Джонни на него так и повлиял. Ты не спрашивал?

Судя по вопросительному взгляду и иронично изогнутой брови – нет, Элджей не спрашивал. Да и не планировал.

– Ну, Поппи моя девочка, – Райли сам погладил себя по голове, нахваливая то ли собственную персону, то ли Поппи, в голос смеющуюся над рассказом Эллиота. – Люси чем-то Ингрид напоминает, вон суровая какая.

– Ты просчитался, мы с Тислом не похожи, – фыркнул Камски.

– Да ты смотри, у него морда какая угрюмая! – парировал О'Брайен и беззастенчиво потянул Элайджу за кончик выбившейся из хвоста пряди. – А давай тебе волосы осветлим, проверим, может вообще как братья будете...

– Налысо нас предложи побрить, умник, – Камски отодвинулся, любовно распуская отросшие уже до лопаток патлы и собирая их обратно, повыше и поровнее.

– Даже не думай, – шепот над ухом заставил Элайджу подскочить и уронить резинку, тут же потеряв ориентацию в пространстве из-за заслонившей обзор черной густой занавески.

Джон, довольный своей выходкой, немедленно занял освободившееся на скамье место, пока Камски беспомощно ползал по полу, побежденный одной хитростью школьного старосты и собственными волосами. Не помог даже тот самый взгляд, который Райли назвал угрюмым – вообще-то, Элайджа бы сказал, что это скорее осуждение, и вообще, это его обычное лицо! Джон только закинул ногу на ногу и нахально заулыбался, давая понять, что место уступать не собирается.

– Ждем Инди? – он повернул запястье, чтобы свериться с часами. – Где она, кстати?

– После тренировки переодевается, – буркнул Камски, отпихивая приятеля в сторону, чтобы забрать оставленную на скамейке книгу.

– Учебник? – Джон незамедлительно узурпировал власть над тяжелым томом древних рун, крутя его в руках, словно пытаясь найти в нем что-нибудь воистину значительное. – Мы гулять идем, воробушек! Зачем тебе учебник?!

– Чтобы его читать, когда мне осточертеет твое занудство, – Элайджа отобрал книгу и лицо Монтгомери стало наигранно печальным.

– Я хуже учебника?..

Очередной запрещенный прием. Райли пожалел, что у него закончился сок, а бумажный стакан, наскоро собранный из нескольких кусков пергамента и простенькой магии, уже разваливался. Самое то сейчас тихонько пялиться на разворачивающуюся сцену со стороны, прикрываясь тем, что просто пьешь что-нибудь и смотришь на проходящих мимо девчонок.

– Нет, зато можно делать вот так, – Камски несильно тюкнул старосту книгой по макушке, отчего тот втянул голову в плечи. – Аргумент?

– Не допрыгнешь.

– Спорим?

– Пять галлеонов, и ты поцелуешь садового гнома!

– Нашел чем пугать, я тебя уже, вообще-то, целовал.

Райли сделал вид, что происходящее его не интересует, и поспешно отвернулся. Джон удивленно привстал с выражением крайней обескураженности на вытянутом лице. Элайджа мог считать себя в достаточной степени отмщенным. Ровно до того момента, пока Монтгомери не скрестил руки на груди и не ухмыльнулся.

– То есть, еще раз тебе слабо?

Элджею показалось, что он чувствует, как пылает его лицо. Райли застыл недвижимой каменной статуей, не рискуя вмешиваться в разговор или вообще как-либо привлекать к себе внимание. Джон все еще ухмылялся, и от его ухмылки у Камски кровь стучала в висках. Конечно, они подкалывали друг друга по несколько раз за день, и доставалось чаще Монтгомери, а не ему. Но чтобы вот так...

– Ты чего? – Ингрид подошла к Элайдже со спины, заставив еще раз вздрогнуть, и обеспокоенно приобняла его за плечи.

– Ничего... – Камски потер ладонями лицо – и правда, горячее. – Усмири своего воздыхателя! Он мне на спор целоваться предлагает!

– Чт... – Джон хотел было возмутиться, но Ингрид так резко начала копаться в карманах, что фраза оборвалась, не начавшись.

– Сколько?! – воскликнула она, так что даже Райли отмер и, наконец, позволил себе принять участие в беседе. – Сколько мне вам за это заплатить?

– Извращенка, – О'Брайен покрутил пальцем у виска, хотя, пожалуй, согласись эти двое, сам бы скинулся с ней на оплату устройства чужой личной жизни.

– Люблю хлеб и зрелища, – обиженно фыркнула Инди, вряд ли на неприятное слово, а скорее на то, что целоваться никто не собирается.

– Тогда давай обеспечим, – Джон звучно хлопнул себя по коленям и вскочил со скамьи. – Сразу в «Три метлы» или сначала погуляем?

Прохладный весенний ветер, наконец, остудил пылающие щеки, даже несмотря на то, что Монтгомери, перед тем как выдвинуться в сторону школьных ворот обернулся и подмигнул Элайдже, будто давая понять – они двое должны знать о том, о чем понятия не имеют ни Райли, ни Ингрид. Учебник Камски тащил с собой под мышкой, но за весь день так ни разу и не открыл. Джон действительно оказался лучше.

Даже предстоящие экзамены не занимали сейчас Элайджу больше, чем школьный староста, хотя окружающие уже потихоньку начинали скатываться в глубины нервных срывов в предвкушении СОВ или ЖАБА. Дело было не столько в том, что он был излишне в себе уверен, скорее, наоборот. После заполнения бланков о выборе дальнейшего обучения Стерн лично вызвала его в свой кабинет, чтобы предупредить: для возможности обучения по специальности невыразимца Камски следовало не просто сдать экзамены по трансфигурации, алхимии, древним рунам, истории магии и зельеварению, но, более того, сдать их с отличием. Конечно, где-то в глубине души он нервничал. Но все его мысли были по-прежнему направлены на Монтгомери.

Джон как будто то ли смирился со своим положением, то ли все-таки переварил внутри себя новый опыт, но от шуточек и подколов смущался намного реже и не так заметно. Разве что краснели уши и улыбка становилась из ослепительно-солнечной какой-то неловкой, извиняющейся. Иногда Камски даже казалось, что с ним флиртуют, как в тот день, когда они собирались в Хогсмид. А иногда – что все это исключительно плод его воображения, потому как Джон опять вел себя как обычно, печально вздыхал, глядя на Ингрид, и вообще не выходил за рамки пусть и близких, но несомненно дружеских отношений. С одной стороны, такие эмоциональные качели буквально сводили Элайджу с ума, но с другой...

Он лежал на траве во дворе, прячась от солнца за тяжелым учебником рун – уже другим, не тем, что был в прошлый раз. Этот предмет вызывал у Элайджи наибольшие сомнения, и он штудировал книги, то и дело выписывая что-то себе в блокнот, а временами зависая в библиотеке на долгие часы, чтобы написать пару внеурочных конспектов, коих у него накопилось уже на целую библиотечную секцию. Голова его чинно лежала на коленях Джона, лениво листавшего свои записи по теории трансфигурации. Ингрид пропадала на очередной тренировке, которыми не пренебрегала даже в год сдачи СОВ, а Райли снова засел в библиотеке, попросив вытащить его оттуда в том случае, если на него свалится шкаф или какая-нибудь особенно хрупкая статуя.

– Совсем посадишь зрение, – наконец, подал голос Монтгомери, закрывая Камски глаза ладонью.

– Я уже ношу очки, хуже быть не может, – усмехнулся Элайджа, но, смирившись, вслепую отложил книгу. – Скажи честно, ты соскучился?

– Ага, меня эти определения доканают, – совершенно искренне вздохнул Джон, плавно переводя руку выше и кладя теплые пальцы Элу на лоб. – Воробушек, тебе не жарко?

– Жарко, – столь же честно ответил Камски.

«Ты гладишь меня по лицу, Монтгомери, конечно, мне жарко!», – тут же подумал он.

– Ну и чего тогда?! – воскликнул Джон, дергая узел синего форменного галстука Элайджи и расстегивая несколько верхних пуговиц на рубашке. – Ты еще зимнюю мантию надень.

– Староста учит меня не следовать школьным правилам.

– Староста учит тебя заботиться о себе, дурень!

Земля под спиной была прохладной и влажной. Бедро Джонни под затылком – таким твердым, словно в нем и было то всего, что кожа и кости. И весь он был таким, худым, угловатым, острым, и на вид – а порой, и на деле – жестким, совсем не чета его характеру. А вот руки, те были горячими и мягкими. «Холодные руки не смогли бы согреть чашку с шоколадом» – подумалось Элайдже. Джон заботливо приподнял ткань за пуговицу, впуская под рубашку немного свежего воздуха. Камски не сопротивлялся, полностью отдаваясь воле агрессивной заботы, и только скрестил ноги, ожидая, когда Монтгомери соизволит вернуться к учебе.

– Мне солнце без книги глаза слепит, – как бы невзначай намекнул он, давая понять, что древние руны сами себя не изучат.

– Ну так закрой их, – пожал плечами Джон.

Элайджа вздохнул и согласился. Мир сделался сияюще-красным, как горящие на солнце маковые лепестки. Звуки сделались громче, заметнее, на них теперь можно было сфокусироваться. Пение птиц на опушке Запретного леса, крики со школьного стадиона, где сейчас тренировалась сборная его факультета. Плеск воды – кто-то бросал в озеро мелкие камушки, и те пару раз подскакивали на поверхности, прежде чем пойти ко дну. Рядом с ними никого не было. Земля под спиной вдруг показалась Элайдже мягче, чем могла бы быть. Лежать на ней было ничуть не менее приятно, чем в собственной кровати, и, может быть, даже более. Джон отпустил его пуговицу, груди коснулась остывшая тяжелая ткань. Камски поднял руку, прикрыв ей глаза – и безумный алый превратился в абсолютную черноту.

Джон положил руку на его плечо. Жест был умиротворяющий, из таких, от которых начинает клонить в сон, будто ты вдруг попал в место абсолютной безопасности, где ничего и никогда не может случиться. Элайджа ничего не просил у Джона, ни к чему его не принуждал и ни о чем не спрашивал. Он наслаждался тем, что у него было, ловя каждое прикосновение, как дар божий, и спокойно сносил периоды, когда не получал вовсе ничего. Чувство этой томительной надежды, что рано или поздно что-то изменится – разумеется, в лучшую сторону – было и пыткой, и в то же время фантастическим удовольствием. Иногда Камски даже казалось, что он бы предпочел всегда проводить время вот так, нежели однажды получить от Джонни полную взаимность. И уж тем более, нежели получить отказ.

– Может, помочь тебе с рунами? – спросил Монтгомери, слегка сжимая его плечо.

– Лучше научи вызывать патронуса, ты обещал, – усмехнулся Элайджа знакомому голосу.

– Ну, я правда такой себе учитель, – Джон явно занервничал, даже говорить стал тише, осторожнее. – Давай, конечно, попробуем...

– Что он делает? – Камски слегка развел пальцы, подпуская к глазам солнечные лучи, но зато видя теперь кончик узкого длинного носа, подбородок и острый кадык старосты. – Не в плане практики... что он такое?

Джон задумался. Кадык резко рванулся вверх и также резко опустился. Элайджа подсматривал за ним сквозь крохотную щелку. Крохотная родинка под челюстью – интересно, Джон видит ее в зеркало, знает о ней? Или это привилегия тех, кто стоит рядом и смотрит на него снизу вверх, как он – Камски?

– Это, наверное, надежда, – наконец, сформулировал Монтгомери, снова резко сглотнув, словно не на простой вопрос отвечал своими словами, а сдавал какой-нибудь особенно трудный экзамен. – То, что тебя защищает изнутри, твой собственный свет. Чтобы вызвать патронуса, нужно верить в себя и воскресить момент своего самого яркого счастья. Чаще всего, люди стараются вспомнить что-то хорошее.

– И для чего это нужно, кроме дементоров? – Элайдже было искренне интересно, и если бы не ладонь Джона, лежащая на нем, он бы буквально сейчас сел, выпрямился и начал засыпать Монтгомери многочисленными мудреными вопросами.

– Для чего нужен свет, воробушек? – староста наклонил голову, посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. – Чтобы разогнать тьму.

Камски снова сомкнул пальцы. Может, когда-нибудь он и поймет, но сейчас сакральный смысл данного заклятья был ему неподвластен. Если бы только нечто подобное могло уберечь его от проблем с отцом, от страха возвращаться в собственный дом, от угрызений совести. А так, тьму может разогнать и обыкновенный свет на кончике палочки.

– А о чем ты думаешь, когда вызываешь патронуса? – в последний раз спросил Камски, заранее готовясь к тому, что не получит ответа.

Джон еще раз сжал его плечо, на этот раз сильнее, почти до боли, как будто машинально, но тут же расслабил руку. Наверное, он снова поднял голову, и снова смотрел куда-то вдаль на озеро или на край леса, а может, на то, как невидимый далекий сосед по двору бросает камушки в воду.

– О тебе.

Монтгомери не умел врать, и знал это, потому всегда говорил только правду. Элайджа снова развел пальцы, на этот раз шире, чем раньше. Он ошибся – Джон по-прежнему сидел, склонив голову, смотрел на него сверху вниз и улыбался.

– Ты идиот? – на всякий случай, спросил Камски.

Джон виновато пожал плечами.

– Может быть.

– Шутка не удалась.

– Я... я шутил?!

Элайджа понял, что язык его сильно подвел. Лучезарная улыбка исчезла, и на безмятежное лицо Джона наползла неприятная серая тучка.

– Это так смешно, по-твоему?! – воскликнул Монтгомери, и светлые брови изломились в непривычное выражение сродни страху или горькому сожалению. – Мог бы промолчать, нет, я действительно идиот...

– Извини, я правда думал, что ты не можешь... – Камски протянул руку, но староста только отдернул ладонь, отворачиваясь. – Джон, да забудь об этом, я же не имел ввиду...

– Слезь с меня! Давай, я серьезно! – Монтгомери больше не смотрел на него, избегая даже косого взгляда. – Я не могу тебя скинуть, я тебя... короче, убери голову!

Элджей понял, что сопротивляться сейчас бессмысленно – Джон слепо комкал и рвал пальцами тонкую траву, силясь унять дрожь в руках. Стоило Камски подняться, как он тут же отодвинулся и даже попытался встать, но не успел. Элайджа, может, и не отличался внешними габаритами, но хватка у него была крепкой и цепкой. Пойманный за руку, Монтгомери попытался выкрутить запястье, что было совсем уж неудобно делать, повернувшись спиной к тому, кто тебя удерживает.

– Выслушай меня, хотя бы! – крикнул Камски, и Джон остановился, не прекращая, правда, попыток выцарапать плененную правую руку.

– А что, разве еще не все сказал? Есть ценные дополнения? – быстрым, срывающимся голосом спросил он, все еще не собираясь оборачиваться.

– Да я не сказал ничего...

– Ага, кроме того что обманщиком меня назвал и обвинил в издевательстве над тобой! Совсем ничего не сказал, Элайджа!

Они сидели на траве, и Джон кричал на него хрипло и сбивчиво, почему-то низко наклонив голову. Камски чувствовал себя полным кретином, да к тому же, ублюдком. Так и не научился говорить по-настоящему важные вещи вслух, а вместо этого то и дело несет какую-то чушь. Вот, отлично, даже Джона умудрился довести... Джона! Которого из себя не выводит даже прямое оскорбление! У Монтгомери мелко дрожали плечи, он сутулился, как будто прятался от чего-то. Так и замер, согнув одну ногу в колене, все еще в надежде подняться и уйти как можно дальше от этого места. И как можно быстрее.

– О таких вещах не спрашивают! – снова крикнул Джон с надрывом, близким к отчаянию. – Или не отвечают... я перед тобой почти вывернулся, Элайджа! Я же тебе... я такую важную вещь хотел тебе сказать... Да почему у меня не получается-то ни черта?!

Последняя фраза, кажется, вообще ни к чему не относилась, но именно на ней Джон окончательно осел на траву, поник и ударился лбом об собственное колено. Рука, которую он так старательно выкручивал, ослабла и повиновалась тому, что Камски продолжал ее держать. Порыв к побегу завершился, перейдя в какую-то другую фазу истерики.

Элайджа отпустил его, вместо этого осторожно подобравшись сзади и обхватив руками широкие, но ссутуленные плечи. Джон не оказывал сопротивления, но и не реагировал. Только слегка покачивался взад и вперед, то дыша рвано и быстро, то вовсе переставая дышать на некоторое время.

– И теперь ты мне не скажешь? – Камски казалось чертовски важным услышать то, что Джон хотел донести до него, к тому же, почему-то, важным для самого Джона, но тот промолчал.

– Да я уже... – Монтгомери запнулся, вдруг громко и отчетливо всхлипнув и тут же спрятав сей факт в сгибе локтя. – Плохая была идея.

Элайджа до боли стиснул зубы. Отлично, лучшего он и не мог сделать. Только довести Джона до слез, разумеется. Ему безумно захотелось отмотать все на несколько минут назад, чтобы не нести этой самоуничижительной чуши, а просто принять слова Монтгомери, которые он пока так и не сумел для себя переварить и осознать. Джон тем временем незаметно попытался вытереть нос об край рукава.

– И я тоже плохо умею... вот это все, говорить важные для себя вещи и нормально реагировать, когда они никому к чертям водяным не всрались.

– Да с чего ты взял-то, Монтгомери?! – вспылил Элайджа, вдруг внезапно для себя едва ли не разозлившись на развесившего сопли товарища. – То, что я не верю, что могу кому-то приносить счастье, не значит, что мне это не всралось! Ты где связь увидел?!

Джон снова шмыгнул носом и промолчал. Судя по всему, связи он как раз не уловил, ровно как и не уловил, почему Камски назвал его слова шуткой. Захлестнувшие его эмоции оказались сильнее здравого смысла. И вообще какого-либо смысла, если уж на то пошло.

– Жалеешь себя теперь... – вздохнул Элайджа, буквально вешаясь на спину Джона, так удобно для этого – по его разумению, конечно – подставленную. – Ранимый ты, Джонни, аж зубы сводит.

– Это ты еще папу моего не видел, рядом с ним я кремень, – прерывисто усмехнулся Монтгомери, вытирая ладонями глаза.

– Что мне сделать, чтобы ты меня простил? – искренне поинтересовался Камски, положив подбородок Джону на макушку.

– А я злился на тебя?

– Очевидно.

– Я обиделся. Это другое, воробушек, на тебя я не злюсь.

– Снова воробушек? Я же был Элайджей.

– Потому что я обиделся.

– Больше не обижаешься?

– Обижаюсь, очень сильно. Но я тоже хорош.

– А мне кажется, если думать обо мне, можно только еще десяток дементоров вызвать, но никак не патронуса...

– Да хватит уже!

Всего пара секунд, и они уже валяются на траве, будто в запале очередной драки – коих не случалось вот уже почти год. Элайджа бы даже сказал, что несколько скучал по этому чувству, когда кидаешь Монтомери в лицо мокрую тряпку, и когда его насилу прижали к земле, надавливая на плечи всем весом и глядя в глаза с яростным лихорадочным блеском, испуг и радость оказались примерно на одном уровне. Джон, со слипшимися от слез ресницами, с солеными дорожками на щеках, склонялся над ним с таким выражением на лице, что Камски готов был поклясться – его сейчас сожрут заживо, и это не фигура речи.

– Джонни, это так, на минуточку, неприятно, – очки Элайджи сползли на бок, и он никак не мог их поправить – одно неосторожное движение, и плечо придется вправлять, объясняя Манфреду, как он вообще сумел его вывихнуть.

– А мне приятно?! – воскликнул староста, напрочь игнорируя чужие неудобства. – Хватит обесценивать мои эмоции, Элайдж, это не смешно!

Камски поморщился. Никто не называл его так кроме... отца. Слышать от Джона свое сокращенное имя было даже менее приятно, чем свою же фамилию.

– Ты откуда слов таких понабрался? – Камски попытался скинуть с себя эту тяжеленную тушу, но потерпел крах, Джон был устойчивее и в явно лучшем положении.

– Заткнись! – Монтгомери зажмурился и тряхнул его, видимо, тем самым замещая желание дать товарищу по зубам. – Ни черта ты не понимаешь!

«Я-то не понимаю?», – подумал Камски, живо вспоминая весь прошедший учебный год, в который он натерпелся от Монтгомери таких эмоциональных перепадов, что удивительно, как еще не поседел по крайней мере волоска на три.

– Ну раз я не понимаю, объясни, Монтгомери, – вместо этого холодно произнес он. – Или зассал за свои слова отвечать?

Лицо Джона вытянулось снова, как бывало тогда, когда он был удивлен до самой крайности, и он тут же прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы скрыть ее дрожь. Хватка на плечах ослабла так же резко, как появилась. Монтгомери рывком поднялся, поднял с земли сумку и, закинув ее на плечо, широкими шагами двинулся в сторону замка, бросив на прощание сквозь зубы едкое: «Да пошел ты».

Элайджа лежал на траве и смотрел в небо. Глаза жгло чрезмерно ярким солнцем, плечи горели, словно ладони Джона были не просо ладонями, а кусочками раскаленного докрасна металла. Непонятно кто из них был не прав, и Камски склонялся к тому, что оба. Он чувствовал свою вину за то, что зная неспособность Джона ко лжи, не поверил ему, или, по крайней мере, сделал вид, что не поверил. Но он не чувствовал вины за всю последующую истерику. Он наблюдал их и раньше, хотя, пожалуй, плачущим Монтгомери застал впервые. В мире было множество вещей, способных вывести Джонни из себя. Элайджа был одной из них.

Он перевернулся на бок и уперся взглядом в валяющийся рядом учебник. Рано или поздно Джон успокоится, но теперь нужно как-то пережить несколько дней без его объятий, без приятных утренних ритуалов вроде поцелуев в щеку (в моменты ссор Элайджа нарочито два раза целовал Ингрид, из-за чего Монтгомери только сильнее бесился, и это было особенно приятно), без прикосновений горячих рук к холодным щекам, без заливистого смеха и глупой улыбки. Если короче, несколько буквально невыносимых пустых пасмурных дней. Камски машинально дергал траву, тут же начинавшую источать резкий кисловатый запах. Дни без Джона в очередной раз обещали быть хуже некуда.

Какой же он все-таки дурак, никогда не говорит вслух того, что думает.

Но дни пролетели, а за ними неделя, и даже вторая. Ингрид тут же спросила, что Камски снова сделал с их душкой-старостой, что тот за каких-то два вечера лишил каждый факультет баллов двадцати, если не больше, притом за какие-то совершенно мелкие и незначительные нарушения, на которые обычно закрывал глаза по должности самого доброго парня во всем Хогвартсе. Досталось даже Эллиоту – за незаправленную рубашку и за то, что форменный галстук вместо шеи был примотан к лямке сумки. Джон, кажется, совсем пошел вразнос, едва ли не хуже, чем в октябре, когда его выворачивало наизнанку от непривычной животной энергии молодого анимага. Райли на все только пожимал плечами, говоря, что ему, конечно, не попадает, но Джонни ходит грустный и подавленный, просто за его рычанием не видно. Элайдже, наконец, стало совестно, примерно день на пятнадцатый. Но идти извиняться, разумеется, не позволяла гордость, да и поздновато было. Монтгомери делал вид, что усиленно готовится к экзаменам – так усиленно, что пару раз умудрился что-то подорвать и ошибиться в рунах, после чего вход в бывший кабинет истории магии на шестом этаже был теперь безвременно закрыт, и соваться туда не страшились только Манфред и Андерсон.

Камски тоже готовился к экзаменам, но несколько менее усердно. Каждый новый день без улыбки Джона становился для него невыносимой пыткой, хуже круциатуса. Встретившись с ним в коридоре Монтгомери как ушатом ледяной воды обдавал его равнодушным пустым взглядом и как можно быстрее уходил в другом направлении. Все та же гордость – огромное ей спасибо – позволяла Элайдже ничем не выдавать своего волнения по этому поводу. Но внутри каждый раз что-то болезненно разрывалось, будто он залпом выпил целый стакан сока бандимуна.

Примерно на двадцатый день молчаливой забастовки, когда непривычно теплый апрель уже сменился душным маем, Райли торжественно вручил Камски запечатанный лист пергамента. Элайджа нахмурился и покрутил в руках бумагу. Ни подписи, ни каких-либо опознавательных знаков кроме, разве что, печати на капле красного воска. Герб был ему незнаком – гончая со вздернутым к небу чутким носом на пустом поле в обрамлении витиеватой надписи: «Не забывай меня», и нескольких мелких точек.

– Я ничего не трогал, но в случае чего, помни – гонцов не казнят, – предупредил Райли, кажется, представляя, что содержание письма может принести ему немало хлопот, таких, например, как необходимость выслушать гневную тираду от Камски.

– Я подумаю, – буркнул в ответ Элайджа, поддевая печатку волшебной палочкой и с любопытством заглядывая в бумагу, испещренную мелким, с завитушками, почерком и несколькими крупными чернильными пятнами.

«Я, Джонатан Валентайн Монтгомери, находясь в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, перечисляю список вещей, из-за которых я думаю об Элайдже Камски, когда использую заклинание патронуса (даже если Элайджа Камски кентавричья вошка!). Данное письмо считать верным и использовать против Элайджи Камски при всяком удобном случае.

Первое: я восхищаюсь Э.Камски, его целеустремленностью, его силой воли и инакомыслием.

Второе: я считаю, что, исходя из его целеустремленности, только Э.Камски способен разогнать любую тьму, включая ту, которой я сам боюсь.

Третье: Э.Камски красиво улыбается.

Четвертое: У меня есть несколько очень хороших воспоминаний, связанных с Э.Камски, включая позорную драку мокрыми тряпками.

Пятое:...»

Список продолжался до самого края листа и заканчивался такой же витиеватой подписью, в которой угадывалось «Дж.Монтгомери». Элайджа прочитал письмо один раз и уперся взглядом в чернильную кляксу. Перевернул лист, покрутил его так и эдак, и перечитал снова. Затем, сунул в сумку, кое-как упихав между парой тяжеленных книг, и оглянулся.

– И что? – поинтересовался Райли, все это время стоявший рядом, но честно не заглядывавший в пергамент.

– Пока ничего, – бездумно ответил Камски и быстрыми шагами пошел в сторону западного крыла, где, по его разумению, должен был проходить урок седьмого курса.

Последним пунктом письма было следующее: «Э.Камски никогда не говорил мне об этом, но я живу с мыслью, что он любит меня, что бы это ни значило».

Найти Джона никогда не составляло труда – тот возвышался над своими однокурсниками, как Эйфелева башня над Парижем. Класс уже потихоньку заходил в кабинет чар, когда по коридору разнеслось громкое: «Монтгомери, стоять!». Джон встал – как вкопанный – и едва успел обернуться, как его за руку выдернули из толпы и потащили за собой, в сторону, от класса, от людей, от всего, что Элайджа считал лишним и мешающим. Монтгомери подобное обращение, кажется, не слишком-то понравилось. Кое-как, но он выдернул руку, потер запястье и резко остановился, хмуря непривычно тяжелые брови.

– Я тебе вообще разрешал меня трогать? – спросил он таким тоном, будто не им лично было подписано то письмо, и не его рука ставила восковую печатку на желтоватый пергамент не далее, чем этим самым утром.

Элайджа решил воспользоваться его неразрешением еще более активно, и обхватил Джона обеими руками поперек туловища, крепко уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Монтгомери тихо сопел, недовольно и сухо, но не отпихивался, да и вовсе молчал. Камски глубоко вдохнул и глаза тут же заслезились – воротник джоновой рубашки насквозь пропах одеколоном, и на таком мизерном расстоянии смог бы поднять даже мертвого. Элайджа шмыгнул носом, не желая отодвигаться, но и не имея возможности нормально дышать. Монтгомери, кажется, расценил этот жест по-своему и напрягся.

– Эй? – позвал Джон, легонько касаясь спины Элайджи. – Ты чего?.. Элайдж?..

– Я... хотел сказать... – Камски попытался почесать нос о плечо Джона и тут же оглушительно чихнул, а после еще раз, и еще. – Что я ненавижу твои чертовы духи, Монтгомери!

Он отпустил старосту и, закрывая лицо ладонью, чихал раз за разом, до тех пор, пока недоумевающий Джон не расхохотался в голос. Ситуация была настолько дурацкой, что Элайджа и сам хотел уже рассмеяться, но слезы по-прежнему застилали глаза, а в носу свербело от приторно-сладкого резкого запаха. В конце концов, когда сил чихать уже не осталось, Камски потер ладонями лицо и поднял на Монтгомери покрасневший взгляд.

– Все, закончил? – у Джона тоже выступили слезы в уголках глаз, но на сей раз от смеха, а не от обиды.

– Да, – серьезно ответил Камски, искренне надеясь, что действительно закончил. – Я кентавричья вошка.

Монтгомери удивленно заморгал, и вдруг расплылся в нежной, слегка печальной улыбке.

– Ты письмо мое прочитал?..

– Прочитал, и хотел помириться. Мы хоть раз можем нормально поговорить?!

Джон неловко почесал кончик длинного носа, как он делал каждый раз, когда в смущении не мог подобрать нужные слова, но после развел руки и снова заулыбался – все также печально, но по-прежнему ласково.

– Иди сюда, воробушек, – произнес он, и два раза приглашать было не нужно.

Наученный горьким опытом, на сей раз Элайджа спрятал нос между острых ключиц Монтгомери, в мягкой горячей впадинке пониже кадыка, где вместо одеколона пахло свежим хлебом и солоноватым мускусом. И Джон, наконец, обнял его. Потребовалось собрать в кулак все свое самообладание, чтобы не замурчать от нахлынувшего удовольствия. Камски и не представлял до этого момента, как сильно на самом деле скучал. Как ему не хватало этих пальцев, осторожно перебирающих волосы на затылке. Ладони, обхватывающей шею сзади широкой горячей хваткой, слегка сжимая, отчего все тело тут же покрывалось мурашками с приятной, расслабляющей дрожью. Ощущения от прикосновения к этой – именно этой, и никакой другой – широкой груди с длинным косым шрамом под рубашкой, который можно нащупать пальцами сквозь тонкую ткань, если захотеть.

– Прости меня, – едва слышно произнес Элайджа, вжимаясь в Джона еще сильнее и надеясь, видимо, таким образом спрятаться от него вместе со своим смущением и страхом.

– Ты меня, – Монтгомери наклонил голову и вскользь поцеловал Камски в висок. – Прости, мой хороший, опять я тебя оставил...

Элайджу снова охватило то непонятное, первородное чувство, как тогда, в Больничном крыле, когда Джон сидел рядом с ним на кровати, согревая руками стакан горячего шоколада. Чувство безбожной близости, понятное только двум людям, перешагнувшим через очередную невидимую ступень. Монтгомери был слишком близко, даже ближе, чем в ночь перед балом, и если бы Камски поднял сейчас голову, они непременно столкнулись бы нос к носу. И, может, даже поцеловались. И Джон бы – разумеется, не прям точно, не обязательно, но почему бы не помечтать! – ответил. Поначалу поцелуй был бы неловким, они бы просто прижимались друг к другу губами, не размыкая их, и жмурились. Но Джонни бы расслабился первым, слегка приоткрыл рот, щекоча кожу дыханием, горячим и далеко не слишком свежим. Смутился бы до безумия, но все же прихватил бы губы Элайджи своими, ожидая ответа. Положил бы свою широкую ладонь ему на затылок, надавливая, как бы говоря: «давай, подойди ближе, ты ведь так хотел». И Камски поцеловал бы уголок его губ, теряя инициативу, как только Джон перехватил бы его поцелуй, углубляя его без разрешения. А кожа на его щеках и подбородке, наверное, немного колется. А жесткие подушечки пальцев царапают так ощутимо, когда дотрагиваются до плеч или груди. А руки могут сжимать так крепко не только волшебную палочку...

Элайджа думал, как сильно он любит Джона, но вслух, как обычно, не говорил ничего, утопая в собственном сердцебиении, опускающем горячий комок из груди в живот. Джон обнимал его крепко и ласково, прижимаясь губами в его голове, в жесте безмерной душевной близости, бессмысленно глядя куда-то в одну точку, потому что смысл этого момента сейчас был сосредоточен прямо перед ним. Камски показалось, что у него ноги налились свинцом, а остальное тело, наоборот, стало таким легким, что его было чертовски трудно удержать прямо. Он снова всхлипнул, как плачущий ребенок, вжимаясь лицом в грудь Джонни, и тот называл его своим маленьким, родным, и снова просил прощения, хотя не он, не он должен был извиняться за свою глупость! Элайджа стоял бы так целую вечность, пока не кончились бы уроки, не наступила бы ночь, а за ней утро, и еще один день, и еще один.

Но голова была такой мутной, а предательский жар внутри таким обжигающим, что Камски резко открыл глаза и поспешно, обливаясь холодным потом, выпрямился и буквально отпихнул недоумевающего Монтгомери от себя.

– Что случилось?! – в голосе Джона слышалась паника – ссора ударила и по нему, и теперь каждое резкое движение Элайджи вызывало в нем страх очередного провала.

– Ничего... – Камски не смог сходу придумать отмазку, но быстро нашелся, что сказать. – Мне на урок надо, я опаздываю.

– Ты уже опоздал, воробушек, – констатировал староста, без улыбки, но в жалкой попытке отшутиться.

– Да там, – Элайджа отмахнулся, скованно и поспешно отодвигаясь к выходу. – Я вспомнил, если на практику не приду, мне баллы снизят, я и так прогулял два занятия...

– А, ну тогда иди, – Джон явно был расстроен, и от этого хотелось выть, но ни за что Камски сейчас не остался бы с ним наедине снова, и снова настолько близко, как они стояли сейчас, меньше минуты назад.

– Вечером... – Элджей не смог бы просто бросить его сейчас, когда у Монтгомери было такое лицо. – За ужином увидимся. Обещаю.

Он даже дождался, когда Монтгомери расплылся в очередной улыбке, обессиленно, но счастливо растянув и без того широкие губы. И ряд солнечных морщинок собрался у него под глазами, и хотелось выть от того, чтобы целовать эти морщинки, и эти глаза, и это лицо, а нужно было уйти прямо сейчас, чтобы их хрупкое невесомое счастье не рухнуло из-за глупых мальчишеских чувств, выплеснувшихся через край.

– Обещаю.

Разумеется, не было никакой практики, и никаких списанных баллов тоже не было, как и прогулов гербологии за последний семестр. Элайджа вышел из западного крыла, бегом спустился по лестнице, перескакивая через ступеньки и едва не застряв ботинком в той, что вечно исчезала в самый неподходящий момент. Пересек два коридора, поднялся один раз, второй, прошел через тяжелую пыльную портьеру и буквально влетел в факультетскую гостиную. Несколько сидящих там студентов недоуменно оглянулись – еще бы, такой шум, да еще и от Камски, красного до самых корней волос, словно не по замку пробежался, а навернул несколько дюжин кругов по полю для Квиддича, прямо под палящим майским солнцем.

– Эл? – на пробу окликнули его, когда Камски кинул в угол сумку, упал на диван и, согнувшись, уронил голову на руки. – Нормально все?

– Ни хрена, – хрипло ответил тот, расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки, словно ворот сдавливал ему горло, и медленно поднялся обратно на ноги.

– Да ты куда?!

– В ванную, – бездумно бросил он и действительно ушел в ванную, напоследок зачем-то оглушительно хлопнув входной дверью, будто в ответ на все последующие тупые и не очень вопросы.

Однокурсники переглянулись.

– Переутомился, однозначно, – кивнула шестикурсница, листавшая яркий ведьмовской журнал. – Вы видели, сколько он впахивает?

– Ага, нервный срыв, – сочувственно вздохнул ее рослый приятель. – У меня, помню, перед СОВ совсем крышу снесло...

Крыша Камски действительно была не на месте. Закрывшись в душевой, он включил воду на полную и как был, в одежде, встал под бьющие из сифона струи, зажмурился и заскулил, словно несчастный щенок. Ох, Мерлин, как же стыдно! Вымокшая насквозь рубашка прилипла к спине, нагреваясь от воды, но Элайджу все еще бил озноб. Кое-как расстегнув дрожащими пальцами ремень, он приспустил брюки и, упершись лбом в холодный кафель, снова всхлипнул, как можно тише, надеясь, что никто не будет подслушивать его под дверью – что было уже сродни паранойе. Перед глазами по-прежнему стояло лицо Джона с его печальной улыбкой, его руки касались плеч и перебирали волосы. Камски зажал рот ладонью и опустил руку, едва не задохнувшись, когда стекающая по лбу вода попала в нос и потекла в горло.

Никогда до этого он не возбуждался от чужих прикосновений и объятий, и сжигающее его чувство стыда смешивалось с тягучим сладким наслаждением от свежих воспоминаний. Озноб бил Элайджу от страха – а что, если Джон заметил? Что, если Джону станет противно от этого?! Все, чего он хотел – чтобы Монтгомери никогда не узнал об этих минутах, проведенных в заполненной паром ванной комнате, когда Камски, все еще ощущая ласковые прикосновения его больших широких ладоней на своем теле, опустился на колени и за неимением чужих губ целовал внутреннюю сторону собственной ладони, до боли кусая кожу. Но если бы он знал и не был против, что тогда?..

Тогда Элайджа бы ощущал за своей спиной его мерно поднимающуюся грудь, прижимаясь к ней всем телом. И легкие поцелуи шеи, и хриплый сбивчивый шепот над ухом, когда Джон нежно говорит ему «маленький», и Камски таким и чувствует себя рядом с ним, и впервые это доставляет ему неимоверное наслаждение. И не его собственная рука, а пальцы Джонни гладили бы сейчас его живот, расстегивали рубашку. И Элайджа бы, наверное, сошел с ума, был бы возбужден так сильно, что ему хватило бы простого трения тела о ткань белья. Но сейчас этого было мало, и всего вокруг было мало, потому что Джона недоставало безбожно. И оставалось только делать все самому, раз за разом прокручивая в голове чужой голос: «Прости, мой хороший, я снова тебя оставил...».

До конца урока Элайджа лежал на кафеле, до крови кусая собственные пальцы и едва сдерживая слезы разрывающего его стыда, окончательно пришедшего на смену короткому и мимолетному желанию близости. И какие еще, к черту, вообще экзамены...

Райли, узнав, что друзья помирились, почему-то очень расстроился. Причина выяснилась тут же, на месте: О'Брайен так загорелся устроить их личную жизнь, что рассчитывал не на какой-то там короткий разговор перед занятиями, а по меньшей мере на еще один поцелуй. Элайджа смотрел на него с видом человека то ли глубоко задумавшегося, то ли глубоко задумавшегося об убийстве ближнего своего. Джон вовсе ничего не понял, но с того дня снова стал таким же беззаботным, улыбчивым и счастливым, каким был обычно. Хогвартс, наконец, вздохнул свободно.

Но была от Райли и ощутимая польза. Элайдже было трудно не то что обниматься с Джоном, как они делали всегда, но иногда даже смотреть на него, и все чаще он сидел где-нибудь в стороне, изредка поднимая взгляд над страницами учебника, чтобы просто полюбоваться школьным старостой, и молился, чтобы не пришлось из-за лезущих в голову мыслей не по погоде пристыженно заворачиваться в школьную мантию. Поговорить об этом с Ингрид он не мог – не столько из-за того, что она была девчонкой, а у девчонок, вроде, все устроено как-то по-другому, но в основном из-за того, что ему не хотелось изливать свои чувства именно ей, как будто это тоже было большой частью чего-то постыдного, ошибочного, и делало все еще хуже, чем оно уже было. Именно в этот момент на помощь пришел О ' Брайен. Вытянув из товарища клещами всю информацию о том, почему он шугается Монтомери, как огня, Райли без зазрения совести назвал его фригидным отсталым придурком и сказал, что у нормальных людей такие вещи начинаются года на два раньше, и последним делом было бы стыдиться того, что у тебя, видите ли, дымится шишка от объятий человека, в которого ты влюблен по уши.

– А если бы у тебя также... из-за Джона?! – шипел на него Камски, пока Райли, поджав губы, с нахмуренными бровями разносил в пух и прах все его опасения.

– О, ну... – О'Брайен, видимо, не ожидавший такого вопроса, задумался, но тут же махнул рукой. – А разница-то?! И вообще...

Райли вдруг замолчал и торчащие из-под рыжих кудряшек кончики ушей предательски покраснели. Элайджа некоторое время выжидал окончания фразы и, не дождавшись, снова уронил голову на руки, упиваясь жалостью к своей персоне.

– Я кретин и извращенец... – глухо протянул он, натягивая на затылок капюшон мантии.

– Да нормальный ты парень! – О'Брайен тут же стянул капюшон обратно. – У меня на пятом курсе, между прочим, на каждое дупло в Запретном лесу стояк был, и ничего, знаешь, как-то выжил.

– И ты думал о дупле, когда...

– Иисусе! Да заткнись ты уже, чудовище! Два сапога пара, один девственник в восемнадцать – в восемнадцать лет! Другой вообще...

Элайджа прекратил себя жалеть и с интересом поднял голову.

– А давно Джону восемнадцать?

– Тебя только это интересует? – Райли прищурился, но только пожал плечами. – Да у него в октябре день рождения, так-то, так что давно.

– Три года! – со стоном выдохнул Камски и снова ушел в себя.

О ' Брайен откинулся на скамью и сплел пальцы в замок. Аргументы у него заканчивались, а бросать друга в таком состоянии ему не позволяла совесть и истинно гриффиндорская честь, которой в Райли было навалом. Убедить парня в том, что его чувства к другому парню – это не плохо было труднее, чем убедить в том же самом того, кто впервые подрочил на фотку однокурсницы. Райли не интересовали тяготы чужой личной жизни, и лезть в чью-то постель с критикой ему было не интересно, хватало и своей. Но Камски можно было понять, нашлось бы не мало людей, в чьей постели все так глухо и печально, что только и остается, что критиковать других.

– Слушай, Эл, даже если Джон узнает... – снова тихий горький вой из-под капюшона. – … если он узнает, он не будет считать тебя извращенцем. Я знаю его почти полжизни, верь мне! Ну, и, скорее всего, ни черта он не узнает, он ж тупой.

– И что, в него уже влюблялись парни? – невесело усмехнулся Камски.

– А бог его знает, я не интересовался, – Райли передернул плечами. – Но мы однажды случайно застали с парнем его дядю, напрочь забывшего, что двери надо закрывать. Знаешь, я вот, кажется, даже меньше Джона хочу вспоминать об этом случае.

На этот раз Элайджа рассмеялся по-настоящему. О семье Джона он только слышал, и каждый раз слухи вызывали у него недоумение, восторг и некоторое недоверие, словно так вообще не бывает, и ребята раз за разом выдумывают все новые небылицы. Но почему-то сейчас не верить О ' Брайену не было сил. Райли, в отличие от Джона, конечно, мог хорошенько приврать ради благого дела, но пусть так – Элайдже действительно стало легче от его слов.

– Камски, очнись.

Элджей вздрогнул и поднял голову. Шагов он не слышал, и звонкий девичий голос изрядно напугал его. Райли скосил глаза и с интересом наблюдал за деловитым ребенком с короткой мальчишеской стрижкой и в такой же типично мужской школьной форме. Девчонка протянула Элайдже пергаментный свиток – только крылышек по бокам остроконечной шляпы не хватало, для полноценного образа.

– В понедельник твои занятия по профориентации, это из деканата, – кивнула она на письмо, запаянное гербовой школьной печатью.

Камски снова взвыл, но на сей раз в несколько ином диапазоне.

– Я забыл! – он в спешке распечатал свиток и пробежался глазами по тексту. – А, у Стерн... хвала Мерлину, не с Андерсоном!

– Думаешь, у Стерн легче будет? – усмехнулся Райли. – Она, говорят, вообще чудовище похуже тебя, только свиду спокойная такая.

– Мне все равно после Андерсона ничего не страшно, – Элайджа свернул пергамент и не глядя сунул в сумку.

Девчонка по-прежнему стояла перед ним, сложив на груди тоненькие ручки. Элджей поднял вопросительный взгляд и спохватился, шаря по карманам.

– Сколько?

– Пять кнатов! – незамедлительно выдала девчонка.

– Что, цены растут? – усмехнулся Камски. – А я твой одногруппник, между прочим.

– Ну, тогда десять кнатов, – лицо ее стало хитрым, похожим на довольную кошачью мордочку, и Райли прыснул со смеху, когда Элайджа укоризненно покачал головой.

– Ну тебя, Белка... а я все равно без мелочи, – вытащив из кармана золотой галлеон, он великодушно положил его в протянутую ладошку.

Девчонка в последний момент отшатнулась, как будто монета могла обжечь ей пальцы.

– Ты обалдел, Камски?! У меня сдачи нет.

– Да ладно, у меня вроде что-то было, – О'Брайен сунул руку в карман брюк, незамедлительно получив ощутимый тычок острым локтем под ребра.

– Нет у тебя ничего, и у меня нет, так что забирай, – нахмурился он, держа монетку зажатой между указательным и средним пальцами. – Считай, что это авансом на ближайшие два года.

Белка подозрительно нахмурилась, но плату все же взяла. Бледные щеки залились румянцем, по лицу было видно – насобирает она сиклей на сдачу, лишь бы ничего больше Камски никогда не передавать. Райли, заметив напряжение обстановки, тут же встрял в неприятный разговор.

– А ты на что-то копишь? – живо поинтересовался он.

– На метлу! – гордо ответила Белка, доставая из сумки потертый кошелек для монет и заботливо пряча галлеон на самое дно.

– И сколько скопила?

Девчонка нахмурилась, порылась в кошельке и, снова покраснев, тихонько ответила:

– Пять. Галлеонов.

– Класс, это же, считай... – Райли принялся загибать пальцы. – Ну, почти десятая часть!

– Это если на «Чистомет» или на «Комету» копить, – фыркнула Белка. – А я «Молнию» хочу, или вообще что-нибудь новое выпустят в следующем году. Кто вообще на «Кометах» летает, это же прошлый век!

– Да в этом году все метлы прошлый век, – улыбнулся Камски. – Даже прошлое тысячелетие.

Ребята посмеялись и Белка убежала по другим особо важным делам, каждое из которых оценивала в фиксированную стоимость – пять кнатов. О ' Брайен поудобнее устроился на скамье, ерзая – его обычный жест, когда его так и подмывало о чем-то спросить или высказаться.

– А кто...

– Изабелль, вместе с Люси учится, на одном курсе, – не дослушав вопрос, ответил Камски. – Никогда не спрашивай у нее, почему она этим занимается, получишь по шапке и войдешь в черный список клиентов.

– И почему она этим занимается? – усмехнулся Райли.

– А я-то откуда знаю? Я же не в черном списке, как видишь.

О ' Брайен снова поерзал, растекся по спинке скамьи и вздохнул.

– Ну, а она миленькая...

Камски окинул его взглядом, полным праведного ужаса.

– Ей двенадцать лет, О'Брайен!

– Да я... я вообще об этом не думал, чудовище! Ты какого обо мне мнения?!


	19. Хаффлпафф против Равенкло

Занятия по профориентации проходили далеко не так скверно, как предрекал Райли. Директриса не собиралась ни зверствовать, ни запугивать студента, а скорее просто рассказывала ему за очередной чашкой чая о том, чем занимались в сове время те или иные невыразимцы. Как оказалось – чем только ни занимались. Отдел тайн на то и назывался Отделом тайн, что никто доподлинно не знал, что там происходит, и что делают люди, в нем работающие. Но Все они, как один, были весьма выдающимися волшебниками – многие из них таковыми становились посмертно. Как Эмеральд.

Стерн как будто избегала темы, связанной с прадедом Элайджи. Он узнал о некоей Вильгельмине Зильберштейн, отличившейся в середине прошлого века своим глубоким исследованием анатомии мозга различных магических существ, доказав, что магия присутствует в волшебниках на уровне строения их клеток (Камски понял не так много из объяснений директрисы, но почему-то хорошо запомнил, что Вильгельмина была магглорожденной и до поступления в Хогвартс мечтала стать нейробиологом, что бы это ни значило). Некий Додж Купер еще в восемнадцатом веке изучал истоки происхождения призраков, но, не добившись достаточных результатов, стал одним из них, скончавшись на рабочем месте от старости. Мистер Купер не мало ни разочаровался и, по слухам, все еще продолжает свои исследования где-то в стенах родного Отдела. В целом, рассказать об Отделе тайн так, чтобы уложиться в несколько занятий и охватить хотя бы десятую долю самых интересных случаев из его практики, было попросту невозможно. Но Стерн и не собиралась этого делать.

– Нашел что-нибудь общее среди этих людей? – поинтересовалась она, когда Камски в очередной раз завис, глядя за окно стеклянным невидящим взглядом.

Элайджа, засыпающий под рассказ о похождениях Вильгельма Придда, удостоенного чести носить звание Верховного Волшебника в шестидесятых годах девятнадцатого века и особо отличившегося изобретением заклятья контролируемой воды, тряхнул головой, несколько раз моргнул и вполне осознанно ответил:

– Ну, они все были выдающимися, одаренными и... – он задумался, подыскивая нужное слово. – Странными, наверное.

Элджей был уверен, что ляпнул что-то, совершенно не подумав, и на деле, пропустил что-нибудь крайне важное, как бывало на лекциях по Истории магии, но Стерн молчала, не перебивая, а после удовлетворенно кивнула.

– Впрочем, мне нечего добавить, – ответила она. – Они были выдающимися и странными. Это то, что тебе нужно было знать, ты это понял. Больше мне нечего тебе рассказать, Элайджа.

– И... это как-то поможет мне попасть в Отдел тайн? – Камски смотрел на директрису с недоверием, словно та просто издевалась над ним вместо того, чтобы помочь.

– С этим тебе вряд ли что-то сможет помочь, – тихо улыбнулась она. – Сейчас, на сдаче СОВ, от тебя требуется только получить высшие баллы по всем выбранным дисциплинам.

Она сказала это «только» так легко, что Камски прошиб ледяной пот. Если сейчас от него требуются – всего-то! – высшие баллы, то что может потребоваться потом... глядя на его лицо, Стерн снова тихо засмеялась, прикрывая рот ладонью.

– Нет, Элайджа, просто если экзамены не сдашь ты – остальные вовсе могут съесть свои дипломы волшебников на ужин, – пояснила она, будто все было уже заранее решено, и не знал об этом разве что сам Камски. – Тебе любой скажет, но, если сомневаешься, спроси профессора Андерсона...

– Спасибо, мэм, я воздержусь, – коротко буркнул Элджей, вызывая очередную благосклонность директрисы.

– Тогда не волнуйся об этом сейчас, сосредоточься на экзаменах, – посоветовала она, снова разливая свой любимый чай по фарфоровым чашкам.

– А о чем мне волноваться потом?

Стерн лишь покачала головой, и молчала до тех пор, пока не растворился сахар и не улеглись на дно редкие темные чаинки.

– Ты всегда задаешь правильные вопросы, – с одобрением в голосе, наконец, произнесла она. – На седьмом курсе от тебя потребуется быть... как ты сказал? Выдающимся, одаренным. Доказать, что ты достоин места в числе невыразимцев. А для этого тебе нужно будет узнать, чем же ты хочешь заниматься.

Директриса то ли осознанно, то ли случайно, ударила в самое сердце проблемы. Элайджа поник, крутя чашку в руках. Именно этого он и боялся. Даже здесь от него требуют, чтобы он знал, чего хочет! Но как?! Как это можно узнать, пока не попробуешь все на свете?!

– Не ломай голову раньше времени, в конце концов, твои боевые чары уже можно считать выдающимся достижением, и, если понадобится, используешь их для вступительных испытаний, – Стерн отпила из чашки и едва заметно поморщилась – видимо, чай все еще не успел достаточно остыть.

– А Джонни что сдавать будет? – наобум спросил Камски и осекся – но директриса, кажется, расценила подобное любопытство вполне спокойно.

– Он тебе не рассказывал? – с удивлением спросила она, по-видимому, считая, что между друзьями такие штуки обсуждались ежедневно. – Мистер Монтгомери выбрал для себя изучение самого сложного и загадочного аспекта магии. Того, что находится за неотпирающейся дверью.

Камски с интересом поднял на нее взгляд. Ни о чем подобном Стерн во время их занятий раньше не говорила, да и Джон даже словом не обмолвился. Он вообще относился к своей будущей работе крайне скрытно, будто не желая лишний раз ничего обсуждать, чтобы ненароком не сглазить. Директриса снова улыбнулась, на сей раз собственным мыслям – розовые лепестки на поверхности чая кружились в замысловатом танце.

– Мистер Монтгомери, Элайджа, мечтает изучать Любовь...

Если бы в коридоре в тот момент был кто-то еще, Элайджа прошел бы мимо, мыслями находясь где-то очень далеко, но никак не в узком душном школьном проходе. Если бы не сумка, предательски сползающая с плеча, он бы не остановился, чтобы выругаться и поправить ее. И все так же прошел бы мимо.

Ингрид сидела на подоконнике молча. Рядом стояла бита, сиротливо прислоненная к стене, словно была не грозным оружием загонщика в борьбе с бладжерами, а простым домашним веником, из тех, что старушки-ведьмы заколдовывают, чтобы те сами мели им сор из коридора. Часть своей тяжелой защиты она сняла, видимо, наскоро разгрузив уставшие плечи, но на коленях по-прежнему оставались щитки, укрывающие частично кости – то, что труднее всего восстановить в случае травмы. На Камски она тоже не обратила внимания, погруженная в себя настолько, что даже когда Элайджа присел рядом, не повернула к нему головы.

– Это тебя матч так запарил? – спросил он, но Ингрид так и не повернулась, даже плечами не пожала.

– Ну, и матч тоже, – наконец, вздохнула она, не отрывая взгляда от окна, к которому прислонялась горячим лбом. – А ты забеспокоился?

Элджей хотел было ответить, но передумал. Инди что... обижена на него? Вообще-то, Ингрид особенно обижаться и не умела. Если ей что-то совсем уж не нравилось, говорила об этом прямо, а после игнорировала, ожидая момента, когда она перестанет злиться, а оппонент в достаточной степени раскается. Камски она игнорировала время от времени за особенно сильные косяки, такие как опоздание на три часа (договаривались же в одиннадцать, Камски, в одиннадцать часов до полудня, а не после!), невыполнение обещаний (большая редкость, и то потому что Элайджа просто мог о чем-нибудь напрочь забыть, а после долго извинялся) и тому подобные штуки, способные по-настоящему вывести Ларсен из себя.

– Забей, настроение ни к черту, – отмахнулась она, и Камски вздохнул спокойно – не обижается.

– Я могу его поднять? – Элджей протянул руку и накрутил на палец прядь светлых спутавшихся волос. – Ну, что там тебе нравится... сжечь деревню? Принести тебе в жертву девственника? Приготовить стейк с кровью?

– Осторожнее, Камски, я же сейчас соглашусь, – рассмеялась Ингрид, перехватывая его руку и сжимая ладонь, задумчиво перебирая и массируя костяшки его пальцев. – Классная идея, кстати, со стейком.

– Не сложнее манящих чар, за ночь, думаю, научусь, – совершенно серьезно кивнул Элайджа, и Ингрид, подняв на него оценивающий взгляд, убедилась – не шутит и даже не придуривается.

Так или иначе, когда Ларсен грустила, у Камски внутри поднималась целая волна из праведного гнева и искреннего рвения пойти и исправить если не весь мир, то по меньшей мере его близлежащие окрестности. Лишь бы так, чтобы Ингрид была довольна. Та, видимо, чувствуя эти порывы то ли макушкой, то ли каким-то другим настроенным на тонкие волны органом, придвинулась ближе, положив голову Элайдже на плечо и не отпуская его руку.

– Камски, зачем я тогда с тобой подружилась? – спросила Ингрид, и Элайджа не сразу понял, что вопрос, кажется, был не риторическим.

– Ну, это слишком... ты что, жалеешь? – он не на шутку перепугался, даже кровь от лица отхлынула, сделав его еще бледнее обычного.

Инди невесело вздохнула.

– Иногда жалею, – честно ответила она, но, краем глаза поймав обеспокоенный, полный стеклянного разочарования взгляд друга, улыбнулась. – Потому что ты кретин каких поискать! Но это редко бывает, когда ты меня бесишь. Да просто... черт, странно все очень получилось.

Элайджу передернуло – на смену ледяному ужасу внутри образовался действующий вулкан медленно поднимающегося гнева.

– Просто скажи мне, какая тварь тебя гнобит за то, что ты моя подруга, и я сверну ему шею, – Камски обнял Ингрид за плечо и прижался губами к ее виску – также, как Джон прижимался губами к его макушке.

– Сворачивалка устанет, – усмехнулась Инди, но прижалась к Элайдже сильнее, осознавая всю искренность намерения. – Просто кто-то слишком часто торчит с Монтгомери, и не в курсе...

– Инди!

– Да я против разве? – удивленно спросила Ларсен. – Слушай, Эл, я не такая дура, чтобы гундеть и истерики тебе закатывать. Я пропадаю на тренировках, Джон натаскивает тебя на сдачу СОВ, вы оба умники с кучей общих тем, ты прикажешь мне всерьез кидать обидки, что вы все время вместе?

– Тогда подкол не засчитан, – напрягшийся было Элайджа снова расслабился, но тут же нахмурился. – Что случилось?

– Да это еще с бала... – отмахнулась Ингрид, вздохнула и почему-то очень крепко ухватилась за ладонь Камски, переплетая с ним пальцы – те доверительно сжались в ответ. – Я знала, конечно, что глупо поступаю, приглашая Джона. Типа, кто он, а кто я...

Камски хотел было возразить, но не нашлось контраргументов. Рядом с Джоном, по-хорошему, они все были не такими уж и значимыми. Сам бы он еще мог померяться с ним хотя бы общественным статусом, если бы захотел, но Ингрид или Райли...

– А теперь получается, что я как бы с вами обоими все время тусуюсь, – тем временем продолжала Инди. – Ну, и слухи разные ходили, конечно. Например, что я с вами обоими сплю. По очереди...

Ей пришлось остановиться, дождавшись, когда Камски прекратит так громко гоготать, утирая выступившие в уголках глаз слезы. Ей, видимо, смешно уже не было, но улыбку у нее это все же вызвало.

– Вот, ты смеешься, а некоторые всерьез так считают, и мне об этом прямо говорят, – кивнула она. – И как людям объяснить, что Джонни тряпочка, а ты Камски?

– А в твоем лексиконе Камски означает аскет или ублюдок? – с улыбкой, стараясь контролировать подступающие к горлу остатки смеха, поинтересовался Элайджа.

– Я подумаю, – Ингрид действительно задумалась. – Да ладно, не в том дело, конечно, я не злилась даже, ну говорят и говорят. Пусть хоть завидуют, что ли!

– А чего тогда расстроилась? Передумали и сказали, что ты спишь с Райли?! – театрально воскликнул он, и Инди обернулась с выражением явственного ужаса и оскорбленной невинности.

– Я бы остриглась в монахини, если бы обо мне так говорили!

– Ну, если начнут говорить, можешь заявить, что с Райли сплю я.

– И подставить Райли?.. ты садист, Камски!

Они посмеялись еще, и Ингрид, окончательно расслабившись, скинула с колен оставшиеся щитки и, забравшись с ногами на подоконник, удобно устроилась у Элайджи на плече. Складывалось ощущение, что этой девчонке не ведома грусть. Да, она могла расстроиться по какому-нибудь поводу, но надолго ее никогда не хватало. Особенно, когда рядом вдруг оказывался Камски, способный парой дурацких фраз заставить ее улыбаться.

– Да в общем, мне обычно это жить не мешало, – продолжила она, вздохнула и вдруг выпалила. – Ты нравишься нашей капитанше!

– Что?.. – Элайджа опешил, нервно поправив очки два раза подряд, хотя те не успели за это время снова сползти с переносицы.

– Вот! Это то, о чем я говорила, вы с Джоном ни черта дальше своих носов не видите, – вздохнула Ингрид. – А ты особенно, у тебя и нос короче.

– А с чего ты взяла, что я ей нравлюсь? – нахмурился Камски, не столько волнуясь о том, что за девчонка положила на него глаз, сколько о том факте что он понятия не имеет, кто вообще является капитаном сборной Равенкло по квиддичу.

– А я не слепая, – Инди, на всякий случай, стянула с друга очки и водрузила их себе на нос. – И она сама об этом сказала. Ну, почти прямо.

Элджей, потеряв возможность четко видеть, начал рефлекторно щуриться, но Ингрид была достаточно близко, и сфокусировать на ней взгляд было легче всего. Он действительно не был в курсе, что он кому-то нравится. А помятуя то, как они с Инди искали ему пару для бала, поверить в это было крайне сложно. Ничего ведь с того времени не изменилось! Ох, лучше бы эта капитанша воспылала к нему нежными чувствами на полгода пораньше, как бы все тогда было просто...

– Что, не рад? – с издевкой поинтересовалась Ингрид, глядя на Элайджу поверх его же очков.

– Чему? – фыркнул он. – По мне видно, что меня люди сильно интересуют?

Ингрид развела руками и вернула Элу его очки.

– Ну, я же сказала, ты Камски... а мне намекнули, что я паршивая загонщица, и у меня и без места в команде много привилегий, – чем дальше говорила Инди, тем менее ярким и блестящим становился ее взгляд, словно какой-то огонек в нем неумолимо гас, в конце концов, совсем спрятавшись за черными широкими зрачками. – Это, вроде как, вообще бесчестно, но игроков выбирает капитан. И если в следующем году я не... Элайджа, опусти руку, пожалуйста.

Камски резко перевел на нее взгляд. Все то время, что Ингрид говорила, он смотрел в стену и нервно сжимал и разжимал правую руку, с силой впиваясь пальцами в ладонь. Зная Камски достаточно хорошо, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что после таких жестов в эту руку обычно опускалось древко волшебной палочки.

– Какая разница, почему и что вообще случилось, просто так мир устроен, – Ингрид положила руку ему на плечо. – Не важно, на сколько сильно ты стараешься и что ты за человек, иногда важно то, нравишься ли ты тем или иным людям. Я ей не нравлюсь. Если бы не из-за тебя, то по какой-нибудь другой причине бы не понравилась. Я просто не хочу терять место в команде, это правда для меня важно...

– Тогда я все еще могу ее отравить или превратить в дождевого червя, – сквозь зубы прошипел Элайджа.

– И как ты себе это представляешь?! У нас завтра игра, очнись!

Камски очнулся. Во всех смыслах слова – обернулся и удивленно заморгал, как человек, только что задремавший и теперь лихорадочно соображающий, какой сейчас день, год и где он находится.

– Уже завтра?!

– Да, Камски, завтра, ты снова все проморгал!

Элайджа спрятал лицо в ладонях, простонал что-то совсем уж невнятное, после чего сцепил пальцы в замок и хмуро о чем-то задумался. Ингрид подождала его некоторое время, даже помахала ладонью перед его глазами – все тщетно.

– А если ты... – наконец, медленно произнес Эл – работа мысли и работа языка сейчас разнились, и сопоставлять их было трудно. – Если ты завтра покажешь, что ты лучше всех? Лучше других игроков?

– Команду все равно набирает капитан, – печально улыбнулась Ингрид, поняв – Камски просто лихорадочно выдумывал способы того, как можно помочь подруге.

– А если ты будешь настолько лучше всех... – продолжил он и вдруг обернулся – мысль пришла к своему завершению. – Что в следующем году станешь капитаном сама?

Ларсен смотрела ему в глаза и молчала. Эта мысль, судя по всему, ни разу не приходила в ее голову.

– Но, я не лучше, и шансов у меня почти нет, – вслух произнесла она, размышляя и перебирая в голове варианты. – А может, есть...

– Я приду завтра, – Элайджа резко поднялся, опустился перед Ингрид на колени и крепко ухватил ее за руки, глядя снизу вверх, с самого пола. – А после матча скажу тебе, что ты лучшая, потому что я уже сейчас это знаю.

– Камски, ты в квиддиче ничего не понимаешь, хреновый ты эксперт! – попыталась возразить Инди, но щеки ее заалели от смущения.

– Зато я понимаю, кто хорош в чем-то, а кто нет, и для этого всех правил знать не обязательно, – искренне и абсолютно честно заявил Эл.

Он осторожно сжал ее ладони, грубые и жесткие от мозолей. Ингрид держала биту, которую многие девчонки ее возраста не смогут даже поднять. Ингрид каждый день вцеплялась в древко метлы, и вечером на нем оставались потеки ее крови. Ингрид боролась за то, что любила. Элайджа тоже боролся.

– А если в следующем году она снова станет капитаншей, я ее все-таки на всякий случай отравлю перед отборочными...

– Камски!.. ты в курсе, что я тебя просто обожаю?

Ингрид болтала ногами, пока Элайджа осторожно залечивал ей особенно болезненные и крупные ссадины, перевязывая ладони и пальцы тянущимся из кончика волшебной палочки тонким бинтом. Они уже давно молчали. Камски, как всегда, был хмур и серьезен – губы плотно сжаты, тяжелые темные брови сосредоточенно сведены к переносице. Инди нежно улыбалась. Почему-то, все всегда заканчивалось этим. Неделями они разговаривали только за завтраком и за ужином, а после раз, и они как будто ни на минуту не расставались, снова сидят в гостиной на одном диване, и Камски вслух театрально зачитывает какой-то манифест, над которым Ингрид хохочет, перебудив половину башни, а в камине, в медном чайнике, над огнем весело булькает свежий ароматный кофе...

– А чего ты совсем не обрадовался, что на тебя девчонка запала? – спросила Инди, наблюдая за тем, как Элайджа осторожно проводит палочкой над ее мизинцем. – Или сам уже в кого-то втрескался?

Камски молчал. Сказать? А вдруг придется объяснять, а он так не хотел снова ворошить это вслух... Элайджа глубоко вдохнул и отсчитал удары сердца: раз... два... три... четыре...

– Да.

Он не смотрел на ее лицо, и не видел, как оно изменилось. Как резко сошла с губ нежная улыбка, как болезненно изломились светлые брови, и Ингрид закусила губу, едва ли не до крови. Но когда Элайджа посмотрел на нее краем глаза, все снова было как обычно. Инди только ехидно ухмылялась и слегка щурилась, и волосы спадали на лицо, светлой занавеской закрывая глаза.

– Ну, и кто эта несчастная? – нарочито небрежно поинтересовалась она.

– Да не важно, – поморщился Камски. – Мы друг для друга вообще не созданы, так что ничего не получится, не о чем рассказывать. И год учебный через два месяца кончится.

– Семикурсница?! – А вот теперь Ингрид действительно удивилась. – Не знала, что тебя на старушек тянет, Камски.

Элайджа поджал губы, снова глянул на подругу и ухмыльнулся.

– А тебя вот что-то нет. Инди, почему ты отшиваешь Джона? Он настолько плохой парень?

Его действительно интересовало это. И волновало. С одной стороны, осознавать, что Джон все так же любит Ингрид, было больно – Камски больше всего на свете хотелось бы оказаться на ее месте. С другой, иногда, думая о том, что бы он сказал, если бы они начали встречаться, Элайджа с чистым сердцем ответил бы, что обрадовался. Они были его друзьями. Джонни был влюблен в Инди. Элайджа любил их обоих. Почему бы ему не испытывать радость от их общей радости?

– Да не плохой он, наоборот даже, – улыбнулась Ингрид. – Я уже думала, что многое бы ему простила, если бы... ну, если бы была совсем свободна.

– Ты не свободна? – удивленно вскинул брови Камски – он, конечно, на многие вещи внимания не обращал, но не знать о таком!..

– Да не в том смысле, мне просто нравится другой человек, вот и все, – рассмеялась Инди его переполоху. – Что, испугался, что я себе парня нашла, а тебе не рассказала?

Элайджа насупился и кивнул, продолжив залечивать руки Ингрид. Молчание длилось не долго.

– И почему вы не встречаетесь?

– В смысле? – Инди не поняла сути вопроса.

– С тем парнем, который тебе нравится, почему вы еще не встречаетесь? – пояснил Камски.

Ингрид нервно рассмеялась.

– А ты почему не встречаешься с...

– Я же сказал, мы друг для друга не созданы, это сложнее, чем кажется, – Элайджа вздохнул и устало потер пальцами глаза. – Как ты там сказала? Где Монтгомери, и где ты. Вот, и здесь то же самое.

– А у меня почему не может быть также? Где он, и где я?

– Потому что ты лучшая девчонка в этой школе, – Камски говорил это, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, не требующее ни пояснений, ни подтверждения. – А графьев кроме Монтгомери у нас больше нет, чтобы париться о разнице сословий.

Ингрид покачала недоверчиво покачала головой. Элайджа спокойно закончил перевязывать ей руки и, наконец, убрал палочку. Саднящая боль – ее постоянный спутник – совсем утихла.

– Не знала, что ты такой льстец, Камски, – вздохнула она.

Эл склонил голову.

– Я тебе когда-нибудь врал, Ларсен?

Ингрид задумалась и все-таки покачала головой. Лицо она держала хорошо, и ни за что бы не показала, что в этот момент ее начало слегка подташнивать. Да и сердце билось быстрее положенного – глупое, дурацкое сердце, кто его только просит!

Элайджа протянул руку и крепко взял подругу за подбородок, чтобы не смогла отвернуться.

– Тогда слушай, – глаза, острые, как осколки голубого стекла, пугали и не давали отвести взгляда. – Я вижу тебя каждый день, я каждый день с тобой говорю. И лучше других знаю, на сколько ты потрясающая. И в этой школе нет девушки, которая была бы сильнее, красивее или увереннее, чем ты. Ты все еще сомневаешься с себе, Ларсен?

– Да я... – Ингрид не знала, что ответить, и очень хотела отвернуться, но Элайджа держал ее действительно крепко. – А как же эта твоя...

– Ни одной девушки, – твердо перебил ее Камски. – И никто тебя не заслуживает. Ну, пока ты сама не захочешь, конечно...

С этими словами он отпустил ее и, наклонившись, прижался губами к ее лбу. Ингрид не мигая смотрела в одну точку, которой, по стечению обстоятельств, оказалась только шея Эла. Что за невыносимый придурок?! Она ведь терпеть не может его, когда он паясничает, так почему он не может паясничать постоянно? Почему он вдруг становится серьезным, и говорит такое вещи, от которых у нее слезы наворачиваются на глаза?!

– Давай иди уже переодевайся, я тебя в гостиной жду, – сказал Камски, поднимаясь и закидывая на плечо сумку. – Я так-то в библиотеку шел, только это когда было...

– Что, прям таки ждешь в гостиной, и никуда не уходишь? – фыркнула Инди, снова беря себя в руки.

Элайджа только махнул ей, уже развернувшись и уходя в глубь коридора, к лестнице. Ингрид вздохнула и потерла пальцами лоб.

Стоп. Ни одной девушки... он что, в парня влюбился?!

Школа гудела, словно гигантский улей. Утро ознаменовалось растяжкой колоссальных размеров черно-желтого флага с гербом барсука и переливающимися на солнце строчками: «Нет команды лучше в мире хаффлпаффской сборной!». Некоторые особо рьяные фанаты квиддича фыркали, что текст один в один списан с гимна Паддлмир Юнайтед в исполнении Селестины Уорлок, но болельщиков не останавливали едкие высказывания в их адрес. Элайджа лавировал между переговаривающимися студентами, превратившими завтрак в нечто среднее между полем пассивно-агрессивного противостояния двух крайних факультетских столов и филиал летнего фестиваля искусств. Еще на входа его осыпало золотыми искрами, которые пришлось долго стряхивать с плеч и головы. Ингрид в зале не было – то ли еще не спустилась, то ли уже убежала на поле вместе с командой.

– Я за вас сегодня болею! – заявил Райли, беззастенчиво грохаясь на скамью рядом – на нем действительно была ярко-синяя рубашка, единственное, что он нашел в своем гардеробе, чтобы хоть как-то соответствовать общему духу соревнований.

– Хочешь сделать ставку? – тут же послышался над ухом едкий тонкий голосок.

Белка, чьи щеки были щедро выкрашены полосками краски в цвета факультета, держала в руках планшет с автоматическим пером. На ее поясе болтался мешочек, призывно звенящий отяжелявшим его серебром и золотом. Райли только смущенно улыбнулся и покачал головой. Ставить ему было нечего. Белка не разочаровалась и тут же повернулась к Элайдже.

– А ты, Камски? – насела на него она. – Сделаешь ставку на свою подружку?

Элайджа, только что закончивший намешивать в стакане кофе с соком в какой-то ему одному ведомой пропорции, обернулся, смерил девчонку оценивающим взглядом и вдруг кивнул.

– Десятка на то, что Равенкло выиграет, а Ларсен собьет вратаря с метлы, – произнес он и действительно отсчитал в мешочек Белки десять сияющих галлеонов.

– Разоришься, Камски, – та покачала головой, но послушно записала ставку – кто она такая, чтобы спорить с этими азартными придурками?

– Мой отец всю жизнь играет, а мы пока не живем под Тауэрским мостом, – Элджей пожал плечами.

– Я тоже на Равенкло немного поставила, на удачу, – смущено улыбнулась Белка. – А вообще-то, все ставят на Хаффлпафф.

Потоптавшись еще немного вокруг прибывающих старшекурсников, девчонка убежала в другой конец зала, на ходу надкусывая гренку с маслом вместо полноценного завтрака. Эллиот с золотистыми блестками на щеках – Элайджа простил бы ему что угодно только за один факт этих блесток – с печальным лицом просил у брата прощения за то, что они сегодня по разные стороны баррикад. Ингрид ему очень нравилась, но Хаффлпафф был его факультетом, и он не хотел изменять ему ни под каким предлогом.

– А Люси и Тисл говорят, что победит Равенкло! – воскликнула Поппи. – Люси из принципа, а Тисл из вредности.

– Он очень расстроился, когда Слизерин проиграл Хаффлпаффу в полуфинале, – пояснил Эллиот. – Вообще-то, даже я расстроился, игра была ужасная. Для слизеринцев, то есть.

Элайджа не особенно интересовался происходящим в турнирной таблице, но трудно было абстрагироваться от того, о чем целый месяц гудела вся школа. Команда Слизерина, одна из самых сильных среди школьных факультетов, должна была выйти в финал, но всухую продула соперникам. Хаффлпафф, игравший в первом полугодии посредственно, если не сказать, слабо, вдруг воспрял духом, обыграв верхушку школьной лиги с перевесом в две сотни очков. Теперь, судя по подсчетам, чтобы получить кубок школы, Равенкло следовало не просто победить на матче, но и превзойти соперника, примерно, очков на сто пятьдесят. То есть, поймать снитч в самые первые минуты игры, на что мало кто надеялся. Ловец Равенкло в первом полугодии получил небольшую травму, а ловец Хаффлпаффа носилась по полю не хуже еще одного золотого снитча.

Ингрид так и не появилась. В конце концов, студенты начали потихоньку вытекать из зала в сторону трибун. Залпом допив свой кофе, Элайджа тоже поднялся и, запустив руки в карманы, медленно и задумчиво пошел к выходу, поминутно оглядываясь. Он волновался за подругу. Мало ли, что могло случиться, а он даже не пожелал ей сегодня доброго утра. Райли тоже нервничал, и, быть может, по тем же самым причинам. Джона они, к слову, тоже не видели ни разу за это утро, но с тем все было куда прозаичнее. Монтгомери патриот своего факультета, и Элайджа готов был поклясться – растяжка с гербом его рук дело.

Зато именно Джонни нашелся первым. Его золотистая макушка, возвышающаяся над остальной толпой возле факультетских трибун, выделялась так эффектно, что казалась еще одним атрибутом болельщика. Ярко-желтая мантия резала глаза, Райли даже показательно прикрыл их, выставив ладонь козырьком, словно защищался от солнца, хотя погода сегодня была пасмурной и, на удивление, весьма прохладной. Заметив их, Джон привычно заулыбался – вот теперь и Элайдже тоже захотелось прикрыть глаза – и замахал обеими руками. За его спиной стоял какой-то громоздкий ящик, несколько ящиков поменьше и подозрительного вида вытянутый кофр.

– Вы не обижаетесь, вы же не обижаетесь на меня?! – Джон вместо приветствия сложил руки в умоляющем жесте.

– Уйди с глаз моих долой, Монтгомери, видеть тебя не хочу до конца своих дней, – с серьезным лицом сообщил Элайджа, при этом приподнимаясь на носочки и целуя Джонни в щеку. – С добрым утром.

– Воробушек, я никогда не пойму, ты всерьез или шутишь, – староста расстроенно поник, но почему-то потер щеку, словно действительно ожидал разве что сухого «привет, Монтгомери».

– Обнадежь меня, скажи, что это факультетский фейерверк, а не то, о чем я думаю, – Райли с интересом заглянул Джону за спину.

Тот вдруг ухмыльнулся гордо и даже несколько надменно, окинул взглядом ящики и подмигнул.

– Это именно то, о чем ты думаешь.

– И о чем вы оба думаете? – встрял в разговор Элайджа, совершенно не понимающий, что же за жуткая тайна кроется внутри потрепанных сундуков – на трех из них, правда, были какие-то подозрительные мелкие и частые, как сито, резные решетки, рассмотреть которые ему толком не удавалось.

– Сюрприз, воробушек, – промурлыкал Монтгомери и тут же засуетился. – У меня еще дел полно... мы на одной трибуне, кстати! Я к вам позже спущусь!

– Предатель, болеющий за другую команду, спустится к нам позже, – ехидно подметил Камски.

– Ты меня не пристыдишь! – выпятив грудь заявил Джон.

Элайджа заметил ее первым. Маленькую фигурку, бегущую через поле к проходу, сквозь которых их троих было так хорошо видно. Тяжелые щитки поверх синей формы ни капельки не мешали ей двигаться быстро, даже легко, что было буквально нонсенсом для такой брони. Он поднял руку, салютуя подруге в знак того, что они ее видят и ждут. Джонни тоже обернулся, и лицо его изменилось, из лучезарного сделавшись мечтательным и слегка меланхоличным. «Я что, также на него смотрю?! Ужас какой!», – подумал Элайджа и отвернулся.

– Мы тут... извините... поле проверяли, снарягу... погода – класс! – короткими фразами резко и нервно говорила Ингрид, улыбаясь несколько натянуто, будто улыбка была единственным, что помогало ей держать себя в руках. – А вы парни... как утро?

– Превосходно, думаем как казнить предателя Монтгомери после матча, – улыбнулся Элайджа, постаравшись сделать максимально невинное и добродушное выражение лица, на которое был способен.

Ингрид, при этом, почему-то совершенно серьезно кивнула, словно с радостью поучаствовала бы в процессе экзекуции. Джон фыркнул в знак того, что живым не дастся. Несколько ребят с факультета уже подгоняли его – видимо, их действительно ждали еще какие-то приготовления – а некоторые косились откровенно враждебно. Еще бы, их ходячий талисман и вдруг якшается у всех на виду с другими болельщиками и – Ох, Мерлин! – с загонщицей команды противника!

– Мое сердце все равно с вами, миз, – Джонни вдруг низко поклонился Ингрид, а после, обняв ее, приподнял над землей вместе с тяжеленной формой, и ласково поцеловал в лоб.

– Пусть остается у тебя, я хочу, чтобы ты был живым и с сердцем, – порозовев щеками, сбивчиво ответила Инди.

Райли сгреб Ингрид в охапку, зацепился краем рубашки за один из ее ремней, и Элайдже потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы освободить обоих. Болельщики прибывали, стадион заполнялся все сильнее, пока, в конце концов, не загудел, как колокол, предвещая начало матча. Инди нервничала и хотела остаться с друзьями до последнего. Да, она любила квиддич, она чувствовала себя на поле хорошо и уверенно. Но именно сейчас ее сердце было неспокойно, и дело было вовсе не в финальной игре года. Слишком много всего навалилось на хрупкие плечи, способные, казалось, выдержать даже небесный свод.

– Помни, ты лучше всех, – шепнул ей на ухо Камски, обнимая. – Удачи, принцесса.

– Тоже мне, нашел принцессу, – сморщила нос Инди, повисая на его шее. – Я постараюсь, правда...

– Не постарайся, – вдруг нахмурился Элайджа, отодвигаясь и уверенно глядя Ингрид в глаза. – Сделай.

С этими словами он наклонился, целуя подругу в уголок губ, и с поля прозвучал звук горна. Инди развернулась, не понимая, что делает, и ноги сами понесли ее обратно – только успела махнуть рукой на прощание. Ей нужно было спешить к команде, через минуту они выходят на поле. Камски оставалось только смотреть ей вслед перед тем, как подняться на свое место.

– Я думал, ты свой долг выполнил, и игру смотреть не будешь, – Райли недовольно пихнул опаздывающего товарища локтем в бок.

– Обещал смотреть, значит, буду, – пожал плечами Камски, удобно устраиваясь на занятом для него месте. – Что-нибудь новое?

– Ага, ты вовремя, – О'Брайен обернулся и кивнул куда-то наверх. – Туда смотри.

Элайджа проследил за его взглядом. Джон что-то кому-то кричал, размахивая руками, стоя на самой верхушке трибуны, держа то ли какую-то веревку, то ли плотный резиновый шнур, поминутно отдавая жестами указания. Из-за рева толпы расслышать его было нереально, они с Райли были намного ниже, и отсюда Монтгомери казался ярко-желтой блестящей фигуркой на фоне серо-синего неба, выгодно его оттеняя.

– Что он делает? – поинтересовался Камски, наблюдая за процессом.

– Ну, он же тебе сказал, что сюрприз, – О'Брайен пожал плечами и отвернулся. – Надеюсь, орать не сильно будет, а-то мы тут первые и оглохнем. Смотри, они на поле!

Действительно, обе команды цветными точками высыпали в центр поля и выстроились на траве ровными шеренгами, друг напротив друга. Элайджа отыскал глазами Ингрид. Та стояла ровно, в одной руке держа метлу, а в другой биту, глядя прямо перед собой сухим немигающим взглядом. Если она и нервничала, то ни следа переживаний не отражалось в том, как она держалась в эту минуту. Камски испытал за подругу внутреннюю гордость. Андерсон – вечный судья школьных матчей – остановился между командами и говорил им какие-то напутственные слова. Капитаны вышли вперед – невысокий коренастый охотник Хаффлпаффа и рослая, худощавая, но крепко сложенная шестикурсница с Равенкло. Элайджа невольно присмотрелся. Девушка не была красивой, но что-то в ней притягивало взгляд, заставляло остановить ее то на ровном овале высокого лба под собранными в тугой хвост русыми волосами, то на узкой переносице, в профиль почти незаметной, делающей ее нос похожим на клюв хищной птицы. Разумеется, никаких эмоций он не испытывал. Кроме разве что той, что из-за нее Ингрид не может в полной мере насладиться этой игрой. Камски плотно сжал губы. Голос Андерсона, на минуту усиленный заклятьем, прорезал гул трибун и заставил всех замолчать в одно короткое мгновение.

– Я жду от вас честной и справедливой игры, – кивнул он, и капитаны пожали друг другу руки, как бывает перед началом каждого матча.

Стадион зааплодировал. Профессор поднял одной рукой квоффл и без усилий – по нему и не скажешь, что он так умел – легко вскочил на метлу, тут же взмыв в воздух. Команды последовали за ним, выстраиваясь на заранее подготовленные позиции. Судья парил в центре поля, держа мяч на вытянутой руке. Ингрид крепко держала биту. Комментатор громко говорил что-то об игроках, о состоянии турнирной таблицы, о шансах команд на успех. Элайджа затаил дыхание, глядя, как красный квоффл срывается с ладони, едва касаясь кончиков пальцев. Три. Два. Один. Свисток!

Игра началась.

Мяч тут же оказался в руках Шеридана из Равенкло, молнией пронесшегося между двумя противниками и тут же давшего пас налево, туда, где его уже ждал его сокомандник, готовый его принять. Очевидно, Равенкло брали скоростью и ловкостью, в то время, как неторопливые хаффлпаффцы перекрывали им кислород, заставляя пасовать от одного игрока к другому, не имея возможности подлететь на достаточное расстояние к кольцам. Гордон – тот самый ловец со старой травмой – парил над полем, внимательно всматриваясь в каждый блик. Его соперница делала резкие рывки, лавируя между другими игроками, как крохотная канарейка. Соперники прекрасно понимали, сейчас, когда счет еще не открыт, от них зависит слишком многое. Если Хаффлпафф обойдет Равенкло хотя бы на десяток очков, перевес уже будет очевиден. Но пока все было исключительно в руках этих двух ребят. Напряжение нарастало.

Охотники Равенкло начали уставать. Ни разу не выпустив квоффла из рук, они метались, как загнанные звери. Их капитанша – Да как же там ее?! Разве комментатор еще этого не говорил?.. – время от времени выкрикивала что-то и делала одним им понятные жесты, паря между своими кольцами, но никакого эффекта это не давало. В конце концов, Шеридан потерял контроль над ситуацией – бросок!

– И квоффл, наконец, попадает в руки соперника! Нильсон ведет игру, пасует Эпине... а они не такие медленные, как нам казалось! – надрывался комментатор, которому порядком наскучило бесцельное метание мяча по полю. – Снова Эпине, снова Нильсон, они обходят соперника, подбираясь к кольцам... еще немного, Нильсон! О, нет, это было близко!

В последний момент мальчишка, уже подобравшийся, было, к кольцам, вдруг резко отшатнулся, ушел вниз и выронил квоффл, мгновенно подхваченный ловкими охотниками Равенкло. Бладжер просвистел ровно над его головой – а мог бы попасть и в нее, если бы не решающая секунда. Элайджа снова отыскал на поле Ингрид. Та разминала кисть, резко крутанув в ней биту.

– Ларсен действует решительно, спасая свои кольца от вражеских покушений! Квоффл снова у Равенкло, Кристин пасует Шеридану, тот несется к кольцам. Кажется, Хаффлпафф растерялся, они не ожидали такой скорости. Шеридан обходит Эпине... бросок! Равенкло открывает счет!

Трибуны взорвались ликующими криками – в меньшей мере, чем Элайдже бы того хотелось. Казалось, за Равенкло болеет только Равенкло, хотя, как он успел рассмотреть, многие слизеринцы, затаившие на Хаффлпафф обиду, тоже размахивали сине-бронзовыми флагами. Остальная часть стадиона засвистела в знак того, что это только начало, и Хаффлпафф успеет отыграться. Прямо напротив глаз Камски, на другой стороне поля, растягивали тот самый черно-желтый флаг с сияющими буквами.

– Мяч у Кристин, она пасует назад, снова принимает квоффл, обходит соперника... нет, Нильсон блокирует для нее кольца! Кристин уходит вниз, пас Карлайлу... постойте, неужели Гордон заметил снитч?!

Взоры сотен человек мгновенно обратились к несущемуся через все поле Гордону. Прижавшись к древку метлы, он летел так быстро, что превратился в ярко-синюю молнию на фоне серого неба. Его соперница летела в том же направлении. Элайджа прищурился, даже в очках будучи не в силах рассмотреть золотой сполох, кружащий под самыми кольцами Хаффлпаффа. Канарейка была быстра, но Гордон, заметивший снитч раньше, был быстрее...

За каких-то пару мгновений до конца, способного, пожалуй, решить весь исход этой игры, в песок со всего размаха врезался бладжер. Гордон, не успевая сбавить скорость, резко изменил направление, чудом не столкнувшись с Эпине и забирая вверх. Загонщик Хаффлпаффа гордо поднял биту. Он не промахнулся. Когда пыльное облако рассеялось, золотого свечения в том месте видно уже не было.

– Загонщики обеих команд сегодня в ударе! Ахах, очень удачный вышел каламбур. Снитч исчез, Гордон, кажется, очень раздосадован этим фактом. Еще бы, он мог вырвать победу для своей команды! А такой маневр, кажется, не пошел на пользу его руке...

И правда, ловец Равенкло осторожно и медленно крутил то кистью, то предплечьем, медленно сгибая и разгибая пальцы. На лице отражалась гримаса боли. Видимо, чересчур резко рванув древко, он потянул травмированную руку. Игра становилась жестче.

– Квоффл снова у Равенкло! Карлайл, Шеридан, снова Карлайл, Кристин... Мерлинова борода!..

Последнее высказывание относилось вовсе не к игре. Весь стадион разом подскочил, а Кристин, не ожидавшая внезапно грянувшего грома, едва не выронила квоффл, прижав его к груди так крепко, что теперь и под страхом смерти, казалось, не смогла бы разжать пальцы. Элайджа, по которому грохот ударил сильнее всего, резко обернулся, чтобы найти его источник.

Джон стоял на том же месте, на вершине трибуны, поставив одну ногу на тот самый здоровенный ящик, ранее сиротливо стоявший за его спиной. Решетка на нем, казалось, вибрировала, едва не вылетая из старых, но крепких, на удивление, креплений. В руках у Монтгомери была... гитара! Блестящая, черная гитара. Джон ударил по струнам – грохот повторился, наполняя воздух начинающейся мелодией. Он поднял руку, направил на горло палочку, одними губами произнес: «Сонорус»...

– Вот семерка игроков, метких и проворных...

Голос Джона, многократно усиленный заклятьем, разносился над всем полем, и болельщики, размахивая флагом, разноголосым нестройным хором подхватили: «Нет команды лучше в мире хаффлпаффской сборной!». Элайджа не пришел в восторг от происходящего, но, Монтгомери надо было отдать должное – он завораживал. Исходящая от трибун энергия, словно проходя через усилитель вместе со звуками гитары, выплеснулась на игроков, придав им сил и воли к победе. Не прошло и минуты, как очередной пас Равенкло был перехвачен, квоффл ушел к Эпине.

– Да он реально текст Уорлок переписал! – воскликнул Райли, вставая и оборачиваясь. – Эй, не честно это! Да не честно, Монтгомери, жулик ты белобрысый!

– Отстань ты от него, он тебя все равно не слышит, – Элайджа потянул друга за край рубашки.

Джонни пел красиво. Сильный, уверенный голос разносился над полем, и, пожалуй, если бы не то, что они болели за разные команды, Камски восхитился бы им куда сильнее. Комментатор время от времени вставлял колкие фразочки по поводу такой слаженной работы фанатов.

– Монтомери поражает нас сегодня своим энтузиазмом, – усмехнулся он. – Что удивительно, ведь многие думали, что он отдаст предпочтение своей подружке...

Ингрид резко развернулась и зыркнула на комментатора испепеляющим взглядом, который, то ли из-за расстояния, то ли из-за напряжения игры, увы, не возымел эффекта. Джон, занятый музыкой и вряд ли слышавший хоть что-то, кроме грохота, не обратил внимания на замечание «ниже пояса». Элайджа одарил комментатора ледяным косым взглядом и едва заметно тряхнул рукой. Микрофон, способствующий громогласному голосу парня, вдруг с треском наклонился, выгнулся и затих, а с ним и внушающий раздражение голос. Камски вздохнул спокойно, закинул ногу на ногу и вернулся к игре.

– А мне говорил «успокойся, успокойся», – зашипел ему на ухо Райли. – А если кто-то заметит?!

– Что заметит? – очень натурально удивился Элджей. – Ты о чем, О'Брайен?

Но эффект был достигнут. Хаффлпафф словно получил второе дыхание, не давая противникам завладеть мячом. Кристин едва не столкнулась с бладжером, вовремя отбитым подоспевшим МакКорвином, вторым загонщиком команды. Ингрид носилась по полю, как ужаленная, но пару раз даже промахнулась, а еще раз – отправила бладжер прямиком в сторону собственных колец, едва не сбив с метлы свою капитаншу. Разозленные и раздосадованные, они сбились с ритма, и в считанную дюжину минут пропустили несколько мячей.

– Кажется, Дюбуа сегодня не в духе, – комментатор говорил о вратаре Равенкло, и Элайджа, наконец, узнал, как ее зовут. – Или на нее плохо влияет музыка. Простите наше благородие за небольшие технические шоколадки, мы возвращаемся к игре... а Хаффлпафф, тем временем, уже лидирует со счетом сорок-десять!

Камски не особенно обрадовался тому, что микрофон сумели починить. Но ломать его повторно действительно было низко, да к тому же, опасно. Стерн сидела на трибуне неподалеку от комментатора, и время от времени бросала на Элайджу короткие, но многозначительные взоры. К слову, несмотря на бесприсрастность директрисы в отношении школьных матчей, Камски заметил приколотую к ее иссиня-черной мантии крохотную синюю розу на бронзовом черенке...

Музыка гремела еще минут десять и, наконец, стихла. А еще через несколько минут, пробираясь через густо усыпавших трибуну студентов и хрипящим голосом прося прощения у каждого, кому наступил на ногу, к ним кое-как протиснулся Джон, осторожно усаживаясь рядом с Райли.

– Ну как вам?! – с воодушевлением прохрипел он – заклятье усиления не спасло его голос от срыва.

– Мы думали, что пришли на матч, а оказывается, ты решил устроить внеплановый концерт на стадионе – похвально, – кивнул Камски, не признаваясь в том, что единственное, что ему понравилось во всем этом, это, собственно, Джон и его прекрасный голос, гремевший над трибунами добрых полчаса.

– Это была моя мечта, – промурлыкал он, расплываясь в улыбке – мурлыканье получилось слегка тигриным.

– Всегда знал, что ты эгоист, Монтгомери, – рыкнул на него Райли. – Ну что, молодец, ваши выигрывают, кстати.

Карлайл, видимо, отчаявшийся окончательно, летел через поле со скоростью бладжера. Трибуны вдруг взорвались очередными воплями – Равенкло выбили себе еще десятку очков.

– Да ничего не решено пока, – отмахнулся Джонни, кивая на поле. – Если Бекки сейчас поймает снитч, тогда, конечно, да... да даже если его Ленни поймает!

Оказалось, Джон был знаком со всеми игроками, как из своей команды, так и из команды соперников. Джон искренне болел за Хаффлпафф, даже с места привставал в особенно напряженные моменты. Элайджа только сильнее хмурился, видя, как Ингрид то закипает в немой ярости, то словно бы бессильно опускает биту и некоторое время кружит над полем. Ее первый год в команде, ее последний шанс в ней остаться... Джон бросил на него взгляд, после опять посмотрел на поле.

– Инди расстроилась очень, да? – спросил он в пустоту.

Камски солидарно хмыкнул. Не то чтобы Ингрид расстроилась из-за самой игры, у нее были и другие причины, но кто он такой, чтобы пересказывать Джону ее слова? Факт оставался фактом. Монтгомери вдруг наклонился ему и заговорщическим шепотом быстро зашептал на ухо. Элайджа выслушал.

– Больной ты, – скептически заметил он. – Не получится же... и ты за своих болеешь, между прочим.

– Ну, да, – Джон пожал плечами. – За своих. А еще, я за честность! Будем считать, что это не я сделаю, а ты. Просто ты вот так мной воспользуешься, в подходящий момент.

– Делать мне нечего, Монтгомери, только пользоваться тобой... – проговорил Элайджа, оборачиваясь, и вдруг резко подался вперед. – Смотри!

Гордон снова стремглав несся сквозь поле над самым песком и травой, поднимая пыль и срезая кончики самых высоких травинок. Канарейка Бекки ушла в пике – они заметили снитч одновременно. Сейчас сборная Равенкло была не в выигрышном положении – даже если бы их ловец успел схватить золотой шарик, кубка бы они все равно не увидели. Сердце Элайджи забилось сильнее – оба загонщика Хаффлпаффа, не сговариваясь, послали в сторону Гордона два бладжера. Тот не только не мог сбавить скорость, но, кажется, и не собирался. Скорость была колоссальной...

– Да он камикадзе! – вскрикнул Райли, едва не свалившись с трибуны кому-то на голову.

Бекки затормозила и резко вышла из пике, решив, что ее жизнь дороже победы любимой команды, и была права. Два металлических шара при столкновении ударили бы ее о землю с такой силой, что потом не соберешь. Гордона это не волновало. Он вытянул вперед больную руку, щурясь от ветра, сжимая зубы от боли...

Удар! В последнюю секунду, в каких-то двух метрах от ловца мелькнула тяжелая бита, отправляя металлический снаряд далеко в небо. Трибуны взвыли. Гордон, кажется, почти коснулся снитча, но не сумел сжать пальцы. Шарик ускользнул в неизвестность, снова оставшись не пойманным. Ингрид затормозила, подняла голову к трибунам, облегченно вздохнула... еще удар!

– Инди! – Джон и Камски вскрикнули в унисон, одновременно вскакивая со своих мест.

Второй бладжер с запозданием настиг свою цель. Ингрид висела всего в паре метров над землей, когда снаряд прошиб ей правое плечо. Элайдже показалось, что он отчетливо услышал хруст. Бита покатилась по полю. Ингрид, сорвавшись с метлы, пролетела еще пару метров вперед и с силой грохнулась о землю.

– Сидеть! – рявкнул Райли, крепко удерживая обоих товарищей, готовых вот-вот броситься вниз. – Хуже сделаете!

– Да у нее ключица сломана! – чуть ли не плача воскликнул Джонни.

– А ты у нас когда стал лекарем?! – орал на него О'Брайен. – Сидеть, я кому сказал!

– Ларсен спасает своего ловца ценой собственного плеча, – возвещал тем временем комментатор. – Дюбуа поднимает руку, Равенкло берет тайм-аут. Эти девчонки могут сейчас помериться в бледности...

Капитанша первой спустилась, входя в резкое пике, и, бросив метлу, бегом кинулась к Ингрид. Та лежала на спине, в сознании, но, кажется, все еще не отойдя от шока. Дюбуа упала рядом с ней на колени, когда остальная команда, спустившись, обступила их плотным кольцом. Поле быстрыми шагами пересекал Манфред, на ходу доставая палочку.

Элайджа нервно заламывал пальцы, а Джон так и вовсе руки. На поле ничего не было видно, сборная Хаффлпаффа топталась в стороне, время от времени посматривая на противников с долей немого соболезнования. Парочка загонщиков явно жалели, что так погорячились – они не собирались подвергать опасности жизнь чужого ловца, искренне считая, что этот придурок образумится и затормозит.

– С ней все будет в порядке?.. – дрожащим голосом спросил Джон, ни к кому не обращаясь, и вдруг слепо нашарил пальцами руки Элайджи. – Правда ведь? С ней все будет хорошо?!

Камски стиснул его ладонь своими так сильно, что кто угодно другой бы взвыл от боли. Монтгомери даже не заметил, только сжал руку в ответ.

– Должно быть, – кивнул Эл, придавая себе уверенности в собственных словах. – Это же Ингрид. Это всем вокруг будет плохо, а ей будет хорошо.

– Придурки... – вздохнул Райли, так и сидящий между ребятами, и примирительно сжал руки поверх их крепко сцепленных пальцев.

Сборная, наконец, разошлась. Джон и Элайджа выдохнули одновременно – Ингрид действительно была в порядке, по крайней мере, в сознании, разве что еще бледнее обычного. Дюбуа подала ей руку, помогая подняться, Кристин подала биту.

– Итак, судя по всему, команды возвращаются к игре, – тут же возвестил комментатор. – Ларсен временно выбывает, но не собирается так просто сдаваться! Андерсон дает свисток...

Никто из троих друзей за игрой не следил. Ингрид тащилась за Манфредом, волоча за собой биту. Правая рука безвольно болталась, то и дело вызывая на лице Инди едва заметную дрожь, но та держалась молодцом. Манфред остановился на краю поля, что-то сказал, покачал головой, ласково погладил девчонку по щеке. Ингрид потупила взгляд, несколько раз глубоко вдохнула, выпрямилась и с уверенностью кивнула. Профессор забрал у нее биту и прислонил к основанию трибун.

– Квоффл снова у Равенкло, и они намерены отыграться за свою загонщицу! Жертва Ларсен не была напрасной! Мяч у Кристин, она обходит Эпине, дает пас Шеридану...

Элайджа неотрывно смотрел вниз, на поле. Манфред сказал еще пару слов, Ингрид снова кивнула и повернулась к нему боком, оказавшись таким образом лицом к той трибуне, на которой сидели ребята. Заметив их, она вымученно улыбнулась и подняла вверх большой палец.

– Шеридан, Карлайл, Шеридан, Кристин...

Манфред осторожно, едва касаясь, взял Ингрид за плечо, словно примеряясь. Та подняла руку, зубами дернула край формы и зажала в зубах, зажмуриваясь. Манфред еще несколько секунд совершал какие-то неясные манипуляции, а затем резко дернул...

– Кристин достигает колец соперника... Равенкло продолжают игру! Они почти сравняли счет!

Среди восторженного гула толпы, радостных выкриков и поздравлений ни одна живая душа не услышала этого разрывающего сердце крика. Джон сидел, закрыв глаза, и едва ли не плакал. Элайджа с совершенно каменным лицом, недвижимо, одними глазами смотрел вниз. Райли наклонился так низко, что еще немного, и свалился бы, если бы не тот факт, что Монтгомери и Камски по-прежнему держались за руки, а заодно и его держали.

– Богиня... – проговорил Райли, и это, пожалуй, было самым отменным комплиментом из его уст – раньше такого удостаивалась только Аерин, и в ту О'Брайен был много лет влюблен безответно.

Ингрид размяла плечо, поморщилась, но испытывала явное облегчение. Манфред еще немного поколдовал над ней напоследок и отпустил, вручив обратно биту. Инди побежала по полю, подобрала свою метлу и, взметнув руку вверх, дала знак, что возвращается.

– Джон, можешь уже смотреть, все в порядке, – крикнул ему на ухо совершенно счастливый Райли.

– Правда? – Монтгомери приоткрыл один глаз и тут же вскрикнул от радости.

Игра продолжалась. Равенкло не удалось сравнять счет достаточно быстро, но, кажется, Ингрид действительно придала ребятам уверенности в себе. Джон, крайне обрадованный ее возвращением, снова с жаром зашептал Элайдже на ухо.

– Да я против разве, давай попробуем, – проворчал Камски, доставая из рукава палочку. – Что делать-то надо?

– Заклятье усиления, – серьезно кивнул Монтгомери, и Элайджа без вопросов ответил, что это не составит проблем.

– Да что вы задумали?! – воскликнул не посвященный в тайну Райли, но ребята только заговорщически переглянулись.

Джон глубоко вдохнул и сжал древко палочки. Он нервничал, боясь, что ничего не выйдет. Но снова протянул свободную руку. И в третий раз в жизни Элайджа переплел с ним пальцы. И поймал его улыбку. И окончательно поверил, о чем же Джон думает, когда едва слышно произносит...

– Экспекто Патронум...

– … Максима!

Сияющий орел, целиком состоящий из плотного жемчужного света, развернул над трибуной огромные белые крылья. Болельщики Равенкло взорвались криками и аплодисментами. Игроки не могли отвлекаться, но Элайджа краем глаза заметил Ингрид, приоткрывшую рот от удивления, а после с улыбкой поднявшую биту в знак того, что она увидела. Орел взметнулся вверх, хлопая крыльями, взвившись над полем. И в сердцах всех, кого озарял его свет, разливалось теплое умиротворяющее блаженство и, чем черт не шутит – самое настоящее счастье. Даже Андерсон, подняв глаза, улыбнулся в густую спутанную бороду.

– Блин, парни, – Райли задохнулся от каких-то переполнявших его неясных эмоций. – Да ваша...

Элайджа никак не мог его расслышать и переспросил, что тот сказал.

– Я говорю, – крикнул О'Брайен, но его голос снова тонул в выкриках толпы. – … горы свернуть может!

– Старания болельщиков проходят даром, Дюбуа пропускает еще один мяч, Хаффлпафф увеличивает разрыв по очкам, – разнесся над стадионом голос комментатора. – Госпожа капитан теряет хватку! Квоффл у Карлайла...

– Им не пробиться к кольцам, – покачал головой Джон. – И ребята устали. Они изматываются быстрее, чем наши, проигрывают по стратегии.

– У них ставка на резкие рывки, – возразил Райли. – Ждут удобного случая.

– Им бы всем сейчас тебя поцеловать, – усмехнулся Камски, и О'Брайен гордо задрал нос в знак того, что абсолютно не против принести команде удачу.

Проблемой теперь становились даже не охотники Хаффлпаффа, а их вратарь. Как бы ни старались ребята, тот отбивал все брошенные мячи, словно непробиваемая стена между сборной Равенкло и кубком школы. Дюбуа кусала губы, нервно метаясь между своими кольцами. Команда теряла силы, капитан теряла терпение. Очередной бросок Кристин, почти попавший в цель, был вовремя блокирован, квоффл вновь ушел к Эпине, как вдруг...

Треск! Вратарь едва успел уклониться, но, увы, не в ту сторону. Бладжер переломил древко метлы почти по середине, парень накренился вперед и, завалившись набок, мешком полетел вниз. Трибуны ахнули. Но буквально в нескольких метрах над землей падение замедлилось, и безвольное тело вратаря Хаффлпаффа плавно опустилось на песок под кольцами. Все повернули головы – держа в вытянутой руке палочку к нему уверенно шел Манфред, для удобства заранее заворачивая рукава.

– Джонс подбит, – возвестил комментатор. – И, что бы вы думали? Ларсен пытается буквально выбить своей команде сегодняшнюю победу в финале! Этот каламбур был уже намеренным, но, надеюсь, вам понравилось, я старался... Эпине берет тайм-аут, Джонс, кажется, без сознания.

Ингрид тоже не думала, что посланный ей бладжер станет настолько фатальным. Она всего лишь надеялась, что Джонс, уклонившись от мяча, пропустит брошенный квоффл, но никак не думала, что случится что-то подобное. Теперь она с опаской посматривала на сборавшуюся вокруг вратаря сборную Хаффлпаффа.

– Ларсен может считать себя отмщенной, – возвестил тем временем комментатор, за что получил многозначительно вытянутый вперед кулак от Андерсона. – Простите, профессор, то есть, господин судья, сэр... кажется, Эпине дает знак возвращаться. Джонс не может вернуться в игру, у него сломано ребро! Хаффлпафф будет заканчивать игру без вратаря!

Стадион взвыл нестройным хором. Болельщики Хаффлпаффа были явно против такого поворота событий. Болельщики же Равенкло ревели и улюлюкали, прославляя свою загонщицу. Случайно или нет, правил Ингрид не нарушала, квоффл был послан в середину тела. Джон фактически сам подставился под удар, за что и поплатился. Но своего Ларсен добилась, теперь пусть к кольцам был открыт, притом, до самого конца игры.

Канарейка занервничала. Если раньше у нее было достаточно времени, чтобы поймать или, быть может, даже упустить снитч, то теперь в ее интересах было как можно скорее завладеть им, чтобы Равенкло не успели сравнять счет или даже обогнать Хаффлпафф. Гордон же, напротив, воспрял духом и, несмотря на больную руку, уверенно кружил над полем, всматриваясь в каждый едва заметный блик. Ситуация на поле переменилась.

– Квоффл снова у Равенкло, Кристин пасует Шеридану, тот обходит Нильсона, бросок... они сравняли счет! Конечно, попасть по незащищенным кольцам намного проще...

– Ой, да попизди мне тут! – не выдержав, воскликнул Камски, кажется, проникнувшись, наконец, всеобщей атмосферой. – Сам-то хоть летать умеешь?!

– Он тебя не слышит, но я с тобой солидарен, – хлопнул его по плечу О'Брайен.

– Эпине обводит Кристин, пас назад... нет, Карлайл перехватывает квоффл! Равенкло снова лидируют! Счет становится восемьдесят-семьдесят!

– Ленни осталось поймать снитч, и они победят... – не отрывая взгляда от поля произнес Джон.

– Ты же за своих болел, – едко заметил Элайджа.

– Да какая разница, – вяло отмахнулся Монтгомери.

– Ларсен спасает своего капитана от очередного бладжера, спасибо Ларсен, иначе обеим сборным пришлось бы играть без вратарей... я бы предложил Равенкло на сегодня объявить ее своей валькирией! Квоффл у Нильсона...

– Она всегда наша валькирия! – вдруг во весь голос крикнул Камски, умудрившись переорать толпу, тут же подхватившую его энтузиазм победными возгласами.

На этот раз Бекки увидела его первой. Крохотный золотой шарик над самой серединой поля, так высоко, что его можно было принять за подброшенную кем-то монетку. Гордон, следивший за ней взглядом, кинулся наперерез. Расстояние было одинаковым. Комментатор выкрикнул что-то о противостоянии ловцов, трибуны замерли в мгновениях томительного ожидания, затаив дыхание, кажется, одно на сотни человек...

Стрела оказалась пронзительнее канарейки. Никто не успел ничего заметить, только то, как пересеклись в воздухе две яркие линии – синяя и желтая. Бекки пролетела еще с десяток метров, затормозила и разочарованно развернулась, паря чуть выше. Рука Ленни дрожала, пальцы кривились, будто в судороге. И в их клетке бился, хлопая крылышками, крохотный яркий золотой шарик.

– Гордон поймал снитч! Равенкло побеждают в матче! Равенкло получают кубок школы!

У Элайджи сердце пропустило удар. Они что, победили? Он пришел на матч, чтобы поддержать Ингрид, и вот, ее команда победила! Ее первый кубок... вокруг творилось нечто невообразимое. Джон обнимался с Райли, напрочь забыв, кажется, за кого же он все-таки болеет. Все кричали, плакали, били по рукам или наоборот разочарованно вздыхали, качали головами, плевались и ругались. Участники команд начали снижаться.

– Идем! – крикнул Монтгомери, крепко хватая Райли за руку. – Держитесь!

Элайджа едва успел зацепиться за другую руку О ' Брайена. Джон на правах самого высокого и внушительного тащил их за собой сквозь ликующую толпу вниз по лестнице, на поле, где уже стояла Инди, принимая поздравления. Заметив друзей, она замахала им, подзывая к себе. И тут же оказалась в крепких объятиях Джона высоко над землей.

– Ты... ты обалденная! – восклицал он. – Самая лучшая! Я еще таких загонщиков никогда не видел! Ты потрясающая!

– Захвалишь, Монтгомери, – рассмеялась Ингрид, но на радостях крепко его расцеловала, после подвергнув той же участи Райли и Элайджу. – Спасибо вам, парни, правда, я на вас смотрела, и...

– … и просто была самой лучшей на поле, – улыбнулся Камски. – Мы в тебя просто верили. А играла ты сама. Если бы не мы, ты бы все равно победила.

Ингрид посмотрела на него с искренним удивлением и, наконец, с улыбкой кивнула. Пожалуй, он был прав. И она все-таки чего-то стоит.

Белка догнала их уже на обратной дороге к замку. Мешок стал настолько тяжелым, что она теперь и его таскала в руках, боясь, что ремень не выдержит.

– Вы двое, – обратилась она к Камски и Джону. – Банк ваш.

– Что?! – воскликнула Ингрид. – Вы что, ставки делали?!

– Ну, есть немного, – пожал плечами Элайджа. – Да, точно, я же сказал, что ты собьешь вратаря с метлы... и сколько я выиграл?

– Один к семи, – насупилась Белка, которой ну совсем не хотелось разбазаривать банк на этих снобов. – Монтгомери, ты тоже...

– А ты на что ставил? – с интересом спросил Камски.

– На то же самое, слово в слово, – ответила за Джона Белка, вываливая им на ладони звенящие монетки.

– Ты ставил на Равенкло?! И болел за Хаффлпафф? – у Райли, кажется, это в голове не укладывалось. – Джонни, я тебя не понимаю!

– Да я сам себя не понимаю, – смущенно улыбнулся Монтгомери, нервно пряча за спину руки, которые ему вдруг стало совсем некуда деть.

Джон и Ингрид, в конце концов, ушли переодеваться. Манфред велел Инди зайти в больничное крыло, плечо следовало зафиксировать на пару дней, чтобы дать ему отдых. Джонни сам устал от своей чересчур яркой мантии и вслух мечтал о какой-нибудь уютной фланелевой рубашке, чашке какао и о куске, например, яблочного пирога, если таковой найдется сегодня на столе за обедом. Элайджа с Райли засели в холле, измотанные настолько, будто не сидели на трибуне, а сами кружили над полем верхом на метлах.

– Вот как ты это делаешь, чудовище?! За один присест получить на руки шестьдесят галлеонов, это какое надо иметь везение?! – воскликнул он и вздохнул. – Я потому и не ставлю, кстати... не честно это. Я точно проиграю, а вместе со мной те, на кого я поставил.

– Зато тебе в любви везет, – пожал плечами Элайджа и вздохнул, вдруг снова вспомнив, какими глазами Джон смотрел сегодня на Ингрид. – А мне вот только в игре... может, сходим прогуляемся?


	20. Супер Отменное Волшебство

– Эл!  
Элайджа обернулся с некоторым удивлением и вопросом, отражавшимися на лице, и именно их успела запечатлеть камера, объектив которой вдруг оказался у него перед самым носом. Камски вздохнул, сделал вид, что хмурится, но на самом деле не выдержал и улыбнулся. Эллиот со счастливым видом заядлого коллекционера, заполучившего редкий экземпляр какой-нибудь марки, прятал камеру в висящую на шее сумку. Он получил ее в подарок от родителей, на Рождество – мечта последних лет его жизни – и теперь везде таскал с собой, время от времени фотографируя то, что ему особенно нравилось. Судя по частоте щелчков затвора, особенно ему нравился его старший братец.  
– Ты хочешь сделать выставку имени Элайджи Камски? И приглашать на нее всяких извращенцев? – поинтересовался Элджей, пока Элли, довольный собой, прикидывал, сколько еще кадров осталось в пленке до того, как ее можно будет проявить.  
– Я хочу найти хотя бы один кадр, где ты бы улыбался! – возразил, насупившись, Эллиот.  
Ответа у Камски-старшего не нашлось. Вряд ли даже в родительских залежах его детских фотографий оказалась хотя бы одна, на которой он бы не хмурился. Элайджа действительно терпеть не мог фотографироваться. Камеру Эллиота еще терпел, и-то исключительно от большой и чистой братской любви. А вот все другие – ни в коем случае.  
В другом конце коридора показалась долговязая фигура Монтгомери. Заметив братьев, он что было силы замахал рукой – Элайджа махнул в ответ, в знак того, что напрягаться не обязательно, Джона невозможно было не заметить. Староста удостоверился, что Камски стоят на месте и никуда не уходят без его особы, поманил кого-то из-за угла и решительно направился в их сторону. Когда из-за поворота показался Райли, в голову Элайджи закрались некоторые сомнения. Особенно по поводу излишне заговорщического выражения лиц этих двоих.  
– Элли, тыковка моя, – Джон наклонился, улыбаясь, и Эллиот тут же претерпел на себе излюбленную Монтгомери ласку – растрепать чужие волосы. – Извини нас...  
– Мы украдем твоего брата? – подоспевший Райли незамедлительно, на этих словах, подхватил Элджея под руку, и так крепко, что вырываться пришлось бы с боем. – Буквально на минуточку...  
– Или на две, – староста, не переставая улыбаться, взял старшего Камски под второй локоть.  
– Или даже на все пятнадцать, ты уж нас прости, – извиняющимся тоном произнес О'Брайен.  
– А меня вы двое спросили? – вставил свое слово Элайджа, понимая, что держат его крепко, остается только дипломатия. – Чего вам от меня надо?  
Джон с Райли переглянулись с таким видом, что Камски похолодел бы, будь на их месте кто-нибудь другой. У них явно были на него планы. И планы серьезные – иначе не пришлось бы конвоировать его с обеих сторон.  
– Да крадите, конечно, – вдруг рассмеялся Эллиот, и Эл от возмущения поперхнулся воздухом.  
– Ну ты и предатель, я не ожидал...  
– Скоро все узнаешь, чудовище, – заверил его Райли и кивнул. – Иди давай, пока Джонни на ручках тебя не понес.  
Аргумент оказался весомым, Элайджа зашагал самостоятельно. Джон остановился, заглянул за угол, и, убедившись, что все чисто, потащил их обоих за собой в сторону библиотеки. Пара пролетов – и они оказались у самого входа в запретную секцию. Но там и остановились. Джон еще раз обогнул шкафы, проверяя, нет ли рядом каких-нибудь излишне любопытных студентов, случайно забредших сюда преподавателей или того хуже – библиотекаря. Райли все это время нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, скрипя ботинками, и ни на секунду не отпускал локтя Элайджи, уже начинавшего неприятно ныть от цепкой хватки. В конце концов, Джон снова кивнул, и О'Брайен, выдохнув, разжал пальцы.  
– И что вам нужно? – хмуро спросил Камски, разминая локоть.  
– Тут такое дело, воробушек, – замялся Монтгомери и, подойдя ближе, наклонился, обхватывая его за плечи одной рукой. – Всего-то три недели осталось...  
– До нашего выпускного! – свистящим шепотом воскликнул Райли, за что тут же получил от товарища многозначительное «тшшш!».  
Элайджа понятия не имел, к чему они клонят, но внутри тут же завозилось нечто грязное, пакостное и смердящее. Конечно, выпускной. Выпускной двух его лучших друзей. После которого он останется здесь, а они уедут. Великолепный повод испортить себе настроение.  
– И что? – недовольно буркнул он, совершенно не заинтересованно в сути разговора.  
– Понимаешь, на него пускают только с семнадцати, – обреченно выдохнул Джон с такой искренней неподдельной печалью, что казалось, будто на сим мероприятии в жертву приносят новорожденных котят.  
– Ну, поздравляю вас с праздником заранее, – огрызнулся Элайджа.  
– Да в том и дело! – снова засвистел Райли, получив вместо предупреждения на сей раз легкую затрещину.  
– Нам как-то не весело, если тебя там не будет, – Монтгомери посмотрел на него умоляющим взглядом.  
Повисла вынужденная пауза. За одной из полок что-то зашуршало, и ребята разом замолчали, но из-за угла, в конце концов, показалась всего лишь чья-то полосатая кошка, мерно прогуливающаяся вопреки всем правилам прямиком среди книг и рукописей.  
– Предлагаешь мне запомнить этот разговор, через два года добыть маховик времени и заявиться на ваш выпускной? – прищурился Камски.  
Парни переглянулись, словно он подал им хорошую идею, но Джон, в конце концов, поморщился и покачал головой.  
– Нет, слишком много нюансов, – ответил он, и Элайджа понял, что его слова только что действительно рассмотрели со всей серьезностью намерений.  
– Нет смысла так заморачиваться, – точно также кивнул Райли, окончательно заверив Камски в его догадках, и еще сильнее понизил голос. – На входе всего-то простенькое заклинание. Его обставить – как два пальца обо...  
– Мы уже думали над этим, есть разные варианты, – перебил его Джон. – Например, оборотное зелье...  
– И не думайте даже! – в полный голос воскликнул Элайджа, рот которого незамедлительно зажали сразу две ладони.  
Так вот, чего они от него хотят! Чтобы он, главный нарушитель школьных правил, мастер по проникновению в места-в-которые-нельзя-заходить, таким же образом, вопреки всему, пришел с ними на праздник. Мерзкое смердящее нечто расфыркалось, но стихло, снова спрятавшись в глубине сердца Камски. А ведь, может быть, тогда ему будет не так больно... выпускной словно бы отделял его от друзей раньше срока, отправлял их в место, куда его не пускали, всего-то на один вечер, но этот вечер словно решал все. Но если он тоже там будет!..  
Элайджа настойчиво куснул ту ладонь, что была ближе к его губам, и Джон ойкнул, отдергивая руку.  
– Вы... ты, в особенности, школьный староста! – Камски ткнул Монтгомери пальцем в грудь. – Предлагаете мне в последний учебный день нарушить запрет директрисы? Которому... сколько там лет? Сотня? Две?  
– Ну, вот, Ингрид тоже не согласилась, – тут же сник Райли. – Сказала, ни за что ничего хлебать не будет, и вообще под чары Манфреда не полезет...  
– Так заклинание еще и Манфред накладывает?!  
– Да мы уже все выяснили! – гнул свою линию Джонни. – Там какой-то очень легкий запрет, и ты просто не войдешь в зал, если тебе нет семнадцати.  
– Такой ли уж легкий? – Элайджа поджал губы – он уже имел дело со слизеринским деканом, и нарываться на него повторно ой как не хотелось.  
– Да он, если честно, сам сказал, – староста неловко почесал нос, то ли припоминая слова профессора, то ли на ходу придумывая какое-нибудь вранье, лишь бы уговорить товарища. – Типа, кому в голову-то придет ради вечеринки варить оборотное зелье или зелье старения...  
Монтгомери продолжал говорить, а у Камски в голове уже рождался сам собой целый колоссальный план, включающий в себя с дюжину пунктов и столько же подпунктов в каждом пункте. Основным, разумеется, было «не попасться», потому как некоторые из пришедших ему сейчас в голову идей грозили ему не только выговором, но и возможным отчислением... а ведь разве не его не далее, чем в прошлом году, едва не вышвырнули из школы?! В сравнении с этим, за такую мелочь ему даже выговор не впаяют. Да, была не была!  
– Да не пойдет он, чего ты распинаешься, – махнул рукой Райли, падая на ближайший стул. – Херовая идея была, Монтгомери, я же говорил...  
– Да ладно, классная идея, я бы вот...  
– Я приду, – твердо сообщил Элайджа, окончательно укрепляясь в своем намерении.  
Ребята разом замолчали. Лицо Джона, до этого то грустное, то задумчивое, то сосредоточенное, озарилось вдруг ясной счастливой улыбкой. О'Брайен и тот раскрыл рот от удивления.  
– Чудовище, ты серьезно сейчас? Ты правда придешь?! – воскликнул он, уже не страшась, что их кто-то услышит, и, вскочив, тут же повис у Элайджи на шее. – Да ты герой просто!  
– Я бы сказал, я кретин отбитый, но да, я приду, – улыбнулся Камски. – Когда мы еще вот так вместе погуляем?  
– Вот, и я об этом! – заявил Джон, сгребая в охапку сразу обоих.  
Времени было не так много. Ребята пошли на урок, а Элайджа, сказав, что у него как раз намечались дела в библиотеке, неспешно порылся в сумке и вытащил свой бессменный блокнот. Тот уже трудно было удержать в руках раскрытым, за пять лет книжица превратилась в целый толстенный том, из которого то вываливались какие-то бумажки, то отклеивались страницы, которые Камски небрежно пихал обратно вразнобой. Покопавшись среди желтых страниц он сделал пару пометок, наскоро вывел короткий заголовок и свернул в секцию продвинутого зельеварения.

До экзаменов оставалось меньше недели. Зелье, по хорошему, готовилось в один присест, но Элайджа прекрасно знал, что в период сдачи СОВ ему будет совершенно не до того. Действовать нужно было быстро и точно, чтобы иметь на руках все необходимое заранее. Эта мысль о грандиозном плане, согласно которому он обманывал весь педсостав, нарушал одно из древнейших правил своей школы, а также в случае неудачи выставлял себя посмешищем, так будоражила кровь, что у него словно открылось второе дыхание, начинавшее было угасать с каждым новым днем усиленной зубрежки. Даже нервное напряжение спало. Днем Элайджа готовился, как и обычно, даже в лучшем темпе, время летело незаметно – он поднимался с первыми лучами солнца, едва успевал моргнуть, как уже пора было собираться в зале к ужину. И каждую свободную минуту посвящал тщательному продумыванию.  
Важных пунктов было два. Один зависел от него, но был крайне рискованным – ему не хватало компонентов для зелья, и за ними надо было каким-то образом попасть в кабинет Манфреда. Предыдущий опыт подсказывал ему, что обернуться это может крайне неприятными, даже фатальными вещами, похуже чем чистка котлов или стен подземелий. Но иных вариантов он не видел. Вылазку он отодвинул на самый крайний срок, тем самым настраивая себя на неизбежность прыжка в пустоту, ровно до момента, когда повернуть назад будет уже нельзя, и придется шагать в пропасть.  
Вторым пунктом, как ни странно, была одежда. Не то чтобы это было так же опасно, вовсе нет, он бы, пожалуй, в другой ситуации вовсе не переживал об этом, просто сбегав в ближайший магазин или выбрав что-нибудь мало-мальски подходящее. Или одолжил что-то у Джона, благо, тот в любом случае был больше, и ни одна его шмотка физически не мгла бы быть Камски мала. Но магазинов в Хогсмиде, как оказалось, не было, договариваться с портным в ателье было чересчур рискованно, а висящая на нем мешком одежда Монтгомери не подходила для данного мероприятия. Он ведь не хотел, чтобы его так легко раскрыли? Джон и Райли в последний момент сообщили ему просто потрясающую новость, лишающую его еще одной головной боли – вечеринка традиционно была маскарадной, а это означало, что не придется ничего делать с лицом или накладывать отвлекающие чары! У Элайджи, конечно, оставалась его парадная мантия, и жилет был абсолютно впору – он успел выяснить, что этот прекрасный предмет гардероба всегда сам садится точно по фигуре владельца, вне зависимости от его роста и комплекции. Но вот брюки за полгода уже стали короче на сантиметр, а мантия предательски жала в плечах. Элайджа перебрал целую дюжину возможных вариантов. Просить маму выслать ему что-то по размеру было нельзя – та отличалась едким любопытством, и рано или поздно клещами бы расколупала правду. Эллиот, как назло, тоже оставался в школе до самых выпускных, как и все студенты со второго по седьмой курсы. Друзей вне школы у Элайджи не было.  
Решение пришло к нему неожиданно, и он сам удивился, как не подумал об этом раньше. Его семья отличалась, в большинстве своем, крайним педантизмом, но был в ней один человек, который бы не стал интересоваться причинами какой-нибудь его необычной просьбы. В один из вечеров, когда Камски буквально озарило этим знанием, он отложил учебники, разогнал от стола парочку младшекурсников и, достав лист пергамента, перо и чернильницу, принялся усиленно строчить короткое, но емкое письмо. Поначалу у него была мысль ничего не говорить или вовсе соврать, но в голову не лезло решительно ничего хорошего, и, промучавшись с полчаса, он попросту расписал все, как есть. Он хочет пойти наперекор правилу Хогвартса о запрете посещения выпускных вечеров до наступления совершеннолетия, так как двое его лучших друзей заканчивают школу в этом году. Да, это очень рискованно, но он хочет попробовать. И ему кровь из носу как нужен костюм. Например, та парадная мантия отца, которую он игнорирует уже много лет, она висит в глубине шкафа в его кабинете, слева, кажется, в сером чехле. Нет, он не заметит ее отсутствия, он ее все равно не надевает. А потом Элайджа ее вернет. В случае, если его раскроют, обещает никому не выдавать своего тайного сообщника. Он даже приписал в конце письма «с любовью», что делал крайне редко, в основном, когда писал Эллиоту. Бегом спустился вниз, добежал до совятни, и, привязав послание к лапке, доверительно шепнул птице, что Эдвина Камски обязана получить письмо лично в руки. И никак иначе.  
– Просто постоять в коридоре подземелья? – Ингрид прищурилась, выискивая в словах товарища подвох. – И чем мне это грозит, ну-ка?  
– В случае, если я попадусь – пойдешь как сообщница, сядем в одну камеру в Азкабане, ты проведешь остаток своих дней в одной комнате со мной, будешь страдать, умолять тебя выпустить или хотя бы переселить, но никто тебя не услышит, – перечислил Элайджа самые паршивые из вариантов.  
– А, ну, тогда не все так плохо, я то думала, нас полы в туалете на шестом этаже мыть заставят, – облегченно выдохнула Инди. – Слушай, ты точно уверен? В прошлый раз Манфред с тобой не очень-то обошелся...  
– Я потерплю, – со всей серьезностью намерений кивнул Камски. – Просто постой в коридоре, и если он придет, отвлеки его на что-нибудь... про экзамены спроси! Соври, что нервничаешь!  
– Соври?! – пискнула Ингрид. – Да я там скачусь в нервную истерику! Я и так близка...  
– Вот и отлично, – Элджей захлопнул лежащий на коленях блокнот. – Мне всего-то пару ингредиентов достать нужно, а потом я, если что, тоже приду тебя успокаивать.  
– Ненавижу тебя... – выдохнула девушка, но тоже встала, одернула юбку и нехотя потащилась следом.  
Вечерние подземелья были пусты. По крайней мере, были пусты в этой своей части. Гостиная Слизерина располагалась где-то западнее, гостиная Хаффлпаффа у самых лестниц. К кабинету Манфреда студенты предпочитали лишний раз близко не подходить, только по необходимости, когда, например, нужно было срочно позвать его в Больничное крыло или задать какие-нибудь вопросы по учебе. Даже слизеринцы относились к своему декану настороженно. Элайджа, хоть и дрожал сейчас внутренне перед тем, что собирался сделать, страха конкретно перед профессором не испытывал. Наоборот, какое-то едва уловимое ощущение участия и тепла, какое бывает в компании близких родственников – только вот не у него. Манфред не казался ему особенно строгим или пугающим. Если только не воровать ингредиенты из его личных запасов.  
– И что там? – зашептала Ингрид, когда Элайджа наклонился и заглянул в замочную скважину.  
– Никого, и закрыто, – он достал палочку и кивнул. – Короче, стой где-нибудь вон там, и если кто-то придет, говори как можно громче, чтобы я тебя услышал.  
– Я как будто действительно на дело иду, – Инди поежилась. – Иди давай быстрее, не нравится мне здесь!  
Она ушла, и Камски, наклонившись, одними губами зашептал заклинания. Дверь открылась только с третьего раза, Манфред не особенно волновался на счет безопасности, но и на самое простое заклятье кабинет не оставлял. Шагнув внутрь, Элайджа словно погрузился в тот момент, пару лет назад, воскресив его в памяти так точно, что на мгновение даже почувствовал себя меньше и слабее, чем он был на самом деле. Но, привыкнув к едва видимому свету масляных ламп и едкому запаху, какой бывает только в самых древних аптеках Лютного переулка, снова вернулся к реальности. Нет, все было немного не так. Вещи на столе стояли иначе, и колбы на полках были другими – их словно бы стало меньше. Элайджа вздохнул, притворил дверь, не запирая ее – мало ли, вдруг понадобится пулей вылетать из комнаты, а здесь закрыто! – и неспешно двинулся вдоль шкафа, отыскивая необходимое. И вдруг, краем глаза заметив движение, вздрогнул.  
– Ах, ты ж... – выругался он, выдыхая с таким облегчением, какого не чувствовал, казалось, еще ни разу в жизни. – Ну, вот что тебе не спалось?!  
Прямо посреди стола, между свитками с домашкой и вразнобой разбросанными перьями, чинно возлежала королевская кобра, кольцами свернув гибкое тело на теплом дереве. Судя по всему, тихие шаги и вибрации воздуха разбудили ее, так как змея подняла узкую голову и с интересом уставилась на гостя немигающими блестящими глазками. Манфред то и дело где-нибудь оставлял своих рептилий, или те расползались сами, пугая снующих студентов и пугаясь, в свою очередь, их пронзительных визгов и громкого топанья. Кобра не боялась. Она была на своей территории, к тому же, этот человеческий детеныш находился от нее достаточно далеко, чтобы сохранять с ним вежливый, пусть и любопытный нейтралитет.  
– Слушай, не выдавай меня, а? – Камски вдруг сложил ладони прямо перед носом, умоляющим взглядом глядя на змею. – Пожалуйста! Ты так хорошо здесь спишь, вот спи дальше, а меня тут не было...  
Кобра, как ему показалось, глянула на него с укоризной. Змеи у Манфреда частенько были волшебные, и никогда не знаешь, на какую наткнешься – Камски перестраховался. Конкретно эта казалась ему уж больно умной. Лежит, следит за ним, только кончиком хвоста время от времени щелкает по столу. Нет, он ей явно не нравится, ну точно! Капюшон она, правда, расправлять не торопилась. Элайджа замедлил взгляд на белых пятнах-«ушках» по обеим сторонам головы. Вот так, не будешь разбираться, спутаешь с каким-нибудь ужом, а потом Манфред сам и будет тебя откачивать, если вообще успеет найти...  
– Да мне правда эти ингредиенты нужны, – выдохнул Камски, пытаясь осознать, какого черта он в принципе оправдывается перед какой-то там ползучей тварью. – Ну разок-то, а? Я же не первокурсников на ужин есть собираюсь. Пообещай, что не сдашь меня?  
Волшебной была змея или же нет, но эти увещевания ей так или иначе надоели. Утратив к мальчишке интерес она отвернулась и снова положила голову на собственный хвост, делая вид, что спать – намного продуктивнее, чем слушать его нытье. Элайджа счет это знаком, что сдавать его не собираются. Если вообще могут это сделать.  
Все пошло намного быстрее и легче, чем он ожидал. Использовать манящие чары было нельзя, Элайджа до чертиков боялся что-нибудь разбить, а это считал куда как большим кощунством, чем спереть компоненты зелий для собственных нужд. Увы, ему действительно только показалось, что склянок стало меньше – это было далеко от правды. Кроме всяких ингредиентов для школьной программы у Манфреда был целый целительский арсенал, копаться в котором было не только трудно, но и опасно. Камски влезал на самые верхние полки, еле доставая до них даже с самого высокого табурета, переливал в заранее заготовленную колбу две унции редкого сока Столетника бессмертного, тяжким трудом по одним только внешним признакам определил, что «ч.пыл» это столь необходимый ему соскоб с черепашьих панцирей. Иногда ему казалось, что змея не спит и посматривает на него краем глаза, но стоило обернуться – кобра лежала в прежнем своем положении, даже и не думая дергаться.  
Закончив, Элайджа трижды проверил, все ли вернул на место. Оставлять кабинет Манфреда в беспорядке было не только опасно, но и совестно. В конце концов, он тут спер у него несколько штуковин, за которые в обычной аптеке с тебя целое состояние сдерут, неужели можно еще и насвинячить?! Прежде чем выйти, Элайджа осторожно подошел к столу. Змея больше не обращала на него внимания. Камски осторожно протянул руку, даже вытянул пальцы, но сантиметрах в тридцати передумал. Ну уж нет, а вдруг она действительно не волшебная? Жить хотелось сильнее.  
– Спасибо, – шепнул он и едва слышно выскользнул в коридор.  
Ингрид в коридоре не было. Наверное, стояла где-нибудь за углом... а может, пока он там возился, не услышал, что Манфред пришел! И теперь Инди отвлекает его где-нибудь там, совсем одна, и выдумывает, что сказать! В принципе, она могла бы утащить его в больничное крыло. После матча он настрого велел ей несколько дней держать руку на перевязи, чтобы не беспокоить плечо, и с тех пор то и дело интересовался, все ли в порядке и не ноет ли выбитый сустав. Вероятнее всего, Ингрид так и сделала, и Элайджа уже собирался было побежать в сторону лестницы...  
– Юноша, вы ничего не забыли?  
Элайджа похолодел. Коридор был длинным, и заканчивался не тупиком, а еще несколькими пустыми классами, каморками, кабинетами и винтовой лестницей, ведущей на нижний уровень подземелья. Туда никто не спускался, и ему даже не пришло в голову, что нужно попросить кого-то присмотреть и за другой его половиной. Он обернулся. Манфред стоял у открытой двери кабинета, вальяжно прислонившись к косяку и покачивая между указательным и средним пальцами легкую крохотную пробирку. Прятаться было поздно. Камски застыл на месте и едва заставил себя шагнуть вперед. Шаг вышел нервным, коротким, ноги налились свинцом и отказывались двигаться.  
– Ну, что вы? Вам это не нужно? – Манфред призывно помахал пробиркой. – А мне казалось, вы без коры померанца свой отвар не сделаете.  
– Да я... у меня есть, – выдохнул Камски, понимая, что отпираться бесполезно.  
– А зачем вы тогда на последнем практикуме просили у меня полторы унции? – искренне удивился профессор. – Я думал, ваши запасы кончились.  
Элайджа припомнил. Действительно, он ведь истратил все к последним занятиям, и сам обращался к Манфреду с просьбой воспользоваться школьными запасами. Какой же он...  
– Да берите уже, чего вы там встали? – в голосе преподавателя, отнюдь, не было ни злости, ни упрека – только шальные искорки в смеющихся глазах.  
Камски сделал еще несколько нерешительных шагов, потянул руку и вслепую сжал пальцы на холодном стекле пробирки с несколькими крохотными стружками внутри. Ровно на один отвар. Ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю прямо сейчас. Никогда, ни разу в жизни ему еще не было настолько стыдно!  
– Простите, профессор, – не поднимая головы, едва слышно произнес он. – Можете... предсмертная просьба – казните меня прям здесь, а не на глазах у всей школы, а?  
– Что-что мне с вами сделать на глазах всей школы? – удивился Манфред и вдруг рассмеялся – искренне и с каким-то внутренним участием. – Да хватит так волноваться, юноша, я вас не ругаю.  
Элайджа на пробу поднял глаза. Манфред смотрел на него сверху вниз, улыбаясь с его обычной хитрецой и прищуром, на который был способен только он один. И, кажется, действительно не собирался устраивать студенту выволочку. Камски пытался сформулировать вопрос, но нужные слова не шли на язык. В конце концов, Манфред вздохнул и заговорил сам.  
– Можно было бы сказать, что вы не спросили разрешения, – начал он задумчиво, и передернул плечами. – Но я бы на вашем месте тоже у себя не спросил. А ругать, снимать баллы... за что? Я не осуждаю желание провести вечер с друзьями, если вы не заметили, мистер Камски, я не зверь какой-нибудь. Только одна к вам просьба...  
У Элайджи снова замерло сердце, но тут же забилось снова, так, как и должно.  
– … не переусердствуйте, – профессор протянул руку и убрал за ухо Камски выбившуюся прядь – чем-то она ему не угодила. – Я хочу видеть вас на выпускном, а не видеть вас своим ровесником. Договорились?  
Эл нервно сглотнул. Манфред умел определять зелье по тем лишь нескольким особенным ингредиентам, а оттого прекрасно знал, что Элайджа собирается варить. И уже знал, зачем. Слишком уж проницательный... откуда только он узнал? Нет, все-таки надо опасаться змей в этой школе!  
– Хорошо, профессор, – кивнул Элайджа, кое-как придав своему голосу твердости. – Простите меня, все-таки...  
– Прощаю, – запросто кивнул Манфред. – И экзамены свои сдайте на высший балл, для меня. Считайте, что это вы мне так заплатите, не уроните моей репутации.  
Камски еще раз кивнул. Ему по-прежнему было стыдно, но теперь хотя бы руки не дрожали, и вообще были силы как-то жить дальше. Да, Манфред знал, что он влез в его кабинет. И знал, зачем. И, на удивление, совсем не злился. Он понимал его. Это было такой редкостью, что Элайджа вдруг на секунду преисполнился к этому человеку, годящемуся ему в отцы, а то и в дедушки, несоизмеримой благодарности и душевного тепла. Жаль только, что ему ни за что не хватило бы смелости обнять его прямо сейчас. Пытаясь избежать этого позорного и в то же светлого порыва души, Камски хотел было уйти, но вдруг задержал взгляд на висках Манфреда. Волосы его, пока еще черные, но с серебряными нитями седины, по бокам головы становились все более серыми, пока совсем не уходили в сияющую белизну. Прямо как...  
– Профессор, так вы... – Элайджа открыл рот, боясь вслух произнести то, о чем думал. – Так это были...  
– Что я, юноша? – снова прищурился Манфред, и шальные искры заиграли в его взгляде еще ярче. – Вы меня где-то видели, и теперь совсем никому не можете об этом рассказать? Такое случается.  
Это был даже не вопрос, а предупреждение. Они оба прекрасно знали, о чем говорят. Элайджа незамедлительно понял – говорить или задавать вопросы он не должен. Его словам не поверят, а на вопросы не ответят. И в регистрационных списках имя Карла Манфреда не числится. Он знал это, и мог даже не просить кого-нибудь заглянуть в них. Но профессор по-прежнему не злился. Предупреждение было не из тех, за которыми следует незамедлительное наказание, а, скорее, дружеским советом. Если бы Манфред не хотел, Камски ни о чем бы не догадался. Но Манфред, видимо, хотел.  
– Спасибо, профессор, – проговорил Элайджа и с трудом, но все же выдавил из себя улыбку.  
– Завсегда пожалуйста, – тут же расцвел Манфред. – Вы такой хорошенький, когда улыбаетесь, вам кто-нибудь говорил? Делайте это... иногда. Хорошего вечера!  
С этими словами, не дождавшись ответа, он скрылся в кабинете, и снова запер за собой дверь. Как и в прошлый раз, до того, как эту дверь открыли снаружи.  
– Ты где был столько времени?! – зашипела на него Ингрид, когда Элайджа пулей вылетел из заветного коридора.  
– Ингредиенты искал, – буркнул он, стремясь как можно скорее покинуть подземелья. – Много их там...  
– Ты чего нервный какой? Случилось что? – Инди едва за ним поспевала. – Тут вроде не было никого... да Камски! Что с тобой?!  
Элайджа остановился у лестницы и перевел дух. Сверху уже слышались голоса, шаги. Студенты потихоньку собирались в Большом зале к ужину.  
– Слушай, а ты не знаешь, Манфред, он?.. – выпалил Камски, но вдруг осекся.  
– Манфред что? – недоуменно нахмурилась Ингрид.  
Элайджа задумался. Нет, профессор не говорил, что ему никто не поверит. Профессор... просил его не рассказывать! Му захотелось хлопнуть себя по лбу от того, как же он все-таки идиот.  
– Да ничего, просто на очередную его змею наткнулся, паранойю теперь, – отмахнулся Камски и, переведя дух, неспешно зашагал по лестнице. – Спасибо тебе, что на шухере постояла.  
– Да завсегда пожалуйста!  
Элайджу передернуло, но он искренне понадеялся, что виной тому был сырой холод школьных подвалов.

Разумеется, праздник праздником, но никто не отменял для пятого курса неумолимо надвигающиеся экзамены. Элайджа внешне сохранял полнейшее хладнокровие, за что мысленно благодарил всех своих многочисленных предков, от которых унаследовал тот самый тяжелый взгляд, скрывающий большую часть его безудержно бушующих в душе эмоций. Некоторое время он отвлекался на то, чтобы подготовить свой план посещения выпускного, сварить зелье, предусмотреть нюансы, а параллельно зарывался в книги и конспекты, штудируя их с утра до ночи. Но дела закончились, конспекты были вызубрены, учебники прочитаны, а вот нервное напряжение с каждым днем нарастало, увеличиваясь в геометрической прогрессии.  
Что, если он не сдаст? Получить «превосходно» по всем предметам? Такое вообще возможно?! Не переживал, кажется, только Джон, с улыбкой говоря, что его обещали не выгонять из дома, если он не получит диплом волшебника, а значит, можно вовсе ни о чем не переживать. О нем-то Камски и думал. Не так, как обычно, а как о человеке, умудрившемся таки свои экзамены на это самое «превосходно» сдать. Но только полный дурак не был в курсе – Джонни Монтгомери самая талантливая тварь во всем Хогвартсе, и за что бы он ни брался, все давалось ему играючи и без каких-либо проблем. Элайдже же приходилось всякую новую ступень к вершинам преодолевать, проливая литры собственных пота и крови. Если он завалит экзамены, домой можно не возвращаться. Да даже с каким-нибудь одиноким «выше ожидаемого» по зельям, как тогда, на третьем курсе. Да его же убьют на месте! Как щенка утопят прямо в кухонной раковине, и будут считать, что правы... хотя, пожалуй, родительского гнева Камски боялся меньше всего. Не то что того, как ему с позором придется доучиваться по другой специальности, а отец еще два года будет ухмыляться и говорить, что он был прав, не то что его нерадивый старший сыночек.  
Нет, завалить было нельзя. А значит, не придти тоже было нельзя, хотя перед первым теоретическим экзаменом мысль уже казалась заманчивой. В девять вечера Камски поднялся с кресла и скованно, будто шарнирная кукла, поднялся в спальню, где безотчетно пролежал на кровати еще несколько часов, ни разу не пошевелившись, и даже не мог толком ответить, как и во сколько умудрился уснуть. Утро облегчения не принесло, завтрак не лез в горло, и на экзамен Элайджа пришел бледнее собственной рубашки. Но стоило только взять в руки перо... мысли приходили в голову сами, словно он не испещрял пергамент крохотными бисерными буквами, способными решить если не всю его судьбу, то, по меньшей мере, ее часть на ближайшие годы, а травил друзьям байки о неофициальном договоре магического сообщества с эльфами. В конце концов, с экзамена по Истории магии он вышел совершенно легкий, нервной дрожащей походкой, с лихорадочно бьющимся сердцем. И в полной уверенности, что на все вопросы до единого ответил не правильно.  
– Да чего ты паришься так? – спросила Ингрид, насильно пихая другу в тарелку хоть что-нибудь. – Умный и паришься! Я вот дура, и вообще не переживаю...  
– Тебе сколько предметов нужно сдать на высший балл? – Элайджа скосил на нее покрасневшие за последние дни глаза.  
– Ну... ни одного, так-то, – Инди смутилась. – Мне там... только...  
– Вот поэтому и парюсь, – вздохнул Камски, с ненавистью посмотрев на кусок яичницы, вызывающий только муторную тошноту и неприятный комок в горле. – Завтра практика. По зельям.  
– Ты сварил зелье старения сам, – шепнула ему на ухо подруга, не решаясь даже сейчас говорить об этом вслух, все-таки, авантюра была, мягко говоря, незаконной в стенах школы.  
– По книжке, – сквозь зубы прорычал Элайджа.  
– Ты же написал сегодня всю теорию!  
– И явно продолбался в вопросах о свойствах папоротника и применении крови дракона!  
Ингрид, побледнев, обернулась, закрутила головой и поманив кого-то от соседнего стола, крикнула:  
– Стукни его больно!  
Буквально через пару секунд – Камски не успел обернуться – ему по затылку прилетело скомканным клочком пергамента. Не то чтобы просьба Инди была исполнена в точности, но удар оказался неприятным исключительно по причине своей внезапности.  
– Я его заберу, – послышался над ухом насмешливый голос, от которого Элайджа почему-то вздрогнул, как от еще одной неожиданности.  
Может, у него за время экзаменов помутился рассудок, и теперь он слышал все не так, как нужно. Может, виной тому был окружающий шум и звон столовых приборов. А может, он так редко общался с братом, что едва ли смог узнать его, не оборачиваясь? Яичница была оставлена нетронутой. Эллиот уверенно потянул брата за плечо, чтобы тот поднялся и покинул, наконец, чертоги зала. Элайджа не оказывал сопротивления – тошнота все еще не отступила, и выглядел он сейчас, наверное, еще хуже, чем ощущал себя внутри.  
Элли тянул его за собой и улыбался, едва ли не насвистывал себе под нос какой-то легкий мотивчик, будто они шли на прогулку в парк, куда Элайджа обещал его сводить еще пару недель назад. «Так похож на Джона», – промелькнуло в голове у старшего Камски, и такая же легкая улыбка сама собой заиграла на губах, хотя, улыбаться его не тянуло. Он бы поставил что угодно, например, правую руку, на то, что Эллиот когда-нибудь тоже станет старостой. По крайней мере, таскать за собой студентов – даже старших – в критических ситуациях он уже научился. Хватка была на вид обычной, а на деле – цепкой, будто Элайджа собирался при любом удобном случае свернуть в боковой коридор и сбежать через тайный проход в другой конец замка.  
Они ушли не далеко. Вышли из башни и свернули на террасу – ту самую, которую еще осенью вхлам разнесли Элджей с Джоном во время дуэли. Терраса была абсолютно пуста даже несмотря на неплохую погоду. Видимо, все студенты сейчас завтракали. Эллиот остановился и, отпустив руку брата, обернулся и доверительно, с явным беспокойством заглянул ему в лицо.  
– Ну, ты как? – спросил он, скидывая с плеча сумку.  
– Да ты, вроде, вид... за что?!  
Церемониться Эллиот не стал. Элайджа даже не успел ответить, как ему по затылку прилетела смачная оплеуха, пусть и не такая, какая могла бы прилететь от кого-нибудь повыше. Элли при этом в лице ни капли не изменился, все так же глядя на старшего Камски с беспокойством и искренним доверием.  
– Очень больно? – тут же поинтересовался он, прикладывая к ушибленному месту холодную ладошку.  
– Нет, но зачем было это де... Эллиот!  
На сей раз удар стал действительно неожиданным. Занесенную для подзатыльника руку Элайджа еще видел, а вот резко впечатавшийся в живот кулак – нет. Удар у Элли оказался не по годам сильным, и точным, к тому же. Элджей согнулся, подавившись воздухом, и на то, чтобы восстановить утраченное душевное и физическое равновесие ему потребовалось некоторое время. Эллиот все это время стоял рядом, покачиваясь с пятки на носок, готовый повторить вопрос.  
– А сейчас больно?  
– Да, раздери тебя горгулья, конечно, больно! Ты что делаешь?!  
– Бью тебя, как Ингрид и просила, – запросто ответил он, и тут же обнял брата, больше, по-видимому, не собираясь прибегать к насилию. – Прости. Правда, очень больно? Извини меня...  
– Ты все собираешься делать, что тебе Ингрид велит? – буркнул Элджей, но не смог не обнять братишку в ответ. – Я и без этого прекрасно справлялся.  
– Сейчас еще раз ударю, в нос теперь, – абсолютно тем же тоном ответил ему Эллиот. – Справлялся он...  
– А-то ты в курсе?!  
– А-то нет?  
Они одновременно отпустили друг друга и одновременно отошли на шаг. Братья Камски не были похожи. Элайджа с заостренными, угловатыми чертами, всегда хмурый, с тяжелым взглядом и скупыми, но четкими движениями. Эллиот с округлым, мягким лицом, широкими взмахами руками при всяком разговоре, с живой мимикой и открытой улыбкой. Сейчас они смотрелись друг в друга, как в зеркало – с немым укором в обе стороны, словно отражавшимся в их глазах и переходящим туда и обратно, как стрела, которую подбирают и снова приставляют к натянутой тетиве. Вопрос был только в том, кто из них окажется более стойким. И Элайджа, измотанный и уставший, выжатый сам собой, словно лимонная корка, сдался первым, отведя и, в конце концов, вовсе опустив взгляд. Воцарилось молчание. То, в котором Эллиот задал единственно верный вопрос, который даже сам Элджей не додумался задать себе ни разу за все это время.  
– Ты чего на самом-то деле боишься?  
Поднять глаза снова оказалось Элайдже не по силам, и на пол он опустился также, глядя вниз, будто осужденный, склонивший шею перед палачом. Почему Эллиот был настолько прав? Скажи ему Эл сейчас, что боится завалить экзамены – получит еще один пинок, и на этот раз точно в нос, возможно, даже коленом. Такого раньше не было, но он это чувствовал и здраво опасался. Сам бы он, пожалуй, то же самое сделал, и опасения основывались, впрочем, не на пустом месте. Вопрос оказался сложным. Не потому что Элайджа не знал, а потому что не мог признаться себе и сформулировать свою мысль действительно верно. В конце концов, он произнес что-то, но так хрипло и тихо, что даже сам не разобрал собственных слов. Эллиот опустился перед ним на корточки и ласково погладил по плечам.  
– Ну? Так чего? – переспросил он, не собираясь отступать на полпути.  
– Что я ошибся, – чуть более слышно ответил Элайджа, с трудом выбирая короткие емкие слова из тысяч других, неподходящих. – Что я прямо сейчас все делаю не правильно.  
У Элли устали ноги и он опустился на пол, по-дурацки подвернув одну из них под бедро. Элджею пришлось бы сменить позу, чтобы податься вперед и оказаться ближе к брату, и это тоже было самую малость невыносимо. Что даже для такой ерунды ему требуется прикладывать усилия. Что уж говорить о более сложных вещах. Таких, например, как понять хотя бы на каплю, поступает ли он верно. В ту ли сторону тратит свое время и силы?  
– Я думал, что хочу этого всего, но после папиного письма, – Элайджа осекся на секунду, чтобы сглотнуть мерзкий сухой комок. – Мне начало казаться, что я только ему впику это делаю, лишь бы его побесить. Думаю о работе, которую выбрал, и не знаю, нравится ли мне? Хочу ли я там быть?  
– И не узнаешь до тех пор, пока не попробуешь, – пожал плечами Эллиот, так просто, будто они говорили о каком-нибудь необычном экзотическом блюде, теоретически, даже не ядовитом.  
– А если я попробую, но мне не понравится? – горько усмехнулся Эл, чувствуя вдруг, что сейчас, в этом разговоре, старшим братом он быть перестал.  
Страх никуда не делся, только сковал сильнее. Оказывается, сказав вслух о том, что так его волновало, он не только не избавился от переживаний, но и преумножил их, будто увидев вдруг своими глазами тот ужас, который раньше хоть как-то мало мальски прятался за вуалью. Он сидел, зарывшись в свои книги, чтобы стать лучшим в деле, в котором не был уверен. Боялся провалиться, понятия не имея, свой ли вообще марафон бежит. Это чувство действительно преследовало его с того самого момента, когда он решительно заявил, что собирается быть невыразимцем. Но какова цена его решимости?  
Эллиот, правда, всех этих опасений не разделял, и был совершенно спокоен и прямолинеен.  
– Тогда попробуешь что-нибудь другое, – ответил он, и в ответ на полный ужаса взгляд удивленно вскинул брови. – Что? Ты об этом впервые задумался?  
У Элайджи был такой вид, словно он действительно никогда раньше об этом не думал. То есть, попробовать что-то еще? Он ведь должен выбирать сейчас...  
– Я тоже не знаю, чем хочу заниматься, – Элли с улыбкой неловко почесал затылок – «Точно, совсем как Джон», – снова зачем-то подумал Эл. – Мне еще три года учиться, а я уже это вижу... ну, как на меня будут этим давить. И знаешь, да пофиг! Пусть я не буду знать, школу-то я все равно закончу, правильно? Как будто жизнь в тридцать заканчивается... вон, на деда посмотри! Он и сейчас может при желании хоть в аврорат податься, а ему за семьдесят!  
– Да уж, не отнять, – невольно рассмеялся Элайджа. – Кто его возьмет...  
– Это другой вопрос, – отмахнулся Эллиот. – А ты выбрал самую сложную специальность! Ты сейчас, можно сказать, самую тугую дверь открываешь, и в случае чего остальные будут уже открыты. Сечешь?  
Элджей пару раз глубоко вздохнул, переваривая информацию, и, наконец, кивнул. У Элли вдруг загорелись глаза, будто ему в голову пришла какая-то безумная, но истинно верная, по его мнению, идея. И она действительно пришла.  
– Слушай! Я знаю, что ты к этому скептически относишься... – он потянулся к своей сумке и, ухватив ее за ручку, притянул к себе, копаясь среди книг и свитков. – Но дай я тебе на картах раскину? Они херни не скажут!  
– Блин, а разница-то, я ж уже взялся за это... – протянул Элайджа, но сбежать ему не дали, крепко ухватив свободной рукой за лодыжку.  
– Ну, тем более, посмотрим, что там! – Эллиот так воспылал этой мыслью, что спорить с ним теперь было сродни тому, чтобы на скаку остановить кентавра. – Если все плохо, выдохнешь, сдашь экзамены, доучишься и выберешь еще что-нибудь, как раз несколько лет будет. Если наоборот, хорошо, все равно выдохнешь и просто сдашь экзамены. Идет?  
Элджей попытался придумать хоть один аргумент против, но заранее знал, что битва проиграна. Элли, чувствуя, что брат никуда сбегать не собирается, отпустил его и, достав карты из рукотворного бархатного мешочка, принялся с энтузиазмом их мешать, только мелькали в руках цветные узоры рубашек. Предсказания всегда ему нравились, он даже был на сто процентов уверен, какой предмет выберет для себя в следующем году. К тому же – об этом даже тетушка Эдвина не раз говорила – у кого-то в их семье был пророческий дар пару веков назад, и Элли, вероятнее всего, унаследовал как минимум его часть, или хотя бы энтузиазм к оному. По крайней мере, мелкие гадания на кофейной гуще давались ему с небывалой точностью. А к картам он вовсе питал нежную любовь и почти братскую привязанность. Элайджа наблюдал за его пальцами, хмуро уткнувшись в собственные колени – как шустро те мешают карты, перекидывают их из одной руки в другую, незаметно переворачивают, сбрасывают, снова смешивают...  
– Элли? – спросил он и, дождавшись, когда брат поднимет на него глаза, спросил без задней мысли. – Ты когда таким взрослым успел стать?  
Эллиот заморгал быстро, словно смахивая что-то с густых черных ресниц, и заулыбался тепло и весело. Вопрос явно доставил ему удовольствие.  
– Пока ты в себе копался, конечно, – рассмеялся он и протянул вперед руку с колодой. – Сними карту.  
Элайджа послушно дотронулся до верхних карт. Он действительно относился к пророчествам скептически, особенно к тем, которые сделаны не случайно, а по желанию самого оракула. Гадания он считал скорее советами для тех, кто не может самостоятельно сделать выбор. А впрочем, разве он сейчас не в подобном положении?..  
– Посмотрим, достигнешь ли ты поставленной цели, – пошагово объяснял Элли, вытягивая одну карту за другой и раскладывая их кверху рубашками соответственно каждой своей фразе. – Стоит ли это затраченных усилий и к чему тебя это приведет в результате. Если расклад не понравится, можешь всегда свернуть и пойти другой дорогой, окей?  
– Окей, – вторил ему брат, с пробуждающимся интересом глядя на колоду, терять ему точно было совершенно нечего.  
Эллиот кивнул и, глубоко вдохнув, словно перед прыжком в воду, перевернул первую карту. Элайджа не понимал в них ровным счетом ничего, но рука, сжимающая увенчанный короной меч, показалась ему неплохим предзнаменованием.  
– Ну, это было очевидно – ты справишься! – с искренним воодушевлением воскликнул Элли. – Старания окупятся, все будет отлично! Даже лучше, чем ты можешь представить, пожалуй... нет, это правда было очевидно, ты всего добьешься благодаря собственной воле.  
– Еще скажи, что ты мной гордишься, – усмехнулся Элайджа.  
– Горжусь, – вдруг посерьезнел брат, снова становясь таким похожим на него, как две капли воды. – Правда, горжусь. Без шуток.  
– Дальше давай, чудо, – фыркнул старший Камски, чувствуя, что едва ли не краснеет.  
– Ага, дальше... – Эллиот протянул руку и перевернул вторую карту.  
Та уверенно легла к Элайдже своим перевернутым значением. Молодой мужчина с плугом выжидающе взирал на увешанное денариями дерево, но в таком положении вряд ли мог чего-то дождаться. Элли слегка погрустнел.  
– Если кратко, тебе не очень понравится, – наконец, вздохнул он, кое-как сформулировав презнаменование. – Ну, то есть, тебе покажется, что это того не стоило... стоп, стоп, рано пока, давай до конца посмотрим!  
– Сам же сказал, что не понравится, – буркнул Элджей, ожидавший чего-то подобного и уже готовый к тому, что последняя карта окажется окончательным крахом выбранной им карьеры.  
– Не понравится, да, но какие-то же это должно иметь последствия! – рассерженной птицей взвился Эллиот. – Не бросай расклад на середине!  
– Да я-то что, ты тут у нас гадалка, – выдохнул Элайджа, глядя, как брат переворачивает последнюю карту.  
Оба замолчали. Может, Эл и не разбирался в Таро и подобных им штуках, но карты определенно ему говорили, что результатом его внутренних страданий станет...  
– Давай ее раскроем! – воскликнул Эллиот, тут же протягивая руку к колоде. – Двойка кубков много что может значить, это и дружба, и просто близкие отношения, и любовь... хочу все знать про твою личную жизнь!  
– Поверь, ты не хочешь знать все про мою личную жизнь, – Элайджа сделал страшное лицо, но Элли с уверенностью прущего вперед взрывопотама уже выкладывал рядом две случайные карты.  
Повисло молчание.  
– Ну, это, я так понимаю, хрень полная? – поинтересовался Элайджа, тыкая пальцем в проткнутое в трех местах сердце.  
– Не полная, но вроде того, – Элли от напряжения кусал костяшки пальцев. – Глубокая душевная проблема, а может, три проблемы, как три меча, то есть, не всегда три, но есть такая возможность... но потом зато свет и оптимизм! Нет карты лучше Солнца, отвечаю!  
– Даже карты не могут выбрать, будет у меня все хорошо или будет все плохо, – Элджей устало закатил глаза.  
– Ну, кстати, вот это, – Эллиот снова ткнул в тройку мечей. – Говорит о том, что страдания надо пережить и жить дальше. Так что, вариант с «все хорошо» вероятнее.  
– И как это соотносится с моей личной жизнью? – съязвил Элайджа.  
Брата этот вопрос озадачил, пожалуй, на целую минуту напряженного молчания и периодического хмурого почесывания переносицы.  
– Ну, может быть, что ты переживешь душевные страдания и придешь к чему-то хорошему, – неуверенно произнес он и вдруг, взяв в руки мечи, перевернул их вниз лицом. – Или, несмотря на пережитые травмы, сможешь стать для кого-то светом.  
Элайджа поднял полный скептицизма взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей.  
– Посмотри на меня еще раз и ответь: ты подумал, прежде чем сказать?  
– Это же такое далекое будущее! – театрально всплеснул руками Эллиот и принялся собирать карты обратно в колоду. – Тысячу раз все поменяться может.  
– Засранец ты, – сквозь наползающую улыбку произнес Эл.  
– Ага, и я тебя люблю, – абсолютно верно трактовал его слова Элли.  
Элайджа даже хотел сказать ему вслух то же самое, правда, хотел! Но разве он говорил вслух те вещи, о которых думал?  
– Короче, я б тебе посоветовал так и переть дальше по той же дороге, пока прется, а свернуть только если поймешь, что все катится в... – на этом месте Эллиот замолчал, подбирая подходящее слово.  
– Туда, – кивнул Элайджа. – План не меняется.  
– План не меняется, – улыбнулся брат.  
Не то чтобы карты возымели на старшего Камски сильный эффект, но дышать стало легче. Действительно, чего он так разволновался? Он ведь может передумать, в любой момент! Ну и что, если отец скажет, что он так и знал? Кому какое дело до его слов! В конце концов, это ведь не его жизнь, и не его решение... Элли случайно выронил карту, и, едва взглянув на нее, наспех сунул обратно в колоду, пряча свое сокровище в мешочек. Да уж, есть там у него талант к предсказаниям или нет, а прорицания он бы сдал на «превосходно».  
– И как, все еще нервничаешь? – мягко улыбнулся он, вряд ли собираясь еще раз бить брата – так, исключительно из праздного интереса.  
– Только из-за экзамена по трансфигурации, – сознавшись, вздохнул Элайджа. – Я из-за них каждый год нервничаю.  
– Ну, тогда, удачи тебе, – Элли повис у него на шее со всей возможной искренностью. – Остального у тебя, вроде, и так много.  
– Да, удачи... – Эл задумался, вслепую поглаживая братишку по спине. – Удачи...  
Практический экзамен по трансфигурации проходил, по традиции, с самого утра, и Камски едва смог уснуть в последнюю ночь. Усугублялось все несколькими факторами: экзамен был финальным, а результаты все равно пришли бы только летом. То есть, последний рывок, а определенности все равно никакой. Все утро Элайджа провел как на иголках, и только перед тем, как настало время по очереди заходить в класс, бегом кинулся куда-то, игнорируя попытки Ингрид его остановить.  
– О'Брайен! – воскликнул он, заметив среди старшекурсников знакомую рыжую шевелюру.  
– Ну, чего тебе, чудовище? – вздохнул Райли, у которого тоже в преддверии последних тестов душа была не на месте. – Давай только быстрее, мне еще...  
Разговоры разом смолкли. В принципе, никаких противоречивых эмоций Элайджа не испытывал, заранее зная, что и зачем собирается сделать. Ожидал только удара по морде, но и удара не последовало. Райли, по-видимому, впал в ступор от такого внезапного и крепкого поцелуя – пожалуй, даже более крепкого, чем тогда, на балу – и только молча дышал быстрее положенного, не двигаясь с места. Когда Камски отпустил его, лицо О'Брайена было алым, под стать галстуку, и казалось, он вот-вот загорится.  
– Надеюсь, это была вся удача, – Элайджу так ничто и не смутило, он даже умудрился извернуться и напоследок чмокнуть Райли в пылающую щеку. – Спасибо!  
Раздосадованный вой преследовал его до самого кабинета, у дверей которого его уже с нетерпением ждали, как последнего числящегося в списках сдающих СОВ в этом году. О'Брайен, окончательно осознавший, что только что произошло, в толпе болтающих и смеющихся сокурсников, то хлопающих его по плечу, то откровенно его подкалывающих, очутился если не в аду, то как минимум на его пороге.  
– Ну, и что это было? – голос Джона над самым ухом только усугубил положение.  
Райли обернулся к товарищу, не зная толком: у него действительно от раздражения слезы в глазах стоят или это ему кажется?  
– Джон, он... он ужасен! – воскликнул он и бессильно уткнулся лицом Монтгомери в грудь.  
Джонни вздохнул, моментально переставая сердиться – а ведь обещал, в случае чего, набить Райли морду за подобное. Как можно злиться на человека, которого так внезапно поцеловал Элайджа Камски? Нет, остается разве что посочувствовать.


End file.
